Changing Destiny
by Crimson Rosary
Summary: It's the end of 5th year for one Mister Harry Potter. As the process of his magical inheritance draws closer, Harry finds out what has been hidden from him all this time. What will he do? Dumbledore bashing; Draco x Blaise x Harry pairing, AU, OC
1. Summer Vacation

Aloha! Bonjour! Ni hao! This is my second ever story! I cannot stress that I feel this one is better than my first! Possibly because in the world of magic, ANYTHING can happen. I am very fond of this idea, therefore, maybe it's better to write one about Harry Potter than write a story with already an enclosed idea. That's how I feel anyway.

A/N: There will several types of genres in this story, though I'll be figuring things out along the way. I know for a fact though, that there will be mpreg, action, adventure, romance, a dash of comedy and the like. Also, there is a DMXHP relationship – dominant / submissive respectively. So, if you do not like the thought of malexmale relationships, I suggest you read something else. Also, it's AU and OC! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's J.K. Rowling's. I do however, own THIS HERE WRITTEN story's plot.**

* * *

**Changing Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

**Summer Vacation**

* * *

Peering out the window, the sun seemed to be shining as clear as day - not a hint of a storm in sight. Severus grumbled before heading to his potions laboratory. Today would be the day his godson arrived, the first day of the first week of summer vacation. As his robes billowed behind him as he walked down the corridor, he thought he'd finish up his latest concoction before awaiting the arrival of the young blonde. Upon entering his laboratory , he quickly leafed through his cupboards in search of an ingredient - the edges of his mouth twitched when the ingredient was in his sight.

Closing the cupboard and moving towards the simmering cauldron, he dropped a few of the bat's wing held in his grasp, before leaving the rest in a small container for later use. Walking over to another storage case, he opened the doors searching for the jar containing rabbit liver. Frowning when he realized he had ran out of the ingredient, he quickly skimmed through the rest of his ingredients, duly noting what other ingredients should be ordered and which ingredients he should have thoroughly stocked beforehand. With the list in mind, he quickly jotted it down on a sheet of paper before heading towards the owlery, though not before casting a quick spell towards the cauldron to suspend the potion in the making.

Walking up the spiraling staircase, he subtly waved his wand, closing any of the open windows that lined the walls, leaving just the last one at the top of the stairs open. Stepping into the owlery, he walked towards a black feathered owl, decorated with dark grey spots all around its feathers and body. Tying the list onto the owl's leg, he looked straight at into the owl's eyes.

"I need these ingredients quickly. Any answer more than three days will not suffice. It is a matter of urgency, understand?" The owl looked at Severus with scrutiny before hooting in acknowledgement.

"Well, if you understand, leave now. You will be greatly rewarded after returning with a reply that's says the ingredients will be packed and sent within three days." The owl hooted once more before flapping its wings, hovering a few inches above its perch. Wondering what the owl was waiting for, he looked towards the closed window before realizing he had forgotten to leave the owlery window open after it had rained a few nights ago.

With another flick of his wand, the window opened allowing the dark colored owl to fly through. Dark as the night, eyes sharp and gleaming like a leopard. Naming the owl Midnight was probably a childish thing to do, but there was no better way to describe the male bird. Turning his back on the now empty perch, he saw the other owls eyeing him, as if waiting for him to send them on a journey as well.

"There's nothing for you all to do now. Draco will be here shortly; after all, there's already an appointed time he'll floo in." he announced to the now listless birds.

The owlery was filled with soft coos as the birds moved sadly on their own perches. With an annoyed twitch of his mouth, he waved his wand once again – though this time, it was to present the owls with several treats.

_Hopefully these would satisfy them. _He thought before leaving the room.

Walking back down the stairs he reopened the windows with his wand, annoyed that the owls' feelings had made him a tad guilty. He may be half pureblood, but the muggle side wouldn't allow him to act as ruthlessly as he could towards innocent creatures. He walked towards the kitchen, setting up tea for his soon to be arriving guests.

As the tea tray drifted in the air behind him, he drew the curtains apart from the glass windows, allowing sunlight into the dark sitting room. As his eyes were met with several dust particles floating around in the air, he sent a simple but effective spell, clearing the air in the room. The tea tray set itself down in the center of the coffee table; immediately, the tea pot itself poured tea into the empty tea cups, settling down once the tea cups were full. Glancing up at the clock hanging from atop the fireplace, there were only five seconds before the Malfoys would arrive at exactly eleven on the dot. Reminding himself that his guests probably haven't had their midday meal yet, he sent several spells into the kitchen.

The kitchenware quickly sprang to life. The drawers opened, refrigerator opened, stove turned on – everything seemed to take on a life of its own as the meal began to prepare itself. _If only I had a house elf_, he thought to himself, _that way I wouldn't have to send spells out every five minutes in the day._ There were probably still hundreds of other house elves that haven't been claimed at all by any heads of the families; if so, he would quickly look for several, making his daily life easier. Just because he lived alone and liked the peace and quiet in the house, doesn't mean he didn't think daily chores or house work were any easier on a single bachelor.

The fireplace burst to life in bright green flames as the first of the Malfoys made their presence in his 'humble abode'. Out came Lucius Malfoy in all his platinum blonde haired glory. Stepping out of the fireplace, he subtly dusted a few specks of ash off his attire before glancing around the room. Next came Narcissa Malfoy, a lady of petite stature. Head held high with straight poise, everyone knew of the Lady Malfoy within the social circle. Walking a few steps to stand beside her husband, the last of the Malfoy family appeared from the flames – now slowly turning back into a small reddish orange color.

"Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, how have you been?" Severus stepped up towards the small group, before gripping the elder Malfoy's outstretched hand.

"We've been well Severus, hope you've been as well." Lucius answered, his eyes finally landing on the potions master when he had heard the man speak up. "Dear Severus, the room is just as I've remembered." Narcissa replied, smiling lightly. "Draco, how has your summer vacation been?" "It's been well Uncle Severus, though I had hoped we would begin my potions training as soon as possible once we had left Hogwarts." The young blonde replied politely.

"Ah yes, we will begin as soon as possible. I have sent out a notice to my supplier that the ingredients be delivered within three days. After I have received them, I will finish my current potion whilst teaching you what I have learned." Snape answered, his eyes landing on the boy. Nodding his head at the acceptance of the news, Snape gestured his guests towards the settees placed around the coffee table.

"I hope the tea will suit your tastes, especially for you Narcissa." Snape said, placing each teacup in front of the family member. "Of course it will Severus. Why, it has suited my tastes so well, I have gone out looking for them when the men are out. Of course, the ladies loved them too when I introduced them to it." Narcissa said, sipping the tea in small measurements. "Said they too, would like to know where I had gotten them. I quite enjoyed seeing them try to appeal to me, if not the Malfoy name." she continued, placing the teacup upon the saucer. Lucius and Draco sipped their own tea in silence, listening to the only woman in the house.

After five minutes had gone by, the conversation had drifted from Narcissa's social circle to Lucius's job at the Ministry and School Board to finally Draco's academic life at Hogwarts. The meal in the kitchen had already prepared itself and was sitting on the coffee table, amongst the teacups and saucers. Swallowing his mouthful of food, Draco dabbed at the corners of his mouth before placing his plate onto the coffee table. Looking up at the adults sitting with him, he waited for a couple of seconds before answering the questions that came shooting his way.

First came a question from his father. "Draco, son. I'm assuming you'll be receiving straight O's again this semester?" "Of course father, nothing less will be acceptable." Nodding his head in approval, Lucius stated "Nothing less for a Malfoy" before sipping his tea.

Then his mother asked a question. "How is your health? Has anything happened in school?"

Draco thought for a minute before answering. His mother was always fishing for some gossip. If it didn't come from her group of 'friends', anything that came from her darling son about his classmates would surely give her a good laugh at her social group. Of course, she made it seem as nonchalant as possible, pushing her desire to hear about her son's health before all else.

"Everyone has been well," he started before thinking of how to answer her question without belittling his Slytherin roommates. "Though of course, Astoria keeps insisting she'll be married to me by the time I graduate. She keeps repeating that our family has formed a marriage contract while we were children. Is this true?"

"Of course not Draco. We want you to have the best of the best – anyone lower than Malfoy standards wouldn't be fit to be your life partner." His mother answered, before having a small gleam in her eyes, soon disappearing as quickly as it had come.

Severus didn't need to ask questions about his academic life. He pushed more questions on how he was dealing with the Gryffindors. He wouldn't be able to watch Draco every second of every day, but hearing what goes on while he wasn't watching the Malfoy heir would help him even the slightest bit.

"I'm assuming the Gryffindors are still attempting to keep an eye on you?" The head of Slytherin drawled, an eyebrow raised at the blonde sitting across from him. The boy looked at him before answering.

"Yes, though they need to be more wary of their surroundings. The last time they followed me, I had them almost in Filch's grasp, but they were able to avoid him _and_ Mrs. Norris. Do you know how they did it Uncle Severus?"

"The Potter boy's got an invisibility cloak. Inherited it from his unruly father if I were to guess. Dumbledore's been keeping every item that the boy's going to inherit before he turns seventeen of age." Draco nodded in understanding, picking up his plate once more to continue his meal.

"Severus, have you thought of getting house elves to do the house work?" Narcissa asked, once she saw the man cast several spells onto the dishware, sending them into the kitchen to be cleaned and stored away.

"I have been for some time now. I was wondering where I would be able to get some." The man responded as he lifted his teacup to his mouth.

"Knockturn Alley should have an auction of them. I heard they would be opening one several days from today." Lucius said, providing a specified location. Nodding his head, Snape quickly took note of the response before storing it in his memory – though, it wasn't hard to forget; it _was_ Knockturn Alley they were talking about.

"That would be helpful, but I think you came here other than to drop Draco at my place, correct Lucius?"

Lucius looked to Narcissa and Draco, waving a hand at them to dismiss them from the premises. They stood from their seats and left the area. Sending several privacy spells and a silent charm just in case the two were to be eavesdropping, Lucius and Snape continued onto their business.

"The Dark Lord has requested your presence in aiding the murder of the Potty boy. He wants any information you have received from the old fool within the week. He has given you a month's time already Severus."

"I have been told that the boy will be moved soon Lucius, though I'm not sure where they'll be hiding him." Snape said, giving Lucius the like-we-don't-know-where-he'll-be-hiding look. Lucius rolled his eyes, a gesture unfit for a pureblood, but he did so anyway. Of course he knew where the boy would be hiding, the most obvious place would be the Weasley family's home. If he really hasn't been moved, then the boy would be residing at his childhood home, 4 Privet Drive.

Only Dumbledore, McGonagall, the big half giant Hagrid and Snape knew where this place was. The charms were to set off if anyone other than the four were to come even a good several meters from the little house. Even if anyone other than the four were to step foot onto the doorway, several charms, curses and spells surrounded the house, preventing any unwelcomed guests from entering.

"Are you going to check up on the boy this summer?" Lucius inquired, soaking up as much information as he could before offering it to the Dark Lord that was resided in his home.

"Albus has requested I keep an eye on Potter. I shall be bringing Draco along as well. I can't possibly leave him alone in a potions laboratory unattended." Snape said, informing Lucius of his plans.

"Is that all you have to tell the Dark Lord?"

"Tell him of the intended plan but nothing more." Snape said.

"Of course," Lucius nodded before getting up from the settee, "I best be off. Ministry work isn't going to finish itself."

Removing the spells from the room, Lucius called out to the two lingering in the hallway, announcing his departure to the Ministry. Narcissa entered followed by Draco, who seemed to be a bit pink in the cheeks. "What's the matter Draco?" Lucius asked, noticing the slight tint on his son's face.

"Nothing at all father. Are you leaving now?" he asked, noticing that his father was positioned closer to the fireplace. "Yes, I have work to be done. The buffoons wouldn't know how to do it themselves anyway." Lucius sneered at the thought of the Ministry being filled with idiotic wizards and witches to the brim.

Kissing him on the cheek, Narcissa walked with her husband towards the fireplace, leaving her son with the potions master. "Good bye Draco. I'll be leaving with your father as well. Be sure to listen to Severus' directions, young man."

"Of course mother." Draco replied, kissing his mother's cheek on both sides before giving a slight nod at his father. After bidding the two good bye, Draco turned to look at Severus.

"What do we do now?" he asked. "You should move your belongings to the room for now and just adjust to your surroundings for the next couple of days. There's no point in starting you with a potion if ingredients are missing or not in stock." Severus replied.

A loud hoot came from above them as they turned their head upwards. Seeing Midnight fly in a circle before coming down to land on his outstretched arm, Severus hoped that the supplier had sent him a decent reply. Removing the paper tied to Midnight's outstretched leg, the owl flew from his arm and retreated back to the owlery for a nice rest.

_The ingredients you have requested will arrive the day after tomorrow. They will be in stock by midday and I will have them sent through a speedy delivery service. I hope this is a passable reply. _

Allowing a small smile to grace his features, Snape gave Draco a plan of the week, only to have the blonde shout in bewilderment when he was told he was also accompanying Snape to check up on Potter.

"What do you mean I have to go?!" he said in a loud voice.

"I will not have you stay in my lab and create potions without adult supervision." Snape said in a monotone voice.

"You don't think I can handle a itty-bitty potion?" Draco said incredulously.

"I did not say that Draco, so don't twist my words. You heard your mother. If you cannot follow simple instructions, I will ask you to go find yourself another suitable potions master to train you." Snape responded, waiting for the blonde to burst into anger.

Watching him take several deep breaths to calm himself, Draco finally replied. "Alright, I'll go with you and have a wonderful field day." He said sarcastically. Raising his eyebrow at the blonde's sarcastic retort, Snape headed towards the potions lab, motioning for the boy to follow him.

"For the next two days, you will, like I said, adjust to your surroundings. You are to memorize where every single ingredient is stored. I hope you already know what they do." Snape said, turning his head to look at the Slytherin.

"Of course Uncle Severus. I did have you as my professor for five years already." Draco said, stepping into the room. He headed towards the storage cases and started sifting through them.

"I'll leave you to it then. I have a meeting with the Headmaster. If you need anything, do not hesitate to call or floo in, though I'd prefer for you to hold onto whatever you need to say to me until I get back."

Waving a hand to indict he had heard what Snape had said, the potions master turned and left the room, heading towards the fireplace. Grabbing a handful of floo powder, he stepped in and shouted in a clear voice, "Dumbledore's office" and he was whisked away in a flash of green flames.

xXxXx

In a blink of an eye, Snape arrived inside Dumbledore's office. Walking out of the fireplace, he stood at the center of the room, wondering where the Headmaster had gone. He could only see Fawks, the phoenix who stood perched atop its stand. He was tempted to ask the bird where everyone had gone off to.

"Ah Severus, impeccable timing as always." Dumbledore said, greeting the man that had already emerged from his fireplace.

"Has the meeting started?" Snape asked, eyeing the empty room. His eyes flickered back to the bearded man who appeared behind the bookcase.

"Where are the others? They should be here by now."

"We moved the meeting to Grimmauld Place. I was about to head there myself after informing you of the change of plans."

"Shall we go now?"

"It wouldn't do to keep them waiting." The old wizard said, smiling. Flooing over to Grimmauld Place took less than five seconds.

Once he stepped foot from the fireplace, he could already hear the hustle and bustle of the Weasley kids, their mother Mrs. Weasley being the loudest of them all. Allowing the Headmaster to walk first, he followed the elder man through several halls before arriving at the meeting room. The group greeted Dumbledore, some greeted Snape while others were still suspicious of the man, even though Dumbledore had told them he was a double spy between the Order and the Dark Lord.

"Fred! George! How many times have I told you to stay away from the room?!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. All heads turned to see tufts of red hair sprint past the doorway, followed by the older and flustered redhead.

They heard rapid footsteps go up the staircase and past Walburga Black's portrait, setting the woman off in fits of screams.

"Filthy traitors! The lot of you all! Leave my house at once! Leave!" she screeched.

Everyone seemed to wince at the screeching of the woman before someone stood up from their seat. "I got it." Sirius stated, walking past the group and out of the room.

"Shut up woman!" They heard Sirius shout before the loud wailing had lowered in volume and finally left the house in complete silence. "Merlin, I swear I'll find out how to remove that spell and take her portrait down." Sirius grumbled, reentering the room.

"I apologize for that Albus. The kids have been a bit more rambunctious since they left Hogwarts. " Mrs. Weasley said, closing the door behind her.

"Not at all Molly, I quite enjoy the idea of having them opening up their own business. I bet it makes you proud to see them as entrepreneurs at such a young age. Please have a seat and the meeting will begin shortly. Who else are we – ah Remus, there you are my boy."

"Dumbledore, it's nice to see you again." The werewolf bowed his head in greeting.

"How have the changes gone? Are you better now?"

"Yes, with the Wolfsbane Potion supplied by Severus, I am holding out just fine."

"He's doing quite well. If anything, he has me with him." Tonks supplied, an endearing smile on her face as she wrapped her arms around Remus's arm.

"That's good, now we just have to wait for Auror Shacklebolt."

"He's here in the house somewhere." Piped up Tonks.

"Ah Tonks, glad to have you here as well. Where in the house is Kingsley?"

"I'm right here Albus." The Auror said, stepping into the room and reclosing the door.

"Now we can begin."

xXxXxXxXx

"What's he saying?"

"Shhh!"

One of the twins shushed the small group that hovered over his shoulders. "I can't hear anything with you lot talking." Fred said frowning. "So pipe down will you?" George whispered, finishing his twin's sentence. Adjusting the extendable ears to get them closer to the door, they began to hear bits and pieces of the grown ups' conversation.

"…certain mythology…"

"…Merlin.."

".. the boy would never.."

"…impossible for…"

"…Shhhh…"

The small group heard footsteps walking towards the door and the twins scrambled to pull the extendable ears from its position before they got caught. "If we get caught" Fred said, sprinting past the group. "Little Ronnikins will take the blame!" George shouted, pushing past the group after his brother.

The rest of the teenagers scrambled from their position and ran back to their own rooms, slamming the door shut. "Kids! If I find out that you're eavesdropping, you better run for it!" The teens heard Mrs. Weasley shout out from the first floor before a slamming of the door followed.

Waiting for a good five minutes, the teens converged at point F and G's room and softly closed the door behind them. The twins spelled the room in a silent and privacy bubble before they started talking. "What are they talking about?" Ginny asked, confused at the choice of words they caught from the conversation.

"Some cultural mythology, I believe. I bet it involves Harry as well. Who else would they call 'the boy'?" Hermione said, pondering on that specific topic. Ron snorted, and all pairs of eyes turned to him.

"Well, if you've got something to say, let's hear it then." Ginny said, sneering at her old brother's action.

"It's obvious they're talking about _some_ sort of mythology 'Mione. We all heard that. What is it about mythology that is so important that _the_ Order would bring up in a meeting and not want us to hear about? Plus, it's always Harry. Each year he's bound to be caught up in something different." he grumbled.

"Wow." George said, in awe of Ron's response. "Little Ronnikins' got a brain." Fred said, grinning a Cheshire Cat's grin.

Scowling at his older twin brothers, Ron sat down on a chair at their desk. "I could do some research on this." Hermione stated. Now all the attention was on her. "Myths, culture, anything of the sorts. I'll do the research and let you guys know." She said, nodding her head in affirmation of the plan before excusing herself to the room to hole up in.

"Well, that settles that." Ginny said, leaving the room after the brunette. Ron followed suit leaving the twins to their own thinking.

"Something important.."

"..that involves Harry…"

"and some mythology.."

The twins hummed in thought for awhile before they grew bored of the topic and continued their inventions. After all, the pranks weren't going to make themselves were they?

xXxXxXxXxXx

Marge, Vernon's sister, had come to visit the Dursley family. Before being shut up elsewhere within the small house, Harry was forced to clean the house until it sparkled. After he cleaned, he was ordered to make dinner, something that would fit their tastes. And so, with that in mind, he rummaged through their refrigerator, pulling out several pounds of steak, a couple of vegetables and began preparing.

He stayed in the hot kitchen, with the window open half way to allow the steam to vent out into the yard. As he waited for the steak to cook, precisely until it was medium rare, he quickly fixed up several bowls of salad, quickly washing the little specks of dirt off the lettuce before cutting it up, and tossing them in a large salad bowl.

Just as he had put a bottle of wine into an ice filled bucket, the door bell had rung, alerting the family that Marge Dursley had arrived at the foot of their doorstep. Exclamations and loud voices rang out from the entrance as Harry placed the finished bowl of salad onto the counter – moving onto the next course.

"Bring us some wine boy!"

Harry silently removed the bottle of wine before placing it onto a food tray, washed several wine glasses and moved on into the living room where the noise had migrated to. Pouring the wine into the glass cups quietly, he handed each adult one before he moved back into the kitchen to finish the meal. Not even ten minutes had passed before he was called to again by Vernon.

"Clean that stain off the carpet boy! This instant!"

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, now stuck in a home, with a family that could care less about him. A family that didn't love him, didn't care about him, but cared enough for him so they wouldn't stand at the firing end of his wand. Gritting his teeth in anger, he willed himself to calm down before answering, "Yes Uncle Vernon."

Getting down on his knees in front of the three pairs of eyes that were watching him, he ignored their verbal jabs at his person. _As long as they keep it to just me, everything will be fine._ He thought to himself as he furiously scrubbed and dabbed at the stain, annoyed that he still had to live in this so-called 'home' that Dumbledore deemed 'safe' from Voldemort.

_If anything,_ he thought, _I'm safer with him than this lot._

When the stain refused to disappear, he stood up and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the cleaning spray from the kitchen counter. Returning to the living room, Vernon Dursley hissed at him, face practically glowing red with anger.

"Who said you were to use _our_ store bought cleaning supplies?" "The stain wouldn't come off." "Well, why don't you use some of that freak talent you've got? Oh right, you can't. You're not allowed." He sneered at Harry, eyes squinting. Harry chose to ignore him and sprayed some of the cleaning supply onto the stain. Vernon grew purple with rage and slapped the bottle from Harry's hand.

Forcing Harry's head down next to the carpet, he rubbed his face onto it, leaving Harry with carpet burn on his left cheek. "Lick it." He sneered. Harry tried to throw the man off of him, but between the two body weight, Vernon was clearly heavier than he was. "I told you to lick the stain clean." "Never." Harry shouted from beneath his hand.

Grabbing a fist full of Harry's hair, the elder Dursley tugged him up to eye level before bringing his other hand around to backslap Harry full onto his right cheek. Now both his cheeks were injured – one was flaming red from the carpet burn and the other quickly turning black and blue. "Get out of this room." He barked, throwing Harry from his grasp. Stumbling up the stairs, Harry grimaced in pain. Heading to his 'room', he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him.

He could hear his uncle – scratch that. He could hear Dursley shouting at the top of his lungs that he would have no dinner tonight, his sister laughing in approval at his punishment. Harry scoffed, like not receiving dinner would be such a bad idea. He could easily call Dobby, the ex-house elf that he had befriended during his second year of Hogwarts, to bring him a meal and to clear the smell within his room.

_If only I was already seventeen. _Harry thought angrily. _I need to get out of here_ _and soon._

* * *

Hey guys! So, this is my second story! I know I haven't finished my first one. It's called _Tsunayoshi's Plans_, if anyone is interested in reading it! I have begun to have a writer's block for that story, seeing as how I don't know how to pave the way for the ending. So, I started on a new one! Hopefully this one is more interesting than the first, if not better.

Grrrr! Thinking about a title for this story took me HOURS! HOURS I TELL YOU! I can't even begin to explain how long and aggravating it took for me to finally pick a title! THIS IS ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I WILL NEVER BE AN AUTHOR! D:

I strive to write better stories, not only because it helps with my grammar, but it also helps me focus – because I tend to procrastinate a lot on things that do not interest me at all. So, I hope you guys like the first chapter, and I'll try to write the next chapter when I have time. Review and comment please. Even private messages are welcome! See you guys!


	2. Waiting

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's J.K. Rowling's. I do however, own THIS HERE WRITTEN story's plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Waiting**

* * *

"Severus?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"How long does it take for the ingredients to arrive?"

"Don't fret Draco. It's unbecoming of a Malfoy. It should arrive soon."

"It's been two days; don't expect me to go back to your stock. I've already memorized them all."

"I will do no such thing. I expect it will arrive any minute now – the supplier had said so. If not, the shopkeeper can guarantee I will not be returning to them anymore."

Arms folded across his chest, Draco stood as patiently as he could besides his Godfather, watching and waiting for the delivery to come through the floo network. Grumbling at the lack of service they were receiving, Draco's patience began to wear thin as the second hand drew closer and closer to the appointed time.

Just a few more seconds left…

The clock struck eleven in the morning and the fireplace burst into green flames, a young man walking through carrying a small box in his arms. The Slytherins watched as the man dusted himself off before stepping out of the fireplace.

"Package for Severus Snape." He said, walking up to the older man.

"I'd thank you to try to arrive a bit earlier next time." Snape drawled, eyes narrowing. The man gulped before taking a step back, nodding his affirmation.

"Of course Mister Snape."

The men watched him quickly walk back into the fireplace before disappearing into the vast floo network. Eager to start his potions training, Draco barely kept his anxiety from the Head of Slytherin.

"Come Draco."

As his robes billowed behind him, the blonde followed quickly, matching his stride. After refilling his store room, Snape flicked his wand and several ingredients came floating out, placing themselves one by one in front of the cauldron.

"You will be starting with the basics Draco. I expect you to know it like the back of your hand." Snape inquired, raising an eyebrow at his godson.

Scoffing at him, Draco looked at the ingredients before starting. A list of steps flowed through Draco's memory as he started placing ingredient after ingredient into the cauldron. Mixing some two times, adding another and then mixing counterclockwise five times and adding another.

After an hour had passed, Draco filled an empty vial with a potion before handing it to his godfather.

"Will this be acceptable?"

Severus gave a short nod before stowing the potion within a small bag. Draco rose an eyebrow at the motion before he saw Severus give his wand a flick and several potions floated from the shelves and into his bag as well.

"What are you doing?"

"Time to go check on the boy."

Handing Draco the bag, Snape left the potions room. With a frown on his face, Draco grudgingly followed after the older man. Walking out of the house, they walked a good couple of yards before he placed his hand on Snape's arm and apparated with a pop.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

As they appeared before 4 Privet Drive, Snape raised his wand to cast the disillusion charm. But, before he could say it, a crash was heard from within the house, followed by high-pitched screaming and deep-toned bellows.

"Stay here." The potions master ordered before bursting through the wards protecting the house. What he saw inside almost had him retching his lunch.

A purple faced Vernon was beating who seemed to be unconscious Harry Potter. Dudley was tugging Petunia away from Vernon after the man had backhanded her from keeping him from dealing with 'the freak'.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Snape bellowed from the doorway. Vernon gave the unconscious body a few more kicks to the head before snapping his attention to the intruder at his doorstep.

"What's it to you?" He shouted, glaring back down at the boy. "This freak is ruining us all! If I hadn't taken him in –" he continued, before being stunned into silence.

Snape turning around to see flaring grey eyes and a raised wand. "Draco, we weren't supposed to harm the muggle." He reprimanded, before striding towards the body on the ground. Catching a glimpse at Dudley pushing his mother behind him to protect her, he sniffed at them before bending over Harry.

"Draco, the blood replenishing potion first." He listed, raising a hand up towards the blonde boy for the vial. After a couple of seconds with nothing ending up in his hand, he shot a look at the boy frozen at the doorway with an unbelievable look on his face, finally fully viewing the scene, yet unable to comprehend that the Boy-Who-Lived had been treated so harshly.

"Draco! Be quick about it before he loses more blood." Snape barked, and Draco snapped out of his stupor, rushing over to the man, bending down on his knees and rapidly pulling out various potion vials. Handing his godfather the blood replenishing potion, he watched Snape pick up Harry's head and poured the potion down little by little. Seeing Harry's Adam's apple bob up and down to swallow the potion, he fixed his gaze onto the remaining muggles.

_This is why I hate them. These filthy mudbloods._ He thought, scowling at them. Dudley, although fearful for his own life and his mother's, sent a defiant look towards the blonde, arms still out protecting his mother in case the wizards were to send a spell flying towards them.

"What are you staring at?" he hissed, passing his godfather another potion when asked to.

"What are you doing to Harry?"

"We're healing him, that's what we're doing. What do you think?" Snape snapped, irritated that his godson's attention was strictly on the muggles when it should on helping him heal the unconscious boy. Draco turned his head away, not before sending another glare at the two standing a couple of feet away.

"Alright, we have to take him with us. There's only so much we can do with potions." Snape muttered. Draco quickly passed the bag over to Snape before standing up with Harry in a bridle position. Snape raised a brow before following his godson out of the house.

"If you value your lives, you will not speak of this to anyone." He warned, whipping his wand to shut the door behind them. As he led Draco back to the clearing where they had apparated to, he heard silence from the blonde.

Apparating them back to his manor, Snape was surprised to see a bushy-haired brunette standing just a couple of feet away from them.

"Granger, how did you get in here?"

"Professor Dumbledore told me to floo here. He didn't tell me whatever for. Do you –" "Severus, I think we should –"

Both teenagers paused in their questions, finally seeing the other in front of them.

"What's she doing here?!" "What did you do to Harry?!"

Hermione rushed over to the blonde, attempting to pull the unconscious boy from his arms. Pulling back slightly and, subconsciously, hands gripping the body tight against his own, the blonde saw the brunette also pulling back at the slight change in action.

"Granger, if you don't mind, please wait for us in the seating room. We'll be with you shortly." Snape said, addressing the shell-shocked girl. Giving Draco a small push, he led the boy towards a guest bedroom.

Draco slowly set Harry down and pulled the covers over him. "Severus, why did those people –? I mean, how could –? Don't they know –?" The blonde couldn't seem to finish any of his questions, as his mind whirled around in light speed, trying to process what had happened to the Golden Boy. He finally found the rumors of the Golden Boy being treated as royalty to be false – frighteningly false.

"You should wash the blood off your hands." Snape murmured, stepping towards the door. "And after that, make sure you come down to the seating room as well."

Draco looked at his hands, coated with Harry Potter's blood. Grimacing at the sight, he quickly strode to the guest room's own private bathroom, viciously scrubbing off the blood without the help of magic. As soon as he left the bathroom, drying off his hands, he heard whimpering coming from the boy.

Unable to decide if he should wake him up or call for his godfather, he stood awkwardly a couple of feet from Harry, hearing the whimpers become little sniffles before it turned out into full blown screaming and kicking.

Running towards the hysterical boy, he scrambled to hold down his flailing limbs, before screaming at him to wake up. "Potter wake up! It's just a dream! Wake up for Merlin's sake!" he shouted, finally gaining the boy's attention.

Tearing eyelids opened up revealing watery bright green eyes. He sniffed a couple of times, blinking his eyes up at the blonde holding him down. He whimpered before opening his mouth and closing it. As his eyes flickered around the area not covered by the blond's head, he finally turned his gaze up at him.

"W-Who are you?"

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Draco's eyes widened at the look of confusion in the green orbs before slowly releasing his grasp on the confused boy's arms. "Y-You don't remember me? Not at all?" he asked, the words and feeling sounding quite foreign to him.

Giving the blond another once over, the dark-haired boy slowly shook his head. "No.. should I? You do.. look kind of familiar.. Have I seen you before?"

That innocent look in his eyes made Draco unconsciously brush his hands over the awakened boy's nest of unruly hair. "What do you remember? What were you screaming about just now?"

From a look of confusion to a look of hysteria, Harry started to hyperventilate, eyes darting everywhere in the room before him. "D-Don't let him get me. I swear I'll be better next time!" he shouted, pulling the covers above his head, lying into a fetal position.

"Draco? What's taking so long?" he heard his godfather call out from down the hall, coming to check up on his godson. "I'll be down shortly." He replied, eyes never leaving the shaking body underneath the covers. "Who's he?" Draco prodded gently. "If I don't know who he is. I can't protect you from him."

"V-Vernon. M-My uncle." Came the soft whisper. Draco gently lifted the covers slowly off of the boy before finally seeing his face. Giving the boy's cheek a gentle graze with the back of his hand, he asked another question. "What did he do?" The boy furiously shook his head, covering his head with his arms.

"Okay, okay." Draco cooed, "No more questions about him. I promise." The trembling body calmed as he gently wiped the tears from Harry's eyes. Although his actions towards the boy were gentle, his inner self was raging in fury. _How dear they treat him this way. Making him cower in fear like this. This isn't the Potter I know._

"How about I take you to meet some people? I'm actually needed right now." he told the boy. Harry slowly craned his neck, looking into the blond's eyes before deeming he could be trustworthy.

"Okay." He replied. Slowly getting up from the bed, he stumbled before falling against Draco's chest. "I've got you." Draco said, with a soft smile on his face. Harry's face flushed in embarrassment, whispering his thanks towards the boy. As Draco led him towards the doorway, Harry stopped.

"I-I haven't asked you.. What I mean to say is.." he struggled, biting his bottom lip. Draco gently pulled him again saying, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. Nice to meet you." He said, giving the dark-haired boy a smile he rarely showed to others besides those close to him.

"H-Harry.. I'm Harry Potter." "I know. I've known you for quite some time now." he said, pulling the boy alongside him, heading towards the seating room.

Harry's eyes darted back and forth. "This place is quite enormous. Do you live here?" "No, my godfather does," Draco replied, "He's actually the one who wants to see me right now." Harry stopped again. "I don't want to be a bother. I shouldn't be here if he needs to see you only." He said, struggling to take his hand from the blond's.

Draco's grip tightened before he assured Harry, "He wanted to see you too. When you woke up." Seeming to be the appropriate response, Harry's struggles stopped and the pair walked towards the seating room.

"Don't worry about anything. My godfather may seem to be the calculating and unwelcoming type, but he's actually quite caring. So don't be nervous." Draco said, turning to face Harry once they reached the doorway. Harry nodded his head and Draco smiled. "Alright, let's go then." He said, turning back around to face the room.

"Severus, we're here." Draco announced, before stepping into the room with Harry in tow.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Heads turned seeing the two standing at the doorway. Hermione jumped from her seat before running up to Harry to inspect him for injuries. "Harry James Potter! You scared the lights out of me! Are you alright?" All the questions being thrown at him made Harry fidget uncomfortably. Noticing this, Draco stepped in front of him, blocking the brunette's interrogation.

"I think we should take a seat before the conversation begins. Don't you think Granger? And if anything, you still haven't answered Severus's questions."

Hermione shut her mouth, glaring at the Slytherin before stomping back towards the armchair. Motioning to Harry that it was going to be alright, Draco walked the boy over towards the settee before sitting beside him, his hand never relinquishing his hold on Harry's – which Harry was quite grateful for. Having someone he had never met before come barraging towards him with answers had frightened quite so.

Pouring the anxious boy a cup of tea before handing it over, the room fell in silence with the occasional sipping coming from Harry. After he put the cup down, his hands immediately grasped Draco's once more, as if Draco was the only thing holding him together right that instant.

"Severus, Granger. Harry seems to have amnesia. He's forgotten about everything. Though, I think it's only up until the time I've first met him at Madam Malkin's. But, I pretty sure he knows he's sixteen. After all, he recognizes me from my facial features back when I was eleven.

Harry watched as the brunette covered her mouth with a gasp, eyes becoming teary, turning her gaze towards him. He looked over at the older man, unable to see his emotions, and looked away to the intertwined hands sitting in his lap. Fiddling with the fingers, he saw Draco's other hand come to lock his busy hand in his own. Harry looked up to see Draco offer him a supporting smile before he turned to look at his audience.

"Er.. Hi. I'm Harry Potter. Nice to meet you." He said, glancing back at Draco for approval. Accepting the nod and a slight smile, Harry smiled wider in happiness before assaulting the brunette with his own questions.

"How did you know me? What's your name?" he inquired. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him before smiling and answering back just as brightly. "My name is Hermione Granger. I've known you since we've first met on the ride to Hogwarts." Nodding his head in understanding, Harry turned to look at the other man.

"Severus Snape, potions professor at Hogwarts. First year." Harry looked at Draco before receiving another nod and answering the potions professor with a smile. "Nice to meet you all. Should I know about anything else?"

Before Hermione could spew out details on Harry's life, Draco interrupted her. "Severus, I think I should watch over Harry. We don't want this news to be getting out to anyone, especially Skeeter." This seemed to peek Harry's interest as he turned to face Draco with more questions in mind.

"Who's Skeeter? And why can't anyone else know? How will you watch over me when you have school? And what's Hogwarts?" Patting him on the shoulder gently, Draco quickly addressed his questions.

"Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Skeeter is the reporter who works for the Daily Prophet. She would do anything _just_ to get the dirt on people and make a selling off of it. I'll watch over you since it might be a bit overwhelming to be faced with a bunch of people when we're back at school." "I'd like that." Harry said, beaming up at Draco in happiness.

Hermione opened her mouth to retort, before Snape stepped in. "Miss Granger, I believe I have everything under control. Which brings me to ask about the things I don't – why did the Headmaster send you to me?"

"He said something about you needing me to help you with something. I didn't think I'd see Harry unconscious. What happened to him? Why was he hurt? Why was there blood?" Harry looked up at the group confused, "I was injured?" he asked.

Draco refused to meet his eyes, instead looking at his godfather's. Harry looked to the older man for an explanation before realizing no one was going to talk. And so, he poured himself another cup of tea, settled back against the settee and tried to relax.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Under the _Muffliato_ spell, Harry wouldn't be able to hear the three of them conversing. Hopefully as he relaxed, he would be distracted with other thoughts, rather than noticing the fact that the three were talking about him.

"Before the semester ended, I was given the task of checking up on the boy's wellbeing. Dumbledore had assured me that nothing was going on. All I had to do was check on him for five minutes or so, report back to him and to continue doing so once every two to three days." Snape began.

Hermione faced him with rapt attention, trying to act nonchalant to create the illusion that no one was talking. Nodding her head, she allowed Snape to continue. Draco continued to pet Harry's hand lightly, drifting occasionally to brush Harry's hair.

"When we arrived, we heard screaming and yelling from within the house. I broke through the wards, and when I entered, the boy was unconscious. That _man_," Snape said, scowling, "was beating him continuously. Wouldn't even pay attention to me until I shouted for answers. He continued to kick Harry in the head a couple of times before turning to look up at me."

"There was blood everywhere." Draco said, shuddering. "It seems that the fight started at the top of the stairs. I'd bet that he beat Harry on the wall at the top of the stairs. Did you see the blood on the wall? Then it led down to the little hallway before the front door. Harry was just.. just lying there, all broken and bloodied up. I stunned _that man_. I should've done more than that." He growled, trying to keep his calm and his grip from tightening.

"Harry's never told us anything about this. He's only told us he didn't get along with his family. But never about the beatings." Hermione said, looking crestfallen.

"Well, he was getting beaten. He was screaming in his sleep before I woke him up to calm him down. Even speaking about _that man_ gets him all hysterical. Do you know how hard it is to watch him like that? All broken down and cowering in fear?" Draco said, eyebrows furrowing in displeasure.

Hermione and Severus were taken aback at the growing anger presented in those silver eyes. Draco's jaw locked together, trying to reign his anger in, keeping his hand from squeezing the frustration into Harry's shoulder.

"Dumbledore must've known. He's been keeping an eye on the boy longer than I have. And if this is true, I still don't understand why he's allowed the boy to be kept with them for so long. Even I would've taken him in." Snape muttered, looking away from the surprised looks on the teenagers' faces.

"I bet that old man knew – knew everything from the beginning. He just didn't do anything for Harry. His favorite student? More like his favorite puppet." Draco hissed.

"What are you trying to imply Malfoy?" Hermione said, gritting her teeth to prevent her from jumping from her seat.

"You know what I'm talking about Granger. How can the world's most powerful wizard – one whom even the Dark Lord is afraid of – not be able to do anything to prevent his return, just because of a mere prophecy?" Draco retorted.

Unable to say a word in return, Hermione kept quiet, her mind already spinning its gears to find the answer to a simple question. _It's true_. She thought. _How can someone as strong as Professor Dumbledore be weak against a prophecy. Just because it's written in fate or destiny doesn't mean one can't change it by themselves._ She nodded her head at line of thought. _Plus, what's to say there's even a prophecy. How did he find it anyway? He told us he was the only one to have seen it.. What's to keep him from lying about it? _

Confusion built up around the brunette as she started to doubt the Headmaster. Disbelieving the fact that a man as kind, caring and strong as he would be the one that was pulling on the strings all along.

Severus was impressed, impressed that his godson was able to come up with a question that led even the Gryffindor genius to doubt the person whom everyone most trusted. Sparing a glance at the boy who was oblivious to everything going on around him, he saw that Harry had fallen asleep on Draco's shoulder. Seeing Draco with his rare smile and gentle actions towards the boy, he had figured out that his godson had fallen or was already in love with the Boy-Who-Lived.

DMPHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

"I'll bring him to bed." Draco said, after a couple of minutes of silence. He slowly moved Harry's head from his shoulders to the arms and carried him, bridle styled, back up into the bedroom. Harry muttered unintelligibly before snuggling into Draco's chest, letting out a sigh of contentment. Draco's gaze softened considerably, before he quickly put on his mask, trying to hide from the prying eyes of his godfather.

Snape barely spared a glance at his godson, his eyes still glued on the brunette who was muttering furiously under her breath. The sound of Draco's footsteps eventually died out into the distance, leaving the two alone in his sitting room.

"Well, Miss Granger? I don't suppose you have an answer do you?" he drawled, swishing his wand to prepare some tea for them. The girl barely heard him, deep in thoughts. Shaking his head, he watched the tea prepare itself before settling down onto the coffee table. Getting up from his seat, he took Hermione's cup and set it down in front of her, making sure it was loud enough to startle her from her thoughts.

"Er, thank you Professor Snape." She muttered wide-eyed, staring at the tea cup placed in front of her. "Don't get used to it, Miss Granger. You would've continued in circles trying to disprove of the Headmaster's doings unless I've brought you out of your thoughts." Severus said, settling back down in his armchair.

Noticing the lack of the boys present in the room, Hermione looked at her potions professor questioningly. "Bedroom." He answered, sipping his tea. Nodding her head, she took a sip of her own tea, trying to reorganize her thoughts before speaking.

"Do you have proof that Professor Dumbledore has been.. well.. deceiving us..?" she whispered, eyes glued on her reflection in the tea cup. "I'm sure he does everything for the greater good," she continued, fingers gripping tightly on the tea cup handle. "I really don't think he would do anything to harm us. After all, it was Y-You-Know-Who that started this all." She said, her voice a higher octave than before.

"Please Miss Granger, you can say his name."

Looking up at her potions master in surprise, she was met with a raised eyebrow. "Well, V-Voldemort," she said wincing – Severus barely contained his eyes from rolling in slight annoyance, "Voldemort was the one who went after Harry after he heard the prophecy. Though, I know Professor Dumbledore will do anything to prevent him from attacking an innocent toddler."

I'm not sure this information will suffice, but when we were graduates, Lily's demeanor changed, slightly, when we would mention Dumbledore's name. In fact, both her and Potter would swiftly try to change the topic when I would question her about it. Although, I'm not sure if it was done intentionally because Potter didn't approve of me being a double spy." The potions master mused, remembering the cold glare he received from James Potter whenever he visited Lily.

"That could be, but it's your word against Professor Dumbledore's. Just saying that Harry's parents couldn't tolerate the Headmaster's name wouldn't work against him." Opening his mouth to retort, he was interrupted when Hermione continued speaking. "Any hard evidence, a diary even, would be enough to sway me. Though, the other Members of the Order would be quite difficult to persuade, seeing as how they've been in Dumbledore's organization for quite some time."

"So, are you saying that the three of us – not including Mr. Potter, should persuade the Order's members into believing that Dumbledore has tricked us all?" he asked, placing his tea cup down.

"I'm not saying that for certain. I'm just saying we need evidence that reinforces the idea that Dumbledore isn't as he seems and that what he's doing isn't the right thing to do. That would help, even if it's a small seed of doubt planted in their mind. Of course, Harry with his amnesia would be able to tell us about his childhood – the family that Dumbledore told us would keep him safe and treats him well, actually doing the opposite. It would be uncomfortable for Harry, but Draco will be there for him." She concluded confidently.

Silence settled down upon them as Hermione went back to her continual ranting in her mind, leaving Severus alone to contemplate on how they were going to spring the news on everyone – without Dumbledore knowing.

DMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHP

Placing Harry down on the bed, Draco slowly removed the clothes the unconscious boy was wearing. Only lifting up a fraction of his shirt, Draco swore quietly under his breath when he saw several bruises decorating the Harry's skin. Gently sitting Harry up, but allowing his sleep to continue, he quickly removed the rest of his shirt, sucking in a sharp breath when he saw more bruises littering Harry's arms and skin. Afraid to see what damage below the waist the boy might have, Draco wandlessly changed Harry's clothing into pajamas before placing the covers over him.

Harry's eyebrows furrowed before he blurrily opened his eyes, green orbs searching for Draco. "Draco..?" he croaked, his voice thick with sleep. "I'm here." Draco whispered, brushing his hand over Harry's hair. "Sleep with me?" the boy asked. Draco eyes widened in surprise.

Harry, who didn't realize what his words had meant, finally understood as the sleep-driven fog dissipated from his head. Shooting up from his position on the bed, he flailed his arms out, stuttering on his response. "I -I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I was just – I didn't .. Oh my god." He said, face flushing. Covering his face with his hands, Harry went into silence, waiting for a rejection from Draco.

Feeling a dip on the bed beside him, Harry slowly peeked through his fingers at Draco, green orbs meeting silver orbs. Flushing again, he closed the gap between his fingers, reveling – and embarrassed- at the intent gaze in those silver eyes. His breath caught in his throat when Draco patted his head. "How can I sleep with you, if you won't move over to make room?" he asked teasingly.

Harry removed the barrier from his eyes before gazing at Draco. His small smile grew in size before he threw himself at the blonde. Laughing at the dark-haired boy's actions, he patted his back before pushing Harry down onto the bed. Harry scooted over towards the middle of the queen-sized bed before looking imploringly at Draco. Changing his own clothes wandlessly, Draco scooted over next to Harry before pulling the blanket over the both of them.

"You know. I could get used to this." He said, smirking. He watched as Harry's eyes widened in surprise before his face flushed as red as a tomato. Letting out a soft chuckle, he pulled Harry's body close to his own, letting Harry rest his head on his chest.

Harry stiffened in surprise at the intimate gesture, before relaxing into the embrace as he heard Draco's heartbeat thump quickly as his own did. "Me too." He replied, snuggling closer to the blonde, putting his left hand on the blonde's pajama covered chest. "You know, I'm not used to wearing a pajama top while I sleep." The blonde said, out of the blue.

His chest warmed as Harry's face flushed, his imagination running wild as he thought of his head lying on a bare-chested Draco Malfoy. Chuckling at the innocence of the boy-who-lived, he ran his fingers through the unruly hair before patting Harry's shoulders.

"Time to sleep now. We'll get some food after we wake up." He said, getting comfortable under the covers. Nodding his head, Harry settled his rapid heartbeat before quietly falling asleep with Draco's continual brushing of his hair.

Draco looked up at the ceiling, going through the events that had happened to him. Perturbed by his thoughts of being such a caring person once the Golden Boy had gotten amnesia, he wondered where the sense of protectiveness had sprung from. A flash of green appeared in his vision as he saw those wide green orbs, filled with fear and insecurity at the thought of that Muggle-born that had treated him dreadfully.

_Clearly those people don't know the importance of the boy whom I hold in my arms._ He thought, eyes glaring up at nothing. A couple of minutes more in silence and Draco realized that the Gryffindor girl and his godfather were left alone in the sitting room – no fights, arguments, hexes or spells being sent flying at each other.

_Maybe they aren't feeling as repulsive with the idea of helping each other out._ He danced around that thought before inappropriate pictures drifted across his mind. Swatting those thoughts away in his mind with his right arm, he quickly soothed the boy back to sleep, who startled at his jostling.

_He'll be the death of me, I swear to Merlin._ Draco said, with a smile on his face before drifting to sleep.

* * *

Okay guys! So what do you think of Chapter 2? :D Don't be shy! Any reviews, comments, private messages are welcome! (:


	3. Step One

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's J.K. Rowling's. I do however, own THIS HERE WRITTEN story's plot. Enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Step One**

* * *

"Harry Potter…"

"Who are you? Where are you?" Harry called out, looking around in the darkness surrounding him.

A bright light appeared somewhere in front of him and Harry headed towards it, curiosity leading the way. But something in him was screaming at him to back away from the light. Then remembering the times he was stuck at his relatives' house in the dark cupboard under the stairs with only a small and dull light bulb to brighten up his "room", Harry forced the feeling of anxiety down and cautiously stepped forward.

As he drew closer and closer towards the light, the world around him seem to become more visible. With that, Harry took his time looking around the area. Black marbled walls surrounded him and it seemed that he was being led down the hallway and into a room. Once close to the light, it enveloped him before he stepped foot into the room.

Blinking his eyes rapidly from the blinding light, Harry finally took notice of the colors in the room. Although a bit darker than he would've liked, soft candle light were lit all around. Walls were plastered with green and black paint, and floors were filled with a silver carpet. He drew closer to the armchairs in the middle of the room before his head started hurting, but more importantly, the lightning bolt scar on his head.

Wincing in pain, Harry pushed the heel of his hand upon it in hopes to keep the pain away and when it finally did, Harry heard the voice that had called out to him just moments ago in the darkness.

"Harry Potter, what a pleasant surprise. Welcome to my humble abode."

"I'm sorry sir, but do I know you?"

A chuckle came from the hooded man that sat in the darkness. Standing, the man walked towards Harry and pulled off his hood, revealing a tall and dark handsome man. Brown hair swept to the side, eyes twinkling in the candle light and a smirk on his face, the man seemed to be around Harry's age, if not a couple of years older than he.

"My name is Tom Riddle, but you can call me Tom." The youth murmured, giving Harry's hand a firm handshake.

Tom received a blinding smile in return, eyes twinkling in eagerness. "I'm sorry to have forgotten you, but I seem to have lost my memory." Harry replied, his eyes filling with guilt.

"It's alright. With my help, I'm sure we can get those memories back."

"Oh! Draco and Severus and this other girl.. hm.. what was her name again..? Oh, it doesn't matter." Harry said, shaking his head. "They told me they'd help me regain my memories as well." Harry continued, smiling brightly up at the brunet.

_Oh? What a surprise. Lucius's heir and Severus?_ _I shall have a talk with them._ Voldemort thought as he kept a smile on his face.

"Well, I shall be of assistance as well. The more people the merrier I say."

Harry grinned before thanking Tom for the help. "I'm sure I'll remember soon. My birthday will be in a couple of weeks and since I've found out that I'm a wizard, maybe something good will happen!" he said enthusiastically.

"But of course. Magic is a wondrous thing. Anything can happen."

Nodding his head in agreement, Harry saw that Tom's body seemed to become a bit hazy.

"Tom, are you alright?!" he asked frightened. He watched as Tom looked down at his body and back up at him.

"Oh don't worry. You're waking up. I'll be here whenever you sleep. I'll see you next time." He said, taking a step back and bowing towards Harry. "I'll be taking my leave." Turning around, Tom walked back into the darkness and the candle lights dimmed, following in the direction that Tom had gone. And within moments, Harry was surrounded by complete darkness once more.

* * *

The sun had set, illuminating the room with orange red rays of color. The sleeping blonde's eyebrows wrinkled, followed by his body twitching. Before he opened his eyes, Draco drew in a long and deep breath before letting it out. Staring at a head full of black hair, he blinked his eyes a couple of times before he shot up into a sitting position.

_Who the hell is this?! _He thought, body frozen still when the other body shifted from its position to face him. His mind raced through the past few hour's worth of memory in order to update him. Noticing the lightning bolt scar with the help of the last ray of sunlight for the day, Draco's eyes softened when he saw the sleeping boy's smiling face.

Letting out the breath he didn't know he held onto, Draco slowly lifted his hand to brush the hair out of the boy's eyes. The action caused the boy to furrow his eyebrows and his lips to form a frown. A pang in his heart brought Draco's hand towards his chest. Frowning, Draco realized that he did not like seeing a frown marring the boy's face. Noticing the lack of warmth in the room as the day turned to evening, Draco faced the empty fireplace in the room and shot a small flame towards the fireplace. Draco heard the crackling of the fire as the wood burst into flames. Seeing the dark haired boy shiver at the corner of his eye, Draco pulled up the comforter before Harry settled back down into sleep.

Wandlessly casting a tempus charm, Draco saw that it was almost dinner time. _I wonder how long we've slept. And where did Granger and Severus go?_ The blonde furrowed his brows in thought before a long stretched out grumbling sound filled the room. Looking down at Harry who shifted yet again in his sleep, Draco chuckled and watched an arm pull the comforter up past and over the head. Playing tug of war with the Chosen One, Draco finally managed to pull the comforter away and watched as Harry curled up into a ball, pulling the large pillow over to cover his body. Shaking his head at Harry's childish antics, Draco maneuvered his head underneath the pillow to face Harry, who he saw was blushing even though it was quite dark underneath the pillow.

_He's probably hungry._ Draco thought amused.

"Yes I am." Harry replied, his eyes opening to reveal those shocking green orbs. _He's probably going to laugh at me now._

"Why would I?" Draco asked.

"Why would you what?"

"Laugh at you."

"Did I say that out loud?"

"No.. I heard you say it in my head." Draco said, slowly drawing out his answer once realization hit him. He had heard what Harry Potter was thinking, and Harry Potter had heard him.

"Think something." Draco said, wanting to confirm his suspicion.

_Like what? What's for dinner?_ Harry cocked his head to the side – as much as he could with his head pressed on the mattress and underneath the pillow. Draco stared wide-eyed at him.

"Draco? What's wrong?" Harry asked, scooting over closer to the blonde. Shaking his head, Draco removed the pillow off of them and got off the bed.

"It's nothing. Come on, let's get you some food." He said, giving Harry his hand. Harry took a look at the blonde, before looking at the hand and gently placing his own upon it. Draco gave him a smile which Harry returned before he was pulled up and towards the blonde's chest. His eyes grew hazy as he smelt the blonde's scent all around him – consuming him. The vibration of Draco's chuckle sent Harry back to reality as his face flushed, realizing that he had been sniffing him. Pulling out of the blonde's grasp, Harry awkwardly motioned to the door.

"I guess we should head downstairs." He mumbled, face flushing at his own embarrassment. Draco only quirked an eyebrow before he walked over, tugged Harry's hand and led him out of the room.

"We'll be dining at the dining hall. I hope you don't mind anything that'll be served to us. You might have lost your memory, but you can eat the food the house elves serve." Draco said, to keep the awkward silence Harry was permeating from overcoming him.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Well, that depends on what the house elves are making I suppose. Either that or whatever Severus has asked of them to make for us. But don't worry, I'm positive you will be able to eat them – it's edible."

Nodding his head, Harry unconsciously gripped Draco's hand a bit tighter as they neared the top of the steps.

"I think I can walk on my own." Harry said, breaking the silence.

Nodding his head, Draco removed his hand from Harry's and allowed the green-eyed boy to walk ahead. Half way down the stairs, Harry missed a step and tilted forward. As he did, a flash of what seemed to be a furious, purple-faced Vernon appeared before he closed his eyes awaiting for the impeding impact.

Feeling something wrap around his waist, his body was quickly twisted around and held against a firm chest.

"If I knew you were going to fall so soon, I would've just kept my hand in yours." Draco muttered, feeling the rapid beating of Harry's heart.

"I'm sorry. I missed the step and I saw – I just.."

Draco looked questioningly at Harry. Shaking his head, Harry allowed Draco to lead him down the rest of the steps and finally closer towards the dining room. Making sure to place the information in the forefront of his mind, he told himself he would tell his godfather of what had occurred.

Hearing conversations within the room, Draco stopped Harry at the doorway. "Now don't be afraid to talk. Just get used to being around us, alright?" Nodding his head again, Harry followed Draco into the room before bumping into the blonde's unmoving figure.

"Draco?" Harry asked, body suddenly tense. He peered around the blonde's body before he eyed another blonde sitting down at the table. Comparing the stranger's facial structure with Draco's, Harry realized that that person must be some relative of Draco's.

"Ah, Draco. It's good to see you. I apologize for my sudden appearance but I had something to talk about with Severus."

"Father." Draco greeted stiffly. Draco's gaze traveled down the dining table before he landed on Granger, noticing that she was sitting a far greater distance away from the two men at the head of the table.

Draco led Harry down towards Snape, sitting Harry down first before he sat down himself. Lucius only raised an eyebrow at his son's behavior. "Draco, I see you've brought a guest down. Harry Potter, what a pleasant surprise."

Bowing his head, Harry greeted the older blonde. "Good evening sir. I apologize, but do I know you?" Lucius was taken aback at Harry's lack of coldness to him. Looking to Severus for an answer, the potions master only replied, "Amnesia" before he ordered one of the Malfoy's house elves to place the dinner onto the dining table.

"Ah, my dear boy. I'm sorry to hear you've forgotten me."

"So I did know you." Harry replied sullenly, now guilty for forgetting the elder blonde. "Draco, could you introduce us?" he asked, turning to the blonde sitting on his right hand side.

"Harry, this is my father, Lucius Malfoy. Father, as you know, Harry Potter."

Smiling up at the blonde, Harry lifted a hand towards Lucius, waiting for him to return the handshake. Lucius gripped the small hand in his before giving it a sharp shake. "It's nice to meet you. Once again, I apologize for forgetting you. I'm sure I'll remember once I get my memories back."

"Yes, I hope you do as well." Lucius said, before retracting his hand.

As they continued with dinner and made small talk, Harry suddenly cried out, remembering that he wanted to tell Draco something. The others looked up at him shocked at the sudden cry. Motioning for the boy to continue, Harry gave a small grin at all three males before looking warily at the female down the dining table.

The three Slytherins noticed a sense of wariness around the dark haired boy before they turned to see that he was looking straight at the girl sitting a couple of seats away from them.

"Granger, do you mind?" Lucius drawled, holding his head up high.

Shaking her head, Hermione walked out of the dining hall. Lucius then put up several silencing spells and erected a privacy bubble around them.

"I saw someone in my dream." Harry said, giddy. Even if there was a total stranger that he had not seen before, he seemed quite content with revealing the news to them. After all, it wasn't as if Tom had told and made him promise to refrain from talking about what had happened.

"I met this guy – Tom Riddle, and he was so nice! He said he was going to help me regain my memories as well!" Harry said, gushing in happiness. He didn't notice the three other occupants stiffen at the mention of Tom Riddle's name.

"Harry, did he do anything to you?" Draco asked, turning to face his companion, crush, acquaintance? Draco wasn't sure what to call him. Lucius shot Severus a look before they both nodded. The Dark Lord will surely be calling for them soon.

Noticing the lack of congratulations, Harry seemed to frown. "Isn't that great news? Why aren't you guys glad that someone else will also be helping me out?"

After his question, the two older Slytherins felt the Dark Mark burning up on their forearm. The Holding back a wince, Severus and Lucius schooled their face and stood up from the dining table.

"What's the matter? Is everything alright?" he asked worriedly.

"No, no. Everything's fine. It seems we had some forgotten business to attend to." Lucius said. "Thank you for the meal, but I really must be going. Draco, I trust that you'll take care of Mr. Potter?"

"Of course Father."

"Well then. Severus, we must go."

"Tippy!" With a loud pop, a house elf appeared besides Snape. Harry pushed back against his chair in fright and tipped it over.

"W-What?! What is that? Wh-Where did that come from?!" he shouted, eyes wide-eyed.

Rolling his eyes in a way unbefitting of a Malfoy, Draco pulled Harry's chair up before settling him back down into his seat.

"That is a house elf. They are here to serve the masters of the estate. However, Tippy belongs to us, to the Malfoys. Occassionally we call her when Sev needs her. Don't worry and don't be afraid." Harry turned to look at Draco. Seeing the truth in those silver orbs, Harry finally calmed down.

"O-Oh.. okay. Sorry about the chair Severus."

Raising his hand to acknowledge his apology, Severus told Tippy to clean up the plates and left Draco in charge while he and Lucius were away on business. Nodding its head and with a snap of its fingers, the plates disappeared followed by a small pop as the elf disappeared.

"We'll be back soon." Severus said, eyeing Draco and Harry. With that, he turned, billowing his robes, and left the dining hall with Lucius.

"What do they do?" Harry asked after a few moments of staring after the men that left.

"Oh. Father is part of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. He is also a part of the Ministry of Magic - of high standing. And Severus, well, you know he's a potions master. Besides those jobs, they also have a job that sends them off at unsuspecting times, so don't worry when they leave suddenly or aren't here with us." Draco explained, gracefully removing himself from his seat and pulling Harry's chair out for him.

Satisfied with the answer, Harry took a hold of Draco's hand and begun to swing it back and forth as they walked out of the dining room.

"Wow, you must really look up to them huh? I mean, your father's an important figure and Severus is like a potions wiz. I wish I knew my parents.." Harry murmured.

"Hey, hey. Look at me." Draco said, placing a hand on Harry's cheek. Harry looked up and gazed into his silver orbs. Keeping his gaze locked onto Harry's emerald orbs, he continued speaking.

"Don't worry about anything alright? As long as you're here with us, everything will be alright. We'll find a way to get back your memories."

Nodding his head, the two continued out into the hallway.

"Oh!" Harry said, stopping in mid-step. "We forgot about – about.. erm… What was her name again?"

"Granger?"

"No no. Her first name Draco."

"…Hermione." The blonde grumbled out.

"Yea! We forgot about her! Oh, I hope she's had a full stomach before we sent her out." Harry said frowning.

"Don't worry about it. Tippy!"

A pop sounded before the same house elf appeared in front of the two boys.

"What can Tippy be doing for the Young Master?" it squeaked.

"Oh.. aren't you the cutest thing?" Harry gushed, bending down to look at the house elf at eye level.

"Harry.." Draco hissed through his teeth.

Ignoring the blonde, Harry pulled his hand from Draco's and placed it on his knees to keep him balanced. "My name's Harry Potter. Is yours Tippy?" Shaking his head at himself, Harry continued on. "Oh, of course it is. If it wasn't, you wouldn't be here. Well, anyway, I was wondering if you could ask Hermione," Harry looked up at Draco for confirmation before receiving a stiff nod and returning back to his conversation with the house elf. "Well, I was wondering if you could ask her if she's still hungry and if she is, then get her whatever it is that she needs."

The house elf looked at Harry with wide eyes before looking up at the blonde. Receiving a peeved look and a nod, the house elf squeaked and smiled. "Of course Master Potter. Tippy be doing so, yes she will!" With a snap of her fingers, the house elf disappeared from view and Harry stood up, dusting his clothes off.

"That went well." He said, slipping his hand into Draco's. He pulled the blonde along down the hallway and tried to remember how to get back to their room.

_Our room…_ Harry thought, blood rushing up to his cheeks.

"Yes, our room Harry." Draco purred, hearing Harry's thoughts and seeing the blush on his face. Watching a stuttering Harry was like watching a boy confessing his love towards his crush for the first time.

_So cute._ Draco thought, a smile appearing on his face.

* * *

After being sent away from the dining room, the brunette frowned. Apparently Harry still didn't have much trust in her – seeing as how she had been sent away when all he had to do was look at her uncertainly. Wondering how in the world she would have to retrieve his memories all before the summer ended _while_ keeping the fact that the Chosen One had gotten amnesia a secret away from the Headmaster – even though he had requested she keep tabs on him- Hermione returned to her room.

_Might as well brush up on last year's spells._ She thought opening her luggage case and removing several textbooks from within. Putting each book on a different spot on her bed, she flipped each textbook to page one and began to read. After what seemed like quite some time, she casts a tempus charm before noticing that it had been over twenty minutes already. Quickly stowing away her books, Hermione jumped in alarm when a loud and resounding pop came from behind her.

From her quarters, Hermione had sent the house elf away, saying she would find the kitchen and get food herself. Keeping the house elf from harming itself, Hermione came up with the excuse that it would be better for her to wander around to learn more about the estate seeing as she might be staying here for awhile. Watching the house elf ponder on her reason, she breathed a sigh of relief when it reluctantly agreed and popped away.

Stepping out of her room, Hermione set off down the hallway and stopped as she rounded the corner. She watched Malfoy and her best friend interact like a newly formed couple before realizing that deep down, she had already known Harry was crazy for Draco and the other vise versa. Watching her best friend, who was like a brother to her, stutter in the presence of the blonde made Hermione realize that she should be the better man, in this case, the better woman. She would push aside her differences and prejudice against the blonde and the Slytherin house to keep her best friend happy.

But now the question still stands, what should she do about the information concerning Professor Dumbledore?

* * *

"Why aren't you doing anything to help them?!"

"You think with the way we are – in our current predicament – that we are able to help him?"

"Aren't you supposed to be –"

"Don't question my power. He will rue the day when he turned against us. And to think, we were the ones who created him – gave him the power."

"To be precise. We really weren't the ones who created him. He was the pupil."

"Please, just let me help him. Just once."

"I allow you this once. But until then, you cannot interfere. I will know."

"Of course. Thank you."

With a rush of water, the figure disappeared from view, leaving behind the other eleven.

"Does he really think he can help him?"

"Water is the essence of life, my dear. You should know. You were born from it."

Shaking her head, the female returned to her seat and looked down into the water, watching it ripple.

"You know we're going to have to do something about those people."

"No, we will do no such thing until he has come into his inheritance."

"But, that's going to take another year!"

"He will be coming into his powers first. That will get him ready for his inheritance. You didn't think I'll allow for him to come into his inheritance first did you? Even a body like that will destroy itself."

Silence washed through the room once more as the individuals overlooked the rippling water.

* * *

"My Lord."

Severus and Lucius bowed before the hooded figure sitting on the dais. Raising a hand, Tom motioned them to stand before him.

"Severus, when were you planning on telling me the boy has lost his memories?" he asked calmly.

"My Lord, I assu-"

"Crucio."

Lucius kept his gaze forward as his comrade writhed in pain on the floor besides him. A moment's time passed before the Dark Lord removed the curse on the potions master. Snape shakily got onto his feet and stood firm besides Lucius once more, looking straight ahead at Voldemort.

"Well Lucius?"

"I assure you my Lord. I only heard of this news just moments ago from the boy himself. He was beside himself with injuries, therefore Snape had requested my assistance in healing him. But it turns out that was not needed."

Tom sat in silence, watching his most trusted Death Eaters, thinking. Finally, he got up from his seat and stepped off the dais to circle the two Slytherins.

"I plan to gain the boy's trust. To bring him over without the old fool to hinder our plan."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Severus, you can continue to spew whatever it is the fool wants to know. However, do not tell him of the boy's amnesia." After a moment's hesitation in his thinking, Voldemort smiled a cold smile. "No. I retract that. You can tell him of the amnesia. Then report back to me."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Lucius?"

"Yes, my Lord?"

"Have Draco to accompany him at all times. Understand?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Leave me be."

Waving his hand, he turned around to leave the private room. Two pops echoed before the door closed behind the Dark Lord.

* * *

"Harry, you have to tell Sev."

"When he comes back I'll tell him."

"You promise?"

"Yes I do. Now will you stop nagging at me about it?"

"How can I when you almost got injured right after we've healed you?" Draco asked annoyed.

"If you thought that it was my fault –"

Two pops sounded from a couple of doors down the hall, having the boys turn their attention away from each other. Cocking his head to the side, Harry walked past Draco and into the foyer, seeing Lucius bending over a pained Severus.

"Quickly Draco, bring him to his room."

Draco walked towards the two men and hefted Snape's right arm over his shoulder. With the help of his father, the both of them walked up the stairs towards Snape's private quarters – Harry following behind closely.

Lying the man down onto his bed, Lucius accio'ed a bottle of Dreamless Sleep and a pain reliever. Pouring the contents into the potion master's mouth, they watched as Snape swallowed it, before hearing his breathing slow down.

"Who did that?" Harry whispered, his gaze fixated on the potion master's body.

"Draco, take him away." Lucius ordered, and Harry was quickly ushered out of the room by the young blonde.

"Draco?"

The blonde seemed to grow pale with each passing second before he answered.

"It was the Dark Lord. He probably punished Sev for doing something wrong."

"Does this happen often?"

"Yes actually." Lucius answered, as he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"So, Snape is inadequate at his job?" Harry asked, raising a brow. "And I thought he would be great. I mean, his potions helped heal me correct?"

Draco snorted before his father sharply struck him on the head with the head of his cane. Wincing at the crack of the cane against Draco's head, Harry had the urge to comfort the blonde.

"Quite the opposite Mr. Potter."

"Harry please."

"Snape is quite known in our circle for his job for the Dark Lord. He seemed to be misinformed therefore punished Snape with the lack of information from his end. That is all."

"Oh but I have to tell him something." Harry said, remembering his promise to the younger blonde.

"Which is? I assure you. Whatever it is you need to tell him, I can also handle in his steed."

Nodding his head, Harry followed the two blondes into the sitting room. Once sitting on the settee, Draco motioned Harry to continue.

"Well, I sort of slipped on the steps." He began.

Draco snorted once more before placing a mask of indifference upon his face when he saw his father shoot him a look.

"I don't think slipping on the steps calls for Severus's attention Harry."

"No – the thing is.. well.." Harry struggled to form the words to his sentence before he felt a nudge against his side. Seeing Draco giving him some encouragement, he gathered up his wits and just blurted it out.

"I saw my uncle. He was quite angry. But, it was just a flash of his face. Was it a piece of my missing memories?"

Lucius looked surprised at the outburst if Draco were to go by his father's raised eyebrow.

"I'll be sure to tell him. On another note, I will be informing the Dark Lord of this."

"Why? Does he know me?"

"Oh, you've met him before."

"Where?"

Draco looked at his father from the corner of his eyes as his attention was focused on the boy sitting besides him on the settee. He wondered where his father was heading with all the blunt responses. Perhaps his father would explain when Harry wasn't around him. Then again if the Dark Lord ordered him to do something, his father and Severus wouldn't be informing him anytime soon.

"Well, his name is Tom Riddle. You've met him in your dreams Harry."

"Wait, so he's real?" Harry asked, stunned.

Draco watched several expressions dance across Harry's face. First confusion, then shock, and finally a burst of red shot to his cheeks.

_I dreamed about a man?! But, wait. He entered my head first.. _

"I can hear you thinking, so might as well speak." Draco said.

Harry glanced at Draco before the blush on his face darkened. Slapping his cheeks lightly, he finally cooled down enough to face the blondes.

"I wish to talk to him." He declared, his gaze unwavering.

Both blondes were surprised at the declaration. The stubborn gaze in his eyes reminded Lucius of the glares he used to receive when he treated Severus wrongly in front of the boy's muggle born mother.

"Very well. I shall request an audience with him if that is what you wish."

Draco watched Harry's eyes light up in glee and with a big smile on his face, Harry thanked Lucius from the bottom of his heart. Lucius stood up, intending to return to the Dark Lord. But before he did that, he motioned to Draco to keep a schedule on Snape's health and to feed him the potions accordingly. With that, Lucius disapparated.

* * *

Lucius apparated into his home, strolling through several corridors before arriving at the door at the end of the hallway. Knocking three times before entering, Lucius entered without the need to announce his arrival.

"Lucius, what is it that you need? It had better be important."

Lucius had walked into the middle of a meeting that the Dark Lord was attending. He saw the Lestrange brothers, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and many other Death Eaters to name standing in a line in front of the Dark Lord.

"My Lord. The boy requests an audience with you. I have given him information about you when he asked. I assumed you wanted me to gain his trust as well."

"Crucio."

Lucius dropped onto the floor, gritting his teeth tightly together to keep from screaming out. Releasing the blonde from the curse, he waited for Lucius to regain his composure before allowing him to speak once more.

"My Lord, he wishes to speak with you. He looked quite pleased that he would be able to do so."

Tapping his fingers together in thought, Voldemort finally spoke.

"I will allow it. However, it shall be here _and_ it must be within the next couple of days. Set it up Lucius. After all, we need the boy's trust. Send the order out that no one is to harm him. He is a welcomed guest here in your abode. Make sure everyone knows this order and this order only. Now go."

Ending the meeting halfway, Voldemort sent his Death Eaters away from the room.

"Oh you old fool. You'll regret messing with me."

* * *

After a month of not updating – due to classes, frequent and vicious studying – I HAVE REACHED A PAUSE IN BETWEEN MY FINALS. Reviews, comments, private messages are welcome! (:


	4. Knowledge is Power

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter – it's all J.K. Rowling. I do however own this here story's plot. **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Knowledge is Power**

* * *

A couple of days passed by at Snape Manor without any big surprises. While Harry seemed to be getting accustomed to the home, Snape, Draco and Hermione would try to help him retrieve his memories – even if it was just one piece out of many.

They would talk about his many adventures – although this seemed to intrigue Harry more than to help him remember what he had gone through.

"During your first year, you were always defiant, Harry. Always glaring at me with those green eyes." Severus mused, looking amusedly at the Gryffindor. "You know, you have –"

"My mother's eyes." Harry ended, smirking at the potions master.

"Yes, but other than that –"

"I'm like a replica of my father." Harry supplied, grinning widely at the annoyed potions master who frowned when he was unable to finish any of his sentences.

"First year, we or more specifically, you Harry dealt with You-Know-Who and the Philosopher's Stone." Hermione said.

"You-Know-Who?" Harry asked, wondering whom they were referring to.

"The Dark Lord." Snape said.

"Doesn't he have a real name?"

"No one uses it." Draco said from next to him. Harry nodded his head.

"Well after that, during our second year was the Chamber of Secrets and the basilisk. Third year was with Sirius and Dementors. Fourth year you did the Triwizard Tournament. And last year you went to the Ministry to fight You-Know-Who as well as dealing the pink pug."

"I hope you're not talking about Pansy." Draco said, raising an eyebrow at the brunette Gryffindor.

"Wait, why would I fight him if he's helping me now?" Harry asked, confused by the sudden turn of events.

"Well, we've seen that he's not the real enemy here. Dumbledore's been telling us lies. The old fool's been at it since he's heard the prophecy before you've been born." Snape said, irritated that the old man had played him.

"Okay, but there's a couple of things I still need explaining. What is a Basilisk, Chamber of Secrets, Triwizard Tournament, Ministry and who is the pink pug?"

"Okay, so the Chamber of Secrets was located in the third floor girl's lavatory. Apparently within it is a Basilisk, which is a serpent that Dark Wizards used. A direct look into its eyes can kill the victim, but through a reflection can only stun the victim into paralysis." Hermione explained.

"The Triwizard Tournament deals with student between three different schools: Durmstrang, Hogwarts and Beauxbatons. The first task dealt with retrieving a dragon's egg from a dragon, rescuing someone close to you from mermaids' grasp underwater and finally surviving through a maze – the prize being the Triwizard Tournament cup and the title of becoming the Triwizard Tournament Champion." Hermione continued.

"A dragon? I thought those were mythical beings." Harry said, surprised.

"They are, but they're real. After all, they're being bred in Romania and other parts of the world." Draco said, amused with Harry's surprise.

"Well, there's the Ministry of Magic. Like the muggle world, there's also a sort of government for wizards and witches. The pink pug is that horrid women Dolores Umbridge." Hermione said, hissing at the mention of the god-awful woman that she had met.

"What made her so horrible?" Harry asked.

"Look at your hand." Hermione said.

Harry looked, turning his hand over and saw a light scar across the back of his hand. He rubbed his thumb over the scars lightly before looking up at the others.

"Did she do this?"

"She made you use a blood quill. Illegal with normal uses other than signing a contract." Hermione said.

"Not only was it illegal, but the blood quill used your blood and scratched, 'I will not tell lies' across your hand, during your detentions with her." Hermione growled.

Draco frowned at the newfound information he received and looked at the Gryffindor besides him. He didn't think Harry had undergone such harsh punishments every time he had detention with Umbridge. And to think she was a member of the Ministry of Magic as well.

"So why did someone like her end up in a school like Hogwarts?"

"People believed that Dumbledore was inapt at being the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Therefore, they tried to relieve him of his position but he disappeared. After that, the Minister of Magic got Dolores as a teacher and eventually made her as the Headmaster. In the end, she was carried away by centaurs in the Forbidden Forest." Hermione said, with an wicked grin on her face.

Surprised by the expression the Gryffindor was given, Snape felt a shiver run down his spine – nothing he was scared about, but something that made his nether regions pool with increasing warmth.

Draco wore an amused expression on his face, while Harry looked around confused at everyone.

_Hogwarts seem like an interesting place._ He finally concluded.

_Yes it is. After all, you had many adventures throughout the school years you've been at Hogwarts. _Draco's voice echoed in his mind.

Snorting at the response from the blond, he nudged Draco a little bit before reorganizing his thoughts. So apparently he was given the main points of his school years. Nodding his head, he reminded himself that he should ask them about the details of his life sometime later on.

Eventually, the group moved onto spells and Hogwarts's course load, seeing as how the new school semester was only a month and a half away.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_." Harry said, swishing his wand. The three watched as he slowly levitated an empty can off the dining table. It was a bit wobbly, but it was indeed floating into the air. Draco could only give a quiet chuckle as he saw Harry's concentrated face: furrowed eyebrows, a determined look in his eyes with a tongue sticking out of his month.

"Good, now let's move onto transfiguration." Snape said. Harry barely spared a glance at the potions master. Instead, he gently levitated the can back onto the table before smiling at his work in progress.

"I'm getting it, Draco!" he smiled, jumping the blond.

Catching the Gryffindor, Draco smiled and patted his head. "Yes you are. Now let's try to catch you up to speed alright?"

Nodding his head, Harry turned back to the potions master to give his full attention. While Snape would teach Harry Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts, Hermione taught him History of Magic, Charms, and Transfiguration. Draco taught him Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and would occasionally take Harry out to teach him how to fly on a broomstick.

"You know, we won't be able to teach him enough with just the three of us?" Hermione stated, one day when they decided to take a lunch break.

"Well, we can't exactly tell anyone that the Chosen One has lost his memories and that he'd have to retake all his classes within two months. That _and_ the fact that he has quite a couple of years to catch up on his studies." Draco said, leaning against the settee.

He truly understood why his godfather was how he was during the school semester. Just dealing with Harry was a bit tiring – although Harry was a fast learner. The work to prepare, prep and test Harry was taxing enough without having to teach the boy.

Noticing how the three were tired, Harry got up from besides Draco and headed off towards the kitchen. He fixed everyone a couple of tea before setting it down in front of everyone.

Nodding their thanks, Harry took his place besides Draco once more with a smile on his face – happy to be of help to those who were working so hard to get him to remember everything before the school year started up once more.

"Well Hermione, do you know of anyone that you and Harry would trust?" Snape asked.

Snape and Hermione were familiar with each other – enough to call each other by their first names, but not friendly enough to have a relaxed conversation that did not wander away from the school's course work. Though, that would be on Hermione since she loved to learn more and new things.

"Well, there's Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and quite a few I can name off the tip of my mind, Severus."

"Good, send an owl to them. I want their reply back in no later than a day's time."

"Severus, you can't be serious."

"Draco now's not the time to choose between our allies and enemies. Don't you want what's best for Harry?" Snape chided.

Draco fumed on the inside. Of course he wanted what's best for Harry. He just didn't want others to occupy his attention anymore. It was enough that Hermione and Snape were taking their time to teach him, but Looney Lovegood and Longbottom were going to take even more time away from him too? It just didn't make him happy.

_Draco? Are you alright?_

The Slytherin turned to face the Gryffindor besides him – noticing the worried look in those emerald eyes. Smiling at him, Draco assured Harry that he was indeed alright and that he'll get right on the letters soon. Glad with the addition of more people in the house soon, Harry beamed at Draco before returning to his tea.

.

.

.

.

.

Receiving a positive reply from the two, Luna would be teaching Harry Divination and Astronomy while Neville would be teaching Harry Herbology and Ancient Runes. The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor arrived at Snape Manor with their suitcase.

"Professor Snape?"

"Welcome to my manor Mister Longbottom, Miss Lovegood."

"We received a letter from Harry. Why did the portkey bring us here?"

Draco stepped into the foyer with Harry beside him, followed by Hermione. The Gryffindor looked shocked to see Harry holding hands with the prince of Slytherin, not to mention that Hermione was there as well. Luna didn't look at all surprised. In fact, she gave them a bright smile.

"You are here to teach Harry the course load from Hogwarts. He needs to be caught up to speed."

"What are you talking about?" Neville asked, hand itching towards his wand.

"I suggest you don't touch your wand Mister Longbottom. They have come unarmed and I doubt you would want to start a duel here."

Neville turned to look at Snape before looking at Hermione. Seeing her nod her head at him and realizing that she came on her own free will and not under the imperious curse, Neville relaxed.

"Neville, this hasn't been told to anyone yet, but Harry's got amnesia."

"What? How?"

"Those lumps of a relative he calls hurt him." Draco said icily. His eyes flashed a dangerous silver before it softened when Harry turned to look up at him. Smiling to Harry, he turned back to look at the visitors.

"Longbottom – "

"Neville, Draco. Call him that."

Frowning at Harry, he turned back to face the Gryffindor before taking a deep breath. He seemed to be having an inner struggle with himself – half of him wanted to continue calling the Gryffindor Longbottom, shouting at himself that he wasn't worth the time. The other half of him told him to do as Harry had said – wanting to help the emerald-eyed boy as much as he could.

"Neville," he struggled out. "We would like for you to teach Harry Herbology and Ancient Runes. Luna, you would be teaching Harry Astronomy and Divination."

Neville seemed reluctant to believe that Harry had gotten amnesia, but Luna insisted that he did through a dazed look on her face. "Fine, we'll do it. After all, Harry's our best mate."

Clapping his hands, Harry walked up to greet them, Draco hanging onto his waist by an arm. Noting this and filing it away to ask Harry later, Neville stiffly shook Draco's hand, while Luna just smiled and waved.

"So where do we put our bags?"

.

.

.

.

.

"This is a young mandrake, Harry. One scream can knock a person out unconscious. However, the fully grown mandrake's scream can be fatal." Neville said.

The group was currently in the greenhouse behind Snape's manor. Harry seemed to be eager to learn everything and anything these days.

"Now, before you pull it out, you must first – HARRY! WAIT – NO!"

Harry had yanked out the young mandrake from the soil, eliciting a high pitched shrieking, the sound vibrated through the greenhouse, The group watched as Harry's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell onto the ground unconscious.

Neville quickly removed the young mandrake from Harry's grasp before dumping it into an empty flowerpot and piled it high with soil, silencing the piercing shrieking. Removing their earmuffs, Draco made a beeline towards Neville, gripping his robes, snarling.

"Why didn't you tell him to put his earmuffs on first Longbottom?"

"Draco please, tend to Harry before you go off on a spiral." Snape said, as he crouched down next to the unconscious boy.

Shooting a glare back at the Gryffindor, Draco headed towards Harry and picked him up off the floor.

"Class is over. I'll be taking him to his room now." He said, leaving the group behind.

.

.

.

.

.

Luna's teaching session was in a dark room, dimly lit by floating candles. She had hoped to create a mysterious atmosphere, but Harry was slightly nervous with the candles just lighting up bits and pieces of the room.

Luna was waiting in the middle of the room, standing besides a circular table draped with a huge tablecloth. In the middle of the table was a crystal ball and above the table were several glittering stars.

"Come Harry, please sit." Luna said, beckoning the Gryffindor to step closer to the table. Harry slowly walked towards her warily, eyes shifting back in forth trying to see into the darkness. Once he reached the table, he sat down as a chair appeared besides it.

"Now Harry, look into the crystal ball and tell me what you see."

Luna's voice drifted close to Harry's ears as he tried to concentrate hard on the object in front of him.

"I- I don't see anything. All I see is my reflection and yours from the other side of the crystal ball."

"Try harder." Luna encouraged, with a calm expression on her face.

So, Harry tried harder. His brows furrowed, and his eyes narrowed, glaring into the crystal ball. After a few seconds, he gave up. "Am I doing something wrong?"

"No, no Harry. You are not doing anything wrong. Divination comes to those who believe in the stars. Which is why, we will be moving onto Astronomy now." Luna said, skipping out of the room.

Leaving Harry a bit baffled at her sudden exit, he turned to look at the group standing around behind him. As she left, the fires lit from the candles flickered off and the lights turned back on in the room.

"Is she – " he began.

"Yes." They all said, and with that they left the room.

.

.

.

.

.

The next lesson was from Hermione. Harry sat erect with attention at the desk, which only had a rat in the middle of the desk.

Hermione stood before the table and started rattling off details and facts about transfiguration. Harry could only stare at the board with a blank look on his face. Draco could tell he could barely process the information.

"Now Harry, try to transfigure this rat into a goblet."

Harry blinked several times before he realized Hermione had finished teaching him. Then he looked around to see that everyone had already turned to look at him, either with amused expressions or surprised expressions that he had dared to block out Hermione's teaching.

Harry looked at Hermione when he processed her order to change a rat into a goblet. He looked at her like she had grown another head, several eyes and extra limbs. He then looked back at the rat sitting in front of him on the desk before he turned back to look at her.

"It's impossible." He said bluntly.

"Nothing is impossible Harry. Just give it a go." Hermione said, frowning when she realized that he hadn't been paying attention at all.

Heaving a sigh, Harry straightened up his posture like Draco had always reminded him to before he gave his wand a swish and a flick. Instantly the rat before him turned into a white goblet.

"That's brilliant Harry. Nice try. Now, let's move onto something else."

Eagerly, Harry began to absorb everything that Hermione taught him when he realized he could change a rat into a goblet.

_I wonder what else I could transfigure. _

.

.

.

.

.

The next tutor was Severus. As Severus led the small group into the Malfoy Manor's potions lab, he flicked his wand several times to open the ingredients cabinet, the storage doors and bring out several cauldrons.

"Now Mister Potter." Snape drawled from in front of his cauldron.

"I hope I don't expect another incident like the one in the greenhouse to occur here today while you're learning potions. Is that clear?" Snape seemed to have gone back into professor mode.

Harry flinched when he felt Snape's cool gaze on him. That and the fact that he remembered what had happened during his Herbology lesson with Neville. The shy Gryffindor had apologized profusely to him when he awoke in bed, a worried Draco hovering over him.

Waving away his apology, Harry returned an apology of his own, stating that he should've waited for Neville's instructions before pulling the young mandrake from the soil.

_If this is what he's like teaching me, I can't imagine what he's like teaching a whole class._ Harry shuddered, before he turned to look at the ingredients placed on the table next to the cauldron.

_Trust me, he's way worse to Gryffindors during the school year. He favors Slytherin. After all, he is the Head of Slytherin. _

Scowling at the blond, he turned his attention back to Snape, who seemed to notice that his attention had drifted away.

"You will follow these steps carefully. Read before doing anything, double check before adding. Follow these directions down to the very last detail."

Nodding his head, Harry reached for the ingredient closest to him and lifted it above the cauldron, turning to read the directions in the potions textbook next to him.

"Harry don't! That's Fluxweed!"

Turning his head to the voice, his hand opened up, dropping the Fluxweed into the cauldron. Feeling something impact him from the side, he was crushed against the floor before an explosion sounded a couple of feet away.

Peeking out from under blond hair, Harry saw the cauldron smoking, although it's erupted contents were caught with the quick flick of Snape's wand.

"Professor Snape, perhaps it would be better to explain to Harry what they ingredients are before we teach him potions."

"Yes, I think that would best." Snape said, eyeing disdainfully at the remains of the cauldron. "Harry, here's what you'll be doing instead. You will be organizing the ingredients in my storage. Alphabetically." He ordered, before turning around to head towards the stock room, robes billowing behind him.

Looking down, disappointed at himself, Harry whispered an apology to Draco. A soft look in his eyes, Draco patted Harry before encouraging him to follow Snape. Pulling him back before Harry could take a step away, Draco gave Harry a light peck on the cheek before releasing the blushing Gryffindor from his grasp.

_Don't worry about it Harry. This is just the beginning. You'll get better. _The blonde encouraged.

.

.

.

.

.

It was a nice day outside, and so Draco thought it would be the perfect day to teach Harry how to fly with a broomstick. He dragged the protesting Gryffindor out of the confines of their bed, _Ah, our bed. _Draco thought, and headed towards the Quidditch field they owned.

He accioed his broomstick to him, placed it on the ground and did the same for Harry's Firebolt.

"Stand next to your broom, stick our your hand and say up." Draco instructed.

Harry looked at the broomstick that they had told belonged to him – a Firebolt, supposedly the fastest broom currently in the Wizarding World. Looking at the Slytherin warily, Harry had a look of doubt in his eyes.

"Just do it."

Sighing to himself, Harry raised his arm and said, "Up." Instantly, the broom shot up towards his open hand and he grasped his fingers around it. His eyes widened at the sudden response from his broomstick, and a grin appeared on his face.

"Good, now climb on it, and kick up off the ground. Hover for a few seconds and then tilt your broomstick forward to come back down to the ground."

Something in Harry's mind started to nag at him. He could have sworn he'd heard those words somewhere before, but where? Draco looked at the Gryffindor as Harry's face contorted into a look of concentration and somewhat confusion at hearing the words. Thinking Harry would be able to regain his memories quickly this way, Draco had decided to use Madam Hooch's words when she first taught the class how to fly on a broomstick.

The Gryffindor shook his head and focused on the task at hand. Harry adjusted himself on the broomstick, kicked off and was soon not hovering a couple of inches off the ground but in fact had soared several feet into the air. Hands tightly around the broomstick in a vice grip, Harry could only look around frantically as everything became smaller and smaller.

"Draco!" he shouted, his voice shaky and laced with fear.

He heard laughter somewhere near him. Then Harry felt something zoom past him before he opened his eyes to see the blond Slytherin hovering beside him smirking.

"Really Harry. Did you have to show off?"

"Get me down from here!" he said, in a high-pitched voice.

"Come on, follow me." Draco said, tilting his broom forward.

Following Draco's lead, Harry tilted his broom forward before a vision passed before his eyes.

_The sky was filled with dark, foreboding clouds. The weather was terrible; the rain pelted down on the audience and the Quidditch players. Harry was already having a hard time seeing through the weather, even though Hermione had spelled his glasses to be rain proof. _

_He had just looked away from a cloud that had looked like a skull with a serpent slithering from it's gaping mouth when he saw his glasses freeze over with the sudden change in freezing weather. _

_A dark hooded figure hovered in front of him, its mouth open wide, seeming to be sucking the happiness out of him. All of a sudden, he couldn't breathe, couldn't hear._

And the next thing he knew, Harry had lost conscious and was free falling towards the ground.

.

.

.

.

.

"…rry…"

"..arry…"

"Harry."

Eyelids opened up revealing green orbs with pupils dilated. Readjusting his vision accordingly, Harry slowly looked around the room to see a worried and frantic Draco.

He looked further down and saw Hermione sitting with her shoulders wrapped with Neville's arm in comfort. Luna was sitting at the foot of his bed, openly humming a soft tune. Severus was at the doorway of the room, arms crossed across his chest, leaning against the wall – something Draco rarely saw from his godfather.

Closing his eyes and reopening them to respond to the blond, Harry found that he couldn't speak, and his eyes started to fill with fear.

"It's alright. Just think it." Draco said, calming him down.

_Draco? What happened?_

_You fell from your broom. And I should be asking you that._ Draco gave a weak laugh. _What happened there?_

_I-I don't know. I saw something before I lost conscious. I think. _

_What was it?_

_Something dark.. it was flying in front of me. It felt cold all around and I felt myself becoming sad. Like .. Like it was sucking the happiness right out of me. _

Draco looked at him with a grim look on his face, before Snape appeared besides him. Giving him a full body scan, Snape gave him several potions before he was able to sit up.

"Draco, could you tell me what I saw?" Harry croaked.

The others looked confused at Harry's request, before turning to look at the Slytherin. Draco looked at everyone before turning to look at Harry.

"You saw Dementors. During your quidditch match back in your third year of Hogwarts."

"Dementors…"

"Things that suck the happiness out of you, and eventually your soul from your body, leaving you lifeless." Hermione supplied.

The room grew silent as Harry began to organize everything in his mind.

"Oh, Hermione. You mentioned something about it correct? During our third year? And something else.. Oh. Who's this Sirius person?"

"Sirius is your godfather Harry. You actually met one of your father's friends, Remus Lupin, on the Hogwarts Express to school. He saved you from one of those Dementors when the train stopped."

"Yes, Sirius, Potter, Pettigrew and Lupin called themselves The Marauders. Obnoxious group there were back when I was in school." Snape drawled, when he remembered the times he and Potter fought, and Sirius had pranked him several times.

"Well, at least you're getting back your memories. That's a good thing." Luna said happily from the foot of his bed.

Harry brightened up at that and agreed, thus the gloomy situation was pushed aside.

.

.

.

.

.

To make things even better, Lucius arrived at Snape Manor a couple of days later after they had sent the owls to the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor.

Of course, learning about Harry's circumstances shook the two up quite a bit, but they held steadfast to their decisions and taught Harry everything from first year up until their current year. They swore they would never tell a soul about Harry's amnesia, stating that they were loyal to only Harry – which confused the boy quite so, but gave Hermione, Draco and Snape relief to hear them say so.

When Lucius arrived, the blonde announced to him that the Dark Lord will be seeing him soon – a couple of days after Harry had requested an audience with him. Beaming with gratefulness, Harry thanked the older blonde with a hug – surprising Lucius with such an act.

Watching his father stutter made Draco realize that his father was capable of human emotions, other than the usual cold and indifferent mask that he wore. Knowing that Harry was changing his life, Draco thought he wouldn't want to change it any other way.

.

.

.

.

.

"Draco, are you awake?"

_Scratch that thought. Although I wouldn't want my life to change in any other way, I don't appreciate my beauty sleep being taken away._ Draco thought groggily.

_I heard that. _

The blonde grumbled in his sleep before burying his face into the pillow. Turning his head a fraction off the pillow, his left eye opened looking up at the emerald-eyed boy lying next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just excited for this meeting you know. By the way, I apologize for taking away your beauty sleep." Harry teased.

"That's a first. You never liked attention, interviews, meetings, anything of that sort. Even if the spotlight weren't put on you, you'd shy away from social events. And I don't mind. If it's you, I'm just waking up to see a whole different type of beauty." Draco replied, turning his face to give Harry his full attention – or at least the amount of attention he currently had.

Harry flushed as much as he could in the darkness, looking down at his pillow in silence.

"You're really that excited to meet the Dark Lord?"

"Tom Riddle."

"What?"

"His name is not the Dark Lord. It's Tom Riddle."

"Harry really. Are we going to argue about what the Dark Lord's name is or isn't at a time like this?" Draco yawned. "What is the time anyway?" He answered his own question by casting the Tempus charm.

"Really Harry? It's 3 am in the morning." The silver eyes showed a gleam of annoyance before a sign of acceptance.

"You know, if you don't get enough rest, you'll get cranky in the morning."

"I can't help it. I don't know who he is or what he's like. Only that he punishes Snape when he gets the wrong information and that he'll help me. He seems like a nice guy though. I don't understand why you all seem to be afraid of him."

Draco sighed before sitting up, accepting that he would not be sleeping anytime soon with an anxious Harry in bed with him. Harry got up as well and sat cross-legged, facing Draco.

"Well, out with it. What do you want to know? I'm afraid I won't be able to tell you much since I don't really know much about him."

Harry thought for a bit. "Oh, I've got one. How does he know about me?"

Draco thought about how he should answer the question. He watched as Harry looked up at him, waiting for his answer.

_I can't exactly say, Oh Harry. Why that's such an easy question. He was aiming to kill you as a child so you wouldn't get in his way of having a muggle born free world. But that backfired because of your mother's love._

Sighing, he looked at Harry. "You want the truth?" He received a nod and a smile from the dark haired boy.

"Alright. The truth is, the Dark Lord had a vision – to rid all the muggle born from the world – both the wizarding world and the regular world." He looked straight into Harry's eyes, watching him process the information.

"But, because of a prophecy that Dumbledore had heard, he was to kill you. That's because you stood in his way." The expression on Harry's face did not change – even when he was told that he would have been killed as a child.

"But, when he did go to your house to do the deed, your mother's love protected you from any harm. The killing curse reflected off of you and killed him instead." Draco finished and continued to watch Harry take in all the information, waiting for him to wrap it around his head.

"But he's alive now correct?"

"Yes. He regained his power each year and finally he obtained a body last year. During the Tri-Wizarding Tournament – when you were entered."

Nodding his head, Harry looked up. "Muggle born?"

"Children born from non-magical parents."

"Is there anything else I should know about blood statuses then?"

"There's muggle born, half-bloods and pure bloods."

"Let me guess. You're a pure blood."

"Yes, and you are a half-blood."

"One parent's magical and the other is muggle born?"

"Correct. You catch on fast."

"Well, I'm not an idiot." Harry said, rolling his eyes. Yawning, he caught Draco casting the Tempus charm once more before seeing that it was almost 4 am in the morning.

"Story time's over. Time to get to bed, _again_."

Harry nodded and assented to Draco's caring of him. Lying back down on the bed, Harry watched as Draco pulled the duvet up over them before he scooted over and rested his head on Draco's chest.

"You're getting comfortable aren't you?"

"Stop smirking, you git." Harry grumbled, with-holding the blush from his cheeks.

"Well, at least I know you're getting used to your new life here." Draco said, running his fingers through Harry's hair. He received a soft hum as a reply before he saw that Harry had fallen asleep already.

Adjusting himself without moving Harry in the slightest, Draco settled down into the mattress before falling asleep himself.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, I can't wait!" Harry gushed, as he hopped from foot to foot besides Draco. The blond could only look on as the Gryffindor exuded happiness.

"Harry please, you'll mess up your hair. I've worked hard on it." Draco scolded, holding Harry in place before flattening his hair once more.

"It's a waste of time. His hair is naturally messy." Hermione said, as she walked into the room.

"Granger? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I was going to let Harry enter a house full of Slytherins are you? We Gryffindor have to stick together." She said, cocking her hips.

"She looks just like Pansy when she does that." Draco muttered, scowling.

"And you didn't think we'd let just _two_ Gryffindors alone in that house did you?"

The three turned to see Neville and Luna enter in, one right after the other.

Harry beamed at Hermione then turned to smile at Neville and Luna, before grabbing hold of Draco's hand. It seemed to be the usual routine for them – holding each other's hand whenever they had the time to.

Draco squeezed his hand and Harry returned the gesture. After a couple of more seconds of bouncing around, Harry grew impatient.

"Merlin, where are Snape and Lucius?"

"Don't be impatient Harry. I'm sure they'll arrive soon."

"Correct you are, Miss Granger."

The five youths turned to find their potions master making his way through the archway. Snape stood before them and extended an arm out.

"Now, take hold of my arm. I'll apparate us there."

"Where's Lucius?" Harry asked.

Draco took hold of Snape's arm and wrapped his free arm around Harry's waist earning a small squeak from the blushing Gryffindor. Grinning in satisfaction, he smiled at the emerald-eyed boy before he nodded to his godfather, telling him they were ready.

"He's waiting at the manor. We'll be meeting him there." Snape answered. He turned to look at the last female remaining Gryffindor standing inches away from them.

"Well Miss Granger? Are you waiting for an invitation?"

"Sir, I'm not sure a young woman like me should be taking your – ah!"

Snape grabbed Hermione around the waist, surprising the five teenagers.

"Unhand me Professor Snape! Let me go! This is unbefitting of someone of your status!" Hermione screeched, as she wriggled around in Snape's grasp.

"I don't have time to talk about whether or not this sort of behavior is well enough to accommodate you or not, Miss Granger." Snape drawled, looking down at the brunette.

"Unhand me! Unhand me Severus Snape!" she screamed, hitting his chest with her fists.

Rolling his eyes, he held her tighter against him before he turned to look at Longbottom and Lovegood.

"Well?"

They looked at each other, shrugged and gripped onto his sleeve before Snape apparated them to Malfoy Manor.

.

.

.

.

.

The small group arrived at Malfoy Manor's foyer. Clearing his throat, Draco stepped towards the house before a huge group of hooded people ran out surrounding the small group.

Whipping out their wands, Hermione, Neville and Luna stood still, eyeing the strangers warily. Harry only looked on curiously in Draco's arms. Snape glared a good couple of seconds before he barked at them to leave.

"Harry Potter is to meet with the Dark Lord. If you do not wish to feel the Lord's anger, I suggest you disperse." He hissed dangerously.

The strangers ran back into the manor, leaving the group to stare after them in silence. Turning to look at Snape, they waited for him to make a move before anyone dared to twitch a muscle.

"Let's go." He said, walking towards the entrance with his ropes billowing around behind him.

The teenagers looked at one another before they followed behind. Draco had to keep a hold of Harry's hand – not that he wasn't happy about it. In fact, he quite enjoyed the look on Harry's face when he saw something that interested in Draco's home. Looking behind them, he saw Hermione and Neville with their wands still out while Luna had hers withdrawn.

"There's no need to fear. The Dark Lord has invited us here.. to my.. house.." he said, ending awkwardly.

"No, he invited Harry Potter, not Harry Potter and his band of Gryffindors which include a Ravenclaw." Hermione clarified, with her wand still out.

"Either way, you're all safe with me." Snape said.

"The Dark Lord wouldn't like it if Harry's friends were to be hurt once they stepped foot inside the manor."

Slowly withdrawing their wands, Luna walked up to the two wary Gryffindors before patting their shoulders.

"It's alright. I believe Tom has a something to talk about with us today. That is all. No violence will occur, unless something calls for it." She said dreamily. Nodding their heads, they walked on, looking around the manor in which Draco had grown up during his childhood.

Walking down several corridors and past several doors, they finally saw Lucius at the end of the hallway. Eyeing the small group, Lucius only raised an eyebrow before motioning for them to enter with the words, "He awaits."

Stopping the three who were not allowed in, Harry stopped as well – in which he stopped Draco.

_Harry?_

_Why aren't they coming with us?_

_The Dark Lord only wanted to see _you_, as you requested._

_But, shouldn't they enter as well?_

Sensing the inner turmoil of her best friend, Hermione only smiled before giving Harry a small push on the back.

"Go on." She encouraged.

"We'll be out here waiting for you."

Looking at Neville and Luna, they nodded their heads as well. Nodding his own head, Harry turned back to enter the room in which the doors have already been opened and was currently being held open by Snape.

Taking a deep breath, Harry gave Draco's hand a light squeeze before he entered the room, the doors slowly closing behind the trio left outside.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry looked around the room before him. Sensing his curiosity and knowing that the Dark Lord did not like to be kept waiting, Draco gave Harry's arm a slight tug to get him moving. Snape had already gone on ahead towards the other end of the room, talking to someone sitting on the dais.

Draco stopped a few feet away before withdrawing his hand. Harry looked at him questioningly, frowning. Draco motioned him forward with the tilt of his head, giving Harry a small smile. Nodding his head, Harry left Draco there and walked towards Snape and who he assumed to be Mr. Tom Riddle.

"Ah, Harry James Potter. How nice to finally meet you."

Harry drew even closer to the dais before stopping a couple of feet away from the stranger. Looking at the boy who seemed no older than eighteen years old, he turned his emerald gaze towards his potions master, before turning back to look at the teenager sitting there.

"Hello, Mr. Tom Riddle? It's nice to meet your acquaintance. I'm Harry Potter."

"There's no need for formalities Harry. Just call me Tom."

"Should I also call you the Dark Lord?"

A throaty laugh erupted from Tom's mouth while the other two Slytherins stood silently in the room – a bit uncomfortable as to what the Dark Lord was planning on doing after Harry's little quip. Harry watched Tom end his laughter with a slight smile before his attention refocused on himself.

"Ah, quite the little jokester aren't you Harry? Well, either one's fine. I'd prefer it if you'd call me Tom though." He said smiling at Harry.

"I've heard things about you Tom, though you don't seem like the type to punish anyone. You're quite nice." Harry commented, glancing to the side as Draco sided up against him.

"Oh? Do pray tell who has been telling you about me." Tom said, leaning forward on his throne. His eyes were twinkling with laughter. Harry recalled seeing those eyes somewhere, eyes that looked quite familiar to him.

Eyes just like..

Harry clutched his head in pain. His eyes tightly clenched shut while his breathing turned labored. His head was throbbing, feeling as if it would burst open from the pain.

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Harry heard concern in Draco's voice, but his voice seemed so far away. In his vision, he saw an elderly man, one who was wearing a silver shining robe, with a silver hat to match, which was etched with silver shining stars. He also wore spectacles to match.

_W-Who is he..? _

The old man had been to his home, back when he was still living with his relatives. And always, _always_, right after the elderly man had met with his uncle, he would receive a beating and be sent to his cupboard right afterwards. His aunt would try to tend to his injuries, but she would only be able to heal those that appeared on his skin, rather than the broken bones from within.

"…arry.."

"Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes and looked around dazedly, searching for that voice that soothed his worries. Locating the voice, Harry turned his head just a fraction before he looked into worried silver orbs. Furrowing his brows, he opened his mouth to speak, but Draco shushed him.

_Are you alright? Did it happen again?_

Harry nodded his head before he turned back into Draco's chest where the blond held him tightly. He could hear Draco conversing with Tom and Severus, but he could only catch a few words here and there. Draco soon became rigid in his posture as Harry felt a cool hand touch his face.

Turning his head, Harry turned to see Tom looking at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Snape was frowning, though worry showed in his eyes.

"Harry? Are you alright? What happened?"

"It's nothing. I just saw something." He murmured as he tried to sit up properly.

Shaking his head, Tom kept him against Draco's chest before he stepped away.

"Perhaps, we can talk again another time. Might I suggest you start to live here for the rest of the summer. I hear Narcissa's been quite worried about you Draco, so Draco can return to his home. Of course Severus would be joining us, wouldn't you?"

The three of them turned to face the potions master who was still standing on the dais, before receiving a nod from him. Tom then turned around and continued speaking to the Gryffindor.

"You friends can join as well, if they don't mind living in the Malfoy estate. I will do anything in my power to assist in the recovery of your memories."

Smiling up at Tom, Harry nodded his head before Tom returned his approval with a smile of his own.

"Now Draco, please take Harry to your quarters. I expect you to take care of our guests."

"Yes My Lord."

Draco got up off the ground and with Harry up in his arms bridle style, before leaving the Dark Lord and his godfather alone in the room.

.

.

.

.

.

"Severus, would you care to explain about the boy's situation?" Tom asked, as he watched the doors close behind the two teenagers.

"My Lord, it seems that the boy is having flashes of his memories. It happens when he or more specifically, his body experiences the same, well experience as he once did."

"Ah. And, does this happen quite often?" he questioned.

"Yes My Lord. It happened just twice within the last couple of days. This will be the third time this has happened to him."

Severus remained quiet as the Dark Lord pondered on the acquired information.

"Well, I do suppose I made the right decision. With the boy here, it would be easier to gain his trust."

Severus could only nod.

"Very well. Send in the next group for the meeting and make sure the group has been seen to their rooms."

"Yes My Lord."

Snape bowed before the Dark Lord before exiting the room.

Voldemort smiled before his glamour was dropped. Everything was going according to plan.

.

.

.

.

.

Upon exiting the room, he was soon bombarded with questions concerning Harry's health, when they saw the boy resting against him.

"What happened in there?!"

"What did you do to him?" Hermione shouted, her wand and Neville's raised.

Draco looked at them with a cool gaze before sneering at them.

"I suggest you allow him to rest up. He's had a taxing day." He snapped, worried about Harry and unwilling to spend any more time on the three.

Draco brushed past him and walked a couple of feet away before he stopped. Hermione, Neville and Luna looked at him curiously, wondering why the blond didn't seem to be moving.

Stiffly, the blond turned around slowly. Facing them, he grumbled out an apology for snapping at them before Harry's hand reached for his face and gently patted his face before placing it back down in his lap.

Draco quickly turned back around with a blush in his cheeks and swiftly walked down the corridor, yelling out behind him, "Well, come on then. What are you waiting for?"

They all looked at each other before running after the blond, wondering where he was going to be taking them.

They followed Draco down several corridors, past several rooms and up a large spiral staircase. Then Draco stopped in front of a room, turning around he titled his head.

"This will be Gran – This will be Hermione's room." He corrected, with a scowl on his face looking down at the boy in his arms. Harry only gave a small smile in response.

Draco tilted his head in the other direction and deemed the guest room to be Luna's room. He walked further down, leaving the girls alone with Neville following behind him. Stopping in front of a door, he turned to face the last remaining Gryffindor.

"This room is mine." He said, indicating the door to his left. "The room across is yours." He said, indicating the door to his right.

"If you need any help at all, just call for me." He stated, as he entered his room and shut it with a click, leaving the three teenagers bewildered at the sudden change in plans.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco placed the Gryffindor on his bed and covered him with his Slytherin green duvet. Brushing aside his bangs, Draco leaned down to kiss Harry on his forehead. As he pulled away, he saw an intense green look staring back at him.

"You alright?"

The teen nodded his head. Draco sighed relieved before he sat down next to Harry.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry gingerly sat up on the bed, Draco quickly fluffing up the pillow behind him so he could sit back against the headboard. Harry played with his fingers for awhile before he saw a pale hand reach over and clasped his hands.

Intertwining his fingers with Draco's, Harry began to talk – although with a shaky voice.

"I saw.. this old man. I've seen him several times before, you know. When I was living with my rel-"

"They don't deserve to be called your relatives. Who would abuse their own flesh and blood like that? For the past 16 years at that." Draco hissed, eyes glowing in anger.

Harry cupped Draco's face with his palm and rubbed his thumb across the blond's cheek.

"You have nice facial features." He whispered.

Draco blushed at the random compliment before taking a gentle hold of Harry's hand.

"Thank you, but we're not going to switch conversations that easily."

Smiling, Harry gave a small chuckle before heaving a large sigh.

"Well, as I said already. I saw this elderly man. He was wearing a hat, which was slightly bent at the middle. He had this grand and long white beard…"

As Harry continued on with the description, Draco began piecing together an image of the man whom Harry was describing and he finally knew who Harry was talking about once the Gryffindor mentioned that the old man's eyes twinkled every time he looked at Harry.

_That old coot. I knew something wasn't right with him._

Harry watched Draco's face contort into what looked like a snarl, before he saw the blond control himself enough to turn back to Harry without an expression on his face. Nodding his head, Draco told Harry to continue on with his story and so Harry did.

"Well, I've seen him plenty of times where – you know. And well, after he'd talk to my uncle, I'd always get .. let's say reprimanded."

"No, you mean abused." Draco corrected, noticing the slight hesitation in Harry's story.

Nodding his head with a grimace, Harry continued on. "Well, after he .. beat me, he's throw me into the cupboard. But you know, Aunt Petunia would always come to clean my bruises. Though, it was always during the evening. I'm pretty sure she's known about his abusive nature. I've only seen him slap – "

Harry winced when he saw Draco pin him with a look that said, "pause, rewind and start all over."

"I've only ever seen him backhand Dudley once." He finished, with a frown on his face, unhappy that Draco had caught him once again, switching up his story to make it seem like Vernon's actions weren't as bad as they seemed.

"Don't worry about that anymore Harry. You're here with me, your friends, everyone and anyone that cares about you is now with you. By your side. So forget all about them and live a happier life." Draco said, patting his head.

Nodding his head, he quickly leaned in the peck Draco on the lips before diving underneath the duvet, muttering, "Good night."

Draco was left staring eyes wide open at the sudden turn of events, before he snapped out of his stupor. Gently lifting the duvet off of Harry's head, he kissed the Gryffindor once more on the forehead before getting in besides him for a nap.

.

.

.

.

.

After being left in front of what Draco had announced was their rooms for the rest of the summer, Hermione, Neville and Luna just entered Hermione's room to converse about the sudden change of plans for their break.

Opening the door, Hermione gasped when she saw the that the floor was marble tiled, although the door way had a nice and soft fur mat – not to mention that the entire area around the magenta colored, mahogany wooded canopy bed with dark brown curtains, was too, as well as the area in front of the fireplace.

Looking around the room, she saw that besides the canopy bed was a bedside table, accompanied with a bedside lamp. Next to it was a nice refurbished desk, with a seat, which looked to be unused yet had no dust on it. A couple of feet away was another door, which led to an empty walk-in closet, grand in size.

On the other side of the bed stood a large bookcase, filled with books to the brim. Neville and Luna could feel Hermione buzzing with excitement at having a room with books to read and more knowledge to learn. Neville only shook his head in laughter when he saw Hermione's eyes glowing brightly as its gaze was strictly for the books sitting on the bookcase.

A couple of feet away from the bed and in front of the desk were large windows, although the one in front of the desk was without curtains. Across the walk-in closet was a nice, large fireplace. Directly in front was a nice sitting area – big enough for a small group of at least ten people. And around the dark oak coffee table were cushions.

The fireplace instantly lit once the three walked close to its proximity. With a tap on her shoulder, Hermione turned to see Neville pointing at Luna, who was already hovering at the door a couple of feet away from the bed.

The two teens made their way to Luna and Hermione opened the door, gasping even more so than she did when she opened the room to the bedroom. Inside was a bathroom, marble tiled as well. A nice large bathtub was placed in the middle – split right down the middle, so one side was a bath, while the other was a Jacuzzi.

Turning her head to the right, Hermione eyed a separate shower stall and to her left, she saw the sink, a full body length mirror and several racks to place her personal daily necessities.

Leaving the bathroom, Hermione, Neville and Luna didn't know what to think. They plopped down in front of the fireplace on top of the cushions. If this is what Hermione's room looked like, Neville's room and Luna's room couldn't be anymore different. In fact, it might as well be the same, considering how big and grand Malfoy Manor was.

"Well, aren't they living extravagantly." Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, much more grander than any house I would be living in." Luna supplied, going back into her dreamy-like state.

"Well, the Malfoys have been part of a long and well – you know." Neville said.

Nodding her head, Hermione still couldn't wrap her mind around the fact that she would be living in such a luxurious place for the rest of her summer break. Shaking her head, she told herself to focus.

_No Hermione. It's time to talk about what's going to happen the rest of the summer. We must find out a faster way to speed up Harry's recovery. He must be able to remember more before we head back to Hogwarts._

"How's Ron by the way?" Luna ask, breaking the Gryffindor from her thoughts.

"Oh, well actually. I haven't had the time to owl him. It's been quite busy around here – well, at Professor Snape's Manor." Hermione said.

"That reminds me. You called him Severus before he apparated us here. What was that all about?" Neville said, remembering the incident where Snape had grabbed Hermione.

"Well, we thought it would be best to call each other our first names, seeing as how we're all working together to help Harry regain his memories. Not to mention the fact that we're teaching him."

"There's nothing wrong with a little crush." Luna said randomly.

Hermione's eyes grew wide before her cheeks started glowing and her voice started stuttering.

"C-Crush?! Y-You think me – a-and Severus?!" she squeaked.

"Well, you didn't think I meant Ronald did you?" Luna answered.

Neville watched the two witches battle it out, although it seemed to him that the outcome was as clear as day – Hermione had a crush on the potions master, and Luna was definitely winning.

"Well alright then, I'll stop with this whole topic." Luna conceded, after a couple of minutes of teasing the Gryffindor.

Neville could only laugh and his laugh only grew louder, eliciting bewildered looks in his direction.

"Oh, what a better way to get out of our awkward slump than a good, old fashioned laugh?" He said, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

"Why Neville. You seem more confident in yourself now." Hermione said, noting that the Gryffindor boy was stripped of his baby fat, and now had a nice somewhat feminine look about him – although he was tall and built in physique.

"Yes, when you've spent several years – or more like a lifetime living with my Grams, it'll do that to you. It does help that some of your friends are a part of the Golden Trio." He said, smiling at her.

"Now that we've managed to break out of this 'slump', let's get down to business shall we?" Luna asked, her face looking quite serious.

Nodding their heads, Hermione and Neville agreed, and they began to plan out the rest of their summer break.

"So, I was thinking. We should set up scenarios that happened in Hogwarts, to happen here. While we're teaching Harry of course."

"But Hermione, don't you think that would a tad difficult? Only you have been Harry as much as Ron has. And only Ron has been around Harry more than you have, considering you don't enter the Boy's Dormitories." Neville stated.

"Well, we don't have to create scenarios that revolve around his studies. We've been with him outside of class before." Luna added.

"Luna's right. We've practically been living with him during our school years at Hogwarts. I don't think it would be hard to create scenarios around him."

"But Draco hasn't been, he's in Slytherin."

"If houses were to be put into account, that takes me out too. I'm in Ravenclaw and you two are in Gryffindor."

"This is rather difficult isn't it?"

"Nothing is difficult if you put your mind to it." Hermione said.

After a couple of more hours of talking, they finally reached a conclusion in their conversation. They would definitely try to create scenarios around Harry, as much as they could to the best of their abilities and with their memories of spending time around the Gryffindor.

With that, Neville and Luna left Hermione's room to return to their own quarters before Hermione flopped backwards onto the bed, exhausted. Promising herself that she would just take a quick, small nap, Hermione slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

Snape made his way through the manor, stopping directly in front of Lucius's study. Knocking on the door three times, he received a muffled, "Come in." before he entered the room.

Walking up towards the blond sitting at his desk, he waited a couple of seconds before he looked around. Lucius spared him a glance before returning to the task at hand.

After a couple of minutes, Lucius finally looked up from his work, neatly putting it away in a neat stack before giving the potions master his full attention.

"Please Severus, take a seat."

"Where's Narcissa?" the potions master inquired, taking a seat. Lucius only sneered at the question.

"Off to play, perhaps. Roaming the streets like the rat she is." Lucius said, knowing his wife was off playing the perfect Lady Malfoy with her tea party circle.

"Does she stay at home?"

"She rarely stays. Always off the minute I step out of the room, or whenever Draco's left." Lucius murmured, flicking his wand at his wine cabinet.

"Firewhisky?" he asked, before pouring two glasses half full, floating the extra one over to Snape. The potions master thanked him for the drink.

Taking a sip himself, Snape placed the cup down afterwards watching Lucius slowly take in more alcohol. He inwardly sighed. It was _that_ time again. He thought as he took another sip of Firewhisky.

After a couple of rounds, Lucius had gone a little drunk – much to Snape's displeasure. The blond would always rattle off on some topic, which was always the same topic. But because Lucius was his old colleague and school friend, he would listen silently and put in his own thoughts here and there.

"SSSSeverruss.." Lucius slurred, head down on his desk.

"Yes Lucius?"

"Have you –" he hiccups, "Do you think I made the wrong decision?"

"About?"

"Black! Who else?" the blond growled.

"I never liked him, but I'd rather prefer him over Narcissa, if that's what you're implying." Snape answered truthfully.

Lucius nodded his head, eyelids half closed, muttering something under his breath. His eyebrows were furrowed together before he frowned and hiccupped once more. Lucius takes another swig of Firewhisky before Snape deems he's had enough.

"Nooo.." he whined, reaching forward to grab the cup, though missing as his vision has been altered quite a bit.

"Lucius, I expect this behavior from Draco or any other Slytherins, but from you – someone who holds himself with grace, you are the epitome of a drunk in your drunken state." Snape said, before hauling the blond up on his feet.

Stumbling whilst carrying Lucius towards his quarters, he dropped the blond gracelessly onto the bed before flicking his wand several times to get him into more comfortable clothes. He then accioed a pepper up potion and placed it on Lucius's bedside table.

"For the morning." He said, before he left the room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

I hoped you enjoy this chapter (: I'll try to update as often as possible! Reviews, comments, questions, private messages are acceptable and welcome (:


	5. Sudden Event

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own this story's plot. **

**Chapter 5**

**Sudden Event **

Lucius groaned as he surfaced towards consciousness. He blinked several times through his bleary vision, glaring at the sunlight streaming through his windows. He could've sworn he had those curtains closed last night.

_Perhaps someone opened it. _He thought, shutting his eyes. Then his eyes shot open once again. _Someone was in my room? _This thought brought him from his drowsiness and he quickly sat up, bending over to clutch his head at the sudden movement.

_Blast this hangover._

He cautiously opened turned his head to look at his bedside table and saw a pepper up potion. Thanking the potions master graciously, he uncorked the vial and downed it within seconds. Placing the vial back down on the bedside table with a satisfied sigh, Lucius felt his headache fade away seconds later.

Getting from his bed, he made his way towards the window and looked outside. Seeing nothing but an empty field, he headed towards his closet and picked out his outfit – a dark robe with silver lining, fitted to his body. Putting it on, he headed towards the dining room and found a surprise.

Gryffindors – with the exception of Draco and Severus, overran his dining room table. Although Lovegood was a Ravenclaw, she might as well be considered a Gryffindor with the amount of time she spent with them. Lucius walked in and walked by the teenagers – eliciting instant silence as the teens watched the blond walked towards the head of the table.

Taking his seat, he looked down the dining room table. On his right sat Severus, on his left sat Draco. Going down the line, Harry sat next to Draco and by Harry's left was Neville. On Snape's right was Hermione and on her right was Luna.

The silence was tense and everyone knew it except for Harry. The Gryffindor only looked back and forth between everyone's faces – seeming to be gauging everyone's expression as to why everyone was stiff.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of having extra guests in my home?" Lucius finally asked, raising a petite eyebrow as he looked at the extra teenagers.

Draco cleared his throat and Lucius brought his attention towards his son. Draco let out a breath before he faced his father and said, "The Dark Lord ordered – well, he didn't actually insist that they stay. But –"

"Tom allowed them to stay here!" Harry burst out happily, interrupting the Slytherin's bumbling.

_I thought I would have to correct Draco's stuttering. _Lucius sniffed, before giving Draco a look that said, "Malfoys don't stutter nor do they stumble on their words." His son could only bow his head in apology, before the two blonds turned their attention to the Gryffindor glowing beside Draco.

"Did he now?" Lucius said.

"I hope you don't mind Lucius. After all, they're Harry's friends." Drawled a voice entering the room.

Snape, Draco and Lucius got up from their seats and bent a knee, bowing to their Dark Lord. If the atmosphere couldn't get any tenser, it just did as the source of all evil entered the dining room. With a wave of his hand, the three got up and stood by their seats, waiting for the Dark Lord to take his place first.

"Why are the seats so far apart? We should get closer." Tom said, as he whipped out his wand. With a flick of his wrist, the dining table shortened until it easily fit all eight people. Of course, that meant the Dark Lord was sitting right next to Neville and Luna.

"Now, how about some breakfast?" he asked, as the three took their seats once more.

Lucius nodded his head before calling Tippy to send in breakfast. The house-elf popped in at his summons and popped back out after receiving its order. Seconds later, the table was filled with food.

Everyone chuckled when they saw Harry's eyes widened at the copious amount of food lining the table. Everyone was certainly most surprised when they heard the Dark Lord himself chuckle at Harry's excitement at the use of magic.

As they watched the green-eyed Gryffindor lift a hand towards the food, they saw a pale hand stretch out before giving Harry's hand a light slap. Harry pouted at Draco as he retracted his hand and the blond could only chastise the Gryffindor stating, "Etiquette in the Malfoy Manor is most important."

Lucius beamed inwardly, though he knew Harry wouldn't understand why proper manners were enforced at home. The Dark Lord laughed at the remark, before telling Harry that it was alright to eat.

Harry looked at Tom carefully before returning a look at Draco. With a heavy sigh and a roll of his eyes, Draco allowed the Gryffindor to eat. Smiling, Harry piled his plate high with food before eating. And that's when everyone started his or her own meal.

"Harry, with the amount of food you have, you make it seem like you been starving your whole life." Neville said, trying to crack a joke.

Harry froze at the comment before slowly placing his spoon down onto his plate – appetite suddenly gone. The blond beside Harry noticed his change before setting down his own fork and turned to him.

"Are you alright Harry?" he asked worriedly.

Everyone turned to look when they heard Draco speak before seeing Harry with a closed off look in his face. His complexion seemed paler than usual and his body seemed to be filled with slight tremors here and there.

The brunet shook his head, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes. Draco frowned before removing himself from his seat, pulling Harry from his own and sitting back down in his seat with Harry in his lap. He soothingly rubbed Harry's back while the Gryffindor hid his face at the crook of Draco's neck.

_He's crying._ Draco thought, as he felt his neck becoming wetter with Harry's tears. He shot a glare at the Gryffindor that was sitting beside Harry before kissing the crown of Harry's head.

_What's wrong? Please tell me._

_The Dursleys... _Harry sniffled. _They would use food as punishment. If I ever did anything bad, they would send me to my cupboard and I sometimes wouldn't even get food to eat. _

Draco felt his anger soar and soon everyone at the dining table felt a crackle of electricity erupting from the Slytherin. The audience's eyes widened in shock as they watched Draco fighting to control his anger. They saw Harry cuddle closer to the blond before Draco wrapped his arms securely around him.

_All of them?_ Draco could barely contain the growl threatening to erupt.

_No. _Sniffled Harry. _Just my uncle. Aunt Petunia would give me some food whenever he wasn't looking. Dudley tried to help a couple of times, but he would always get punished. Although it was just a couple of smacks. But during those times, I would get hit too. He thought I was changing his son. _

Draco took several deep breaths to calm down, all the while realizing that he was emitting electricity from his body. Looking down to make sure he wasn't hurting Harry, he saw that the Gryffindor didn't even realize he was practically electrical.

The blue strands of electricity soon faded away as his anger did. Draco gently patted Harry's head before he looked up to see everyone watching him.

"Electricity Draco?" His father asked.

"First I've ever seen it." Draco answered.

The Dark Lord quietly watched the scene unfold before him, thinking it was interesting that the young blond Slytherin was practically shooting electricity when angry.

_I must look into this._ He thought, though a giggle pulled him from his thoughts. He watched the blond Ravenclaw beside him look at him with a gaze that seemed to know all the answers, before she looked away to stare at the Slytherin – Gryffindor pair.

_Interesting, very interesting. _He mused, removing his gaze from the blond beside him to watch Draco encourage Harry to continue eating to his heart's content. But he let out a chuckle when he heard Harry tell the blond he couldn't possibly eat the food the Slytherin was currently piling on to the top of the food he had already gotten. That stopped the blond quick as a whistle, before Draco removed some food off of Harry's plate and onto his own.

"There, now we can share _and_ you can eat the food on your plate." Draco smirked.

Giving the Slytherin a shy smile, Harry slowly ate while sitting on Draco's lap. Draco's comfortable lap. He wiggled a bit. Draco's very very comfortable lap. Though the Gryffindor didn't know what he was doing to the blond until he felt something poking at him from underneath and felt a pair of hands still his movement.

_Better stop before something happens that I won't regret._ The blond thought, as he mentally caressed the brunet sitting on his lap. He let out a warm breath by Harry's neck, feeling the brunet stiffening as his senses took control.

Letting out a mental chuckle, Draco felt Harry melt into his embrace before continuing to eat his food. As thus, breakfast resumed.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harry, we shall continue on with your studies."

The Gryffindor groaned in exasperation. "Isn't there anything fun to do around here besides studying?" He laid his head down onto his arms.

"I refuse to do any more school work. I want to have fun. Didn't you tell me this is summer break?"

"Ah, there's the Harry we know and love." Neville said, clapping Harry on his back.

"What?" Harry peered from his little hideout between his arms.

"You didn't think the Harry we knew loved studying did you? No, he loved flying. Quidditch mostly, but flying came close." Neville explained.

"Quidditch? What's that?"

"Blimey. I can't believe we've forgotten that you've forgotten." Neville said, slapping his forehead.

"Is anyone else going to explain to me or is Neville going to have to continue speaking through breakfast?" Harry joked.

"Right, well Quidditch is a Wizard's game – on broomsticks. Quite fun and exhilarating actually." Hermione said.

"You would know." Draco said, lifting an eyebrow. "You don't even play."

"And I suppose you do." Harry said, turning to the smirking blond.

"Of course. I'm Slytherin's seeker. The best there is in fact."

Luna giggled while the other Gryffindors snorted, covering up their laughter.

"I don't suppose you're very good at it." Harry said.

"I'm the best." The Slytherin replied in a haughty tone of voice.

"Very well. I order you to teach me this Quidditch."

"You order me?" Draco asked, giving Harry a 'are you seriously talking to me in that tone' kind of look.

"Please, oh wise and sly Slytherin of whom I couldn't think of living without." Harry said dramatically, raising his arms up and down as if to hail the blond Slytherin.

Lucius and Severus only raised an eyebrow at Harry's dramatics before clearing their plates. Tom watched on in silence, seeing how Draco would react to Harry's response. After the plates had vanished the plates away towards the kitchen sink, the gang stood up out of their chair.

"What better way to work off breakfast than a good game of Quidditch?" Draco asked.

"But you haven't got enough players for each team." Luna said dreamily.

"I don't suppose you're willing to host several more guests, would you Lucius?" Harry asked, giving the older blond a full-blown, green wide-eyed look with pouty lips to boot.

Before the blond could reply, Tom spoke. "No, Lucius wouldn't mind." He turned to look at Lucius as if daring him to disagree with his decision. When the blond tilted his head in agreement, Harry thanked the blond with another hug.

"This is great! I can call uh… hmm… what was his name again Hermione?"

"Ron. Ronald Weasley."

"Yes! That's him." Draco withheld a tsk when he heard that his house would be overrun by the redheaded blood traitors of the pure blooded family. "Merlin, I can't believe I've forgotten my best friend's name. So I've heard he has several siblings?"

"Yes, six actually. First Bill Weasley – but his real name's William. Then it's Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron and finally Ginevra Weasley, but she goes by Ginny." Hermione listed.

"Wow, must've been trying very hard for that girl." Harry joked, only to receive deadpanned looks his way. Clearing his throat he changed his words, "Do they all play Quidditch?"

"Yeah, Fred and George were Gryffindor Beaters, you were Gryffindor Seeker and Team Captain, Ginny was Chaser and Ron was Keeper. Not sure what Bill and Charlie were, but I heard they were great players as well when they were on the team."

"Cool! So, we can call them all over, that should be enough right?"

"No, there's actually several players on each team. There are seven players on each team, to be precise - three Chasers, two Beaters, one keeper and one seeker. But, the team is allowed to have substitutes. Besides, Charlie's in Romania and Bill's in Egypt."

"Draco," the brunet turned, rounding up on the surprised blond, "Do your friends play? We can make it a Gryffindor versus Slytherin match. I'm sure that it would please you to no end if you were to win. After all, haven't your house been trying to beat the Gryffindor house ever since first year?"

The Gryffindor was smiling cheekily at the Slytherin, knowing that he had somehow hurt Draco's ego. "Alright then. I accept the challenge, but let's make it a little bit more interesting." Draco said, feeling up to the challenge.

"Winners make the losers do whatever they want. For an entire week and they must not complain about it." Draco proposed.

"Winners?"

"Yes, not just one person. The entire winning team of the Quidditch game will choose one person on the losing side to do their bidding for an entire week."

Draco smirked when he saw Harry mull over the option presented to him. Finally after a couple of minutes of inner battle, Harry brought gleaming green eyes to amused silver ones. "I accept. Better hope you don't lose Malfoy."

"Be back in an hour. On the Quidditch field."

Draco barked out a laugh, leaving everyone in the dining room as he headed towards the nearest fireplace.

All eyes turned on Harry once the blond left the room. Neville was the first to speak. "Are you sure about this Harry? You may have five years experience under your belt, but your mind is that of a first year, even before then." "

"Besides, Draco's been playing Quidditch his entire life." Everyone turned to look at Hermione. "That's what I'm assuming the Quidditch pitch out back is for." She said, annoyed by everyone's blatant surprise at her defense for Draco.

"Do you _want_ him to win?" Harry said, smiling.

"Heavens no. I'm sure we'll end up a part of this bet, so of course I'll be rooting for you." She said, waving away Harry's amused expression.

"Good, because since we'll only have five players, you and Neville will make a total of seven."

"What?! You cannot possibly believe that Neville and I will be able to play a game of Quidditch."

"Why not? I'm sure you can play."

"Harry, sure Neville and I are able to ride on our broomsticks. But, we've never even had any experience in Quidditch before."

"Well, time's a wasting. We must gather up the others and bring them here. Off we go!" Harry said, bouncing out the room. After a couple of minutes, his head poked back into the dining room. "Well? What are you all waiting for? We're wasting time! We only have an hour!" And then he bounded out.

A couple of seconds later, he bounded back in. "Oh by the way, how do we communicate with them?"

"We can head over to Ron's place by using the floo network. Could we use yours Mister Malfoy?"

Nodding his head, Lucius sent the children off; however, Luna was the only one that stayed behind.

"Are you waiting for an invitation, Miss Lovegood?"

"On the contrary, I would like to have a word with Tom." The blonde said, smiling at the Dark Lord dreamily. Looking at the Dark Lord, Snape and Lucius waited for his command. The Dark Lord sent them off with a wave of his hand and his attention never leaving the blond Ravenclaw's gaze.

.

.

.

.

.

Silence loomed over the two individuals in the room, although neither one of them seemed to feel the least bit awkward about it. Nevertheless, Tom decided to break the silence first.

"Well Miss Lovegood? What would be so important that you'd have to have an audience with me, alone? Are you not afraid of death?"

The blonde Ravenclaw's eyes roamed his face before smiling towards him. "I'd like for you to remove your glamour Tom. After all, it's just the two of us here."

"What makes you think that you are worthy to see my real form?" Tom asked, quirking an eyebrow at the blonde.

Luna just smiled, tilted her head and gave a small giggle before the entire room started shaking. Tom looked around the room to see the chandelier hanging from the ceiling shaking with the Earth's enormous tremors. The china within the Malfoy's cabinet shook hard, though they shattered once colliding with the glass frames surrounding them.

Removing his eyes from the room's shaking interior, he turned his gaze towards the Ravenclaw, who seemed to have moved from her position from beside his side. She had appeared right next to him with her face a mere five inches from his own.

Luna's eyes were pearl white, hair gently floating around her small frame as if she were in water. And when she spoke the next few words, Tom could feel the power ebbing from her body, washing over him – threatening to drown him.

"I don't suppose you think I'm worthy now?" She asked, lifting the edges of her mouth in a slight smile, her eyes glowing even brighter than before.

"No, I still don't think you are." Tom said haughtily, putting on a front.

A loud creak echoed in the room before the dining table crumbled into pieces before Tom. Luna got up from her seat and slowly walked around Tom, observing him quietly. "Tom, Tom, Tom," she said, "Wouldn't you like to know why I am worthy?"

Tom looked at her amused. "Not really. I just know you're not worthy."

Quick as a flash, Luna had her hand wrapped around Tom's throat, lifting his bigger frame up into the air a couple of inches from the ground. Giving him a wide pearly teethed smile, she asked again, her voice growing darker, laced with evil.

"You think me worthy now?" Her fingers curled even tighter around Tom's throat with each word that passed through her mouth, suffocating his passageway – no doubt leaving fingerprints on his throat.

Tom tried to remain calm – or as calm as he ever could with someone, who was smaller than him, that was currently cutting off his oxygen intake. He lifted his hands up in an attempt to remove the Ravenclaw's hand from his person, but found he couldn't. He could only watch that dark smile grow in size and with each passing second, the blonde's hair whipped around her in a frenzy, no doubt with the increasing amount of power she was exhibiting.

"Now, I want to know why you would even think about harming my child." She asked, loosening her grasp only a fraction in order to allow the Dark Lord to speak.

"Y-Your child?" he rasped. "Harry Potter was born from James and Lily Potter."

"That is correct. However, he is my child in a different sense. And I would like to know what you plan on doing with him."

"Release me." He wheezed, as he felt her anger simmering just below the surface.

Instantly the Ravenclaw's fingers were removed from his throat and he dropped the last couple of inches onto the ground and stumbled back to his seat – which thankfully wasn't destroyed – lest he be sprawled onto the floor right about now.

"Answer my question." Luna pulled her skirt beneath her thighs and kneeled down towards the floor. However, instead of the tiled flooring beneath her person, grass grew from underneath, allowing her to sit comfortably. Now she was sitting and waiting patiently for his answer. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

Tom rubbed his throat gingerly and watched wide-eyed at the power she was exhibiting. "I plan on gaining his trust. After that, we can take care of that old fool. And seeing as you seem to have a large amount of power, will you not retrieve his memories for him?"

The Dark Lord waited for an answer from the individual before him. Then, he saw the grass retreating back underneath the ground and saw the blonde's hair gently falling back into place on top of her shoulders. Her eyes returned to their normal shade of silvery grey.

"That's good. It's all going according to plan." She then got up from her seat and skipped out of the room without a glance back.

Tom watched her take her leave in bewilderment. _Going according to plan? I have been incorporated into her plan?_ _I'm the Dark Lord. No one makes me their pawn. _

The ticked Dark Lord got out of his chair with a growl. How dare that lowly Ravenclaw threaten him just moments ago only to skip out of the room like nothing had happened?

He strode out of the room in anger, too lost in his own thoughts and anger - not knowing that the room had been reverted to its previous state from before the tremors occurred when the blonde Ravenclaw had left the room.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zabini Manor." Draco shouted, as he threw the floo powder into the fireplace. Watching the flames rise into the air, he took a deep breath and stuck his face into the green flames.

"Draco? What are you doing?" Blaise asked when he spotted the dismembered head in his family's fireplace.

"I've come to ask if you'd join me for a game of Quidditch. And if so, would you kindly round up the others and bring them over in an hour."

"But, Draco. That's only the seven of us. Who are we up against?"

"The Gryffindors, of course. Who did you think we'd go against?"

"The Gryffindors!" Blaise exclaimed, closing his book and giving the blond his full attention. "How'd you get a match with them? I thought you hated them."

"Well, we have an incentive for them. Grab the others and be here soon. I'll explain everything." Draco said, and his head disappeared from the flames, leaving Blaise alone with red flickering flames.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, how does one use the floo network?" Harry asked, as he carefully inspected the Malfoy Manor's fireplace. With a thinker-like pose above the waist, Harry's feet took him back and forth in front of the empty fireplace. Neville stopped the Gryffindor before he could think too hard – laughing inwardly at his own joke.

"Here, why don't we show you how to use it." Neville said, motioning for Hermione to step into the fireplace. Harry watched as Hermione grabbed a handful of green powder.

"What's that?"

"Floo powder."

"The Burrow." Hermione shouted, throwing down the floo powder. Harry jumped when green flames erupted from the fireplace, covering Hermione. Within a couple of seconds, the flames died down and Hermione was gone.

"What the bloody hell?!" He cried, running to inspect the empty fireplace.

"That's how you use the floo network. You have to say your destination loudly and clearly or else you'll be taken somewhere else." Neville said.

"Alright." Harry gulped before stepping into the fireplace. Neville handed him the small pot of floo powder and stepped back.

"Remember, say The Burrow loudly and clearly." Neville said enunciating the words.

"Right." Harry nodded before looking forward. "The Burrow." He shouted and away he went.

Neville let out a relieved sigh. After hearing that Harry had wounded up in Knockturn Alley the first time he used Floo Powder, Neville was almost quite certain Harry would mess up this time. But he was glad the Gryffindor got it right this time, though it would be his 'first time' using the floo with amnesia.

The Gryffindor turned when he heard humming coming from the hallway and saw Luna skip into the room with a dazed smile on her face. "You coming Luna?"

"Yes. I'd like to see the Weasleys as well." She said, grabbing some floo powder and stepping into the fireplace. "The Burrow!" she cried, and she was whisked away. Neville was the last to follow and soon he too was gone.

.

.

.

.

.

When Harry stumbled from the fireplace, he nearly sprawled across the rug, but a hand caught him by his arm and pulled him up with ease – as if it had be waiting for his tumble all along.

Harry looked up to see twins grinning from ear to ear – one of them was holding him up. Dusting himself off, he thanked them before asking where Hermione was.

"She went…"

"With Ginny…"

"To her room." They finished together.

And so, Harry was left standing there in awkwardness, not knowing how to tell them he had no clue who they were. _I hope Neville comes soon!_ He thought, fidgeting.

A roar from the fireplace behind him had him spinning around in relief when he saw Luna step out followed by Neville after another roar of green flames. Luna gave the twins an airy smile before skipping out of the room. Neville dusted himself off before talking to the twins.

"Alright there Fred? George?"

"Alright Neville. Not that we're not happy to see you all here…"

"But what are you lot here for?"

Harry stepped behind Neville, tugging on his sleeve silently in hopes that Neville would get the hint that he was feeling uncomfortable dealing with people who knew him but he didn't remember.

"We're here to talk about a Quidditch match. But before that, Harry's got something to tell you guys." He turned to look at the Gryffindor who looked like a deer in the headlights.

Scowling at the grinning teen, Harry turned to look at the twins. "I'm sure we've met before, but I don't quite remember you all. You see, I've got amnesia."

"Did you get hit with a memory charm Harry?"

He looked at Neville questioningly. _There are memory charms here?_

_Well of course there is Harry. You didn't think magic would have those too did you?_ Draco answered for him while Neville nodded at his silent question.

_Bugger off twat. As of now until the end of the competition, we're opponents! I can't have you sneaking around in my head while we're setting up plays._

_Alas, I'm hurt my dear. I thought you'd love to have me hanging around you. _Harry soon felt a mental caress and his cheeks darkened. – all the while, Neville and the twins were watching his expressions with amusement.

"What's he doing?" Fred asked quietly.

"He seems to have telepathy, with Draco Malfoy himself." Neville answered back.

"That ferret? I'd wager he's been making Harry blush this entire time."

"I'd put a galleon on that. They've been at it for years. Finally, they're together."

"I wouldn't say they're together "together". They're just really … close." Neville finished awkwardly, not knowing how to describe the relationship between Harry and Draco.

Fred and George turned to each other before grinning wickedly and walked up besides Harry before throwing an arm around his shoulders, startling the Gryffindor out of his chat with the Slytherin.

"So Harry, we hear …"

"You like this bloke Draco."

The three Gryffindors watched with muffled laughter as Harry sputtered and grew red with embarrassment, trying to deny his feelings for the blond. Pulling Harry from the twins, Neville shook his head at them.

"Don't worry about them Harry, but it's true. We've seen how he acts towards you. You'd have to be blind not to see it. He really does have feelings for you."

Harry blushed. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"Well then, about this Quidditch match." Fred interrupted.

"Who's it with?"

"You'd never guess."

"Malfoy and his Slytherin gang?"

"Wow, how'd you know?"

"Please Harry…"

"If it's anything we know…"

"We'd know about that…"

"After all, you didn't expect us…"

"To believe you've found a place…"

"To play Quidditch from nowhere."

"That seems a bit harsh don't you think?" Neville said, frowning.

"No, no. I don't think so. After all, I'm quite poor. I don't see where I'd get a large Quidditch pitch anywhere besides the one at Draco's home." Harry said, disagreeing with Neville.

"But Harry, don't you see?"

"You're practically of age once your birthday arrives."

"What? Of age?"

"Yes. A wizard – "

"- or witch comes of age when it's their birthday."

"For some powerful ones …"

"They get a magical inheritance. It's sort of like a power boost." Neville spoke up.

"Hey!" The twins cried out, when Neville interrupted their explanation. Neville just grinned.

"Well, Malfoy's passed already. So, I'm assuming he's gotten his magical inheritance." Neville said. "Though, we haven't really seen what he is."

"Probably has a glamour on, that ferret does." A voice came from the doorway.

All heads turned to see another redhead standing there with an annoyed look on his face. Harry leaned in close to the twins when they whispered that was their younger brother Ronald.

"Ronald Weasley, we don't call Draco a ferret anymore." Hermione scolded, leading Ron and another redhead into the room, followed by Luna.

"I'll try for Harry's sake. That is – if what you've told us is true 'Mione." Ron said, sitting down on the armchair.

Everyone followed his lead when the redhead sat down and soon everyone was sitting comfortably in his or her own seats.

"Now, what's this about Harry forgetting everything?"

"We're not really sure about the details, but if you'd like, we could have Draco come to speak to us about it." Hermione said.

"Would he even step foot into this house knowing that we live here?"

Hermione gave Ron a narrowed look before Ron sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright woman. He can enter, but I'd rather know about it sometime later after the Quidditch match. I can't wait to wipe the smirk off his face when he realizes Harry is still able to beat him even without his memories."

The room was then filled with smirks and grins when everyone was reminded that Harry is possibly the greatest young seeker in a century.

"Since there's already five of us, we just have to find two more players."

"Actually…" Neville started. "You've already got a set team." Both he and Hermione gingerly raised their hands into the air with a weak smile on their faces.

There was a long silence before the Weasleys exploded with surprise.

"What?!"

"The two of you can play?!"

"What? What's wrong?" Harry asked confused, looking into bewildered faces. "Is there something wrong with me asking them to join us?"

"Harry, mate. We don't know exactly how to tell you this, but…" Ron looked off to the side.

"These two haven't even played Quidditch once during the school years they've been there."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, covering his mouth in shock. "I assumed everyone played Quidditch since everyone seemed to know what Quidditch was. I'm so sorry! We've lost the game because I've forcibly put you guys into it." He cried, apologizing to them profusely.

"Oh there's no problem Harry." Hermione said, waving away his exclamations.

"We've just got to avoid the bludgers, the beaters and possibly anything else that would make us fall off our broomsticks." Neville said, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly.

Everyone stared at him with surprise at how he could be so relaxed about the whole situation. Neville turned to look at them. "What? Isn't that what Quidditch is all about? Staying on your broomstick in order to score points and win the game?"

"Brilliant Neville. Just brilliant." Ron said, looking at him in awe.

"You've finally got the Gryffindor courage." The anonymous redhead sitting beside the twins said.

Harry turned to look at her, wondering why she was here in the first place. Then he remembered Hermione mentioning a Ginny Weasley amongst Ron's total of six other siblings.

"You must be Ginny Weasley." He stated, looking at the younger redhead.

Nodding her head, Ginny continued on with the conversation. "Well then. Since we've got to be there at Malfoy's place – sorry Draco's," she corrected, after she saw Harry frowning. "Sorry Harry, but it'll take awhile for us to get used to it. After all, it's not usual for enemies to become allies overnight."

Sighing to himself, he mentally told himself he'd be scolding Draco once the match was over. _Things must change around here._ He told himself, before he allowed Ginny to continue on with the conversation.

"Well, we better think up of some plan to defeat them. I don't know how much Harry's body will remember, but I don't think we should rely on him too much. Also, Neville and Hermione have never had proper Quidditch practice. So the advantage is – I'm sad to say – in Draco's favor."

"We'll just wing it!" Harry said, pumping his fist into the air. The others laughed at his enthusiasm.

"I'm afraid Quidditch isn't like that at all." Fred said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"If that were to happen, there would be more accidents." Ginny said.

"Not that there aren't any accidents now." George snickered.

"Anyway, here's what we'll do. Harry will be the seeker. Ron will be the keeper. Since Fred and George will be the beaters, that leaves me, Neville and Hermione as chasers." Ginny said, starting on the strategies.

.

.

.

.

.

"The Chosen One has lost his memories?"

"Yes Blaise. Can I continue now?" Draco asked, giving the olive-skinned teen a look.

"Severus was supposed to check up on Harry a couple of days at a time this summer. Though, because we ended our potions training early, he took me along with him."

"So you were basically going along for the ride." Blaise interrupted once more.

"Yes, I was. Severus didn't believe I could handle myself amongst potions ingredients." He sniffed, before continuing his story.

"Well, as we headed towards Harry's house, we heard loud screaming. Once we rushed in, we saw that fat lump raise a hand on Harry. The next thing we knew, his head hit the wall with a loud sound and then Harry ended up toppling off the top of the staircase. You should've seen all that blood that followed after him on the wall and on the staircase. It was like the blood was marking his trail to his death."

All the Slytherins shuddered once they were able to imagine what Draco had seen. "Go on then."

"Then, even after he was at the bottom of the steps, that stupid excuse of a muggle kept right on kicking him. I heard bones cracking and blood seemed to seep out of his body even more. It was like a bloodbath."

"I stunned that fat arse with everything I've got. It just happened! I didn't quite understand why I'd done it, but now I do." He said, voice soft now flared in anger.

The Slytherins watch trickles of electrical strands appear and disappear around Draco. Not knowing what to make of it, they kept their mouths shut and allowed Draco to continue on with his story.

"And then Snape had to use several potions to make sure he'd stay alive. I've never seen so many potions administered to a patient before. Though, it's safe to say, I've never been in Saint Mungo's before."

"Are you sure Draco? Perhaps it was all planned out. After all, he is the old coot's Golden Boy." A voice sneered from beside him.

Draco turned his angry glare from his hands to Pansy's face. The Slytherin withstood his glare like she usually did. "Don't look at me that way Draco Malfoy. You should understand where I'm coming from. Five years we've been enemies with him and the Gryffindors and now you're telling us we're to have a match with the same Gryffindors we're despised _and_ the scene you walked in upon at Potter's house? Isn't that a coincidence?"

"Coincidence or not, I know when someone's being abused or not Pansy. Though, I don't fancy you to think such things happen. We've all been tricked. Dumbledore is a joke. He wouldn't even come himself to Snape's house to check up on Harry. He sent Hermione instead."

"You say the mudblood's name like she's your friend." Pansy said, appalled.

"It's Hermione, and yes she is my friend. I'd like to think of her that way now anyway. And I don't want to hear you say that word ever again in my presence or her's. In fact, I don't want you saying that word at all."

The Slytherins looked at their Ice Prince with shock. To think he had changed the couple of weeks they've been away from school. He's even changed his whole demeanor – friends with Gryffindors, taking a stand for the muggleborn, and even glaring at them where the slightest bit of disagreement was shown. This wasn't like Draco at all.

"Draco, are you sure you've not been charmed? Perhaps a potion has been slipped to you." Pansy said, trying to reason with the blond.

"No Pansy. Do you really think I'd be foolish enough to let someone drug me with a potion? No, what I'm saying to you right now is all facts and the truth. I'm telling you, even the Dark Lord himself is starting to take an interest in helping Harry. And I'm certain he'll be telling your parents the same thing – the same thing I will now be telling you all. If you are to harm even a single hair on Harry's head, it'll be me you'll be answering to. I won't even be helping when the Gryffindors get a hold of you once I'm done with you. In fact, I think you should be lucky it'll only be me, because I don't think the Gryffindors will be lenient in their punishments." He warned, looking into each and every one of his classmates' eyes and seeing his message get through to them clearly.

Once he saw that they understood, he changed the topic. "Now, how are we going to defeat the Gryffindors?"

"Assuming you'll let us touch one hair on his head." Blaise said, raising an eyebrow, to which Draco pointedly ignored.

.

.

.

.

.

Murmurs filled the room as all the hooded figures converged into a single area. Their Dark Lord had summoned them all, and not a single person to be left out. Whatever it was had to have been very important – even the lowly slaves were summoned.

"My Lord."

All the death eaters within the room got to one knee and bowed towards their leader. Voldemort glided into the room, past all bowed heads and made his way onto the dais. He swept his cloak to the side and sat down, "You may rise." He declared, sweeping his hand to the side.

"My Lord, what have you summoned us for?"

Lucius and Snape continued staring at their Lord, knowing that the idiot who spoke out of turn would be punished harshly. Every death eater waited with bated breaths, wondering how long their Dark Lord would hold the Cruciatus Curse on the speaker. However, they were surprised when the Dark Lord chuckled – no punishment handed out.

"It has come to my attention that Lucius and Snape comes baring good news."

All eyes were fixated on the two death eaters standing beside the Dark Lord. No one dared to make a sound.

"Lucius and Snape have brought me the most wonderful gift of all … The Boy Who Lived."

At that declaration, murmurs broke out through the room. Gossip spread – some lies, some disbelievers and some even people who knew that to get in their Lord's favor, they must get their hands on the two men.

"My Lord, how did those two possibly get the boy to enter this abode? It's impossible. He wouldn't come willingly." Parkinson hissed, glaring at the two who seem to be enjoying his agitation.

"Crucio."

Every death eater watched as the body dropped to the floor and convulsed in mild tremors. The speaker bit his lip to prevent from crying out – unwilling to show weakness in front of such a large audience. After a couple of seconds, the body stopped its spasming and Parkinson was allowed to breath appropriately.

"Now, now Parkinson. Didn't anyone ever tell you it was rude to ruin a good mood?" Voldemort chided, as his fingers glided across his wand. Nagini chose to enter the room right at that moment, slithering past the gawking spectators, over the heaving body of Parkinson, between Lucius and Snape and finally up towards the dais where she curled up at Voldemort's feet, hissing.

The group subtly shifted on their feet, although not subtle enough seeing as how their Dark Lord grinned evilly. Petting Nagini, Voldemort continued with his announcement.

"In order to get the boy to trust me, you must not harm anyone close to him, anyone who knows him, or the boy himself. Is that clear?"

"Yes my Lord." The room echoed.

Smiling, the Dark Lord got to his feet and walked out of the room, leaving Nagini behind on the dais.

"Oh, because the news has put me in such a good mood, Nagini will not kill you today Parkinson. Nagini, time to eat."

A different body slowly floated from behind the dais and abruptly fell at the bottom of the steps. Hissing in glee, Nagini quickly struck before the victim could make a sound.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright, I'd say we're good" Ginny said, clapping her hands together.

"Now let's head back to Draco's." Hermione said, getting up out of her seat. The Weasleys followed in suit and they stood before the floo.

"I think Harry should go first." Ginny said. "Therefore, there won't be any surprises if we were the ones to enter first."

"You afraid of getting cursed or hexed little sis?"

Scowling at the twins, Ginny rolled her eyes and looked at Harry, who nodded his head and stepped into the fireplace.

"Oh wait! We haven't told Draco to allow the rest of us through. They won't get by the wards placed around the manor." Neville said, remembering.

"Don't worry, I'll remind Draco."

Upon grabbing the floo powder, Harry began to converse with the blond Slytherin. _Draco? Could you open up your wards for the Weasleys? They're about to come through. _

_It's done. _Came Draco's voice. Harry nodded his head at everyone before shouting, "Malfoy Manor."

He stumbled from the fireplace only to land upon a firm chest. Peeking up through his eyelashes, he saw Draco smirking at him. His cheeks now rosy red, Harry failed to remember the others were coming through and was soon in his own little world with the blond Slytherin.

As all the Weasleys piled through the fireplace, they were met with Slytherins who looked at them curiously, rather than with a vicious glare. Soon, the atmosphere in the room became awkward when both sides didn't know how to begin a conversation – their 'translators' caught up in their own little bubble.

Hermione cleared her throat, and the group turned back to look at the lovey-dovey couple in the center of the room – they still hadn't noticed everyone had gathered around them.

"Five galleons says they'll snap out of it once a hex is thrown their way." George whispered; Fred nodded his head whole-heartedly before shaking the head given his way, "You're on."

"What do you think you're doing here blocking the floo?" A voice asked from the hallway.

The group saw the couple's little bubble pop before their heads turned to see Lucius and Snape by the doorway. Realizing that he was still holding onto Draco, Harry hastily pushed himself away and tried to make himself presentable. If there was something Lucius didn't like, it was that Harry looked too untidy for his liking.

"Father, we were just about to head towards the Quidditch field." Draco said, clearing his throat.

"Yes, that's what it looked like with you and Harry in a lover's embrace." His father said, a twitch at the edge of his mouth.

Realizing his father was actually teasing him, he turned to look at the Gryffindor who was fumbling for an explanation. He heard Harry's thoughts as clear as day, with it spiraling down a staircase once Harry had heard his father catching them in their so called "lover's embrace".

"We'll be off then." Draco announced, pulling Harry by the hand out of the room. He led the group out towards the informal guest room and told them to be at the field in twenty minutes. Agreeing with the allotted time, the group dispersed – though Harry wasn't too fond of leaving Draco, and the blond was only too happy to see the disappointment on the brunet's face when he announced they'd be separating.

_It'll only be for twenty minutes Harry, besides we share the same room. Then, when we whoop your team's arse, you all will be under our control for the week. _

Harry's disappointed gaze turned determined and then scared. _I knew I forgot to tell them something._ Draco heard. Snorting, Draco patted Harry's head before taking his hand and heading towards their room to change into their Quidditch uniforms. Of course, he allowed Harry to go first in their bathroom because he was a properly raised gentleman. Then again, he knew he'd jump the poor boy if Harry were to change directly in front of him.

Shaking his head to relieve himself of those dirty thoughts, Draco quickly changed into his Quidditch uniform and when he heard the bathroom door slowly open, his head snapped towards it so quick, he swore he'd gotten a crick in his neck.

"Am I wearing this correctly? It feels really tight."

Harry was turning around several times, checking his outfit. Draco nodded dumbly at the Gryffindor before realizing he wasn't paying attention to him. Clearing his throat because he could feel a lump in his throat, he spoke up, "It looks fine. It's supposed to look that way. Skin tight. Also, you forgot your cloak." Draco accioed the Gryffindor's cloak and helped him into it, nodding in approval. "Looks really nice on you." He murmured, stroking the fabric.

"R-Really?"

Soon, the couple was back in their own little world, gazing into each other's eyes – until a knock came from their door. "Oi, are we going to play Quidditch or not?"

"We'll be right there!" Harry shouted, coming out of his 'Draco trance'. Soon the two left the room hand in hand and arrived at the Quidditch field, where their teams were waiting for them. Well, not exactly waiting for them – but flying around the Quidditch field on their broomsticks.

"About time you two showed up!" Ron called out.

"Twenty five minutes Draco. I'm surprised you're late." Blaise shouted.

"Not my fault. It's Harry's – he looked too good in his uniform!" Draco replied, earning a blush from the Gryffindor.

"Compliments will get you nowhere in this game Draco." Harry laughed before mounting his broomstick.

Draco watched the brunet rise into the air before soaring off into the distance. _Yes, but at least I get to see you smile._ He thought to himself before he mounted his own broomstick and took off.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright, I want a safe match. I don't want to be the ones that end up cleaning up after your bloody messes." Snape hissed as he stood in the middle of fourteen hovering Quidditch players. He could hear the Slytherins and everyone the Gryffindor team besides Neville, Hermione and Harry snickering at his annoyed statement. Neville and Hermione just grimaced, whereas Harry just look confused beyond his wits.

Sighing to himself, he set the bludgers free, then the snitch and finally he threw the quaffle up into the air. And the game soon began.

Of course, being the ones with the most experienced players on the team, Slytherin had gotten first hold of the quaffle and were immediately flying towards the Gryffindor keeper.

"I don't care even if Harry fancies you, Gryffindor's not going to lose to a bunch of snakes." Ron shouted, his attention on the never ending passes of the quaffle between the three Slytherin chasers. At the last moment, Ron dived towards his right, but the quaffle flew past him on his left and Slytherin scored ten points.

"Weasley is our King!" The Slytherins chanted, as they flew back to chase after the Quaffle. Ginny currently had it and was racing through the air, dodging bludgers headed her way left and right. Of course, Hermione and Neville were beside her for protection.

Seeing Blaise heading towards her at break neck speed, Ginny quickly spun on her broom – barely getting hit by the Slytherin and was able to continue on towards the Slytherin hoops, which were blocked by Theodore.

"Come on then Weasley. Let's see if you have better game than your brother." He smirked, quirking his eyebrow. Rolling her eyes, Ginny feinted left, then right and shot the Quaffle right above Theo's head. Missing the Quaffle by a mere centimeter, Theo watched helplessly as the Quaffle soar through the hoops, earning Gryffindor ten points – tied with Slytherin.

Giving him her own smirk, Ginny quickly pulled her broomstick back and headed back, chasing after the Slytherin chaser who had taken possession of the Quaffle.

Tens of feet above the game, Harry hovered around with his eyes peering to and fro. He was so focused on finding the snitch before Draco that he didn't notice the Slytherin himself slowly drifting close to him, until he spoke up.

"Think you'll win today's game?"

"You bet I will. I'm not going to lose to you." Harry said, his eyes never leaving the field.

"Well, no matter what happens, no hard feelings?" Draco asked, stretching his hand out towards the Gryffindor.

Just as Harry turned to finally give Draco his attention, he saw a flash of gold zipping back and forth behind the Slytherin. Automatically, his body pushed forward on his broomstick and he zoomed towards the shimmering light. Noticing that the Gryffindor had found the snitch, Draco pulled up on his broomstick and followed closely behind, finally catching notice of the snitch.

Peering behind him, Harry noted that Draco was picking up speed. Quickly he urged his broom forward quicker and he flew past several obstacles, people, dodged bludgers – just to keep up with the speedy snitch. Draco soon caught up and then were head to head, shoulder to shoulder, arm to arm – though Draco's were slightly longer than Harry's.

The snitch suddenly jerked upward and both seekers zoomed skyward – forgetting all about the game below them. Once the snitch reached it's highest peak – or as high as it would've liked, it jerked right and continued flying straight forward. The seekers then had to quickly make a sharp U- turn in order to catch up to the snitch - which had decided to change directions and flew in the opposite direction.

Just as the snitch had decided to sail down, Harry reached a little further and caught it, but he fell off his broom. _It's happening again._ He thought, eyes pinched shut, body automatically shifted to curl up tight in order to prevent damage from falling from hundreds of feet up in the air. He could've sworn he heard Draco shouting out loud and telepathically his name as he fell.

With the wind howling in his ears, Harry faintly heard several screams from far away. Watching as the ground drew closer and closer, Harry saw water droplets forming all around him before he collided onto the Quidditch field. Though, he didn't exactly collide onto the Quidditch field.

_It's… cold?_ He slowly opened his eyes to find himself encased within a water bubble. Gasping, he watched as air bubbles left his mouth. He held his breath as long as he could, but when he couldn't the rush of air bubbles escaped and he was suddenly hit with fear. _Oh no, I'm going to drown. _

He looked all around him to see everyone beside him, trying to help drag him out of his liquid prison – though all attempts were futile. He took a sharp intake of breath within the water only to realize that he could breathe in water. He looked around surprised, looking all over his body to see if he had changed in some way, but nothing seemed to be different.

Harry relaxed a great deal and as his body stopped being tense, the water around him dispersed onto the Quidditch field. He slumped onto the ground, realizing that his hand was still clasped tightly. The Gryffindor opened his hand to find that he had caught the snitch. Harry had won the game for his team!

"Draco, look! I've caught the snitch!" he cried, turning to the blond who had rushed to his side as soon as he was released from the watertight bubble. The blond knocked the snitch away from his hand and embraced Harry. Draco's arms wound around Harry's body tightly, gripping the Gryffindor close to him.

_I was so worried. You fell. I-It was happening all over again like last time. _

_I'm alright now. The water saved me!_ Harry gripped Draco's clothing tightly, soothing the blond.

"Harry, what was that?" Hermione asked. Not only was she curious, but she was also bewildered, along with the rest of their classmates.

"I-I'm not sure." Harry tried his best to answer from Draco's tight embrace. He wiggled his head up even further and perched his chin up upon Draco's shoulder. Now he could see everybody.

"One minute I was falling, the next I open my eyes to see I'm in water." He said. Hermione looked at him curiously, though worried before he remembered. "Oh! I almost forgot. Water droplets started forming around me as I fell." He noted, remembering the phenomenon that occurred just minutes ago.

"Well Harry, I don't think you're an elementalist." Hermione said, brows furrowed.

"An elemental what?"

"An elementalist. Someone who controls the four elements – water, earth, fire and air."

"You think I control water? What about Draco then? Don't think I don't feel or see the electricity running through you when you get angry." Harry said, as the blond turned to him surprised.

"Well, it's lightning actually." Draco corrected, slightly pulling away from the Gryffindor.

"You are getting close to your birthday. I wouldn't be surprised if you had a magical inheritance on it." Ginny said as she crouched down.

"It's in a week or so, your birthday." Draco said. Harry nodded his head.

"We'll take precautions then." Lucius said from behind the teens. "Draco had the same sort of, how you say, predicament as well when it was only a week away from his birthday."

"Oh, I can't wait to see what you become!" Hermione gushed. "I can't wait to learn all about it."

Everyone had a single similar thought running through his or her head. _Of course she'd be the one that would be interested in learning about this._

"Well, we'll see if there are any other signs that lead us to knowing what you'll become. It would be easier for us to get you ready then."

Nodding her head at her own plan, Hermione took off towards the manor, no doubt in search for books. The Gryffindor however stopped halfway and returned to their small group.

"Mister Malfoy, I was wondering if you'd allow me to gain access to your library."

"You may." And the group watched her scurry off into the distance.

"Well, time to head back in then." Draco said, picking up Harry bridal style.

"What about the game?"

"Gryffindor won!" Harry cried out, smiling. All Slytherins turned their heads to give their Ice Prince a flat look.

"He was quicker." Came the blond's explanation, and they all headed indoors.

"Quite peculiar don't you think Severus?"

"Indeed. We must keep this from that Headmaster of yours."

"We should report this to the Dark Lord. He would want to know about this strange and interesting development."

Nodding their heads, they headed back into the manor in search of their leader. Not one person seemed to notice that Luna was still sitting on the grass besides the Quidditch field with a smile on her face as she watched the scene unfold. Only until everyone had gone into the manor did the Ravenclaw get up from her spot and skip towards the spot Harry had landed just moments ago.

The spot was still moist. With a deep breath, Luna closed her eyes and reopened them to review its pearly whiteness. Her hair softly drifted around her, as if she was underwater. Pointing a finger at the wet spot, she rotated her finger until all the water had gathered together. Bring her finger up several inches in front of her face, she waved her hand over it, the water rippling in effect.

Giving the water a soft blow, the water rippled once more revealing a room with eleven individuals sitting on throne atop a dais of their own.

"It has been awhile, young ones." She said, giving a soft smile.

"How have you been? You seem well."

"No need to be formal. We're very close, but where has –"

"He'll return shortly. He said he would be watching over the young one until something has happened to him. Ah, there he is. He returns." A moment later, the empty dais was now occupied.

"It will be soon." Came the voice.

"Yes. I think I might start dropping hints."

"You can't –" The voice stopped when Luna lifted an eyebrow. "What I mean to say is, he needs to do this on his own."

"Very well. I shall not help him. I must go, before they worry."

The water rippled once more before it splashed to the ground. Luna's eyes returned to normal, he hair gently landed on her shoulders and she smiled dazedly.

"It's rude to eavesdrop Tom."

"It's not considered eavesdropping if one were around before you had any sort of communication."

"Is that so?" Luna said, turning around to face the Dark Lord.

"What was that just now? Why were you talking with the water?

"Whatever do you mean? I was just staring at the beauty of the Quidditch field."

"You and I both know that isn't true. So why don't you tell me the truth."

"The truth will come in time." Luna answered, as she walked away from the Dark Lord and headed towards the manor.

"Crucio." Tom spat, angered that the blond had defied him.

The curse merely bounced off of Luna and the Ravenclaw turned around with a dark look. "Was that meant as an assault on my person dear Tom? If it was, I'm afraid I'd have to retaliate in self defense."

Whipping out her own wand, Luna sent a wordless hex at the Dark Lord, watching as it cut up him robe from head to toe, leaving an inch long cut upon the Dark Lord's face.

"Come to me when you've finished being insolent." She said, tucking her wand away. And the blond returned to humming and skipping her way back inside the manor.

Surprised at the sudden turn of events, all his anger deflated as the Dark Lord was left with curiosity and interest of the situation. He too, made his way into the manor when he felt himself being summoned to Lucius's manor.

**Hey guys! It's been awhile! I know! Sorry about the long wait! It took some time to shape this chapter, but I've finally managed. I hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**So, first things first. I know I probably left out a lot of things in the first five chapters, but I will fix those loose ends and patch up the holes as the story moves on. Don't worry about it! Your questions will be answered shortly! **

**Anyway, have a great day everyone! (: **


	6. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own this story's plot!**

**A/N: I edited this chapter. Turns out I had a Crystal + Elle mixup. But don't worry. I fixed it up! :D **

**Chapter 6**

**Memories**

After leaving the Quidditch field, Harry and Draco had changed out of their Quidditch uniforms – Harry did so more quickly than Draco did. He really didn't want the Draco to baby him too much. He was old enough to take care of himself for Merlin's sake. Besides, it's not as if he was injured, and he kept telling the blond his healthy status repeatedly as the blond carried him all the way up to their private quarters. The blond however, strictly ignored the protesting Gryffindor in his arms.

When the two had reached their room, Draco had put Harry down onto the ground, rummaged through his closet and thrown out clothes for Harry to change into. Harry made the blond promise not to turn around as he changed and the blond replied that he wouldn't have time to stare at him because he would be changing himself. Blushing at his own assumption that Draco would be staring at him, Harry rushed to change, throwing the Quidditch uniform into a heap on the ground.

Although the clothes Draco had given to him were too big on his small stature, Harry was just glad to have some sort of clothing on him at the moment. He didn't think he would be able to stand it if Draco were to look at him naked. He turned his head and his breath caught in his throat.

The blond Slytherin was wearing a short sleeve white buttoned shirt that accentuated his Alabaster skin. The tie the Slytherin was wearing brought out the silver in his eyes. And the pants Draco decided to wear didn't help Harry's imagination stabilize at all; it seemed to be doing the opposite in fact – fantasies started running through the blushing Gryffindor's head.

Draco gave the Gryffindor a once over before whistling lowly. The shirt Draco had given Harry was meant to brighten the color of Harry's eyes, and it did – Draco had no qualms about it. But because it was a bit too big on the small Gryffindor, the shirt kept slipping off of Harry's shoulder and bared his skin for the world to see. Harry already folded the long sleeves of the shirt, so at least that helped a little bit. The pants Draco had thrown to Harry was shrunk slightly to fit his size and fit his size it did. The pants Harry donned showed off the slight curves of his legs and hugged his waist and arse tightly. It fit him as snug as a bug.

Shaking his head to rid the perverted thoughts that pranced across, Draco decided to lead the two of them to sit by the fireplace and enjoy the rest of the afternoon. However, the blond remembered what had happened just moments ago on the Quidditch field. And so, Draco had decided against this idea of relaxing because he soon started up a conversation with the brunet.

"Harry."

The brunet turned to look at the Slytherin who had called out to him.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you try controlling water?"

"Why don't you try control lightning?" Harry shot back.

Draco gave him a flat look. "Because lightning is dangerous?" he said, looking at the Gryffindor with a look that clearly said 'the answer is so obvious'.

"Water can be dangerous too." Harry said.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes. Water makes up about sixty five percent of the human body. So if I were to control water, I could possibly control humans as well. Although, the percentage varies depending on the person's body weight."

"You just sounded like Granger."

"I'll just take that as a compliment."

Harry and Draco's head snapped to the door to see everyone they knew hovering around the doorway. Pansy stepped in followed by Blaise and the rest of the Slytherins; the Gryffindors came after – first Hermione with a bag, then Neville, followed by the rest of the Gryffindors.

"You should knock before entering one's personal quarters Pans. I thought someone of your status would know that."

"Well, status doesn't matter anymore now does it? You're with the Boy-Who-Lived after all." She said pointedly looking at the two.

Harry turned to look at Draco. "The Boy-Who-Lived? I didn't know you were dating someone called that Draco. Why didn't you tell me?" In his eyes held disappointment and Draco saw that.

"Parkinson – I mean Pansy, was talking about you Harry." Neville said.

"Why don't you guys sit? There's enough room around the sitting area. Let me just light the fireplace." Harry said, about to get up from his seat.

"I got it." Draco said, sending bits of flames into the wood.

The Slytherins took up one side of the sitting area while the Gryffindors took up the other side. The Slytherins made themselves at home on Draco's large black corner sofa. It was practically big enough to fit eight people.

However, the Gryffindors, all except for Hermione gingerly took up the other large midnight blue corner sofa – chosen by Harry once he saw that all Draco's room consisted of were black, green and silver colors. They had looked through furniture catalogues until Harry had found the perfect color that pulled each color together harmoniously. Draco was thankful that his boyfriend had some taste in choosing furniture and the like.

"Are you sure you don't control fire as well?" Hermione asked as she took a seat on the cushion besides the coffee table.

"No, no. It's just lightning."

"Then what's with the flames?" Ron asked boldly.

"Well Weasley," Draco started but he felt a soft pull on his sleeve and immediately knew it was Harry silently telling him to watch it. "It just looks like flames, besides did you actually see the fire coming from my hands? I just shot lightning to the wood and flames appeared. Don't go assuming things."

Harry gave his sleeve another tug and Draco inwardly sighed. _You're lucky they're your friends Harry. _He thought and he swore he saw a light smile grace the Gryffindor's face before Draco apologized for his rude behavior towards Ron. That left their audience bewildered, all but Hermione and Neville that is, seeing as how they've been with him for quite some time now. Harry was always pointedly making Draco change the way he behaved; sometimes it would be subtle, other times it would be outright.

"Right. Anyway, I've picked out some books that I'd think would be important for Harry." Hermione said, as she rummaged through her small bag.

"That bag looks like something you'd use to hold a few tissues, not a couple of books."

"An undetectable extension charm." Hermione explained, as her arm dove deeper into the bag, now shoulder only left out. The group heard several noises as if books were being knocked around through her rummaging.

"Oh for Merlin's sake." She said exasperated. Hermione pulled her arm out, whipped out her wand and said, "Accio books." She opened her bag wide and several tiny items flew out, landing upon her lap. Quickly enlarging the items, she passed each person a book before placing every extra book onto the coffee table.

"A book on Magical Inheritance?"

"Information on Elementalists?"

"What sorts of books are these 'Mione?"

"I picked out any and all books that were related to magical inheritance – one way or another. I figured it would be easier for us to each read a book and to tell each other whenever we've found a clue on how to better understand a wizard or witch's inheritance." She stated, opening up the book in front of her.

"I thought we ruled out the fact that we could be Elementalists. Draco's element is neither fire nor earth."

"Even so, you could be one Harry. You do control the element water. I figured it's better to have more knowledge than to be left clueless in times of need."

"Really? You thought of this just a moment ago? Couldn't we have gotten some rest before you made us work?"

"Nonsense, Ron. It's better to get a head start on it before we run into any trouble once Harry's inheritance arrives."

Ron's stomach started grumbling, and he moaned. "Come on 'Mione. You know about a long work out, any normal person would be hungry."

Before Hermione could speak, another stomach grumbled in the room. Harry meekly smiled whilst he covered his stomach. "Sorry." He apologized as his stomach growled once more.

"Very well." Hermione conceded as she closed the book. "We shall have lunch."

"I think you would find it much more agreeable to have a nice lunch here. That way we can get right back to work afterwards without any chance of disagreement or change in plan." Draco said.

"Plus, it would give us a nice chance to introduce ourselves and get to know one another better." Harry chirped.

Each group looked a bit hesitant at the idea of communicating with one another, but Hermione stepped up to dissolve the unease they were feeling.

"If Harry and Draco are going dating now, I think the least we could do is get along with each other. I'm sure that's what they want." She said, hands on her hips. Even with her sitting down on the ground facing them, she seemed to be a formidable woman.

"W-What?!" Harry sputtered. "I'm dating Draco?! Pansy mentioned something about you getting together with the Boy-Who-Lived as well."

"Are you against that idea?" Draco asked, leaning towards the Gryffindor.

"I-I'm not really opposed to the idea of dating you…" Harry whispered, twiddling his thumbs.

"Then that settles it. We're dating." Draco said, smiling.

"Wait! I said I wasn't opposed to the idea. I didn't say we were dating. If we are, I want you to properly ask me out." He said.

"Alright then." Draco said, clearing his throat. He got to one knee, and gently held Harry's hand in his. "Harry Potter. Would you do me the honor of becoming my boyfriend?"

Harry flushed so badly, the Gryffindors thought it reminded them of their House colors – the red part anyway. Harry bit his bottom lip before looking up at the Slytherin. The brunet smiled before nodding. "I will." He answered, and the newly formed couple sealed it with a kiss.

"Good, I didn't know what I'd do if you guys had gone on flirting with one another." Neville said, congratulating the two.

"Now, we're going to flirt openly." Draco announced, grinning.

Groans were the only comment towards the blond's statement. Harry however pushed the blond, blushing that he had been flirting with him, but now would be seen flirting with him.

"Alright, enough with the flirting you two. Draco, lunch sounds good right about now."

"Pippy." Draco called out; the house elf appeared besides him when summoned.

"Yes young master?"

"Prepare some lunch for us. Whatever our guests want." He ordered, and then he turned to the others. "Just tell Pippy what you'd like to eat."

Hermione sniffed at the attitude of having a house elf under control, but ordered none-the-less.

"Bring us some afternoon tea. Have some extra just in case. Keep the lunch warm as well." And with that, the house elf popped away.

"Now, let's just talk and wait for lunch to arrive. Then we can start on looking for information on magical inheritance."

An awkward silence appeared as soon as Draco finished talking, although the group had doubts about whether or not the blond and the brunet noticed – they seemed to have gone into their own little world once more.

"Well… I guess we should introduce ourselves." Pansy said. "I'm Pansy Parkinson, sixth year, Slytherin." She nudged Blaise on the side to get him to continue.

"Blaise Zabini. Sixth year, Slytherin."

"Theodore Nott, sixth year, Slytherin."

"Vincent Crabbe, sixth year, Slytherin."

"Gregory Goyle, sixth year, Slytherin."

"Crystal White, fifth year, Slytherin."

The last Slytherin was one they'd never see before. She had jet-black hair with green highlights, which were currently tied up in a ponytail. Her right ear lobe had one ear piercing while the left ear lobe had two. She wore emerald stud earrings while the extra piercing had a Slytherin snake piercing embedded within it. The girl was currently wearing capris with a short sleeve white buttoned shirt with the Slytherin crest sewn onto her left breast pocket. Her right wrist donned a sterling bracelet while her left hand's index finger donned a ring with her family's crest.

"Crystal, and a fifth year at that? That's... surprising. We thought, or at least I thought, that they would be hanging with Flint. I suppose not. Oh, but don't feel offended by my statement. I didn't mean to be rude."

"No, no." the girl waved away the comment. "I'm not offended at the least. I suppose it is surprising to see a fifth year hanging with a sixth year group. But, I've known them since before we entered Hogwarts, so it's not surprising that no one knew about me until now."

"Very well, since you've introduced yourselves. I think we should do the same. I'm Hermione Granger, sixth year, Gryffindor." She looked towards the rest of the group to continue on with the introductions.

"Ronald Weasley, sixth year, Gryffindor."

"Neville Longbottom, sixth year, Gryffindor."

"Fred Weasley, ex-Gryffindor."

"George Weasley, ex-Gryffindor."

Hermione shook her head. "The one who called himself Fred is actually George and the one who called himself George is actually Fred. Really you two, to mess around at a time like this." She scolded the twins.

"Hey!" The twins cried out. "It's no fun if you ruin our little joke."

"Ginny Weasley, fifth year, Gryffindor." The last redhead said, interrupting her older brothers' complaining.

"And, we all know those two that have gone all lovey-dovey in their own little world." Ginny laughed.

"What do you two mean by ex-Gryffindor?"

"You didn't expect us to stay at Hogwarts when we gave that pink witch our best farewell prank did you?"

"So you were the ones who did those fireworks!" Crystal exclaimed, remembering the various explosions that erupted from within the school's premise and from the skies of Hogwarts.

"It was a brilliant job we'd done."

"Proud of ourselves I'd say."

"Ah, I almost forgot. What's your name?"

All eyes turned to the other blond who had entered the room without anyone noticing, until Crystal had pointed it out.

"Luna Lovegood, fifth year, Ravenclaw." Came the reply.

"Where had you been Luna? You missed ordering lunch."

"Are we having a small get-together? Oh, I love parties, especially if the flying wrecklespurts have gone awry. They love to make merry around crowds."

Everyone stared at her with confused expressions. What in Merlin's name are flying wrecklespurts?

"I'll have what everyone's having. I don't mind eating what you guys have already ordered." She added, before sitting down on the unoccupied cushion at the coffee table.

"Pippy, please include an extra order of food for Luna." Draco requested, as the house elf appeared once more at his summons. Nodding its head, the house elf popped away. And soon, all the books were removed from the coffee table and were replaced with the lunch.

Moans of appreciation came from everyone as they dug into their food. Pippy served them all tea before leaving the room. After everyone had finished their lunch, the plates themselves disappeared except for the teacups and the teapot, and all books were replaced onto the empty table.

"Let's start shall we?" Hermione said, opening up her book. "We have a lot to read, especially since there should be more books for us to read through. Ah, Luna. Here's a book for you too."

With a groan, each person complied with the Gryffindor's wishes before opening up a book of their own and started reading.

.

.

.

.

.

"My Lord."

"We have news."

The Dark Lord arrived at the room in the attire after the Ravenclaw had given him a new look. He had seen the stunned expressions upon Lucius and Snape's face. He knew they were both thinking the same thing. _Whoever had gone and done what they did to the Dark Lord was probably dead now._

But the Dark Lord knew the answer to their thoughts. The person who had done this is not dead and is in fact more powerful than he would've thought. He fixed up his appearance with a flick of his wrist and the fabric was repaired. The cut on his cheek however, was not healed even with his own magic. _I will get that girl for this._ He thought as he put on a glamour charm to cover up the cut.

"What have you summoned me here for?"

"The boy, as you know my Lord, is coming close to his birthday."

"He is currently showing signs of his magical inheritance, though we apologize. We do not know what he will be inheriting."

Voldemort didn't need to hear about this news from his subordinates. He had, after all, seen first hand when he was on the Quidditch field under the disillusionment charm.

"Crucio."

Both Lucius and Snape fell onto the ground writhing in pain. They didn't know why they were being punished, but didn't dare voice out their confusion. They had thought that the news would bring great interest to their Dark Lord, but apparently it did not.

The two were held under the Cruciatus curse for quite some time. Not because their news had not interested their Dark Lord – no, they were punished for that within the first couple of seconds of the Cruciatus curse. The Dark Lord was no punishing with no reason at all, none other than the fact that he had been denied the information that he ordered to have from the Ravenclaw, had tried to punish her only to find that his magic had no effect on the girl, and also had two of his most trusted Death Eaters see him in such a state of disgrace.

Finally, he relieved them of the curse. He saw the side effects occurring after being held under the Cruciatus curse for quite some time, though the side effects were quite small. He ordered them to leave him and get healed. Voldemort saw the surprise on their face when he had shown some form of concern for their health, but he waved it off. He was allowed that at least. He thought and soon froze in his thoughts.

_I'm caring for others? This is impossible. I do not care for other's well being. That boy is changing me. _He thought.

Lucius and Snape bowed to him before retreating from the room, leaving Voldemort in his own thoughts.

"The Dark Lord…" Lucius began after awhile.

"We shall not speak of it in front of anyone else." Snape finished, as the two headed towards their rooms.

"I'll have Eleanor come to heal us."

"Is she not busy at Saint Mungo's? She has her job there."

"Nonsense. It is currently her break from her shift. She'll arrive as soon as possible."

With that, Lucius entered his room and left Severus to his. Shaking his head, Severus entered his own room to await the healer's arrival.

.

.

.

.

.

"'Mione, I think I found something."

"Well, don't just sit there. Read it to us."

_Signs of Magical Inheritance_

_There are many signs that prove one is about to enter their inheritance. In the early stages, one will feel their body temperature changing from time to time. Not only will this affect the person's actions, but it will also affect their magical core._

_Depending on what the wizard or witch will become after their inheritance, the use of his or her magic is strictly forbidden, lest the variation of magical use fluctuates. The fluctuation will be costly to one's magical inheritance._

_However, if it is a strong witch or wizard, the cost will not be too great. In fact, there might not be any consequences at all. Their magical core however, will case mishaps when using spells and the like. _

"Well, that wasn't very informative at all." Ginny said, sitting back.

"It doesn't talk about our magical core though. That's important right?"

"It's as important as needing a heating charm in the middle of the summer. Which means, it's practically useless. The magical core will probably change after the inheritance, so there's really no use for that information."

"It talks about the magical core _before_ the inheritance. That's worth at least something." Ron grumbled, flipping to the next page.

"How about this Hermione."

_Elementalists and their Powers_

_It is easy to figure out which Elementalists has which element. It has to do with the personality. _

_Water, its Latin term aqua, is calm and relaxing, someone who is least likely to trek away from his or her path, but water is not only a passive element. It can also be an offensive and defensive element. With its healing abilities, water is a necessary source of power during battle. Water can also be offensive; because the world is practically made up of water, people tend to forget that water is not there for their own use, but for the use of nature._

_Fire, its Latin term ignis, when used incorrectly can harm others more than helping others. One can see that with fire, the user is normally hotheaded, or tends to run headfirst into situations without a plan. With a burst of fiery hatred, one can destroy everything and anything in its path. Fire is possibly the most difficult element to control. Only one with the strength to control oneself can hope to control this element, and in controlling this element, one can make it through the darkness. _

_Air, its Latin term ventus, is a passive aggressive element. It allows the user to guild him or her through pathways hidden beyond one's sight. One often mistakes the element as being useless in battle, but when used offensively, air is possibly much terrifying, though it is hard to compare. Though, one must not forget that air is also a part of a harmonious balance in the world. _

_Earth, its Latin term terra, the last element shows that the user is normally someone who uses their strength or the strength of their surroundings to their utmost advantage. Earth, though soothing to the touch can also be an element worth feeling its horror. The Earth Elementalist often creates treacherous terrains when feeling angered. It is not enough to assume that one element is more powerful than the others. _

_All in all, the elements are strong when separate. One can feel an element's true power when all four are together harmoniously – passively, offensively, or defensively. No one better understands these elements than the Elementalists themselves. _

"Boring. That doesn't help at all."

"Well, why don't you try finding some information then?"

"I think this book may be more useful than anything." Luna piped up, breaking up the rising tension between the two houses.

"Greek Gods and Mythology?"

"Luna, where did you get that book?"

"Well, the book Hermione gave me wasn't very useful at all. I decided to pull out a book of my own. In fact, I brought it here with me when I entered the room. I suppose no one was really paying attention because lunch had just about arrived." The Ravenclaw said.

"Hey… you guys."

Everyone turned to look at the youngest Weasley. She seemed to be trying to remember something.

"Didn't the – " she stopped when she realized that there were Slytherins in the room.

"Well? Get on with it!" Pansy said, annoyed that the redhead was keeping them in suspense.

Noticing the problem, Hermione waved to Ginny to continue. "Don't worry Ginny, we can trust them. If anything we can all sign our names on a parchment I'll spell to hex anyone that speaks of any information from inside the room outside of this room."

In fact, just as she was saying this, Hermione indeed had whipped out a piece of parchment paper, a feathered pen and started writing down her name on it. She passed the parchment around the room, having everyone sign their names onto the piece of paper. Once she had received the parchment, she took out her wands and hastily muttered several spells on to it.

"There, now if anyone were to speak of anything we talk about in this room to anyone other than the fifteen of us, they'll be hexed, slightly cursed, and – well, just know that it's not harmful to kill you, just enough to send you to the infirmary." Hermione ended with a smile, as she rolled up the parchment paper and tucked it away inside her bag.

"Well, remember at the beginning of the summer? In Padfoot's house? Everyone was talking about Harry and his inheritance." The redhead began.

The Slytherins exchanged glances with one another. Who in Merlin's name was Padfoot?

"Oh yea… they mentioned something about mythology right?" Ron said, remembering that day.

"Oh, how could I have forgotten?" Hermione said, mentally scolding herself. "I told you guys I'd do some research, and I did! Wait, just give me a second." The brunette said, opening the bag once more and accioed several different parchment paper. Finding the correct one, Hermione filed the rest away and opened the one she currently had in her hands.

"Greek Mythology." She said, reading the top of the page.

"Yes, that's the one." Luna said, smiling.

"It's a good thing I looked up on information about every culture. Otherwise, we'd be so confused."

"How many cultures did you look up exactly?"

"Twenty-five, give or take a few." Hermione aimlessly answered, her attention focused on the parchment before her.

"And how long, might I ask, did it take?"

"Oh don't worry. In fact, it was my quickest work yet. Only half a day for each culture – and only a couple dozen of feet of parchment paper written on each of them." Hermione answered once more.

Everyone looked at her like she was the newest magical species in the Wizarding World. Everyone except the Gryffindors of course, though they held little shock on their faces as well. The group just watched as Hermione quickly scanned the parchment paper, pulling it up to continue reading. The only noise in the room was her feverish muttering and Luna's rhythmless humming.

"Ah ha! I found it."

"Good thing too. I hope they're not upset that I led you guys towards this path without mentioning it to them. Although I did promise I wouldn't. Oh what's done is done. What fun would that have been if we were reading all the time now isn't that right?" Luna said, clapping when Hermione had found the thing she hoped for her to find.

"Greek Gods?" Harry asked, as he looked over Hermione's shoulder.

"Yes, there's dozens of them actually. But we should start from the first three – Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. "

"They're not the very first though." Draco noted.

"No, it was Uranus and Gaia. Uranus was the sky and Gaia was the earth. Then it went to Cronus, Rhea. After that it was Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter and Hestia."

"So what does this have anything to do with Harry and Draco?"

"Don't you see? Harry controls water, which links him to Poseidon. Draco controls lightning, which links him to Zeus."

"Oh ho ho. So you mean to say Zeus and Poseidon are having an incest relationship through Draco and Harry?" Fred said, laughing.

The couple flushed at the teasing before Ginny took a pillow and threw it at her older brother.

"No, you idiot. I didn't mean it like that." Hermione hissed. "Forget about him Harry, Draco. Fred was just trying to ease the tension in the room. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, maybe Harry and Draco's magical inheritance will be related to the Greek Gods."

"No, no no." Luna objected, wagging her finger and shaking her head. "Not related to the Greek Gods, they will be inheriting the Greek Gods' powers and status." She explained.

This just shocked everyone's minds for a couple of minutes and all Luna did was laugh joyfully at their expressions.

"It's impossible. No one can become a god." Hermione said, denying Luna's words.

"Ah, to be young and filled with logic." The Ravenclaw mused, rocking side to side on the cushion beneath her.

"I don't know why you guys can't seem to grasp the possibility of this happening. After all, we live in a magical world. Anything is possible." The Ravenclaw reminded them as they shook out of their trance.

"Hermione, what's that?" Harry asked, pointing to a paragraph several inches away from the one she just read.

"Erm… it's nothing really Harry." She said, trying to pull the parchment away from his view.

"If it's nothing, you wouldn't try to hide it from me." Harry said, his green gaze sharpening at her gesture.

One of the twins quickly pulled the parchment from her grasp and read it out loud.

"Hey! Give that back!" Hermione cried, as she jumped from her seat.

"In Greek Mythology, Zeus was not only Hera's husband in title, but has also fathered many other illegitimate children with other goddesses, demi-gods, nymphs and mortals." George began, skipping away out of Hermione's reach when she stood up to grab the parchment from him.

George laughed as he tossed the parchment to Fred and his twin continued reading off the paper.

"Zeus fathered Hera's children which include Athena, Ares, Hephaestus and Hebe. Though, with other goddesses he fathered Persephone, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Aphrodite, and several other gods, goddesses, demigods and even mortals." Fred read, tossing it to Ginny who read the little comment by the paragraph.

"In my opinion, Zeus seemed to be nothing more than a player who would seduce any female that he deemed to be beautiful in his view. Because of his ways, Hera's jealousy drove her to curse any one of Zeus's lovers."

Ending the reading on that dour note, all Gryffindor eyes turned to Draco with an angered look before turning to Harry with a sympathetic look.

"Harry… mate… are you sure you want to date him now that you've heard about this?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I thought it was weird that Draco would want to date you. Maybe it's just a fling. Even the younger years have heard rumors about Draco messing around at Hogwarts. He's been in so many relationships it's hard to keep count." Ginny said.

Harry looked at his boyfriend, of only an hour or so, with unease. "Do you really play around with people?" he asked quietly.

The Slytherins felt eyes on them and turned to see all the Gryffindors paying attention to them.

"It's not true. I've never messed around with anyone. I've dated one or two people, but never slept with any of them!" Draco said pleadingly, whilst he gently took Harry's hands in his own.

"Trust me Harry. I wouldn't do anything to make you dislike me."

Snorts were heard from the Gryffindors as they replayed several incidents in their heads between Harry and Draco.

"Yeah, all those fist fights and duels and wand fights sure doesn't seem like you'd do anything to make Harry dislike you." Ginny said, smirking at Draco's expression when he turned around shocked.

"Is that true Draco? Did we really hate each other that much?"

"Well, yes. What she said is true. But I didn't really want to fight you. If anything I would've avoided it at all costs. If anything, I was just trying to get your attention."

"You have a funny way of showing it." Ron snorted, wincing when Hermione elbowed him in the ribs.

"Not helping." She hissed at him between her teeth.

"It's true Harry. You should hear him while he sleeps. Harry… Harry…" Blaise said, mimicking Draco's murmurs during his dreams.

Harry watched the blond flush with embarrassment at having been caught sleep talking at night in the dormitories.

The Slytherins nodded their heads as well. "It's true Harry. Don't worry about it. He has never done anything that would've hurt you. In fact, why did you think we tried to avoid you as much as possible during the last two years? It was all Draco's orders. He specifically said, and I quote "You are not to touch or harm a hair on Harry Potter." He even told us this just before the Quidditch game." Pansy said, smiling when Draco's blush intensified even more.

"Now that you mention it, that does seem to be true." Neville said, trying to remember a time when they were in a fight with the Slytherins during the past two years.

"Well, alright. If what everyone's saying is true, I suppose I'll believe you." Harry murmured, and he watched the happiness grow in Draco's eyes before he was enveloped in the blond's hug.

Applause rang out as the two resolved their first conflict as a couple.

"Alright then. Now that we've figured it out, you should tell us if there's anything else going on between the two of you – not like that you ninny." Hermione said when she saw the twins waggling their eyebrows. "Tell us if anything happens to you guys. I'll be sure to include it into the list."

"Does telepathy count?" Draco asked, still in an embrace with the brunet.

"Telepathy? That's interesting."

"Well, that explains all the silence going on when you two enter your own little world. I suppose staring is not the only thing that happens in your little bubble." Blaise snorted, amusedly.

"Oh, before we move onto the next thing, Hermione. What did you mean by we could trust the Slytherins? You might as well tell us before we move ahead." Ginny reminded the brunette.

"Oh yes. I remember. Harry, is it alright if we told them what happened to you that day?"

"I suppose it is." Harry said, tightening his grasp on Draco's robes. "I don't actually remember what happened."

"I've already told the Slytherins what happened. I apologize Harry, I did so without your permission." Draco said, looking truly worried about his other half's reaction.

"It's alright. If it helps to move this along faster, I'm glad you did it." Harry said, giving Draco's nose a soft kiss.

"Alright. Well, Draco. If you please." Hermione said, giving the Slytherin the floor.

"It all started the day Severus decided to teach me potions. We were working on one and we were halfway finished, so he decided to put a stasis charm on it. Oh, wow. That reminds me; I should remind him of the potion…" Draco murmured as he filed that away into his memory.

"Anyway, because we put a stasis spell on it, Severus decided to check up on Harry. It was Dumbledore's orders after all. And since he didn't want to leave me behind, he took me with him."

Everyone could feel the air in the room change slightly. It felt a little heavier.

"When we first arrived, we heard shouting from within. It was a loud and masculine bellow, followed by Harry's shouting and then a female screaming. So when we barged into the house, we saw Harry at the top of the stairs with that – that filthy mudblood of a relative." Draco hissed. Strands of lightning were appearing around his body as his temper began to rise.

The Gryffindors were about to protest about the use of the word mudblood with Hermione in the room, but she shook her head. She knew that Draco didn't mean it about her; his anger was directed towards Harry's uncle. A relative that took him in for a decade and a half – and to think that Harry had gone through such abuse since he was born was heartbreaking.

"If you were there, you'd understand what I'm feeling right now." Draco growled, as he wrapped Harry closer into his arms. "He hit Harry so hard, Harry's head collided with the wall behind him, and … his body… just toppled over. This large path of blood from the wall trailed behind him and disappeared as his head left the wall. His body just tumbled down the stairs. You could hear all the bones cracking." Draco murmured, locking his jaw in anger.

Harry could do nothing but hide his head in Draco's chest and grip onto the Slytherin's arms to comfort himself and the blond from the trauma he had witnessed. The group was in shock as they heard the news come forth from the blond's mouth.

"Even when Harry's body was on the bottom of the stairs, that fat lump continued to kick at him. Blood poured from Harry's head, it was horrifying." Draco swallowed the lump in his throat before continuing on with the story. "Even when Severus yelled, he continued kicking at Harry like he was a ragdoll. I didn't know what happened, but it was all just a blur to me. My instincts made me stun that bastard. I was going to give him a taste of his own actions, but Harry had to be seen to first."

Draco turned a soft gaze at the brunet in his arms before softly running his fingers through Harry's hair. "Then after administering the potions to Harry, Severus deemed him stable enough to move him and so we took him back to Sev's house to give him time to heal. And that's when Hermione came over. She told us Dumbledore had sent her, but other than that, she didn't know why she had come." Draco finished.

Eyes looked at Harry with sympathy, but the brunet poked his head out and told them he didn't need their pity, he was just glad Draco and Severus had come at the right time to save him or else he wouldn't even be here right now. The brunet and the blond shared a quick and chaste kiss before they hugged once more.

"Oh! I can't believe I've never thought of it!" Hermione cried out after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What? What is it?"

"I never had this idea until it came up. Wow, I can't believe how stupid I was. Draco, where's your pensieve?"

"It's in father's study. Why do you need it?"

"Well, if we want Harry to retrieve his memories quickly, what better way than to have some memories being played back to him? I can't believe I never thought of this."

"Accio Pensieve."

The small shallow basin bumped into Draco's closed bedroom door a couple of times before one of the twins opened the door. As Draco summoned it, Hermione quickly moved the books off the table to make way for it. It flew into the middle of the group and gently levitated itself down onto the coffee table.

"There. Now, all we have to do is put our memories, every single one of them into the pensieve, watch it over and hopefully, Harry will remember faster. Even psychologists say it's better to lead a person with amnesia around to familiar surroundings."

"A psy-what?"

"A psychologist. It's a muggle career for a person who studies the human brain." Hermione quickly explained as she extracted memories from her head. "Well, come on then. Don't you want Harry to remember quickly?"

Everyone whipped out their wands and contributed their own memories into the pensieve. Harry looked confused, seeing everyone point their wands towards their heads and pulling out silvery strands. He watched them place it into the stone basin and saw the basin circulate the silvery strands.

"Now, if I can just find a spell that allows us to see it here than sticking our heads into the basin." Hermione murmured as she ran through her memories of spell books.

"Don't worry, it's already done for you." Luna said, putting her wand down onto her lap. Everyone looked to see this giant translucent screen floating in the middle of Draco's room.

"Luna, that's brilliant! Could you move it to the wall so it's more clearer?"

"Certainly." The Ravenclaw replied, flicking her wand in intricate designs before the screen disappeared and reappeared on the wall above the fireplace. "I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of moving your portrait out of the way."

"No, it's alright. I was thinking of changing that picture anyway." Draco said, as he watched several memories flash by on screen.

"Just tap the pensieve with your wand to move through memories." Luna reminded them, as they got comfortable for a little slideshow.

Hermione tapped her wand onto the side of the pensieve and said, "We might as well start from our first meeting on the Hogwarts Express."

"I think you mean on Platform 9 ¾." Ron said, tapping his own wand on the pensieve. "I first met Harry there, though I didn't really know it was him." And soon, the memories played back onscreen.

"_Excuse me! Excuse me. How… well… how do you – " A brunet boy with vibrant green eyes gestured awkwardly at the wall before him. _

"_How to get onto the platform?" The older redheaded woman finished for him. "It's Ron's first time too. All you have to do is to walk straight towards the wall. Best get a bit of a running start if you're nervous." _

"_Good luck." The girl replied by her mother's side. _

_The brunet looked up and down at the wall unsurely before starting to jog and soon he was running straight at the wall. Closing his eyes before he was sure he'd make an impact, he found that he had gone through to the other side. He was finally at Platform 9 ¾ where the red velvet Hogwarts Express would soon take him to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

"Hah! You were scared on the first day there?"

"Well… I suppose I was." Harry said, looking at the scene before him. "Magic doesn't really exist in the muggle world. If that woman had been lying to me, I would've gotten a concussion."

"Oh come off it Harry. You know mum's too nice to do that to anyone." Ron said, nudging the brunet.

"Yes, she does seem very nice doesn't she?" Harry said, smiling.

"Moving on!" Fred cried, as he tapped the basin once more.

"_Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one." _

_A girl with bushy brunet hair had opened the door and was standing there in her school uniform. She looked around the room and her eyes finally landed on Ron's wand. _

"_Oh, you're doing magic. Let's see it then." _

_Ron cleared his throat and swished his wand. "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow." _

_A flash of light erupted from within the box the rat's head was currently occupying, but it had no effect. _

_ "Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good is it? I've tried out some on my own, and they've all worked perfectly well for me." _

_The girl walked into the compartment, took a seat across from Harry and whipped out her wand, pointing it straight at his face. Harry could only cross his eyes to keep the wand in his view. _

"_Oculus Reparo." The red tape holding Harry's glasses together disappeared and the crack on his glasses was repaired once more. _

"Wow, even back then you were a know-it-all." Theo laughed.

"Well, if I wasn't, how would the two of them survive without me?" Hermione asked, indicating the rest of the Golden Trio.

"I'm assuming but what she's saying that I've been horrid in school?"

"Nonsense! Just classes that include reading, writing several feet of parchment paper and the like." Draco said, waving away the Gryffindor's comment.

"Next!" George cried out, and the next memory played onscreen.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah! So it was the two of you that knocked out Crabbe and Goyle!" Draco cried out when he saw, on screen, his two Slytherin bodyguards unconscious after eating the little cupcakes that happened to be floating in the middle of the air in the hallway.

"We told you Draco. We had absolutely no idea what you were talking about when we entered the common room." Crabbe said, exasperatedly.

"And we finally have proof!" Goyle exclaimed.

"It was no wonder you two were acting weirdly down in the dungeons that day." Draco said, thinking back to that day. "And I can't believe you three suspected that I was the heir of Slytherin."

"Sorry Draco. We needed leads and quite frankly, you were the only lead we had during that time." Ron said, shrugging his shoulders.

"A Basilisk? Really Harry?" Blaise asked, surprised.

"Don't forget the Dementors." Fred added.

"Oh! And who could forget the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year." Ron said, looking a bit sheepish.

"Oh! What about the fight with the Dark Lord and the death eaters at the Ministry of Magic? Wasn't it wicked?" Crystal gushed.

All eyes turned to look at the Slytherin girl – they were not amused. They had been fighting for their lives and any one of them could have been killed. Especially since the death eaters were Voldemort's most favored. That and the fact that they had more experience in dueling than a group of teenagers who had Harry as a Defense Against the Dark Arts mentor. When worse comes to worse, none of them could have used an Unforgivable at their opponent.

"You've probably had the most adventures a kid could even want before he or she has even gotten their magical inheritance."

It took several hours to play through all the memories contributed by the members of the Slytherin / Gryffindor party. But other than that, Harry seemed to at least get a familiar sensation watching them. Draco on the other hand could only watch horrified when he found out all those events that Harry had experienced over the course of five years within Hogwarts.

"Wait until my father hears about this. Hogwarts is supposed to be a safe and protected school, yet the things the three of you get into isn't safe at all." Draco scowled.

"Ah, there it is." Blaise said.

"His famous 'Wait until my father hears about this' quote." Crystal said laughing.

"Shut up." Draco shot back, annoyed at being teased.

"Oh, you should tell us who this Padfoot person is." Crystal said.

"Right, you lot did mention something about that."

The Gryffindors looked at each other warily before Hermione cleared her throat.

"It is one thing to tell them something, but another to trust them. And I for one trust Draco. Therefore I trust the Slytherins. Now, who's with me?"

Harry instantaneously raised his hand in the air smiling; Neville followed after. And soon, all the Gryffindors had to oblige. If Neville, Hermione and even Harry trusted the Slytherins, then they believed they could too.

"Alright, Padfoot is Harry's Godfather. His real name is Sirius Black – "

"That murderer who got locked away and put into Azkaban? The same one that broke out during third year?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, the same one. Though, Sirius is innocent. He's never killed anyone. Peter Pettigrew framed Sirius. Peter was an animagus, who happened to be the same rat that Ron's been housing for twelve years; though, he didn't know about it until third year."

"Is there nothing that's boring with you Gryffindors?" Crabbe asked out of the blue.

"Course not mate. If life were boring, we wouldn't be Gryffindors now would we?" Fred laughed, leaning on his twin's shoulder.

"Anyway, when we said Padfoot's house, we really meant Grimmauld Place."

"The Black estate." Draco said, finally realizing where this all lead up to. "To think, we're closely related Harry."

"Wouldn't that mean we're not allowed to date because we are?" The boy asked confused.

"Well, we are directly related. Heck, we're not even blood related. Sirius was named as your Godfather when you were born. So it's all right."

"Well Harry. Do you remember anything?" Ginny asked.

All eyes turned to look at the brunet who still had his eyes on the screen before him. "Well… it doesn't look somewhat familiar. I have to say though, I've seen that old man before! Even before I've been admitted to Hogwarts! I swear I've seen him before." Harry said, frustrated that he couldn't get a name on the face.

"He's Professor Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore – the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"Supposedly named Wizarding World's most powerful wizard. How he got that title I will never understand. He can't even take care of the Dark Lord." Neville said, sighing.

The Slytherins narrowed their eyes as Neville. They may be acquaintances with the Gryffindors, they may even be all buddy-buddy with the Gryffindors, but they were still loyal to the Dark Lord – all except for Blaise that is, he is neutral.

"Oh yea, that reminds me. You should tell us all about what you remember from the Headmaster, Harry."

"Well, he came over several times when I was a child. I thought he was an acquaintance or at least a business partner of my uncle's. But, the thing was, my uncle would never be pleased to see him. He threatened him for entering and breaking, but Dumbledore would just smile at him. After all, they had this long talk. I didn't, well I couldn't hear what they were saying."

"He probably raised a privacy bubble." Theo said.

"Well, they were talking. And I was hiding just around the corner, but whenever I peeked in, that old man's eyes would always be looking at me. It was as if he knew I was curious about him. But when the talk was over, he disappeared after leaving the kitchen. And then just a couple of minutes after that, Vernon would - would… hit me."

"Did he ever seem out of sorts? With a dazed look in his eyes?"

"I can't be sure. I was trying to get away from the beatings and protect myself you know." Harry snapped at the brunette. "Sorry 'Mione." He murmured when the brunette raised an eyebrow at him.

"It's alright Harry. Is there anything else?"

"Oh yes. The old man always seemed to be carrying a suitcase whenever he came around when I got older. I never could see what he was giving to Vernon. The door always closed whenever they were in a room alone together."

"A bribe perhaps?" Fred pondered.

"Possibly. After all, he is a famous wizard. It would be easy to buy people off." George answered.

"Well, I think that's enough for today." Luna said, clapping her hands. "It's about time for dinner don't you think?"

Draco cast a tempus charm and saw that it was nearly eight in the evening.

"Even without a tempus charm, we could see the sun setting from the window Draco darling." Pansy said, shaking her head at the blond.

"Well, if you want to take the fun out of magic." Draco retorted, helping Harry get up to his feet. "Let's hurry down to the formal dining hall then."

"Formal dining hall?" Ron asked.

"Ooh…"

"Fancy now aren't we?"

"Fred, George, stop that. We're guests in this home. So we should do as they say."

"Tom will be joining us too I'm sure." Harry piped up, dusting his clothes to rid the wrinkles.

"Tom? As in the Dark Lord?" Ron asked, the blood draining from his face.

"Oh, what fun!" Fred exclaimed, George nodding his head in agreement.

"It's alright Ron. He's changed." Harry reassured his best friend before leading Draco out of the room.

"Best follow them then." Crabbe said, standing up and stretching.

"I, for one, think the food at Draco's home taste way better than it does anywhere else." Goyle said, walking out of the room.

"Since when did Harry become friends with the Dark Lord?" The Gryffindors heard the Slytherins whisper to each other as they watched the group walk out the room.

Shrugging their shoulders, the Gryffindors followed the Slytherin's lead out of Draco and Harry's private chambers and walked towards the formal dining hall.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tom! There you are! You should've seen the Quidditch match! It was brilliant!" Harry gushed when he saw the Dark Lord at the head of the table. The Gryffindor ran up to the man and started talking excitedly, bringing an amused smile on the Dark Lord's face.

The Slytherins knelt down on one knee, bowing to their Dark Lord before they were waved away as permission to stand. The brunet was still talking to the Dark Lord, more like a one sided conversation, as the Gryffindors entered the room.

The Weasleys stood on stiffly at the entrance of the dining hall when they caught sight of the Dark Lord. Though they trusted Harry and knew he was true to his word, it was a whole other thing when they saw the actual person there in the flesh. Luna just skipped past them and took her seat besides the Dark Lord, earning a scowl from him and a smile from her.

Noticing the Weasleys' slow and stiff entrance, Hermione and Neville waved them over to sit down. All the Gryffindors took up one side of the table beside Luna while the Slytherins took up the other side by Draco. The blond, of course, saved an empty spot by his side for Harry – a seat that was on the Dark Lord's right side.

Lucius took up the opposite head of the dining table and Snape took up his left side. Hermione took up the seat to the right of Lucius, allowing her Gryffindor friends to sit between her and Luna, so no one had to feel awkward about sitting next to the most powerful dark wizard of all times and a well known death eater.

"Harry, Harry." Draco called out, waving to the enthusiastic brunet. "Why don't you sit down and continue to story? I'm sure the Dark Lord would appreciate dinner and entertainment at the same time."

Nodding his head, Harry took his seat and continued to speak rapidly, even as the food appeared on the table. The brunet was just like the Hogwarts Express in a sense that his talking just kept going on and on nonstop. That is, until Draco placed several dishes onto his plate.

"I don't want this." He frowned, pushing his plate away.

"Well, you have to eat it. It's good for you." Draco frowned, pulling Harry's plate back in front of him.

"I want something sweet." Harry declared, crossing his arms against his chest.

"After dinner then you'll have dessert." Draco compromised.

"I want Treacle Tart." Harry grumbled, pouting.

"Harry… You remember Treacle Tart?"

"Of course! Hogwarts was loaded with them during dessert. It's hard to notice when I've always had a plate full of them sitting right in front of me on the table." The brunet scowled.

"I think what Draco was trying to say is that you remembered something that happened _after_ you entered Hogwarts." Hermione said, rephrasing Draco's question.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "Huh. I guess I did. Does that mean my memories are coming back?" He asked in happiness.

"That could be one thing. Or the fact that Treacle Tart _really_ is something you must have right about now." Ron said, as he ate.

"Both. " Harry declared with such a serious look on his face that everyone at the table burst out laughing. The elders had a small smile on their face and covered up with chuckle with their hand.

"Well this is amusing to watch." The Dark Lord said, after the laughter had died down. The Weasleys tensed up, but not enough to keep themselves on guard. Though they knew that one move could have all the death eaters in the room with their face held to wand point.

"So, Mr. Dark Lord sir." Fred began.

"Please, call me Tom."

"What's with the glamour?" George asked.

The Slytherins kept their head down, eyes focused on their plate. Harry looked around confused. _Glamour? What are they talking about?_

He turned to look at the blond on his right. _Draco? What are they talking about?_

_A glamour is something you use to hide your true identity – or your physical appearance anyway. You didn't really think that the Dark Lord was a young boy just out of his teenage years did you Harry? This is how the Dark Lord looked when he was just eighteen years old. _

Harry peered at the Dark Lord from the corner of his eyes before building up his Gryffindor courage. Draco of course felt the magic rippling around Harry. _Harry, don't do it!_ He telepathically hissed.

"Tom, remove you glamour." Harry ordered.

Tom raised his eyebrow with amusement. "Are you ordering me to or are you asking me to young Harry?"

"Both. A little bit of both. Though, I'm caught between saying it's more on the ordering side. I don't mean to be rude or demanding." Harry said, furrowing his eyebrows.

Tom barked out a laugh before nodding his head. "Very well. I like how bold and straightforward you are. I'll remove my glamour."

Harry watched as the air around Tom shimmered before the glamour slowly removed itself from bottom to top. Tom's white buttoned shirt turned into a black cloak and his smooth tanned skin slowly turned pale gray. Tom's nose had disappeared to reveal small narrow slits and his eyes turned from a warm chestnut brown to a dark onyx black color. His dark brown chestnut colored hair had slowly disappeared as well, leaving the man before Harry as bald as the day he was born.

"What do you think my boy? Scared?"

"Wow." Harry said, looking surprised. "I was not expecting that at all. Thank you for trusting me with this Tom." Harry said, grabbing Tom's hand and shaking it.

The move surprised the Dark Lord as well as the rest of the group. To think that Harry Potter was shaking hands with the man who had killed his parents. It was unthinkable!

Tom laughed again shaking his head. "It is unbelievable. To think that the Boy-Who-Lived would act in such a way. Dumbledore will be enraged to find out his little pawn will no longer be of service."

"Little pawn? Are you saying Harry was just being used?" Ginny asked. The redhead had worked up the nerve to speak to the Dark Lord. Her body gave a slight shiver when the wizard turned to look at her.

"Quite so Miss Weasley. I'd love to tell you all about it. But that would be Severus's job is it not? He is the double spy." Voldemort said, turning to look at Severus.

"Yes my Lord." The death eater replied, and he began to regale his audience with his lifetime's work under the Headmaster and the Dark Lord. Quite frankly, Severus was surprised at himself when he spoke freely and boldly about his duty under the Dark Lord. His Lord did not move a muscle when Severus talked about the ways death eaters were punished when they did not do or finish their duties properly. He assumed the Dark Lord wanted the teenagers to know what he was like, wanted to gain their trust.

After telling them about his life under the Dark Lord, he turned to tell them his life under the Headmaster. Snape told them everything he knew, down to the last nitty-gritty detail, down to the horrors, the blood laced work his duty entailed. Severus pondered on whether or not he should tell the green eyed boy about the day his parents had died for him, had died to protect him from Voldemort's curse. But, Severus decided against it. He would keep that to himself until the day he deemed that Harry was ready to hear the truth. Though, after he had finished the story, he looked at everyone's expression. He was not surprised to see the look of disgust shown on everyone's face. Even the Dark Lord himself managed to slightly grimace at every story he told. Finally when he was done speaking, he let the group slowly digest what he had retold.

The dinner had been left as it was – though with the amount of time Severus took to tell them his life work, dinner became cold, hungry appetites disappeared and soon everyone was shivering at the thought of a single man with his shoulders heavy with burden from both the light and dark sides of the war. Now they truly understood why Snape had chosen to follow no sides. The Dark Lord already knew; he already had some inkling of Snape's loyalty to him and the old coot. But now, he knew Snape wanted change – change that neither he nor the Headmaster was capable of producing. The change would have to come from the Chosen One himself.

"I must admit Harry. I did not know that you had the power to change someone so much." Voldemort said, eyeing his right hand man. Severus kept his head held high.

"I suppose I was never going to be able to take over the Wizarding World. Dumbledore is just too stubborn a fool to allow me free reign."

"You couldn't have even if you wanted to Tom." Luna said, giggling.

"Was that supposed to imply something Miss Lovegood?" Voldemort asked, eyeing the blond beside him.

"Oh, no no. I wouldn't dare imply something with no proof to back it up. I was just merely stating what I thought. After all, who ever listens to little old me and actually understands what I'm saying?" Luna's eyes gleamed such a wicked gleam that had Tom swallowing the lump that appeared in his throat.

"Anyway Harry, I think you should allow Tom to help you, and vise versa of course. Tom can help you recover your memories and you can help Tom with his take over of the Wizarding World." Luna said, thinking over the options she clearly had chosen for the two wizards.

"But Luna, how am I supposed to help Tom if I'm not that good a wizard compared to Dumbledore?"

"Oh Harry. You're much stronger than Dumbledore. Don't you see? That's why he dictated your life since you were born. Did you really think your parents would allow you to be cared for with those horrible relatives of yours? Your aunt possibly, but never your uncle."

"What? You mean to say that Dumbledore was the one who made me live with those people? Not the will of my parents?"

"Oh dear, I have spoken too much." Luna replied, covering her mouth. This conversation had led to quite a few confused looks, but everyone could tell that even without memories, Harry had become quite angered.

The brunet didn't know why, but he was really angry, very angry and very upset. He felt like he had been betrayed, and supposedly by a man that he looked up to as a parental figure. _Clearly I was wrong._ Harry snorted, sourly.

"Well Harry. Would you like to take Miss Lovegood's option? We could help each other and you can have your revenge."

"I don't want to do it without Draco. He's a part of me now."

"Way to go Harry! Just a couple of hours ago he was just a little crush too!" Fred cried, wolf-whistling at the blushing brunet.

"Well Mister Malfoy? Would you do us the honor of joining us for an Unbreakable Vow?"

Draco looked at the Dark Lord, Harry. For the Dark Lord to even suggest making an Unbreakable Vow with the three of them, it was too much to comprehend. But Draco understood that they meant business, and although Harry did not know what an Unbreakable Vow was, he was clearly ready to make it. Draco turned to look at Severus and finally to his father. His eyes were asking his father what he should do. But his father's eyes looked to him with encouragement, something Draco hadn't seen in years.

"I am behind you with any choices you make, my son." Lucius said.

Draco's eyes blurred with wetness. He gave his father a watery smile before blinking back the tears and he turned to look at Harry and the Dark Lord.

"I accept."

"Now wait a minute Harry. Do you even know what an Unbreakable Vow is?" Ginny interrupted.

"I'm guessing it's a vow that you cannot break?" Harry answered, wondering if there was any other way to answer that question.

The Slytherins shook their head whilst the Gryffindors looked at each other worriedly.

"Yes, of course. But do you know the consequence of breaking it; the cost?"

"No, what happens?"

"You die." Ron answered.

Harry allowed his brain to digest the new information during the silence that appeared in the room. He bet his friends and new friends (now the Slytherins) thought less of him. To think that he, someone who had amnesia, would even jump at the chance to make an Unbreakable Vow without even thinking of the consequences. Merlin was he stupid. But he knew he had to do this. Dumbledore had to be taken down. For he was the reason Harry had been living such a miserable life. And to think that he had trusted that blasted old man; he could've been living with his godfather for Merlin's sake!

The brunet took a deep breath and let it out. "I understand. I'm ready to make the Unbreakable Vow."

"We're with you Harry." Neville said, nodding his head at his fellow Gryffindor.

Everyone at the table smiled at his decision, not that they were joyful in learning his death would be the consequence, but that they were joyful in having the Chosen One and the Dark Lord joining forces to take down Dumbledore and his supposedly "light side". For the greater good, it's true. The trio would take down Dumbledore for the greater good.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright everyone. If you're going to watch, best step away as far as possible and kept your mouth shut. This is a very delicate procedure." Theo said.

"You said that like you're the one about to initiate the Unbreakable Vow." Pansy said deadpanned.

"Well, it is a delicate process!" Theo huffed.

"Silence. We're going to begin." Snape said, drawing his wand.

Harry, Draco and Voldemort stood in the center of the circle. The Slytherins, Gryffindors and Lucius encircled them, about to witness the scene. Just as Snape was about to put his wand on the Dark Lord's hand, Harry cried out.

"Oh!"

Snape froze with his wand in midair. "What is it now Harry?"

"Remind me later to go get my parents' wills read." He said, nodding his head.

"Is there anything else you want me to remind you of before we start?" The potion masters drawled, looking at the brunet.

Harry shook his head in reply. Nodding his head curtly, Snape motioned for the three individuals to place their hand on top of the other's wrist. As the three individuals followed the potion master's instructions, they grasped each other's wrist. Snape began to trace a line between the three linked hands.

"Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle promise to protect Draco and I from any harm?"

"I do."

"Do you Tom Marvolo Riddle promise to help Harry and I with our plans?"

"I do."

"Do you Harry James Potter and Draco Lucius Malfoy promise to protect me and help me, Tom Marvolo Riddle in succeeding in the take over of the Wizarding World?"

"We do."

"He looks so wicked doing that." Fred whispered to George; his twin nodded in agreement.

Hermione hissed at them, telling them to stop talking. "If you mess up even one little thing, it could harm Harry, Draco and Voldemort. Even worse, it might harm us."

"Oh look who's worried about the backlash hurting her crush."

"No. Hermione do you have a crush on the Dark Lord?" George teased.

Hermione quickly waved her hand in denial. "Of course not. Why would I have a crush on the Dark Lord?"

"Forgive us for overhearing, but if not the Dark Lord, then I assume it's the tall, dark and greasy haired man doing the bonding between the three of them?" Neville whispered, joining in on the conversation.

"Neville! Butt out! And I am not in love with Severus. I refuse to acknowledge your teasing!" Hermione whispered hotly.

"It's hard to refuse what the heart wants my dear." Luna said, smiling dazedly at the frustrated brunette.

On the other side of the circle, the Slytherins were having a slight conversation of their own.

"What are they doing there? Don't they know it's rude to talk during the process?" Pansy whispered, annoyed at the Gryffindor's behavior.

"Hey now Pans. You're doing some whispering of your own too." Crystal chided quietly.

"Well, I wouldn't be if they hadn't started it."

Huffing, Pansy ignored the Slytherin girl's snickering and turned her attention to the three individual standing in the middle of their little circle.

Blaise looked between the two houses – once full of hatred for one another, now joined together. Literally! Blaise shook his head amused. It was so like Draco to do something like this. Not to mention Harry as well. The Gryffindor always ran head first into a situation without thinking up of a plan.

As each vow was spoken and accepted, a thin stream of fire erupted from Snape's wand, encircling their clasped hands. The air was tense when the final vow was made and completed and soon the three individuals removed their hands from one another when Severus whispered that the Unbreakable Vow has been done.

"It was that easy?" Harry inquired.

"Sort of. But it is powerful magic Harry. It's possibly just as powerful as a binding magical contract created between several parties."

"A binding magical contract?"

"It's a magical contract that binds two or more parties together after it's been created by the parties themselves."

Nodding his head in understanding Hermione's explanation, Harry moved onto circling Voldemort. He eyed the Dark Lord from head to toe before stopping before him.

"Tom, you need a new make over." He announced, eyes set firmly on the Dark Lord's, daring him to object to his decision.

Voldemort looked at him amusedly. "And I suppose you want me to follow you to get a Mani Pedi as well."

The girls in the room gasped in shock. How did the Dark Lord even know about that?

Though he knew the Dark Lord was joking with him, Harry joined in anyway. "Now that I think about it, I think you should too." Harry said, pulling the Dark Lord's hands to his face. He flipped the hands over several times to look at the Dark Lord's nails.

Luna laughed gleefully at the developing connections between the two houses. Everything was definitely going according to plan. And she was very happy about it, very happy indeed.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Hey there guys! This one came out just only a couple of days after I uploaded the last chapter! I'm happy to say that I was very inspired (?) when writing this story. I told myself I would just write at least 2,000 words a day, but on the first day I wrote over two thousand and on the next day I wrote even more. I just kept writing and writing! So, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it. Have a nice day!

And I will now take this time to thank my followers and my reviewers. Also, please excuse me if I happen to do this wrong. I'm still unsure of how to work the site properly :T

**Reviewers: **

**RRW: **Thank you for being my first (and second) reviewer :D You don't know how much that means to me when I'm starting my first actual story. (Second if you count the first one I wrote (: )

**kamui5: **Thank you for your comment! And yes, I will be planning on extending the story with bits and pieces of Harry's reactions to Draco's actions as he slowly recovers.

**Mashkai30: **Thank you for reading! I hope you keep enjoying the story!

**CleverBlueEagle:** Thank you for your comment! I'll be sure to update chapters as much as possible. I'll be taking classes this summer, so the updates might be a little slower then, and when I get back to school as well.

**fifespice: **I keep telling myself to explain in the story about how they got to telepathically talk to each other in their mind, and as you can see, I mentioned it a little bit in the story. I'll get right to it soon! I'll probably put in the reason in the next few chapters or so! Just a heads up! (:

**Drarry4eva:** Thanks for catching my mistakes! I often reread them as I finish writing a portion a day, but tend to forget going over the story before I post it up online. But, I caught onto the mistakes you picked out for me and changed them when I read your comments. Thank you for that! And I hope you enjoy the chapters as there's more to come!

**Followers: **

Thank you **Kyla InuMaru** for being my **1****st**** Follower **for this story!

Thank you **MissusBunnyFooFoo** for being my **2****nd**** Follower** for this story!

Thank you **Sai Sixx** for being my **3****rd**** Follower** for this story!

Thank you **buford12** for being my **4th Follower** for this story!

Thank you **Elektra107 **for being my **5th Follower **for this story!

Thank you **AcadianProud **for being my **10****th**** Follower!**

Thank you **Anrieth **for being my **25****th**** Follower!**

Thank you **yandros** for being my **45****th ****Follower!**

**Thank you all for your support! (: **

And if I happen to be doing this all wrong, please tell me! I wish to correct my mistakes! I am learning after all. Also, please feel free to comment, review, private message and whatnot. I accept all criticisms, likes, dislikes, whatever you dish at me! I'll accept them all (: - Just sounded a little too hyper right there… But anyway! I'll try to update as much as possible before I start my summer classes! Please bear with me guys! Thanks!


	7. The Dead Always Knows the Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own this story's plot! **

**Chapter 7**

**The Dead Always Knows the Truth**

The brunet had picked out a day, well more like declared a day, where everyone was going to hang out together at Diagon Alley. He wanted the two houses to bond even more so than they presumably had. Harry also wanted to break the boundaries and barriers between the elders and the students; he definitely wanted to break the barrier between Voldemort and everyone else. Since they had formed a pact, an Unbreakable Vow, between the three, there was no reason Harry didn't see fit that Voldemort should be able to bond between everyone else.

Harry didn't believe that there should be statuses, levels and standards between any one person. He thought everyone should be treated equally. _Oh gosh. _He thought. _I'm starting to sound like an inspirational speaker._

But it was true; if people were to form bonds, levels, and statuses and things of that sort would prevent bonds from forming. And that was what the brunet was specifically thinking about when he declared that three days from now, the entire weekend would be dedicated to growing the relationships between one another.

"Potter."

"Harry."

"No, Potter."

"_Harry." _

Lucius and the Gryffindor were currently in a small argument. Well, it didn't seem much like an argument to the audience that were listening in on the two. It just seemed like a conversation between two stubborn and prideful hippogriffs. The elder blond and the younger brunet were currently arguing about what Lucius should be calling Harry. While the older man wanted to keep to a last name basis, Harry wanted him to use his surname.

"How are we going to get to know each other better if you refuse to use my first name?" He asked, frowning.

"Potter, that's the idea. I don't think I am required to know you better." Lucius drawled.

"Father, please. At least compromise with Harry." Draco pleaded.

"Nonsense Draco. I just don't see it fit to be on a first name basis with my son's boyfriend of whom I've been hating since your second year."

"So you're upset that Harry's dating Draco?"

"Your nemesis and your son's shacking it up?"

Lucius scowled at the twins' choice of wording before he reluctantly nodded his head.

"See Draco. It's not either Lucius or Harry's fault. Lucius just has a stubborn way of showing that he's having a hard time dealing with the fact that his son is dating another man." Neville stated.

"My son is dating another man?"

All heads turned to look at the voice from the doorway. Narcissa seemed to have come home early from one of her little affairs with her inner circle. And she did not seem to enjoy the idea of her son becoming a man lover. She had the rest of his entire life planned out for him. He was going to marry a pure blooded, rich and wealthy, notable woman from a long line of well-known wizards and witches. Her son was _not_ going to be dating someone that she had not chosen for him, especially not a man. She would not stand for this nonsense!

The blond woman stormed into the dining room with as much grace as she could muster whilst bristling with rage. She barely even noticed the Dark Lord in all his dark and powerful presence at the foot of the table. Narcissa was too enveloped in her anger to even think or see straight. The only thing on her mind was to set her son right.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy. What is this I hear about you engaged in a relationship with another man?"

"It's true mother. I am dating Harry Potter." Draco said, standing up from his seat. He watched his mother's face twist unpleasantly, her blue eyes narrowing, her expression growing colder with each passing second as she waited for her son to refute what he had just said.

"You do not deny it Draco? I expected better of you."

"Well, I'm sorry to say I was not able to live up to this sort of expectation mother." Draco said, his own eyes narrowing in response to his mother's attitude. "I will love Harry with all my heart. I have been in love with him since I first laid eyes on him. And that will never change." He declared. The young blond did not notice the gaping mouths staring at him, especially not the elated turned embarrassed look on Harry's face when Draco declared his true feelings out loud.

Unhappy with her son's response, Narcissa raised her wand threateningly. "If you will not deny your words, I will silence you where you stand. Ava-"

"Expelliarmus!"

"Stupefy!"

"Immobulus!"

"Flipendo!"

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Narcissa was thrown back with such force, that she was knocked unconscious. She had been stunned, cast immobile, thrown back, put into a full body bind and been disarmed – all by the Gryffindors that had whipped out their wands.

Lucius had jumped in front of Draco in order to protect his son from his wicked mother. Once he had seen the change in her eyes, a small flicker in her eyes that proved her sanity was about to be lost, he quickly ran from his position and threw his entire body onto Draco. The two collapsed onto the floor just as the Gryffindors had finished shouting out spells

"Father?" Draco asked, from underneath the elder blond's body.

"Draco, are you alright?" Lucius was frantic with worry; his eyes quickly skimmed his son's entire face and body, hands clutched at the young man's shoulders. "Thank Merlin you're alright."

"Such fire power." Theo whistled, staring at the wands still drawn out within the Gryffindors' hands.

However, everyone felt a large spike in magic and looked to find where the source was. Harry's head was hung low, his chin against his chest. His hair rippled slowly within the air and then violently the next second, his clothes following closely right after. The brunet's hands were fisted to his sides and his chest rose and dropped quickly with each heavy breath.

"Harry…" Hermione slowly reached out her hand to touch the Gryffindor's shoulder. As soon as her hand reached even the slightest bit of fabric on the Gryffindor's shoulder, all hell broke loose.

The brunet's magic exploded from within him, sending everyone crashing into a piece of furniture. Splinters of wood, glasses from cabinets, and china shattered upon contact made by the flying bodies. And although Voldemort had not been sent flying when he felt the magic whiplash, he did however get sent skidding towards the wall behind him. Luna, on the other hand, was not hurt at the least. She merely clapped her hand at the overflowing magic that kept pulsing from the Gryffindor.

Harry's magic lifted the unconscious body of Narcissa up into the air and brought it forward towards him. The wind around the body began blowing unnaturally. Narcissa's perfectly fixed hair unraveled from its top bun and whipped around her body. The wind became so strong, the hair started to cut up the flawless skin of the blond's face.

Soon, as blood started to drip from her flesh, green and black strands of magic flowed and danced beautifully in the air above Harry. Just as soon as the strands had started dancing, they stopped and all the strands attacked Narcissa. Bruises and even more cuts formed. The strands wrapped around the blond, tightening around the body, squeezing as though it would help to remove its life from the body.

Water flowed from Harry's fingers and started to form around Narcissa. The bubble grew in size, water filling to the brim. Harry, or rather Harry's magic, had hoped to drown the sinister blonde, never allowing her another breath in the world.

"Harry no!"

Several bodies had thrown themselves at the boy who was too angry to make any sense of his surroundings. But the bodies were unable to get close to Harry; his magic had formed a protective circle around the boy, though it was not harming his friends or companions at all.

_Harry, can you hear me?_

… _Hurt… blonde… Draco… kill… protect…. _

Draco had an inkling of what Harry's mind was thinking. It was only able to process that Draco was going to get hurt by this blonde woman that appeared just moments ago. In order to protect the blond, Harry's magic lashed out at the woman.

_Harry, it's alright! I'm alright. I'm here. I'm okay. I'm fine! Harry, look at me!_

The brunet's slight twitch of his fingers was the only indication that he could have been possibly listening just now. Though, it wasn't enough to the Slytherin to prove Harry had been hearing him.

Draco slowly maneuvered his way through the howling wind and up to his boyfriend. He grabbed onto Harry's arm and pulled Harry's hand to feel his cheek, to prove to Harry that he was alright, just like he had told him.

"You see Harry? I'm fine. Nothing happened." Draco said, brushing his own thumb across Harry's cheek. He tilted Harry's face up to look at him in the eye and saw Harry's eyes fully blown dilated. His pupils seemed so far gone that it make Harry's eyes look so dull, even when Draco was looking at those emerald green orbs. Giving Harry's mouth a quick and light kiss, Draco whispered over and over again that he was not harmed in any way whatsoever.

Draco hugged the brunet's body close to his own, tucking Harry's head underneath his chin. He stroked Harry's unruly hair in hopes of calming the brunet down, and within minutes, everyone could feel Harry's magic plummeting into normal levels, or as normal as they could get since Harry was a strong wizard.

"Maybe he'll recognize you even more if you let out some lightning." Pansy shouted, blocking the wind from her face.

"What if it doesn't work?" Draco asked, above Harry's head.

"Just do it Draco!" Crystal cried out.

Draco slowly let strands of lightning trickle from his body. He watched it flutter across Harry's figure several times and saw it mixing in with Harry's water element. And soon, Harry's magic had quieted down. The brunet slumped against the blond in exhaustion, magic depleted with the amount that had been used in his fury.

The Slytherin slowly kneeled onto the ground, pulling Harry's body closer to his own, inspecting it for wounds and the like. Lucius and Snape went over to every one, checking for wounds or any other bodily injuries. Voldemort surprised everyone by doing the same; however, as he went up to Hermione, Ron stiffened up beside her and felt the urge to jump in front of her in case Voldemort wasn't going to heal her.

"Oh for heaven's sake Ron. Stop being childish and move. Tom is helping us, aren't you Tom?"

"Yes, though don't you seem to be a little informal in calling my name?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Hermione stuttered. "I- I just assumed that – well, since Harry – "

"Don't worry about it Miss Granger, only a little teasing on my part. However, if you address me by my given name, I must ask for you to allow me to use yours."

"O-Of course Tom! I'd like that very much so!"

"Good, now hold still. Episkey." Hermione's split lip stitched itself back together. "Scourgify."

"Now, Mister Ron Weasley. Would you mind if I healed you as well?" Tom asked politely.

Ron was so befuddled, that he could only nod his head at Tom's question. Smiling at the redhead, Tom went along to healing his injuries. Afterwards, when everyone's injuries were bandaged and all fixed, the three older men went about fixing the room.

"Oh don't worry about that." Luna said, smiling. "I can fix it up no problem." With a wave of her hand, everything returned to normal. All the cracks on the floors had been mended, the fine china, glass, and wood had been fixed. All the furniture had reverted back to the way it was before Harry's little magical incident.

"Now Draco, I think it would be best for Harry to have a healer here to take a look at him. Shall we?" Luna asked, motioning for Draco to pick the unconscious boy up in his arms. The Ravenclaw led the couple out of the room, leaving the group behind.

"Luna, do you think – "

"He's quite alright Draco. Just a little exhausted is all, poor thing's used up his magic so quickly and so suddenly he started to overflow. It's amazing he was able to withstand the energy. Now, go floo call Madam Pomfrey. I'm sure she'll come over as soon as you've notified here, after all she's currently at Grimmauld Place with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, though she has not been inducted into the Order as of yet. I wonder what Dumbledore's up to these days." Muttered the blond Ravenclaw as she shuffled out of the couple's private chambers.

Draco turned back around to face an unconscious Harry. He pulled at the duvet to cover the brunet, but the action roused the teen from his rest.

"Draco? What happened?"

"Well, you sort of… had a magical power outage." Draco said, keeping it short and sweet. "Do you remember anything?"

"I don't remember much. I just remember seeing your face before collapsing." The brunet answered, frustrated that he was unable to remember what had happened just a couple of moments ago.

"It's alright. The situation always comes back to mind once you've rested up. It's not amnesia again." Draco said placating the Gryffindor.

Nodding his head, Harry leaned back down onto the pillow and looked to the ceiling. After a couple of minutes in silence, Harry sat up.

"I'm well rested now. Let's get back to the others shall we?"

"W-What? Harry you can't get up now. You just used up a large amount of your magic. It's dangerous to get up so soon."

"But I feel fine." Harry insisted, pushing the duvet off of him.

"Harry – "

"No Draco. I can't explain it, but I really do feel fine. It's like, how should I explain this… It's like I've had a glass of water after a long day's worth of exercising. That feeling of being refreshed is what I'm feeling. You get what I mean?"

"Not really… But if you swear you're feeling fine, I suppose there's no use in keeping you locked up in the room." Draco said, helping the Gryffindor to his feet. The couple walked out of their room and headed back downstairs to their group, which seemed to have migrated from the dining room to the drawing room.

.

.

.

.

.

In the middle of the room was the levitating body of one Narcissa Malfoy. Everyone sat in a circle around her, quietly talking to one another about the scene that had occurred.

"I wondered what set off Harry like that." Goyle asked.

Crabbe shook his head. "It's obvious. Lady Malfoy was about to curse Draco." Crabbe answered. "Err… no offense Lord Malfoy." He hastily put in, looking at the blond nervously.

"None taken. However, with what she was about to do, she will not be forgiven. I plan on removing her from the Malfoy name. She is to leave this house immediately. I'll be resetting the wards. Her name will be removed from the Malfoy's Gringotts account, leaving her with nothing – not even a Knut to her name."

"Don't you think she'll be taking revenge on you?" Elle asked.

"Oh, I cannot say she won't. I'm sure she will, and she can try." Lucius said.

"When do you plan on doing this entire thing Lucius? If you are indeed going to Gringotts, I think you should take Harry with you as well. He deserves to have his parents' wills read, don't you think?"

"He does, my Lord. But because I am not his legal guardian or of the same blood as he, I cannot be in the same room with him."

"I can arrange for some guests right now Lucius. It shouldn't take too long, but it will be costly." Luna said.

"Guests? What other people will be inhabiting my home, Miss Lovegood?"

"Not inhabiting, just merely arriving to state some truths to everyone in this room. We can all be witnesses." The Ravenclaw answered.

"That would be fine. When will they be arriving?"

"Actually, I would need help from Blaise and Severus. Boys, if you'd please assist me."

Severus grumbled under his breath at having been referred to as a boy. He was not a child! He was a grown man for Merlin's sake. Having heard his potion professor's last comment to himself, Blaise snickered before stepping up to the blond.

"What will you have us do, milady?"

"Let's just stand in a circle first, I think Harry would like to be in attendance once our guests arrive. Ah, speaking of Harry, here he comes now."

All heads turned to the empty doorway from the drawing room, before turning back to face the Ravenclaw.

"Luna, are you sure they're coming? Harry did use copious amounts of magic in one go." Hermione said.

"Don't worry 'Mione. I feel fine." Came a voice.

Heads turned once more to see Harry coming in with Draco by his side. "So what are we doing now?"

Draco had a worried look on his face whilst he was beside Harry. His arms were slightly stretched out behind the Gryffindor just in case Harry was going to fall backwards.

"Luna was going to have some guests arrive with the help of Blaise and Severus." Neville said, helping Harry and Draco catch up with the events.

"Though, I don't understand why she'd need their help. Can't the guests just arrive on their own accord? The Malfoys do have a floo network, not to mention the fact that there's an apparition location just located outside of the wards from the Malfoy Manor." Pansy said, noting the two options wizards would use for transportation.

"You can say they are a magical being, but those options are currently in the 'not available' category for the two." The crowd still looked confused at her explanation. Sighing, Luna spoke up once more.

"Very well. You'll all understand once they arrive. Now Blaise, Severus, if you'd please stand in a circle." Blaise stepped up to her left while Severus stepped up to her right. Nodding her head at their position, she took out her wand and began to wave it quickly in the air before them. A design appeared in the air, glowing eerily white with dark black shadowing around it.

The design had a skull at the top, followed by a half crescent wreath with silver bindings made from leaves of an elm tree, which were sacred to the Greek God Hades, leaves of an oak tree, which were sacred to the Greek God Zeus, and rock-rose flowers, which were sacred to the Greek God Poseidon, blooming amongst the leaves. To end the design, at the very bottom of the wreath were two wings, compiled with feathers.

As soon as the design was finished in the air, it disappeared and reappeared on the floor underneath the three individuals. Putting her wand away, Luna held out her hands for Blaise and Severus to take hold of before telling them to join their free hand with each other. Nodding happily with the process, she took a deep breath before letting it out.

Soon the air in the room pressurized. It became hard for everyone to breath. Magic was flowing through the air at an alarming rate. Everyone felt weak compared to the large amount of magic in the room. Compared to Harry's situation from moments ago, this sort of magic felt darker and stronger. Severus and Blaise were gasping for air, but they did not release their hands from each other; they did not know what the consequences would be were they to release their hands from the blond Ravenclaw.

With difficulty standing, Draco slowly but surely helped Harry towards the settee and placed the boy there. It was better than having to lie on the ground. The magic in the air spiked even further when Luna opened her eyes to reveal pearly white orbs.

Her hair flitted to and fro around her head. The dress around her body gently swayed in the howling wind that appeared soon after. Then, Luna spoke quickly and feverishly in another language.

"Epistrofí̱ apó tous nekroús. Sas kalo̱sorízoume me anoichtés ankáles."

"What is she doing?" Lucius cried through the wind.

"She's welcoming the dead back from the afterlife, of course. Don't you mortals understand what she's saying?" huffed a voice from the shadows.

"Who are you? Show yourselves!"

All wands whipped towards the shadow shakily and unsteadily. The magic in the air was still too strong, too powerful for them to be able to move their limbs freely. In fact, the group would be surprised if they were able to launch a spell at the stranger properly through all the pressure.

They heard several hisses before replies were made their way. Quite frankly, the Slytherins and Gryffindors were surprised at the individual's appearances when they laid eyes upon them. They were so shocked, their arms unconsciously lowered, leaving them slightly vulnerable in case the individuals were to attack them at a moment's notice.

Four figures came forth from the shadows. The first male on the left was bulky with muscles, but not too bulky. In fact, his figure was slim; his muscles seemed to enhance his slimness more so than to define his body mass. The individual had short, chestnut colored shoulder length hair with blond highlights that he wore in a half ponytail. His eyes were strikingly blue, but the group can tell that there were years and years of knowledge behind that look. The skin was flawless, and he seemed to be glowing amongst the darkness surrounding him. The individual carried several weapons with him whilst he wore protective battle armor. And the thing that surprised the group most was the vibrant red wings behind him.

The second figure was another male. He had short black hair, which was spiked up with blue highlights. He, like the first individual was muscular, but slightly less so when compared to the first. A long scar ran from his elbow down to his wrist and his face had a scar running from the middle of his right cheek to the bottom of his chin. His cool fuchsia colored gaze seemed to freeze the group's movement. He donned a long spear behind his back, but on his person he had two long blades - each blade's handle were beautifully handcrafted from the finished metal one could find. He, like the first individual, also wore protective battle armor. The wings behind him were a dark black color.

The last male individual of the four had long silvery white hair. It was braided and set to the side of the individual's shoulder. Unlike the first two individuals, he wore a white robe with yellow linings and calming green colored designs that littered the yellow linings that made his hair glow all the more brightly. His warm green eyes calmed the Slytherins and Gryffindors down after they had laid eyes on him after the second individual. Though, his eyes did hold laughter and amusement when they realized that he realized that they were slightly frightened by the second individual. Like the first two individuals, he had wings of his own – though they were as white as his hair. He, however, did not bear any weapons of any kind.

In fact, there were three males in all; the last figure was a female. The female had bright pink hair, which was in disarray even though she had it tied in a ponytail, which resonated with her pink irises. Her composure compared to the first two individuals was more relaxed, like the third male. She however donned protective battle armor above her forest green robes. In her hands, she carried a book; it looked big in size but did not look heavy in weight. However, the female individual carried a bow and a quiver of arrows, whilst the belt around her waist had a pouch full of needles and a sheath for several knifes. Her blue wings had yellow markings upon them, glittering and shining as the markings were hit just right with the amount of light in the room. Overall, she looked just as deadly and just as heavenly as the first three individuals.

"Speak! What is your name?" Lucius shouted, through the howling wind.

"Is it not polite to introduce yourselves before asking a stranger his or her name?" The individual with white hair asked.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy. Now yours if you please." The blond stepped forward blocking the view of the teenagers from the strange individuals, using his body as a shield to protect both the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"My name is Egidio." The male with the red wings said. He turned to give the individual to his left a sharp gaze before returning to look at the group.

"Alandair." The second individual grumbled, scowling when the individual besides him giggled.

"Macaire!" The third individual introduced, giggling even more so when he knew he was agitating the second male.

"Tesia." The female said, bowing forward slightly.

"Funny isn't it? Your wife's name in Greek means daffodil, yet the actions she had just done show no beauty in the flower's meaning. And to think, her name stems from the word Narcissist. Amusing really." Alandair smirked, turning to look at the blond individual whose body still levitated in the middle of the room.

"Alandair." Scolded Egidio.

"Egidio, Alandair, Macaire and Tesia." Mumbled Hermione.

"Oh! Your initials spell out the word 'Team'!" Fred shouted.

"Hah! Four people make a team huh Forge?" George exclaimed.

"That may be true, but the two of us make the greatest team the Wizarding world will ever know Gred."

"Oh look, the incantation's almost finished." Tesia announced. The wind in the room was slowly down to a halt, the pressure in the room was slowly decreasing, but the amount of magic flowing was still in its current state.

Finally, Luna stopped chanting and instantly released Blaise and Severus's hand. The two dropped to the ground in exhaustion, panting and breathing in as much oxygen as possible. Beads of sweat littered the two men's forehead and everyone ran to pick the two individuals up and place them on the unoccupied settees.

"You alright there mate?" Draco asked, looking at Blaise.

"I'm fine, just peachy. Though, I would've liked a warning Luna!"

"Severus, are you alright?"

"Exhausted, but I'll live. Miss Lovegood should've warned us that she would be borrowing our magic as well." Scowled the potions master.

"Would you have allowed for me to take use of your magic if I did?" The blond asked, still showing those ethereal pearly white orbs.

"Well, maybe. But, still it would've been better for a heads up." Blaise said, trying not to slump in his seat.

"I apologize then. But, thanks to the two of you, we were able to invite our guests!" Luna said, slightly swaying on her feet. Luna stumbled over to the unoccupied armchair and Tom helped out sit. Thanking the Dark Lord, she turned to the levitating body and moved it out of the way. As soon as she did so, a slight wind blew into the room with the scent of lilies.

Severus stiffened in his seat and everyone watched when two translucent figures appeared in the middle of the room. Their eyes were closed, and Luna waved her hand once more. The bodies solidified before them and they were gently levitated back onto the ground. Everyone's breath caught in his or her throats, especially Harry and Severus's.

The Potters were now here in their flesh and blood.

.

.

.

.

.

"Miss Lovegood, what is the meaning of this?" Severus gaped.

Harry's eyes were watery with tears, his bottom lip was trembling and he was rapidly blinking his eyes to prevent from crying. Seeing his parents alive and before him had brought him such happiness, he didn't know what he could do. Harry clutched at Draco's hand when the blond offered it to him in silence.

"Do you see them too Draco?" he whispered to the blond, his eyes never taking themselves off of the forms of his parents.

Nodding wordlessly to his boyfriend, Draco could only pat his free hand on Harry's.

"Good, because I thought I was dreaming." Harry whispered once more.

"If you're dreaming Harry, we must be having the same dream."

Hermione was the first to break out of her trance and she took a step forward. Ron then blinked out of his own trance and reached a hand out to stop Hermione from leaving the safety distance between the group and the two individuals who appeared before them. He was just a second too slow as Hermione stepped even further away from him. The brunette walked slowly around the breathing individuals who seemed to be in a trance all on their own.

"Luna, why aren't they moving?"

"They're adjusting to their changed surroundings. After all, they've just arrived from the afterlife. You didn't actually think they were alive did you?" Tesia spoke, pulling every single person from his or her frozen state.

"But that's impossible. You can't just pull people from the dead." Ron burst out.

"Ah, but because you don't know who Luna is, you don't understand the capabilities her magic allows her to do." Macaire said, bouncing on the tips of his shoes.

Alandair put a hand on Macaire's shoulder and forced the male down onto the flats of his feet. "Resist from moving. This is no way to behave in front of them." He scolded gruffly.

Pouting, Macaire seized all movements, and turned away huffing. "Oh Macaire, you know I didn't mean anything from that."

Macaire huffed once more and side stepped away from Alandair, stepping closer to Tesia who turned to look at Alandair with a raised eyebrow and an amused look. Refusing to back down, Alandair pulled Macaire over to his side by his arm and yanked his head forward towards his own. He gave Macaire a quick and chaste kiss, hoping to placate his lover's anger.

"I really do apologize." He whispered.

Nodding his head dreamily, Macaire accepted Alandair's apology. The Weasley twins wolf whistled at the public display of affection between the two before sucking in a breath when Alandair turned and growled at them threateningly.

Gasps of air had all eyes pinned on the two individuals at the center of the room. Everyone watched as their eyes opened revealing strikingly green eyes and light hazel eyes. They waited with abated breath as the two individuals turned their heads to look around their surroundings. Finally, their eyes landed on Luna who looked at them with understanding.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. I think there's someone you'd like to see." The Ravenclaw said, motioning with her hand to Harry who was sitting directly behind the two.

Turning around, their eyes widened with recognition before the female's eyes filled to the brim with tears. She took two steps before throwing herself at Harry, hugging him tightly to her chest. Draco sat a little ways away from his boyfriend, allowing him to spend quality time with his parents in the first time for sixteen years.

"Oh Harry! How we've missed you." Sobbed Lily as she ran her fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry choked up on tears and was unable to speak. He could only hug his mother tightly in return, feeling his father come up and hug the two of them together. They were happily reunited as a family, and Harry was glad for this opportunity to see them again in the flesh.

"Harry, how you've grown. You've become a fine young man." His father commented.

When all the tears were dried up, Luna spoke up to move the situation along.

"Miss Lily Evans, Mister James Potter, we were wondering if you would be able to tell us about the day of your deaths. Of course, we would like details and any information of any kind concerning Lord Voldemort and Headmaster Dumbledore."

Once Luna mentioned Dumbledore's name, a shadow overcame Lily and James' eyes. Lily's eyes

"Oh Lucius, I was wondering if you'd open up the floo for the people that's about to floo over."

"And who might be coming uninvited at a time like this?" The blond asked, flicking his wand.

Out from the fireplace burst one Sirius Black and one Remus Lupin. Stumbling from the fireplace, the two men dusted off themselves before looking up to see shocked faces on everybody.

"You invited Sirius and Remus?" hissed Lucius.

"What's the matter Blondie? Can't deal with the past?" James snickered behind his hand before turning to face his friends. "Wow, look at the two of you! Haven't seen you for, how long was it?" he asked, turning to his wife.

"Really James. Sixteen years, have you forgotten? Your baby boy's about to have his birthday soon!" Lily scolded.

Sirius and Remus stood stunned in front of the fireplace. They only moved when James walked right up to them and gave them a big bear hug. Only then did they realize that they were not dreaming and that in fact, their friends had returned to them after sixteen years.

"Mum! I need to breathe here!" Harry rasped out from the confines of his mother's arms.

"Oh my! I'm so sorry Harry dear." Lily exclaimed, releasing her son from her grasp.

"Mom what happened to make you act like that? Was Dumbledore really that horrible?"

"That vile evil man." Lily snapped. James interrupted her before she could go on a shouting rampage.

"Never trust him Harry. Remember that. He is not who he seems. Then again, you've forgotten all about that haven't you?" James said, patting his son on the head.

"Do you think we could do something about it?" he asked, turning to Luna.

"We'll be breaking a lot of rules," she said, pondering on that thought. Smiling, she turned to look at everyone. "But then again, I've already broken this rule haven't I?" she asked, giggling. Nodding her head, she granted permission to James and Lily.

Moving to stand before Harry, James and Lily placed a finger on his forehead. Draco stepped in before they could do anything.

"What are you doing to Harry?"

"Ah, the young Malfoy. Really Harry, I thought you could do better than that." James teased, quirking an amused smile as he watched his son blush.

"James, that seemed to dig at Lucius and Sirius more so than Harry, don't you think?" Lily asked, turning to look at the two affronted men who were mentioned.

"What happened?" Fred asked, out of curiosity.

"Why, Lucius here had been dat–" Sirius, who had run up after Lily had made the previous comment, muffled James before he could speak another word. But that small comment had already planted some thoughts in everyone's head – especially in Draco's head.

"You were gay?" Draco shouted, looking at his father shell shocked.

"That explains why he was so accepting of your relationship with Harry. And why your mother wasn't so accepting of that idea. That and the fact that your mother wanted to dictate your entire life." Pansy said.

"What about you? How were you so accepting of the relationship since you've been pining after Draco since first year?" Ginny asked.

"I've been pining for him since forever, for as long as I can remember." Pansy answered dryly. She saw the look on Draco's face and laughed. "Please Draco, all those years in Hogwarts with me going along with everything you've done. You didn't think I didn't fancy you one bit did you?"

Draco was so overwhelmed with the overload of information that he could only leave his mouth open in shock. He composed himself after remembering that he was a Malfoy, and Malfoys don't leave themselves in such an embarrassing state. Clearing his throat, he turned to look at Pansy.

"I apologize for denying the facts that you were in love with me. But Pansy, I only saw you as a friend, my best friend, nothing more."

"It's alright deary. I noticed ever since you've gone into fistfights and wand fights with Harry here. All that skin on skin contact…" Pansy said, shivering with delight.

"Do care to share your memories." Ginny said, when she slid up to the Slytherin's side. Nodding her head, the two immersed themselves with memories of the two fighting each other during their Hogwarts years.

"And you – don't think I haven't forgotten what I've heard!" Draco shouted, turning back to his father.

"How could you not tell me you dated Black? Do you know how hard it was trying to contain all these feelings inside and not being able to tell you for fear of disownment?" Draco shouted.

Everyone looked at the blond in shock, even Pansy and Ginny who had been in their own little world discussing the blossoming love between Harry and Draco. They all felt the pain and angst Draco was feeling when he could only see his father as someone who dominated his life depending on the choices he made.

Harry turned his head, though his parents' fingers never left his forehead, to Draco and held the depressed blond's hand in his own. "I'm sure your father understood love. After all, didn't he have to deal with Abraxas Malfoy as a child?"

Reigning in his feelings, Draco took a step back to compose himself, but Lucius didn't let him. He took a step forwards and enveloped his son in his embrace, muttering apologies over and over again. Draco froze in his arms before turning his head towards his father's shoulders and letting tears of frustration fall from his eyes whilst hugging his old man himself.

"I'm glad that's resolved." Remus stated, after a while of silence as he watched everyone.

"Now that every problem has been settled, why don't we all have some tea and have a nice little chat?" Luna said, patting the seat beside her as she scooted over to make room for the Dark Lord.

"Oh come now. I don't bite." She laughed, pulling the Dark Lord down onto the seat.

"You're being very forward with your actions." Voldemort stated as he made himself comfortable.

"Do you dislike straightforwardness? Or would you rather I beat around the bush? I wouldn't mind doing the latter just to annoy you Tom." Luna said seriously.

"Either way is fine. I don't mind it at all." Tom said, waving away her comment.

"Dippy, Happy, bring us some tea and light snacks." Lucius ordered, as the two summoned house elves appeared before the blond. Nodding their heads, their ears flopped up and down before disappearing with two quiet pops.

"Ah, I don't think you should remove your fingers from his forehead, Lord Potter, Lady Potter. It might interrupt the transition." Luna added, as she watched the family slowly slide onto the settee. Draco had gotten up and moved himself to allow the three people onto the seat. He perched on top of the armrest beside Harry, just to be there for encouragement. The Slytherin heard Harry thank him from within his mind and he smiled at the brunet.

Soon red and brown strands of magic flowed from James and Lily's fingers and into Harry's head.

"What are they doing?" Crystal asked.

"Oh, they're trying to restore his memory. Don't forget! Not too much, or he won't be able to deal with it." Luna reminded them, but she heard Sirius scoff.

"Please, my pup can handle anything that's thrown at him."

"Unlike someone that is." Lucius drawled.

"You want to fight Blondie?"

"At least I put up a fight back then, unlike someone." Lucius growled, turning his head away from Sirius. The animagus's heart clenched when he knew he had been hit hard with the truth. Of course Lucius would still be mad after all these years. Lucius had been forced into an arranged marriage and he couldn't do anything to help the blond. He was disappointed at himself.

Remus patted his old friend's back, knowing what he had gone through during his years at Hogwarts. He understood Lucius's fury at his friend, but he knew that Lucius didn't understand the pain Sirius had gone through when he realized he had truly lost Lucius to his devil of a cousin.

The crowd watched in amusement and curiosity when the two men started bickering. The tension increased between the two until the blond had said something that shut the animagus up. _Aw boo. Show's ended_. They thought.

"Now, if it's not interrupting the magical transition or anything. Could you tell us about Dumbledore and Voldemort?"

The Slytherins flinched at the mentioning of Voldemort's name and the Dark Lord couldn't be happier, until Hermione opened her mouth again.

"Fear of the name only equates to fear of the thing itself."

The Slytherins looked meekly at the Dark Lord before turning to look at the Gryffindor. They didn't know who to be more afraid of – the foolishly brave and intelligent brunet Gryffindor or the strong and powerful Dark Lord who could kill them without blinking an eye. Either way, they felt that being scared and wary of both people seemed to be more reasonable than picking one to fear more over the other.

Hermione rolled her eyes before turning to the two newly arrived individuals to start a conversation in the group.

"Well Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter? Would you tell us?"

.

.

.

.

.

The group settled down and held their breath as they waited for the deceased married couple to begin.

"Dumbledore is someone that cannot be trusted. He told us the only way to save ourselves from Voldemort was to join his Order, and so we did. We've helped the old man fight against numerous Death Eaters for years, and what do we get? Nothing. He comes to tell us one day that he would be the one to protect our son." spat Lily.

"Do you not understand how we felt, as parents? Hearing from someone we've trusted since our school days tell us that we would not be able to protect our son? We must give him up to another for him to live?" James's hazel eyes sharpened in anger at the memory of the day Dumbledore had invited himself over for a spot of tea.

"He even had that same amused twinkle in his eyes when he was talking to us. It doesn't take an idiot to figure out what he was trying to do. But, because we didn't have any proof to back up us up, we couldn't do anything about it. All we could do was sit and wait and hope that we were strong enough to protect our son."

"But you were. At the very least, you weren't strong enough to protect yourselves, but you were able to protect Harry due to your love for him." Ginny said.

"An ancient magic, love is." Lily said, smiling at her son, who returned her smile with the same emerald green eyes as she had.

"But, I killed you two. Shouldn't you feel more anger towards me? I had you miss sixteen years of your son's life, and possibly even more now that I have sworn to protect him. And yet, you hate Dumbledore over me?" Voldemort said, looking at the two.

"Oh no Tom, you haven't killed us at all. What makes you say that?" Lily said, looking confused.

"I saw it with my own eyes! I remember casting the killing curse at the two of you! How can you tell me straight to my face that I killed the both of you, yet you don't remember?" He yelled.

"Tom, please calm down." Luna said, stroking the Dark Lord's arm. Quite frankly, it looked weird to their audience, watching the blond try to relieve the Dark Lord's tension.

"Dumbledore was the one who killed us." James answered, removing his gaze from Harry, and the crowd went in an uproar.

"You're my best friend Prongs, but insulting Albus like this – " Remus said, as he jumped to his feet.

"Dumbledore's done nothing but protect Harry. You should see what he does for the pup at Hogwarts." Sirius shouted.

"And you have?" James asked, raising an eyebrow feeling pity for his friends - the same friends that he's gone to Hogwarts with, the same friends that's been deceived by that old wizard.

"Well… no." Sirius answered, backing down. "I wasn't able to."

"And why's that?"

"I was sent to Azkaban for revealing your location. They assumed that I was the secret keeper and that I was loyal to the Dark Lord."

"And did Dumbledore try to help you at all?"

"His last words to me were "My hands are tied Sirius. I am unable to help you." Sirius spat, remembering the day his case had been taken to the Wizengamot. Dumbledore had walked in, and he felt hope rise. Dumbledore would surely prove that he was not guilty and that he was not the secret keeper everyone else was lead to believe. It was not his fault that James and Lily were dead. It was all Peter Pettigrew's fault, but no one believed him. They only believed that he had killed Peter, destroying all but a fraction of his finger.

"And you Remus? Have you seen the good Dumbledore has done?" James asked, as he turned away from Padfoot's miserable expression.

"Yes, I have. In fact, I've been the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts."

"For how long?" Lily asked, turning her piercing green gaze at the werewolf.

"A year…" Remus answered sadly, sitting back down in his seat.

"Were you able to help Harry at all during that time span?"

"He received the Marauder's Map, though Snape was on the verge of confiscating our work." Remus said, looking towards the potions master.

"Sorry to interrupt you all when you're in the midst of your memories, but could you tell us how Dumbledore killed you?" Crabbed asked boldly.

The couple slowly turned to look at the Slytherin boy before drowning in their memories of the past.

"On that Halloween night… when Harry was just a year old – a year and a half at the least, he came to visit us. " Lily began.

"He told us he had urgent news. That – that _man_ told us Voldemort was returning, that he was coming for our baby." James continued. "He told us of the prophecy he heard just two weeks ago, the same time that he had sent Alice and Frank on a mission to retrieve it from the Ministry of Magic."

"But just a couple of days after that, they went missing and were only found just last week with their memories obliviated, and held under the Cruciatus curse for so long, it sent them into a deep coma." Lily turned to look at Neville sadly, but the Gryffindor returned her look with his head held up high and a look of determination and courage.

"It's fine. You can continue. I understand what has happened, and I'll be glad to find out how they really ended up at Saint Mungo's."

James went over and patted the Gryffindor on the back. "You make a fine Gryffindor Neville. I'm sure your parents would be very proud."

Continuing from where they left off, Lily began once more. "After we refused to hand Harry over, we also told him we would've liked to take care of Neville in Alice and Frank's stead, so they would be allowed to recover and rejoin their son, to rejoin us. Augusta would of course join us; we didn't want her to live alone at home."

"But when he saw the determination in our eyes and our refusal to back down, he didn't say anything but nodded his head, accepted our plans and stood to leave from the back door." James said, his eyes growing cold. "We didn't plan on walking him to the door, so we headed upstairs. We should've known it was too easy; he accepted our ideas too easily and with no protesting at all. None of that persuading he does when someone doesn't agree with his plans."

"We felt the air spike with magic, dark magic." Lily said, falling back into the memory of the day they died. "James quickly pushed me out of the way before putting up a protection shield. He told me to run to Harry and to protect him at all costs. We knew we wouldn't be able to hold Dumbledore off for long, but if it was long enough to get Harry to safety, we would go for the chance."

"And so, I pushed Lily out the door and sent several spells back at him, but he deflected them all and quickly strode towards me. I knew I couldn't back down; I had to protect Lily and Harry. Before I could say another spell, he shot me down with the Killing Curse."

"Then I heard him coming up the stairs. I warded Harry's bedroom with every protection spell I knew, but he took them down like they weren't even there. I begged him to spare Harry and he laughed in my face. He looked at me like I was crazy for thinking that he would kill Harry. "No Lily. I will not kill your son. He will be of most importance in the future, but he must die at least once." He told me, before he sent the killing curse once more."

"I jumped in front of him and it hit me, but it slightly ricocheted onto Harry, who happened to be sitting up on his crib at that time. And so, he did almost die, but my love for him brought him the slightest protection that allowed him to live. My love protected him from Dumbledore and that was all I ever wished for Harry."

"And do you know where Harry ends up every summer after school lets out? That old fool has manipulated Harry's life! He now lives at that bas – "

"James!" Lily scolded, whipping her angry gaze at her husband. "The only person I did not allow to take care of Harry was that man." She explained. "Petunia would've been a great guardian were it not the marriage to that fat beast of a man she calls her husband."

"Besides, we never stated in our wills that Harry would be looked after by Petunia's family. We had Sirius and or Remus at the top of the list first before anyone else. We event put in big bold letters that Harry was not to _ever_ be sent to live with them. Muggles wouldn't understand witchcraft or wizardry. Harry wouldn't be treated with the best of intentions at the Dursleys."

"We've been watching over Harry his entire life, though not every single day. We were only able to stay for a short while." James said, looking at his son sadly.

"I read in a book at Hogwarts, that ghosts roam the world because they still have lingering attachments to the world of the living. However, the two of you instantly left? That doesn't make any sense if you had linger feelings of protection for Harry." Hermione questioned the two.

"Oh no. It's true we're not ghosts, but we are in fact spirits." Lily corrected.

"We were around for a little while. Long enough to see Tom here," James said, motioning to the Dark Lord, "enter our humble abode. We were already planning on asking Tom for protection. We would've been another two additional double spy. Lily didn't want you to take on all the burden."

Severus turned to look at Lily where she nodded at him. The potions master swallowed the lump in his throat and took a long deep breath to prevent the tears from appearing in his eyes.

"But because Dumbledore is an able Legilimens, I have no doubt that he was able to read our minds. All those years of practicing was wasted weren't they James?" Lily asked, trying to brighten up the despondent mood in the room.

"They sure were! Harry, you should practice Occlumency. It should help should Dumbledore ever try to read your minds. You all should." James said, warning the young teens. "Your mother and I really do apologize for leaving you alone all these years. We would've liked to watch you grow up every day instead of having to take peeks into your life."

"It's alright dad, I'm fine here with Draco, Lucius, Severus and Tom! I'm even surrounded by friends now! This is probably the best summer I've ever had away from the Dursleys." Harry piped up.

"Dumbledore told you all that he's read our will, but that's a lie. We've included a blood ward on our wills. Only Harry's allowed to read them, and his blood has to be given freely of his own accord, not taken from him." Lily said.

"It was extra protection for extra money, but I'm glad we've done it." James stated. "We've watched that man try to convince the goblins that as Harry's legal guardian, he was authorized to read the will in his stead. Please, the only blood guardian would've been Petunia. But because of that whale, she grew to hate Harry, though she'd always try to protect him as much as she could."

"But now, you can read the will once you've gone with Lucius to Gringotts Harry. You can even bring Severus with you."

"Yes, bring the man that's been torturing you all those years at Hogwarts during your potions class." James said sarcastically.

"James, you know exactly why Harry needs to bring Severus." Lily scowled, elbowing her husband in his ribs.

"Is there something I should know?" The potions master looked to and fro between the couple before James turned to look at him with a slight frown.

"Welcome to the family Severus, you're Harry's uncle." He grumbled.

"What is this nonsense? How can I be Harry's uncle?" Severus asked bewildered.

"Well, you see, my foster mother hasn't been exactly truthful with me." Lily said, looking at Severus. "It turns out I was adopted, and I was actually your sister Severus. It makes sense seeing as how I was able to trust you when we first met. I should've told you earlier too; I had this strange feeling that you wouldn't do anything to harm me. Because your father did not want another pureblooded witch in the house, and mother wasn't able to protect me due to her dying love for your father, she put me in a foster home to be put up for adoption. Quite frankly when I heard it from her mouth, I was very displeased, angry even. But, we should allow her to speak instead shouldn't we?"

Lily turned to look at Luna who had already begun waving her wand in the same intricate design she used in order to summon Lily and Potter from the dead. Feeling the magic slowly drain from the blond beside him, Voldemort placed his hand on Luna's hand and felt his magic surge through him and into the Ravenclaw. Though he couldn't repeat the same words the Ravenclaw was muttering, the Dark Lord felt the uneasiness leave a little when he found out that his magic was helping the blond. _At least she looked less pale._ Tom thought, watching Luna finish the design and have the design disappear, only to reappear underneath the settee.

Above the design, another figure appeared – and this one seemed to be a female. Severus gasped when he realized that this was his mother who was coming back from the dead. As the figure materialized in the room, it had set foot onto the ground, with the design Luna had drawn directly underneath her. Opening her eyes to reveal green eyes, Severus's mother had been returned to the world of the living.

"Mom! It's so good to see you! I would hug you, but I'm working on Harry at the moment." Lily said, a smile gracing her face.

"It's alright dear. I suppose I've been summoned to talk about our family relationship?" Mrs. Prince asked, spotting her son looking at her shocked.

"Yes, if you'd please." Luna said weakly from beside Tom.

"Luna, are you alright?" Crabbe asked.

"Yeah, your face has gone deathly pale." Goyle said, looking concerned.

"It's alright. I'm not used to using the spell twice in a row in the same day." The blond said airily, leaning against Tom. The Dark Lord supported her weight against his, trying to send magic through her for an easier rest.

"Severus, I remarried after the death of Lily's father. Hence, the red hair." Mrs. Prince said, motioning to the flaming red hair that Lily was donning.

"You mean to say, your first husband had red hair?"

"Yes. Lily inherited that trait from him, and his exuberant attitude. Anyway, he was a pureblood, but because he was quite wild, he ended up in a spell backfire. And he died. When I remarried with your father, I was still pregnant with Lily. Your father refused to care for another man's child, and because I was deeply in love with him at the time, once I had given birth to Lily, I sent her off to one of my muggle friends. I could trust them; they were my best friends since our Hogwarts days. And your father had denied me the right to speak of Lily to you, and so, I never spoke to you about her."

"What about father? I've been told he was a muggle." Severus said. "I'm a half blood aren't I?"

"No, no. You father is not a muggle. He is a wizard. He hated magic, hated it with his very core. His own parents had died due to magic you know. Therefore, he refused to use magic at all. But, you my son are indeed a pure blood. Which makes Harry Potter a pure blood wizard as well."

"Father, what say you now? I know you've had doubts of continuing the blood line if Harry were anything but a pure blood." Draco said, looking to his father.

"I had doubts at first my boy. But after a couple of days knowing the lad, I've come to like him, pure blood or not. However, knowing that he is indeed a pure blood wizard, I'm quite elated. Really I am." Lucius said, looking at his son with a smile.

"Is that all? May I return? I fear I'm draining her magic at an alarming rate." Mrs. Prince said, looking towards Luna who was trying with all her might to keep her eyes open.

"Thank you for your time."

"I'll be watching over you Severus, and a certain lady witch who happens to be sitting in this room. I do hope you're not as daft as you make yourself out to be my son." Mrs. Prince said, turning to look towards the Gryffindors before giving Hermione a wink and disappearing. The design underneath the witch disappeared as well and soon Luna was able to keep her eyes open a little bit more.

"Now Harry, I've given you the first two years of Hogwarts back, and your father's given you your third and fourth year. However, this summer at your inheritance, you'll be given full memories. Try to remember as much as you can about your fifth year. It will help you greatly. And trust me, it will hurt a lot more than what we're doing now. We're only suppressing the pain. Your inheritance will be full-blown pain when your amnesia disappears. So, in order to ease you into it, please try to remember within the following week before your birthday." Lily warned, smoothing out Harry's unruly hair.

"We can't stay for long, but the next time you summon us, we'll be able to talk some more. We'll try to tell you more about Dumbledore then. After all, the dead knows all." James whispered as his image began to flicker.

"No! Mum, Dad, don't go! I've just gotten the both of you back and now you're leaving?" Harry cried out.

"Don't worry love. We'll always around, after all, what do you think the dead does anything? If you ever need us, we're always right here." Lily said, as she and James pointed to Harry's heart.

Giving her son a lingering kiss on the forehead, James followed up with a hug and a rustling of his hair.

"James! I've just gotten it to calm down and now you've gone and ruined it." Lily scolded, frowning at her husband.

"You know with hair like mine, Harry's not going to be able to tame it." James said, laughing heartily. Turning towards their friends, they gave them a warm smile before exchanging hugs.

"We'll talk soon Padfoot, Moony." James said, clapping them on the back.

"Oh! Also, you now have the title of Potter and Evans family Harry! Don't forget!"

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, you better watch yourself. We'll be floating in and out to watch your progressing relationship with Harry. Don't make me think twice about you boy."

Nodding their heads, everyone watched as Lily and James flickered out of the room, disappearing, soon followed by the disappearing symbol underneath them. After a moment of silence, they heard the groaning of Narcissa awakening.

.

.

.

.

.

"W-What's going on?"

Tom took his wand out and flicked his wrist, levitating Narcissa's awakening body towards the center of the room. Turning to rotate her body so she would be standing vertically, but her feet unable to touch the floor, Tom put his wand back to its rightful place before narrowing his eyes at the blond witch.

However, he turned his attention at the other blond witch beside him when he heard her groan and saw that she had fallen into a deep slumber. Shifting his weight, he gently laid her head onto his lap and began to stroke his fingers through her hair whilst he leaned back against the settee.

"My Lord. What is happening with me?"

Tom glared at the witch in silence, allowing her to become frightened in his account.

"Do you know what you've done Narcissa?" he asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows before she came to realization and began to twice her body around in search of her husband and son. Spotting the two behind her, she started screaming profanities at the two.

Goyle whipped out his wand, "Silencio." The blond witch continued screaming in silence until she realized no one could hear her voice. Turning to look at the person who had silenced her, her silver gaze zoomed in on Goyle before giving him a cold look.

"What? I like it when things are kept quiet." He murmured when everyone turned to look at him in surprise.

"Narcissa Malfoy née Black. For trying to kill my son, the Malfoy heir, I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, hereby strip you of the Malfoy name and with it, all the family relics, possessions, and money. No longer will you be able to enter this home or any other home. No longer will you be able to pass through our family wards and use our family vault. I hope you've saved up enough money on your own for your own living." Lucius sneered when he stepped up in front of her. Narcissa's gaze turned even colder and her face contorted in such anger that the teens believed she would be spitting fire out if she could. The blond witch tried to reach for Lucius only to find that Neville had spelled her into a full body bind, using Petrificus Totalus.

"Nice Neville!" Ron said, slapping his back.

"I wouldn't forget something that's been used on me after all." Neville said, smiling at the trio, who shuddered at his smile.

Maybe they shouldn't have used the full body bind curse on him during first year. But he was preventing the trio from leaving the Gryffindor common room. _And_ they had a dire emergency to attend to. Neville wouldn't have understood back then, but they're glad he understood now.

"Harry, if you would do the honors." Lucius said, stepping away from his ex-wife.

Harry turned to look at the blond with confusion, wiping the remains of his tears away. "I can't strip her of her Black name," he said. "I'm not even in full possession of the Black title."

"Oh don't you worry about that pup. I've decided to give you the Black title years ago. You deserve it. So, go on. Once you announce that she's been stripped and claim the title at Gringotts, the magic will work its course." Sirius said, helping the Gryffindor to his feet.

Harry walked towards the blond who was currently livid, if the redness in her cheeks were any indication of her anger.

"Narcissa Black, I, Harry James Potter, hereby strip you of your name to the Black family. Family possessions, relics, and money linking you to the Black family will be removed at once." Harry declared before he wandlessly and wordlessly lowered the blond onto her knees. "And if you ever lay a hair on Draco, or any other person that I know and love, your death will not be quick and painless." He hissed, before levitating her back into the air.

The group watched the brunet walk away from the female blond and onto Draco's lap where he nuzzled into the blond's chest happily.

"You are so whipped Harry!" Fred called out.

"I think it's the other way around mate." Draco corrected, as he happily hugged Harry to his chest.

"The others will be very displeased that you did not heed their advice." Egidio said, looking to the blond whose head was on Tom's lap.

"You even promised them." Alandair reminded gruffly.

"I'm sure they'll forgive me. After all, who can say mad at a face like this?" and everyone turned to look at the blond who was pouting up at the four strangers.

"Luna, do you know them?"

"No Harry. Why do you ask that?"

"Well… you're talking to them like they're friends." Pansy said.

"Oh dear, I guess I warm up to strangers quicker than usual." Luna giggled.

"Well, we are your guardians. We will be teaching you the basics before your inheritance."

"Guardians for what? I can protect Harry." Draco said, giving the guardians a cool look when his strength was called into question.

"Oh no, we don't doubt that. Not at all." Macaire said, quickly easing the tension.

"We've come to teach you things about our world." Tesia said.

"That is if you're willing to learn, young one." Alandair stated, clearly questioning their abilities.

"Oh please, we can take whatever you dish out!" Harry said, stomping up to the taller man with his hands on his hips. "Bring it on Alandair!"

The picture of an angry Harry and an amused Alandair did nothing but fuel the laughter that soon erupted from everyone's mouths. Comparing the height between the two, it just seemed like a little child who was upset at being called a spoilt brat and the child refusing to acknowledge it.

"Why don't we start next week? I hope you'll be able to handle it." Alandair said, crossing his arms against his chest.

"I will! And Draco will too! We're not afraid of you!" Harry shouted up at the taller male.

Draco gawked. "I'm going to be learning too?"

Harry threw a furious look at his boyfriend. "Of course! I'm not doing this alone. Alandair here would call us weaklings if we back down." The brunet turned his angry gaze back at the guardian before him.

"Well, I hope you have a great weekend. You better enjoy it while it lasts." Alandair said, smirking at the brunet.

At the mentioning of the weekend, Harry's anger dissipated so fast, he turned into a hyper little kid bouncing off the walls with sugar pumping through his system.

"Oh yeah! The weekend! I can't wait for everyone to bond!" He squealed, turning to look at Tom with an evil sparkle in his eyes.

"Harry, calm down." The Dark Lord put his hands up in front of him to use as a shield in case the Gryffindor were to bounce onto him.

"But Tom, what are we going to do? You can't walk around Diagon Alley without being all glamoured up. And I don't want to see you with a glamour on all the time." Harry whined, stomping his foot down onto the ground.

"Well Harry. He could wear his glamour during the weekend. He'll have to tweak it a little bit though. Who knows who might be able to recognize a young Tom Riddle." Warned Hermione.

"Then we'll put a glamour on his, tweak it a little and put a spell on him. After all, the only ones that recognize a young Tom would be his old classmates right? So we'll just do a charm that hides his glamour from old people."

Harry quickly apologized when he heard Lucius and Severus tsk at him.

"I didn't mean you guys were old! I just meant you know, people who are like sixty, seventy years old!" He quickly said, trying to mend his previous statement. But the others could see he was failing horribly.

"Harry, Harry. It's alright. We understand what you're trying to say." Severus said, calming the exuberant boy down.

"Oh! You guys should join us too!"

"Oh what fun young one!"

"Macaire, you know we cannot. They would not allow us."

"But I allow you correct? I shall give you permission to come with us. I don't think there's any problems with that, is there?" Luna said, as she sat up.

The guardians looked torn between their duties and the permission allowed by Luna, which greatly confused the group that was looking between Luna and the guardians.

"Very well. We'll accept." Egidio finally said, bowing with his right hand fisted above his heart.

"Don't worry. You'll enjoy it. Merriment will be made this weekend!" Luna said, smiling at everyone.

"So, how long have you been spying on us?" Crystal asked, looking at the four guardians.

"Do not call it spying young one." Tesia said, pulling on her ponytail.

"Alright then. I won't call it spying. I'll call it stalking." Crystal said cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow at the female guardian.

"Do not call it stalking. We were protecting you." Alandair hissed, his eyes blazing.

"Calm down Alandair. You will make things worse." Macaire said, patted his tall lover on the shoulder.

"Macaire's right, learn to control your temper Alandair." Egidio warned, giving a sharp side-glance at the male guardian.

Huffing at being scolded, the dark haired guardian crossed his arms across his chest in annoyance.

"Why don't you come to live here at the Malfoy Manor?" Draco asked.

"I agree with Draco. I don't have any knowledge of where you all have been living since watching over us, but I'm sure it would be more comfortable and convenient for you all if you came and lived here." Harry supplied.

Lucius was cold with his words. "You mean to invite uninvited guests to live here at my house without asking me? Without any of my permission Draco? Harry?" The elder blond turned to look at the two boys with an indifferent look on his face, though everyone could tell that he was annoyed his sons had taken charge in the arrangements of the guests without first consulting with his father.

'Father, may I ask for your permission to allow our four guests – " Harry cleared his throat and motioned to the other two guests standing beside the fireplace. Correcting himself, Draco asked once more. "May I ask for your permission to allow our _six_ guests," he said, turning to roll his eyes at Harry's smile, "to live in our manor for the time being?"

"Very well Draco. When you put it that way, I suppose I cannot deny your request." Lucius said. "Please have a welcomed stay here at the Malfoy Manor." He said, turning to the guardians, the animagus and werewolf.

"Lucius, do you have a deep cellar? I wish to use it in two weeks. No one should be able to head down there without permission from you of course. And I require the cellar to be heavily warded and guarded with the strongest magical spells and wards possible." Remus said, coughing lightly.

"Ah, I've heard of your little hairy problem." Lucius said, understanding what Remus was referring to. "But of course you may use our cellar. It has not been in use for many years, but I'm sure the house elves will be very useful in that aspect. They'll make it as comfortable as possible for you."

Thanking the blond, Remus closed his mouth shut. And soon Harry filled the semi-awkward silence with a loud clap of his hands.

"Alright everyone! Since we've only got two days before the weekend begins, we should start packing!" Harry shouted happily.

"Packing? But Harry, we're only going to Diagon Alley." Ron said, looking confused.

"Draco said this would be a surprise, but I just can't hold it in any longer!" the brunet squealed. His blond boyfriend tried to keep his boyfriend quiet about his surprise but his boyfriend leaped away from his restraining grasp and shouted out the surprise.

"Draco's surprise is to take us all to his manor in Paris! Of course, we'll be able to use a portkey, apparate or floo back to Diagon Alley, should the need to be there arise." Harry informed the group.

"Well, I suppose having fun this summer is better than restudying last year's books." Hermione said.

"Hermione? You having fun? That's a first." Ron snorted, and he received a glare in return for his flippant comment.

"Mind you, I do know how to have fun. Might I remind you who had a wonderful time at the Yule Ball in Fourth Year?" Hermione said, giving the redhead a flat look.

Before the redhead could retort, his siblings interrupted him and distracted him long enough to forget about the seemingly argument that was about to occur between the two.

"Is it just me or has this tension always been there between the two?" Crystal whispered to Blaise, who shrugged his shoulders.

But Harry knew, after all, they first met on the train and Ron's attitude during first year and sent Hermione crying in the bathroom. Then the troll came in to attack her and finally that's how the Golden Trio came to be.

"Anyway, we'll all have fun. So let's get packing!"

"Harry, you shouldn't just think about having fun this weekend. We must make sure that you're ready to receive your inheritance. Hopefully it will be less painful than we make it out to be." Ginny warned.

"Oh come on. The one summer I'm finally free of the Dursleys, and you want me to worry about my life again? I've been doing that for the past five years at Hogwarts, no thanks to that oaf of a Headmaster."

The group looked at Harry with surprise. To think that the Chosen One had ripped away from the old wizard's clutches with his own will and strength had surprised them. Now he was no longer under the delusion of the war between the good and evil, the light and the dark. There was an extra side that everyone can take, and that was finally lead by one Harry James Potter.

"That's right! I said it! I called him an oaf, and don't you forget about it!" Harry said, pointing his nose up in the air snootily.

"Oh dear. Draco, you're rubbing off on him and not in a good way." Pansy said, slightly scared at the dramatic one hundred and eighty degree change in the Gryffindor.

A spell shot out at the talkative Gryffindor and his body stumbled slightly before falling forward. Draco managed to catch his boyfriend at the last second and swiftly hauled the unconscious body onto his lap. All wands were instantly whipped out and pointed to Narcissa, whom everyone assumed to have been the one that threw a spell at Harry's back.

Tension rose in the air and became thicker as everyone started to chant his or her spells to attack the blond female. Severus managed to stop everyone just in time, though he hated to see a spark of relief in Narcissa's eyes.

"I was the one who put him in a sleep. It is a light sleep and he will awake tomorrow. Perhaps the day was overwhelming for Harry. This is probably a suggestion, but his exuberant behavior could be his way of coping with the enormous amount of information that's been told to him."

"Not to mention that he's been returned four years out of five of the past years at Hogwarts." Luna said.

Nodding their heads, they all simply seemed to agree with Severus and Luna's explanations.

"Very well, off to bed now all of you. And I suggest you get a head start on packing your bags. The portkey waits for no one, and when you are left alone here, I can't guarantee that the Death Eaters living amongst us will heed the Dark Lord's orders." Snape said darkly, before he was hit upside the head by a pale hand.

"Really Severus, stop scaring them like that. I've already told you I've told the Death Eaters to restrain from harming any one of them. Was the meeting already forgotten?" Tom asked, looking at one of his most trusted Death Eaters.

"I apologize my Lord, but I assumed this would be the only way to get them off to bed as quickly as possible. Plus, extra threatening does not harm early scheduling." Severus replied, surprised that his Lord had physically hit him instead of using the Cruciatus curse on him.

"Now that all matters are settled – Draco, please escort our guests to their rooms. Lucius, I think you should escort the other older guests to theirs."

"Surely my son can handle all six guests, my Lord."

"With Harry in his arms, I'll be surprised if he can handle the four guardians. I'm sure he'll be having a nice chat with them as they head to their rooms. Come now Luna, let me help you to your room." Tom said, giving Luna his hand to grasp onto, which the blond Ravenclaw gladly accepted with a blush in her cheeks.

"What should we do with her?" Goyle asked, poking Narcissa's levitating body with his wand.

"Crabbe, Goyle. Bring the woman to the dungeons – matter fact, bring her to the cellar. I'd like to offer, now, the chance for anyone or everyone to join in making sure that Narcissa does not escape her prison. Would anyone accept my proposition? But of course, I wouldn't guarantee your safety or your health Narcissa." Tom said, giving her a wicked smile.

Narcissa's eyes grew large and wide. Her complexion paled drastically – one can almost compare her to a piece of paper. Anyone could tell she was trying to speak, trying to move – to break out of the full body bind curse, but all she could do was turn her eyes left and right in fright, thinking about what would happen to her when she will be held in captivity.

Evil smirks and grins appeared on the Gryffindors' faces as they willingly accepted Tom's offer. The funny thing was, as they joined the Slytherins in bringing Narcissa's body down into the cellar, they were all happily whistling a merry tune, no doubt to keep Narcissa scared beyond her wits. After all, what one doesn't know will scare him or in this case her.

.

.

.

.

.

"Come along now. I'll be showing you to your rooms." Draco said, as he lifted Harry up in his arms. The four guardians followed silently behind him as they walked through hallways and up staircases. Soon, Draco stood in front of four doorways.

"The first door on the left can be yours Egidio. The first door on the right can be Tesia. I'm not quite sure about the living arrangements between Alandair and Macaire, but you can share the room in the second door on the left if you wish. But if you want to live separately, Macaire, your room is the second door on the right." Draco said.

"Thank you for your hospitality young one."

"Dippy, Tippy, Pippy and Poppy." Draco summoned, awaiting the four separate pops from the house elves.

"Yes young Master Malfoy?" Dippy asked.

"What cans we do for you sir?" Pippy asked.

"Each of you will be helping these four guests. They're new here so I would like for you to help them get used to their living arrangements. Dippy you can help Tesia. Tippy and Pippy, the two of you can help Alandair and Macaire respectfully. And lastly, Poppy can help Egidio. Your assignments to your guests are set. If you need anything, come to me or father."

"Yes young master." They chorused, and they walked up to the guests of whom they were now assigned to assist.

"Very well. Breakfast will be at 8:30 in the morning. Please wear appropriate attire when attending the first meal. It will be held at the formal dining hall, though I'm sure you all know where that is." Draco said, giving them a flat look.

Nodding their heads, the guardians each split up and went into their separate rooms. Draco fixed Harry within his grasp and walked towards their bedroom.

"Don't think I forgot about that bet Draco…" he heard the brunet mumble in his sleep before Harry returned to deep sleep. Smiling lovingly at the blond, Draco rounded one more corner before they arrived in front of their private chamber's doorway. They entered their room and Draco carefully placed the brunet on the bed. He did not want the Gryffindor to awaken like the last time he's put the Gryffindor to bed, and last time's memories were not exactly nice memories to remember.

He slowly and lightly cast a quick _Scourgify_ on Harry's body, wiping down his body so it would be clean before he magically put pajamas on him. Harry let out a light and sleepy giggle when Draco washed around his belly area. Filing one of Harry's ticklish spots into the back of his brain, Draco finished cleaning Harry in record time. Although they were Draco's favorite pajamas, they were dark green, which would bring out Harry's bright emerald green eyes. It's no wonder he placed the Gryffindor in them.

Feeling a bit tired as well, Draco cast _Scourgify_ on himself after he had removed his clothing. Even though he knew Harry was in a deep sleep, he did not want to take the chance of having the Gryffindor wake up whilst he was changing. And so, putting on his second favorite pair of pajamas, which were soft silver silk, with Slytherin snakes on them, Draco slipped into bed with Harry. He embraced the Gryffindor, an arm around the brunet's waist and an arm underneath the brunet's neck, to use as a pillow instead.

The Gryffindor beside him on the bed slowly smiled as well in his sleep and snuggled closer into Draco's chest. Slowly, Draco wondered off into a deep sleep with a smile on his face, filled with dreams of the happy memories he would soon be making with his Slytherin and new Gryffindor friends. Though, making happy memories with Harry would be an additional plus for him. Not that he was complaining of course.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sirius."

"Lucius."

"Come now you guys. We're not teenagers anymore. Let's just put this strife behind us alright? Let's end it right now for the sake of Harry and Draco, hmm?" Remus asked, looking between the blond and brunet.

"I will if he explains to me why he did what he did that very day." Lucius said, looking at the animagus which such emotion, it made Sirius want to reach out, hug Lucius to his chest and never let go.

"I'm really sorry Lucius. I had no other choice."

"That's rubbish and you know it! I've given you plenty of chances. I've even given you hints. You never even paid attention to them, just like you've never paid attention to me at all."

"Now that's not true – "

"Oh it isn't? So tell me, what did you do when you heard the news? Where were you when you could've stopped me from making the worst decision of my life? Where were you when I needed you?" Lucius shouted as he backed Sirius into the wall.

Remus became silent, knowing that he should stay put and out of harm's way for this sort of argument. There was no way he would be able to help Sirius out, not when Lucius was this angry and had directed all that anger, sorrow, and hatred at him.

"Lucius, I tried. You must believe me. Your father, he kept us apart. He threatened to kill you himself."

"That's a lie. Why would my father kill me – the only heir to the Malfoy line?"

"Because he knew that I would do anything to protect you. If it meant giving you up and allowing you to live, I would gladly throw my life away. He knew that you cared for me and cared deeply for me. He would've threatened you, blackmailed you – just to keep us apart. I took the chance; I _made_ the decision. And it was a stupid mistake."

"You didn't believe we would be strong enough together, and so you just left me there." Lucius whispered softly.

It hurt Sirius to hear that raw emotion Lucius was feeling, all that turmoil and it was all due to his stupid mistake in the past. The animagus did not know what he could do to right this wrong; he did not know how he could ever get Lucius to ever forgive him. But he knew one thing for sure – he was going to try with all his might, all his effort, and energy and magic just to move on from the past and have the Slytherin return to his arms.

Remus could feel all the pain behind those swirling eyes. He felt sorry for his friend and was sympathetic towards the blond. If only Lucius truly understood what Sirius had gone through when he had made his decision. But because Lucius would not take Sirius's words at face value, Lucius would not be able to trust Sirius, even when he was currently throwing his heart onto the ground before the blond.

The werewolf knew that in order to bring those two back together again, he must find a way to show Lucius how Sirius really felt. _Perhaps the use of the pensieve?_ He thought. _No, no no. It would never work. People often remake their own memories into different scenes. _What to do? What to do? Remus was stumped.

_Perhaps some help from the Slytherins and Gryffindors would do the trick._ He thought, nodding to himself, he was so immersed in his thoughts that he did not see the tears trickling down Lucius's face or the agony of pain Sirius was feeling, seeing his past lover suffer from his actions.

"Lucius please believe me. We'll get through this. We can work together to move on past this." Sirius begged. The animagus was almost done to his knees at this point – he really wanted the blond to understand that he knew what he had done was wrong and that he really wanted to make up for it now, with Lucius.

"You can beg as much as you want. You can kneel down in front of me and grovel. But you will never change how I feel about you Sirius Black. And I hope you die knowing that I will forever hate you."

.

.

.

.

.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Would you look at that? Two updates in a week! BOOM! I'm on fire! :D Lol, just kidding. I didn't think it would be this hard just to write past fourteen thousand words… That's right guys! I wrote over fourteen thousand words. I just couldn't stop writing. I felt like I should include more details, but the more I went through the story, the more my brain's just like update it now and go to sleep! :(

But now, I have to tell you guys this news, which would probably upset most of my readers… I'm all updated – out. So, it will probably take me a week or so in order for another update to be ready for you all!

But, other than that, I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I enjoyed writing this chapter. It was pretty funny to say the least. But, because I did that last couple of thousands of words late at night, I'm quite tired and pooped out. My brain is literally crashing underneath the tiredness and sleepiness I'm feeling.

Please comment, review, private message me – anything at all. But have a good day, and a good weekend!

**Reviewers:**

**igotmoneymoney**: Thanks for the comment! I hope you love this chapter as well! (:

** 25: **Thanks for the comment! I hope you enjoyed the story so far!

**Followers:**

**Thank you Gemma mcgimpsey for being my 50****th**** Follower! :D **

**Thank you all who've favorite and followed my story! I hope this story makes a good long lasting impression on you all (: **


	8. The Dive

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. I do however, own this here story's plot!**

**Chapter 8**

**The Dive**

It was soon the day before the weekend – the weekend that Harry had declared with his surprising assertiveness that had the adults clearing their entire schedule for two days in order to accompany all the teens for a weekend of bonding.

"Yes! I can't wait for all of us to hang out together. Oh wait, Sirius…" Harry looked to the animagus who returned his crestfallen look with a small smile.

"It's alright pup. I can manage on my own, you go an have fun."

Sirius was still the top most sought out criminal who had escaped Azkaban for a good two years already. Aurors were working hard every day in order to capture him, but so far, they could not find where Sirius was 'hiding out'. Of course they wouldn't, Grimmauld Place was completely hidden to everyone.

"Why don't you just have Sirius transform to his animagus form?" Pansy asked.

"Because, it's not every day you see an animal that looks like the Grim walking around in broad daylight." Ron grimaced as he remembered how Sirius had first gotten him around the pant leg and dragged him underneath the Whomping Willow. Even though he knew Sirius had tried to save him from being crushed by the Whomping Willow's thick branches, it had scared him so much he had nightmares about it for days.

"Really? His animagus looks like the Grim?" Crabbe asked, looking curiously at Sirius.

"Well, his animagus gets mistaken as being the Grim. That's why we can't take any chances when Sirius is out and about – especially when he's around in the Wizarding World." Hermione explained.

"Can't you just place a glamour on him? Like Tom is doing? It's practically the same thing isn't it?" Blaise asked. The Slytherin looked sheepishly at the Dark Lord when he realized he had called the Dark Lord by his first name. The Dark Lord returned his sheepish look with an amused one. Waving his hand away to dismiss Blaise's fear of being punished, he laughed.

"Do not worry Mister Zabini. If everyone were to revert back to their scared selves whenever they accidentally use my surname, I don't think Harry would enjoy that. He did want us all to bond together during this weekend."

"It's kind of hard to call you Tom when you were someone who wanted all blood traitors, muggleborns and anyone who stood against you dead." Ginny said flippantly. She met the Dark Lord's glare with one of her own before they both broke out in smiles, followed by laughter.

"I like you. Very feisty and very blunt. I'm sure we'll be great friends." Tom addressed the young redhead. He was returned with a smile and the same comment from the redhead.

"So anyway!" Crystal called out. "What are we going to do for Sirius? Harry does not want his godfather to stay indoors all the time and quite frankly, I feel the same way. I'd go crazy if I was stuck indoors every single day. Let's make a snappy, awesome undetectable glamour for Sirius! I'm sure Luna would help us as well. She currently seems to be the most powerful out of all of us."

"Oh please." Luna said covering her mouth with a blush on her face. "In my opinion, Harry's the most powerful out of all of us. But, I wouldn't mind helping out a friend, or in this case a relative of Harry's. Whatever you need me to do, I'll gladly be of assistance, if I'm able to help you at all with my power."

"Alright Sirius. Please step in front of us and let us do our magic." Pansy said, ushering the animagus to the center of the room.

"Are you sure about this? I can stay here by myself. I really can."

"Nonsense, now everyone, give me some sort of detail you want Sirius's glamour to look like. I'll draw it and make some final details before we set up the glamour. Shall we?" Crystal asked, whipping out a drawing notebook and a pencil.

"He should have blue hair!" Fred shouted, earning a glare from the animagus. He was nervous enough as it is, although most of the nervousness came from the adrenaline pumping through his system when he figured out he'd be walking out in the world after years of staying indoors. In fact, he couldn't wait to be outside. And with the additional knowledge that his glamour would be undetectable, he was just brimming with excitement.

"Give him black irises with purple rims." George said, including his own idea.

"Okay… blue hair and black irises with purple rims…" Crystal muttered as she pulled out several color pencils to fill in the color.

"Guys, try to stick to something normal okay? We are _trying _to help Sirius blend in without anyone noticing, not make him stick out like a sore thumb in a huge crowd. I think he should have some black in his hair at least – make them highlights." Hermione instructed.

"Hmm… I think Sirius's glamour should have a nice sharp chin, those you see in an art museum in the muggle world." Harry supplied. Everyone looked at him like he was talking another language. What in the word was an art museum?

Harry returned them look with a flat look. "Just give him a nice sharp chin."

"Well, if Aurors are out looking for Sirius, I think we should make him look younger than he is. Make him look around his late teens early twenties." Draco added.

"Black highlights… sharp chin… late teens early twenties…" Crystal muttered as she added more details onto the drawing.

"Make his skin flawless." Ginny said.

"Well, we sure aren't going to make his skin all blotched up like he's just come out of the sun." Pansy quipped.

"Then what are you going to add to the glamour?"

"I thought Sirius's skin color should be slightly darker like he's gotten a tan."

"I think he should be at least six feet."

"Aw! Does that really leave me to be the shortest person in the group?" Harry complained.

"It's alright Harry. I'm short too." Pansy said.

"That's right. We'll be the short group, together!" Ginny added, clapping Harry on the back.

"But you're all girls! Men are supposed to be taller in general, what with the growth spurt an all as they reach puberty." Harry whined.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "I think I'm fine with any height as long as I'm able to walk properly through the crowd."

"Plus, you never know Harry. Your inheritance is in a week. It may help you grow taller." Lucius supplied, hoping to appease the Gryffindor.

Sniffling, Harry looked at Lucius with big emerald green eyes. "Really? You think so?"

"I know so." Came the reply.

Happy with the answer, Harry kept his mouth closed as the details of Sirius's glamour were thrown out in succession.

"Long hair tied into a ponytail that's placed on the right shoulder."

"Nice thin, soft looking hair."

"He should have a nice smile."

"With dimples!"

"Thin fingers!"

"A nice body!"

"Perky bum."

"Awesome abs."

"Okay, now that's just going a bit too far, don't you guys think?" Remus interrupted, halting the imaginations of all the girls that had run amok when it went to the 'perky bum' comment.

Crystal was barely restraining herself from laughing at the details that's been thrown her way. Her hand just feverishly continued adding details to the drawings, trying to keep up with the additional ideas.

"I hope you did not draw me to look like a monster Crystal." Sirius said, itching to look at his developed glamour.

"On the contrary Mister Black - may I call you Sirius – Sirius, I've drawn you to look like Adonis." Crystal replied happily, as she was almost completed with the drawing. This drew the curiosity from the group. They all slowly inched closer to the artist before she was done, only pulling back when she hissed at them to go away and leave her to completing the portrait.

"Alright! I'm done; it's finished! I hope you like it. You guys really should've mentioned some clothes he would be wearing. You don't expect Sirius to go out naked do you?" Crystal asked, clicking her tongue whilst turning the painting around to show the group.

In the portrait stood a six-foot man, clearly measured with the small ticks on to the left of the drawing. The man's face had perfectly drawn thinly plucked eyebrows. Underneath the eyebrows were soft looking wide black eyes tinted with purple rims. Underneath the pair of eyes was the perfect looking button nose. A nice soft smile graced the man's face. Finally, a nice sharp looking chin was added, enhancing the beauty of the drawing.

Framing the soft looking face was beautifully drawn looking hair. With beautiful thin blue hair and black highlights, the man in the drawing had his hair in a low ponytail where the hair tie was tied three inches from the tip of the hair. Because the hair was so long, it was draped neatly on the right shoulder, right above the man's robes.

The man's auburn brown robes consisted of forest green trimmings etched with gold designs. Nicely drawn to fit the figure's body, the skintight pants, though flexible for movement, were a dark chestnut brown color. To end the outfit, a pair of dragon hide boots was drawn to compliment the man.

"Wow." Crabbe whispered.

"How come we never knew you painted? You should've told us." Goyle said.

"It was just a hobby. Nothing more, nothing less." Crystal answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"_Just _a hobby?" Ron squawked.

"Yes, something you enjoy doing during your own free time." Crystal explained slowly as if talking to a baby.

"Crystal, stop that." Harry scolded.

"Harry, we Slytherins," she said, motioning to the Slytherin group. "Can talk easily with you because you're dating Draco. Although we may not have any qualms about conversing freely with you, it's a bit hard to change our habits when talking to other Gryffindors and the Weasleys."

"At least try, for me?" Harry asked pouting and giving her the puppy dog look with big green eyes to boot.

"Fine! Fine, just stop it with that look from hell." Crystal cried, covering her eyes and losing to those cute look.

"Haha! Good job pup!" Sirius said, laughing loudly.

"So you were the one that taught that to Harry!" Draco cried, dragging his hand down his face.

"Yes! Sirius taught me that." Harry announced, feeling proud of himself.

"Why the long face Draco?" Goyle asked, looking at the blond.

"How did you think we got that blue settee in our private chambers? Even though it does tie the room nicely together, it was the only blue colored furniture in there. Harry wanted to buy more furniture to brighten up the room, but I wouldn't allow him. He used that puppy dog look from hell on me and I cracked – though he only got that one furniture assent from me."

"Draco's extremely stubborn," Harry began and he received several snorts and comments like 'Don't we know it' before he continued. "But I'm glad I got that settee! I didn't want to force Draco, so I asked him, but since I _really_ wanted that settee, I had to use that look."

"Anyway, back to what we're supposed to be doing – helping out Sirius with his glamour. What do you guys think? Doesn't his glamour look nice?" Crystal asked.

Nods of appreciation were seen before Crystal smiled and passed the drawing to the blond Ravenclaw.

"If you'd please Luna."

Luna smiled and took out her wand. Several days of resting from using those two spells had helped greatly, but she still wasn't at her tiptop pitch performance. However, a glamour this simple really would not make her anymore magic depleted than she was a couple of days ago. So she took a nice long look at the drawing and looked up at Sirius.

Waving her wand in graceful movements, Luna started from the top of Sirius's body and traced downwards towards his feet, all the while muttering, "Apókrypsi̱ apó ta mátia kai to myaló pragmatikí̱ emfánisí̱ tou."

.

.

.

.

.

"What's she saying?"

"She's saying conceal from sight and mind his true appearance." Tesia explained.

"You would not have a hard time understanding if you knew our language." Macaire said.

"We'll sorry we're not… whatever you guys are." Goyle retorted.

"Yeah! What are you guys anyway?" Pansy asked, giving the four guardians a once over.

The guardians looked at each other warily before Egidio answered for them all. "We cannot tell you if you have not gone through the inheritance. Even then, only the person with the inheritance of our kind is able to learn about us. Other than that, we're sworn to secrecy – and also the person who's inherited our kind's power."

"Well that's a load of – " Ron choked on his words when Hermione elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"What was that young one?" Alandair asked, reaching his arm back to grab the spear from behind him.

"Alandair!" Egidio scolded, reaching to stop the guardian from drawing his weapon.

"But Egidio! He was in an act of defiance, of hostility! Surely you can't allow this to be accepted – much less by a lowly mortal of his stature!" Alandair protested.

Egidio sighed before looking towards Macaire. "Would you please calm your lover down before I do it for him?"

Macaire happily obliged when he pulled Alandair away for a little chat of their own. Leaving the room, Macaire dragged an unhappy Alandair away to cool off from the situation.

"You must forgive us. If one of our kind were to say such things, they would be put on trial and be found guilty for doubting our policies." Egidio explained, watching the two leave the room.

"So, long version short – you mean to tell us that being found guilty would be treason and the person would be put to death." Draco said.

"Yes, that's very much so." Tesia said.

Gulps were heard in the room – everyone was terrified that if they made a single small comment that seemed to go against the guardians' kind of policies, they would be dead in a heartbeat.

Macaire came in skipping happily followed by a dazed Alandair. It was obvious what the two had been 'talking about'. Ruffled robes, ruffled hair, flushed faces, flushed and bruised lips. And the look in Alandair's eyes did not help to hide the fact that the both of them had not been talking at all out in the hallway. The two guardians had been kissing, though Macaire skipped like without a care in the world, making it seem as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred.

"Had a nice chat?" Fred asked, wolf whistling.

A sparkling gleam in Macaire's eyes was the only answer, seeing as how Alandair was still a bit dazed.

"What I wouldn't give to have a snog like that." George whispered, only to get hit upside the head but a now unfazed Alandair, who had heard his comment. Glaring at the redhead, the guardian pulled Macaire to his side and gripped his waist protectively.

"Mine." He hissed, before blocking George's view of Macaire.

"All finished!" Luna giggled, before putting her wand all.

All the attention snapped to the blue haired man who now stood before the group. Everyone was shocked at how well put Sirius's glamour had been. Sure it looked amazing on paper, but to actually see it in real life was a whole other perspective. It looked fan–bloody–tastic. And the audience was not too shy about their appreciation.

"Bloody hell Sirius." Ron exclaimed as he took a closer look at the animagus's glamour.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Oh right. Luna, would you be able to cover up his voice as well?" Hermione asked, looking at Sirius from head to toe.

"I suppose I could. Though it would be a first for me to actually try something like this. Normally wizards just put a glamour on their appearance you know." Luna informed them as she pulled out her wand once more.

Soon afterwards, Luna withdrew her wand and looked pleased with herself.

"So is it done?" Crabbe asked, as he eyed the glamour's forest green robes.

"Oh! Yes, of course. I'm done." Luna said.

"Go on Sirius. Say something." Fred urged.

"Like what? What did you want me to say?" came a smooth, silky and velvety voice.

All the girls nearly squealed once they heard Sirius's new voice. The guys choked in surprise. Luna really did a great job.

"James and Lily must be laughing right about now if they floated in on this scene." Severus said, masking a laugh with a cough. Though he was surprised and pleased with the glamour that would allow the animagus freedom in the Wizarding World without being spotted by anyone, including the Aurors, he was still slightly annoyed to find that the glamour's appearance and voice were of top-notch quality when he saw the eyes of the girls sparkle like their dreams had come true – the perfect looking man with the perfect sounding voice had appeared right before them.

"Of course. Potter and Evans possibly could not understand how a mutt like him would change into something like that." Lucius said. "The sight probably shocked them enough to stop their brains from functioning properly."

"Whoa! Sirius! Your voice!" George cried out.

"Isn't it sweet?" The animagus asked, all jittery with excitement.

"Hey, I know it's a wicked cool voice and all, but don't you think he stands out too much?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, if he were to speak to people, everyone would notice him." Crabbe said.

"You boys are just jealous you don't have his voice." Pansy said, sniffing.

"Yeah! Pansy's right. So why don't you _boys_ just bugger off!" Ginny replied, scowling at them.

"Luna, what did you do to them?" Tom asked, looking at the blond Ravenclaw at his side.

"Oh nothing. I didn't do anything at all. Nope, nothing!" Luna replied innocently.

The guardians already knew what she did. She added another spell whilst she was covering up the animagus's real voice. That's why she tried to act all innocent about it right now since she's about to be found out by everyone.

"Miss Luna Lovegood," Lucius said sternly. "Please tell us what you did to Sirius's voice."

The smile dropped from Luna's face and Tom didn't like it one bit. He wanted to see the blond smiling, to always want to have her smile. _Ugh. What is wrong with me?_ The Dark Lord thought, shaking his head to clear his thoughts.

"All I did was add another spell that enhances the hypnotic sound of his voice. Besides, I think everyone would like how he sounds like." She said.

"By 'everyone', I'm assuming that you're referring to the female population of the Wizarding World?" Remus guessed.

"Of course!" Luna gushed. "Would you prefer it that I include the Wizarding World's male population too?" She quickly whipped out her wand and started moving it in the air.

"I̱ fo̱ní̱ tou erastí̱ tou tha agapí̱soun."

"Wait!" Neville cried out.

"Luna! That's not what I meant!"

"Somebody stop her!"

But it was too late; Luna had already stopped muttering the spell and had put her wand away, hidden on her person.

"What have you done?" Severus hissed, appalled that he would have some sort of affection towards the dog if he were to speak even one word.

"Don't you dare say anything." Lucius roared, cheeks tinted red in anger – at least that's what it seemed to be when the teens looked at the blond death eater.

Sirius only turned to look at them with humor in his eyes and a raised eyebrow. Lucius couldn't help but shudder at the confidence Sirius was emitting from underneath the glamour. Although the blond preferred it that he would not have to look directly at Sirius, he could still tell that Sirius was underneath all that magic – and so, it did not help him in the least if he were to converse with the dark haired man. He really could not handle Sirius right now – after all that's happened between them, he did not think he would be able to handle him at all.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief. He did _not_ want to end up caught in that enchantment that Luna had set up for males. Females were another thing though; he could deal with it because then, no one would have eyes for his cute Gryffindor except for him. Yes, his eyes have always been on the brunet since laying his gaze upon him in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. And yes, he has seen all those gazes of endearment for his cute Gryffindor all those years at Hogwarts. How he loathed them all – they were all looking at Harry through their shiny, misty doe eyed gaze. They never liked Harry; they just admired the Chosen One – the one wizard who would save them all by destroying Voldemort and ridding the Wizarding World of the darkness and evil that's consumed them.

Just thinking about the past made him angry. No one knew Harry like he did. Although he was not with the Gryffindor every single day, he knew Harry did not like the attention, did not enjoy the spotlight at all. But because of his past – living through Voldemort's killing curse and killing Voldemort in the process, he was thrust into the spotlight, into all those reporters' vicious claws. The blond clenched his jaw in blinding fury; he wished he had done something to help Harry during those first four years – but he was a Slytherin and everyone tracked his moves. He was unable to put one foot out of line unless he wanted his father to know about his actions.

Harry gave his sleeve a short tug, looking at him in worry. Draco dismissed his boyfriend's worry with a smile and a kiss to the forehead. Telling Harry that he was fine and explaining to the Gryffindor that he was just thinking, he watched as Harry let it go with a smile and turned back to watch the scene before them. _Finally_ the blond Slytherin thought. Finally Draco had Harry Potter the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Gryffindor's Lion as his boyfriend, and with friends from both houses, he would be able to protect Harry now.

Then all of a sudden, Harry was laughing – full blown laughing including the tears in the eyes, the heaving of the chest, the bright redness of the cheeks, everything! Draco looked to see what was so hilarious that had made his Gryffindor act in such a way and understood when he saw what Harry was looking at. The dark haired Gryffindor was laughing when he saw that Sirius was trying to mouth out words to everyone. All the men in the room had shouted at the animagus to keep his mouth shut, to not speak, so now they had to figure out what Sirius was saying. It was like a charade and it amused the Gryffindor to no end when all the girls were sighing dreamily and the boy were coming up with weird answers to Sirius's words.

"You need to eat." Blaise guessed.

"You want to buy a puppet?" Harry choked out through his laughter. Sirius looked at his godson with a glare before shaking his head.

"You need to vomit. You're feeling nauseous!" Draco said, adding his input.

"Well if you need to do that, the lavatory is just around the corner you stupid mutt. Surely you know where that is at least." Snape drawled, giving the animagus a flat look.

"You need to what?" Crabbe asked furiously, looking closely at the glamour's mouth.

Sirius slowly mouthed again the words he wanted them to understand.

"You want to speak." Goyle said and Sirius nodded his head.

"You can't speak. I don't want to get all misty doe eyed like those girls over there." Blaise said, cringing when glares where thrown his way from the mentioned girl group.

"Luna if you put a spell to make girls attracted to him, how come you and Tesia are not acting like those three?" Remus asked.

"Oh, it does not affect us." Tesia explained. "It only works on less powerful people?" she said, trying to explain the situation without giving away anything.

"Well… that does not explain much. " Severus sneered.

"Sirius, you can talk you know. It doesn't affect the _entire_ male population. Just a select few."

"And who are the select few might I ask?" Sirius said, looking at the blond, who gave him a secretive grin.

Lucius felt like a powerful blast of magic had hit him, like he had drowned in water and was unable to breathe. Once he had heard that smooth, rich and velvety voice, his eyes softened and became misty. He let out a dreamy sigh before smiling at the animagus dazedly. Though inside his mind, he knew he should not be thinking about Sirius in that way whatsoever, he could not control himself. His inner self was screaming, yelling at him to stop behaving like a fool and that this sort of behavior was unbecoming of someone of his stature, unbecoming of someone who bears the name Malfoy. But no matter how much his brain tried to reason with logic, it was like his body was possessed and made to behave like this against his will.

Draco let out a slightly startled, slightly strangled noise from his throat when he turned to look at whom the spell had affected. His own father had been affected by it! The blond Slytherin turned to look at the blond Ravenclaw who was giggling away to no end, amused that Lucius had been affected so easily. She had thought the blond Death Eater would have at least put up a fight when he heard Sirius's 'new' voice. _But I guess not _she thought. She did not know her magic would be so effective and so influential over the elder Malfoy.

Once again, the guardians knew very well what the blond Ravenclaw had done. Though she had teased them and told them she put a spell on his voice so males would be enchanted to it, she in fact had not done so, but had spelled his voice to put a certain person in enchantment with his voice.

"Now, shall we head onto the manor in France before we get this weekend started?" Harry asked, yanking on his boyfriend's sleeve once more to get him out of his shocked trance.

Draco shook his head before clearing his throat. "Right. Very well. Everyone come with me. The portkey will be open soon. But leave you luggage; I'll have the house elves bring them over. Tippy, Pippy, Dippy, please take our belongings to the Malfoy Manor in France and make sure to separate them so we know whose things belong to whom."

The house elves when nodded their heads before walking to stand by the luggage bags. "Yes young master." They said, before popping away.

"Okay you lot. Come along now. We've got three portkeys since our group is slightly big. Make sure you bend your knees before landing at the property, you wouldn't want to fall flat on your face." He reminded them.

The Weasleys, Harry and even Hermione who had broken out of her trance just slightly, grimaced at the memory of landing on the ground together in a heap on the grounds several yards away from the camping grounds of the Quidditch World Cup because it had been their first time travelling by portkey.

"Move along now! Hurry it up!" Draco called behind him, ushering everyone towards the portkeys in the middle of the Malfoy Foyer.

In the middle of the Malfoy Foyer were three levitating portkeys. The first one on the far left was a quill – Slytherin green, with a snake emblem embedded on the side. The portkey in the center of the foyer was a book, old, worn and tattered. Lucius sniffed when everyone turned to look at him questioningly.

"What? If I were to use a book as a portkey, you wouldn't find one of my precious books being used as one."

The last portkey to the right was plate. It was clearly a very expensive piece of china. It had green designs on the edges with gold borders. At the very center was a daffodil in full bloom, with petals, leaves and everything.

"I hated that plate. _She_ wanted it. I'm assuming it had something do with her admiration for the flower when she bought it. But now, I know it's due to her narcissist personality. Narcissa is a fitting name for someone like her." Lucius said.

"Now if everyone would grab the portkey." Draco said, stepping up the quill. Harry stepped up besides him and touched a portion of the quill before he felt Draco slide his arm over to take hold of his waist.

"Just in case." He heard the Slytherin whisper and Harry nodded his head.

Neville, Ron, Fred and George joined them after a couple of seconds of contemplating which portkey to choose from. Egidio led the rest of the Guardians over to the plate. And soon, Tom grabbed Luna's hand and dragged the blond Ravenclaw along with him, joining the Guardians. This meant that the last remaining portkey was the old, worn and tattered book, but because it was a book, they would be able to open it – expanding the area of the portkey and the amount of people that were going to be using it. Sirius had moved along towards the portkey, followed by his little fan club consisting of Hermione, Ginny and Pansy; Crabbe and Goyle soon followed afterwards. Severus led a protesting and resistant Lucius Malfoy towards the last portkey.

Lucius did not want to use the same portkey as Sirius, much less be near that coward. His scowl deepened even more when Severus switched the position of the brunette Gryffindor closer to the potions master, leaving the only open spot left next to the animagus. Draco called out to his father that the portkey would be leaving in twenty seconds and that if he didn't want to be left behind, he should grab it now.

The blond Death Eater was about to retort his frustration to his son, but was met by look from hell from Harry. The dark haired Gryffindor had pouted his best towards the angry blond, whose anger dissipated with each second he'd been staring at the boy. Sighing, he reluctantly grabbed the book, not noticing that Sirius had slipped an arm around his waist. And soon after, the portkey whisked all twenty of them away towards the manor in France.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"Merlin."

The Gryffindors gapped at the large Malfoy estate. Standing in front of them, or at least a couple of yards in front of them was the manor. With lush green fields, there was a nice large porch able to fit a small party of at least fifty people – give or take a few. There was a nice long gate bordering the Malfoy's France estate. The Gryffindors assumed it was to prevent children from running out and escaping into the vast open fields; however, they could not see any bordering at the back of the estate. The Malfoy manor here in France stood at least a good hundred feet tall, give or take a few extra feet, with four floors and private balconies provided for each room – as far as the Gryffindors could see. And the balconies, from where they could see at the ground floor, were beautiful. The balconies' doors were opened, allowing the room to freshen up, and in doing so the curtains of various colors were lightly swaying in the wind.

"Well come on then. We can't be standing out here all day." Lucius exclaimed, quickly ushering everyone through the kaleidoscopic glass front doors, which were underneath the overhang of the manor, designed with fine gold and silver dragons statues.

"Wait until you head inside and see your rooms." Draco boasted.

Lucius grabbed his cane and lightly hit Draco's head with it. "Draco Malfoy, have you forgotten about what happened during your fourth year? It's not nice to boast."

"Yes Father." Draco replied, touching the ache at the back of his head.

Though the Weasleys grew slightly defensive about that statement, they realized that there were neither any heat nor any hatred in the blond's words and so they relaxed.

"Pippy, Tippy, Dippy, Poppy," Lucius called out, summoning his house elves.

"Yes Master Malfoy. How cans we be of assistance?" Pippy asked.

"Bring the luggage to the guest rooms and show our guests where they will be staying for the weekend." He ordered; the house elves bowed and motioned for the guests to follow them up the giant staircase that's centered in the middle of the foyer. As the guests walked up the stairs one by one, they were greeted with portraits of the purebloods in the Malfoy line. The portraits did nothing but sniff and look away when the saw the group passing by. However, this did not seem to faze them one bit, seeing as how the Malfoys were strictly a pure blooded family, who looked down on anyone they did not deem worthy of them.

As they continued up the grand staircase, they saw a large chandelier hanging from the middle of the foyer, gleaming brightly to illuminate the room. The windows were nice and clean, not a spot of dust on them to be seen and they were open to let in a cool breeze. The first stop was the second floor.

"From the ground floor to the second floor is about thirty-five feet. So, on the ground floor will be the ballroom, the formal and informal dining hall, the foyer, the drawing room, the fireplace for the floo network and the entrance to the front yard and the back yard as well as the entrance to the Quidditch field."

"There's always got to be a Quidditch field around you isn't there?" Harry teased.

"Oh shut up Harry." The blond said, no heat behind his words.

"So what's the space behind the manor where the back of the manor's porch is?"

"Well, you see how there's a sort of section right over there?" Draco mentioned, pointing to the spot that seems to be just barely seen from the window where the group was looking out.

The group nodded their heads and so Draco continued on explaining.

"That spot is where the swimming pool is. Father's made a large area for it. So, the swimming pool is a good twelve feet deep. Don't worry about falling through. Father's bought the most expensive, safety precautions any wizard or witch could buy. He's warded it with so many spells that it would be hard to dispel them all. There's one so there wouldn't be any cracks that would cause leakage. Another so there won't be any sound coming from the pool. There's also a nice spell that wards of any sort of weather so we could be in the pool when it's snowing or when it's raining. Ah yes, who could forget that there are separate changing rooms for both sexes – both on opposite sides of the pool." Draco stressed, eyeing the boys who slumped over when they heard that the male changing rooms were not going to be next to the female changing rooms.

"Alright then, enough about the pool. Oh, before I forget. There is a sauna and hot tub in both changing rooms _and_ one of each right beside the pool. Let me tell you about the second floor."

Draco waited for everyone to soak up the details of the swimming pool before moving on.

"We have a large and extensive library on the second floor. And, my father's study is besides it; so please, don't do anything he wouldn't want you to do. His bedroom is beside his study room. Because of this, there are only four bedroom chambers here. So actually, that makes five bedrooms on the second floor. Don't worry though; the bedrooms are all finely sized in proportions each with their own private balconies, a private bathroom and large amount of space for anything you might want to put in there. Oh, there's also another bathroom down the hall if there's a problem with your own bathroom. So I'm guessing the you four will be staying on the second floor?" Draco asked looking at the guardians.

Alandair, Macaire and Tesia turned to look at Egidio, who thought for a moment before nodding his head.

"Alright, we accept your humble hospitality. Might I ask, are the rooms spelled to be sound proof as well?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot about that. Each room is spelled with his or her own privacy lock, spelled to be sound proof and spelled to change accordingly to the person's preferences. So for example, if we wanted to live amongst nature, the room's ceiling would be spelled to look like the sky, and the furniture would change depending on what would be required to live outdoors amongst the wilderness. Of course, the bathroom would be changed as well, so be careful what you wish for your bedroom to look like." The Slytherin warned.

Thanking the blond once more, the four guardians headed off towards their own rooms. Draco moved the rest of the group along with him, leading them to the third floor of the manor.

"Alright, since the there's about thirty feet from the floor of the library to the ceiling, the rest of the floors' bedrooms will be only about twenty feet tall."

"Is there a floor underneath the ground floor perhaps?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, the cellar and the dungeon." Draco said, instantly answering the question like he had already known that would pop up sometime soon. "There's actually two floors underneath the ground floor, but I don't suggest you lot going there. It's for your own good."

Heeding the blond's warning, the group's attention honed into the Slytherin's explanation of the rest of the house.

"Okay, so the third floor and the fourth floor are mostly made up of bedroom chambers and have bathrooms strategically placed near every three rooms…" Draco trailed off once he saw that the twins were giggling behind their mouths and were trying very hard to keep themselves from laughing out loud.

"What's so funny?" Blaise asked.

"Didn't you hear him? He said the bathrooms were 'strategically' placed near three rooms." Fred said, snorting.

"Yes and what seems to be so funny about this?" Pansy questioned.

"Can't help but imagine how strategic it would be if the entire floor's bathrooms do not work and there are only about a couple of bathrooms vacant for a large amount of people rushing to get there." George said.

This put the thought of dozens of people running and fighting amongst themselves to get to one single bathroom, only to find that it had been occupied by someone already in there, in everyone's heads. They couldn't help but be amused.

"Yes, I suppose it's quite funny. But I swear if you two do anything, anything at all with the plumbing system, there will be hell to pay." Hermione hissed.

Their twins put their arms up in front of them, promising everyone that they would not touch a thing at the manor before turning around to wink at each other.

"Very well, there are about twenty one rooms here, and about seven lavatories. So since there's just fifteen of us left, we can each take a room and still have unoccupied rooms. It's the same for the fourth floor as well. At the room of the manor, it's filled with lounge chairs. So if you want to sunbathe, you might want to go up there to do it." Draco included, before assigning everyone to his or her room for the weekend.

"So Harry," Draco said, standing in the middle of the hallway in front of two doors. "Here's my bedroom, and right across from it is an unoccupied bedroom. Do you still want to share bedrooms or do you want your own? I respect your privacy and all, but I respect your choices even more." Draco said, looking at the brunet in front of him.

Harry turned to face the door across Draco's room before turning to face Draco.

"I think I'll room with you. I'm uncomfortably rooming alone. It's quite difficult a habit to change once I've roomed with several people only to go back to a single room." Harry said.

The dark haired Gryffindor had no idea how happy his choice was to Draco, but he could feel the blond exuding happiness – even his thoughts had gone all bright and warm.

"Very well. Shall we?" Draco asked, reaching for the doorknob.

"Wait." Draco turned to look at Harry.

"What is it?"

"You know how you said the bedrooms were spelled to change into whatever the user wanted it to be?"

"Oh." Draco said, remembering his words from his little tour with the group.

"Yeah. So, do you mind if it changes for me?"

"No, of course not. I'm sure the room would combine our ideas and make it into something that we both like." Draco said.

"Oh! That's great. I really didn't want you to be upset about it or anything. I mean, it is your room and all. I didn't – "

"Harry, Harry. Now you're just rambling." Draco said, interrupting the Gryffindor. "I'm telling you it's alright. We're a couple now, and first and foremost, we're different individuals. So we're bound to have different ideas. Don't worry about a thing. We can make this work, okay?"

"Okay. Let's do it." And with that both Harry and Draco reached for the doorknob, touched it at the same time, turned it and opened the door.

.

.

.

.

.

The teens watched the Slytherin – Gryffindor couple enter their room before looking towards their own door. They gulped in trepidation because whatever their minds thought of their room to be, the spell would manifest their room to be their thought.

_Please don't be spiders. Don't be spiders. Anything but spiders._ Ron thought viciously, as he touched the doorknob leading to his room. He felt the spell hum against his magic before he twisted it and opened the door. The room was dark, as if there were no lights, no lighting. Nothing. And then he heard it – the soft click clacking which began to echo and soon he saw several pairs of red eyes looking straight at him. Screaming in horror, Ron slammed the door shut. He trembled and shivered; he couldn't believe that his room had turned into a room full of spiders when he _specifically_ thought of no spiders!

"Ron, if you don't relax, the room jumps to your worst fears." Hermione said, when the twins burst out laughing at their younger brother's terrified expression.

"Right. Relax, all I have to do is relax." Ron mumbled as he got to his feet and took a nice deep breath. The others watched as Ron gripped the doorknob with a determined gaze before they smelt something delicious wafting through the gap underneath the doorway. Ron smiled before opening the doors to reveal the inside of the Burrow.

"Really Ron? Out of all the things you could imagine, you imagine home?" Ginny asked.

"I'm more comfortable with it, besides, I can always smell Mum's cooking here. And it's probably the second place that relaxes me, right after sitting by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room of course." The redhead said, closing the door behind him.

"Oh come now Tom! Lose the dreary weary interior! Go big, go bold!" Luna exclaimed from one of the rooms down the hall. Everyone rushed towards the doorway with the open door and peered inside. They shivered when they felt a cold breeze and saw the floor covered in mist. True to Luna's words, the Dark Lord's room was indeed dark, with the occasional candle to light up the corners of the room. Above the bed, at the center of the ceiling, hovered several candles, which were in a circle formation. The flickering of the orange red flames did not help to relax anyone who was peering inside the room. Luna seemed to be the only other person that was not affected by the room – the other person was Tom.

"Come now Tom." Luna insisted as she dragged the Dark Lord out of the room by the arm.

"You're an awfully strong woman for someone with such a petite body." Tom said, as he tried to hold his position but failing miserably. A giggle was the only reply to his comment.

Once out of the room, Luna closed the door, waited a couple of seconds whilst she hummed happily and then reached to open the door. Once her hand touched the doorknob, a scent of fresh flowers wafted through the gap underneath the doorway and Luna happily pushed the door open to reveal a nice brightly lit room.

A large canopy bed was by the balcony with lamps on the bedside table. A brightly lit chandelier gorgeously hung from the center of the room, with its shining ornaments lightly swinging to and fro from the breeze entering through the open balcony doors. The curtains were a nice Slytherin green, with the Slytherin crest embedded in it. The bedcovers and tapestry were Slytherin green as well. A nice round table a couple of feet away from the bed was made from nice dark oak and the centerpiece was a vase full of blooming flowers. A fireplace on the far right of the room was nicely burning, dimly lighting the small seating area Luna had thought up for the room. Overall, the room looked nice and normal – a little too normal and upbeat for the Dark Lord, but Luna turned to give a look at the Dark Lord that screamed 'if you change how the room is, I'll hurt you'.

Nodding his head, Tom realized that Luna was actually the first person he was afraid of – besides Harry when he was trying to rid him from the Wizarding World. But he promised Luna he'd keep the room as it was; after all, he quite liked how the room looked. It was the complete opposite of the rooms he used to live in as he grew up. It gave him hope and warmth, whereas those rooms drowning in darkness did nothing but make him feel despair and reminded him of loss.

"Now if you're all done standing around here, you better leave the premises before I curse you into oblivion." Tom threatened. "And don't think that I don't know you kids are standing there. I've known since you've first peeked into _my _room. Now Luna, I think you should be heading to your own room right about now, don't you think?"

Everyone scrambled away and fled to his or her own rooms when they felt the magic in the air spike. They did not want to be caught in the middle of a magical duel or whatever it was Luna and Tom did when one of them was angry with the other.

Fred and George shared a room. Fred grabbed onto the doorknob and George touched the door. They felt magic pulsing through them the split moment they touched any part of the door and they pushed it open. They smirked at each other before strolling into their room. Once the door was slightly ajar, they could already hear the gear grinding, and smell the nice sweet scent from the candy wrappers. Their room now looked like the little room inside of their store Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but a whole lot bigger in size – a nice large workshop. Several boxes of materials were laid out on the tables. Piles of blueprints were hung up on the walls. It was like home sweet home.

"Wicked." They murmured in unison as they looked around the room.

Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle had their own rooms.

The olive skinned Slytherin strolled down the hallway from Tom's room with as much grace as he could when scared. He touched the doorknob, thought of the first place he could and opened the door before stepping in. He smelled the ocean breeze and knew exactly where he was. He was at his mother's manor in Italy, when she had first taken him there for a vacation. Blaise was about seven at the time. He would never forget when his mother had spent the whole day with him, because usually she was always so busy heading out somewhere. He was normally left alone at home. But that specific vacation brought out the biggest and brightest smile from him – one that he had only shown his mother, showing his appreciation for her. And a smile and hug was received in return.

Crabbe and Goyle's room looked like their Slytherin dormitory back at Hogwarts. Because they didn't have any fond memories back at home, the only good memories they had were of being in Hogwarts, away from their parents, who were always trying to get them to be recruited in the Dark Lord's circle as Death Eaters. However, they hoped that with the sudden increase of friends, especially from the house they used to be enemies with, they would be able to create new memories with each other.

Pansy, Hermione and Ginny had their own rooms.

Pansy, like Blaise, strolled down the hallway towards her room with as much grace as a Pureblood Witch should have. Her finger glanced off of the doorknob and the door swung open, revealing her bedroom from home. A large circular mattress with Slytherin green silk blankets were in the middle of a black marble tiled room. A large thin and sheer silver curtain hung from the top of the ceiling, draping around the bed. Beside the bed was a mahogany bedside table with a nice Snack shaped lamp on top. Several feet away was a big vanity table, filled with make-up. A couple of feet away from the sleeping area was a nice small fireplace with a snack like mantle piece. The fireplace was already crackling with fire, warming up the room and dimly lighting it up.

Hermione had her dream room. As she opened the door, she smelled old and worn parchment paper. She smiled brightly when her room was packed with bookcases and bookshelves filled to the brim with books. Though a portion of her room was specifically for her bed, about seventy-five percent of her room was made for books. There was even a nice little table with a lamp, quill and ink and parchment paper ready to be used. But the brunette Gryffindor felt that even if she did enjoy the smell of books, it would get too stifling. And so, she headed to her balcony door, opened it and watched as the curtains slowly turned from Slytherin green to Gryffindor red and gold. She watched the colors crawl from the top of the curtains and make its way all the way to the bottom of the curtains. Even the tapestry around the rooms changed color once she gave them a small touch with her fingertips.

Ginny's room had a dash of her Gryffindor pride, and was filled with all things Quidditch. The youngest redhead of the Weasley family was very into Quidditch. Her bed was by the corner of the room, covered with Holyhead Harpy merchandise – blankets, pillows, bedcovers, anything that Ginny had wanted from them, she now had in that room. The room she had thought of even had several posters of different Quidditch teams and different players up on the wall. Though, the one poster that hung right above her bed was of the Holyhead Harpies – the team she dreamed of playing for as a chaser, once she had made her way into the Quidditch world. All in all, Ginny was very satisfied with the spell that made her room into her dream room.

Severus, Sirius and Remus had their own rooms as well, though Severus was unhappy that he'd be living in the room across from Sirius's.

Severus entered his room to see that a portion of his room had been sectioned off in order to be used as a potions lab. Tapping at the wall separating the two rooms from each other, he nodded in satisfaction when he felt the wards that were covering both his bedroom and the potions lab. He walked into it and looked through the cabinet by the cauldron. It was indeed filled with ingredients needed to make as many potions as he wanted – even the basic ones like the pepper up potion, the blood replenishing potion, the pain relieving potion and many more. He also couldn't help but notice that the room seemed to be a bit dark – maybe even too much so for his liking. And as soon as he thought that, candles appeared, hanging from the walls and lit up brightly, illuminating the dreary room, even a large chandelier formed from the ceiling, hanging there as it glowed brightly. Happy with his room, Severus set off to brew up several potions.

Remus had a nice little argument with Moony. While the wizard argued for a regular room with a nice and normal bedroom interior, the werewolf side of him wanted open areas, open space, grassy flooring, trees, everything nature related. Of course, being as the full moon was drawing near, the werewolf within Remus grew restless of having to be locked up indoors. And so, Remus could not help but have to compromise with the werewolf.

_Moony, if I allow half of the room to be what you want, I should have the other half of the room to myself. _

_Awoooooh. _

_Just use the bathroom like a regular human being. I will not be made to go behind a tree!_

Moony whined before giving a growl of approval. Remus sighed feeling relieved; at least he was starting to get along with the werewolf. After seeing his cub a few days ago, it seemed to have relaxed quite a bit. He wondered what that had to do with being around Harry.

And so, thinking of the 'perfect' room for both himself and for his little werewolf, Remus grabbed hold of the doorknob, felt the magic running through him and pushed open the door.

The wallpapers were decorated with trees, leaves and nature drawings – it was so realistic that it gave off a nice and relaxing aura, which soothed the werewolf within Remus even more so than he thought it would. The carpets were made from moss that would absorb any sort of water, which made the werewolf happier when Remus took off his shoes and socks and walked across it barefooted. The bed however, was probably the only thing besides the private bathroom, the drawers and desk that was normal – which did not work too well with the nature interior. But, the colors helped to tie it into the interior one way or another.

There was also a nice little area for Remus to sit in front of the fireplace. Moony complained that Remus was sitting rather than lying on the carpet, but because Remus currently had full dominance over his body, he refused to act like a dog when he was in his human state. Wondering if he should ask the potions master to brew up some Wolfsbane potion, he heard Moony growl angrily inside his head and decided he would try to go without it just for this one full moon.

Sirius didn't know what to make of when he touched the doorknob to his room. His thoughts had been caught between two options – the time he spent with James, Remus, Lily and Harry back at Godric's Hollow before the incident and the times he spent with Lucius back when they were dating at Hogwarts. He just wanted his room to be as close to Lucius as possible. He wanted – no, needed to talk to the blond badly. He wanted to right the wrong that he had did several decades ago, and he could only do that if he was able to get the blond alone, even for a little bit of time together. Thinking this, as soon as his door opened to reveal his room, he slammed the door shut. Taking several deep breaths, he slowly opened the door again to see a stunned Lucius looking back at him.

"Black! What are you doing here in my room?" the blond shouted, looking at the animagus who had frozen like a deer in headlights.

"What do you mean _your_ room? Clearly I'm standing in front of _my_ room!" Sirius retorted, still wondering why the blond was in his room, half undressed.

"Stop staring at me." Lucius hissed as he grabbed his robes.

Sirius immediately turned around before replying, "It's not my fault this happened you know."

"What were you thinking of before you touched the doorknob to your room then?" Sirius heard the rustling of robes coming from behind him.

"Well, first I thought of the time when I used to visit James, Lily and Harry with Remus at Godric's Hollow. But then I started to think about you. I really wanted to talk to you, no matter what – even for just a couple of seconds. And as I was thinking about that, I reached out to turn the doorknob and there you were!" Sirius replied honestly. He didn't know how he would be able to lie his way out of this one, especially since Lucius always seemed to know when he was lying.

"Well, since you're thinking about that now the room won't change because now you've got that thought in your head or the desire to talk to me. So you'll always end up in my private quarters." Lucius said, pulling his hair out from his robes. "Now, since we're done with this, do you mind tying my hair?"

Sirius whipped his head around so fast he could've gotten a crick in his neck. "Y-You want me to tie your hair?" he stuttered.

"I always liked the way you tied my hair. It was always perfect – not that the way I tie it isn't. Just do it Black." Lucius growled, holding his silver hair tie out to the animagus.

Sirius swallowed the lump in his throat before he walked up to the blond. He gingerly took the hair tie from his hand and straightened Lucius's long blond hair. He ran his fingers through it, combing through the knots before he reached for the loose strands. Looping the hair tie underneath the blond's fine silky hair, Sirius dutifully tied it up before walking around Lucius to give him a once over.

"Yup, I've always liked your hair up like that." He replied, nodding his head in appreciation. A small smile graced the blond's face before it disappeared as quick as it came. But the animagus caught sight of it, inwardly smiling at the blond.

"So what are we going to do for living arrangements?"

"You can take the settee and I'll be taking my bed." Lucius drawled, as if it was the most obvious answer.

"But that settee's barely big enough for this body. It's probably just a little over five feet."

"Then might I suggest the rug in front of the fireplace? It's a nice area to curl up next to the fire." Lucius said, throwing out options.

"Now you're just plainly not being hospitable. Do you really want your _guest_ to be sleeping on the floor?" Sirius hated to play the guest card, but knowing as how Lucius grew up as a pureblood, tradition calls for hospitality for guests, even though you dislike.

"But you really aren't a guest are you Black? You're someone who just hopped along for the ride." The blond shot back, and the animagus was reminded that he was a wanted prisoner who had broke out of Azkaban.

The blond saw the crestfallen look appear on the brunet's face. "Sirius, you know I didn't mean it that way." He began. But the brunet shook his head.

"If it wasn't meant like that, it sure sounded like it did." Sirius muttered, heading towards the door. "I'll try to find another unoccupied room then. I'm sorry to disturb you."

The blond watched sadly as the animagus opened the door and walked out.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow Draco, it's… it's – " Harry couldn't come up with the words to describe the room he was looking at.

"It's perfect, just perfect." Draco finished, when he ushered Harry into the room and closed the door behind them.

The room they walked in looked like something out of a fairy tale. The room was a nice shade of green, not too light and not too dark. The borders around the room were gold with a combined emblem the initial of Gryffindor and Slytherin and of both a snake and a lion to represent the unity between the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. The pillows, duvet, silk mattress covers and the sheer curtain covering the bed were all silver colored. At the foot of the bed was a settee, wide enough to match the width of the bed. And that was not all, there was a large walk-in closet that Draco loved – one that he would enjoy even more when he got Harry new and better clothes to wear.

The rugs around the room were a nice red, soft and fluffy to the touch. From the ceiling hung a frosted chandelier made from actual frozen water droplets that glittered when the light hit it at just the right angle. The fireplace was already blazing with fire and above it was an empty picture frame – one that Draco, and Harry secretively, hoped that would have a portrait of the both of them. There was a nice little sitting area in front of the fireplace, which pleased Harry since he wanted to do more romantic and intimate stuff with the blond.

"We could change it whenever we like you know. Just say the word – no just think it, and the spell will change the room accordingly." Draco said.

"I think it's nice, simple and gorgeous." Harry stated, before walking over to the bed and skimming his fingers along the silky texture of the mattress covers.

The two settled down into a comfortable silence before Draco spoke up.

"Harry, since you've gotten your memories back. Why – well… why exactly didn't you –"

"Revert back to hating your guts and calling you a, what was it that Hermione said? Oh right - 'You foul evil loathsome little cockroach'. " Harry chuckled.

"Well… yes." Draco said; he didn't know any other way to put it. _Then again _he thought, _maybe I should've told him to leave out that last part. _He looked at Harry for an answer and continued to stare at the brunet when he didn't reply.

"Well?" He burst out anxiously.

Harry turned to look at him before breaking out into a smile. "You cared for me, more than anyone else have. I mean, sure Mrs. Weasley takes care of me, but she doesn't quite understand me as well as you do. You know everything I don't fancy, and possibly everything that I do fancy. Mind you, you _were_ the first wizard I've met before anyone, even Ron. Also, some – "

The dark haired teen paused in his words and his eyes looked from side to side before looking all around the room as if he was waiting for something.

"Anyway…" he began, turning to bring his attention back to Draco. "Some _thing _told me that you were trustworthy, and you've proved your worth by sticking by me through thick and thin. On the same note, I'm sorry about your mother; I _really _shouldn't have tried to kill her."

Draco accepted his apology with a hug. "It's alright. I mean who knew that woman would do something like that. I thought she cared about me, but instead she only wanted to control me. She really showed her true colors. So I'm glad you tried to protect me from her."

"How are you feeling about it?" Harry asked tentatively.

"I'm fine Harry. Really I am. Don't worry about it too much." Draco said, "So what are you going to do about Dumbledore?" he asked, changing to topic.

The light in Harry's eyes dulled and his look grew cold and dark. The magic coming off of the Gryffindor would've rivaled Voldemort's aura of darkness. With a twitch of his right eye, Harry turned to beam at Draco with a smile, which completely threw off the Slytherin.

"I have plans for him now. I am now the chess master and he will be my pawn in my own. little. game." Harry said enunciating the last three words slowly.

"You know, you really could've been one of us – a Slytherin." Draco said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend.

"Oh, did I forget to mention that?"

"What do you mean?"

"In first year, the Sorting Hat said I'd do great things in Slytherin and I almost became one. But because you were sorted into Slytherin before I was, _and_ the way you treated Ron before we entered the Great Hall," Harry added, giving his boyfriend a look which had Draco laughing sheepishly at him, "I decided to go for Gryffindor, away from a bully like you. You know, you reminded me of Dudley. That's probably also another reason why I despised Slytherin. However it may be, the Sorting Hat was true to its word. Slytherin was more loyal to one another than Gryffindors were – I had a first hand experience at that."

"First hand experience? You've had disloyalty amongst the lions? You – the Golden Boy?" Draco asked astonished.

"Yes, Ron decided to treat me like a right bastard. He thought I betrayed him and so he called me a traitor for putting my own name into the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament during fourth year. We hadn't talked for the entire time, until he realized it wasn't me. Of course it took a lot of persuading and persistent talking from the other Gryffindors to get him to see the truth. I think Neville was the only one who had my back during that year."

"Longbottom?" Draco cleared his throat when Harry looked at him deadpanned. "Neville?" he corrected.

"Yeah, he's like as close a mate as Ron is now. Very courageous person, though a bit shy I guess?"

Draco's grip around Harry tightened just a bit. "You aren't going for him are you? The type who's shy at first before he becomes outgoing?"

Harry laughed. "Are you jealous Draco? Or are you perhaps insecure?"

"Both." Draco mumbled, and Harry startled just a bit, surprised to hear the blond confess so openly.

"Don't worry. I like Neville," he interrupted Draco just as the blond started to protest, "but only as a friend Draco."

The Slytherin settled back down comfortably behind the Gryffindor. "So what do you want to do now?"

"What is there to do?"

"Quidditch?"

"I'll beat you."

"That was just a fluke. The first game was fluke."

"That reminds me. The Slytherins have to do what the Gryffindors tell them to do, don't they? That little bet we had back at the Malfoy Manor, you _do_ remember it don't you?"

The Slytherin groaned and placed his forehead on Harry's shoulder. "I was hoping you'd forget about that. They're going to kill me."

Harry patted Draco on the head, careful to mind the blond's precious hair. "Poor Draco Malfoy. My boyfriend's going to get chewed out before I even get to him."

This piqued Draco's interest. "Oh? Does this mean you're going to be the one to eat me?"

Harry turned around in Draco's arms and wrapped his own arms around the blond's neck pulling him closer to him before whispering against his lips and looking at him straight in the eyes. "If I don't, someone might get to you before I ever do."

Draco's head was swirling with how close Harry was, how intoxicating he smelled and the feel of his soft plump lips against his. Whilst Harry was talking to him, he couldn't help but think how those lips would feel if they were actually moving against his while they were kissing, how those eyes would fill with tears due to his want for Draco. And so, with all those thoughts, his body moved on its own, twisting around to push Harry underneath him and onto the mattress.

Harry let out a small squeak as he landed on his back, his arms tightening at the sudden movement before he settled back down, staring into those bright silver orbs. Draco smirked at him before slowly lowering his lips onto Harry's and giving him a light kiss before pulling back. The Gryffindor whined with displeasure at having lost lip contact before Draco gave him a genuine smile and continuing the kiss.

Their lips moved slowly against each other's, allowing themselves to familiarize themselves with the other's lips. Draco slowly licked Harry's bottom lip before Harry hesitantly opened it. Knowing it was the Gryffindor's first time kissing him, he didn't plunder the brunet's mouth with all his pent up passion and lust for him. Draco's mouth slowly roamed within Harry's hot mouth, teasing Harry's tongue with his own and drawing it out into his own mouth where Harry began to tentatively explore all on his own.

When Harry felt comfortable with the kiss, he pulled Draco closer, touching the blond's tongue with his own. And that's when all the passion was released. Draco pressed their bodies against each other, earning a mewl and a shudder from the brunet when their clothed erections brushed against each other. Moaning into Harry's mouth, Draco kissed with more pressure, his pride increasing with each moan that he drew from the Gryffindor underneath him.

Draco pulled away from Harry when air was needed. And he wished he hadn't. The red flushed face and full blown dilated and watery eyes on the brunet with those delectable kiss-bruised and moist lips had Draco hardening in his trousers faster than he ever would have naturally. The already unruly hair atop Harry's head did nothing but fuel the seemingly never-ending desire in Draco's eyes. But what sealed the deal was Harry's words laced with dazed lust, "Draco… more… please…"

Groaning, the blond was swept up in another kiss with the brunet before pulling back up again. Gulping, Draco set his forehead on the brunet's shoulder, taking long and deep breaths to calm down.

"That… was… great." Harry gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Draco looked up and cocked an eyebrow. "Only great? I assumed your response would've been fantastic or even amazing! I'm hurt. You've hurt my pride."

Harry lightly pushed Draco off of him. "You know what I mean." He mumbled, casting his eyes downward before he quickly looked up, cheeks darkening even more.

"Oh?" Draco asked, looking down and noticing why Harry was blushing. "Do you need me to – Ack!"

.

.

.

.

.

"You know, you didn't have to slap me for that…" Draco grumbled with his cheek a bit pink, upset that he had gotten hit and upset that the small romantic moment they had was ruined all because he had put his foot and half a leg down his mouth.

"So it was my fault then?" Harry asked, glaring at Draco with a faint blush in his cheeks. Although he was glaring at Draco, to the blond it seemed more like he was trying to tempt him into kissing him once more with those cute little pouty lips of his.

Shaking his head, Draco tried to appease the Gryffindor. "No, no. That's not what I mean. Anyway, aren't you glad there's a pool here? We can all go swimming and you can have a reason to look at my perfectly sculpted bo- Ack!"

Harry, his little dark haired Gryffindor, had slapped him once more.

.

.

.

.

.

"Draco, why is your cheek all red?" Pansy asked, when she stepped closer to inspect the blond's face.

"Must've walked into a wall or a door or something." the blond murmured when he felt his boyfriend's death glare from behind him.

"The graceful Malfoy? Walking into the door when his mind was adrift? Impossible." Blaise exclaimed, exaggeratedly placing his hand on his bare chest.

The entire group was now at the backyard pool behind the manor. The group had even managed to gather the adults and the guardians and Harry had done all the persuading. Everyone separated to go change into their bathing suits without so much of a complaint as they walked towards the pool and their eyes grew wide seeing its size – well, it was mostly the Gryffindors' eyes that grew, the Slytherins' eyes did slightly widen because the pool was slightly bigger than what they had remembered. Perhaps the Malfoys had renovated once again?

.

.

.

.

.

"Can you believe this? Look at the jacuzzi!" Ginny's voice echoed through the girls' changing room.

"Keep it down Ginny. You're too loud." Hermione complained.

"You would've thought that it was the first time you've seen a muggle device." Pansy said. "At least they're good for something."

"I've heard about these before, though I've never actually seen one." Tesia said, as she walked closer to inspect the jacuzzi.

"Well we should go now. I bet the guys are waiting for us." Hermione piped up.

Nodding their heads, the girls left the changing room.

.

.

.

.

.

"Draco, this place is wonderful. The jacuzzi is huge." Harry gushed as he hopped out of his pant leg.

"Careful now Harry. The floors might be wet." Draco cautioned, helping the brunet remove his clothes swiftly – his entire body poised to block anyone from looking at Harry except for himself.

Harry shook his head when he realized what Draco was doing. Giving his blond boyfriend a quick pinch on the arm, Harry scolded him softly before he was given a glare in return. Shrugging his shoulders, Harry went to change into his trunks, telling Draco to do so as well. And soon, everyone met up beside the poolside.

.

.

.

.

.

"So who will be the first to go?" Draco called out as the group walked gingerly towards the stairs that led to the top of the diving platform, which was about twenty-four feet above the deep end of the diving portion of the pool.

"I'll do it. Might as well get this over with." Hermione said, stepping out from the group.

Fred whistled. "Someone's ready to get her game on."

"It's a good thing you're wearing that instead of a two piece." George said.

Hermione was sporting a deep lavender cross back swimsuit. "I anticipated that Draco was going to make us do something like this, so I wore this. However, I did bring several pairs of swimsuits so any one could've worked."

Pansy was wearing a black two-piece with a ruffled bottom. Ginny was wearing a pink twice piece as well. Because Tesia did not bring any swimsuits with her, but she waved a hand over her body and it was clothed in a dark blue one piece. Elle was wearing a white one piece too. Unlike all the other girls, Luna had on a variety of colors swimsuit – to the group it looked like a huge rainbow or loads of paint splattered all over her swimsuit.

The boys were all wearing different colored trunks. Harry wore Draco's dark green resized trunks whilst Draco wore silver trunks. Fred and George wore identical orange trunks because they didn't want anyone to be able to tell who was who. Ron wore brown trunks. Neville had on beige colored trunks. Blaise wore black trunks and Goyle wore yellow trunks. Crabbe and Theo happened to wear the same color trunk, although Crabbe had a deeper shade gray and Theo had a lighter shade of gray.

Like Tesia, Egidio, Alandair and Macaire had waved a hand over their bodies and was clothed in red trunks, navy blue trunks and teal trunks respectively. Sirius wore blue trunks that complimented his glamour's hair color – which Remus didn't see was necessary since they were all alone at the estate. Remus wore dark brown trunks and Lucius wore dark magenta trunks.

Everyone stood at the bottom of the diving platform watching Hermione climb up the stairs that, to them, seemed to lead to doom – or as much doom as diving from twenty-four feet up high into the pool.

Everyone watched Hermione wave from the top of staircase before she took a deep breath. The brunette slowly walked before she started running and jumped from the platform, twisting and turning in difficult forms before plunging into the deep end of the diving portion of the pool with not much as a little splash. It seemed like the water had enveloped her entire form, slipping onto her like a perfect second skin. The Gryffindor came back up after a few seconds before brushing her hair from her face and wiping the remains of the water from her eyes.

"How'd I do?" she asked, beaming up at them with a smile.

"That was brilliant. How'd you do that?" Ron asked.

"Oh, I took swimming lessons as a child and then I moved onto diving lessons. It's not harmful to learn more things you know." She said as she made her way out of the pool. She rose from the pool, water dripping off of her body and all the boys gulped when they saw her wet, moist skin. She twisted her hair to rid the water before throwing it over her shoulder.

Harry and Draco only rolled their eyes. Sirius was too busy staring at Lucius whereas the latter was pointedly trying to ignore him. Remus was just beaming at her with a smile and the girls applauded. Tom could only shake his head with a smile when he saw her performance.

"Next!" Draco shouted and one by one, the Slytherins, Gryffindors and even the adults and guardians trudged up the staircase.

Goyle and Crabbe did cannon balls when they were advised that belly flops would not be the smart thing to do from a height of twenty-four feet. It wouldn't even been smart from a short height of two feet jumping off of the diving board. Ron went after and meekly looked over the edge before calls of encouragement urged him forward and off he fell and into the pool with a large splash. Theo had jumped in front of Blaise, wanting to get the deed done and over it. It didn't help the ground from stifling their laughter when they saw the frown on his face as he fell all the way down into the pool.

Blaise followed next with just a straight dive towards the pool, arms above his head, hands cutting through the water once he dove into the pool. Fred and George were not as graceful; it was either that or they refused to play it the cool way and instead went for the crazy wacky way. They just ran on the diving platform until they ran off of it and just kept their running form in the air before landing in the pool below them. Neville chose to do it the wizard way and with his Gryffindor courage, casted a levitation spell on himself before removing it from himself and plunging into the pool.

Because Moony had taken over Remus just for that split second when the wizard was about to jump off, he had his tongue hanging out in the air as he fell and had doggy paddled out of the pool. Sirius bowed gracefully, allowing Lucius to go before him and the blond passed by him without so much as a glance in his direction. However, Lucius did promise himself to talk to the animagus seriously once the weekend was over. And off the diving platform he went, as graceful as a pureblood Malfoy could ever be.

As water dripped off of his body when he left the pool, he couldn't help but smirk at the animagus when he caught him looking. Sirius deftly turned his eyes away and marched straight up the stairs, quickly diving back down in the same form as Remus because he thought he would save his best friend from all the laughter he produced. Everyone waited with bated breath when Tom was up next.

The Dark Lord still had his glamour on and so looked like an eighteen-year old boy. He walked up the stairs in a short amount of time and just slowly drifted down into the pool, several ripples forming as his body made contact with the water. Although they knew to expect this sort of thing coming from Tom, everyone was so excited to actually see him have fun like a teenager again. So when Harry refused to admit that his form was considered diving, Tom gave him a flat look and begrudgingly redid his dive – this time earning a thumbs-up from Harry.

Egidio, Alandair, Macaire and Tesia jumped off all at the same time. Though they were at different spots on the platform and facing away from each other, their forms, positioning in the air and eventually into the water was perfect; if there was a word that was even better than perfect then they were it. No one else knew how to describe it, but they were the perfection of diving. Harry grudgingly walked up the stairs because he knew he couldn't beat their performance. And so, he thought he would give them a performance worth watching.

When he stood at the edge of the platform, he took a deep breath and raised his arms so that it was perpendicular to his body. As he did so, water rose from the pool and swirled in the air in forms of dragons. Harry waited until the dragons reached his height and then jumped. He lifted his arms above his head and the dragons twisted and turned all around him before speeding back up high above the pool. As he felt his fingertips touch the water, the water dragons exploded into raindrops and eventually a rainbow formed in the air when the sunlight hit the mist. A water skin enveloped Harry as he entered the water and when he left the pool, he had not even one drop of water on him. His body was completely dry.

Basking in the applause of his performance he beamed at Draco, smirking at him – a challenging look that clearly said, "Beat that". And so Draco did. Like Harry, Draco used his elemental magic. The blond released bits of lightning from his fingertips. Jumping off the edge, Draco did a graceful flip before allowing the lightning to explode in the air, forming bright fireworks and diving into the water. As he came out of the pool with water dripping off his body, the girls swooned at the blond's Adonis body causing Harry to frown in jealousy but smiling at his boyfriend softly nonetheless. Seeing Harry's smile made Draco brighten up all the more, walking over to hug his boyfriend and planting a kiss on his lips.

Luna followed after Tom, skipping up the stairs and bowing at the edge of the platform before leaning forward even more and falling off, spinning several times in the air and dipping into the water without a single ripple or splash forming. And as Luna left the pool, it seemed as if she was glowing – a soft halo like effect emitting from her. Similar to Harry, no water droplets clung to her body. She was completely dry of any sort of moisture, which further confused and mystified the group as to who or _what _Luna actually was.

"Severus, what are you waiting for?"

All eyes turned to the last remaining person whom had not dived yet, even Luna had dived in her own silly, but dangerous way. Severus turned away sniffing.

"I refuse to do something so childish."

"Are you implying that I am childish Severus?" Tom hissed, his anger activating the pain the coursed through the Dark Mark on the Death Eater's arm, in turn hurting Lucius as well as he fell to his knees clutching his arm.

The two adults grimaced and bit their lips hard, drawing blood. Sirius rushed to Lucius's side just as soon as Hermione dropped down on her knees beside the potions master.

"Tom leave them alone. He didn't mean anything by that comment." Hermione pleaded.

The Death Eaters' face had gone deathly pale before Tom calmed down with Luna's petting and soothing words.

"My my, my dear Tom. I never knew you to be someone to lose your anger to easily."

"Luna… I think you're adding fuel to the fire if you keep that up." Pansy said weakly as she motioned towards the blond Ravenclaw.

"Really? Ah okay. Then, if you calm down, I'll give you a kiss Tom." Luna giggled and Tom froze in his place. Puckering her lips up, Luna tippy-toed and gave Tom a quick kiss on the cheek before backing up giggling and diving into the pool.

"What are you waiting for? The water's great!" the girl giggled from the pool and dived back in when Tom raised his wand to send a spell at her – only to bring it back down when he remembered what happened the last time he tried to curse her when she had her back turned.

"I never seem to win with her." He mumbled and he too followed her, jumping into the pool.

As soon as the Dark Lord entered the pool, everyone looked at each other as if the Dark Lord had given permission to jump into the water. Pretty soon, everyone was in the pool having fun, swimming around, using the hot tub and jacuzzi into the evening. And afterwards, the gang headed towards the informal dining hall to have supper before heading to bed.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harry, are you ready for tomorrow? We had a relaxing day today, so it's going to be strictly business these next two days." Draco said.

"By strictly business, you mean you're going to give me a full body make over?"

The blond smiled at the brunet. "That and that you have to go to Gringotts. I hope you haven't forgotten about that." Draco reminded him, as he started to remove his clothes.

Harry hopped on one leg to remove his other leg that was still remained within his pant leg. "Of course I haven't forgotten. Becoming friends with Slytherins is the first step in taking down Dumbledore. Getting Voldemort on our side was second, along with Lucius and Severus. Third would be finding out information, the truth and going to Gringotts to have my parents' will read. There's several more steps, but eventually we'll get him." Harry said, determination shining in his emerald green eyes.

"Is there anyone else that you have formulated into your plans?"

"Well, now that the Gryffindors have joined forces," Harry threw a small glare at Draco when he heard the blond snickering, before lifting his shirt above his head, "we just have to get the other two houses together."

"That's easier said than done. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw will never mingle with the Slytherins." Draco said frowning, as he buttoned his silk pajama top and handed Harry his.

"Not alone they won't. This time you have us Gryffindors to join along with." Harry said, thanking the blond afterwards and slipping into the pajamas.

"Hey! These feel great!" Harry exclaimed, feeling the cloth over and over again.

"Of course. It's made from the finest silk we could afford, and let me tell you – "

"You can afford anything because you're a Malfoy." Harry finished for his boyfriend.

"Well." Draco sniffed, climbing onto the bed.

"Oh Draco. I didn't mean to tease you. I apologize." Harry said, bending over to give the blond a chaste kiss, which seemed to appease the Slytherin as he beamed a smile at the dark haired boy.

"Just so you know, I can afford anything too. My parents left me loads of money." Harry said.

"No need to boast Potter. It's unbecoming of you." Draco teased back playfully, earning a smirk from his boyfriend.

"Well alright, it's getting late now. I suppose all we can do is wait until your plan plays out. Time for bed. Be a good boy and hop in." Draco said, lifting up the duvet, urging the brunet to climb in.

Harry slid in with a slight pout before he cuddled close to Draco and felt the blond wrap his arms around him in a tight embrace. Sighing with happiness, he smiled at the blond before he closed his eyes.

"Good night Draco."

The blond kissed the top of Harry's head, before positioning his chin over Harry's head. "Good night Harry."

.

.

.

.

.

Hey guys! This is my next chapter (: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I actually had fun writing about this stuff. Anyway, I probably haven't told you guys this. But HEADS UP! After the next two or so chapters, it will take me a while to update. I have a lot of stuff to do. Real life stinks, so please hang in there! I'll try to update as much as I can. Other than that, I hope you guys have a wonderful day!

**Reviewers:**

** Dao: **Thanks for your comments! And yes! They will be soon (: And the Lucius / Sirius pairing seemed interesting, so I thought I'd give it a go!


	9. Bonding Weekend Part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does! I do however, own this here story's plot!**

**Hey guys! Okay, so I've uploaded this chapter before with the title Summer Vacation Part I, but I've renamed it to Bonding Weekend Part I. Also, I've had some comments / messages on how no one could read this chapter even though it has been uploaded for quite some time, so i've already had it uploaded again and hopefully, it works this time! If there's anything wrong, don't be afraid to comment or review if there's anything wrong! Thanks and enjoy! (:**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bonding Weekend Part I**

* * *

"So we're off to Diagon Alley correct?"

"No, we're going to the land of the treacle tart fairies. Yes you idiot. Where else did you expect us to be going?"

"Treacle Tart fairies?!" Harry cried excitedly, bolting up from his seat. "I want to meet some!" The dark haired teen was now blooming with excitement, happiness radiating from his body when he realized something like a fairy for his favorite sweet, the Treacle Tart, existed.

"No Harry. There's no such thing as Treacle Tart fairies." Hermione said, pulling the now depressed Gryffindor by the arm, drawing him back into his seat.

"Oh. I wanted treacle tarts…" Harry murmured, a frown on his face.

"Maybe later mate." Ron said, clapping Harry on the back. Currently the Golden Trio was sitting besides Harry, leaving no room for his Slytherin boyfriend to be near the Gryffindor, which agitated the blond teen to no end when he saw Hermione and Ron smirking at him when Harry wasn't looking.

"Well, I thought we would end up shopping in Paris you know. After all, we are amongst a group of purebreds."

The group was currently deciding on where to go for the day. They had gotten up due to a rude awakening call from Lucius and Severus – Lucius mostly because he was unable to sleep in the same room as the animagus any longer.

In fact, he had demanded that Sirius sleep on the floor in front of the fireplace, far far away from him. The ex-Gryffindor only looked at him with an amused expression before he strode towards the ex-Slytherin's bed. With wide eyes and a clenched jaw, Lucius watched Sirius take a low bow before plopping his body onto his silky sheets. Agitated at the action, the blond shot several hexes towards the man, only to find that his spells were easily deflected.

Sirius raised his head to give Lucius a smirk. "Is that the best you can do? Really Lucius, your handiwork needs a bit more work doesn't it?"

Sneering at the dark haired man, Lucius snapped his wrist several more times, sending more hexes, jinxes and curses at his target. Sirius just lazily deflected them all, covering his mouth with his free hand as a fake and over dramatic yawn escaped from him. Raising an eyebrow, Sirius seemed to be silently challenging Lucius.

_Well, if it's a duel you want, it's a duel you will get._ Lucius thought, his silver orbs flashing in rage.

And although the rooms were sound proof, several heads popped out of their own rooms as they felt tremors from the battlefield. Smoke seeped through the slight gap underneath the doorway before the door opened. Sirius stumbled out coughing and hacking whilst his clothes were ash black and smoking as if it had been set alight by fire.

"Are you okay Sirius?"

"Never better Ron. Don't worry. Just a little game Lucius and I were playing." Sirius replied, coughing and waving his hand in front of his face to erase the smoke fumes.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" a voice roared from within the room before Sirius looked at them with giddy excitement.

"Oh my love has called for me. I must return." He said, walking back into the room and shutting the door behind him.

Several crashes, explosions were heard and even more smoke appeared. Slowly everyone retreated back into his or her rooms, silently praying for the animagus's– the blond's wrath was infamous and was truly notable even amongst the teens. They could only hope that they don't incur Lucius's wrath upon themselves.

_It's better that it's Sirius than I._ They all thought.

.

.

.

.

.

"So are we finally ready?" Ron grumbled as his patience began to wear thin from waiting over an hour for everyone to get ready. He really didn't get why it took the Slytherins so long to prepare to leave – all you had to do was brush up, pick some clothes, throw it on and walk to the foyer. It barely took thirty minutes to do yet the Slytherins somehow had taken even longer and had yet to arrive!

"Yes yes icky Ronnikins. Why are you so grumpy? We're having a nice little vacation together you know. Lighten up." Fred said, throwing his arm around his younger brother's shoulder.

"Maybe he's grumpy that he wouldn't be spending as much time with Harry because Draco's entered the picture." George replied, throwing his arm on Ron's unoccupied shoulder.

"Did someone say that Ron was jealous?" Ginny asked, as she walked down the stairs and towards the foyer.

"Yes, yes we did." The twins chorused, laughing as Ron furiously brushed their arms off of him.

"Now now Ron. There's nothing to be jealous about." Hermione chastised. "Sure Harry will be around Draco and Draco will be around us, but we're all in this together. So don't be so down."

Ron grumbled once more before looking at what everyone was wearing. The Slytherins hadn't arrived yet, but the Gryffindors were all arriving at the foyer, awaiting the Slytherins' presence that the purebloods believed should be held as the utmost top priority with their clean and presentable state.

"Oh we're all here?" Neville asked, spotting the Gryffindors.

The teen was wearing a teal collared short sleeve shirt with a left breast pocket included. He also wore a beige colored khaki short with sneakers.

"You know about sneakers Neville?" Hermione asked, looking at the teen's choice of footwear.

"Dean was talking all about it so I thought I'd give it a shot." The Gryffindor replied. "It's actually really comfortable. I can see why he loves them." He said, giving his foot a small twist right and left.

The twins circled the Gryffindor, nodding at his choice of wardrobe. The Weasley twins wore the same outfit, as usual. They wore the same colored shirt, same colored pants and had on the same type of shoes. They were currently wearing a plaid woven button down shirt with tan cargo shorts and blue suede shoes.

Everything about them was similar; it was hard to tell the difference between the two, but Harry knew who was who.

Ron, however, was wearing a red t-shirt that matched his hair color and had on deep blue colored shorts with casual footwear.

Hermione wore yellow colored spaghetti strap tank top with pink flower petals pattern. She also had on a floral skirt with yellow gladiator sandals with a small pink flower on top and a woven bracelet. Her hair was braided and tied up into a bun. Her makeup even consisted of yellow and pink colors – yellow eye shadow with pink blush and pink lipstick. Overall, she looked ready for the summer sun.

Ginny was a blood red strapless romper, with a black belt tied around the waist. She wore silver flats that had a little bow on the top. Her hair was tied into a French braid. Her makeup was light colored though her lips were a dark hue. Overall, she looked like a shy girl who was ready to party.

"You are not going out dressed like that!" Ron scowled, looking at his younger sister's attire. There was no way she was allowed to dress in such short lengthen clothing.

"You can't decide what I wear and what I don't." Ginny shot back. "Girls have to look good no matter where they go."

"Well, if you dress like that, you aren't going anywhere." Ron retorted.

"I'll tell Mom about this." The youngest redhead threatened.

"Go ahead. I'll tell her what you were wearing at the time of this argument." Ron smirked in reply to Ginny's narrowed glare.

"Don't worry, don't worry. Just let Ginny do what she wants. She's old enough to make her own choices." Hermione said, breaking the tension between the two siblings.

"Hermione's right. Just let Ginny do as she pleases. We'll watch out for her, won't we Forge?"

"Right you are Gred."

"Oh there you all are."

The Gryffindors turned to see Remus walk towards them wearing a long sleeved V-neck shirt with dress pants and dress shoes.

"Remus, it's going to be stifling outside. Why are you wearing such long length clothing."

Remus smiled at Ron while the others looked towards the redhead deadpanned. Really, how could the Gryffindor not know? Was he really that dense? The changes during the full moon affected Remus greatly. The man was probably trying to cover up the scars that were left over from those changes. They all sighed. Ron was really oblivious to everything unless the situation was food related.

"Ah, so the commoners have arrived."

Again all heads turned to see the Slytherins walk towards them one by one. Although it was hot outside, the Slytherins were all wearing long pants.

First to arrive was Crabbe, followed by Goyle. The former was sporting a collared shirt like Neville was, though it was a dark blue color. He was also wearing dark green dress pants with dress shoes. Goyle, on the other hand was wearing a dark green t-shirt with black dress pants and dress shoes.

Then came the second tallest Slytherin of the group. Blaise was wearing a lavender V-neck long sleeve shirt with black slacks accompanied with a black belt and black dress shoes. The shirt really brought out the olive-skinned teen's eyes; the slight smirk even complimented the mysterious air around the Slytherin.

Up next was Crystal. Today, she had blue highlights with her hair tied up into double buns. Her accessories were all of Slytherin emblems or her house emblems. She wore a grey sleeveless lace tie-front button down top with silver colored ripped Bermuda shorts. Ending her outfit was turquoise colored skimmer shoes, light green eye shadow, lipstick and a light colored blush.

Pansy followed soon after. The Slytherin teen was wearing a Slytherin green lace cropped cami covered by a white sheer bouclé sweater. She also sported a high-waisted button fly dark wash denim shorty shorts. Her footwear consisted of a dark red crochet slip-on. Her accessories included a gold necklace with her name imprinted and a silver bezel-set diamond bracelet.

"So where is Draco and Harry?" Hermione asked, noticing the absence of the newly formed couple.

"Oh we're here." A couple of hushed voices were heard before someone stepped out.

Draco walked in first without Harry beside him. The blond Slytherin was surprisingly wearing a tucked pink long sleeve woven button down shirt, with its sleeve rolled up towards his elbows – beige colored pants accompanied the blond's outfit. He also had on a white low top lace up skate shoes, which Harry insisted would look good with his outfit, and so he had put it on to see a smile appear on his Gryffindor boyfriend's face.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

Draco cleared his throat. "I, Draco Malfoy – "

"Oh hurry it up! We haven't got all day." Ron interrupted, grumbling about the length of time Slytherins took to get ready. Draco nearly narrowed his eyes in a glare, but waved off the redhead's comment.

"I, Draco Malfoy," he began once more, "present the new Mister Harry James Potter." And Harry stepped out.

Wearing a skin tight sea green short sleeve popover, the colors from the shirt brought out the color in Harry's eyes, making it seem more vibrant than usual as well as accentuating the Gryffindor's upper body figure. As for the Gryffindor's lower body figure, Harry was wearing a slim and black dress pants. He also wore black boat shoes, which no doubt Draco had told him to wear in exchange for wearing the skate shoes. And for once, Draco had managed to tame the dark haired teen's hair – fixing it into a layered and side swept bang hairstyle that was parted to the right, covering Harry's lightning bolt scar.

"H-How do I look?" Harry asked, fidgeting under the hard stares of his fellow classmates.

"Well, if you lose the glasses, it would make your look better." Goyle answered.

"O-Oh."

"Maybe you could fix your eyesight later? Though, those glasses do make you look smarter." Blaise commented.

"Are you saying I look dumb without them?" Harry joked. Draco stepped up beside Harry as if to defend his boyfriend from any certain unwanted comments from the group.

"I'm sure Blaise didn't mean that." Crabbe replied seriously.

"I was just kidding. No need to be so serious." Harry said, rolling his eyes at Draco's actions and Crabbe's stiff answer.

"Well, who else are we waiting for?"

"There's still Severus, Lucius and Sirius left. Those three will probably take more time to get ready. Sirius needs to have his glamour on after all."

"Oh, you forgot to include Egidio, Macaire, Alandair and Tesia." Harry reminded.

"Right, I forgot. Those four will be joining us as well."

"Where's Luna?"

"Here I am!"

The blonde Ravenclaw skipped in wearing a white bare back lacey dress with white flats. At the back of those flats was a pair of small white wings. Luna had her hair down, soft and flowing, with a white bow clipped to the side of her head. Her necklace had the word Angel imprinted in cursive print between a pair of wings.

"If that doesn't hint at anything, I don't know what will." Alandair grumbled, as he walked towards the group, instantly noticing the Ravenclaw's attire.

"Shouldn't you guys be in glamour form as well?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose we should." Tesia trailed off looking towards Egidio. The guardian nodded his head and all four guardians walked towards several columns – one for each of them. Walking behind them from one side to the other, their appearances changed after stepping out into the open.

Egidio thought of the first key thing that his glamour should have: the ability to blend into the crowd, though he might've gotten some of the facts wrong when he created his glamour. From his towering height of around seven feet, Egidio was now about six feet five, donning slightly less muscles. His hair was shortened and darkened to a more brownish black color with no highlights. His eyes changed color from blue to dark brown and his wings instantly vanished. He wore some plain robes, but overall even though his appearance was slightly less attractive of any sort of audience, it was still handsome with its own appeal.

Like Egidio, Alandair decided to try to direct less attention towards himself whilst he had his glamour on and so he took his time thinking of his glamour. Alandair's wings had also disappeared once he had stepped out from behind his own column. His height of six foot eight had diminished only slightly to six foot five – unlike Egidio's large seven inch gap. His hair color had not changed one bit, though he was missing his blue highlights. His face, as well as his arm, had lost its scar due to the present glamour. And his eye color had changed to a dark blue. Similarly to the first guardian, Alandair's glamour included plain wizarding robes.

Unlike the first two guardians, Macaire's glamour stood out like a sore thumb. His glamour would surely catch the eyes of many onlookers, thereby making his lover jealous, or so he hoped would happen. His height stayed as it was – six foot five, the same as Alandair's glamour's height. Though his glamour did hide his full body length and luscious silvery white hair, he had changed its color to match the Malfoys' hair color, as well as changing its length to reach his torso. He could pass off as being a distant cousin of theirs if anyone were to ask Macaire about the hair color – though the personality would be a complete 360 if compared to the Malfoys' stoic behavior. Evening out his body form, he was left with a slim but strong toned body – a chiseled chin, sharp nose, small mouth with pouty lips, strikingly green eyes, and a piercing on one ear. A sharp contrast to those boring wizarding robes the first two had created, he had a tight black V-neck long sleeve with black skinny pants and dress shoes. Overall, his glamour looked smoking hot and everyone had to agree, and flee when Alandair caught them all making googly eyes at his lover. His wings had disappeared, only to reappear in the form of the necklace hanging from his neck. Satisfied with his appearance, Macaire stepped out from behind his column.

Tesia decided to go with an ambiguous glamoured appearance – looking neither a female nor a male, though she told the group that her glamour was indeed a female. With a short length hairstyle and a side bang to boot, the chestnut colored hairstyle, with dark brown highlights, covered the left eye of her glamour, but it was certain to the group that they were able to see flashes of bright hazel eyes staring at them once Tesia turned to look at them. Wearing slightly baggier clothes in her glamour's six foot height compared to her usual six foot four, Tesia was happy to be out and about with her glamour on, rather than having to stay in the shadows like Egidio had ordered them to be. Instead of a winged necklace, she had winged earrings.

"All set?" Harry asked.

The guardians nodded their reply before a calm silence drifted into the room.

"So where's Severus, Lucius and Sirius?"

"I'm here. Don't you worry your little heads about it." Came a cool reply as the potions master met up with the group. As usual, he was wearing black robes and clothing.

"Don't you ever change into something else? It's quite depressing to be around someone who never smiles nor ever wears anything besides the color black." Harry sniffed at his uncle.

The teens chuckled at the Gryffindor's blatant comment before they stiffened when they felt the potions master turn to glare at them all.

"I'm quite happy with what I'm wearing. I don't think there's a need to change my attire." Came his reply. "You may be my nephew, but I won't tolerate such comments, even from you."

Harry walked around Snape with a thinking face on – one that did not bode well for Draco, seeing as how the Slytherin noticed the Gryffindor's small sly smirk.

"Very well Severus. You have won this round." Harry said, applauding slowly.

Snape felt the shimmer of magic trickling over his body before he narrowed his gaze at his nephew who was trying to look innocent.

"What did you do?"

"Just cast a little spell on your clothing is all. I hope you are fine with it Severus. After all, once you step out of the manor, your clothing will change into something that's weather approved."

"I think I'll just stay indoors."

"You can't. I need a blood relative with me while I'm at Gringotts." Harry said, shooting down Severus's idea.

While the Head of Slytherin had a calm exterior, he was internally struggling between two options – either staying and leaving Harry alone to read his parents' will without any protection from Dumbledore or his goons or stay indoors where he could be safe from peering eyes and get reprimanded by Lily if she ever were to reappear again before them. Eyeing the smirk on his nephew, he internally sighed before nodding his head to go out with the group.

"Where's Tom?" Hermione piped up.

"I've been here all along Miss Granger." A voice answered from the shadows before the Dark Lord slipped into the foyer.

"Oh, are you going looking like that?" the brunette asked.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "Is there something wrong with my glamour?"

His glamour was about six feet two in height. His chestnut brown hair was cut short with a few bangs framing his face. Having brown eyes, a sharp nose and chin – Tom looked like an aristocrat, though everyone was pretty sure he would be able to act like one. He was dressed in all black, a color that he was very comfortable with – not to mention that he thought suited his Dark Lord image.

"No, I just – well, I knew you were going to wear dark colors, but come on! Liven up a bit!" she chastised as she patted Tom's black colored robes.

"I refuse to 'lighten up' as you put it. We're only spending a couple of hours out in the open. I'm more comfortable like this."

"Okay then." The Gryffindor shrugged her shoulders before walking towards the girls of the group and starting a conversation with them.

"Father? Are you coming yet?" Draco called.

"Yes, yes. I'll – Good God Sirius! What are you – No! Stay away f—_Incendio_!"

A loud yell echoed through the hallways before Lucius appeared seconds later.

"What happened father?"

"Black was being an idiot, that's what happened. So, I thought I'd whip him into shape."

The elder blond smirked when Sirius stepped into the foyer in his glamour and literally smoking and charred robes.

"Thanks a lot Lucius," he hissed, "Now I've got to remake my glamour's clothing." The animagus was not amused.

"You should've thought of that before you decided to harass me."

"Harass you? No. I prefer to call it a refitting of your clothes."

"Are you implying that I am fat?" The elder blond growled.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just – I mean," Sirius looked to his godson for help but received a shrug.

"I'm not getting into that fight." Was the answer to his pleading gaze.

"We'll talk about this later," Lucius hissed, "but for now, we best be leaving."

.

.

.

.

.

All heads turned to look at the large group that strode through the streets of Diagon Alley. Most of them held gobsmacked expressions when they saw Harry Potter within the Slytherin group, along with the rest of his Gryffindor friends no less. Eyes couldn't have widened even further when they saw Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy trailing behind the group of teens, along with several people they did not recognize. Whispers burst forth when the group passed each person – as if they didn't know everyone was talking about them.

Tom, on the other hand, hoped this news would get out and reach the ears of one Albus Percival Dumbledore. He couldn't wait to hear the news, and hopefully experience, the look on the old coot's face when he saw that Harry Potter, the Golden Boy, was no longer willing to do as he says.

Sighs of adoration, no doubt from all the female population, erupted once they had a look at Sirius's glamour. With a dashing smile, twinkling eyes that sparkled with amusement, Sirius seemed to be exuberant in having to be able to be outdoors. Smiling at everything and everyone, he didn't seem to notice the small glare Lucius keeps sending him once every few minutes – but Tom and Severus noticed, silently and inwardly laughing at the elder blond.

Although the whispers were mostly about the newly formed Slytherin-Gryffindor grouping, there were also whispers about the people no one could recognize – meaning Sirius's glamour, Tom's glamour and the four Guardians. Macaire was looking around at everything with glowing fascination while Alandair was trying to reign in his lover's curiosity by keeping a grip on his hand. Tesia strode besides Egidio as they walked behind the group in silence, taking in everything and everyone just in case something were to happen.

"Now, where are we going to go first?" Harry asked, stopping in the middle of the streets.

"Well, I don't think anyone would like a blockade first of all, so why don't we just head on down to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour."

"Really Ron? Is food all you can think of?" Ginny scolded.

"Hey! I'm just throwing around ideas here. Besides, Harry has to go to Gringotts remember? We might as well be someplace where he would be able to find us once he's done doing his own business."

"How about we take you all on a tour of our shop, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?" The twins chimed.

"Good, a place where it's crowded enough so no one would be able to notice a couple of more people entering." Hermione said.

"Well, I for one am not going into a building filled with teenagers." Tom spat.

"But you're with us." Draco said, raising an eyebrow.

"That's completely different. I can at least stand you all." Tom said, defending his earlier comment.

"Well, to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes it is then! We'll see you later Harry." Neville said, as the teens left Harry alone with the adults.

"Don't worry about Harry, the men will be able to take care of him, won't you all?" Luna asked, eyeing the five men that lingered behind.

"Of course." Sirius said, clearing his throat.

Luna motioned for the Guardians to leave with a dip of her head before she skipped off to follow the group that had cut through the crowd. The Guardians looked at one another before Egidio made a move to leave.

"Well Harry, let's go shall we?" Remus asked.

Nodding his head, the small group walked towards the towering building before entering and heading towards the goblin that was sitting at the other end, opposite of the entrance. And, like always, the goblins paid no attention to the entering customers – always occupied with their work at hand.

"Um, hello there." Harry greeted, looking up at the goblin sitting at the desk before him.

Harry felt a total déjà vu moment when he saw the goblin pause in its writing, slowly put down its feathered pen and slowly inch its way to look over its desk at the Gryffindor.

"May I help you?"

Still not over the little moment, Snape stepped in to answer for his nephew. "Yes, Mister Harry James Potter would like to read his parents' wills, if you may."

Sitting back down into its seat, the goblin motioned for another to assist the small group.

"Griphook! Fancy meeting you again!" Harry exclaimed.

"You… know… this goblin?" Remus asked.

"Yes! He was the goblin who took Hagrid and I down to my vault during my first year at Hogwarts. I'd never forget him."

"It is an honor to be remembered by a wizard like you, Mister Harry Potter. Not all wand-holding humans appreciate the work of us goblins or any magical creatures." Griphook sneered, subtly glancing at the blond within the group.

Looking down at the goblin disdainfully, the blond sniffed and wrinkled his nose as if he had smelled something bad. Noticing the rising tension between the two, Sirius quickly stepped in.

"Hey now, let's get down to business shall we? We have a schedule to keep, if you don't mind us rushing Griphook." He laughed awkwardly.

Tom stood in the back amused at the scene before him. Like Lucius, he of course believed wizards were the best among the magical society. For some creature like the goblin to believe anything – well, he could just laugh at the audacity.

Griphook grumbled something underneath his breath and begrudgingly led the small group through a door behind the Head Goblin.

"Please enter the room. I'll be in there shortly." Griphook said before leaving the vicinities of the hall.

The small group made themselves comfortable, waiting for the goblin to return.

"Nervous pup?"

"A bit."

"There's no need to be nervous. We're just here for a will reading."

"I don't see a point in making this seem like a business function."

"Is that so?"

"Severus, would you calm them down?"

"I have no power over them. Whatever it is they wish to do, they shall do and figure out themselves."

Harry watched with an amused expression before Griphook entered the room and took a seat at the desk before them.

"Before we begin, if you are not a blood relative or a guardian of Mister Potter's, I must ask you to leave."

Lucius and Remus looked at each other before getting up.

"It's alright Harry. I'll be outside. Just think of me like a body guard of sorts." Remus said, seeing his cub turn around at the sound of his chair scraping against the floor.

"But he'll be announced at the reading!" Harry replied, standing up to grasp Remus's sleeve.

"He will be here for the public reading. This is only the private reading for family members." Griphook answered.

Reluctantly, Harry released his grip on the werewolf's sleeve before sinking down into his seat.

"That's alright cub. I'll be here when everyone else is here as well. Besides, I think I'd like to hear the will once rather than twice." Remus said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I, for one, have some business to attend. We shall regroup at the entrance of Gringotts when we've finished our errands." Lucius replied, walking out of the room with Remus following behind.

"Sir, are you a blood relative or guardian of Mister Potter's?"

"Yes I am." Snape replied. "Very well, state your name and sign here."

"Severus Tobias Snape." The potions master replied before placing his signature down onto the scroll. The signature glowed a bright golden color before lines began to etch themselves above his name, showing the goblin that he had been born from the House of Prince.

"Sirius Black." The animagus replied before copying the potions master. The scroll the Marauder had signed did the same as well, showing Griphook that Sirius had been born from the House of Black.

"Very well." Griphook said, confirming the documents before pulling a new one out. "Mister Potter, if you will."

"Harry James Potter." The Gryffindor replied, before signing his name and watching the process repeat once more.

"Now Mister Potter, if you would please drip a drop of blood onto the _Familia_ _orbis_."

"What?"

"He wants you to prick your finger and give a drop of blood onto the Family's orb." Snape said exasperated. "Really Harry, we need to get you brushed up on your Latin."

"Well excuse me for not having such an educated childhood." The green eyed boy grumbled before he did as he was told.

Severus had felt guilty when those words had left his mouth; he felt even more so when he heard Harry's reply. So he decided he deserved the death glare animagus was now sporting.

Sirius sent a glare at the potions master, reminding him that the cause of Harry's insecurity was deeply rooted from the family that was supposed to give him love and cherish him, but had not done so at all.

The two turned back to watch Harry's droplet of blood enter the orb like it had not made any contact at all with the surface before dissipating into the mist.

"This is the last will and testament of Mister James Potter and Lady Lily Potter née Evans." Griphook replied, before tapping the orb.

Soon, an image flickered above the orb, revealing the parents Harry had never been happier to see.

.

.

.

.

.

"I, James Potter, being of heart, sound and mind, hereby relieve my possessions to the following people…" The image of his father smiling at him brought a watery smile to the Gryffindor's face, not including the choked up animagus that was sitting behind him.

"To my best mate Sirius Orion Black, I leave you with 1,000,000 galleons. And this includes the no take back rule." Here, James grinned with glee. "Take this as my thanks for taking care of Harry, always being there for me and always being there for the gang and Lily. I also leave with you, the Potter mansion on the Wiltshire property."

Harry heard his godfather take a large gasping breath, before no noise were heard.

"To my second best mate Remus J. Lupin, I leave you with 1,000,000 galleons. Like I previously stated for Sirius's portion, no take backs." James turned to the head before scowling at something replying, "No I'm not a kid. I'm a Marauder!"

Harry and Sirius snickered while Snape rolled his eyes.

"Right, continuing from Remus. I leave you the Potter mansion where we had a nice little graduation party. I'm sure you'll love it – that and your furry little problem would enjoy the great and extensive outdoors and greenery."

"Onward! To Peter Pettigrew, I leave you with nothing. If Lily and I are dead, it means that you've sold us out. And I know you know whom you sold us out to. Mark my words, if I ever get my hands on you in the afterlife, I'll make you pay."

"To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you with nothing as well. You should know what you did wrong." At this comment, a glare as cold as the Arctic, sent shivers through the individuals' body – they could even say the temperature in the room had dropped several degrees.

"Now, moving on. To Severus Snape, yes you. You Severus!" James explained with his finger pointing.

Harry turned to see a flabbergasted looking Potions Master.

"I leave you with 1,000,000 galleons. I don't know what else to say. And, I heard the truth from Lily. I really wished I could've apologized to you in person. I hoped that we could've been a great family. But, all I can say now, is that I hope you can forgive me for my tricks, my tomfoolery, and my acts against your person. I apologize greatly for harming you in any way. I do wish that you will find it in yourself to forgive me, but I will understand if you cannot. My monetary distribution to you does not, in any way, mean to seem as a bribe to earn your forgiveness. I am really extremely grateful, from the bottom of my heart. I am thankful that you've been with Lily through thick and thin and I explained everything to her about that fight you had with her back at Hogwarts. She understands and she has forgiven you. I can only hope that you have found it in you to forgive yourself. It isn't time to live in the past anymore Severus. Time to look for a better and brighter future. I hope you can also take care of Harry as well, but mind his Marauder-like traits. He gets it from me."

James hissed in displeasure as a hand swung out of nowhere and hit him upside the head. Grumbling to himself, he turned to glare to the side before righting himself.

"Now, I better finish off my will. To my son, Harry James Potter, I leave you the rest of the Potter inheritance, the rest of the Potter properties located," James cupped his hands to his mouth," in a secret place. You'll have to ask Griphook for the keys. Other than that, you are now the Potter heir."

"Now, if anything were to happen to either Lily or me, Harry's guardianship should rest in the hands of these following people in this order:

Sirius Orion Black

Remus J. Lupin

Severus Snape

Alice Longbottom

Minerva McGonagall

Under no circumstances is Harry to be handed over to the Dursleys. Vernon always loathed magic, and I'm sure he'll come up with some way to make Petunia do the same. Even if she is Lily's older sister, no offense love…" James said turning to the side once more.

" Also, before I forget, Sirius Orion Black will be Harry James Potter's godfather. So I say, so mote it be. And lastly, Harry, my son, know that your mother and I love you very much. We will always continue to do so, and we'll find a way to be there for you, one way or another. We'll always be right here for you."

After his speech, James was shoved away by a pair of arms before the loud crashing and cluttering of materials were heard in the background.

"Oops, sorry James."

"It's alright. Go on, I've had my fun."

"I, Lily Evans, being of heart, sound and mind, hereby relieve my possessions of the Evans family to the following people: " The glowing smile on Lily's face warmed the hearts of the individuals listening to the will.

"To Severus Snape, I leave you 1,000,000 galleons, and I hope that you now know the truth about us. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard it. To think that we were siblings and Albus had been hiding that all along from us." Lily said, looking heartbroken.

"Onto other matters," she replied, fixing herself, "I hope you know that I've long since forgiven you for our fight back at Hogwarts. I know that you only said it out of anger, and for me to hold a grudge on that for such a long time - it wasn't fair of me. Although, you know, it was a bit your fault." Lily said, crossing her arms over her chest, only to break out into a smile.

"But anyway, I hope that things will never ever come between us anymore. Know that you have my love and wishes Severus. You've always been there for me, and I really don't know how to repay you for your kindness."

Harry saw, or rather heard, the ruffling of robes before they settled down.

"To Sirius Orion Black, I leave 1,000,000 galleons as well. I really hope you don't make Harry into a Marauder." She said exasperatedly. "He's got enough of a little trickster streak in him already, don't make it bigger."

"To Remus J. Lupin, I leave 1,000,000 galleons as well. I hope that you can become one with your furry problem. Remember, you don't run away from problems, you embrace them and face them head on." She said smiling.

"To Peter Pettigrew, I leave you with nothing. Absolutely nothing. Do you know what you've put my family through?! If I get my hands on you, you'll wish you'd never been born. I will wring you with my bare –" she hissed, her hands slowly closing in a dangerous grip.

"Alright Lily, I think he gets it." James interrupted, jumping in front of his wife.

A few chuckles escaped into the room at Lily's immanent anger that was bristling just below the surface.

"Right, anyway continuing on." She said, waving James off to the side.

"To Albus Dumbledore, I leave you with nothing. You may be the headmaster at Hogwarts, but mark my words, with what you're doing, I hope someone makes you step down from that pedestal you seem to hold yourself up upon. No way in Merlin am I leaving you with anything with the way you've acted towards us." She growled, emerald eyes blazing.

"Now, to Minerva McGonagall, I leave 1,000,000 galleons, to thank you for the tutelage, you help from the kindness of your heart and for everything you've done for us."

"To my son, my darling boy Harry James Potter. I leave you with the rest of the Evans inheritance and declare you the Evans heir – make sure you use it wisely. Know that your father and I have and always will love you. If you ever find yourself unsure of your decisions, you only have to look deep within yourself and you will know."

"If anything were to happen to James and I, Harry will be put under the care of the following people and the following order:

Sirius Orion Black

Remus J. Lupin

Severus Snape

Alice Longbottom

Minerva McGonagall

Under no way in magical law, should Harry be handed off to my sister. I may love her, but I'm sure as Merlin that I do not love that prat of a husband. Like James has recently announced, I deem Sirius Orion Black, worthy of becoming Harry's godfather. Though I'm sure he knew it when he was there for Harry's birth."

"Anything else to add James? Before we finish this off?"

"Oh yes, Harry, be careful of who you trust. As you've heard from our wills, you shouldn't trust Dumbledore. I don't know what crazy and absurd idea he has concocted, but you must trust yourself and your closest friends and family. We'll always be there for you when you most need it, but when you need help, you must learn to open yourself to others. You should not shoulder all this responsibility by yourself. Look around you, there's family, friends and people who love you for you. Be proud of that son, and never forget it."

"I, James Potter," "and I, Lily Evans," "Hereby declare our son Harry James Potter, to be legally emancipated on his sixteenth birthday. Happy birthday darling."

With that, the final will and testament of James Potter and Lily Potter had finished.

.

.

.

.

.

Griphook stayed silent, letting the words of the dead wash over the living, giving the individuals time to absorb the new information.

"Griphook, is there anything else I must know?" Harry whispered.

"Yes, Mister Potter. There are several Lordships you must claim. "

Harry wiped the few stray tears from his eyes before stepping up to the desk.

"Mister Harry Potter, here are the following Lordships you must claim. The Lord of the House of Potter, the Lord of the House of Evans, the Lord of the House of Perverall, the Lord of the House of Gryffindor…"

"Don't tell me, I have more Lordships to claim."

"Well…" Griphook turned to look at past the emerald-eyed boy, towards Sirius.

"It's fine, he can claim it. Though the things I've written will be put into effect once he's become sixteen, as I legally emancipate him as well. He will be the Black heir."

"You also have the Lord of the House of Black title to claim Mister Potter."

"Sirius! You can't be serious!"

Snape sat in silence, pondering what it was that had gotten Harry so flustered at being named the Black heir rather than hearing that he was going to be the heir of Gryffindor.

"No, no Harry. I believe in what you hope to accomplish. I know what it is that I've put down on the line, or rather, what I've given up. But know that I've righted every wrong in my family and the Grimmauld Place residence is now yours to use. Tonks and Andromeda will be reinstated into the Black family and all monetary distributions will occur once you've become sixteen."

Harry's eyes watered with unshed tears before he launched himself at his godfather.

Clearing his throat, Severus motioned to the goblin in the room when Harry turned to look at him.

"You still have some business to finish. You can save the tears for later Harry."

"You're right Uncle Sev." He said sniffling.

"Sorry about the emotional breakdown Griphook."

"That's alright Mister Potter. I can only hope to understand what you were going through all this time. Now, if you sign here and place a drop of blood on the documents, you will be able to claim Lordship to the houses. Also, you will be able to view your merged accounts. I strongly recommend this, because there's something you must see." Griphook said, handing the scroll over to the Gryffindor.

Signing his name on the required designated locations and pricking his finger to seal off the documents to unwanted eyes, Harry returned the dimming – just recently glowing – document to the goblin.

"Now, here are the vaults' acquired monetary values, including the possessions and trinkets from the past Lords and Ladies of the houses. Now, if you see here, from the Potter vault, Mister Albus Dumbledore has been frequently removing money, by the pound, and distributing them towards several other vaults. Here he has distributed it to the Weasley vault –"

Harry froze when he heard what Griphook had just said. Dumbledore had paid the Weasleys? What was going on?!

"Harry, before you make an assumption, please allow Griphook to finish the survey."

Swallowing the lump that was slowly forming in his throat, Harry nodded and motioned to Griphook to continue.

"As I was saying, Dumbledore had distributed money to the Weasley vault, to the Dursleys' vault, to the Grangers' vault, for the Order's use, and last but not least, to his own vault. Now, I know what this seems, but here's what the numbers are being calculated as."

The goblin pulled out another scroll before revealing it to the three individuals.

"The Weasleys had declined the money, the Grangers have declined the money, a Petunia Dursley had declined the money, though her husband Vernon Dursley has accepted it – so right here is where the Dursleys' account has been split apart. As you can see here, the money has only been traced to Vernon Dudley's vault in the muggle world. Other than that, the use of your money has been placed in Dumbledore's hands, meaning within his vault and for his usage to keep the Order going."

A wave of relief washed over Harry as his knees buckled and he sank into his chair. The Weasleys and Hermione weren't bought out to become friends with him. They did so willingly. And they've treated him like family, been with him through thick and thin. Harry was so relieved; he started laughing to himself before wiping off the tears that threatened to fall, if he were to hear that the Weasleys and Hermione had not been really his friend.

But wait, what about Aunt Petunia? Why had she declined the money from Dumbledore? Didn't she hate him? She loathed the very essence of magic, his very existence put a scowl on her face.

Noting this to himself, he promised to go visit his aunt before the summer ended. He needed to set things straight and try to get some of his blood related family back, if not for his sake, for his mother's.

"We can reclaim the money and tack an interest rate fee on if you wish Mister Potter."

"I would like that." He murmured, smiling up at the goblin.

"Very well, now could you sign this once more and then we'll have everything put together for you."

Harry quickly scrawled his signature onto the parchment before handing it back to the goblin.

"Griphook, my father mentioned properties that I would be owning?"

"Ah yes, here are the keys." The goblin replied, pulling a ring full of keys out from his pocket.

"Would you like for us to clean up your property for you? I'm sure it has been collecting dust for awhile, considering most of the titles you've claimed have been in a long line of pureblood wizards."

"Yes, whatever fee it may be, please take it from my vault. I trust in your work." Harry said, standing up.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Mister Potter?"

"Oh yes, I really don't want to carry pockets full of jingling galleons. I was wondering if there was something I could use in exchange…?"

"Of course Mister Potter. Here are three sacks – one for galleons, one for sickles and one for knuts. They are individually linked to the vaults assigned to said money. If you ever need any money, just reach into the pouch and grab as much as you need. However, if you could prick your finger and put a drop of blood within each other, then it would start working only for you. No one else would be able to be linked in because after the blood has been started, only your magical signature would open the link between your vaults."

"Isn't that sort of difficult to carry? It doesn't feel safe at all…" Harry muttered.

"If you think that this would inconvenience you, here is a card for Gringotts. Here is another one for the muggle world should you need the urge to exchange wizarding money to muggle money. It's instant and you should not hesitate to use it. Just sign some forms and off you go."

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed as he signed several more documents before handing them off to Griphook. "Actually, could I have some galleons, sickles and knuts in hand? I feel better having some just in case."

"Of course Mister Potter. Let us go to your vault."

The small group followed after the goblin before being whisked away towards the entrance of Harry's vault.

"I'll have a key remade just for your use Mister Potter." The goblin said, when he saw that Harry had come up empty without his key.

"Would you? I'd really appreciate that. Does that mean my other key wouldn't work?"

"Of course. With a new key, there will be new wards. Don't worry."

The door to his vault opened and Harry could only stare before shaking out of his shocked state. Piles and piles of galleons, family possessions and the like filled his vault to the brim. He walked in to grab at least three sacks of gold before leaving.

"Could you separate the gold from the valuables?"

"Yes I can. I'll be doing it shortly after your departure."

With that, Griphook returned to the entrance of Gringotts with the group.

"Thank you for your assistance. I hope you have a nice day." Harry said, dipping into a slight bow.

Surprised at the sudden gesture, Griphook dipped into a bow as well before thanking the Gryffindor and letting them out and onto their way.

"Ah, Lucius there you are. Have you finished your business?"

"Yes, now we should be off to meet up with the others."

As the group stepped out of Gringotts Bank, Harry froze in his steps.

"What's wrong cub?"

"Wait… I claimed the title of Lord of the House of Gryffindor?!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Boys, would you stop staring at that stupid broomstick? It's been, what, ten minutes already?"

Sharp gasps resonated through the male portion of the group when they heard that comment leave Pansy 's mouth.

"Stupid?"

"This broomstick is brilliant that's what it is!"

"Do you not know what this is?"

"Oh please, it's just a regular broomstick for which you use during Quidditch. Besides, no matter what type of broomstick you have, you won't be able to outfly Harry. He's got a Firebolt remember?"

Ginny cleared her throat before stepping away from Pansy.

"That is not just _any _regular broomstick. It's the Galaxy 01. Rumor has it that it flies just as brilliant as the Firebolt. But, who would know. It just came out this season. No one really has any in stock. I bet it's just a model for the upcoming school semester."

"Ginevra Weasley! You're supposed to be on my side!" Pansy huffed, crossing her arms.

"Sorry there Pans. But when you've got a Quidditch streak in you, it's a tad hard to break out of." Blaise said, as he leaned against Ginny.

Huffing, Pansy walked away, drawing the rest of the group with her.

"We better go, we're about close to the twins' shop." Hermione said, pulling Ron away from the window.

The rest of the males grumbled their dissatisfaction before allowing Ron to lead them the rest of the way.

"Come on guys. It's over here." Ron called out, as he motioned to the rest of the group towards his elder brothers' store.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?"

"What's wrong with what it's called?"

"Nothing. I don't have any comment for it at all." Pansy replied as she walked into the store, only to be assaulted by noises of all kinds: whistles blowing, shrieks of laughter, nonsense chatter and whatnot.

"Ron… that sign…"

Ron's head snapped to the side before he hastily ran up to the window, trying to act all nonchalant about his sudden actions.

"It's alright, just head on in." he said weakly, as he pushed open the door, the group walking in at his gesture.

"Er… sir?" Ron was fidgeting badly underneath Tom's gaze as his arm held open the door to his elder brothers' store, a silent question hanging in the air.

"I'll stay out here and wait for you lot to finish." Tom replied.

Nodding his head, Ron entered the store, following the rest of the group.

"Your brothers built this store from the ground up?" Blaise asked as he looked around.

"Not quite mate."

"We had a little help…"

"From the Golden Boy himself…"

"But don't tell Harry we called him that."

"Fred! George!"

"'Ello. Welcome to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, where the best pranks and jokes of all kind have come from our brilliant and genius minds."

"So, who's the fresh meat?"

"Well, these are the Slytherin gang – you know, Draco's friends."

"Draco's friends eh?"

"What are you lot doing with them?"

"Is there a problem being together now that your Golden Boy is dating our Ice Prince?"

"Wow. We really need to catch up with the latest news." Fred murmured as he looked to the rest of the gang.

"We would, but we're busy with the shop as it is." George said. "Oh, and there's nothing wrong with Harry dating Draco. I mean, we sort of knew there was a spark between the two when we first saw them fighting, isn't that right Forge?"

"Right you are Gred."

"Now, let us show you around…"

The guardians were left standing in front of the door way as they watched the twin redheads lead the tour guide.

Fred stopped after a few feet and motioned for his brother to continue on with their friends.

"Would you like to join us?" he asked, turning to the last four individuals.

"It's alright. We'll be fine here. Thank you." Egidio answered.

Flashing a bright smile, Fred nodded his head before turning to join the rest of his group.

"What strange trinkets these are…" Macaire murmured as he walked around the podium filled with gadgets and widgets made by the Weasley twins. The guardian was currently circling the bright and colorful statuettes that would go off on a tandem around the shelf whenever he was in its vicinity. It made loud blaring noises that seem to disappear amongst the excited chattering of the customers within the store.

As he stood up, his eye caught another interesting object and he tore through the crowd with Alandair hot on his heels, frustration radiating from his every pore.

"Macaire, cease your wandering! We're supposed to be watching over the young ones, not floundering around like fish out of water." He hissed underneath his breath.

"You're being difficult." Macaire retorted. "It's rather suspicious to see a group of people just standing around and doing nothing. Why not integrate ourselves into the crowd and blend in?"

"It's rather difficult not to draw attention to ourselves when we're leagues above the crowd. So stop it with your 'blending in'."

"If you believe it to be difficult, then you can go and be a statue. I, for one, will learn the ways of the mortals – whether you like it or not." The guardian sniffed, glaring at his lover before turning his head away from him.

Alandair let out a sigh of exasperation before he followed Macaire silently – Macaire happily smiling all the way, knowing his lover wouldn't want to anger him in any way.

"Do you think it smart of them to be doing such things?" Tesia asked, as she stood besides Egidio.

"Let them have some fun. They know what their duties are. And you know Macaire is insufferable once he's found something that interests him."

"So you're saying your dear, _dear_ cousin is insufferable?"

"That I did not say." Egidio said, shifting on his feet.

"But alas Egidio, that is what I heard. I wonder what Macaire's reaction would be." Tesia said, laughing as she removed herself from Egidio's presence and headed towards the other guardians.

Rubbing a hand across his face exasperated, Egidio continued to stand by, watching as customers entered and left the store. Oh how he wondered when they would be able to leave.

But then, he started to think. To what extent did their orders cover? Were they even supposed to show themselves so soon?

Frustrated with his thoughts, Egidio returned his gaze to the crowd, pushing all thoughts to the back of his mind.

Locating the group who were on the second flight, Egidio also kept his senses alert, in case Harry and the others were to return. He also had to keep an eye on Tom, who was trying hard not to seem interested in looking into the store.

Walking to the entrance, Egidio poked his head out.

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

Tom startled before realizing he had be caught and tried to respond nonchalantly.

"There's no need for toys. I've got all the power I need at the tip of my wand."

"It's entertaining. You might have some uses for the gadgets the twins have invented." Egidio said, trying to bribe him.

He could see the wizard internally fighting with himself before Tom walked up to him.

"Just a quick glance wouldn't hurt I suppose."

When his entire body was on the doormat, the same doormat that Egidio was standing on, his vision was suddenly covered in something white as something was poured over his head.

Coughing and hacking, he waved away the cloudy and dusty air around him. Turning his head a fraction, he noticed that Egidio was doing the same thing as well. They had both had white powder dumped upon them which, as soon as it had touched their person, flashed blinding neon lights, as if creating two mobile beacons within the store.

The customers who were near the entrance looked half amused, half in horror before erupting in laughter, only to have it stuck in their throats when they were thrown two cold death glares.

Huffing and puffing, Tom turned to look at Egidio, "This is all your fault."

.

.

.

.

.

"So where are we heading to now pup?"

"Well, Ron said they would be going to the twins' shop. It's just down that road right there." Harry said, pointing to the ginormous head that stood out above the rest of the shops.

"Oh boy. I can tell they're already good pranksters in the making!" Sirius said all giddy like when he saw the sign outside their door.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Tom hasn't thrown a fit considering he was with them."

"I'd like to say that he had not seen the sign by the window."

"How could he miss it? It's huge!"

"Oh well, we just have to go see in and meet up with them then."

"I refuse to step foot in there. Who knows what they've got up their sleeve – much less in their shop." Lucius sniffed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Lucius. Stop acting like a pureblood for once and enjoy life." Sirius said, casually draping his arm over the blonde's shoulder.

"Yeah! What Sirius said!" Harry chirped before he pushed the two into the shop, only to gasp in horror when the two individuals knocked against another duo and went sprawling all over the floor.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't know anyone else would be in the doorway! Everyone knows the doorway's been tricked up by the twins." Harry floundered around with his apology.

"Instead of standing there all gobsmacked, would you kindly lend us a helping hand?" Growled Lucius, from beneath Sirius, which the animagus seemed to be enjoying.

Chuckling at the blonde's increasing annoyance, Lupin stepped in and pulled Sirius up while Snape gave Lucius a swift tug to get him on his feet.

"Tom! Egidio! What in the world are you doing down there?"

"We wouldn't have been down here if it weren't for you Harry." Tom hissed, glaring at the emerald eyed Gryffindor.

"Sorry." Harry replied weakly, before he helped the duo up.

"So where's the group?"

"Wandering about like buffoons, the lot they are."

"Oh! I see them! There they are!" Harry cried before he ran through the crowd.

"How about we go for a nice and relaxing lunch after this?" Remus offered as the group wandered away from the entrance.

"That would be delightful!" Macaire squealed from behind.

"Calm down. There's enough energy floating around without you having to add to it." Alandair replied.

"A lunch would be nice." Tesia mused when she came to stand beside Severus.

"Very well. Once the children have returned, we shall look for a place to dine."

.

.

.

.

.

Hey guys! It's been so long! So, this chapter isn't much! But hopefully the next will! Also, it's become hard for me to weekly update, much less update every two weeks or have a monthly update. But stand strong! I'll try to work on it as much as possible!

Leave comments, messages, ratings, and etc. ~


	10. A New Twist

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does! I do however; own this here story's plot! **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10**

**A New Twist**

"So what did you get?"

"Just a couple of knick knacks."

"Ronald Weasley, I hope you won't be using those so called knick knacks at Hogwarts."

"Blimey 'Mione. Let a bloke have some fun will you?"

"I'll have you know, all the 'fun' we get into isn't exactly boring." She stated.

"Fred, George, is it alright for you to leave the store unattended?" Harry asked worriedly, cutting through the start of an argument between his two best friends.

"Don't worry Harry." Fred said.

"We've already hired assistants to do the work." George confirmed.

"Of course, not inventing."

"That's our job."

"Where are we headed to now?" Harry asked, turning to his boyfriend.

"Where do you want to go?"

"What do you fancy?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Better to ask someone who has a specified taste than someone who doesn't know much about the wizarding world remember?"

"Harry, I didn't mean – "

"It's alright. I was joking around."

"If you are done bickering like an old married couple, might I suggest we head to France to enjoy our lunch? I'm sure everyone would like a change in scenery." Lucius offered when there was a lull in conversation between the Gryffindor and Slytherin.

"What did you have in mind Mister Malfoy?"

"Lucius please." The blond said. "I was thinking about _L'Argent Cygne_?"

"_L'Argent Cygne_?" Harry asked, bewildered at the sudden change in language.

"The Silver Swan." Pansy supplied. "It's known for being the best French restaurant in France. It's a 5 star restaurant with several branches throughout Britain, not to mention that it takes a good eight months or so to reserve ahead of time. Only the best of the best are staffed at these restaurants."

"So how did you do it Lucius?" Harry asked.

"When you wield the Malfoy name, nothing is impossible." Lucius said. "That and it was easy to get a simple reservation for our large group when I dropped your name Harry. I hope you don't mind."

Groaning, Harry covered his face with his hands before lifting his head. "Did you really?"

"Yes I did. That way, I'm sure the restaurant staff would be picture perfect in their service to us. Wouldn't want a bad review from our Savior now would they?" he smirked.

"Alright let's go then. Let's get this over with." Harry said.

"Not before we do some shopping." Draco said, stopping Harry from any further movement.

"Shopping?" Harry gasped out, blood draining from his face.

"Yes, you can't always be wearing my clothes. All the resizing charms would be horrendous after awhile - that and correcting your eyesight. Those hideous glasses are blocking my view of your lovely eyes."

Ron snorted at his attempt of complimenting his best friend, whereas the girls swooned on their feet when they caught the glimpse of adoration in the Slytherin's eyes.

"If I'm doing some shopping, we're _all _doing shopping." Harry hissed, glaring at the rest of his Gryffindor friends.

"Now, let's head over to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. We've just had breakfast after all. Might as well work off those calories." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand and leading the large group through the crowd.

"Are you allowing your son to drag _my _godson like this? To let _him _dictate what my godson will or will not do?" Sirius asked astonished.

"Is there a problem with _my _son then?" Lucius sneered, before he turned away from the animagus and walked away.

"Smooth, very smooth." Remus chuckled before he threw an arm over the befuddled animagus's shoulders and led him away.

.

.

.

.

.

"That's a lot of people." Harry murmured when the group entered the store.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Just go about your shopping like you usually do."

The Gryffindor laughed, "Like I've ever gone shopping for fun."

"Hey, where's Theo?"

"Right here."

Harry let out a scream before putting a hand to his chest, trying to calm down his frantically beating heart.

"Theo! Why'd you scare me like that?"

Draco grabbed Harry's hand before looking at his friend not amused.

"I didn't scare you. You just didn't notice my presence." The Slytherin replied.

Heads turned at the scream before the store erupted in chaos.

"Mister Potter! How nice to meet you!"

Madam Malkin's customers suddenly turned into Potter fans as they pounced on the startled boy. People grabbed to shake his hands, asking about his scar and praising him for his heroic act as a child.

"D-Draco!" Harry choked out, head swiveling around to locate his blond boyfriend.

_I hate this. Why is it always me? Why do these things always happen to me?_

Harry's eyes widened when he heard a voice talking in his mind. '_Who is that?' _

"-arry. Harry!"

His attention snapped back to the blond who had stuck his hand out for Harry's own. Grasping it, Harry felt a sharp tug before he was ripped away from the crowd's clutches and was wrapped between Draco's arms. Egidio, Alandair, Macaire and Tesia had stepped in front of the group with their bodies tense and expressions cold.

"Leave the boy be. He does not want any attention." Egidio stated.

"Who are you to Mister Potter?!" shouted a voice before several flashes of light erupted from his corner.

"Oh no. It's the Daily Prophet." Hermione whispered from beside Harry.

Harry groaned inwardly when he realized he would be drawing even more attention now that the Daily Prophet had seen him with everyone.

"Look… there's Witches Weekly Magazine." Ginny replied, pointing over to another corner where flashes came from.

"I'm surprised Luna hasn't whipped out The Quibbler." Ron snorted.

"Mister Potter! Luna Lovegood of The Quibbler. I was wondering what made you have a sudden change in associating with the Malfoys and the rest of the Slytherins." Luna asked from behind them.

"Luna, please. Not now, later alright?" Harry pleaded.

"Well alright." She giggled. "But you must promise me an _exclusive_ interview."

"Deal."

Laughing, Luna put away her little notepad and quill before she turned to look at the havoc from behind the guardians.

"Leave now." Alandair ordered.

"You have no power over us!" One of the reporters shouted.

"Mister Potter! Have you turned to the Dark side? How else would you explain your association with the Slytherins?"

"Have you fallen from grace Mister Potter? Why would you no longer fight for the Light?"

"Did you forget what You-Know-Who has done over the last decade – much less over the past couple of years since he's risen to power?"

"Mister Potter! What is your answer?!"

"Leave now!" Macaire shouted, before his green eyes turned a gleaming yellow, followed by a heavy and dark aura.

The reporters scattered, but not before a couple of more flashes.

"I sincerely apologize Mister Potter. I should have been able to hold them back." Madam Malkin said, once she shooed off the rest of her customers.

"No, it's – "

"Yes, you should've. You are the owner of such a fine establishment, yet you're unable to make your customers feel welcome?" Draco hissed.

"Draco, stop. It isn't her fault. Really Madam Malkin. The fault lies with me. I really shouldn't have brought attention to myself."

"Nonsense Mister Potter. It is not your fault. It is entirely mine to blame. I should have noticed that you would want some privacy from the public's eye. As an apology, you have free reign of my store and your purchases shall be free."

"No! I can't do that!" Harry declined, shaking his head furiously.

"I already appreciate you allowing my friends and I the privacy within your store. I must insist that I'll be paying for any purchases."

"Thank you Mister Potter. Please feel free to look around. Do not hesitate to call if you need assistance." She said, before she walked away.

"Here Harry, stand on the dais." Draco said, tugging his boyfriend's hand.

"Might as well work on the rest of the Gryffindors." Pansy said, taking a hold of Hermione's arm and tugging her along.

"Come on Weasley. I won't be grabbing your hand so just follow me." Blaise said.

Ron fumed when he was being ordered around, but followed none-the-less.

"Ginny? Would you like for me to help you?" Crystal asked.

"Sure." The redhead agreed.

"Is there some sort of trend that's going on that we must follow?" Snape asked, as he watched his snakes pull the lions along.

"I deny that. There's no trend, but if there was, I believe it's a Slytherin Gryffindor pairing." Remus mused.

"Go along with it Sirius. Lucius must have something for you." The werewolf added, as he pushed the Animagus into an unsuspecting blond.

"Black! What in Merlin's name are you doing barraging into people?" The blond hissed.

"Remus and Snape insisted on having you decide on my clothes." He muttered, lying about the Snape part.

"I refuse to. There's no one would will be able to order me, Lucius Malfoy – "

"Malfoy, go help Black with his fashion sense." Tom ordered.

"Yes my Lord." The blond complied, gritting his teeth before he gripped onto Sirius's sleeve and led him away.

Snickering behind his hand, Remus looked at the trailing couple before turning to look at the newly made chaos from the young Slytherins and Gryffindors.

"Vincent, Gregory, Theodore, Neville, Fred, George. Are you lot not going to look for clothing as well?" Remus asked.

"Professor Lupin, I think we'd rather watch the show." Neville piped up.

"Now, now. Join in the fun, go on." The werewolf said, herding the rest of the Gryffindors into the mess.

"Lupin, I might as well help change you as well. You do remember what Lily and James said in their will didn't you?" Snape drawled, grabbing a hold of Remus's hand before dragging him away.

"W-What? B-But – "

"Come along."

Tom watched with an amused look before turning to the guardians.

"Go on, I know you're just dying to jump in." he said, eyeing a fidgeting Macaire.

With the go-ahead, Macaire jumped in on the fun with his lover in tow followed by Egidio who was pulled along by Tesia.

"Tom, why don't you join us?" Harry gasped as he fought through the buster of the group.

"Me? The Dark Lord join in on such a plebian display of shopping? Do you not see them? It's like animals on a feeding day. Why do you not press your desire upon Miss Lovegood? She is right there."

"Oh please. I know all about your past. And besides, I think Luna's having fun with what she's doing. She'll join in whenever she wants. I can't force her." Harry said, his voice dipping low in volume.

"About your secret, don't worry; it's safe with me. All you have to do is have fun. It's been too long for you and all you do is wallow in darkness." Harry said.

"You cannot blackmail me boy. You cannot even threaten the likes of me. I will – "

"Please? For me?" Harry asked, pouting his lips and widening his big emerald eyes.

Sighing, the Dark Lord rubbed his face before complying. "You're an insufferable brat, did you know?"

"I've heard that line several times from Severus. I think I get it." The boy laughed before pulling Tom along.

Tom could've sworn he heard the slight tinkling of laughter coming from the blond girl who was looking out from the store's window.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright you lot. Stand on the dais and we'll pick out your clothes."

"How long will this take Draco?"

"Yes Malfoy. How long will it take?"

"Tom." Harry chastised when he was Tom narrowing his eyes.

"On with it then. At least it'll be faster than how Muggles do their shopping." Hermione stated.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"What? It's true. I'm simply stating a fact." She said.

"Right. Anyway, we'll just pick several pieces of clothing, have Madam Malkin and her assistants measure you and then the clothes will resize according to your measurements. It'll only take a good half hour, an hour at the most."

"That's only if you're alone." Blaise stated.

"Since you're with us Slytherins. It'll take longer." Pansy smirked when she saw the frightened look on their faces.

"Not to worry. It will be painless." Draco reassured them.

"Right. Let's get on with it."

The Slytherins strode off to different sections of the store, searching through racks. The Gryffindors sighed when all they could do was wait for their little shopping trip to end.

"I don't get why we have to wait here."

"Couldn't we just join in along with them and look for clothes?" Ginny thought out loud.

"After all, we're the ones who are going to wear them aren't we?" Hermione said.

"We have a much better fashion sense than you." Pansy quipped when she walked by, catching their conversation.

"You mean a much more expensive fashion sense." Ron grumbled.

"Now, now. Whether it be more expensive or more fashionable, we're still good looking." Blaise said, when he walked by the other way.

"How are they able to hear what we're saying?" Harry hissed.

"You're not exactly whispering you know." Draco said, coming out from behind the Gryffindor.

"Bloody hell. Nothing's private anymore." Ron muttered.

They could only stand from their dais and watch as the Slytherins stacked piles of clothes upon the other. They were currently at a total of four piles – two for the boys and two for the girls.

"Madam Malkin, if you would please." Draco said.

"Of course." The woman replied, motioning for her assistants to follow her.

The Slytherins watched them circle the Gryffindors before diving into their measurements. They could only laugh as the Gryffindors fidgeted and laughed underneath their administrations.

Draco in particular would crack a smile every time he heard Harry giggle whenever Madam Malkin touched a ticklish spot.

"Your measurements are done Mister Potter. If you will please move onto the changing rooms with this card, your choice in clothing will resize accordingly."

Harry stepped off the dais before being herded over to the changing room by his boyfriend, soon followed by Ron and Hermione.

"Hop in there and strip down." The blond ordered, before tossing Harry several clothing and ushering him into the room.

Letting out a squeak as he was forced in, Harry waited until he was sure he wasn't being watched before changing.

"Oi Harry?" came a voice on his left.

"What is it Ron?"

"Slytherins are a bit demanding aren't they?"

"You can say that again." Hermione agreed from the room on Harry's right.

"Will you three shut it and just change?" Pansy shouted.

"We are woman!" Ron hollered, before the rumpling of clothes were heard.

"We're giving you ten seconds. After the countdown, we're drawing the curtains. And if you're not changed by then… well, you know what will happen." Blaise chuckled.

"Ten."

"Nine."

"Are they serious?!" Ron growled.

"Eight."

"Seven."

"I think they are." Hermione said, panicked as she quickly threw on the clothes given to her.

"Six."

"Five."

"Stop! We're going! We're going!" Harry cried.

"Four."

"Three."

"Two, one." Draco quickly finished, before the trio tripped out from behind the curtains.

"Well, at least you're able to maintain your balance." Pansy murmured before the Silver trio **(1)** circled the Golden trio, judging their look.

"Not bad, but this color does not go well with your skin tone." Pansy stated as she looked at Hermione's outfit.

"This pattern is too bold." Blaise said.

"I think this works for Harry." Draco replied.

After awhile, the Golden Trio finally had on clothes that were Slytherin approved.

"Alright, now we'll go through the rest of the clothes with your measurements and meet back at the register in five minutes."

"What are we going to do for five minutes?"

"Well, you'll keep those outfits on because you'll be walking out with them."

"I don't think I can – "

"Don't worry about it Ron. Think of it as a present from me to you. Thanks for backing me up in this." Harry said.

'_Of course it's a first in a while considering how he acted during fourth year.'_ Came a voice inside Harry's head.

Scrunching up his eyebrows, Harry put a hand to his temple before massaging it.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Y-yeah. Fine. I'm fine. I'll tell you later." Harry said.

"There you guys are! We were wondering where you went."

"They're devils they are! Latched us in their claws and dragged us deeper into the store they did."

The trio laughed at the looks on the rest of their Gryffindor friends' faces before meeting up at the front of the store with the Slytherins.

"Wow Sirius. You certainly look great."

"Of course he does." Lucius sniffed before leaving the store.

"Remus, nice robes. How do they feel?"

"Nice actually. It's all thanks to Severus. He helped me out."

Everyone looked bewildered when they realized Snape, the potions master, the Head of Slytherin, the evil snarky professor, had helped Remus without being told to do so.

"What?" Snape snapped.

"Let's go held to the restaurant before his temper rises any further." Remus cautioned before ushering the group out.

"Oh these robes are fantastic. Not like our – "

"Macaire." Egidio hissed.

"Sorry." The guardian replied when he realized what he was about to say.

"We should go along with them. Let them have their fun weekend and then start their training."

"Oh yeah. What's this training going to be about?" Harry wondered.

"Just enjoy your weekend. You will have enough to worry about once training begins." Alandair reminded them.

Shrugging their shoulders, the teens followed the adults away to the restaurant.

.

.

.

.

.

The group walked towards a large two-story building situated between two large Greek columns. On the way to the entrance lay a long red carpet, and a glass window on either side of the front entrance. Above the entrance was the fancy cursive glass font of the name of the restaurant.

Upon entering, the restaurant was carpeted in a rich deep blue color. The walls were painted a golden color, which Greek columns stood out in bright white. The ceilings hung large chandeliers while classical music played in the background. Light chatter filled the air – the restaurant emitted a sophisticated aura that even Harry could feel. It didn't make him feel comfortable at all.

"Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Harry mumbled, edging a bit closer behind his boyfriend.

"Welcome to _L'Argent Cygne_. Name please?"

"I have a reservation under the name Malfoy and Potter."

The maître d's finger froze when he heard the two names, but he continued on looking for the two most powerful names in the Wizarding World.

"Ah yes. Mister Malfoy and Mister Potter. Please follow me."

The group followed the maître d' through the restaurant, sparking interest from the patrons when they saw who had arrived to dine at the fine establishment.

Whispers spread through the floor like wildfire when the patrons spotted ebony hair with a pair of matching emerald eyes – not to mention several red headed children, a famous potions master, a pair of blonds, and several never before seen wizards.

"Here we are. Here are your tables. Your hostess will be with you shortly." The maître d' replied before bowing and leaving the group alone.

"I hope you don't mind. I know privacy is important to you, so I took the honor of having our tables in a near secluded area of the restaurant – close enough to be near the entertainment, but far away from prying eyes." Lucius said.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy."

"Please, call me Lucius."

Sirius quickly ran towards the blond and quickly pulled out his chair to help him sit. Lucius only lifted an eyebrow with an amused look before he took pity on the man and sat on the seat. Sirius grinned happily when he sat down beside him.

Snape helped Tom into his seat before taking his own and soon, the pattern started. Draco helped Harry into his seat before taking his own, Ron for Hermione, Blaise for Pansy, Neville for Ginny, Theo for Crystal and the twins with their own. That left the rest of the group to seat themselves for the rest of the remaining seating.

"Hello, my name is Brie Weathering and I am your hostess. Here are the menus. For your meal, I suggest the lunch portion of the menu. I recommend starting with the appetizers. The _Escargot __à__ la Bourguignonne _with _Rosemary French Bread_ and a jam of your choice, and Chamomile Tea are up to par for our patrons' exquisite tastes. If it is not to your liking, perhaps the _Socca,_ Chickpea-Flour Crêpes with a side salad would be better. Might I suggest the Ken Forrester Petit Chenin as your drink?"

"Thank you for your recommendations. Might we have a few moments to decide?" Harry asked politely.

Blinking her eyes, the hostess beamed a professional smile at the teen before nodding her acknowledgement and leaving them for a couple of minutes.

Breathing out in relief, Harry looked around at the table when he realized everyone had their attention on him.

"What is it?"

"I never thought you'd speak up. After all, you've never been here before."

"That's exactly why I spoke up. I don't understand what she's saying. I've never had this sort of food before. I know bread, jam and tea. What's Escar- Esc… ugh! You know what I'm trying to say!" he scowled when he saw the Slytherins grinning in amusement.

"Oh don't worry Harry. Just tell us what you would like to eat. What do you prefer?"

"I don't really know what's there to eat. I haven't had this sort of food before. I just told you a moment ago." He frowned.

"I'll choose for you." Draco told his boyfriend.

"I trust you won't poison me?" Harry joked.

"That's not even funny." Draco blandly replied.

"Sorry." Harry shrugged.

"Anyway, is everyone done picking their meals?" he asked.

"The Slytherins nodded their heads, including the adults. The Gryffindors and the Guardians however, looked as lost as Harry was.

"How about, we get a quarter of the appetizers. Then we pick a light wine for our main dish. We pick one of everything on the meal, seeing as how we have a huge group with many stomachs. After that, soup will be served and dessert will follow. Father, are you opposed to the idea of sharing a meal with several others?" Draco asked, looking at his father for his disapproval.

"Not at all Draco. I would like to try a, what they call, family lunch." Lucius mused, closing his menu.

"Right then." Draco waved the hostess over before giving the order.

"We'll have the _Squash-Blossom Beignets_, the _Anchovy Dip with Crudit__é__s_, _A__ï__oli with Young Vegetables_, a large _Fondue Savoyarde_, and eight of each of the following: _Verrine poire, Roquefort, et noix, Verrine avocet, fromage blanc, saumon fume, _and_ Verrine mousse de kiwis sur gel__é__e de groseilles. _We'll be drinking some sparkling water_. _We won't be having any wine today. "

If the hostess was surprised at the amount of food being ordered, she didn't show it as she had on a face of indifference when she jotted down the dishes upon her notepad.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes. We'll be sure to call you for the main dish, soup and dessert when we're ready to order."

"Of course. I'll be on standby." Brie replied, dismissing herself from the table to head into the kitchen.

"You didn't order any main dish?!" Harry exclaimed.

"I could've sworn you were ordering a large meal for all of us." Ron admitted.

"No, no. I was just ordering the appetizer. Besides, the appetizer wouldn't be enough to feed us all. There's about twenty four of us, twenty four mouths, twenty four stomachs." Draco informed them.

After some idle chit-chat, their appetizers were brought out of the kitchen and served to them by several waiters and waitresses, the latter flirting with the Draco, Blaise, Sirius, Egidio, Alandair and Macaire – which did not go unnoticed by the rest of the group.

"Wow, these are delicious. Great call Draco." Harry exclaimed when he ate his first spoonful of his _Verrine mousse de kiwis sur gel__é__e de groseilles_.

"I thought you might like those. I remember having these as a child. It's healthy with fruit, yet sweet enough to be enjoyed as a nice appetizer."

After awhile, the appetizers were devoured, leaving the waiters and waitresses to clear their tables.

"Would you like to order your main dishes now?" Brie asked, after giving them five minutes to rest after their appetizers.

"Thank you." Harry said, reaching out for the menu.

"I don't think so." Draco interrupted, grabbing the menu from his boyfriend. "I'll be doing the rest of the ordering, if you lot don't mind."

Shrugging their shoulders, everyone turned their attention back to their previous conversations with one another, leaving Draco to decide their next meal – Harry hovering over his boyfriend's shoulder in order to try to understand at least a little bit of what he was about to eat.

"_Chicken Cordon Bleu II_, _Beef Bourguignon II, Crème Fraiche Chicken, Patti's Mussels a la Mariniere, Braseltouille, Ratatouille, Poulet de Provencal, Filet Mignon with Bell Pepper Haystack, Mediterranean Seafood Medley. _As for our soup, make it a _French Onion Soup, Tomato Bisque _and a _Split Pea Soup. _" Draco finished.

Nodding her head, Brie left for the kitchen once more, leaving the group in awe.

"Don't worry. It's not a lot of food if that's what you all were thinking. It's just three dishes per table followed by some soup. I'll be ordering some dessert last for the final meal."

The Gryffindors looked at Draco in a whole new light.

"What?"

"You sounded like you were just rattling off some potion ingredients." Ginny stated.

"Well, it wasn't. I was just ordering food."

"When did you learn French?" Hermione asked.

"You didn't expect a pureblood to know just one language did you?" Draco asked.

"No, I guess not." She replied, feeling a stinging feeling at the mention of pureblood, but soon it turned to a feeling of pride when her mind ran through the memory of her punching Draco in the face back in third year.

Draco narrowed his eyes at her, as if he knew what she had just been thinking about.

After finishing the main course, Draco quickly ordered a _Chocolate Ganache, Crepes filled with varieties of fruit, toppings and filling, Irish Cream Crème Brulee, Tarte de Pommes a la Normande, Macarons, _and a _Soufflé_ to finish off the list.

"Well, this has been the perfect lunch, hasn't it Harry?" Draco asked.

"Harry?"

The Gryffindor's eyes were glazed and dull looking, his hands had stopped moving to feed himself. It looked as if he were gone to the world.

"Harry? Harry!"

.

.

.

.

.

'_Listen to me. This cannot be happening! Draco and I aren't supposed to be together!'_

'Who are you? What do you want?'

'_Clearly you can't tell the difference between dreams and reality. And I think you know who I am. I'm you.'_

'You can't be me. _I'm _me!'

The voice sighs. _'I'm you from before you had amnesia! Listen to what I'm telling you. There's no way Draco can love me. After all we've been through in Hogwarts. How is that even possible?!'_

'Are you trying to convince me? Or are you trying to convince yourself?'

The voice didn't speak.

'How about this? Since you're me from before amnesia hit, you saw how Draco's been acting towards us – all our friends and all his. We've been bonding. Can't you see they're trying? And I think they're doing quite well.'

'_You do have a point, but it's only been what? A couple of weeks?'_

'That's enough to prove to me that he cares – and that his friends care as well. Besides, we're getting along. And you heard what mum and dad said.'

'_You understand what will happen after the inheritance right? There's two of us and only one of our body. What do you suppose will happen then?'_

I couldn't speak.

'_Stumped are we?' _The voice replied before a mist formed in front of me, revealing another me.

"What do you think will happen? Will the inheritance cast one of us aside? Or will it merge us together? Who's the stronger one? Me or you?"

"…arry…"

"Oh look. Draco's calling you. I'll be seeing you."

"Harry!"

.

.

.

.

.

Draco watched the Gryffindor jolt in his seat before blinking his eyes. Looking around, Harry realized that everyone had turned to look at him.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Yes, I suppose I am. I'm fine Draco."

"You kind of spaced out. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing. I was too far gone to remember." came the reply.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows noticing someone was off about the teen. Even Hermione had on her 'I-will-find-out-what's-going-on' expression when she looked at her best friend.

"I'm okay Draco, really." Harry replied, giving Draco a light chaste kiss on the blond's cheek.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco grabbed Harry's wrist and stood up. Hastily excusing himself, he dragged the Gryffindor into the men's room. Their tablemates quickly stopped those that wanted to follow the couple.

Draco walked through the restaurant, into the men's room and locked the door shut.

"Draco? What's wrong?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Harry?" the blond growled.

The Gryffindor's eyes grew wide with surprise before his whole demeanor changed. Harry cheekily smiled at the blond before answering. "I'm me Draco. I'm appalled that you have the audacity to claim that I'm not myself."

"_My _Harry wouldn't kiss me in public unless I was the one to initiate it. The fact that you were the one to initiate a kiss just now just proves that you aren't Harry. Now what have you done with him?"

Scoffing, Harry looked at Draco. "Honestly, how the other Harry is dealing with all this surprises me. The Slytherins and Gryffindors getting along like best friends? Never in a million years will that ever happen. But listen here _Malfoy_," Harry glares at the blond, "you may be able to tell the difference between me and the _other _Harry. But mark my words; I'm the _real _Harry Potter. Not the happy go lucky one you've all met for the past couple of weeks. I've seen the truth and there's no way you love me for me. It's all just an illusion you've created to try to turn me. There may be no way to undo the Unbreakable Vow, but I'll get around it."

Draco stepped away in surprise and watched as Harry fixed his attire and dusted his clothes off.

"Speak a word of this to anyone and something might happen to your sweet, loving Harry Potter. Now, let's return and give them a show, shall we Dray?" Harry smiled, holding a hand out for the blond to grasp.

Quickly calculating his options, Draco found that he had none unless he could get more information on the situation at hand. So, he gently grasped his boyfriend's hand like it was spun from glass and led them back to their table.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Why'd you do that for?!'_

'You didn't really think I wouldn't do anything drastic did you? You seemed so bent on believing that Draco really loves you, loves us. If he could love you, he could love me. After all, I'm a part of you… or the other way around.'

'_Just because you beat me this time around and took control doesn't mean I'll allow it the next time around!'_

'You'd have to be stronger than me then. However, I'll let you have control for the remaining week. If you can prove that Draco really does love us like you believe he does… Well, I don't think I have to finish that sentence do I?'

'_Hmph. You seem like a spoilt brat to me.'_

'Interesting that you'd say that considering how you know what our childhood's been like.'

.

.

.

.

.

Draco looked to Harry when he found that the Gryffindor had froze in his steps, with eyes glazed and dull looking. Waiting a couple of minutes, Draco finally gave Harry's hand a little tug and the teen rapidly blinked his eyes before turning to look at him.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

"Harry? It's really you isn't it?"

"Yeah. Sorry about before."

"Could you tell me about what happened?"

"Didn't the other Harry say not to speak a word of it to anyone?"

"I didn't think he meant you as well, seeing as how you're… both… Harry…?"

Harry chuckled. "Well that's fine. I'll tell you all about it. Besides, I doubt the other Harry will do anything to us. Plus, he did say _you _couldn't tell anyone. He didn't say anything about _me _not telling anyone."

Grinning, Draco led the Gryffindor the rest of the way back to their tables, quickly dispelling any concerns from their group. However, it did not stop the suspicious looks coming from the four guardians from the table to their left.

.

.

.

.

.

"We'll return to Malfoy Manor and then when it's dinner, we'll go out once more. I'm sure it will be a nice bonding moment between the Gryffindors and Slytherins." Lucius said, announcing the plans for the rest of the day.

Though no one seemed shocked hearing Lucius putting the word Gryffindors and Slytherins in the same sentence, they were definitely surprised when they didn't see a disdainful look on his face when the word Gryffindor passed through his lips.

"Now, run along. I have some business to attend to." He said, motioning the teens to leave the restaurant.

"How are we getting there?" Harry asked.

"Why, we're going to apparate of course."

"But, there's only five of you and eighteen of us. Even I know that apparating side-along with several people would be difficult. Not to mention running into the risk of splinching."

"Not to worry Harry. We can go by ourselves. After all, we've been to Malfoy Manor. It won't be a problem at all." Egidio stated.

"Okay... five apparating and fourteen side-along. That still doesn't decrease the risk of splinching."

"If you're so worried, why don't two of you come along with us? The four of us and take two and whomever is left can go by apparating." Macaire suggested.

"Is that alright?" Harry asked.

"It's fine." Alandair confirmed.

"Okay. I pick Macaire then!" Harry shouted, quickly darting forward to the mentioned guardian.

"I guess I'm following Harry then." Draco sighed.

"He's so cockwhipped." The twins whispered, though not out of Draco's range of hearing.

Draco glared at the twins before rolling his eyes to join his boyfriend.

"Might I be able to join you?" Neville asked, glancing at Tesia who nodded her approval. He stepped up to her and gingerly took her sleeve, to which Tesia laughed at before she grabbed his hand in hers.

"I shall be joining you as well Tesia." Luna smiled before linking her hand with Tesia's remaining free one.

"I shall take these two then." Egidio announced, walking over to Crabbe and Goyle and clapping them on the back.

Blaise silently walked over to Alandair while Pansy situated herself next to the guardian. Alandair only gave a grumble before putting a hand on their shoulders.

"That leaves bonding time for the Gryffindors! Sorry about that Theo, Crystal."

"Not at all Harry. It'll be nice to meet the people that looked after you. Though, I can't say we'll have much of a conversation anyway – what with the apparating and all." Crystal giggled.

The twins quickly bounded over to the Dark Lord standing by his side.

"We shall be –"

"Tom's side-alongs!"

Grinning mischievously to themselves, Tom would over let out a sigh before grabbing their arms and quickly disapparating.

Crystal quickly grabbed Theo's hand and led him over to Remus.

"You don't mind us Slytherins do you Professor Lupin?"

"Not at all. Now, let's go." Remus replied, before disapparating the three of them.

Ginny quickly ran to grab hold of Snape before motioning him to disapparate. Raising an eyebrow at her childish behavior, Snape quickly grabbed hold of Ron's collar and Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione's hand before the four of them disapparated.

"So…" Sirius started, looking at the elder blond.

Lucius raised an eyebrow before turning on his heels and disapparating without so much of a word to the animagus – leaving Sirius feeling down in the dumps.

"It's alright Sirius." Harry murmured, "Everything will be alright."

"I sure hope it ends well pup." Sirius said, smiling softly before disapparating.

"You ready?" Egidio asked.

Nodding their heads, the teens gripped hold on of the guardians.

"Now this will be less, how you say, nauseating than apparition?"

The rest of the guardians nodded their heads, while the teens looked at them in confusion.

"How so?" Pansy asked.

"Like this." Egidio said, and a large amount of mist crept up around the group before swallowing them up, leaving just a trace of wind blowing several leaves along the ground.

.

.

.

.

.

"That was brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, as soon as they had arrived at Malfoy Manor. He looked down to see the mist dissipating before he made a move to leave the vicinity.

"You've got to teach me how to do that sometime! I'm always bad at wizarding transportation." He replied sheepishly.

"Don't we know it." Draco joked, wincing when he was hit upside the head by the Gryffindor's hand.

"Do you want me to tell you or not?" Harry asked petulantly.

"Yes, I do. I apologize." Draco said, trying to appease the Gryffindor.

"Well, take me to your room!" Harry declared. Soon, he felt several pairs of eyes on him.

"What?"

"I hope you're not thinking about … about – " Sirius gestured wildly with his arms and limbs.

His godson only looked at him in confusion until a fiery red blush engulfed his cheeks.

"No! Sirius! Please! Stop! We're not!" Harry cried out, covering his eyes with his hands.

Harry peeked out of the slits between his fingers to look at Draco's expression. Catching his boyfriend's shy and embarrassed gaze, Draco only wiggled his eyebrows before winking at him.

"Okay. Good. But I'm watching you two." Sirius warned, walking off to following the rest of the group indoors.

"Ah!" Harry shouted, suddenly.

"What is it?" Draco asked.

"Since I have all the House titles, does that mean it includes everything?"

"It does. Why do you ask?"

"So if there were, for example, businesses under the House name…" Harry trailed off.

"The businesses would be yours. Yes." Lucius supplied.

Draco watched as a sly grin grew on his boyfriend's face.

"I must see my solicitor then. Do I even have my own solicitor?! Does the family name have their own or do I assign one? Merlin, I'm lost!"

"Not to worry Harry. Each family is entitled to their own solicitor when dealing with their own business or anything dealing with the family account. I'm sure with all the new titles you've accepted that you have at least four solicitors on hand. I wouldn't be surprised if you had more than four. After all, the family titles you've acquired have vast amounts of businesses and money."

"So what you're saying is, that I'm richer and more prosperous than the Malfoy name?" Harry asked cheekily.

Failing to fall into Harry's little trap, Lucius merely lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, yes it does."

"That's great. So, I'd like to meet with them as soon as possible. I have loads of plans to start. I can't wait to see them." Harry smiled.

"Wait right there." Hermione ordered, ceasing the happiness bubbling from her best friend.

"What?"

"Harry. You've got to tell us what happened back at the restaurant. Surely you didn't think you'd be left alone after that small scene did you? Draco was worried sick."

The blond Slytherin did not bother to deny the fact – though, it did cause a small ripple of the Malfoy name. Malfoys were not allowed to show emotion; a calm, cool and collected mask was settled in place in public. Only in private quarters were they allowed for their mask to disappear.

"Alright. We'll have a talk about that." Harry agreed. "Then can I have a talk with my solicitors?"

"Harry, I think you can have that meeting tomorrow. Just write a letter to Gringotts and have them agree to the arranged time, date and place. But for today, no meeting." Remus said, trying to compromise between the teens.

"Fine. But no one ask me any questions. Quite frankly, I'm a bit frazzled myself." Harry admitted.

The group entered the Malfoy Manor before settling down into the drawing room.

"Why don't you start from the beginning Harry?" Hermione said, giving the boy a place to start.

"Okay. So, while we were doing our shopping, I heard a voice in my head."

"Shopping? At Madam Malkin's? Harry! You should've said something." The brunette scolded.

"I didn't think of it. I just thought _I _had thought of something, or it was just a random passing ache. _I thought nothing of it_." Harry repeatedly stressed, when he saw the other third of the Golden Trio open her mouth to retort.

"Then what happened mate?" Ron asked, interrupting Hermione's oncoming lecture.

"Well, it went away and then reappeared as we were dining." Harry finished lamely.

"That's it?" Ginny asked, unbelievingly.

"That's it." Harry confirmed.

"Might I ask to be able to speak up as well?"

"Harry, you're already speaking. You don't have to ask. Why are you asking in the first place?"

"Goodness Hermione. I thought you'd be able to tell the difference between me… and well, _me." _

"You're the other Harry." Draco realized, earning a smirk from the Gryffindor.

"Ten points to Slytherin. How is it that they are the ones that are able to tell the difference so quickly?"

"Wait. Hold your answers. I'm giving myself a migraine." Harry replied, massaging his temples.

"Sorry guys. Let me do something about this." Harry said, pulling out his wand.

Summoning a body length mirror, Harry quickly whispered to Macaire and the group watched as Macaire waved a hand over Harry's head before feverishly mumblings words towards the mirror, gesturing his hands widely above it.

A figure slowly walked up towards the glass and there it was – another Harry James Potter. Though the mirror produced an image of the Harry currently standing besides it, the Harry within the reflective surface looked different.

Not wearing the clothes Harry was currently dressed in, Slytherin green robes donned the Harry within, the Slytherin House crest shown proudly on his left breast pocket. The Harry within the mirror was smirking proudly with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Guys, this is .. me?" Harry looked towards his reflection.

"They can just call me Potter and you Harry. It'll go by quick enough." The reflection replied.

"So, ask away." Harry gestured awkwardly between himself and his reflection.

"Who are you?" Ron shouted from the explosive noise coming from their group.

"Well Weasley. I'm me, Harry James Potter, but _you_ must call me Potter. Don't think I haven't forgotten what you've done during fourth year. Harry, here, might forgive you. But I won't be so willing." He sneered.

Ron sputtered and flushed red as he tried to come up with a coherent response to the unexpected answer.

"So, you're the _real _Harry." Ginny concluded.

"Correct you are Ginny. Though, I'd prefer it if you didn't match starlight dazed eyes at me anymore. Harry, here, might not notice it because he's with Draco, but _I _still watch my surroundings."

Ginny flushed when Draco's eyes pinned her down with a glare. He walked up to Harry, dragged him into his lap as they reached the settee and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor possessively.

"Oh grow up Draco. I don't do it anymore." Ginny scoffed as she pointed her nose into air.

"Someone's getting her panties in a twist." Fred chortled.

"Too bad we can't tease our baby sister like we can with our wee little brother." George chimed in.

"If we're all done playing games around here, we should get to the point of this conversation." Hermione reminded them, watching exasperatedly between the somewhat fuming somewhat grinning Gryffindors and the amused Slytherins.

"So Ha- Potter," Hermione quickly corrected, "How is it that you are, well, here?"

"As amnesia hit, I was forced into the back of my own mind, forced to take a seat as I watched you lot try to jog my memories. Of course, didn't you wonder why it was so quick and easy for me to catch onto the subjects we were going over? An actual person with amnesia would not be able to remember things that quickly. If anything, it's more likely a bump to the head that makes the person forgetful. Might I also add that, while you were trying to jog my memory, none of you actually tried to enter my mind to try to help? What was Severus there for then?! Just to have an adult supervise as you reteach me everything from the past six years?! Did you really want my memories back or did you want to keep me in the dark like that old coot's been doing for my entire life?!"

The reflective Harry had gone from scolding to raging – expressing his disbelief that a simple answer that had been with them all along, a quick and easy possibly way to bring back all his memories, had not been noticed in the slightest.

"Harry, calm down." Draco said, stroking his boyfriend.

The boy on his lap blew out a puff of air just as the reflection did and the group saw that the mirror image of Harry had calmed down, just a tad.

"Anyway, so you're there and Harry's here. Why aren't the two of you, you know…" Neville made a fusion gesture with his hands, quite unable to explain his thoughts.

"Because, Harry's formed another personality that's not me."

Receiving questioning looks, Potter sighed before drowning deep in his thoughts, wondering about how he could better explain his answer to the mixed Group.

"Like see here. It's like a split personality. While that Harry's all positive, I'm more –"

"Negative?"

"Pessimistic?"

"Cynical?"

Glaring at the group, Potter nodded his head. "Yes… you can put it that way. So, because we're complete opposites, it's kind of hard to put us back together. It's not like you can shove two personalities and mix them together into one person. The results may not be … acceptable, I guess that's the correct word that could be used for a situation like this."

"Well, there's actually several spells we can use to fix it. Not quite permanent I'm afraid, but if you're willing – " Hermione started.

"No." Egidio interrupted, silencing the brunette from any further speaking.

"Why not?" Blaise asked.

"That seems to be a perfectly good solution." Pansy put in.

"You must not forget. Harry has his inheritance in a few days. He, his body, his mind, his soul – everything of his, must not be tampered with." Alandair stated.

"But what's the difference with his magical inheritance? We all end up having the same magical inheritance – a extra boost of power from our magical core, unless we have magical creature blood in us. Then that's different."

"We cannot further explain without breaking the rules young one." Macaire replied softly. "We must cleanse Harry for the week before he undergoes his inheritance. It is a must that no magic is to be used on him, but he, himself, can use magic."

"That's a bust then." Hermione uttered, slumping into the seat cushion.

"Then what are we going to do for the entire week? We can't just sit at home twiddling our thumbs. No offense Draco, but even though your home is extravagant, I can't imagine us just sitting around and doing nothing." Ginny responded.

"Well, there's always been a summer ball at Draco's house. It's always been a Malfoy tradition." Blaise responded.

"Don't forget the Dark Lord's masquerade ball." Snape reminded them as the adults walked into the room.

"Oh goodie, _two _balls for us to attend." Potter scowled.

"Harry? What are you doing being at two places at once?" Snape replied, when he saw the Gryffindor far away from the mirror, unable to produce any physical reflection upon the glass surface.

"I'm me. He's me. We're both us." Harry explained, cutting out all the details.

"That's the _real_ Harry." Hermione explained, as the reflective Harry dipped into a small bow when pointed to. "And that's the _other _Harry." The Harry on Draco's lap gave a small wave, accompanied with a small smile before leaning into the blond's embrace.

"Long story short, Harry's been split into two. We can't do anything about it because it might affect his inheritance and now we're talking about the balls that we'll all be attending?" Draco asked, looking over at everyone.

The Slytherins nodded, but the Gryffindors looked at each other uncertain about their answer. Sure today was a nice day that the Gryffindors and the Slytherins had hung out without ending up in a duel, but to be within hundreds of other Slytherins? Possibly even hundreds of other pureblood families? That might be a lot to take it.

"Oh don't worry. You don't have to make your decisions now." Crabbe laughed, looking at the Gryffindors' wary expressions.

"The Malfoy's Summer Ball is in two weeks. The Dark Lord's Masquerade Ball is in three weeks. So it's basically one right after another. After Harry's birthday, he'll have a week to recuperate so he'll be ready to attend the Malfoy's ball, followed by the Dark Lord's ball. That is, if you want to go Harry." Goyle quickly rushed to prevent any pressure given to the Gryffindor.

"That would be nice." Harry smiled. The mirror image nodded as well.

"Very well. Hopefully when this…. situation is resolved, I'll be able to attend as one person and not two." Potter replied. "I'll be taking my leave now." He dipped into another bow before disappearing from the mirror in a growing mist.

"Well that was… "

"Something."

"Yes. Quite. Now, what will you kids be doing? I hope I don't receive 'Sit around and do nothing' as an answer." The Slytherin head warned.

"Actually – "

"Look! Mail's here." Harry said, pointing up into the air.

"Hello Ajax. How was your flight?" Draco asked as he ran his fingers across the bird's breast.

"That's a big bird."

"It's called an eagle." Hermione said exasperatedly at the other male in the Golden trio.

"What does Ajax mean?" Harry asked.

"It means Powerful Eagle." Luna mused. "Not quite a well thought out name seeing as how you named an eagle, a powerful eagle. But nonetheless, it's still a good name. Symbolizes the strength, pride and beauty in your eagle. Ajax certainly wears his name proudly.

As if understanding the Ravenclaw, Ajax puffed up its feathers even more, raising its leg for Draco to retrieve to over abundant mail before flying across the drawing room to Luna and butting her hand with its head. Luna suppressed a giggle before rubbing her hand gently over the eagle's head.

"Oh look. Our Hogwarts' Letters have arrived. Dumbledore sent us everyone's."

"How the coot is able to do that but unable to defeat me is inconceivable." Tom drawled, as he sat down onto an armchair with Severus on his right and Lucius on his left. Sirius had gone on to stand behind Harry and Draco's occupied settee, whereas Remus had taken to sitting on the armrest of the settee, feeling calm around the presence of his cub. Moony certainly feels that way, that's for sure – if his growing pride towards his cub was any indication.

"Well, at least you know what you'll be doing tomorrow." The werewolf stated, going through Harry's letter. The amount of books required would keep the Slytherin – Gryffindor group busy for a good couple of hours, not the mention the new robes they would all be ordering.

"At least one day would be checked off the list."

"Make that the entire week." Harry said, interrupting everyone's thoughts.

"What do you mean Harry?"

"Since we can't really do any thing, we might as well just study up on this year's books and spells. I don't want to get left behind if we end up having extra lessons…" the Gryffindor trailed off, looking towards the four Guardians.

Nodding his head, Macaire smiled with approval. "That's a smart idea young one. It is better plan ahead, rather than wait until something interrupts."

"Alright, well. It's almost time for dinner. Would you rather dine in or dine out?" Lucius asked.

"I'd like to dine in. Do you have anything for me to cook?" Harry asked.

"Cook? The house elves are the ones that do the cooking Harry." Draco replied, looking at the teen in his arms.

Hermione's face grew stern as she pursed her lips in silent anger. Harry noticed it from the edge of his vision and quickly went to dispel her growing agitation.

"No no. I'd like to cook for us all today." Harry said with a simple answer.

"I'll help." Hermione offered.

"Yes, it would be nice to cook for a big family wouldn't it?" Luna's voice came dreamily floating into the conversation.

"On second thought…" Hermione began, "I'll come by later. Not that I don't like being around you Luna, I just need to check up on something." She said, noting the curious look coming from the Gryffindor.

"Well okay. Just be quick about it. We need as many hands as we can get." Harry replied.

"Tesia, would you like to give us a hand?" The blonde Ravenclaw asked, reaching out a hand for the guardian.

"Of course." Tesia nodded before stepping up and placing her hand into Luna's.

"Well, there are three of us. The rest of you can just hang around until dinner. We'll send for you when we're done. Would we be dining in the formal dining room or the informal dining room?" Harry asked.

"Informal would be acceptable. After all, we are not having a party. We're dining with family." Lucius replied with a smile on his face.

"I'll help you out as well cub. There'll be less work for us to do if we have more helping hands." Remus stated.

"Thanks Remus."

The four of them walked into the kitchen as directed by Lucius and walked in amongst the house elves of Malfoy Manor.

All the noise stopped when the elves noticed the five individuals standing in the doorway.

"Hello. I've asked Lord Malfoy to allow us to be the ones to cook tonight's dinner." Harry began.

His words set off the house elves as they began to titter and panic frantically, thinking that they had all been set free from their service to the Lord of the Manor.

"Please! It's only for tonight's course. We'll also cook something for you as well – as thanks for being in service for Lord Malfoy. I'm sure he appreciates your dedicated daily help to his home. I know I do." Harry smiled as he watched the house elves' eyes grow large and teary as they feverishly thanked the Gryffindor.

The dark haired teen was sure that if Hermione were around to hear this, she'd be glowing with appreciation and satisfaction.

"Now, if you can direct us to the food storage. We'll begin as soon as we can." Remus said, rolling up his sleeves.

"This will be fun." Luna said dreamily as she tied her hair up into a bun, leaving loose strands to dangle.

"We've got about five hours everyone! Let's do this!" Harry shouted, pumping his fist into the air. With a loud cheer, the group quickly began to cook for the copious amount of stomachs that await their meal.

.

.

.

.

.

Draco watched as Harry led the small group away from the drawing room, turning around to see that his best friend had had his eyes on the same group leaving as well.

Narrowing his eyes, Draco sent a small glare at the olive skinned Slytherin who's attention had been drawn since the very absence of his Gryffindor boyfriend and his little cooking team.

Blaise caught Draco's look before raising an eyebrow and turning away to pay attention to the rest of the Gryffindor – Slytherin circle.

"So Draco… now that we've got you alone…"

"I think we need to have a little chat…"

"Don't you think?"

The blond turned to look at the rest of the Gryffindors whose smiles had disappeared from their faces. Noting the seriousness in their voices, he turned his body fully to give them his full attention.

"Since when have you…" Ron started, before he got interrupted.

"Taken a fancy for…" Fred continued.

"Our dear little brother?" George finished.

Hermione and Ginny raised their arms to cross them over their chest as their eyes narrowed, awaiting the Slytherin's answer.

"Well… I… it's hard to say when it all began …" he began.

He schooled his features when he saw the cool looks thrown at him. He guessed he could've worded it correctly.

Lucius watched as his son's mask begin to crumble bit by bit. He thought he'd throw his son a lifeline and cleared his throat so the Gryffindors' attention would be drawn to him.

"My son Draco has taken a fancy with your friend Harry since he was but a young boy. Quite frankly, I believe we used to call it his 'Harry Obsession'. Of course it should be noted that it occurred and began to blossom as he grew older. I should say it began from when he was an infant?"

Draco's blush erupted when he realized that he had held Harry in such high esteem even when he was an infant that didn't know much.

"It was probably due to those books I've been reading to him since he was a baby." Lucius mused, drawn into his memories of when Draco would lie on the blanket-covered floor, playing with his rattle as he giggled at his father's author voice.

Draco's gaze averted when he felt the Gryffindor's amusement drifting from their very bodies. His face refused to listen as another blush surfaced.

"How about you lot?" Draco retorted, though there was no heat behind his words.

"You all seemed so relax about this entire Slytherin and Gryffindor combination. I thought you of all the people Harry knew would be entirely against our relationship."

"Thinking about this logically, all those fist fights and arguments between the two of you only further explained the sexual tension being emitted." Ginny laughed.

"Plus, I'm not all that against the two of you being together." Hermione added. "I was at first, but seeing how you both react to each other helped me wrap my brain around this union. Not to mention you apologized for calling me a mudblood."

Draco winced before laughing weakly. "Yes, I really, truly, sincerely apologize for ever calling you a mudblood. I was so set in my ways of blood purity as well as being caught in the past when Harry refused my hand back in first year. It really stung."

"It's alright." Hermione said, waving his apology off. "I'm sure you'll be able to make up for it during your lifetime."

"What about you Weasley? I thought you would be set in having us torn apart. Don't think we don't remember what happened first year." Draco said cooly.

Though the teens knew Draco was putting on a face, his words were crystal clear. What _would _happen if Harry were to be pushed into the spotlight again? Would Ron turn his back on his best friend once more?

The red head fidgeted under the intense gaze before taking a deep breath.

"Look Mal – Draco."

The blond rose an eyebrow at the sudden change in name.

"I apologized to Harry. And I know that practically _everyone _knows of my insecurities. I thought really though that Harry had gone behind my back and entered himself for the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Yes Hermione, I know it's a stupid idea. I was a twat." Ron sighed, cutting off the brunette's outburst before it could leave her mouth.

"I was wrong. I did not know what I was thinking. I know that Harry's very forgiving; he's a forgiving person. He'll forgive anyone as easily as Tom as we all saw. But, I'm a changed man. I've seen the error of my ways. I won't turn my back on Harry, not anymore. I refuse to let my best friend down just because I decided to feel jealous. I know that I have to work hard to earn my honor, to earn recognition. And I know that sitting around riding on Harry's coattails like I know everyone thinks that I do, does not help me in my goal. I swear on my magic that I'll always be there for Harry, through thick and thin." At this, Ronald Weasley drew out his ward and stared straight into Draco's silver eyes. "So I swear it, so mote it be."

The group was stunned with a glimmer of magic draped over the youngest male redhead before a burst of light shown from him.

"Lumos." Ron muttered and the light shown even brighter than the previous glow.

"I know that will mean a lot to Harry." Draco said, getting up and walking over to Ron when five minutes of silent staring had passed.

Ron got up as well and took Draco's hand in a firm grip when it came up to give him a handshake. Pulling each other into a hug, they patted each other's back, reaffirming that the both of them will be there to protect Harry when he needed it the most.

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Neville whispered.

Twin glares were thrown at him. "Beautiful, in a manly way." The Gryffindor corrected, averting his eyes and clearing his throat. But the hidden smile could be noted when Neville turned his gaze back towards the two.

"Blaise what about you?" Pansy asked, smirking evilly when she saw Draco's head snap towards the aforementioned teenager.

"What about Blaise?" Draco hissed.

"I will court him when I am allowed." Came the answer.

"You will not." Draco bit out.

"We shall see." Blaise said. "Harry might not reject the notion of having another suitor."

Everyone's eyes grew wide when they noticed an impending dramatic moment between Slytherin's Ice Prince and Slytherin's Shadow Prince. **(2)**

When the deadly aura emitting from Draco was felt throughout the room, the guardians stood in an alert position, slightly defensive, slightly offensive, just watching the room in case a fight were to break out between the two Slytherins.

Hearing a loud cheer from the kitchen several halls down, the tension disintegrated leaving an annoyed Draco and a grinning Blaise. The group within the drawing room could only roll their eyes.

"How hard could cooking be anyway? Isn't it just like brewing potions?" Pansy asked, pushing the group into a different topic, but not before noting to herself to talk about the relationship between the two much, _much_ later.

"Apparently, skills in potions do not equate to skills in cooking." Blaise commented.

"Does that mean you cannot cook either Uncle Sev?" Draco wondered, drawing his glare from his best friend and turning his attention towards his godfather.

"Insolent brat. Of course I can." Snape sneered, glaring at his godson, who in turn gave him an innocent look.

"Then why don't you give them an extra pair of helping hands?" Tom asked.

Sighing internally, Snape set about rolling his sleeves up and walking out the room.

"Hey, there comes another owl." Fred shouted, noticing the presence of the bird that lurked near the window.

Swishing his wand, Lucius opened the window to allow the bird indoors.

"That's Gringotts' emblem. Who's it for?" George asked.

Removing the letter from the owl's leg and turning it around, Lucius read it out loud.

"To Harry James Potter, Temporary residence at Malfoy Manor."

"Huh, they really do know where everyone is." Ron said, looking impressed.

"I'll leave this for him later. At least Harry does not need to write to Gringotts. They've already written a letter to him." Lucius said, slipping the letter into his robe pocket.

"Speaking of Gringotts, have you already done it?" Tom asked, looking at his blond follower interestingly.

"Done what?" Neville piped up, only slightly flinching when Lucius turned his cool gaze at him.

"Very well. Since _everyone _seems to be interested in my private life and are _dying _to know what the Dark Lord is talking about, I'll tell you." He drawled, earning snickers from the Weasley twins, amused looks from the rest of the Gryffindors and smirks from the Slytherins.

"I have decided to dissolve my marriage with Narcissa. She will no longer have a place in the Malfoy family. Her accounts linked to the Malfoy name, the multiple Malfoy estates - anything of relevance to our name will be removed. So she will be left with the Black name in her possession. I've already signed the needed documents for such a deed. It will be finalized soon by my solicitor, who has told me that it will be taken into account in just a few days."

"The power of the Malfoy name." Severus grumbled.

"Oh that's what I forgot to tell Harry." Sirius murmured.

"What is it?" Remus asked.

"I forgot to tell him that he now has the ability to disinherit someone from the family name." Sirius stated. "I should've remembered… oh well."

"You should tell him when he retrieves his Gringotts letter from Lucius." Remus suggested.

"Yes, I think I'll do that. Thanks Remus." The animagus said, pulling his old friend into a hug, missing the narrowing of Lucius's eyes.

"Now what should we do?" Neville pondered.

"Why don't we help Harry and the others with cooking? I'm sure the kitchen's big enough for all of us."

With everyone's confirmation, the group headed towards the kitchen where a delectable and mouthwatering scent came wafting out.

.

.

.

.

.

"Chop those onions Remus!" Harry ordered as he walked past the werewolf.

"Put more salt into this." Harry said, taking a sip from the ladle after he had scooped some of the soup onto.

Tesia nodded her head before walking towards the shelves lined with condiments.

"Luna, could you – "

"On it Harry. And don't worry. Everything will be perfect. I just know it." The blond beamed, turning back around to the stove where she had her eyes set on the timer above.

"Harry, how can we be of service?" Draco asked, as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend who happened to walk past the doorway.

"Draco! Merlin, you gave me a fright. What are you all doing here?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time? We want to help you." He replied, making way for the rest of the group to join them in the kitchen.

"Er… I don't think – "

"Please. I think cooking is very easy. It seems to be similar to the makings of a potion. What difference does it make?"

The rest of the group rummaged through the kitchen, pulling out almost every ingredient the Malfoys had in storage. Then they went to stock up on the condiments before pulling out the pots and pans.

"Not really potions ingredients, bubbling concoctions and less disorienting smells? There's definitely no _magic _involved." Hermione quipped, when she walked by, tying her hair up as well as rolling her sleeves up.

"Let me show you how the master works Granger." Draco retorted competitively.

The blond strutted all the way to the empty cutting board and grabbed a couple of vegetables off of Remus's list. Grabbing the closest knife, he quickly chopped up the carrots, and prepared to grab the next ingredient.

The group that had just entered seemed to be making more of a disaster than preparing for dinner. And it didn't help that everyone seemed to want to be three or more places at once, doing more than two actions at the same time!

"Um… Draco dear. I don't think you're doing it quite right." Pansy said, edging closer to the blond.

The rest of the group noted the unevenly cut piles of carrots before Harry stepped up to herd Draco away.

"Why don't you just wait outside? We'll only be a couple of hours. If we need any help, we'll call for you."

Before Draco could get a word out, Harry leaned in and pulled Draco down for a short kiss. Pulling away, Harry nearly laughed out loud at Draco's questing lips, before he settled with a small giggle.

"Be good." He warned, before shooing the group out, all but Hermione leaving.

Draco turned to leave but caught Blaise's closed off look. Raising an eyebrow in a show of victory and possession that Harry Potter was _his _boyfriend and not Zabini's boyfriend, Draco walked away with an air of cockiness – one that many could identify as his aura back when he was younger and at Hogwarts.

.

.

.

.

.

**The Silver Trio : yes, I have named Draco, Pansy and Blaise the Silver Trio of the House of Slytherin; I figured I might as well create a new trio since Gryffindor has its own Golden Trio.**

**The Shadow Prince: Because Draco is Slytherin's Ice Prince, I have dubbed Blaise Slytherin's Shadow Prince, because really… I think it's awesome that his character is more observing than action affiliated.**

**Hey all! I've decided that I will make this a Draco/ Blaise / Harry pairing story! :D YES YES YES! DRACO MALFOY, BLAISE ZABINI AND HARRY POTTER! I JUST LOVE IT! :3 **

Please comment, follow, like, favorite, private message. Anything! (: I want to hear your thoughts!


	11. Delivering News

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters! It's all J.K. Rowling's! I do however, own this story's plot!

Chapter 11

Delivering News

"Dinner's ready!" Harry called out, hands full of prepared dishes. Following the Gryffindor were the others, hands similarly preoccupied with complete dishes.

Without the help of Draco, the Slytherins, the rest of the Gryffindors and the rest of the group, cooking dinner went fairly well and fairly quickly. But, it was kind of awkward having to cook dinner with all the house elves standing around them with wide, unblinking eyes, silently begging them to allow them to help them with the making of dinner.

They were also silently awaiting the wizards and witches to ask them to help, therefore a small flickering of hope was seen in their eyes.

"I'm sorry everyone, but I want to show them how much they mean to me." Harry was heard repetitively saying these couple of words to the elves to make them understand.

"I'll pay you all five galleons," he began and he watched as the house elves' eyes grew impossibly larger.

"Ten galleons!" He bargained, thinking that their reaction to their compensation was too little, and the house elves' eyes looked as if it would pop out of their small heads.

Remus only laughed silently in amusement. His godson was raising their payment up by five galleons, not knowing that the house elves were happy with having any payment at all.

"Whatever amount you want, I'll pay it! I just want you guys to understand that I'm doing this out of love. I really want to them taste my cooking." Harry pleaded.

"No no." Tawny squeaked. "Ten galleons is much! Five galleons be too much too! Us elves don't deserve to be paid!"

"If we get paid, we meant to be free. Free house elves are bad house elves!" One house elf cried out sobbing loudly in the back.

"No, it doesn't mean that!" Hermione quickly denied, but the house elves all bursted into tears when the Gryffindor girl who stood firm for S.P.E.W. had tried to reason with them.

"You're not bad house elves! I'll pay you each ten galleons for not cooking tonight! Just for tonight! It should be more than enough for you all. Ten galleons! Please. It's imperative that I do this." He pleaded.

Remus and the others could only watch in amusement as the Gryffindor repeatedly pleaded to the house elves. Harry looked fit to burst into tears.

Sensing the same as the watching wizards and witches, the house elves quickly agreed to the payment of ten galleons before popping out of the kitchen, leaving the small group of cooks alone.

"Now you can cook Harry." Hermione stated, happy that the house elves were getting paid for doing what Harry wanted, even if they were getting paid for doing nothing.

At least they're getting paid. That's what counts. She thought as she watched Harry set about cooking.

Harry looked towards the living room where he saw the rest of the group uproariously laughing at something. Even the notoriously evil and cold Tom Riddle was grinning widely.

"All right! What are you lot laughing about?" Harry asked, putting his hands on his hips. The dish he was holding remained levitating in the air before him, so when the group wiped the remaining tears from their eyes, they saw an angry but curious looking Harry Potter looking at them with an unimpressed stare.

"Tom did it!" The Slytherins quickly accused before rushing away from the mentioned person.

"Well Tom?" Harry asked, his foot quickly adopting a rapidly pacing pattern.

"Tom turned the twins into, well… you'd have to see for yourself." Sirius replied, wiping the tears of mirth away from his damp cheeks.

As Harry drew closer, Tom's grin dropped and was replaced with a scowl. Harry merely raised an eyebrow before looking down into the cardboard box. Two pairs of watery blue eyes met a pair of Avada Kedavra green eyes.

"Turn them back Thomas Marvolo Riddle."

"I will not have them continue besmirching my name." Tom growled, unrelenting.

Remus and the others had stopped behind Harry and had not moved from their spots since. Everyone continued to watch the little argument forming between the Boy Who Lived and the Dark Lord, now turned good.

"If you don't turn them back, you don't get dinner, my handmade dinner, which I'll have you know, tastes amazing. That and I will be telling Mrs. Weasley about this little prank." Harry said, boasting.

The twins had been turned into a pair of kits with red fur, and dark colored paws. However, around their tail, neck and ears were bright pink ribbons that had been wrapped, with a high possibility of the Slytherin girls' doing. Luna was still sitting besides the kit, cooing to them quietly whenever she could stop her tinkling giggles.

"Mrs. Weasley? I'm assuming you're talking about their mother?" Tom inquired.

"Yes, their mother. I'll take you over to the Burrow to visit her sometime. Besides, I think I'm due for a visit for the summer anyway. So, back to the problem at hand. Would you like me to tell their mother for you, receive no dinner for tonight or will you turn them back?"

Tom grumbled, still resisting the urge to remove the spell.

"Well? Dinner or your continuing prank?" Harry asked once more.

"They pulled a prank on me as well if you hadn't recalled!" Tom stated petulantly, crossing his arms defiantly.

"And when was this?"

"When I stepped into their joke shop as we waited for you in Diagon Alley." Tom informed him.

"Oh please. Tom, look. That prank is played on anyone who stays blocking the entrance of their shop. It's just to get their customers moving to prevent any stoppage." Harry said exasperatedly.

"And if you hadn't noticed, the dinner's getting cold. So hurry up and remove the spell or charm or whatever you had cast upon them." Remus sighed.

The group noted that the rest of the dishes were floating behind the cooks, following their lead into the dining room before placing themselves onto the table.

Noticing that Harry would not allow him his meal if the twins were still in such a state, Tom quickly removed the spell before hurrying over to the dining table. Harry shook his head in amusement before turning around to smile at the twins that were looking at him gratefully.

"Thank you Harry!" George exclaimed.

"I thought he was going to leave us like that forever." Fred added, shuddering as he imagined his future as a growing kit.

"I think you should be more afraid about what would happen if you were to pull any more pranks on Tom. We may understand your jokes and pranks but Tom isn't someone that would let it go lightly. After all, he was the supposed 'Dark Lord' that was hell bent on taking over the Wizarding World."

"We'll take that into consideration." Fred said, and the twins were silent for a couple of seconds.

"Taken into consideration!" They chimed, before rushing towards the dining table.

With a quick sniff in the heavenly aroma filled air, everyone quickly took to their seats before busying him or herself with the food that appeared on their plates.

Shaking his head as he laughed, Harry walked over to Draco's side.

Of course, Harry was dragged next to Draco, but to Draco's ire, Blaise planted himself to Harry's other unoccupied side before anyone could take the seat. With a smile for Harry and a smirk to Draco, Blaise thanked Harry and the small group for cooking before digging in.

"Harry, this is delicious! Where did you learn to cook like this?" Pansy asked.

The others nodded their approval and made sounds that agreed with Pansy's statement.

"I've been cooking for as long as I remember. I've always been cooking for the Dursley family. Cooking such a feast isn't something that's been too difficult once I was tall enough to reach the stove." Harry shrugged before turning back to his plate.

The cutlery stopped moving before it was placed on the table.

"What do you mean you've always been cooking for those Muggles?" Severus asked, generally confused.

The entirety of the Slytherin House, or at least Draco's small and exclusive group, including Snape, had believed that one Mister Harry Potter had grown up with a silver spoon in his mouth. They had thought the Golden Boy of Gryffindor had been living with a family that greatly pampered him, given him everything and anything he requested – a family that greatly spoiled the Boy Who Lived. But all that nonsense was quickly pushed from everyone's mind when Severus and Draco retold what had happened when they found Harry at the Dursleys'. Even the Gryffindors were appalled.

Two-thirds of the Golden Trio felt guilty – guilty for being unable to help their best friend, whom had stuck with them through thick and thin, through the ups and the downs in their friendship.

Ron felt worse than he had back then, during fourth year for turning on Harry – if only he had not allowed his jealousy to rear its ugly head, he probably would've tried to understand his best friend when Harry repeatedly told him that he had not entered in the Triwizard Tournament. But then, he felt grateful to Professor Snape, and even to the ferret, Draco Malfoy! Though, his feeling of gratefulness was less appreciated when he realized a couple of Slytherins were able to care for and protect his best friend, while Hermione and he were unable to do so. Other than the fact that a couple of Slytherins were able to do such a thing, Ron was relieved that Harry was able to escape from the Dursleys' clutches. After all, he was there when he and the twins ripped those bars from Harry's window back in second year.

Hermione felt guilty as well – for believing everything Dumbledore had said about Harry: that the boy was fine, that he was in capable hands. The brunette was also feeling upset once she remembered all those times Harry would reel away from any conversation about his family. All those times she would tell Harry to ask Dumbledore for help – now she felt like an idiot, a complete chit, when Professor Snape and Draco told them Dumbledore had told Severus to keep a watchful eye on the Gryffindor – only to step in if anything were to go "too far", like he knew what was about to happen this summer.

Harry squirmed in his seat, his hands fisting the cloth of his pants before two hands reached out and gently squeezed the nerves from him. Turning his head to face Draco's smiling encouragement before turning to see Blaise's gentle smile, Harry took a breath to steel himself.

"When I was little, I've always been told to do all the chores – cooking, cleaning, laundry, anything you could think of, I'd be the one to do it. Did you know – I thought my name was 'Freak' until I was five." Harry gave a bitter laugh.

"Five! I had to have my teacher tell me my name is Harry Potter and not 'Freak'. You can tell how confused I was, learning my real name and not the title my uncle preferred to call me. I was beaten when the teacher called home to ask whether or not my family environment was good for me. Of course that fat arse denied everything, stating I was living in a healthy household. I went to school with sleeves that entire week, of course. He didn't want anyone to find out I'd been beaten." Harry sneered, his body trembling with angry at each word that left his mouth.

Draco tugged Harry's chair away from the table, plucked the Gryffindor from his seat and placed him on his lap, caressing Harry's arm to calm his boyfriend down. Blaise didn't have it in him to send a glare towards the blond. Of course he knew Harry would need Draco's comfort. He wouldn't want anyone else's, even if the comfort came from his two-thirds Golden Trio counterparts.

Harry gave a shuddering breath before leaning into Draco's embrace. He continued through a thick voice.

"It wasn't all too bad." He began, and he felt the tension grow in the room; even Draco had stopped petting his head momentarily to process the small statement. He knew his audience did not approve of his careless comment. Already hearing the beginning of his childhood abuse did not help to appease their anger.

"No, I'm serious! It wasn't all too bad. Aunt Petunia would help me from time to time whenever Vernon wouldn't be around to pay attention. Of course, whenever he called, Aunt Petunia would leave me with directions to quickly finish up the chore I was told to do. She would even get Dudley to participate. He would help through his grumbles, but as time passed, he seemed to help me more each time he could get away from his friends and his father. So the Dursleys aren't too bad! It's only Vernon." Harry finished, noting the tension trickle away slowly.

"But what about all those bruises you'd come to Hogwarts with?!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione nodded her head.

"You told us it was just some roughhousing! Is that really true?" Neville asked.

"Dudley had to put up a front with his friends, and I don't blame him. His so-called gang, were related to some higher ups in Vernon's company, so in order to appease his superiors, Vernon told Dudley to try and impress his friends. Whenever they would beat on me, Dudley would be the one to do the least damage. The others did most of the beating." Harry shrugged.

"That still doesn't not justify the abuse you've received!" Lucius hissed.

"And I suppose rapping against Draco's head with your cane justifies your actions?" Harry shot back angrily.

Lucius looked cowed, before looking down to rethink his past actions. He supposed what Harry said was true. Rapping on Draco's head wasn't the proper punishment, but he did not want to verbally abuse his son. It was enough to see Draco grow up with a mask of indifference and lack of emotions. Seeing his son being unable to show his emotions whilst he grew up hurt more than Lucius could even start to explain. It was more his fault than that witch's fault, the witch he was arranged to marry.

Of course, Draco understood their marriage was just for convenience and power, though more so from his grandfather's perspective. It was to keep the bloodline pure; Walburga Black was always heard talking about bloodline purity, during his minimal visits to the Black Manor. His father had always told him to marry for love, as he grew up. Though he would speak about arrange marriages in public and towards his more business associated company.

Soothing his boyfriend's nerves and anger, Draco slowly drew a piece of the perfectly cooked steak towards Harry's mouth and raised an eyebrow for Harry to comply and take the meat. Refusing to pout amongst his current company, Harry quickly opened his mouth, retrieved the steak from the offending, in his opinion, utensil before chewing on it.

This action set about the rest of the table's movements to continue dinner. Harry happily finished his dinner from Draco's lap, not that the blond would have it any other way. Compliments passed his way caused Harry to preen happily, though he elbowed Draco when he heard the blond quietly laughing in his ear. The Gryffindor also noted the content look thrown his way when he looked at Blaise from the corner of his eye. Carefully filing that away for future reference, Harry continued to bask in the love given freely from his new family.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harry, this came for you while you were cooking dinner." Lucius said, pulling the Gringotts letter from his pocket.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked, taking the letter from the elder blond.

"Look and see." Draco said, shaking his head.

Frowning at the younger blond's answer, Harry flipped over to look at the seal.

"Ah, it's from Gringotts. I wonder what they want. No, wait. Did I forget to sign something?" Harry pondered on the previous events before shaking his head.

Opening the seal, a letter slipped out and unfolded itself, hovering just a mere foot away from Harry's eyes. Quickly skimming through the letter, Harry's eyes widened even more before he quickly reread the entire letter slowly.

"Merlin…" he croaked.

"What is it?"

"I didn't know my family and the past generations had invested in so many companies." Harry gasped out.

"What? Let me see." Hermione reached to grab the letter before she let out a squeal.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked, looking at the brunette.

"It stung me." Hermione squeaked.

"Must not want you or anyone else to lay their hands on Harry's fortune." Sirius said.

"Maybe if Harry touches it first, then the rest of us will be able to read the letter when he passes it around." Remus stated.

Harry reached slowly for the letter, afraid to receive a nasty shock just like Hermione had before sighing in relief when nothing happened. Passing the letter around, everyone's eyes grew wide in astonishment when they read through the list of all the companies that was included along with Harry's family names.

Under the family names were companies that Harry's ancestors and past generations had invested in.

~ Potter Family and Evans Family Investments ~

**Newly invested – Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes – sells various practical joke items; Owner: Fred and George Weasley

Amanuensis Quills – sells quills; Owner: Amelle Diamond

Eeylops Owl Emporium – sells Owls, various standard pet care items; Owner: Ceres Snell

Flourish and Blotts- sells reading material, as well as schoolbooks; Owner: Daisy Vane

Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour – sells ice cream; Owner: Florean Fortescue

Madam Primpernelle's Beautifying Potions – sells witches' facial needs; Owner: Helena Primpernelle

Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occassions – sells Hogwarts school uniform, dress robes, traveling cloaks, etc.; Owner: Madam Malkin

~ Black Family Investments ~

Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop – sells gags and gadgets; Owner: Jeremias Toothill

Magical Menagerie – sells students' pets and supplies; Owner: Silenus Hooper

Obscurus Books – sells Wizarding Published books; Owner: Titania Oldridge

Ollivanders – sells wands; Owner: Mister Garrick Ollivander

Potage's Cauldron Shop – sells cauldrons; Owner: Niamh Potage

Quality Quidditch Supplies – sells quidditch supplies; Owner: Cyprien Derrick

Rosa Lee Teabag – sells tea; Owner: Rosa Lee

~ Perverall Family Investments ~

Scribbulus Writing Instruments – sells ink and other stationary items, etc.; Owner: Hildegard Pringle

Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary – sells potion ingredients; Owner: Hecate James

Sugarplum's Sweets Shop – sells confections; Owner: Alexia Wilkes

TerrorTours – Wizards and Witches' travel agency; Owner: Cora Lympsham

Daily Prophet – sells newspapers; Owner: Thora Young

Twilfitt and Tatting's – sells various clothing, etc.; Owner: Phoebe Brand

Whizz Hard Books – sells Wizarding published books; Owner: Cybele Stebbins

Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment – sells magical equipment; Owner: Caius Van Humbeck

~Gryffindor Family Investments~ …

.

.

.

.

.

"Stop, stop right there!" Harry exclaimed.

"What?" Goyle asked.

"Don't continue reading that." He moaned. "I don't want to hear what responsibility I have to all these investments now that I own them."

"Wait, there's another piece of paper." Crabbe noted, seeing a corner of a parchment paper directly behind the first.

"Well, read it!" Ginny said.

"Please note, Mister Harry James Potter, that these are just some of many magical business investments from your family. This list, however, does not include your muggle investments. If you wish for more information about your investments, please feel free to contact me about it. Onto other business at hand, I have begun the process of retrieving all the money withdrawn from your account. I would also like to inform you that your father, James Potter, now deceased, has invested in your relative's business. We hope you find that information to your liking. It was nice doing business with you. Hope you have a good day. Courtesy of Griphook, your solicitor. "

"Oh.. this is good. This is so good." Tom said, chuckling.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Don't you get it Harry? Tom wants you to buy off your Uncle's –"

"Don't call him that. He has no right anymore." Draco hissed from behind Harry.

"Draco's right. With what has occurred through Harry's childhood, that muggle does not have the right to be related to Harry any longer." Blaise commented.

Lucius cleared his throat, glaring at the boys for interrupting the Dark Lord. But Draco and Blaise didn't care – they were too pent up in anger towards one Vernon Dursley to care about such loyalties to the Dark Lord.

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted," Tom glared pointedly at the two Slytherins whom, not only did not cower in fear at the glare, but glared defiantly in return, before continuing his speech, "Harry should buy out the company, fire that Dursley from the company before removing him from his home."

"You're putting that very nicely." Snape realized.

"You'd rather I say, evict? Or how about toy with the little –"

"I think you got your point through." Remus said, quickly cutting off Tom.

The guardians looked on in amusement when they realized this new 'family' was going on just fine.

"Since you stated that your aunt Petunia and Dudley did nothing to abuse you, unless in the presence of that fat lump of an uncle – I don't see any point in punishing them… much." Tom concluded.

"Let's get to work then. The quicker we get this done, the quicker we get this over with." Sirius said. "After all, I would like to pay Petunia a little visit."

"Quickly now Harry, send a letter back before the day ends." Remus replied, urging the Gryffindor off towards Draco's room.

"I'll be right back." Harry said, running off towards the room.

Once Harry had left the room, the group became serious.

"We're not letting them live are we?" Sirius growled.

"Of course not. We're not that forgiving." Remus state, his eyes flashing a golden yellow.

"I'm glad to know that you are both with me and approve of my line of thinking." Tom said, his eyes bleeding red.

The guardians were noticeably emitting a deadly aura from the corners of the room. The tension in the room grew thicker until Harry rushed in heavily breathing.

"I've got some parchment paper and a quill and this jar of ink! Let's write this letter!" Harry heaved.

Harry's cheeks were flushed red from the adrenaline pumping through his veins and his hair was more disheveled than usual, due to the running. Draco quickly dragged Harry down into his lap before kissing him thoroughly.

Finally releasing Harry from their heavy lip-lock, Draco wished he could drag his boyfriend back into one when he saw how Harry's eyes had dilated.

Blaise cleared his throat, garnering attention from the two couple before he motioned to Harry's dropped parchment paper, quill and ink jar.

"Right, the letter." Harry said dazedly. "What should I say?" he asked, when Draco picked up the dropped stationary items.

"Tell them you need the company name and information as well as the amount you've invested into it." Lucius began.

"After Gringotts have sent you that information, write back to them saying to try to double or increase that amount. When that has been processed, which will be really quick, then call up the company and tell them to fire that pig." Tom continued, before glaring at Remus, whom had cut him off.

"All you have to do after that is just let Lucius get the eviction for their home and you can have Petunia and Dudley move in here – after they've renounced their association with Dursley. Then you're set and good to go!" Remus said, cheerfully.

Lucius sputtered. "Live? In here? In my home?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Sirius asked.

The elder blond cleared his throat. "No, of course not."

"Right." Harry agreed, before setting off to work.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wow, postal owl mail really is quick." Harry said, amazed at the speed of which the sending of his letter, the small business but quick process in Gringotts and the retrieval of the newly sent letter.

"Really Harry. It's magic, what did you expect?" Hermione giggled.

"That, and the fact that you've become the richest wizard in the Magical World, not to mention the Muggle World too." Ginny piped up.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't need to keep reminding him." Draco grumbled. Though he realized he used to wave his money and status in others' faces, he really didn't want Harry to do the same, even if he knew his Gryffindor wasn't the type of person to do so.

"Well, what does it say?" Theo asked.

"He works at a drill-making company called Grunnings. I've, or my father, had invested at least one hundred thousand galleons in that company. How much is that in pounds Hermione?"

"It is equivalent to about five hundred thousand pounds." Severus stated, interrupting the Gryffindor before she could answer.

"Five hundred thousand … pounds…" Harry whispered in a voice filled with awe.

"Now, double that amount and send it back to Griphook. Tell him to finalize it and get it back to you as soon as possible. In the mean time, I'll be visiting my solicitor and telling him about the eviction of the Dursleys – with your permission of course."

"I give you my permission. Could you also help Aunt Petunia on the filing of the divorce? I can have her brought here, Dudley too!" Harry replied.

Lucius clenched his jaw before sighing. "Of course Harry. Anything for you."

"I do not condone this sort of behavior." Egidio said in a no nonsense tone.

Everyone turned to look at the four guardians, eyes zooming in on Egidio once the other three turned to look at his statement.

"What do you mean you do not condone this behavior?" Severus asked.

"What Egidio means is that he does not agree with what we're planning for the Dursleys." Neville quipped, cowering in fear once Severus's dark orbs landed on him.

"If you don't allow this sort of behavior, does that mean you agree with how the Dursleys had treated Harry his entire life then?" Crystal jumped in.

"That is not what Egidio meant, young one." Tesia said, trying to placate the anger growing amongst the magical group.

"It is my belief that revenge is not the correct way to solve a problem." Egidio stated, narrowing his eyes at the Slytherin girl.

"Egidio doesn't agree with how Harry was treated. In fact, we're appalled that you would even think such a thing." The warrior glared at Crystal with disgust before continuing. "He just doesn't think you should be doing this at all. You shouldn't be fighting fire with fire." Alandair rumbled.

"And here I thought you were all for fighting." Macnaire said offhandedly.

The guardian earned a low growl before Egidio snapped at them.

"Enough, fighting amongst yourselves isn't going to help." Egidio scolded. "What I mean to say young one, is that perhaps there is another way to go about this."

"What other way is there?!" Ron shouted.

"If you've seen what had happened on that day we went to rescue Harry, you'd understand why we're doing this." Draco said, eyes glowing a fiery silver.

"Fine." Egidio relented, "I will allow this… whatever this is to occur. However, if I deem it to be going too far, I will end this. And not a second too soon."

Harry quickly made his way towards the entrance of the manor before realizing that no one was following him.

"What's wrong? Are we not heading out right now?"

"Harry, it's nearly eight thirty in the evening. Do you even think they'll be ready for company?" Theo asked.

"Does it matter? I'd like to meet these Dursleys right now." Tom said, standing up from his seat.

"I as well." Sirius joined in, pulling Remus up by the arm.

"I'll join since Harry insists on going." Draco smiled.

"Don't forget about me." Blaise added, earning a glare from Slytherin's Ice Prince.

"I guess we're all going then." Neville concluded. "I would like to see what sort of horrible people Harry's been living with his entire life. That way, I can give them a piece of my mind."

The others looked towards the shy Gryffindor in astonishment. Neville Longbottom must really loathe the Dursleys enough to take action from his anger.

"Let's go then! Apparate! Let's move, move, move!" Harry said, rushing the group out of the manor.

"Same pairings?" Crystal asked.

"No, I think we'd go with the new type of transportation. Don't you agree?" Luna asked, turning to look at the four guardians.

Alandair, Macaire and Tesia looked toward Egidio and received a curt nod. Standing in a square formation with the large group in the middle, the guardians cupped their hands together before separating them to face the ground. A large amount of mist crept up around the group.

"Bloody hell. What's going on?" Ron asked, looking nervously at the mist that seemed to grow in size.

"Don't be such a Hufflepuff." Crystal sighed. "Have you no sense of adventure?"

"Oh, that sense has been overloaded." Ron snorted.

The mist grew and grew before swallowing up the group, leaving a small gust of wind blowing through the empty space that the group once stood.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is where you lived? Where you were forced to return to every summer?" Pansy asked, looking disgustedly at the house.

"Now I can see why you would want to leave." Neville murmured.

"Every building looks the same." Ginny noted.

"At least the lawn looks like it's been handled with care." Blaise sniffed.

"That's because I was the one to take care of the lawn during the summers I stayed with them." Harry muttered.

"Well mate, at least you don't have to stay with them any longer since you have another blood relative that will treat you better now." Ron said, throwing an arm over his best friend.

Everyone looked surprised at that comment. Ron, whom had publically, not in front of the professors of course, stated that he hated Snape for all those detentions given to Gryffindor as well as points being taken off for every little thing Snape saw that he didn't like, had admitted that he would probably be the best person to take care of Harry.

"Let's enter then." Harry said, "Might as well get this over with."

"Hold on there young one."

"What's wrong Tesia?"

"We'll be checking the perimeters before you enter."

"How do you expect to 'check the perimeters' if you can't enter without them seeing you?"

"Ah, but of course you wouldn't know. It's not something you would know unless told." Macnaire said, before the four guardians slowly dissipated like sand being blown in the wind.

"Is that also another form of transportation?" Goyle asked, intrigued.

"I wouldn't know. They haven't told me." Harry answered.

A swirl of white emerged in front of them a few minutes later.

"It's all clear. They haven't noticed our presence yet." Macaire's voice came from the mist.

"This is just like the Patronus charm Harry." Draco said, walking around the swirling white matter.

"Except, it's not an animal." Neville said.

"You can come in now and stop trying to dissect my mist." Macaire teased before the mist disappeared.

"How do you expect us to enter without them knowing at all?" Crystal asked out loud.

Snape could've sworn he heard an exasperated sigh before glittering dust descended from above them. As the dust decorated their clothing, Tesia approached them before motioning them to be quiet and to follow her lead.

She walked through the door as if it weren't there and soon everyone was materializing through as well.

They entered the hallway before Harry continued walking towards the sound of a television in use within the living room. Spotting the three Durselys, he walked behind Vernon who was sitting in his armchair, looking fit to burst from trying to squish onto the cushion. Petunia and Dudley Dursley were sitting on the couch diagonally across from him, which to Harry's pleasure, made it easier to communicate with them.

As if he had known how to disable to function of the glittering dust, Harry let his face shimmer faintly in the air behind Vernon's armchair. Catching Petunia's attention, he motioned to her to meet him in the kitchen and to try to pull Dudley along with her. He shook his head when he saw her eyes drift towards Vernon before covering his face up.

"What's the matter Petunia?" Vernon asked gruffily, his beady little eyes straying from the television.

"Nothing's wrong Vernon. I was just thinking that some tea would be nice to end the evening is all. I'll make some right now. In fact, Dudley, why don't you help Mummy with the tea?"

Dudley turned to look at Petunia before seeing that she had something urgent to tell him.

"Sure mum." The boy agreed before the two headed towards the kitchen. If there was suspicious about what had just happened, Vernon was too preoccupied by the television to notice.

.

.

.

.

.

"Harry? Harry?" Petunia whispered as she looked to and fro within the kitchen.

"Mum, why are you whispering Harry's name?" Dudley asked, when the door closed behind them, separating the kitchen from the living room.

"That's because I'm here." Harry said, from behind the teenager.

Dudley nearly screamed in fright when he heard the voice behind him, but clamped his lips tightly shut and had his hands covering his mouth just in case a scream had left his lungs.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" He whispered.

Dudley watched with wide eyes as people began to materialize before him, out of thin air. Stepping back, he bumped into something before slowly turning his head up to see eerily glowing yellow eyes before it changed to ember colored irises. The teenager stiffened in automatic fear when he saw a glint in those eyes before he felt his mother pull him away from the large group that, surprisingly, was able to fit in their small kitchen and dining room.

"Harry! What are you doing here?!" Petunia whispered, fearing for her nephew's life if Vernon were to found out he had stepped foot into his house without his knowing.

"Is there something wrong with Harry being here?" Blaise hissed, narrowing his indigo colored eyes at the horse-like woman.

Blinking her eyes at the olive-skinned teenager, she shook her head knowing that he had misinterpreted her question.

"If Vernon finds out, Harry will be hurt." She said, trying to communicate her worry through hushed voices.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Harry said, nodding to Draco to put a silence bubble around them. Once that was finished, Harry began to speak in a regular toned voice.

"We have a proposition for you." He said, motioning for them to take a seat. Seeing as how no one wanted to make any sudden movements, Harry sighed before dragging Draco, and surprisingly Blaise, over toward the dining table. Petunia and Dudley followed suit when they realized he hadn't come to harm them.

Smart people. Blaise thought, noticing that Petunia and Dudley didn't trust them and had their backs planted firming facing the walls of the dining room.

Or just dumb. He rethought his first comment when he realized they were eyeing the rest of the group that stood 'guard' all around the room. To him, they looked relaxed as they could be, with a tint of hidden anger towards the Dursleys.

Blaise, however, saw the angry fire within Draco's eyes before reaching behind Harry and placed his hand on his best friend's shoulder, if they were even still best friends.

Although Draco had adopted the Malfoy mask once he had entered the Dursleys' home, he couldn't hide the hatred he felt towards them.

Draco, it's okay. They are not to blame. Harry's voice drifted into his mind.

I know, my mind knows that, but my heart doesn't. It's angry for knowing that you've been treated in such a way and I can't do anything about it because it's all in the past.

"There's a block around them, Harry." Snape's voice drifted through their ears, interrupting their conversation.

"A block? What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Luna, do you see what it is?" Pansy turned to look at the blonde haired girl beside her.

"It's kind of wonky shaped … and, well … it's giving me quite a headache." The blonde murmured rubbing her eyes when she looked away.

"What did you see?" Theo pressed on, coming up to the Ravenclaw.

"It looks sort of deformed, if a bit unnatural. Ah." Luna perked up when she tried to work through her memories.

"What is it?"

"I've seen that aura before. It's from Dumbledore." Luna confirmed, remembering how looking at Dumbledore would give her the same weird feeling and the same headache.

"Dumbledore?" Sirius and Remus chorused.

"Yes Dumbledore." Luna repeated.

"That old bag,"

"Did something to,"

"These muggles?"

"Why?" The twins asked, summing up their question with just one word.

Why indeed? What made Petunia Dursley and Dudley Dursley, two regular muggles, so special that Dumbledore had personally done something to them without them knowing? And how powerful was the spell he had cast upon them? Judging on how Luna was behaving after watching the two Dursleys for only a couple of seconds, it must have been a powerful spell.

"Luna, do you think you can lift whatever it is they have?" Crystal asked.

A moment of silence fell down on the group when they watched Luna begin to meditate. After a few seconds, her eyes snapped open revealing those clear, white and pearly eyes. Her hair slowly drifted up and around her as if in a slow dance. Her clothes began to ruffle in a nonexistent wind before her arm raised to point a finger at Petunia.

"Where was the letter you had written to Dumbledore about two decades ago?" A voice underlying Luna's soft one asked.

Petunia blinked her eyes before replying. "Upstairs, hidden away from Vernon. But what does that have anything to do with Dudley and I?"

"Bring it to me." Came the command.

Tesia walked up towards Petunia, bowed at the waist to look at the woman at eye level before delving deep into her memories, quickly sifting through the last two decades. Skipping over ones that were irrelevant in her quest, Tesia finally found the letter that was hidden underneath a loose floorboard in the corner of her bedroom. The guardian vanished and reappeared ten seconds later holding a clean envelope. Clearly there was magic involved, everyone thought when they noticed that the envelope had not yellowed over the last twenty years.

"Thank you Tesia." Luna murmured before waving a hand over the letter. Floating from Tesia's outstretched hands, the letter hovered in midair, directly in front of Luna as various runes circled the floating object.

"This won't hurt a bit." She said, staring at Petunia.

"Elef̱théro̱si̱." Luna whispered.

The letter glowed a bloody red before a blood red strand floated around in the air, twisting to and fro. As if it had found what it had been searching for, the strand headed towards Petunia and soon Petunia followed its glow. Dudley stepped away from his mother in fright before stopping right beside Neville, who was silently watching the entire thing play out as he stood in the dark corner of the dining room.

"Diaskorpízoume." Luna commanded before the light glowed brightly and disappeared. The letter dropped from midair and fell upon the floor and slowly turned yellow in color as all the previous years started to catch up to it.

"That does it." Luna replied, her eyes returning to their normal shade, clothes left alone and hair down with its pull from gravity.

Draco and Blaise got up from their chair and escorted Luna to one of their now unoccupied chairs, allowing her to rest up.

"What happened?" Goyle asked.

"She used the command 'release' and 'disperse'. Now, whatever effect was put upon the letter and that woman is gone." Egidio explained.

"So what was it that was placed upon the two?" Macaire asked.

"It was a block." Luna said, once she had her breath back. "Dumbledore put a block on Petunia's magic.

.

.

.

.

.

The whole room was stunned into silence.

"Petunia? Are you all right?" came a gruff voice from the living room.

"I think someone should go and keep Vernon from being too suspicious. He's probably wondering what's taking so long to make tea." Hermione reminded them.

Knowing that all the older men would willingly volunteer to sit in the living room, all alone with the bloody arse that harmed Harry, Hermione quickly volunteered herself and Ginny to take the place as Petunia and Dudley.

"Why do I have to be Dudley?" Hermione hissed.

"Because you came up with the idea." Ginny smirked before the two Gryffindors were glamoured to look like the two Dursley occupants within the dining room.

Stepping out of the kitchen, they walked over and gingerly sat down on the couch.

"Pet, where's the tea?" Vernon asked, turning to look away from the television.

"Turns out we need to buy some more. I swear that brat still plays tricks on us while he's gone away." Ginny sniffed, quickly thinking up a lie on the spot.

"Of course that ruddy child would do such a thing. After all we've done for him – take him into our care, feed him, cloth him, he still's so ungrateful to us for helping him. If he weren't your family by blood, I'd have sent him off to the orphanage when he was still an infant." Vernon grumbled, prying himself from his armchair.

"Well, I'd best call it a night. Will you be coming?"

"No, I think I'll watch a little longer. There's a new show that all the wives are watching. I don't want to be out of the loop if it were to appear in our conversations." Ginny gave an odd smile that Vernon didn't seem to notice.

Waddling over to his 'wife', Vernon placed a kiss on her cheek before heading off to bed.

"Dudley! You best be off too! It may be the weekend tomorrow, but that doesn't mean you can sleep too late." Vernon warned, eyeing his 'son'.

"Yes Dad." Hermione replied dutifully.

When Vernon left their presence and they heard the creaking and groaning of the steps before a door closed, Ginny and Hermione's glamour was pulled down and Ginny ran back into the kitchen before heading towards the sink to feverishly wash off the kiss that had been planted upon her cheek.

Hermione walked in snickering to herself. "You were right Ginny. It was a great idea to pose as Dudley."

The youngest redhead glared at the brunette while reaching for the hand soap. "We'll see who's the one laughing when karma comes to bite you in your –"

"Ginny!" Ron cried, glaring at his younger sister when she was about to end her threat with a word that was likely not appealing in a normal conversation.

"Alright, so you've gotten rid of the troll." Tom grumbled. "When can I have my fun?"

"My Lord, everything will be taken care of very soon." Lucius reassured.

"What does he mean by that?" Petunia asked fearfully.

"Aunt Petunia, about that proposition I mentioned early on. Would you like to know of it?" Harry asked, turning his attention back to his relative.

"I don't have anything to lose." Came the reply.

Sirius snickered into his hands. Oh, if only she knew how much she would be losing.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, I would be divorced from Vernon, reclaim my maiden name, move away from this estate to live with you and your new … family?"

"Yes. Dudley would come along as well. Also, because of the new factor in play, seeing as how you are now a wizard, you will need to be taught magic. Not with us of course, but with the err… older … and more experienced people." Harry said, catching Snape's scowl from the corner of his eye.

"That makes Dudley a what then?"

"A wizard. Muggleborn, if not a half blood like I was known to be." Harry simply said.

"I'm a wizard Mum?" Dudley asked, his eyes filled with wonder and excitement.

"I thought you hated us magic folk." Neville stated, folding his arms across his chest.

"No no. I don't hate magic or any magic folk. It was just a front for my father." Dudley quickly explained, noticing the narrowing of the Gryffindor's hazel eyes.

"You've got to change your lifestyle then. No more wolfing down almost everything at the dinner table." Harry commented, all too bluntly.

"You think I don't know that?" Dudley said, quirking an eyebrow. He removed his shirt to reveal a fat suit underneath.

"What.. a fat suit? Why are you wearing a fat suit?" Harry asked, mortified that his cousin would do such a thing.

"So my father wouldn't think suspiciously of me. You think I didn't know that he was trying to make another clone of himself through me? In order to prevent me from becoming like you, without the magic of course."

"Are you saying there's something wrong with Harry being who he is?" Blaise hissed.

"Blaise, what's wrong with you? Draco! You, as well. The both of you stop it this instance!" Harry cried, tugging on Blaise's arm before catching the cuff of Draco's shirt.

"He's insulting you right before me! I can't do nothing about it!" Draco roared, sparks of electricity racing across the surface of his body.

A dark mist had circled around Blaise before both Slytherins had received a rap on the head from an angry Gryffindor.

"Stop it! The both of you!" Harry cried once more. He didn't seem to notice the dark mist evaporating into thin air, but the others did.

"Lucius, can you continue before your son and his best friend tries to kill my remaining blood relatives?"

"Severus is also your blood relative. So he's still be alive, just not these two." Draco pouted, rubbing the bruise that was probably forming on the back of his head.

"Draco's right. You wouldn't be alone. You'd still have family by blood through Professor Snape." Blaise agreed.

"Right, well." Lucius began, ignoring the two petulant Slytherins. "Missus Evans, if you would sign here on these papers, I will quickly have these documents sent away for filing a divorce. Of course, I'll be able to get your… ex-husband to sign as well. So not to worry about his signature."

"You can't torture him into signing it." Harry mumbled.

"No, but the Imperious curse does wonders." Lucius grinned.

"Can't do that either unless you want to add more years on your prison sentence if you were to get caught." Harry warned.

"Fine, if you want to do it the political way." The elder blond sniffed before handing over the documents to Petunia to peruse.

"How exactly are you going to get rid of him Harry? If… I can ask that."

"Since inheriting several family titles," Harry glared at Sirius who grinned maliciously at him, "I have become the richest wizard in the Wizarding World. Perhaps not the richest person in the Muggle world, but possibly a close second?" He turned to look at Lucius who nodded his head in confirmation.

"So, since my father had invested in his company, over five hundred thousand pounds might I add, I decided to double that amount, send Vernon packing when he gets discharged from his job and evicted from this estate. After that, I'll renovate this house on the inside and have it rented out. You didn't really think I wouldn't have anything to do with this piece of property did you?" Harry asked.

"I've already finalized the legal documentations for ownership of the property Harry. All you have to do is sign it and I'll have it processed. Soon be done in a couple of days, a week maximum."

"I'll do that last. I want to see the look on his face when he realizes I've taken everything from him. Oh, that reminds me. Aunt Petunia, why did you refuse the money that was given to you by the Headmaster? Surely you hated me enough to think of it as compensation for caring for my well-being. I know he did."

"I knew your mother wasn't one of us – a blood related family member. I knew she was adopted." Petunia began.

Harry's eyes widened when he heard the truth spill from his 'aunt's' mouth. She had known they weren't related to one another? That gave her an incentive to take the money for all the care throughout the years.

But why didn't she take it? Draco's voice came floating into his mind.

Harry turned to look at the blonde, realizing that she still hadn't revealed her answer yet. He turned and placed his undivided attention into her story.

"The truth is… I wasn't an actual member of the Evans family."

Harry's eyes widened even more.

"I was also adopted, a full year before your mother was adopted into the Evans' family. The year your mother entered Hogwarts was the year my adopted parents told me the truth. Though both our parents were muggles, our biological parents were not." She continued.

"Wait, you mean both your biological parents weren't muggles?" Sirius asked.

"No, they weren't. I looked up where they lived, and apparently they were living just two towns over. One summer when I was able to drive myself in a car, I drove over to their address. I saw them using magic." Petunia's voice quivered at this moment in her story.

"I saw them… using their magic… to teach their son." Her voice wavered as she blinked away her tears.

"I could see the resemblance between us. I had my father's blond hair and my mother's blue eyes. His sharp chin and mouth and her high cheekbones and eye shape. But all I could see in their eyes were the love for the boy they held in their arms. The boy was no younger than six years my age. They had forgotten all about their firstborn and had thrown me away like I hadn't existed. They only wanted a boy, to follow through with their family name."

"It's true." Remus replied. "Pureblood wizarding families would have their names ended if a girl were to marry into another family. She would lose her maiden name and take her husband's, thereby ending her family line."

"The year your mother entered Hogwarts, I was also told that I was a witch. So I had sent a letter to Hogwarts, but I received that letter," she pointed to the yellowed letter on the ground, "stating that I was not accepted, stating that Hogwarts would not have accepted me due to my late notice and the fact that the Headmaster did not approve of my application."

"Dumbledore." Theo whispered, frowning.

"He orchestrated everything since the very beginning." Pansy said, putting all the pieces together.

"Dumbledore? Yes, I can faintly recall that name – after all, it's not a daily occurrence that such a name would appear in a daily conversation."

"So what happened next?"

"Before receiving that letter, your mother had already gone to Hogwarts for her first semester of schooling. That entire summer I was able to practice what little burst of magic I had on my own, but Lily always bested me. After I received that letter however, I was unable to perform any magic of any sort. No summoning, no levitating, nothing. So whenever Lily returned to Hogwarts and those summers she returned home, I grew green with envy. I was jealous. I had somehow lost my magic while Lily kept hers."

"That's when a rift opened up between the two of you." Harry murmured.

"Yes. Although I grew to hate Lily, she was still as openhearted and headstrong as ever - a stubborn girl she was. a person whose heart was three times its size. She was still able to love me even though I grew cold and nasty towards her. Thinking about it now, I feel so ashamed… I should have … said something to her … before she was gone." Petunia broke down in tears, covering her face with her hands to muffle the sound from her watching audience.

"Mum." Dudley whispered brokenheartedly before drawing his sobbing mother into his arms.

"It's all right mum. Wherever she is, I'm sure Aunt Lily would have forgiven you." He murmured, brushing back the loose strands from her face.

Dudley accepted the tissue given to him by Neville before delicately wiping away his mother's tears.

"Thank you Dudley. I'm glad you grew up away from your father's shadows." She said gratefully. Petunia knew Dudley was just as kindhearted as Lily had been. She could see it in his eyes when he had first opened them as a newborn. But living with Vernon in his childhood had made him grow and develop a cold exterior, a spoiled exterior that Vernon had wholeheartedly supported – one that she loathed every time Vernon would boast to his sister about Dudley's increasing physical activity.

Everyone looked to Harry who was wrapped around in Draco's arms and had Blaise's hand clapped on a free shoulder, who every now and then, was squeezing softly to lend his support. Harry didn't mind it at all, and Draco couldn't even voice his anger when he knew that his little lion would need all the comfort he could get.

Harry wondered why Blaise was getting closer to him, not just physically but emotionally as well. Just before tonight, he was just a Slytherin whom had taken to his side, someone who had just been one of Draco's friends. But now, he could feel the tension between the two Slytherin Princes; he could practically sense the animosity between the two back at Malfoy Manor. The Gryffindor wondered what had caused the tension, and he could tell that everyone except for him knew why. He would have to find out directly from the two even if it killed him. He thought to himself.

Harry was brought back to the room when Lucius's next words were heard.

"So, will you sign over your future to us?"

.

.

.

.

.

Hey all! Wow, it's been so long! Real life has really put a damper on things, but I've slowly done the process. I've taken too long to write this chapter, but hopefully the explanation in the chapter explains everything! I actually had it written a little bit before having an overload of inspiration, but sadly in the middle of my inspiration, it was really late at night so I had to sleep.

If you still have any questions, I'm not against answering them. So I will answer them in the next chapter – whether I will have them written in the story or have your questions answered after the chapter is finished.

Dao: Thank you for your comments! Yes, I tend to include a lot of details on the characters. I think it was just a moment of necessity for me, just in case it would be mentioned later on in the chapter! But apparently, it was needed in Chapter 9 ): So I should plan the chapter a bit more carefully next time. I would also like to thank you for the continuous comments for my story! (:

Gratsu-Dragon: Thank you for your comment! I'm glad that you found the chapter hilarious enough to laugh ^^ I hope you enjoy the rest of my story (:

RRW: Yes! I wanted to write a small moment where Voldemort would be behaving or acting like a child. Of course, something has to occur where the effect will take place afterwards! I hope you will continue reading the story and watching the characters' ever changing developments.

SerpensPrincess: Yes, I understand what you mean. Quite frankly, I might have a hard time with this three way relationship between Harry, Draco and Blaise. It was just an idea that I thought I'd play around with within the story. If I feel that the idea should stay and the story should progress as a relationship between the three teenagers, then I'll keep that. If not, I'll have it slowly end and change the subjects for the story. But, on another note. I see that you like reading if 'all three participants like each other equally', as you had put it. Why don't you try reading Rise of the Drackens written by StarLight_Massacre if you haven't read it yet. In my opinion, it's a greatly thought out and written story! So I hope you enjoy it like I have (:

I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Reviews, comments, and or private messages are welcome!

~ Crimson Rosary ~


	12. Attachments

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own this story's plot! **

**Chapter 12**

**Attachments**

_Previously in Changing Destiny~ _

"_Thank you Dudley. I'm glad you grew up away from your father's shadows." She said gratefully. Petunia knew Dudley was just as kindhearted as Lily had been. She could see it in his eyes when he had first opened them as a newborn. But living with Vernon in his childhood had made him grow and develop a cold exterior, a spoiled exterior that Vernon had wholeheartedly supported – one that she loathed every time Vernon would boast to his sister about Dudley's increasing physical activity. _

_Everyone looked to Harry who was wrapped around in Draco's arms and had Blaise's hand clapped on a free shoulder, who every now and then, was squeezing softly to lend his support. Harry didn't mind it at all, and Draco couldn't even voice his anger when he knew that his little lion would need all the comfort he could get. _

_Harry wondered why Blaise was getting closer to him, not just physically but emotionally as well. Just before tonight, he was just a Slytherin whom had taken to his side, someone who had just been one of Draco's friends. But now, he could feel the tension between the two Slytherin Princes; he could practically sense the animosity between the two back at Malfoy Manor. The Gryffindor wondered what had caused the tension, and he could tell that everyone except for him knew why. He would have to find out directly from the two even if it killed him. He thought to himself._

_Harry was brought back to the room when Lucius's next words were heard. _

"_So, will you sign over your future to us?" _

.

.

.

.

.

Everyone watched as Petunia looked back down at the documents within her hands. Her hands tensed and relaxed, gripping onto the edges that wrinkled the papers. Lucius looked slightly irritated that this muggleborn, now been found as a pureblood witch, had to gall to crease the papers.

Harry caught Lucius's irritated gaze from the corner of his eye and let it be. The elder blonde should understand how life changing this decision would be for Petunia and Dudley. After having to reveal what she had known, and realizing what she was, she now had to make a decision that would change the rest of her life, not the mention it would change her son's as well. Dudley wouldn't be able to remain living in 4 Privet Drive; he would probably have to enter Hogwarts – when he had accumulated all the knowledge of the previous five years that he had 'missed'.

"Take your time Aunt Petunia. Whatever you decide, we'll understand." Harry said, placing his hands over hers.

Petunia looked up at Harry before looking up at Dudley. It seemed as if Dudley knew what his mother had decided before he gave a nod.

"Give me a pen." She announced.

Lucius quickly whipped out a quill before handing it to her. Petunia took it and placed it upon the paper, prepared to sign her name.

"Wait! Aunt Petunia! Don't sign that!" Harry shouted, jumping up from Draco's lap.

The women froze before turning her head. "What's wrong dear?"

"That's a blood quill Lucius." Harry hissed, his green eyes blazing. "Why are you making her sign with a blood quill?"

"Harry, what's wrong with signing with a blood quill?" Draco asked, confused at his boyfriend's immediate anger towards his father. The young blonde turned to look at the two-thirds counterpart of the Golden Trio before seeing them turn away at his gaze.

The elder Malfoy merely raised an eyebrow before answering the lion. "Blood quills make transactions more… how you say... concrete. Using a blood quill makes it less likely for the person signing to go back on their word. After all, the documents are spelled themselves Harry."

The Gryffindor grimaced before unconsciously rubbing the back of his left hand. He turned to look at his 'aunt' before smiling apologetically. "It's going to hurt a bit." He warned.

Draco noted the unconscious gesture before zooming in to look at the back of Harry's hand.

_I must not tell lies. _

The scar, though slight and unseen unless close up, grew confusion from Draco. Soon, a rush of anger filled the Slytherin before he quickly squashed it. He would soon ask Harry about that. Looking up, he caught Blaise's questioning gaze before he sent the olive skinned teen a slight shake of the head. Blaise merely raised an eyebrow before focusing his attention on the matter at hand.

Petunia looked questioningly at him before looking down at the quill cautiously. Taking a breath, she quickly signed her signature at the bottom of the document before feeling a slight itch, yet searing pain on the back of her left hand. Her eyes grew wide with horror when she noticed her own signature outlined there.

"There's an ointment that will heal it for you." Hermione said.

"She would know." Ron added. "Hermione knows just about everything."

The brunette glared at the redhead before pulling out her small little, beaded handbag. "Accio Star Grass Salve." The mentioned salve flew out from the opening of Hermione's beaded handbag before she placed it besides Petunia's hand.

"So there won't be any scars left behind." She mentioned as she watched Petunia's eyes drift from signing various spots on the documents. Signing the last of the required lines, Petunia took the star-shaped salve, opened it and rubbed some onto the back of her hand, sighing in relief when she felt it working.

"Thank you." She murmured, handing back the salve to Hermione.

"Now, Dudley. You have to sign too." Petunia said, waving her son over to hover over the last remaining slot.

"Alright." He said, before gripping the quill and signing the document with a flourish. Hermione opened the salve once more, quickly applied it to Dudley's red and irritated hand before dumping it back into her handbag.

The documents rolled itself up and were tied with a summoned red ribbon before it flew into Lucius's hands.

"Thank you for cooperating with us so easily. Your husband, however, might not be so … accepting of his _own… _circumstances." He drawled, slowly his speech down when he got to the last word. Of course, everyone knew what Lucius was talking about. Vernon Dudley would get what he deserved, and nothing less – not if the elder wizards had anything to say about it.

"How are you planning on getting Dad to sign the documents? He would never do it willingly." Dudley wondered.

"I can help with that." Macaire said, grinning from ear to ear. Placing his hand out for the documents, Lucius handled it over without any protests.

"I'll be right back." The guardian smiled, before dissipating.

"Where'd he go?" Crystal asked.

Tesia only pointed up towards the ceiling and the group knew Macaire went to deal with Vernon.

"How is he going to do this?" Harry asked curiously.

"Macaire has a certain… ability, let's call it that." Egidio said, giving a neutral answer

"What ability?" Harry persisted, noting the slight narrowing of Alandair's eyes.

"Do not worry about it young one. It is of no concern to you." Tesia said, smiling to take the bite out of her answer, and that ended the short conversation.

"That was easy." Macaire's voice was heard from the mist that seemed to form the outline of the guardian before the guardian fully appeared. He returned the documents to Lucius before clapping gleefully.

"Now he won't remember a thing, except for the memory of sitting down with his family and his solicitor to sign these papers. Then again, it's been years since I've done this. My skills haven't gone rusty yet." He beamed, hands trailing through his silky hair.

"Well done. I'll have this processed, and will start the business transactions for you Harry, for his dismissal from the company. Give it a week before he loses his job. Then I'll start with his eviction." Lucius informed them.

"That's great! That will give Aunt Petunia and Dudley some time to settle down at the Manor." Harry nodded his approval.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go and pack your things and essentials. Anything you need or is of value to you, you better remember to pack because we're not coming back for it later on." Remus hissed. Although the werewolf understood that Petunia had not mean to treat Harry in such a way, Moony did not agree with his understanding. The werewolf only understood that his cub was treated unkindly and was practically frothing at the mouth for revenge.

"We'll come and help out. I've got at least two trunks for each of you." Hermione stated as she dug her entire arm into her little handbag, rummaging through her things in search of the aforementioned suitcases.

"How did you fit suitcases in such a small handbag?" Pansy asked, intrigued.

"Shrinking charm and an undetectable expansion charm. I learned it in one of the books I've read. It's fairly simple once you get the hang of it. Works wonders." Hermione said, quickly explaining the surface of how her handbag was charmed.

"Thank you so much. You don't know how much this means to us." Petunia sniffled before dabbing her eyes daintily with a handkerchief.

"Best to hurry it up now. We wouldn't want to stay a moment longer." Ron murmured, eyeing the house with distaste as they trudged out of the kitchen.

Hermione finally plucked four suitcases from her handbag before having Sirius to enlarge them for her.

"Why couldn't I do it myself?" she asked.

"You're not of age yet. The trace is still on you. It might not work at the Malfoy Manor, but here, it is still traceable. Something I would bet the entire Black fortune on that Dumbledore had included when he placed Harry into the Dursleys' care."

Nodding her head, Hermione, Petunia, Dudley and Neville gripped the suitcases before bringing them up to the second floor. Tesia and Remus followed after them to speed the packing process along.

"Harry… this might be a delicate situation for you now… but would you – I mean, you don't have to, but – "

"I'll show you. I was wondering when this question would pop up during our visit here." Harry whispered, interrupting Snape.

Harry walked a couple of feet before he reached the cupboard underneath the stairs. He unlocked it before opening it up and turning on the light bulb inside.

"Well, home sweet home." He grimaced as he took in all that he had left behind within the cupboard.

Several sharp intake of breath were heard before Harry walked away and headed towards the couch, Draco and Blaise trailing behind him quietly.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask…" Draco started.

"What is it?" the boy mumbled.

"Where'd you get that scar?"

"My lightning bolt scar?" Harry asked, deviating from the question. The Gryffindor knew that unconscious gesture from before was seen by his boyfriend. He knew they would be asking about it. Draco would be furious with himself, though it wasn't quite his fault in the beginning. It was just him and his stubbornness that got him detention with that Ministry Official, Umbridge, in the first place.

The lion was met by twin flat looks, both from the Ice Prince and Shadow Prince of Slytherin.

"Really Harry. You don't think we don't know where you've gotten that scar on your forehead?" Blaise asked.

"It was worth a shot." Harry mumbled, before he moved his left hand in what seemed to be a subtle gesture.

Blaise reached for his left hand, keeping his gaze on Harry's before Harry nodded in assent. The Slytherin slowly moved his gaze towards the hand he gripped before he could see the inklings of the words _I shall not tell lies. _

Like Draco earlier, Blaise's anger flared. He closed his eyes and breathed evenly through his nose to push away his temper.

"Who did this to you?" he asked, voicing the question Draco and him had wanted to know.

"Umbridge… all those detentions she's given me were to have me write lines with a blood quill. Those are the remains of her little handy work. I'm not upset about the fact that I had to go through it. Every time I look at that phrase, I remember how the Ministry had made Dumbledore and I look like a fool. All the innocent members of the D.A. I taught were also made to write lines with a blood quill when we were caught by her."

"D.A.?" Blaise asked.

"D.A. stands for Dumbledore's Army." Harry explained.

"It was a small club that the Golden Trio created to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts correctly, since apparently Umbridge wasn't the best candidate to become the professor for that subject." Draco swallowed when he explained. He had joined the Inquisitorial Squad that year, subjected to catching anyone who openly and secretly defied Umbridge's way of thinking.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered, bringing Harry's free hand to his lips before kissing it.

"It's alright Draco. I've forgotten about it. What's done is done. All we can do is move forward." Harry softly smiled before kissing the crown of Draco's head, loving the feeling of his soft, silky hair against his skin.

.

.

.

.

.

"We have to be quiet." Petunia whispered when she entered her bedroom with one of the guardians and the little brunette witch.

"It's alright. Tesia, could you put him into a deeper sleep?" Hermione asked.

Tesia raised an eyebrow before smirking. "I can do much more than that."

She glided over towards the large man lying on the bed and watched him momentarily as he snored loudly.

"Are you quite sure he'll awake? He looks as if he could sleep like the dead. " She turned to look at the women, now divorced, before shrugging her shoulders. She placed a hand over Vernon's head, hovering it above just an inch away before tracing it over the rest of his body, ending at the tip of his toes. And soon, the snoring stopped as well as the breathing.

"What did you do?" Hermione shrieked. "I asked you to put him into a deeper sleep! Not kill the man!"

Tesia rolled her eyes. "I just put him on stasis. It will remove itself once we have leaved the vicinity – about a good mile or two away from this residence." She answered, calming the little witch down, and in turn Petunia, whose face had drained of color.

"Now you can create all the noise you want and he won't awake." She said, as if that had justified her actions to scaring them silly.

"Thanks." Hermione said dryly, before opening the suitcase. "Now, just throw everything you need in here. It'll fit I promise. This suitcase is for all your clothes, shoes and necessities. This other one," she motioned to the unopened suitcase beside the door, "is for anything of value to you. Don't worry. Nothing will break within the suitcase. I've made sure to add a charm of sorts for that. Let's get this finished up as soon as possible."

Petunia nodded her head before she threw open her wardrobe and began piling everything into the suitcase, not caring if it was orderly or messy. After emptying her wardrobe, she moved onto her dresser, followed by her bedside table. She drew open a secret compartment and pulled out all the letters, documents, and hidden money before placing them in her purse and dumping the rest into the second suitcase. Cleaning the room of her existence, Petunia moved onto the shoe rack downstairs and shoved all her shoes in.

Petunia could hardly believe it. She was finally free of Vernon and his ghastly ways. She had wanted to be rid of him ever since he had proposed to her back then, but with her envy of James Potter and Lily, she had let her pride get in the way. And soon, Dudley had entered the picture. She knew she couldn't leave Vernon then. She was just a housewife, doing household chores around the house whenever Vernon would leave for work. She'd been helping Harry with his chores whenever she could. All the chores that piled upon each other had been drowning the boy, and therefore, whenever Dudley was home, she would make him help out.

She felt her eyes brim with tears and slide down her face. Petunia knew she probably looked strange, if not a bit bizarre walking around the house crying those tears. But these tears that she were crying were tears of joy. As she walked around the house, she left the tears to dry on their own, grabbing everything that belonged to her and her family. She even took away the things Vernon had deemed to be 'his', before packing them all away in the suitcase. Finally, she was able to live the dream she wanted. She was finally able to start a new life, somewhere where she knew she would be able to have a fresh start and a family and friends that would support her. She vowed to do all she could to change the way Vernon's treatment of Harry had affected the boy. She would do all she can to redeem herself, so she would finally be able to visit James and Lily's grave without feeling guilty or envious.

Today was a day of change, and tomorrow would be the start of a brand new day.

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm surprised you only have a few video games in here." Remus started, as Moony gradually calmed down. The wizard looked around the room; it had a full bookcase, a small desk where a computer sat, a small stereo on top of the dresser, a wardrobe by the doorway and a bed next to the window.

"I don't have any use for video games. Academics are way more important to me. So whenever my father or my aunt Marge buys me games as presents, I'd save one of two and give the rest away at the orphanage. I couldn't exactly give away all those large clothes, so I just donated them." Dudley shrugged as if it were no big deal.

Neville scoffed from the doorway of Dudley's room before looking away. Dudley turned his hazel eyes to look at the brunette wizard before turning away to pack. Remus dutifully opened both suitcases and explained which suitcase was for which necessity. After filling one suitcase with all his clothes, Dudley moved onto placing all his books into the next suitcase.

He stopped in front of his computer and stared.

_Do wizards have Internet? Do they even have electronics? _He wondered, before shrugging and unplugging the computer to place into the suitcase. After he emptied his bedroom, he walked out dragging the suitcases along with him.

"I'll hold it." Remus replied, before flicking his wands at the suitcases. It floated into the air and merrily followed the werewolf downstairs. Dudley tried to follow in suit but was stopped when Neville walked in front of him.

"You might be fooling everyone, but I know what you're like. No one pretends to bully Harry. I'll be watching you. If you put one foot out of line, I'll be there." He warned.

Dudley refrained from looking amused. Standing at five foot eleven, he was taller than Neville by about three inches. He couldn't help but notice the wizard's lithe body, dark blonde hair and those glaring chocolate brown eyes. He knew this wizard was fiercely loyal to Harry. After all, these wizards and witches go to school with Harry. Deciding not to prolong the silence, Dudley answered Neville's silent challenge.

"I have changed. I do not know why you seem to dislike me, but I heard from a little bird that Draco used to bully Harry all the time, no? If you can trust him, why can you not trust me?" Dudley chuckles, "You say you know me, yet you have only met me for the first time. Well let me tell you Neville."

Dudley backed up the Gryffindor into the wall before placing both hands beside his head.

"I have grown up in my _father's _shadow, groomed to be like him, to be built like him, to act like him. I will _not _be him if it's the last thing I do. If you cannot understand how much I loathe his actions and how he treats this family, how _dare_ you confidently say you understand _me_ when you can barely understand what Harry's been through?"

With that, Dudley walked past Neville whose eyebrows drew together in confusion.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"We're ready." Petunia announced, when she finished clearly the home of almost everything they owned.

Apparently, Vernon had boasted that he earned most of their china, and various items through his hard work and earned paycheck. The house looked bare and as if no one had lived in it. Only a few pieces here and there were evidence of a person's domain.

"We best be off. The both of you need to be settled down as soon as possible. The following couple of months will be hard on you, not just all of us." Harry began.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, slightly nervous at Harry's speech.

"We're going to teach them everything there is to know about magic." Harry simply stated.

If Hermione could stretch her smile even wider, she would. "Oh! We're going to go through the last five years of schooling!" she squealed. "I have all the books packed already back in my room. Everything we need is with me. I have all my assignments of course. Not to mention all those that were given O's but had dreadful comments about." She turned to eye Snape warily.

Severus just looked down at her with a frown before turning away, as if he had not done what the Gryffindor had said.

"Anyway, I've also got the time turner Professor McGonagall gave me back in third year – "

"Miss Granger, how is it that you have not returned the time turner back to its owner and have kept it for over two years?" Snape drawled, turning his attention back to the Gryffindor.

"She allowed me to use it for academic purposes. I've been using it for the past two years. How else would I have so many classes?" She said snootily, unafraid of the potions master.

Severus's eyebrows went past his hairline before he turned and walked away.

"Oh, he's going to remember this and give you hell during the school year now 'Mione." Ron whispered.

"By the way, I snagged extra time turners while we were at the Ministry." Hermione whispered.

"What?!" Ron and Harry looked at her like they've never seen her before.

"That's twice the both of you have looked at me like that within a year. Is it really that surprising that I would do such a thing?"

"Yes!" The teens echoed. Hermione Jean Granger, the smartest witch of all time, the witch that follows the rules and puts authority first and foremost had done the complete opposite.

"She's acting more Slytherin than the both of you compared." Theo laughed; this caused the rest of the teens to burst out laughing.

"Oh, it's nice to have a good laugh now and then. To laugh so freely helps tons." Pansy replied, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well, like I said. We'll be going through the last five years worth of work. Time turners that Hermione swiped,"

"Borrowed!" she hissed.

"Swiped," Harry continued looking at his female best friend with an amused expression "would help us with this. We just have to plan it carefully and accordingly so we don't meet up with our future selves. Once we're done with all five years. We're going to move onto sixth year and hopefully seventh year. I want to be prepared for anything Dumbledore's going to throw at us. So learning advanced spells and charms would help us loads."

"Why do I feel like you've got a plan up your sleeve?" Blaise said.

"That's because he does." Draco replied.

"The first plan that he's actually planned out that did not require Ron to strategize for him." Hermione quipped, earning a glare from the Boy Who Lived.

"Oh please Harry. Enough of that, you know you Gryffindors always run into a situation head first. It's more fight first, ask questions later for the lot of you." Crystal reminded.

"Yeah, well my plan will be brilliant!" Harry argued. "We're going to enroll Dudley and Tom into Hogwarts. With all of us together, there's no way we won't have Dumbledore down on his knees, begging for mercy."

The room was stunned into silence by the teen's speech. _Taking over Hogwarts? Who ever thought of such a thing? _Even Dudley was stunned at the teen's transformation.

"What's with the silence?" Sirius asked, as he bounced into the room followed by Remus, Lucius and the rest of the adults.

"Harry just had –"

"An epiphany of some sorts." The twins said, still staring at the mentioned teen.

"Would you care to elaborate?" Tom asked.

"Well, it had to do with Dudley and you Tom." Luna replied airily. "But first, we must leave. I fear something will happen soon if we do not leave in the next ten minutes."

With the blond Ravenclaw's warning in mind, the group hastily gathered in the middle of the four guardians before they were whisked away by the growing mist.

.

.

.

.

.

Several pops accumulated before 4 Privet Drive before a cat's meow was heard.

"Albus, I have been waiting for you for quite some time. What was so important that you would be late to your own appointment?" Professor McGonagall wondered.

"Alas Minerva, it's the years that's been catching up to me. I couldn't help but reminisce about that one time we've first brought Harry here."

"Yes, if I remember correctly, I was strongly against your belief that Harry would grow up a fine young man here. With these muggles no less." The Head of Gryffindor sniffed, looking at the Headmaster through her glasses.

"Harry has grown up a fine young man indeed. Even in the hands of this family. You know James and Lily would have wanted it." He lightly scolded her.

"I believe Lily has told us repeated, including James, that we were not to bring Harry into their care. They would not and did not understand magic. It is enough that the sister hates anything magic, but to hate her own blood? It's madness Albus."

"Minerva, do not worry. We're only coming here to do a light check on the boy."

"Nothing seems to be amiss while I was here. Everything is quiet. The ward has not been tampered with. I don't see why you needed to personally attend to them tonight. Is there something you think will happen Albus?"

"Nothing that is of importance Minerva." Albus replied. "It is nice to take time out of worrying about the school to tend to young Harry."

"I've been here for about an hour Albus. Nothing is wrong. We should leave before the neighborhood watch comes by." McGonagall warned.

"Yes, we should." The Headmaster was unable to persuade the Transfiguration professor to give him time to check on Harry, even for a minute. And so, the two apparated from Surrey just as the neighborhood watch drew closer to 4 Privet Drive.

.

.

.

.

.

"Luna, could you tell us why you needed us gone so soon?"

"We were finished with our business there. There was no need to spend extra time at the residence."

"Is there any reason why?"

"Dumbledore appeared. Professor McGonagall has been there just ten minutes after we entered the home. Of course, I had Egidio, Alandair, Macaire, Tesia and myself to hide our presence so nothing was out of the ordinary. "

"You should have warned us!" Goyle exclaimed.

"What if we were caught?" Crabbe added.

"There was no need to panic. This is why I didn't inform you of their visit. Your franticness might have wasted us more time to leave the residence." The blond turned sharp gray blue eyes at the two Slytherins before her gaze turned dreamy.

"It's nice to finally have some peace and quiet." She smiled before skipping out of the foyer.

"Well, about that plan you were talking about that involved your… cousin and I? Would you care to elaborate?" Tom asked.

"Of course." Harry smiled, leading them into the drawing room and settling down onto the couch. Blaise and Draco settled down in suit, one on either side of the Gryffindor as if in support. Ron and Hermione couldn't look miffed at the sight seeing as how they had now become another set of supports for Harry – best friend supporters, while Blaise and Draco had become somewhat of a 'lover supporters'.

The lion began as soon as everyone had settled down into an empty seat.

"I was thinking that in order to take down Dumbledore, we have to take away things that are most important to him. For example, Hogwarts."

"Hey, don't take my idea." Tom scowled, crossing his arms.

"Besides Hogwarts, there's his supporting fans, you know his support base amongst the light side. I don't think we have to worry much about the Ministry. Lucius already has a hand in that. Plus, Minister Fudge doesn't seem to put Dumbledore on such a high pedestal. It's only about himself in fact. I intend to have Fudge removed from his position as well. We need someone suitable as Minster. I can't have someone who's bias against other creatures and half bloods, muggleborns or whatnot. Half-bloods are just as strong as purebloods, if not stronger. I think Tom, Hermione and I are perfect examples of that. Remus is strong as well. It's just his werewolf problem that makes him unable to find a job in the Wizarding World. It's just so unfair!"

"Harry, Harry. Calm down." Draco cooed, rubbing Harry's arm. Blaise took Harry's hand and rubbed the back of it to calm the angry Gryffindor. It wouldn't do to have a strong angry lion amongst them.

"Plus, you don't count anymore as a Half-Blood remember? You're a pureblood now. You're one of us." Blaise added, reminding Harry of his newly updated blood status.

"Yes, I know. But I still hold Tom and Hermione in high regards to my little speech. I believe you guys understand my point of view."

"Quite." Severus replied.

"So how were you planning on taking over Hogwarts?"

"We'll take over it from the inside, just us teens, while the adults take over on the outside. You know, we'll deal with all the house unions, including Uncle Snape, while the adults deal with the Ministry in removing Dumbledore from his position."

"And how do you plan on getting your cousin and I _into _Hogwarts?"

"We're going to change your appearance. Amazing what a glamour spell can do isn't it Tom?"

Tom looked at the emerald eye boy dryly. "You don't suspect that Dumbledore would be able to look through my glamour? He's noted to be the most powerful wizard of the century."

"Oh please. He didn't even know you were under Quirrell's turban back in first year. He didn't bother to check Lockhart's credentials second year. He didn't know where Sirius was while he was on Hogwarts grounds third year. He didn't know Alastor Moody was in fact Barty Crouch Jr polyjuiced during fourth year _and _he couldn't even kick Umbridge out of Hogwarts last year. What makes you think he'll be able to see through your glamour?" Harry asked.

"The kid's got a point." Sirius smirked.

"Quiet you." Remus snapped, cuffing his best friend across the head.

"Very well then. We'll go with a glamour charm for me. But, how are you going to get Dudley into Hogwarts? The child doesn't even have magic."

"Oh Luna!"

"Yes Harry?" The Ravenclaw had immediately skipped into the room a mere second after Harry had called out for her.

"You said Dudley had somewhat of a wonky shaped block on him correct? The same as Aunt Petunia had?"

"Yes. I'm glad someone was listening. I was wondering when someone would pick up on that and ask me about it."

"So, would you mind dearly to take off his block so we can get started?"

"Started? Tonight? I think we should start tomorrow don't you think Harry? It's been quite an eventful evening, not to mention an eventful day." Pansy reminded him.

"Very well. I suppose we could get started tomorrow. But we have to get through as much material as possible in order for Dudley to catch up to us. I want Dumbledore out of that school as soon as possible." Harry said, determined.

"Carry on Luna." Draco nodded.

Luna repeated the same process done to Petunia over to Dudley and soon she stumbled onto the chair besides Hermione.

"All done." She replied airily. "Now, if anyone needs me. I'll be in my room."

The group watched as the Ravenclaw slowly walked out of the drawing room.

"Does anyone else have any questions?" Harry asked.

"Young one. You have decided your entire summer schedule, yet you must remember you have your birthday in about a week's time. Surely you remember your, what you wizards call, a magical inheritance?"

"Of course I didn't forget Egidio. I was just merely setting a pace for our summer. Having it all planned out first would help for the future."

"Alright. Who are you?"

"And what have you done to Harry Potter?" The twins questioned.

"Guys, stop messing around. We got to get everything done. Besides, the twins don't go to Hogwarts anymore after that fireworks display remember? We've got to get all the help we can get."

"We still have to buy them their wands Harry." Ron added.

"Oh right. Hm.. What about this. We teach Petunia and Dudley all about the theory work – you know, the subjects that do not require a wand and after we've finished with that, we'll go from there."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but my Lord, isn't Karkaroff the Headmaster of Durmstrang? Perhaps, it would be easier to enter Hogwarts through a letter from the Headmaster himself." Lucius cut in.

"Lucius, are you saying we're to pay a visit to the one who ratted out my fellow Death Eaters, have him write up two letters concerning Dudley and my transfer to Hogwarts? If so, I think you have the right idea coming." Tom grinned. "I think it is also time to take a little visit to Karkaroff – see he doesn't put a foot out of line."

"Since that's all settled, let's show the two of you to your rooms. Pippy! Cora! Please show the …" Lucius paused, wondering as to how to address the two guests.

"Evans." Petunia supplied.

"Yes…" Lucius spared them a glance before continuing to order the house elves. "Please show the _Evans _to their rooms. They'll be staying here for the time being."

"Yes Master Malfoy." The house elves chorused before snapping their fingers and leading the two new witch and wizard and their floating suitcases towards their rooms.

"I believe sleep is now in order." Draco cleared his throat, eyeing the now drowsy Harry Potter.

"'M not tired." The teen slurred before slumping against Draco's left arm.

"I believe you are." Draco responded, before picking Harry up bridal style. Not a complaint left the tired boy's mouth.

"Good night. We'll see you all tomorrow for breakfast." Draco said, leaving.

Blaise could only look on from his seat as Harry was carried out of the room. "Good night Harry." He called out. He was returned a slurred, but distinguishable "Good night Blaise."

"If you need rooms to stay, we have open ones." Lucius said, directing his comment towards the four guardians who were standing quietly by the wall. Egidio nodded his thanks before the four disappeared from the room.

"It's been quite a long night. We'll see you kids bright and early tomorrow morning." Sirius said, as he stretched.

"That's if _you _can even get up that early." Remus snorted before he left.

"I think that sums up the evening. Good night all." Tom declared before he strolled from the room.

And that brought about several 'good nights' and 'sleep tights' from the rest of the group before they dispersed into their own rooms for a well-rested sleep.

.

.

.

.

.

After his bedroom door closed, Draco walked towards his bed to lay Harry down. He winced when the coldness of his silky sheets awoken the Gryffindor from his drowsy state.

"Draco?" Harry murmured.

The Slytherin hushed him, "Go back to sleep Harry."

"I'm just waiting for you to ask me a few questions. Then I'll go back to sleep." The lion replied.

The blond didn't know where to start. Questions floated and flitted around his mind, but he knew what Harry had planned out for them was planned through confidence and strategic planning. Who cares if the boy was terrible at Wizards' Chess?

"How are you feeling about all this?" Draco licked his lips, awaiting an answer.

Harry released a soft laugh. "You seem more nervous about my answer than I do. But, since you asked, I guess I'm feeling a bit unresponsive."

"Why's that?"

"Everything, since the day I was born, was either 'fated to be' or 'destined' for me. Though, I don't know how living with _him _and his familycould have been written in stone." Those emerald eyes crinkled in false amusement.

"You know Dumbledore had orchestrated this entire plan since the beginning. Even before you were born, he had already separated the sisterhood between your mother and your aunt." Draco amended.

"Yes, I suppose it's just an old man's want for power and glory that drove him to become this. After all, if the Wizarding World believes Dumbledore to be the most powerful wizard of all times, why does a child have to save the Magical Community? Just because of a mere prophecy?"

"I agree. I always believed that you yourself would choose your own destiny, your own fate through your own choices. Though, I was too much of a coward to actually attempt anything but to listen and follow my father's orders. Did you know, he only did what he had to in order to keep me away from my mother?"

"No, I only thought he had groomed you to be the heir of the Malfoy line."

"Well yes, that too. But, his lessons would always be during times she'd be home. He would never leave me alone with her, not for a single minute. Father warned me before you know, back when I was child. He told me to be wary of Narcissa."

"Narcissa? You're calling your mother that now?"

"I believe it's appropriate for her to be called as such. She does not deserve to be called my mother. She only carried me the full nine months before she birthed me. Not a single care was given to me from her. Dobby was my only other friend at home. He took care of me whenever my mother wouldn't. He even took the blame for me whenever I'd done something wrong. I owe him so much."

"Dobby." Harry whispered, before a pop was heard and the mentioned house elf arrived in the middle of the bedroom.

"Masters Draco and Harry Potter! What can Dobby be doing for Masters?"

Draco bent down to Dobby's level and looked him straight in the eyes. Dobby's eyes widened with something akin to surprise and astonishment. Never had any wizard of such an upbringing, never mind any magical being, lower themselves to the levels of the house elf.

"Thank you so much for everything Dobby, for taking care of me, for taking the blame for me. For everything, I am truly grateful."

Dobby's eyes widened even further before a whimper left his quivering lips. "Dobby be helping Master Draco since he was a boy! Dobby still do it now! Even if Master Draco is no longer my master!"

"I'll pay you for your assistance. Are you still unemployed?"

"No payment! Master Draco does not need to pay Dobby! Dobby be working with the Hogwarts elves! Working hard every day Dobby does! Dobby enjoys himself!" The house elf vigorously nodded his head, his floppy ears flapping wildly.

"Well Dobby. We'll make a deal with you." Harry said, jumping into the conversation.

"Deal? What deal does Masters be making with Dobby?" The house elf wondered.

"We'll pay you. Five galleons each." Draco started.

"Make it ten." Harry interrupted.

"Alright. We'll pay you ten galleons each for your loyal services to the Malfoy family and to the Potter family for the future." Draco continued. "If you accept that is."

"Oh, Dobby be most happy! Dobby be working for Masters Draco again! And even Dobby's favorite Mister Harry Potter sir! Dobby does not need payment! No, Dobby does not." The house elf feverishly denied all sorts of payment.

"Please Dobby. It's the least we can do for you. I hear you also have a special someone you wish to spend the rest of your life with." Harry smiled, eyebrows wiggling suggestively.

If house elves could blush, Dobby would be tomato red. But the house elf only settled for looking bashfully at the ground, turning left and right with hands clasped together.

"'Tis true sir! I be meeting a nice house elf. She be Winky sir! She be working in Hogwarts!" Dobby squealed happily.

"She sounds nice Dobby. Why don't you bring her over here?" Harry asked.

"Yes sir!" Dobby grinned widely before popping off to find Winky.

"Really Harry. Did you want to get this settled before we went off to bed?" Draco asked.

"Of course. You'll never find a more fierce and more loyal house elf than Dobby." Harry boasted.

"That's nice. I suppose we can get the both of them to work for us." Draco assented.

"With payment!" Harry added.

"With payment." Draco agreed.

A loud pop was heard before two house elves appeared.

"This be Winky sirs!" Dobby stated proudly, moving out of Harry and Draco's line of vision.

They spotted a nervous house elf, who seemed to be wringing her hands together in anxiousness.

"Hello there Winky. There's no need to be nervous. We'd just like to ask you and Dobby some questions." Harry said softly, trying to calm the house elf down.

"Yes sirs! Winky be glad to answer any of yous questions!" she piped up.

"How are you with house work Winky?" Draco asked.

"Winky be doing the cleaning, the dusting, the laundry! Winky be doing it well! Winky also be cooking from time to time! Caring for children is what Winky does best sirs!" she replied enthusiastically.

"Good, that's very good." Draco nodded his approval.

"Winky, Draco and I, we would like to ask if you and Dobby would like to be bonded to us as our family house elves." Harry said, popping the question.

Winky's eyes grew wide with surprise, but not as wide as Dobby's and not nearly as wet as Dobby's.

"Oh! Winky be doing her best for Harry Potter sir! Winky be doing her best for the young Lord Malfoy toos! Winky would be happy!"

"Well? How about you Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Dobby would be honored Harry Potter sir! Dobby be helping both the young Lord Malfoy and young Lord Potter! Dobby accepts!"

"But, there are several conditions." Harry stated.

"Several conditions?" Draco turned to look at Harry, confused by the sudden turn of events.

"Yes, _several _conditions." Harry stressed, looking pointedly at his boyfriend.

Dobby and Winky looked back and forth between the two wizards, wondering what they could be communicating about through just their eyes.

"We will accept you as our house elves on these conditions." Harry began, gaining both house elves' attention.

"First, you must be paid for your work, five galleons a week. No, this does not mean Harry and I will be letting you go." Draco quickly explained, when he saw Winky's ears droop to the ground. "I merely believe that you should be paid for all your hard work. So that is condition one."

"Condition two, you will have two day's worth of break every month for a total of twenty four days off per year." Harry added. "You can use these days freely, individually, together, or straight through. So if you wish to visit others, friends or anyone, you may with these free days."

"Condition three, Harry and I have come to an agreement that you both can have two week's worth of vacation per year." Draco included. "However, if any strenuous circumstances were to occur, you will be able to ask us to allow for extra days off. We will not be docking your pay or anything."

Winky looked at the two wizards with disbelief in her eyes as they threw out term after term for working for them. She turned to look at Dobby to see if he was just as surprised as she, only to find that the house elf was staring transfixed at the two teens.

"Condition four," Harry began and Winky quickly turned her head to pay attention, "you cannot punish yourself if you do something wrong. I don't like seeing anyone hurting, so punishment is not permitted. You will only get off with a light scolding, and that will be all."

"As punishment?" Winky asked as clarification.

"As punishment." Harry clarified.

"Condition five you will each be given rooms to sleep in. Not cupboards, not closets, but a room each – approved by us. We will supply you with the necessities, such as the beds, closets, drawers, clothes – anything that we deem that you might need, we shall get for you. We do not want you to spend your first payments buying things when it can be given to you. Understood?"

The house elves nodded their heads.

"Condition six is the most important." Draco said. "If we have children, or there are any children about. If the situation is dire, you will take the children to safety. No ifs ands or buts. You will take them to safety and care for them until we come to fetch you."

Harry looked around the room before remembering the fake galleons that were loaded into his suitcase during fifth year for the D.A. club. He summoned his bag to his side, and removed four galleons.

"Here." He gave two to each of the house elves. "Guard these with your life. These fake galleons will be our means of communication if you and the children are all separated. We will alert you if we come to fetch you and you can alert us if there are anything that poses as a threat to the children. We will come to your assistance as soon as we can, but you must protect the children to the best of your ability." Harry said gravely.

Both his and Draco's words reverberated through the house elves' mind, committing themselves to memory.

"Do you promise us this?" Draco questioned once more. "If you do, we shall accept you as our house elves, for the Malfoy family, the Black family, the Potter family and many others."

Nodding their heads, Winky and Dobby expressed their acceptance with the terms and conditions before Draco and Harry took out their wands.

"I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, heir to the Malfoy family name –"

"I, Harry James Potter, heir to the Potter family name, heir to the Evans family name, heir to the Black family name, heir to the Perverall family name, and heir to the Gryffindor family name –"

"Hereby proclaim Dobby and Winky to be bonded to us in servitude and loyalty. To be bound to us by trust and mutual agreement, we declare Winky and Dobby our family house elves." The wizards said in unison.

"We accept sirs!" The house elves chimed.

A bright shimmering light increased in brightness from the tip of the teens' wands – one emitting a bright yellow color, the other a bright blue color. However, the glowing strands that came from the wands were silver and green – signifying the union of magic between Draco and Harry.

It circled the two flustered house elves before it cocooned them within its magic. It turned into a spiraling tower of silver and green color before the last of it was pulled from the wizards' wands with the ends a glowing yellow and blue color. Finally, all magic stopped when the house elves had finished their grand transformation.

The house elves had clothes that were tailored to fit their body, yet it was loose enough to allow movement. Dobby had on a black colored shirt, with a silver colored satin waistcoat over it, embroidered with a mixture of all six family emblems that soon changed into a Pegasus with a tattoo of a lightning bolt on its body hovering over a span of water. The final touch was a deep green velvet bowtie around his collar. Down his waist were trousers, a pair of black shoes finished the look.

Winky had on a black dress with ruffles underneath, accompanied by an apron tied around the waist. A velvet choker was sitting around her neck, with an emerald gem attached; behind the gem was engraved the same emblem as Dobby's. Sitting on top of her head was a lace headband, magically placed so it wouldn't fall off no matter how much she moved with it on until she removed it herself. Wearing thigh-high stockings, Winky's outfit was finished with similar black shoes, though hers were flat.

"You guys look great!" Harry exclaimed.

"We'll get you the rest of your uniform tomorrow when we return to Gringotts." Draco informed the house elves through their loud exclamations of happiness to be bounded by such wonderful young Lords.

"It's getting late. We'll choose your rooms for you tomorrow, but until then please try to find somewhere comfortable to rest. You can begin your chores tomorrow morning. I believe we'll be down by eight." Harry said.

"Their schedule Harry…" Draco reminded him.

"Oh yes! So, we'll be waking up for breakfast at eight in the morning. Lunch, unless we're dining outside will be around noon. Tea should be around three in the afternoon. Please serve us some even if we're not together as a group. Dinner should be around seven in the evening. After that, if there are no more requests, you may rest for the evening. I don't believe anyone will be calling after ten at night, but if so, please help them." Harry said, reciting their schedules to them.

"What Harry seems to be forgetting is that we require you to tell us in advance whenever you will be taking a day off or taking your vacation." Draco added.

"Ah yes, how could I forget. Well, if there are no more questions, you are relieved for the night. Good night Dobby, good night Winky." Harry dismissed.

"Good night young master Draco, young master Harry." Both were gone with a soft pop before Harry settled back down under the sheets.

"That was eventful." Draco replied as he moved to change into his pajamas. "Harry, aren't you going to change?"

"'M tired." The teen mumbled.

Draco gave an exasperated sigh before, with a swish of his wand, he switched Harry's day clothes into pajamas. Settling his wand beside Harry's on top of the dresser, he snuggled in underneath the sheets before wrapping Harry in his arms and giving him a loving kiss on the crown of his head.

"Good night Harry."

"I think we did well Draco." Harry yawned before moving in closer and falling asleep.

"Yeah, I think we did too." Came the response before the room was in total silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"Egidio, what do you think?" Macaire asked.

"He has… the right intentions. That is for sure. However, he also has another side to him. I do not know if it is from his split personality, but his actions are between the two."

"Do we not need him pure and untainted before he goes through the transformation?" asked Tesia.

"Do not be a fool Tesia." Alandair shook his head. "Of course he needs to be pure and untainted. He cannot get to his full potential unless it were so."

"Alandair's correct. We have to do everything we can to keep him from doing anything any further."

"But we do not know what the boy is thinking. It is impossible and the consequences will be dire if we try to go against his wishes."

"It does not matter now. All that happens after he inherits the –"

"Enough. We will worry about that later." Egidio ordered, three fourths of the guardians cowed by the authoritative tone in his voice.

"So we just stand and do nothing?" Alandair grumbled, annoyance imminent in his voice.

"It cannot be helped. We are not allowed to have contact with them until after the process is complete."

"Too late for that now." Tesia scoffed.

"If someone hadn't been nosy, we wouldn't have gotten into this mess." Alandair rolled his eyes.

"Are you insinuating that this entire catastrophe has been my fault?" Macaire asked, aghast at the idea.

"He isn't denying it." Tesia said in a singsong voice.

Alandair glared at the female guardian through fuchsia orbs. He growled before hearing his mate huff in annoyance.

"Well?" Macaire repeated, demanding an answer. He wasn't particularly angry at his mate. He knew he was at fault when they were only allowed to watch the small group from the shadows. Yet when the young ones, the ones who were older than the actual young ones, were unable to detect and understand the Greek language, he was unable to help himself from speaking up. Sometimes he cursed his big mouth; he just couldn't help it. If it was something no one understood, he just had to open his mouth to explain it to the ignorant fools.

"I do not blame you in particular. You couldn't help it when you spoke out of turn." Alandair replied, trying to sooth his mate by combing through his silvery white hair.

Tesia snickered behind her bangs, while Egidio looked away amused. His mate just looked scandalized. Alandair wondered why they were acting the way they were until he backtracked what he had just said.

"No! Macaire, my heart. I did not mean it that way!" He said, trying to diffuse the annoyance that had risen from his mate.

"I do not see any other way that you would have meant it." The white haired guardian growled before turning away from his dark haired mate.

"I just meant you felt the need to inform others of your knowledge."

"So now you're calling me a bossy know-it-all who doesn't know how to keep their mouth shut?" The guardian bared his fangs before dissipating into the air.

Only then did Tesia and Egidio let out a laugh, though Egidio did so behind his hand. Tesia did not care for public scrutiny, therefore she laughed as hard as she had. When she had toned down to snickering, she gaffed once more at the expression Alandair still wore on his face before breaking down into more laughter.

A sliver of white mist appeared in the middle between the three guardians before Macaire's agitated voice was heard.

"You are not to enter my room! You are not to enter my bed! You shall sleep alone for as long as I am angry at you!"

Then as quick as it came, the white mist disappeared, leaving a gobsmacked Alandair.

"My dear friend, I believe you have a lot of begging to do." Tesia replied wiping away her tears as she readjusted her bow and quiver of arrows.

Egidio could only clear his throat and look away guiltily from his student. He should not have laughed at him, yet the situation was too hilarious to keep from reacting. He'll talk to Macaire in the morning to help diffuse the tension between the couple. That was what he thought before giving Alandair a pat on the shoulder.

"We should rest up for tonight. You can join me in my room. I shall take the couch."

"But Egidio! I cannot – I will not –"

"No, I insist. You can and you will. I will not have it any other way. And that is final." He added when he saw Alandair open his mouth to refuse his order.

"Come, we must rest for tomorrow. It has only been a couple of days, yet being around the young ones has tired me out so."

And with that, the three guardians left to bed.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sirius, must you enter my _personal _chambers without my permission? I see that still hasn't changed over the last two and a half decades." Lucius sneered as he crossed his arms to look at the animagus before him.

"I will not stop until you hear me out Lucius. You know I'm such a stubborn and hardheaded Gryffindor like that." Sirius replied.

"Yes, I do know that. I also know that you have your families' Slytherin cunningness and ambition. The Slytherin combination with your Gryffindor tendencies is horrid."

The silence was deafening. Sirius did not know how to begin. So while he was forming his words, Lucius looked over at him, studying him.

It had been two and a half decades since they've known each other. Unlike the most common and believed notion that Sirius and Lucius had met through Hogwarts, only a select few were privy to the fact that Sirius and Lucius had been best friends since they were five years old. Twenty-five years since they've known each other: the first five of those years being best friends whom shared secrets with each other, the next five years being in a relationship, afterwards thirteen of those years with the knowledge that Sirius was imprisoned in Azkaban, and finally two years since Sirius had escaped the prison that's warded just a tight as Gringotts if not even tighter.

"If you have nothing to say," Lucius started, breaking the silence, "I think it's best for you to leave my quarters. It has been an exhausting day and I would like my rest."

Sirius turned pained gray eyes at him, meeting his own silvery gray eyes. He was unable to break away from his gaze, knowing that if he did, he would've showed Sirius that he was weak – weak to what they had had all those years ago.

Lucius stood up to lead the animagus from his room. He walked by only to be stopped by a soft but firm grip on his wrist. Looking first at the hand before he slowly looked at Sirius's face, tired and worn from all those years in Azkaban, he could only swallow his emotions before looking away.

But Sirius saw. Oh did he see all that emotion swirling around in those beautiful silver gray eyes. Swallowing his nerves down, he slowly tugged Lucius to him – slow enough that would allow the blonde to pull away if he wanted to resist. But the blonde hadn't resisted and so with another tug, he wrapped his arms around Lucius, breathing in the scent that he had missed so much, that he had imagined all those years in Azkaban.

Contrary to most belief, the only thing that sustained Sirius, the only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that Lucius had still loved him. The blond Slytherin had loved Sirius even when Sirius had told him the news – the news that separated them before they had graduated, the news that had changed their entire relationship. Sirius played and replayed those happy memories of Lucius and himself as he was kept behind the walls of Azkaban. With all those happy memories, it was able to sustain him, to keep the Dementors away and to keep his sanity from slipping like the prisoners in the cells far far below him.

"I'm sorry." Sirius choked out, tightening his arms around the blonde's figure.

Lucius could only shake his head, not wanting the animagus to go any further. He tentatively maneuvered his arms around Sirius's body before gripping the cloth he wore. This small action, this willing notion proved to Sirius that Lucius still had feelings for him, still cared for him and more importantly, had still loved him all these years.

"I'm sorry." The animagus repeated over and over softly, within the ears of his beloved.

.

.

.

.

.

AnnaKuznesova01: Thank you for the comment! I actually have a hard time writing. It is probably due to my terrible grammar and my lack of creativity! There's also a probability that it has to do with me not having a 'Beta'. I'm assuming that's what writers call someone who checks over the work? I don't know, but I do the checking over myself. Other than that, I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter and the story!

Kittykate2203: I understand what you're saying. Blaise was kind of an afterthought after I had created several chapters of the story already! So, it would be kind of awkward for me to just have Blaise jumping directly into the relationship. I'll be having him slowly integrating himself, possibly not too slowly, or else the relationship will seem like it is at a standstill. However, I definitely want a Harry x Draco x Blaise three-way relationship. There was also another reviewer that wrote to me about this shaky relationship idea I had and I recommended **Rise of the **Drackens by StarLight_Massacre. It is actually more than a three way relationship between the three characters I have. Personally I'd recommend reading it, because I enjoyed it myself. So have a go at it! I think you'd like it very much.

Dao: Thank you for your consistent comments! It's always nice having a supporter that's always there for your writing! If you have any questions though, please feel free to ask them! They're always welcome! (:

Kigen Dawn: I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! It took me a shorter amount of time to write it up, but I'm happy with how it is!

lovingsiri: I will further explain the will! But if you have any specific questions about it, please do not hesitate to ask. I will gladly answer them either via the reviews or within the story! Concerning the question whether or not Blaise will be a creature in the story, the story is a Romance/Fantasy, so it should have some creatures included! Keep reading to find out more! (:

Kemet's Queen: I know what you mean! I've read many stories where all three Dursleys were just horrible to Harry, and I thought maybe two out of the three will be better accustomed to treating Harry better. Since Vernon is a major, _major_ obstacle in Harry's development, I saw him as the person to keep as the one who treats Harry badly.

Hey all! Wow, this chapter actually took me a quick time to finish! I was thinking about making Chapter 13 the whole Thanksgiving Special Chapter! Sadly, in this story, Thanksgiving has not arrived yet… Still in July thank you very much!

Other than that, I _will _however, try to get Chapter 13 done _by _Thanksgiving, if not by the weekend. That will depend on my inspiration and whether or not I have my writer's block.

But, I hope you guys like the chapter! As always, if there are any questions, please send them to me. I will try to answer them via writing my responses back to your reviews – which will be addressed at the bottom of the chapter.

Please review, comment, private message, critique. Whatever it is! Show your support. Thank you! (:


	13. Bonding Weekend Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I do however, own this story! **

**Chapter 13**

**Bonding Weekend Part II**

_~Previously in Attachments~_

_Contrary to most belief, the only thing that sustained Sirius, the only thing that kept him going was the knowledge that Lucius had still loved him. The blond Slytherin had loved Sirius even when Sirius had told him the news – the news that separated them before they had graduated, the news that had changed their entire relationship. Sirius played and replayed those happy memories of Lucius and himself as he was kept behind the walls of Azkaban. With all those happy memories, it was able to sustain him, to keep the Dementors away and to keep his sanity from slipping like the prisoners in the cells far far below him. _

"_I'm sorry." Sirius choked out, tightening his arms around the blonde's figure. _

_Lucius could only shake his head, not wanting the animagus to go any further. He tentatively maneuvered his arms around Sirius's body before gripping the cloth he wore. This small action, this willing notion proved to Sirius that Lucius still had feelings for him, still cared for him and more importantly, had still loved him all these years. _

"_I'm sorry." The animagus repeated over and over softly, within the ears of his beloved. _

_. . . . . . . . . . . _

"Harry. Harry!" Draco tried to rouse the sleeping teen from his dreams. Looking down at Harry, who had taken to cuddling with his pillow once he left had left the bed, he really didn't want to wake him up. However, it was morning and breakfast was going to be served soon. Not to mention the fact that the group had much to do – things that they had to do without Dumbledore's knowledge. And, it was pretty difficult to do so when they had a large group that had turned from twenty-four people to twenty-six now.

"Harry, Harry! Wake up little lion." Draco tried once more, giving his boyfriend several pats on the cheek. The teen only wrinkled his nose cutely before burying his face into Draco's pillow.

"If you don't wake up and stop looking so cute, I can't promise that I'll hold back from doing what I'm currently thinking." The blond whispered into the brunet's ear. After a shiver, Harry opened his eyes with a dazed look before turning his head to look up at Draco.

"Morning Draco." He whispered, eyes looking up at the blond all dazed, with a sleepy grin on his face.

Draco groaned trying to refrain from drowning the cute Gryffindor in kisses. Quickly pecking Harry on the lips, Draco got up from the bed before telling Harry that breakfast will be ready in fifteen minutes.

"So hurry up! I doubt everyone will like waiting for us for too long." Draco called out, heading into his walk in closet.

"I'm up. I'm up." Harry replied, he shuffled from the bed and closed the bathroom door behind him. The shower turned on several seconds later, alerting Draco that his boyfriend had begun his day.

Ten minutes later, Harry walked into the room with a towel around his waist. His skin was flushed red from the warm water and steam accumulated with the bathroom. Draco banged his head against the doors to his closet when Harry walked by to pick out his clothes.

"I've laid the clothes out on the bed." The blonde croaked, closing his eyes to prevent the picture of enticement Harry had created.

"Thank you." Harry walked by, turned Draco around to face him and gave him a quick peck before walking away to change.

_Have to resist. Must resist. Resist… the… temptation… _Draco feverishly thought to himself as he heard Harry's footsteps padding towards the bed.

"What temptation?" Harry asked as he sidled up to Draco, having already changed.

"Nothing." Draco cleared his throat before turning to look at Harry. "We better go then. They must be waiting for us."

"Okay!"

The two walked side by side, with Harry swinging their linked hands back and forth, grinning from ear to ear.

"Finally!" Ron cried exasperatedly.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded.

"We thought,"

"You would,"

"Never come down." The twins chorused.

"Oh, but we did. So no complaining." Draco replied, leading Harry to his seat, which coincidentally was the one besides Blaise's seat. Draco quickly pulled the chair next to the empty one beside Blaise, but Harry wasn't having any of it and took the seat beside Blaise. Draco frowned at this.

_What is your problem with Blaise? _

_It's nothing. It's just something silly. _

_Well it can't be silly if the both of you seem to be at each other's throats whenever I'm around. _

_Sorry. _

_Apologizing won't save your skin. _

Harry turned to look at Blaise. "Good morning." He greeted.

"Good morning Harry." Blaise grinned, before shooting Draco a sly grin.

Draco rolled his eyes before greeting the rest of the family; Harry did the same. Others greeted the couple in return before house elves popped into the dining room.

"Would Masters like to have their breakfast now?"

"Dobby! What are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Masters Draco and Harry have bonded Dobby to them! Dobby is being their house elf now!" the house elf squeaked in happiness.

Hermione turned and narrowed her eyes at Harry.

"Hey, don't look at me like that."

The brunette opened her mouth to scold her best friend.

"Hermione, save it. We've set up six conditions for Dobby and Winky's servitude. The first one was that they would be paid. So they aren't doing this for free. Trust me on this. I think we've given them great conditions compared to the other house elves." Draco explained.

"Plus, have you seen his uniform?" Harry added, trying to save face.

Hermione turned back to look at Dobby under scrutiny and sighed. "I suppose this is better or the best that it will get."

"Thank you." Harry replied, heaving out a relieved sigh.

"But that doesn't mean I'll like it." She included.

"Yes, of course." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"Will the family be having breakfast now sirs?" Dobby repeated.

"Yes, that would be great." Lucius interrupted, eyeing the house elf with distaste. He still wasn't over the fact that his own house elf had used its magic against him back during the end of Harry's second year at Hogwarts. It was an embarrassing moment that he wished had not happen, and one that he did not wish to repeat.

Dobby turned to the elder blond who had interrupted his conversation with his master. He scowled in Lucius's direction before disappearing with a pop.

"I'm guessing Dobby doesn't really like you Mister Malfoy." Neville chuckled.

"No, and I him." Lucius scowled at the empty space which Dobby had occupied just seconds before.

The dining table was soon filled with copious amounts of food. Pancakes, sausages, fruits, dairy, and more littered the table in large amounts. Breakfast was quickly piled upon empty plates and cutlery was put to use.

"So Harry, what are we going to be doing today?" Blaise asked as he cut his sausage into pieces.

"I was thinking we could head to Diagon Alley to get Petunia's and Dudley's materials."

"How do you know they'll even be able to finish all five years in just a couple of weeks?" Pansy asked.

"School starts September 1st. That is only five weeks away." Theo mentioned.

"Ah yes, that is true. However, time is on our side." Harry said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Goyle asked.

"I don't think we need riddles at a time like this Harry." Crabbe replied.

Harry sighed before looking pointedly at Neville to explain.

"Harry mentioned Hermione swiped,"

"Borrowed! I'm telling you I borrowed them!" The Gryffindor hissed.

"Alright, borrowed." Neville said, air-quoting the word 'borrowed'. "She _borrowed _some time-turners. So we'll be able to go back in time, that way, we can get as much studying and review done within the next five weeks."

"But isn't time travelling dangerous?" Crystal asked.

"Yes it is. If our past selves happen to come across our present selves, which would be their future selves, who knows what will happen." Hermione clarified.

"So, after we waste the first day away, we'll go back in time. A week per day." Harry said.

"Harry, that can be quite dangerous. Even I don't know what will happen if we spin the time turner further than a couple of hours." Hermione fretted.

"Oh come on Hermione. We've gone back a couple of hours by three turns. I think we can manage a week."

"Granger's actually correct Harry." Blaise said, looking concerned.

"Oh, not you too." Harry frowned. "Are you all against my idea?" Harry turned to look at everyone who returned his frown with weary looks.

"No no. Hear me out Harry." Blaise replied. "If we mess up with the time turner, or it gets broken. What's to say we don't return far past the time we want? Or, we might get into trouble with the past. Time travelling is a tricky situation Harry. It's not something you want to mess around with."

"Blaise is right Harry." Hermione continued. "Even Professor McGonagall told me to keep the time turner a secret. It's already enough I told you about it third year. Now, there are twenty-six of us that knows about the device. And quite frankly, time travelling with such a large group isn't a good idea. We might end up changing the future once we return to the past."

"Do not fret." Luna giggled. "I can be in charge of that."

Egidio turned his head so fast, his neck almost cricked in the process. "But – "

Luna silenced him with a look. Egidio turned back to his meal, silent and frowning.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the strange situation before turning to look at Luna who now had a dreamy look on her face.

"Well, Luna said she would be taking care of it. I think we should trust her." Sirius stated.

That's when Harry and the others realized how close Lucius and Sirius were sitting together, and the blond wasn't even fighting off Sirius's advances at all! No! It looked like he was bashfully enjoying the attention freely given by the animagus!

"Uh, father. Is there something you would like to tell us?" Draco asked tentatively.

Lucius turned to look at Draco, then to Sirius and back to Draco before realizing all attention was towards the trio. The elder blonde looked anxiously at Sirius before Sirius nodded his head.

"I have decided to forgive Sirius for his past actions. We are now colleagues of some sort." He stated. The grin on Sirius's face was wiped clean when the animagus realized the blond had not said what Sirius had thought he would say.

"Lucius, may I speak with you for a moment?" Sirius whispered, standing from his seat. "Please excuse us." He then tugged the blonde from his seat before leading them from the dining room and into the hallway.

"Lucius! What was all that about?" he exclaimed in a whispered tone.

"Do not think that I would forgive you so easily. It is true that I forgive you, but that does not mean we have returned to where we left off. There are so many gap years in between – it would be too quick to jump right in." Lucius merely explained.

"I have never forgotten you. Not a single moment. Not even in Azkaban where the Dementors lived. Did you know? They strayed from me? They strayed from my cell because all I ever had were thoughts _about _you. I wondered how you'd grown, wondered how you'd change. Of course, there were times where I thought about my godson who was living in Merlin knows where, cared for by Merlin knows who! _You _were always on my mind, day and night. And I thought yesterday, you understood. Yet, here we are with you proclaiming that we're merely … _colleagues?_"

"Sirius you must understand. I love you dearly, even when we were over. Even when I was with your cousin, even during our wedding vows I imagined it to be you standing up there beside me, by the Altar. Yet it was inevitable that you wouldn't be there. I had not known that you were sent to Azkaban until a few years after. Even then you were still on my mind. No one will love you more than I, but please," Lucius implored. "Please understand that it will take time for me to be used to our new relationship."

"The strongest emotion besides hate is love." Sirius responded.

"Indeed that is true."

"Very well then. I, Sirius Orion Black, ask that you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, will give your permission and accept my wish to court you." Sirius said, bowing from the waist.

Lucius was stunned to say the least. Those had been the exact same words Sirius had said to him when they had first realized they had liked one another. Sirius had courted him for an entire two weeks – sending him gifts, chocolates, anything that Sirius deemed would prove to Lucius how much he wanted to be in a serious relationship with the blonde heir. And now, hearing those words from Sirius's lips opened a floodgate of nostalgia and emotion.

"Of course." Lucius whispered, too happy to even scream out loud – not that a Malfoy would do such a thing anyway.

"I shall abide by the traditional courting rules. Please deem me worthy of you within two weeks time."

"Of course." Lucius repeated, before the two returned to the dining room, bubbling with hidden joy, on Lucius's part anyway.

Draco could see the happiness radiating from both his father and Harry's godfather. He wasn't at all against the idea of his father dating another man. He just wasn't used to it. Then again, seeing his father standing beside his carrier was a bit strange as well, even though the couple had made an imposing picture with their presence.

_It seems that they _will _have a happy ever after. Are you all right with that? _Draco thought.

_I'm fine. I wouldn't want any other person to be with Sirius. I can already feel the happiness overflowing from them. _

Draco nodded his head before looking bewildered at Neville.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that again?"

"I was wondering how we would be going about today? I assume Harry had told you something?" Neville repeated.

"Oh no. He hasn't told me anything." Draco confirmed.

"We'll go shopping for Petunia's and Dudley's wand. We'll also go for Tom's school attire as well as Dudley's school attire. I know for certain the both of them will be accepted into Hogwarts as transfer students from Durmstrang."

"How would you even get Karkaroff to write the transfer letters?" Remus asked.

Harry turned to look at Tom who smirked with those blood red eyes.

"I think Tom has a good hand on that." And Tom nodded his head.

"Also, I was thinking for the time spent in the past with the use of the time turners, we'd go to different estates. That way, we won't run into our old selves. We'll time it so we'll know when we leave and when to appear at what time. However, we have to reach the estates before turning back time. After all, we've already been here for a week now."

"How about this." Draco said. "We'll finish up dinner. Have about an hour afterwards to do whatever we wish. Then we meet back up at the foyer, head to the estates and then start the time turner. That way we'll leave around nine in the evening after each week is done."

"I think that's a brilliant idea. Smart schedule to keep." Hermione nodded.

"Then it's settled." Blaise said, clapping his hands.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement before finishing their breakfast. They had a lot to do.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright Tom, we'll meet you at Madam Malkin's in about two hours or so, for your wardrobe fitting. You best head off to Durmstrang." Harry ordered.

Although Tom's eyes flashed red in annoyance at the order, he harrumphed before turning to Lucius.

"Come, we shall be having a little chat with Karkaroff."

Luna turned to look at Tesia who nodded her head before sidling up to the two wizards.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked.

"I am to guard you." She merely stated, flipping her ponytail behind her. Tom resisted a growl and instead settled for a frown.

"Just think of where this Durmstrang school is and I shall take you there to this Karkaroff's office without his noticing us." Tesia huffed.

"Fine." Tom grumbled, before he saw white mist appearing below their feet. He thought long and hard before the mist whisked them away towards Durmstrang.

"Now that they've left. We should separate into small groups so it won't be so suspicious." Harry stated. "Now, hurry and pair up."

Blaise and Draco automatically stepped up besides Harry. Dudley followed in suit along with Ron, Severus, Sirius and Egidio. Pansy paired up with Hermione, Crystal, Ginny, Luna, Petunia and Macaire. Remus, Crabbe, Goyle, Theo, Neville, Fred and George paired up together with Alandair.

"I said small groups guys. This does not equate to being small groups." Harry sighed.

"It is best if you had someone who can apparate and a guardian within the group." Severus informed them. "So it does not matter whether or not the group is large or small."

"But Petunia cannot apparate. She's only just gotten Dumbledore's block released. Plus, she did not even go to school to learn magic. She hasn't got a clue." Harry began.

"Do not worry. In dire situations, or any situation, Macaire has my full trust to protect the group." Egidio promised.

"If you say so. Let's split up then." Harry announced.

"No." was the adults' immediate reply.

"Splitting up never works." Remus said.

"Only split up if we are leaving Diagon Alley. Our strength comes from our numbers."

"Fine, but if we get into any duel, I want Petunia and Dudley to be out of harm's way." Harry argued.

"Deal."

"Then let's head to Diagon Alley."

Draco led the group into Malfoy Manor's floo system. When they stopped in front of the fireplace, Petunia and Dudley looked at them confused.

"How are we going to Diagon Alley?" Dudley asked.

"Through here." Harry said, gesturing to the fireplace.

"We're going… to walk through… a fireplace…" Dudley said, looking at them not amused. "Come on. Quit pulling my leg. How are we heading there?"

Petunia only looked on in silence.

"Watch." Draco said. He walked up to the pot sitting atop the stand beside the fireplace. He grasped the pot and walked towards them.

"Demonstration anyone?"

"We'll do it."

"It's best to get some people on the other side just in case." The twins said.

"You just grab a handful of floo powder and said in a loud and clear voice 'Diagon Alley'. Not Diagonally." One of the twins said, turning to look at Harry whom had blushed darkly in embarrassment.

One by one the twins went through the floo shouting, "Diagon Alley" before they were whisked away into the roaring green flames.

"It doesn't hurt." Harry reassured them when Petunia and Dudley looked at the flames in horror. "It's just merely transportation."

"Just don't stumble when you leave the fireplace and don't mess up the destination or else who knows where you'll end up." Sirius said, grinning slyly before flooing away.

Hermione soon went, followed by Ginny, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry turned to the two of them.

"Would you like to go now? It'll be quick."

Petunia gulped before reaching for a handful of floo powder. She stepped into the fireplace, looked at them all fearfully, closed her eyes tight and shouted, "Diagon Alley!" With a burst of green flames, the witch was whisked away, leaving bare traces of ashes fluttering around.

"She did pretty well for her first try." Harry commented.

Macaire followed their steps and soon he too was whisked away with a huge grin on his face. Draco offered the floo powder to Dudley who swallowed before grabbing a handful.

"Diagon Alley!" he shouted and he too was gone.

Soon everyone flooed through the system and arrived at Diagon Alley's floo network. Everyone had the mind to not cluster in front of the fireplace so no one was truly hurt when others tumbled out after them. Harry almost landed face first but with Draco and Blaise's quick reflexes, they were able to catch him before he could kiss the ground.

"You need to work on your landing." Blaise chuckled before he brushed off the dust littered all over Harry's clothes. Draco sent him a glare, one that demanded to know why Blaise had his hands all over his boyfriend.

"Thanks Blaise. I'll take that advice to heart." Harry said sarcastically.

"Right, so we have about an hour before Tom, Lucius and Tesia meets up with us. Shall we get to shopping?"

With nods of agreements, the group headed to Flourish and Blotts as their first destination for their sixth year books.

When Petunia voiced her concern about not buying their own first through fifth year books, Harry just waved them off saying, "We have those. You can take a look through ours. No use spending more money than necessary."

However, Hermione seemed to disagree with his logic stating, "It is best for each and every one of us to have our own copy." And with a scowl from being scolded, Harry filled four more baskets with two copies each of first through fifth year books. He thrust the baskets towards the three guardians and walked towards the register with his own books.

His anger spiked when the girl at the register gave both Draco and Blaise flirty looks. Though, Harry believed he was feeling angry at the girl because it was Draco he cared about. Oh how wrong he was. When the girl turned to blink flirtatiously at Blaise, Harry snapped at her saying, "You should go rinse out your eyes if there's a problem with them. If there isn't, please ring up these books. I don't want to spend my time wasted on the likes of you."

The girl jumped at the tone before glaring at Harry until she noticed the lightning bolt scar underneath his fringe. Her eyes widened before darting to the rest of the group who seemed to have appeared behind the trio, glaring daggers in her direction. The owner arrived just in time, and apologized profusely for his assistant's behavior before ordering her to help Harry with his books. The counter girl quickly rang up all the books and said hastily, "Three hundred fifty galleons, ten sickles and twenty knuts."

Harry opened his sack of coins and counted three hundred fifty one galleons before placing them loudly onto the counter, putting a feather-light charm and shrinking them to fit into his pocket.

Afterwards they headed over to Amanuensis Quills, where Draco grabbed two quills of each type. Blaise settled for a set of Pheasant quills whilst Harry bought a set of each quill, Pheasant, Eagle and Phoenix. He, however, did not buy Peacock quills because it reminded him of the time where he had to answer fan mail for Lockhart back in second year. Once bought, he handed a fourth of the quills to Dudley and another fourth to Petunia.

At Scribbulus Writing Instruments, Harry bought a year's supply of parchment and ink before distributing them to Dudley and Petunia, leaving some for himself. Then he bought the two a Pewter, Brass, and Copper Cauldron at Potage's Cauldron Shop.

Next at Slug &amp; Jiggers Apothecary, Harry walked in with the group, leaving the Guardians to stand watch outside the store along with Sirius and Remus. Snape joined the group in buying several potions ingredients. The pale and queasy look on Petunia and Dudley's face were enough to send the group into fits of laughter. As if they hadn't seen frog brains or horned slugs before.

Entering Eeylops Owl Emporium, Dudley's eyes widened at the sight of owls perched within cages. There were Barn Owls, Brown Owls, Screech Owls, Snowy Owls and Tawny Owls. Dudley didn't know which to choose; they all seemed to be great. Ron had mentioned he bought an _Athene noctua _named Pigwidgeon, or Pig for short. Harry told Dudley he had received a Snowy Owl named Hedwig from Hagrid, the half giant groundskeeper of Hogwarts. Hermione stated she hadn't needed an owl since Hogwarts had its own Owlery, and so had bought a Kneazle named Crookshanks instead.

Harry told Dudley that he did not need to choose an owl, that there was nother store that sold pets. But Dudley declined and so he settled for a Tawny owl and named it Iris, while Petunia settled for a Barn Owl and named it Odin. Soon they arrived at Wiseascre's Wizarding Equipment and Harry bought the Evans two of each product.

Finally, the group reached Ollivanders. As usual, it was filled with loud or boisterous noises, instead it was quiet, calming with a bit of a mysterious aura lingering around.

"How may I help you? Ah, Mister Potter. I was wondering when I would see you again."

"Good morning Mr. Ollivander. I would like to purchase a wand for my cousin and my aunt."

"Ah yes, Petunia and Dudley Evans, or should I refer to Dursley as your last names?"

"Evans would be fine." Petunia smiled.

"Very well. I'll be back."

The group watched the shop owner rummaged through shelves before pulling out two thin and long boxes. He blew the dust off the lids before revealing the wands to them.

"Here we are. Eleven inch stiff red oak wood with dragon heartstring for Mister Evans. And a ten and a half inch swishy birch wood with unicorn tail hair for Missus Evans."

They both picked up their assigned wands before a wash of warmth emitted from the wand, through their hands and into their bodies. They didn't notice smiles appearing on their faces until Mr. Ollivander clapped in delight.

"Wonderful, wonderful. Now please remember. The wands choose the wizard or witch – never the other way around."

"How much will it be Mr. Ollivander?"

"Fourteen galleons will do Mr. Potter."

Harry paid for the wands and they left the small shop with a wave to the shop owner.

"Now here's where the fun begins." Harry said, clapping his hands excitedly.

"To –"

"To Quality Quidditch Supplies!" The boys roared before making a dash towards the mentioned store.

Harry laughed and watched as the crowd made way for the boys that rushed by.

"I'll get a wand holster for the both of you so you don't have to keep holding onto your wands."

They rest of the group finally made their way into Quality Quidditch Supplies and laughed when they saw everyone hovering around the latest model.

"Boys, the model hasn't changed yet. It's still the Galaxy 01." Pansy sighed tiredly.

"They say it'll be out soon! But we don't know when." The twins groaned, looking wistfully at the model.

"Actually, I think I could get a couple of them for us before they put it out." Harry stated.

The male teens blinked large wide eyes at Harry.

"I'm sort of investing in the shop remember?" Harry reminded them.

Soon Harry was crowded with pleas of getting them each a new broomstick. Laughing it off, Harry told them he will see what they could do. And he left them to the model to talk to the shop owner.

"Hi, I'd like to speak with Cyprien Derrick."

"This is he. Whom may I ask am I speaking with?"

"Harry, Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you." Harry said, putting a hand out for a handshake.

The owner kept from blubbering like a little fan girl before shaking Harry's hand.

"Hello Mister Potter. What can I help you with?"

"You see, I've invested stocks for this shop under the Honorable Black Family Name, and I was wondering when you can give me an update on the Galaxy 01 model."

Derrick excused himself before walking into the storage room, coming out a few minutes later with several parchment paper in hand.

"I see you've invested fifty thousand galleons in the shop Mister Potter. What would you like to know about the Galaxy 01?"

"I would like to know when it be coming out, the model's manufacturing company, its capabilities, the quality and comfort of the model as well as the charms and features on it."

"Of course. It says here as you can see," he lays out the parchment paper before Harry before continuing, "the Galaxy 01 will be in stores around New Years. The manufacturing company, Ellerby and Spudmore, the one that created your Firebolt, is now testing out the broom. It is made from reed wood with Chestnut and Holly twigs, made specifically on All Hallow's Eve night of the full moon, or what the muggles call Halloween's full moon night. Like the Firebolt, it has an unbreakable braking charm, superb balance and precision, hovers at a reasonable mounting height when the rider lets go, and includes goblin-made ironwood that provides power, stability and a non-slip foot grip. However, though rumors state it's as fast as the Firebolt, it is actually slower than the Firebolt by about fifteen miles, making its speed at least one hundred and thirty five miles per hour. There _is _a slight cushioning charm included. Because the Galaxy 01 is named after being one of the best for its maximum range in height and not speed, the price is less than the Firebolt's maximum price of twelve hundred galleons. I'd say the Galaxy 01 is around a thousand galleons, give or take a couple galleons."

Harry was not impressed. He'd rather buy everyone a Firebolt than have a Galaxy 01, which seemed to be a knockoff of the Firebolt.

"Thank you for your time." He said, before returning to the group.

"Well Harry? What did the owner say?"

"It's a cheap knockoff from the Firebolt." Harry said deadpanned. "It's practically the same thing as the Firebolt, except it climbs higher and it's fifteen miles slower."

The teenagers wore downfallen expressions when they realized they'd gone gaga over the newest model for no good reason.

"I'll be back in a second." Harry promised them, before returning to the owner.

"Is there anything else I can help you with Mister Potter?" Derrick asked.

"Yes, do you see those boys and girls?" He asked, turning to look at his group of friends.

"Yes, what do you need me to do?"

"I want a Firebolt for each of them as a Christmas present, add an extra one for a boy that isn't here with us today. I want it nicely wrapped, eight wrapped with green and silver bows and wrappings and six wrapped with red and gold bows and wrappings, one wrapped with blue and bronze bows and wrappings respectively and you can choose the appropriate duo colored combination for the last broom for my male cousin. Add extra protection charms on them, the highest protection charms you can find – ones that disable curses aimed. I also want cushioning charms added to them, and these charms and protections had better work or I'm walking away from my investment." Harry said, seriously.

Derrick was quickly nodding and jotting down Harry's order. It would not help his store if the Boy Who Lived had anything bad to say about it, even if it was the only Quidditch Supply store in Diagon Alley.

"It will cost extra for the extra protection charms Mister Potter." Derrick informed him.

"I will pay the price." Harry said.

"Next, I want four sets of Nimbus 2001s, make it ten brooms for each set. Same procedure, but the wrappings must be done in blue and bronze, red and gold, green and silver, and yellow and black - cleanly and nicely. Understood?"

"Yes Mister Potter." Derrick replied, as he scribbled down the last of the order. Oh boy, were the companies going to be happy with such a large order!

"Follow that up with eight sets of Quidditch gear, of the best quality, and two more sets of Quidditch equipment. Include sixteen more Quidditch gear for the sixteen brooms I've decided to send as presents. I don't want anything less than the best. I also want to include sixteen broomstick servicing kits for the Firebolts and two broomstick servicing kits each for the four sets."

"Now, how much will that cost?"

Derrick quickly went to calculate the total before turning to Harry with the receipt.

"Your order is the following: twenty-four thousand galleons for your Firebolts, included with extra protection charms, forty-five thousand three hundred and twenty galleons for forty Nimbus 2001, forty-eight hundred galleons for twenty-four Quidditch gears, same for cost for twenty-four broomstick servicing kits, and four hundred galleons for the Quidditch equipment. Correct?"

Harry nodded to confirm his order.

"Well, the total will be…. seventy-nine thousand three hundred and twenty galleons Mister Potter. Would you like to pay now or put it on your tab?" Derrick asked, showing the cost to the teenager.

"I have a tab?" Harry looked surprised.

"Of course. Putting your purchases on your tab requires your signature to remove the cost directly from your bank in Gringotts. Of course, it would have to be willingly signed by you because the receipt and quill are all spelled for that." Derrick explained.

"I'll do that. I don't want to bother counting out all those galleons." Harry laughed.

"Very well Mister Potter." Derrick took out several parchments and spelled the receipt to attach to them.

"I will sign as the sales manager, you will sign here as the sales person and would your friend agree to sign as a third party witness?" Derrick asked, mentioning the person standing directly behind Harry.

The teen whipped around thinking he was caught, his hand to his chest, above his rapid heart beat, his eyes wide with a tint of fear and surprise before he calmed down.

"Oh, it's you Egidio."

"Yes, do you have to spend this much?" Egidio looked cross.

"Yes I do. You don't understand how much they mean to me now. Besides I think Hogwarts needs new Quidditch equipment and broomsticks. If you saw them back in first year, you'd understand why. That's why I'm donating it to them." Harry smiled.

"I understand, but was there a need to do so for Hogwarts especially? For all the houses? I thought you disliked anything Dumbledore related now."

"Yes, I hate that man very much." Harry hissed. "But, that doesn't mean the school and houses will get punished from my bias against _him_."

"Very well. I will sign as a third party witness." The guardian said, putting his signature onto the parchment paper. The document glowed a golden yellow before it rolled itself off and was wrapped neatly in a bow.

"I want the Nimbus 2001's, including the eight sets of Quidditch gear, two set of Quidditch equipment and eight sets of broomstick servicing kits sent to Hogwarts no later than September 1st. You have one month."

"Yes, of course."

"And you have until Christmas Eve to send the rest of the order to Malfoy Manor, spelled to not open unless I am the one that opens it."

"Yes, of course."

"Could I write something on a card for the order to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, here's a card for you." Derrick said, already having whipped out one. He knew Harry would do something like this with such a large order.

Harry scribbled something down before handing it over to Derrick. "I want that included with the Hogwarts order. Thank you so much Derrick."

"It was my pleasure Mister Potter."

"Oh, and before I forget." Harry reached into his pouch and whispered to it before he pulled out six hundred and eighty galleons and placing them onto the counter. "This is a tip, for helping me with such a large order and for being truthful about the merchandise. As well as not notifying anyone that my friends and I were not here."

Derrick smiled even wider. "Of course Mister Potter. Have a nice day."

.

.

.

.

.

Harry left Quality Quidditch Supplies with a large smile on his face; he was practically radiating happiness all by himself with that large grin.

"What happened in there Harry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, you were taking quite a long time." Blaise said.

"Did it have something to do with the shop owner?" Hermione looked at her best friend.

"You did seem to take a long time talking to him." Pansy mentioned.

"Was he flirting with you? Because I saw him grinning!" Ron blabbed.

Draco and Blaise stiffened before clenching their jaws. It was like their anger had taken hold of them and caused them to act in unison.

"No, no. I was just asking him more questions about the Galaxy 01." Harry said, letting the lie slip easily between his lips.

"Oh alright then."

Draco and Blaise were seen relaxing considerably after that comment.

"Now where should we go next?" Crystal asked.

"They need some wizarding clothes." Pansy sniffed. "Those muggle clothing would not fit here."

"I see Twilfitt and Tattings right over there." Goyle pointed.

"We better hurry then. We only have about half an hour left until we head to Madam Malkin's to meet up with Tom and the others." Remus reminded.

"Let's go then!" Harry grabbed Draco's hand and then Blaise's before tugging them along with him to the clothing store.

The group reached the shop in five minutes, through the frequent whispers and gossiping crowd. The chatter still hadn't let up even after the group entered the shop.

"Hello there! How can I help you?"

Two assistants stood by the door while the other two were helping other customers with their tailoring.

"We'd like a set of wizarding robes, clothes and shoes for him." Sirius replied, tugging Dudley into the front of the group.

"Of course! We'll get right to it!" One of them chirped before dragging Dudley further away into the store.

The other one turned back to the group and repeated the question once more.

"My aunt needs to have her own set of wizarding robes, clothes and shoes as well. " Harry added.

"Of course. This way please ma'am." The assistant led Petunia further in, leaving the rest of the group to do as they pleased.

"Don't you think you guys should get some as well? To blend in?" Hermione asked, looking at the guardians.

"It is fine, young one. We change our clothing the same way we change our appearances." Egidio said.

"Though the clothes are actually real unlike the glamour." Macaire stated.

"Then why do you keep dressing like that?" Theo asked.

The guardians looked at one another before ducking behind a column within the store. From the group's left to right, the Guardians' clothes changed into Wizarding robes.

"Is that better now?" Alandair asked, huffing that he had to change into meager humans' clothing.

"That draws less attention now." Pansy exclaimed.

Petunia and Dudley walked back to them five minutes later.

"All done?"

"Yes, magic makes everything a lot quicker. All they had to do was measure us, and they weren't _even _measuring us themselves." Petunia said in awe.

"They just walked around us hmming and nodding." Dudley added.

"Yeah, they do that." Draco said, as an afterthought.

"Well, at least they have your sizes. It makes choosing clothes a lot easier. They'll just show you clothes that they think would suit you. While they were walking around you, they were looking at your complexion, your build, your height and many more other factors that would contribute to whether or not a color would suit you." Blaise informed them.

Five minutes of waiting around and the assistants came back with clothes pilled up within their arms and in a large bundle floating behind them. The clothes lined up in front of them, one by one, waiting to be chosen or rejected.

Everyone started given their opinions and soon the group left the store ten minutes later with several bags filled with Petunia and Dudley's clothes.

"We have five minutes to make it to Madam Malkin's." Crystal said, as they waited for Harry to shrink the bags and put them into Dudley's pockets.

"How far are we away?" Dudley asked, surprised that the clothes felt weightless.

"About five minutes away. Don't worry about it." Goyle waved his question away.

"More walking, less talking." Severus quipped as he strode through Diagon Alley with his robes billowing widely behind him.

"How does he –"

"No one knows." Theo said, answering Dudley's unanswered question.

They walked and as soon as they opened the door, they saw Tom waiting them, with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. Lucius and Tesia stood next to him, Tesia erect with attention, occasionally skimming the crowd and Lucius, because Malfoys do not lean on walls or slouch their backs.

Tom scoffed once he caught sight of the large group, "Took you long enough."

"We arrived on time." Harry argued.

"You're the only person that would dare argue with him." Blaise commented, shaking his head as the group moved away from the entrance.

"Come on Tom, Dudley, Aunt Petunia. I'll take you guys to get your measurements." Harry said and he left the group with the two trailing new wizard and witch.

"Wait here." He said, leaving them to stand on the pedestal.

"Madam Malkin? Are you there?" Harry called out.

"Yes dear? How may I help you?" The shop owner left the storage room and arrived at the front desk.

"Could you help my friend and my cousin with a set of Hogwarts robes and shoes? My aunt would also like a set of Wizarding dress robes."

"Come, follow me." Madam Malkin headed over to Harry's relatives after he asked for assistance.

"Repeat your order once more Mister Potter."

"Tom and Dudley both need a week's worth of Hogwarts robes, including the cloak, the uniform, self-ironing robes and self-repairing robes. They will also need two sets of Charmed leather gloves and Dragon-hide gloves. My aunt will just need a week's worth of self-ironing robes and self-repairing robes."

"Of course." Madam Malkin got busy with the measurements, shooing Harry away.

"They should be done about ten minutes." The Gryffindor stated, when he joined the rest of his friends.

"If you guys need your robes refitted, you better do it now. I refuse to come back here once more. It'll take too long when we're busy." He warned.

Quickly as if they had been all lit on fire, all the boys left the vicinity, leaving Harry alone. The girls automatically burst out laughing.

"So you haven't grown?" Crystal asked.

"I have! Just not as much as I would have liked." Harry grumbled.

"So, how much _did _you grow?" Pansy smirked.

"Only two inches." He mumbled.

"It's alright pup." Sirius said, draping his arm over Harry's shoulder. "There's no need to feel inferior. You might be shorter than us in height, but your core is much more powerful than all of ours combined."

Remus cuffed Sirius on the head. "That's not a good way to encourage or make him feel better." The werewolf glared at the animagus before turning to look at Harry. "It's alright cub, we all grow at our own rate. Who knows, you might get taller on your birthday. Remember it's your magical inheritance day."

A smile bloomed on Harry's face. "You're right! I _could_ get taller on my birthday! Thanks Remus!"

The werewolf was enveloped with a hug before Harry was tugged away by Sirius and given a brief, but affectionate pat on the back.

"We're back."

"You're done already?" Ginny looked surprise.

"We're done. We'll wait for fifteen minutes for our clothes to be given to us."

"Where should we go to have lunch then?"

"We have to eat up so we can get started on our training."

"Which estate shall we be heading to first?"

"We'll go to the Malfoy estate in France for the first week. Then we'll go to the Malfoy estate in Florence, Italy for the second week." Lucius said.

"Are we even going to be able to fit five years of school work in just thirty-six days?" Crabbe asked.

"Thirty-six weeks." Harry amended.

"Actually Harry, it's forty weeks and two days." Ginny said.

"Why two days? And why forty weeks?"

"Hello! Harry! Your birthday is on July 31st! We're not going to be training on that day! You have to have a great birthday! So that will be the day we'll be taking a rest."

"August has thirty-one days Harry. That equates to four weeks and three days. We subtract one day to celebrate your birthday, so it's forty weeks and two days." Neville said, having calculated the time frame.

"Won't that mess up my inheritance? I'll be going through the day twice." Harry looked worried, and he should. He heard from others that going through a magical inheritance was painful. He did _not _want to go through pain twice.

"You can only go through a magical inheritance once." Luna said. "You cannot go through it twice. So don't worry about it."

"Fine, but I don't want my birthday to be celebrated the second time around." Harry frowned.

"Deal." The girls chimed, before smiling.

"Here you are Mister Potter. Your friend's, cousin's and aunt's clothing are done. The rest of your friends' clothes will be done in five minutes. So if you all will follow me to have them checked out." Madam Malkin cut in.

Soon all the clothes were paid for. Petunia and Dudley kept thanking Harry profusely for spending his money on them. Harry waved away their gratitude.

"Don't worry about it. We may not be blood relatives, but you've been there for me when I was a child. This is the least I can do." Harry smiled.

"It's the only thing he _will _do for you lot." Tom growled.

"Come now Tom. The same could be said for you." Harry smirked.

"My six to their every day for your first eleven years." Tom snapped back.

Petunia and Dudley paled at the memories of treating Harry harshly whenever they had been in the presence of Vernon. Harry frowned at their discoloration before scolding Tom.

"Hey now! I gave you a chance. I gave them a chance. I believe you can do the same. Is that clear? I want a fresh new start. I don't want people I _care _about to hate each other. That is not going to fly in this family."

Tom turned away before muttering an apology to the Evans.

"Now, let's head to Gringotts to get started on the plan to get rid of Dursley." Tom said, his eyes flashing red with delight.

Harry sighed. "You'll get to do with him whatever you wish and however you want. However, you should not be so impatient. Patience is a virtue."

Tom scoffed before walking towards Gringotts.

.

.

.

.

.

"_This _is the Durmstrang School you mentioned?" Tesia asked, looking around in wonder.

"Yes, now let's head to Karkaroff's office before he senses our… unwanted presence." Lucius sniffed before walking down the hall.

Tesia continued to look to and fro, waving hello and saying greetings to the portraits as they pass by. "Magic really is a strange thing." She smiled. "Strange, but wonderful – interesting even."

Lucius knocked on the door twice before shuffling was heard.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" came a gruff voice.

"I came to inspect your school of course. What else?" was the reply.

"You do not have reign over Durmstrang, only Hogwarts." Igor spat.

"Ah, so I do not. However, someone has wanted to visit you for a long, long time." The silky voice drawled, amusement easily heard.

Lucius stepped back to allow Tom to be seen. Karkaroff's eyes widened in fright.

"M-My Lord." He stuttered, quickly bowing. He stood still as Tom brushed by him to enter his office. Only when the small group had entered did Karkaroff move. He stuck his head out looked from side to side before closing the door behind him. He turned to face the trio, Tom sitting in his seat, Lucius and Tesia standing beside him, who seemed to exude power, darkness and an air of respect.

Lucius waved his wand, casting a silencing charm in the room. Tesia stepped from beside Tom and walked around the room, touching anything and everything, all the while murmuring to herself.

Karkaroff could not keep his eyes off of Tom, even though he knew nothing about the female stranger who wore strange clothing.

"Why have you not come to me Karkaroff?"

"M-My Lord. The Ministry of Magic has kept a watch out for me. They've been monitoring my movements. I was restricted to limitations."

"Oh? Your limitations have been set for the past fifteen years?"

"Yes, My Lord. Please forgive me." Karkaroff quickly bowed once more.

"I think your delusions of having the Ministry breathing down your neck is nothing but just delusions." Tom began, his voice soft.

Tesia snickered from the bookshelf before turning to browse the books. Lucius subtly took a step back, awaiting Tom's great explosion of anger and terror.

"However, two years ago when I had rebirthed into my form, you were not there. Where were you? Where has your loyalty gone?"

"My Lord. I was not aware that you called for us."

"Not aware?"

Karkaroff nodded his head before bowing even lower.

"Not aware?!" Tom shouted, pushing the seat backwards.

Durmstrang's headmaster shrank back in fright.

Tom walked up to Karkaroff before lifting his chin up with a finger and making eye contact.

"I have called for all of my most loyal followers, Igor Karkaroff."

He let the man's head drop back down before circling him like a lion would a prey.

"Lucius was there, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson. You claim you were my most loyal follower, yet you were absent in my resurrection. What say you now?" He hissed, almost in parseltongue.

"Please forgive me My Lord. My loyalty only lies with you." Karkaroff whimpered.

Tesia flashed before him before bending down to look into his eyes.

"Scared are we?" she giggled before patting his head.

"Oh I'd love to hear your screams and shouts. I haven't seen any action in such a long time." She whispered with a smile on her face.

Karkaroff's eyes widened even more in fright. _Who was this person? How did they appear so fast? And without any sounds?!_

"I think you should be focusing on how to get your Dark Lord to forgive you instead of worrying about me young one." She said before standing up and continuing her peruse of the room.

"My Lord, my apologies. Please forgive me."

"Oh no no no Karkaroff. Groveling will not do you any good." Tom laughed. "I should punish you Karkaroff. However, I am feeling in a good mood today. So I shall not."

"Thank you My Lord. Thank you." Karkaroff chanted, kissing the shoes Tom wore.

"Uh, uh uh. I said I wouldn't punish you. I never said my acquaintance cannot. Think of it as a small mercy."

Tesia's eyes flashed a golden yellow before she increased the gravity around Karkaroff, plummeting his body against his marble floor. The marble cracked with each passing second with the added pressure before Igor's body was forced down even more. Tesia released her hold on the Death Eater, and the floor ceased to crack. However, there was an imprint of Karkaroff's body beneath him.

Blood pooled around his body from the marble edges. The wizard groaned before he coughed up a dribble of blood. Wiping it away, he forced his body into a bowing position when he realized this was his only punishment.

"Thank you My Lord. Thank you." He croaked, his throat feeling the urge to cough up more blood.

"Now Karkaroff, before we leave. I need your assistance. I need you to write up two transfer letters to Hogwarts, stating that Dudley Evans and I are to be a part of Hogwarts for the rest of our education. You are to have my name given as Athos Eldrid. We will be entering as sixth years. Understood?"

"Y-Yes My Lord." The wizard choked out around the blood pooling in his mouth.

"I want a letter of acceptance in no less than three days Karkaroff. Get to it."

Tesia walked up to the wizard as he tried to get up from the ground.

"Be still." She commanded before waving her hand all around his body. The blood disappeared from the floor and from within his mouth. The wounds on his body closed up and the marble floor fixed itself.

"Now, I think you have a job to do."

.

.

.

.

.

"How about Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour?"

"You'll be full on ice cream?"

"Dobby and Winky will be setting up tea for us at three." Harry said.

"So we don't have to eat too much." Draco added.

"But we need something that will fill us up. We're supposed to be training soon."

"Fine. How about we head to France and see which restaurants to eat at."

"I quite liked eating at _L'Argent Cygne_." Harry said, remembering all those mouth-watering dishes.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" Severus suggested. "And make it quick Harry, we're blocking the road."

"I think they're doing most of the blocking, seeing as how they're stopping WHENEVER THEY SEE ME." Harry shouted, causing the crowd to scurry away. He let out a huff of irritation before Draco and Blaise calmed him down.

"Blaise, can I speak with you?" Harry asked, grabbing the olive-skinned boy's arm before dragging him away, much to Draco's protests.

"Why are you acting all touchy feely with me? You know I'm with Draco."

"I believe comfort comes in most forms." Was the vague answer.

"I'm slightly irritated right now, so I'd appreciate it if you gave me a straight answer instead of beating around the bush."

Harry watched with surprise as a flush darken the Slytherin's cheek.

"I- I actually… I like y-you." The Slytherin said, clearing his throat.

"Harry..? Harry!"

The Gryffindor looked at him with surprise.

"You," Harry licked his lips, "You do know I'm with Draco now don't you?"

"Yes I do. I was planning on asking for your permission to court you when we meet at Hogwarts at the start of semester. However, I did not think Draco would reach you before I did – and a good two months earlier at that." He confessed.

"Draco!" Harry shouted.

The blond rushed towards his boyfriend's side before glaring at Blaise. "What did you do? If you did something –" he threatened.

"No, stop. I only called you over to ask you a couple of questions."

"Which would be?"

"Don't be smart with me. Okay, one. Did you know Blaise had a crush on me?"

"No, I had no clue until this summer."

"And with good reason. The past three years were all about hearing you talk badly about Harry and his friends and the Gryffindors. You did not even think of Harry in a romantic sense until fourth year began. But I knew you couldn't understand why Harry got under your skin like he did. And no, it was not because he brushed off your offer of friendship Draco. When I mentioned his name, you would get all up in my face with a sneer. So I couldn't mention anything about Harry to you."

Harry's face was screwed up in silence and thought.

"Blaise, I like Draco." Draco puffed up at the confession. "But," then the blonde deflated. "I don't know why, but something about you draws me to you. You know what I mean?"

"Yes I feel the same way."

"Then how is it I feel the same way to both you and Draco?" Harry asked, looking confused.

"I don't want to cheat on Draco, but I know I have something for Blaise." He looked at the Slytherins, blinking back tears.

"Why am I so emotional all of a sudden?" He wailed. "I'm acting like such a girl."

"No, Harry you aren't." Draco wrapped Harry in his arms, cooing.

"You're just stressed about everything, first the news about you and Snape, the truth about Dumbledore, now the Dursleys and finally coming up with plans to overtake Hogwarts from underneath Dumbledore's thumb. I'm surprised you've held up so long." Blaise smiled, running his hands through Harry's unruly hair.

"Stop." Draco hissed, "You're going to mess it up even more."

"What should I do?" Harry asked.

"Whatever you want, I'll understand Harry." Blaise said.

Harry turned to look at Draco who nodded his head in agreement.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, hoping his magic will give him an answer.

He reached deep down to his magical core and released a sliver of magic. He felt his surroundings' magic; there was about three people by the store just several feet away from the trio, people were continuously looking around, but not before stopping for a few seconds to window shop. He directed his magic towards Blaise and Draco and felt them shudder – their magical auras wavered at the magic that draped over them.

Reaching just slightly within their core's area, Harry let his magic do the work. His magic reached out to Blaise's and Draco's core, drawing out a strand of their own magic. He felt them react to one another before coiling together to check compatibility. After a few seconds, the trio felt as if their entire body had exploded with fireworks. All three shuddered before Harry's magic dispersed.

"W-What was that?" Harry whispered, his knees buckling and head feeling as light as a cloud.

"I think your magic accepted both of us as your… um… "

"Your magic reacted with theirs and accepted them as being compatible." Macaire replied, when he felt the magic around the environment change noticeably.

"So, I'd have to date the both of them?"

"You can say that, but you don't have to force yourself to choose." Macaire reassured him.

"Easy for you to say. You don't know how I'm feeling right now." Harry said, blushing when the Slytherins eyed him with a worried look. "It's nothing."

"Draco, I will also accept Blaise as a part of this relationship. Do you have any disagreements?"

"No, I love you very much my little lion. I shall learn to love Blaise too."

"Thank you Harry, but I'm a bit, if not, old fashioned. So I would like to ask your permission to allow me to court you."

Harry nodded his head with a smile. "Alright. I accept Blaise."

"I shall do the same. My father would be most displeased that I had not followed tradition at all. Harry, would you allow me to court you?"

"Yes, I accept Draco."

Draco moved away after he said those words.

"What's wrong?"

"We're not allowed to touch you during these two weeks of courting." Blaise informed him.

"What?" Harry cried out aghast. "No touching?"

"No touching, kissing or anything of intimate gestures." Draco said. "We are however, allowed to send you presents to show you that we have stability for the relationship."

"It's a bit like courting before the male asks for the female's hand in marriage." Blaise said. "Except, it's not that serious for us when it comes down to dating."

Harry nodded his head before frowning, "No kissing for two weeks."

The boys laughed. "Is that what you're upset about?"

"Of course!" Harry cried out indignantly. "Wouldn't you miss being with me for the next two weeks? And with our plans, will that end up as fourteen weeks of no touching?!"

"No Harry. Just two weeks, meaning the two days we'll be using the time turners to go back in time. So those count as well."

"Fine. Let's get back to the others for lunch then. I think we've have them waiting too long already."

"Agreed." The Slytherins chorused.

"I suggest we go for _Olýmpou_, I hear the food's quite good there." Remus smiled.

"Any objections?" No one voiced their disapproval.

"Well alright then. Where is _Olýmpou_?"

"Hah, we actually walked by it on the way to _L'Argent Cygne_." Remus chuckled.

"Oh, is that the restaurant with the Greek architecture?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, that's the one. The food is almost as well cooked as the food in _L'Argent Cygne_, so I don't think there will be a problem with ordering. The staff can communicate in any language, so it will be easier for the children to order for themselves. However, they are also very famous, very big on celebrities and is a five star restaurant. So, it might be a bit difficult to have a table for such a large group." Remus winced.

"We'll see. If they don't allow us in, we'll go somewhere else."

The group headed over into an alleyway before dissipating away and into the streets of France.

"There. Right there." Remus said, pointing out the restaurant.

_Olýmpou_ 's exterior design was that of a Greek temple. In the center of the pyramid shaped roof was the sign Ολύμπου. Large white columns held the roof high up above all other buildings. Instead of large open spaces between the columns there were, between the columns, glass walls, which allowed people to look in and diners to look out.

The group walked up to the entrance before standing in front of the maître d'.

"May I help you?"

"Hi, I was wondering if you have three to four large tables available today." Lucius spoke up.

"I'm sorry, but here at _Olýmpou_, you need to reserve six months in advance to be able to dine here."

"Oh alright. I suppose I'll be taking Harry Potter away to dine at _L'Argent Cygne_. He did mention he preferred it before I gave the option to dine at _Olýmpou._" Lucius stated, inwardly smirking when the maître d's eyes widened in surprise.

"Come Harry, let's leave this establishment."

"Yes Lucius!"

The maître d' turned and spotted the lightning bolt scar when the Gryffindor turned to exit the restaurant.

"Wait, Monsieur Malfoy. Perhaps I can squeeze you and your group in on the second floor, where the VIP and celebrities are allowed. After all, not many celebrities fill the second or third floor during midday. I'll check for you. Please wait a moment." And the maître d' rushed off.

"Very Slytherin of you." Harry laughed.

"Of course. Did you not remember that I come from a long line of Slytherins?"

"But did you have to use my name? Wouldn't yours suffice?"

"Yes. It is true the Malfoy name is French. However, the name Harry Potter will always live on in history."

"Malfoy's right mate." Fred said, ruffling Harry's hair.

"When it comes down to choosing between the two of you –"

"People will always choose you. No offense Mister Malfoy." George said.

"Think nothing of it. I should get used to having the famous Boy Who Live as an acquaintance now, and perhaps even more?" he said, looking towards his son whom had blushed under his gaze.

"Monsieur Malfoy. The second floor is open for you and your group. I hope you and Mister Potter will have a great dining experience. Ariadnê," he motioned for the hostess to come over. "Please take our guests to the second floor."

The hostess wore a tight, form fitting deep ocean blue, plunged v-neck dress with a black vest over it, though it hardly covered her assets at all. Her outfit included a pair of three inch sapphire heels, a small diamond necklace, pearl earrings and a silver bracelet. Although she wore light make up, her lipstick was the only thing that seemed to be glaring red at them. Her teal eyes had widened before glistening in what seemed to be excitement when she heard she was to be taking the group to the second floor.

"Please, come this way." She purred before sashaying up to the second floor.

The group already had a bad feeling about her once they'd seen that gleam in her eyes, but they reluctantly followed her up the stairs rather than calling for another hostess to escort them there.

"Here are you tables and here are the menus. Can I suggest something light to start off your meal?" She smiled, hands brushing up against Blaise's when she withdrew them from placing the menus on the table. Harry shot a glare in her direction, which had not gone unseen by his table mates.

"I think we'll have your Hummus III served with both the pita and fresh vegetables. Please follow it up with Spanakopita II, some Garlic Feta Dip and your Chef's special Stuffed Grape Leaves." Blaise said, subtly moving away from her as she got closer to him.

"Anything you would like to drink?" she purred.

"Please give us some Mint and Chamomile Tea?" Draco said, interrupting her 'moment' with his best friend.

The hostess turned to glare at him but her eyes widened when she met the gaze of the pale Adonis.

"Of course dear. Might I recommend the Citrus Sangria? Non-alcoholic of course. Personally it's my favorite." She smiled as she walked over to Draco, leaning over to point at the drink listed on the menu.

Draco deftly turned his head in the opposite direction, catching Blaise's slightly relieved, slightly amused look and Harry's glare of death.

"No, just what I ordered please."

She grimaced before fixing it over with a smile. "Of course. Your order will be here shortly."

"I hate that woman." Harry growled, as soon as she left the vicinity.

"Did you know there's a bar here?" Ron blurted, trying to deter Harry's angry rant.

"You will not have anything alcoholic on my account." Remus's voice drifted over from four seats down the table.

"Yes Remus." Ron replied.

A few minutes later, the hostess returned with several servers and waited for the servers to serve everyone before she grabbed the remaining two dishes and placed them in front of Blaise and Draco herself.

"Enjoy." She said, "subtly" running her hand over Draco's.

Draco quickly snatched his hand away before rubbing it along the tablecloth once she walked away.

"Merlin, she gives me the shivers."

"Let me disinfect it for you." Harry said, reaching over.

"You can't Harry, not for two weeks." Draco said, wishing he hadn't asked to formally court his boyfriend. Yet, he did not want to go against tradition and have his father find out he had not dutifully courted his boyfriend.

"Why not for two weeks?" Pansy asked.

"Blaise and I have Harry's approval to court him for the next two weeks." Draco informed them.

Coughing was heard from the tables beside them.

"Formally court?" Hermione squeaked from the third seat to their right.

"Both Blaise _and _Draco?" Theo questioned from the second seat to their left.

Sirius moved in what seem to be a disapproval gesture, but Remus held him down and hurriedly whispered into his ear. His actions drew jealousy from Lucius, but Sirius sent a smile to the blond which the blond seemed to approve.

"If Harry wants to date them both, then they have my permission. All we can do is be there to support him." Remus said, frowning at his friend's immediate reaction to hearing those words from Draco's lips.

"At least they're formally courting him." Sirius said, trying to be optimistic.

"Yes, I heard it all." Macaire replied. "Harry had his magic check for compatibility and they both passed! So they were able to ask for his permission to court him."

Sirius settled down even more. If his godson's magic accepted the two Slytherins, who was he to say he could not date both boys?

Dudley turned to look at his mother. "Is homosexuality a norm for the Wizarding World?"

Petunia shrugged her shoulders before Severus cut in to answer. "It is, however it is not widely shown in public. Mostly because purebloods want their line to have an heir."

Dudley nodded with the information before turning to look at Neville who had nervously looked around all over when they had breached the topic of 'dating' and 'courting'.

"Are you shy Neville?" he teased. "Never had a crush before have you?"

"Shut it you." Neville glared, pink cheeks flushing. "And I have had a crush before. I was just too nervous to do anything about it. Now, I don't have anyone I fancy, so you shut it."

Dudley grinned in amusement. Maybe getting to know Neville would be interesting.

"What would you like to order as your main dish?" Ariadnê asked, as she stood directly behind Harry, completely ignoring the fact that the teen was glaring daggers at her and wishing to damage that fake nose of hers.

"We'd like to have the Greek Chicken Pasta, Spinach and Feta Pita Bake, Greek Penne and Chicken, the Moussaka, and Grecian Pork Tenderloin." Draco began.

"Include the Greek Style Garlic Chicken Breast, Grilled Salmon with Avocado Dip, Garithes Yiouvetsi, Spinach Casserole, and the Greek Couscous." Blaise continued.

"Please add steamed mussels with fennel, tomatoes, ouzo, and cream, Souvlaki, Greek Orzo Salad, and your Greek Pasta Salad." Harry quickly finished, shoving the menus at the hostess.

Ariadnê looked affronted at the action before holding her anger in and walking away with a brief nod.

"I think you've upset her." Ginny giggled, Luna soon joining in when her eyes had returned to normal from their swirling, misty white.

"Harry, have you noticed the interior design of this restaurant?" Hermione gushed.

Of course the only thing Hermione would find most interesting is books, information and the like. But, once looking around, Harry could see what had captured Hermione's interest.

In the middle of the floor was a large fountain with a female statue sitting on the ground holding a large vase as water poured from it. Above her were baby statues with wings holding their own vases, yet water did not pour from those. Aside from the female statue, a statue of an oak tree where several spouts of water poured into the air, raining down on the fountain to create mini waterfalls.

The walls were lined with plants, and hanging plant pots filled with trailing vines. The windows hung thin silky drapes that fluttered whenever the wind blew. In the corner, the group could tell, was an open space for live musical entertainment. A harp, grand piano was set up. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling and wind chimes hung on the doorways leading to the second floor balcony.

Overall, the interior design was impressive.

"Look Harry. Do you see those symbols lining the walls?"

Looking around, Harry finally noticed what Hermione talked about. There was a lightning bolt, a triton, a skull, a pair of wings, and many more symbols. On the opposite side of the wall were animal symbols engraved.

"Do you know what they stand for?" Hermione asked.

"No."

Hermione looked at him with a scandalized expression. "That symbolizes Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Hera, Aphrodite…."

Harry zoned out when Hermione began to list out all the names of the Greek Gods and Goddesses and what they symbolized.

"Honestly Harry, pay attention." She said, snapping her fingers loudly in his direction.

"They're really into the whole Greek theme huh?"

Hermione looked at Harry. "You've seen such an amazing place yet that's the only comment you can think of?"

"Well, if it wasn't for that hostess, I'd have a better appreciation of this place. Besides, isn't a hostess supposed to show the guests to their tables and then leaving?"

"Yes, they are." Crabbe grumbled when he caught sight of Ariadnê returning, followed by their servers.

Once the food was placed in front of them, the servers left, only one remained however and he had to stand there in order to refill their drinks.

"Could you refill my tea?" Draco asked, motioning for the server to come. Harry had turned too to hand the server his tea cup so the man didn't have to lean over their seats to pour their drinks.

"I'll do it!" The hostess gushed, excited to be able to do something for the pale and blonde Adonis figure.

In her hurry to serve Draco, she pushed the other teapot over, spilling its contents. Harry gasped before instinctively blocking his face with his hands from the scalding liquid. A collective gasp was heard before laughing ensued.

Instead of Harry being burned from the hot tea, his magic had somehow deflected the contents and had it pouring towards Ariadnê. The hostess shrieked before dashing off in tears to change her outfit.

The server was muttering apologies here and there and was still even when the maître d' showed up from all the commotion.

"What is going on here?" he asked angrily, looking sternly at the server.

"It wasn't his fault!" Harry defended. "The hostess almost poured hot tea all over me, but my magic had it deflected back to her."

"My apologies Mister Potter. I will have a talk with Ariadnê, this I promise you."

"Aren't hostesses or hosts supposed to leave their guests and _not _hover around shamelessly flirting with their customers' lovers?" Draco and Blaise glared to emphasis the annoyance they felt. Since they had to act like proper purebloods in front of the woman, now they decided to become the proper purebloods they were when they were dissatisfied with an establishment's services.

"Yes, I am so very sorry about this. I will have her removed from the premises if you wish. This meal shall be free of cost. I am so very sorry Monsieur's and Mademoiselles."

"I don't take kindly to having others flirt with my lovers. However, we will be paying for the meal, since there was no harm done." Harry announced.

"Thank you very much for your kind words sir. I will personally be speaking with Ariadnê and I _will_ have her fired. Such behavior from a staff member at a five star restaurant is deplorable." The maître d' promised.

"Very well. You are dismissed. We'll call for you if we need some assistance." Lucius said, ending the conversation.

They watched as the servers and maître d' left the floor before bursting into conversation.

"Lovers Harry?"

"I didn't know you had it in you!"

"You handled it splendidly Harry. The both of you too Draco, and Blaise."

"Why did it seem like we were just there as an afterthought?" Blaise whispered behind Harry's back.

"I think it's because we were." Draco whispered in return.

The group settled into their meal, finished, received the check, paid for it and left the building.

.

.

.

.

.

"Come now, we must return home and start packing for a week's worth of clothing and necessities. I doubt you would like to stay in the same clothes for a week." Lucius stated before they all dissipated to Malfoy Manor.

"Tea's at three! So meet in the sun room!" Harry called after them before heading towards Draco's bedroom with the blonde.

In about an hour, everyone had had their things packed and ready to go. They sat in the sun room sipping tea and talking over what the plan would be.

They would be blocking all floo network access. No one would be able to enter or leave the manor, so it was literally boot camp all the way through. They would spend the entire time brushing up on all the years' workload before moving on. However they all agreed that if they were able to finish through all five years earlier than the allotted time, they would get a head start on the sixth year workload. And it should be easy considering they have several people who had already gone through the work when they were students.

"Doesn't how many times you turn the time turner corresponding with every hour?" Neville suddenly asked.

"Yes, it does." Hermione reply.

"You want us to turn the time turner a hundred and sixty eight times?" Crabbe said, unable to comprehend how they'll be able to keep count.

"Do not worry. Just turn it three times and I will do the rest." Luna calmed the group.

After planning for several more hours, dinner was served and soon everyone was running around making sure they had everything they could even need.

"Is everyone ready?" Lucius asked.

"Yes." they chorused.

"Very well. Let's head over to the manor then. Time's a wasting."

One by one, dragging their luggage into the fireplace, they shouted, "Malfoy Manor, France!" before whisked away into the green flames.

Once everyone had arrived, Hermione distributed the time turners. "Four people per time turner everyone, just throw the chain around your necks and keep a hold of your belongings."

"Egidio, Alandair, Macaire, Tesia. Formations please." Luna chirped before standing outside of the group without a time turner on her.

"Luna, you should get in here." Harry reminded.

"Oh no Harry. Remember? I promised I would make sure we'd all get through time safe and sound. Don't worry. They're here to protect us remember?" she said, motioning towards the guardians whom had form the rest of the pentagon around the group.

Harry bit his lips, worried but he knew if what Luna was true, he would believe her. There was no doubt in his mind that Luna wasn't lying and so he nodded his head and threw the chain around himself.

"One minute until ten." Hermione announced.

Luna looked at the guardians who nodded their affirmation to begin the process. In unison, the five spread their arms out, took a deep breath and began chanting quickly.

The group of witches and wizards were only able to catch a couple of words from their chants."

"Prostatév̱o̱ … pollaplásios chromos … evdomáda… asfalí̱s … omáda … mageía … frourá … dýnami̱ … gnó̱si̱ …"

Hermione ordered them give the time turner three turns once the clock had struck ten in the evening, before watching the past speed before them. But because there was no one that lived in the Malfoy Manor in France, all they saw the rise and setting of the sun seven times and the moon eight times before everything stopped.

Removing the chains, Hermione quickly checked the date before confirming that they had indeed gone back in time, a week back.

"Now, I've included an extra eight hours." Luna replied, as Egidio walked over to keep her steady on her feet. "You had best use this time to settle down and rest for the night because tomorrow is when we start working hard."

She nodded for Egidio to take her to her room and the rest of the guardians followed behind, Alandair bringing up the rear with the rest of Luna's baggage.

"Luna's right." Ginny said, "I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

Silence ensued before everyone dispersed to find their own rooms.

Tomorrow would be a long day.

.

.

.

.

.

: Thank you for your comment! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

lovingsiri: Thank you for your continual responses and support! It means a lot to me.

Kigen Dawn: Haha! I hope others felt the same way you did. It's very sweet of you to feel what you did, with my writing being the cause of your emotions. I actually took a long time to think of how to get those two together. But, I'm glad I wrote it out like that. I think I'll be including details of what happened to them, but more gradually within the next few chapters of course! Keep reading! Enjoy!

Magic Freak: Thank you so much! I hope you keep reading (:

AnnaKuznetsova01: Thank you! I hope you liked my Thanksgiving special! :D Even though the chapter had nothing to do with Thanksgiving! Haha.

Hey all! First off, Happy Thanksgiving! Hope you're with your friends and family, safely at home. I'd like to give thanks to everyone who's been reading my story and has kept me writing for such a long time. Thank you all very much! I would also like to give thanks to my family and friends; of course I'll be doing that tonight for dinner. Hahaha!

Anyway, wow, I almost freaked when I thought I wasn't going to be able to upload Chapter 12 two days ago. I was actually going to have it uploaded Monday morning, but the site wouldn't render correctly, and so I had to upload it the next day! I hope you guys enjoy the Thanksgiving special! It took me only two days to write this chapter! You can say I was on a roll! Or not. Whichever it is! :D I'm just glad I finished writing about their 'Bonding Weekend'. Took too long to finish writing about two days, but hey! A lot of things happened, so I'm glad I'm done with it.

So, I was thinking I might speed through their training process because writing about their entire studying regime would be too much of a hassle, and might confuse you guys, unless you guys could keep up, But I'll make sure to include some details whenever I mention it in the next chapter!

So please review, comment, whatever you want! :D Don't be shy, I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	14. Tedious Week I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; it's all J.K. Rowling. I do however, own this story's plot! **

**Chapter 14**

**Tedious Week I**

_~ Previously in Bonding Weekends Part II ~_

_Removing the chains, Hermione quickly checked the date before confirming that they had indeed gone back in time, a week back. _

"_Now, I've included an extra eight hours." Luna replied, as Egidio walked over to keep her steady on her feet. "You had best use this time to settle down and rest for the night because tomorrow is when we start working hard." _

_She nodded for Egidio to take her to her room and the rest of the guardians followed behind, Alandair bringing up the rear with the rest of Luna's baggage. _

"_Luna's right." Ginny said, "I'll see you all tomorrow morning." _

_Silence ensued before everyone dispersed to find their own rooms. _

_ Tomorrow would be a long day. _

**. . . . . . . . . . . . **

Several knocks at the door roused the sleepy couple from their sleep. However, staying half-awake and hearing no sounds for a few minutes, they took it as their cue to continue sleeping. After a couple of seconds of drifting near unconsciousness, another knock echoed in the room.

"Draco… you get it…" Harry whined, pulling the duvet above his head.

"No… it's too early…" Draco complained, following his boyfriend underneath the covers.

The two did not hear the door open and a few quite snickers.

"Ready Gred?"

"Ready Forge."

"Steady… and …"

"_Aguamenti!" _

A jet of clear water burst from the tip of Fred's wand, soaking the two teens, now screaming from the sudden frostiness of the rude awakening.

"_Stupefy_!"

"_Ducklifors_!"

A soft thud against the carpeted floor and loud quacks roused the boys from any further sleep. They sat on the bed merely looking dazed at the sight before them.

One twin was stunned while the other was gone, turned into a duck. That duck was currently sitting on the stunned twin, quacking angrily at the young teens. Finally processing what had happened, the Slytherin and Gryffindor burst out laughing, drawing attention from others down the hall.

"What's all the noise?"

"Isn't it a bit too early to get up?"

Neville had peeked his head into the doorway, still wearing his Gryffindor red and gold pajamas. Blaise stepped out from behind the Gryffindor and walked into the room, overstepping the stunned body and the angry duck. One hand reached up to ruffle his already messy hair and the other reached to cover his mouth from a yawn, while trying to blink away the blurriness from sleep. His pajamas were unbuttoned showing a bare chest with a nice six pack and his pajama bottom was hung low on those hips that had Harry gaping with his mouth wide open.

"Little lion, I think you're drooling." Pansy murmured from the doorway. She had on her sleep robes, tied delicately around the waste with slippers to match. Though the Slytherin was annoyed at being awoken at such an early time, which was only seven twenty in the morning, she could not help but smile at the sight of Harry hurrying to close his mouth to rid himself of further embarrassment.

"I think you should turn him back." Ginny yawned, before blinking rapidly to keep awake.

Harry chuckled weakly. "You don't know how do you?" The redhead asked.

Shaking his head, Harry admitted to not knowing the reversal spell. The duck quacked even louder and beat its wings into the air, as if rearing to attack.

"_Immobulus_." Blaise whispered, and the quacking stopped.

"Good, now I think we only have forty minutes to get ready before breakfast. I suggest we use this time wisely to start the day and _not _return to sleep." The olive-skinned teen replied, staring sharply at Harry who smiled weakly in return.

A small thud was heard from the doorway and everyone turned to see that Neville had fallen asleep standing up and was now kneeling against the doorway to hold himself up.

"Neville, wake up! We best get a move on before all the hot water is used." Ginny said, shaking the Gryffindor by his pajamas.

"Right… hot water." The teen mumbled before stumbling towards his room and shutting it behind him.

"Forty minutes." Blaise warned once more before shooing the girls to their rooms.

He stopped in front of the doorway, turned around and smiled at Harry. "Good morning." He greeted, before he closed the door behind him.

"That was eventful." Harry grumbled before he threw off the soaking sheets.

"Dobby!" Draco called and a loud resounding pop was heard.

"What can Dobby be doing for the young masters?"

"Could you put new sheets onto the bed, dry our pajamas after we remove them and dry the bed for us?"

"Of course, Dobby be doing it quick and easy!" And with a snap, everything was completely dry.

"Thank you. We'll leave the clothes in the hamper then." Draco said before ducking into the bathroom.

"Yes young master Malfoy." Dobby squeaked before disappearing with a pop.

"We should share the bathroom," Harry advised as he headed to the sink, "Since you take so long."

"I beg your pardon Potter. A Malfoy has to look his best every day, not scruffy like that bedhead of yours." Draco sniffed, as he stepped into the shower.

"Hey!" Harry cried out indignantly. "I'll have you know, I like it like this! It makes a statement!" he concluded boldly.

Draco poked his head from the showers and gave the Gryffindor a long look before quirking his eyebrow. "Really? That's all you can come up with?"

Harry turned to retort before his voice was stuck in his throat. He nearly died and gone to Heaven when he saw the water droplets clinging onto the ends of Draco's wet blonde hair. The water slipping and sliding down Draco's chest and over the ridges of his well-formed abs, no doubt received from all those Quidditch practices. Draco used his fingers to comb his damp hair back from his eyes and Harry nearly swallowed his tongue as he watched those muscles flex from the movement.

"Enjoying the show Potter?" Draco teased as he leaned against the shower's walls.

It snapped Harry out of his dreamy daze and with a brilliant flush, and a low sultry chuckle from Draco, Harry quickly turned back to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush. Slowly glimpsing up into the mirror, he caught Draco's striking silver eyes returning his look before he hastily looked down at the sink and brushed his teeth.

Merlin, was it getting hot in there.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good morning Harry." Hermione chimed before elbowing the drowsy redhead by her side.

"'Morning Harry. Nice night?" The teen yawned, before making an effort to sit up straight.

"'Morning 'Mione. 'Morning Ron, nice night indeed."

The rest of the group trickled in as Harry and Draco made their way over to the two empty seats beside Blaise. Harry settled into the seat as Draco, like the gentleman he was, helped push it in for him. Smiling broadly at the blond, Harry thanked him for his gesture before turning to Blaise.

"Good morning Blaise. You didn't wait for my return greeting before." Harry said.

"Yes I know, but we were losing time. So I figured you'd greet me under less compact circumstances." Blaise replied.

"Ah yes, the whole Slytherins must look their best even at their worst thing, am I correct to assume such?" Harry said.

Draco snorted besides him in amusement. Blaise seemed to look amused as well.

"Yes… that is correct." He finished, before smiling at Harry and turning to greet the others.

"Where are the twins?" Remus wondered, noticing the two vacant spots at the table.

"I'll… go get them." Harry said, before rushing off.

He opened the bedroom door, quickly muttering, "_Rennervate._" Towards the stunned body and hoisted the frozen duck into his arms, muttering an incantation to unfreeze the duck but another to stun the duck afterwards.

"Merlin Harry…" George groaned, rubbing his the back of his head; surely a bump has formed as he dropped onto the carpeted ground.

"It's time for breakfast. I assume you and Fred have already gotten dressed and ready for the day before deciding to prank Draco and I, so let's get them before they start eating.

If Harry looked weird holding a duck in his arms, George didn't bother saying anything, just in case Harry decided to cast another charm on him, or have Draco do it in his stead.

"Ah George. There you are." Remus replied, noticing the redhead. "Come, it's time for breakfast."

"Where's Fred?" Sirius asked. "Is he behind you?" He leaned over to the right, trying to look beyond the dining room doorway.

"No actually. I thought he was already here." George answered.

"Look what I found!" Harry beamed. "I found a duck!"

"A duck? On my property?" Lucius questioned, eyeing the animal in the teen's arms.

"Yes! It was in my room when I went to get George!" Harry chirped.

"Leave that animal in the back, or better yet, give him to one of the house elves. I bet it would taste delicious for dinner." Lucius said.

Draco, Blaise, Ginny, and Pansy choked in laughter. Neville, although the boy had fallen asleep at the last minute, also held back from laughing as he knew who the duck was.

Lucius frowned. "I don't see what's so funny about having a stray animal roaming about my manor. It would be best to leave it outside or have it as food."

"Father, that's one of the Weasley twins you're currently speaking about."

The elder blonde looked perplexed before narrowing his eyes at the snickering children.

"Is there something I should know about?" he hissed.

"Do not blame me! It was Harry who threw the charm at him." Draco confessed.

"Thanks a lot Draco. You're my hero." Harry replied blandly.

"Is this true pup? Transfigured Fred into a duck did you?" Sirius smirked. "Thatta boy!" he encouraged.

"Not likely." Remus reprimanded, cuffing Sirius on the back of his head. "Now, hand him over." He ordered, opening his arms for the duck.

Harry offered the duck to the werewolf and Remus walked over to the empty seat and placed the duck down carefully. Quickly muttering a counter spell, Fred reverted back to human and glared annoyingly at Harry.

"You know, even if you knock me unconscious, I knew what you were about to do." He stated.

"Yes," Harry nodded, "But that will teach you to wake me up like that."

"Now now. No more pranks." Remus warned, "It's time to get serious now. There's no time for fun and games."

Nodding their heads, everyone quickly went to work piling food onto their plates once breakfast appeared onto the table.

"I'd recommend eating as little as possible, young ones." Egidio warned, before he piled some sausages onto his plate.

"Why's that?" Harry asked.

"You should heed his warning. Egidio does not warn others unless it's of importance." Tesia replied as she dribbled syrup over her pancakes.

The teens looked at each other warily before splitting the food on their plates into halves and then eating. Soon, everyone was finished and it was eight forty in the.

"Now, everyone will run laps around the manor." Tom ordered, pointing his finger towards the doorway.

"What?!" The teens exclaimed.

"That's not part of the plan!" Harry shouted.

"We have to run laps?!" Pansy shrieked.

"That's right. Laps. You know, what muggles do to exercise? And what Quidditch players do to boost their stamina?" Tom explained.

"I'm surprised you knew a muggle exercise." Harry quipped before prancing away under Tom's death glare.

"Tom, that means you too." Luna replied, walking forward and dragging the Dark Lord by the wrist.

"You will unhand me Miss Lovegood. I will do no such thing." He ordered, but his orders went unheard.

"Unhand me this instant!" Tom instructed, earning a piercing white swirly stare from the short Ravenclaw before him.

"You dare order me around?" she asked with a husky voice underlying the soft tinkling tone.

Tom looked stunned before narrowing his red eyes at her. "Yes, I dare say I do."

Quirking those blonde eyebrows, Luna's grip on Tom's wrist tightened before dragging the struggling wizard outside the manor against his will.

"You will unhand me and apologize for making me look like a child in front of my own followers." He commanded.

"As if you aren't a child yourself." Was the reply before Luna released her grip on his wrist. He gingerly felt the aching spots before realizing her iron grip had created red rings around it, as if bounding him to her.

Hissing in petulant angry, he healed the bruises and joined the rest of the teens, leaving the adults to stand on the sidelines.

"You best change your clothes." Macaire suggested, "It will not do to move in those outfits."

"These are the only things we've got." Pansy replied, standing akimbo. "Did you really think we'd dress in anything lesser?"

"No offense Weasleys, Hermione." She quickly added. Sometimes it was hard to remember that now, not everyone around her wore such high quality clothing.

"Could you change us into something then?" The twins asked. "That thing you did at Twilfitt and Tattings."

Macaire turned to look at Egidio, who gave him a brief nod.

"Very well. Boys on one side, girls to the other." He watched as they warily walked to their places. "Come on now. We haven't got all day." He rushed.

"Be warned. The outfit you are about to wear is for training."

"Training? I thought we were just exercising!" Ron moaned.

"In order to keep up in dueling, your stamina must be in tip top shape! That way you won't lose your breath when you're shouting spells at the opponent!" Remus shouted.

"Unless you _want _to get hit with a stray spell!" Sirius added.

"No!" The teens echoed, their volume hitting the animagus at full blast before their turned their attention on the white haired Guardian who was instructing them on where to run.

"Now, I took the liberty of scouting the area." He began.

"Without my permission Macaire? My, my. What invasive guests we have. Taking liberties where they have none." Lucius said.

"Don't be like that Lucius." Sirius scolded, "They're only doing what's best for the children."

"Do not speak to me as if I don't know what's best for my _own _child." He snapped. "I had a hand in raising him."

"And a good lad he turned out to be." Sirius nodded.

"Was that sarcasm?"

"No, I was merely stating the fact." Sirius shook his head as he shook hands in front of him in denial.

Lucius eyes him suspiciously before turning to look at the teens.

"Now, you see the entrance down there?" Macaire pointed in front of him.

The teens stretched their necks to spy Malfoy Manor gates a great distance from where they stood.

"Yes…" they answered warily.

"Good, good. Now, you see that garden in the back?" he motioned again for the teens to look. They nodded their heads.

"Good, good!" He repeated, clapping his hands.

"Now, I want you guys to run ten laps." He ordered, his expression now serious.

"Ten laps?!" the teens exclaimed.

"Ten laps _while _saying the spells you know out loud. It's to train your stamina and your breathing technique."

"Now, hand over your wands." Macaire ordered, placing a hand out in front of them.

Tom narrowed his eyes at the white haired guardian. "And what if we refuse?"

Macaire's eyes gleamed wickedly in the sunlight. "Then your punishment _will _be in the hands of the other three guardians."

He motioned to Egidio, Alandair and Tesia a few feet away from them. Egidio was standing with his legs apart, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes carefully studying each and every one of them – as if he was reading their physical body stats. Alandair had a sneer on his face – though it might be due to being unable to be beside his lover at night. So the second guardian was clearly in no mood to be defied. Tesia was rocking back and forth on her heels, a smirk widely present across her face with her eyes alight in childish excitement. Scarily, she seemed the most dangerous of them all.

"Understand?" Macaire asked, turning back to face the Dark Lord.

Tom muttered underneath his breath before a brief blowing of the wind alerted him that his outfit had changed.

The Slytherins boys wore a black wife beater engraved with the Slytherin house emblem on the spot above the heart and green cotton sweatpants that had a silver snake wrapped around the right pant leg. The Gryffindor boys were also sporting a similar look, though they had on a white wife beater engraved with the Gryffindor house emblem on the spot above the heart and red cotton sweatpants that had a golden lion stitched from the right thigh down.

The Slytherin girls wore a silver sports bra with the Slytherin emblem engraved on the spot above the heart and a silver cotton sweatpants with a green snack running up the side of their left pant leg. The Gryffindor girls wore a red sports bra with the Gryffindor emblem engraved on the spot above the heart and a red cotton sweatpants with a golden lion stitched from the left thigh down.

Only Luna and Dudley seemed to the odd balls amongst the teams. Luna had her house colors perfectly portrayed in her outfit, with a blue sports bra engraved with the Ravenclaw house emblem and blue cotton sweatpants with a bronze eagle spread across her bum. Dudley was the only one wearing a gray hoodie with gray sweatpants.

And that was not the worst part. It was the only good thing about the outfit. All the teens had on ankle weights as well as wrist weights and waist weights. Ankle weights were accurately made up of two percent of each person's weight, wrist weights were one percent of each person's weight and the weights hanging around their waists made up three percent of each person's weight.

"Sorry." Macaire apologized. "I do not know what house you are in, but it will change accordingly once your house has been established."

"You mean we're going to be doing this during the year too?!" Ron squawked.

"Pull yourself together! We're trying to take Dumbledore down!" Neville said, and with his words, he rallied the rest of the group of teens – reminding them that they were doing this to take down the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"And is that _really _what you're worried about Weasley?" Pansy shouted. "Do you not see the weights we're carrying?!"

"It will be a good measure of how well formed your stamina is." Egidio explained from several feet away. "That way when we add on more weights, it will really be considered training."

"This," Alandair motioned to their get up, "is just a warm up. Though, where we live, this is not considered much of a warm up." He sniffed.

"Hand over your wands." The white haired guardian repeated after his lover had stopped talking.

After several seconds of grumbling, the teens reluctantly placed their wands in Macaire's hands.

"Very good. Now, you have about ten minutes to run ten laps which consist of a good five miles." Macaire stated, clearly reading to begin the training.

"Ten minutes for ten laps?!" The teens shouted.

"You're right. Ten minutes is far too much, how about I drop it down to five minutes?"

The teens paled even more.

"Now you're just being unreasonable!" Theo argued.

"But we've never had to exercise before! Can't you give us some leeway?" Crystal pleaded.

Macaire looked amused with all the angst swirling around the teens. In fact, it seemed as if he relished in it, if those green eyes of his were to clue the teens into it.

"Very well. You have fifteen minutes. _Only _fifteen minutes." He repeated, interrupting the protests that were about to begin.

"You will have refreshments as you finish your last lap and a five minute cool down. So it would be best to stretch now before you pull a muscle later." He warned and immediately everyone set about stretching their arms, legs, muscles and any other part of the body they believed they would be using their muscles for.

Ten minutes later, Macaire had drawn them a starting line and had they lined up behind the white line.

"Ready… three… two… one…" He whistled and the teens sprinted down towards the entrance gates.

.

.

.

.

.

"Severus…" The elder Malfoy began.

"What is it?" The wizard asked, turning to look towards the blonde.

"The Dark Lord will be most displeased when he has finished his… exercise." Lucius began, looking at the potions master from the corner of his eye.

"Do not worry. I have stocked up on potions to ease their pain. But I will not be distributing them whole to everyone. They will not build up the tolerance that way, so only a couple of drops in their refreshments will do." Severus replied, heading back towards the manor with a billowing of his black robes.

"Remus, Sirius, what do you think?" the blonde asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Think about what?" The wizards chorused.

The blonde continued after he watched the teens reach the gates.

"Which one will be the first to finish of course. No doubt it will be Draco. He's been practicing for Quidditch ever since he was just a child."

Sirius had this gleam in his eyes that Remus knew he wouldn't like.

"Harry will be the one to finish!" The animagus contradicted. "He's the world's youngest seeker in the century! He's had Oliver Wood training him for the past couple of years. He'll be done before any of them finish their lap."

Remus sighed. He knew this would happen, father and godfather playing favorites.

"Do you not think your Lord will finish first Lucius?" Remus asked.

"I am sad to say I do not believe that will happen. My Lord is anything but athletic. He has the mind of a strategic king, but not the body of an athlete." Lucius muttered quietly, knowing if Tom were to hear those words, he would not be thrilled.

"Well I think my Duddikins will be the first." Petunia replied in the small lapse of silence between the three men.

"Why do you think so?" Remus asked.

"He's been exercising since he was younger, mind you. When he was twelve to be precise. He did not exercise in that fat suit for nothing." Petunia said. "My Duddikins told me it got easier to exercise when the fat suit stopped becoming an obstacle in his movements."

"Still spoiling your child I see." Sirius bit out. He didn't like it when Petunia had turned on Lily for being the only magically gifted child when they were young, and he still couldn't believe the reason for her jealousy was due to the fact that she herself had lost her magic when she received it just a couple of months before Lily entered Hogwarts.

"You'd understand if you had a child of your own." Petunia retorted, instantly not enjoying the wizard's presence.

A flash of pain skirted across Sirius's face before it was gone in a flash. "Well, just so you know. In the Wizarding World, there is such thing as male pregnancies."

And with that last comment, the animagus turned his attention back towards the group of running teens, leaving Petunia to digest the new piece of information.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Stupefy_."

"_Expelliarmus_."

"_Wingardium Leviosa_."

"Funny…" Hermione huffed, "… that you would pick that."

The group laughed at the blush growing on Ron's face.

"Well, it's no guess that," Ron took in a large breath, "Harry would choose _Expelliarmus_."

"Well, how about guessing Blaise's?" Harry asked, his breath at a near normal pace. He thanked Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor, who allowed him onto the Quidditch team first year and had Oliver Wood to train him for the past couple of years – not that he enjoyed it of course.

All heads turned to each other as they thought while spitting spells out from their mouths.

"_Confundo_?" Ginny guessed.

"Or how about _Densaugeo_?" Neville asked, laughing at the expression Hermione was sporting.

He knew he wasn't the only one who laughed. Everyone seemed to remember during third year where Draco threw that spell, hell bent on Harry receiving it when Hermione ended up being the target as the spell was rebounded. Her front two teeth grew past her collar before she had to run to Madam Pomfrey to get it shrunk.

"_Draconifors_?" Harry contributed, as they reached past the manor.

"No, that's something Draco would say." Pansy said, shaking her head.

"I don't hear any spells young ones!" Macaire cried after them when they neared the middle of the manor.

"_Episkey_!" Theo cried.

"_Finite Incantatem_!" Fred hollered.

"_Incendio_!"

"_Expulso_!" George shouted.

"_Fiendfyre_." Harry guessed, continuing on with the game.

The teens looked at him in shock.

"What? There's no harm in muttering spells without wands." Harry shrugged. "Besides, that's probably what Blaise was going to say. Right Blaise?"

The Gryffindor turned to look at the olive-skinned Slytherin with his big emerald gaze. Blaise smiled.

"Yes, I was about to say that."

"Are you saying that to please him?" Crystal asked, as she ran up to Blaise's right side.

Blaise turned to look at her. "Why, I would never lie to please someone." He looked out her outrageously before turning to grin at Harry.

"I lied." He whispered as if speaking about a conspiracy.

Harry grinned, earning Blaise a smack on the head from Crystal.

"Anyway Harry. You didn't know you could say spells wandlessly?" Crabbe asked, from behind.

"You can also do magic wordlessly too." Goyle added.

Harry looked surprised. "But I thought those were just rumors."

"No, if a wizard or a witch is strong enough, if their core is strong enough, they will be able to do magic wandlessly and wordlessly." Tom explained, from a few paces in front of the group.

"So you're saying you can do it." Harry shouted in return.

"Yes. Yes I can." Tom responded. "That is why I refuse to think of any spells at the moment."

"If you practiced Harry, I think you can succeed." Hermione encouraged. The others nodded.

"We might as well try together." Luna replied. Her running looked more like skipping on air.

"Dudley, why are you being so quiet?" Harry asked.

"I don't really know what you lot are talking about. I was a non-magic folk just a day ago."

"More like a couple of hours ago." Ginny amended.

"Don't worry. We'll teach you and soon you'll catch up to us." Neville said, trying to lift the teen's spirits.

Dudley sent him a surprised look, which Neville rolled his eyes at. "I can be nice if I want to." Neville laughed before facing forward.

"How many laps has it been?" Crabbe wheezed. His stamina was quickly draining, as was the group's, as they wasted more and more oxygen shouting out spells rather than containing the oxygen to waste less energy to run.

"Nine… and a half…" Goyle answered, sucking in as much oxygen as he could.

"Don't worry." Harry said, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Once we reach the Manor's entrance, we're done for the day."

"Hopefully." Ron grumbled.

Their legs felt like wet noodle, their arms felt like jello and their lungs felt like it was burning up in flames. Their faces were flushed red from the exercise and the sun that was beating down on them. No matter how much they were sweating, it did nothing to help cool their body down. But, no one dared to complain in case they were rewarded with more laps. They didn't even complain even when they were far far away from the four guardians, but something in them told them they would hear it anyway even from a far distance.

With a last spurt of their waning energy, the teen finally crossed the white line, dropping down onto the soft grass alongside the path they were running on. Loud intakes of air and huffing and puffing were heard. The adults only looked on in amusement.

Macaire walked up to them and smiled giddily.

"You were correct to change the time to fifteen minutes. You have past the ten-minute mark as you started your seventh lap. You barely just made it on time finishing your tenth lap. In fact, you arrived exactly on point."

"Just… on the… fifteen minute mark..?" Theo quickly gasped out the rest of his question, clutching his chest to breathe in the sweet, sweet air.

"Yes. However, this will change soon understand? This is merely a warm up to get your blood moving." Macaire assured passing out their wands, smiling at the looks of horror etched on the young ones' faces.

"Why… are we … doing this again?" Dudley asked, as he slouched over his bended knees.

"Did Sirius and Remus not explain to you properly?" Macaire cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"I did not think… stamina had anything… to do with casting spells!" Dudley insisted.

"Oh but it does. Without stamina, how can you hope to best a wizard who is much faster, much stronger, and much more powerful than you?"

"How do you… even know so much… about wizards and magic?" Hermione asked, her eyes looking up at the guardian curiously.

Macaire merely smiled at her question before walking away. Remus, Sirius, Lucius. Severus and Petunia took his place, each holding two cups of refreshments before having the rest levitated before them.

"Here you are. There's a muscle relaxant potion added to your drinks." Severus informed the teens, who greedily took the cups and drained it of its contents.

Murmuring thanks to the adults, the teens laid onto the grass breathing sighs of relief as they felt the potion working through their bloodstream. They continued staring up at the sky in silence. The adults left them alone to their break.

.

.

.

.

.

"Draco won that race." Lucius concluded, as they left the teens alone.

Sirius snapped his head to the side with eyebrows furrowed in contemplation. Remus just thought Sirius was busy thinking up an argument to refute his lover's claim.

"Harry won." Sirius replied stubbornly. He gripped the cups he held tightly in contained anger. Lucius looked at him in amusement before with a frown. He had imagined that Sirius would throw the cups onto the ground and soon he would look at the trash with disdain, wondering how his lover could dare dirty his property in such a way.

"My Duddikins won." Petunia sniffed, crossing her arms across her chest. Though her stance looked quite ridiculous with the empty cups hanging from her hands.

Remus put his hand on his forehead and shook it with an exasperated sigh. These adults can really act like children. He quickly sent the cups towards the kitchen to be washed before the china could be discarded in a sudden burst of anger.

"Well, this argument is going nowhere." Petunia concluded.

"You're right, it isn't." Lucius sneered.

"That's why Remus should tell us who won the race." Sirius said, turning to his best friend.

"Technically, it wasn't a race. It was just an exercise regime that the Guardians formed without the teens' knowledge." Remus smartly informed them.

His explanation was met with blank stares before comprehension surfaced and then soon followed by anger.

"We were not talking about whether or not this was a training regime for them or not." Petunia said angrily.

"Just tell them Draco won." Lucius demanded.

"No! Harry won! Tell him Remus." Sirius said, waiting for his best friend to back up his claim.

Remus sighed once more before looking up at the arguing trio.

"Hermione won alright?" His declaration stunned the trio.

"Not the boys. Not Draco. Not Harry. Not Dudley. Hermione. Hermione Granger. The brunette witch that everyone has declared to be the brightest witch in Hogwarts, if not in a century." He pointed directly at the girl lying on the grass as he declared her the winner of the 'race', even though it was impolite to point.

"Okay? Now stop this insistent arguing. You sound like children." He calmly said, before turning his backs on their surprised looks and marched back into the manor.

.

.

.

.

.

"Can you imagine doing this every single day? For the next forty weeks and three days?" Crabbe muttered.

"Did you have to remind us of the time we're spending during the summer, and to such a degree?" Goyle moaned.

"I thought you guys would better understand the direness of the situation." Crabbe shrugged.

"Oh, I don't think we have to imagine it." Harry replied, finally catching his breath.

"What do you mean Harry?" Ron asked warily. He hoped Harry was thinking about what he was thinking.

"Harry means to say that perhaps we _will _be doing such strenuous exercises for the rest of the summer vacation." Draco stated.

"Macaire _did_ hint at continuing this during our school year." Blaise replied. "Unless you have forgotten it or had a momentary lapse?"

"No, I have not. But I wished it wasn't true." Ron groaned.

"According to my calculations –" Hermione began.

Two-thirds counterpart of the Golden Trio groaned in exasperation. How did Hermione even begin to do calculations at a time like this?!

She glared up at the sky, knowing that the boys would feel the glare anyway.

"According to my calculations," she began once more, "The distance from the gates to your garden is a good half mile. So if we do self exercising of our muscles, we should be able to decrease our time and increase our speed a good minute after a half a month to a month's worth of time."

"Only so little?" Crystal cried.

"Well, we've only begun to exercise. Draco, Harry and Blaise have done Quidditch practices since first and second year. Ron only started last year. Dudley has done it since –"

"Since I was twelve."

"Since he was twelve, and Crabbe and Goyle have done it as well no? Since third year? Or was it fourth?"

"Third." They chorused.

"Okay, so that leaves just Pansy, Crystal, Ginny, Neville and I."

"What about Tom?" Harry questioned.

"I haven't actually included the Dark Lord in my calculations Harry."

"Yeah, it's not like she went to school with him." Draco chortled before sobering up at the withering gaze Tom threw him.

"I apologize." He quickly said.

"I have done self-training, mind you."

"Even those years you were adrift?" Blaise asked smartly.

"Don't sass me Zabini. I may have made an unbreakable vow with Draco and Harry, but you were not included." He hissed, his eyes bleeding red.

"Oh, we might as well make one together, the four of us." Harry said, sitting up, wincing as his muscles protested with such movements.

"What? You want to make another Unbreakable Vow?" Tom hissed.

"Yes, yes I do. I've declared that both Blaise and Draco were courting me no? Plus, I have feelings for the both of them." He boldly declared, though his red cheeks were the only evidence of his embarrassment at publically declaring his feelings.

"But can we even touch you during this time?" Draco asked.

"We should be able to right Hermione?"

"I've read about Unbreakable vows, however, I have never read about courting laws. But I suppose it won't have any harmful or lingering effects of course. You're not sexually or affectionately touching Harry. It's just to make a vow. It should be fine."

"Ah, Granger and her logical answers." Crystal applauded.

"Hurry up and let's get this over with before I change my mind." Tom glared.

Intertwining their hands together, the quartet each tapped their wands onto the pile of hands before lifting them away.

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle," Tom scowled at the full use of his muggle name, "promise to protect Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and I, Blaise Zabini?"

"I do."

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, promise to hand over Peter Pettigrew and Bellatrix Lestrange over to me, Harry Potter?"

Tom narrowed his eyes, but did not remove his hand from their pile.

"I do." He bit out.

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, promise to remove my mother's existence as soon as possible?" Draco asked.

"I do." Tom grinned sadistically.

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, promise to not harm all muggleborns who are willing to stay in the Wizarding World and learn our traditions?

"I do." Tom answered, surprised the question came from the Malfoy heir.

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, promise to overtake the Wizarding World with the sole idea to protect our traditions?

"I do."

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, promise to help us get rid of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?"

"I do."

"Do you, Tom Marvolo Riddle, promise not to betray Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and I, Blaise Zabini?"

"I do."

"Do you, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, promise to not betray me?"

"We do."

Soon the swirling strands turned a blinding gold color before it disappeared.

"That was pretty easy." Hermione replied.

"It wasn't supposed to be difficult." Pansy stated.

"I did not enjoy you adding more requests Harry." Tom glared at the boy who returned his glare with big wide green puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry." Harry apologized, still looking at Tom through those innocent looking eyes.

"Fine. At least you all promised to not betray me. That is all I could ask for in our agreement." Tom replied.

"So, since we're all buddy-buddy, can we call you Tom?" Theo asked.

"Unless you wish to –" Tom glared hotly at the hand that covered his mouth.

"Of course you can. After all, you cannot call him Dark Lord or My Lord in public." Harry quickly reassured the group.

The Gryffindor pinned the Dark Lord with a look before Tom acquiesced and nodded.

"Do not use it too much." He hissed before getting up and heading towards the manor.

"I think we've rested long enough." Neville replied, getting up and dusting off the strands of grass from his sweatpants. He reached down and pulled up Dudley's raised hand before the two walked back as well.

The rest of the group grumbled at the quick break – which lasted a good fifteen minutes instead of five minutes. They were thankful the Guardians didn't rush them and so they begrudgingly walked back in as well.

.

.

.

.

.

"Good now. Head over to the sun room." Lucius directed. "Two rooms down the hall.

The group arrived to see the adults lined up near the windows. The sunroom was transfigured to look like a miniature classroom, similar to that of the classrooms at Hogwarts.

"Sit down." Severus ordered and everyone hurriedly found their seats and kept silent, eyeing the potions master warily.

"You all will be taught a crash course for the first five years of schooling. I hope, for your sake, that you will be able to pass with flying colors." His onyx eyes narrowed at each and every one of them, though they skimmed over Hermione.

"You will learn the entire first year's workload in seven weeks' time." Severus informed them.

If the gapping mouths were any clue to their horror, Severus took no note of it. He continued on with their planned schedule, ignoring the expressions on their faces.

"We planned for eight weeks' time per year, seeing as how we have forty weeks and three days – two days now, since we're using up today to start. But the adults and I have agreed to push it into seven weeks. By the time these seven weeks are up, you will have memorized each and every one of the subjects you've studied in first year. Your last week will be spent taking exams as if you were a first year. So be prepared." He drawled, his eyes drilling into their heads.

Luna seemed to be the only one besides Hermione that was beaming in delight. The others were pale in fright and were possibly feverishly trying to recall all they knew back in first year.

"But Professor Snape," Luna called out, "We can do the entire year's workload in just five weeks!"

All heads snapped towards Luna in horror.

"What are you doing?!" Ron hissed.

"Are you trying to make us implode?" Crystal whispered harshly.

"No, no no." Luna giggled. "While the guardians and I were chanting a protection spell to help us go back to the proper time, I added a couple of extra spells on my own."

"And that was?" Neville asked, hoping the Ravenclaw would clarify everything before she was hated.

"I added the magic, strength, power, knowledge and a little more towards the protection spell. Because my magic is permanent in the enchantment, we're able to learn, comprehend, understand, memorize and recall twice, if not three times faster, better and efficiently than the average person can. Plus, with the magic, strength and power spell, we're able to do magic more efficiently and more better than the average wizard can." She explained.

"This includes and does not only fall into our physical strength category. Did you not noticed that the average person running ten laps in fifteen minutes in one go when never having to exercise would have done a lot worse than we would have?" She questioned with curiosity.

The group bellowed their thanks and happiness and cheer at the Ravenclaw. Hearing that they've improved even before starting the training had boosted their spirits.

Severus cleared his throats before drawing their attention upon himself.

"Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Tom and I will be your professors for the rest of the summer. The guardians will do their own job. Petunia and Dudley will be joining your lessons and we expect you to learn quickly, if what Miss Lovegood says is true."

"It is true!" she chirped.

"Very well then. I suppose we can push everything to five weeks. And after these five weeks, there will be a week's worth of examination. But mark my words, even with your enchantments, you're going to need to focus and study diligently." Severus's eyes narrowed to further imply the seriousness of the situation.

"Very well now. Here are your books. We took the liberty of withdrawing all Year 1 to Year 5 textbooks from your possessions. And yes, only your textbooks. We will provide parchment paper, quills and ink. Please do not fail us." He sneered.

The teens understood that he was by no means asking them politely but required them to do so.

"If you do not receive an O in each and every one of your assignments, practical _and _exams – well, I don't think you would want to know the consequences of your inability to learn."

With a wave of his wand, Snape had the required textbooks levitated to their desks.

"A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration?" Crabbe read.

"Yes, we will start with that." Lucius replied, strolling over to the black board. Giving the board a small tap with his wand, the chalk immediately jumped up and starting writing down their first lesson of the day.

.

.

.

.

.

After one hour and forty-five minutes of Transfiguration, with Lucius as their professor, and given assignments to finish and hand in the next day. After this lesson, they were given a fifteen-minute break before jumping into the next lesson. The group moved onto another one hour and forty-five minutes of the History of Magic with Remus. The teens stayed awake perfectly well, considering it was not Professor Binns that was teaching them. Before finishing their History lesson, Remus happily assigned them a fifteen-inch paper on Uric the Oddball.

"I can't believe we're only done with two subjects and it's already one in the afternoon." Fred complained.

"I don't see why we have to do this. We're not even Hogwarts students anymore." George sulked.

"It's best to get your basic down pat. The elementary knowledge is the keys to your success." Remus explained, as they all walked towards the dining room for lunch.

"Master Malfoy! We made lunch as planned!" The house elves chirped.

"Thank you Sonia, Chip, Alaeya. You are dismissed." Lucius said, as he moved towards the head of the table.

The house elves bobbed their heads and disappeared. Sirius quickly moved to help Lucius into his seat while Severus helped Tom into his. Both Blaise and Draco pulled out the chair for Harry to sit, earning a beaming smile from the emerald-eyed teen, who blushed heavily under the Slytherins' attentions. Soon everyone was sitting in their seats and happily ate the food served to them.

"What's next after lunch?" Pansy asked.

"You will have an hour of lunch followed by an hour and forty-five minutes of Charms, an hour and forty-five minutes of Defense Against the Dark Arts. After that dinner will be served at precisely five thirty and end at seven. And that will be the end of the day.

"That's all?" Goyle asked.

"Yes, did you wish we push every subject onto you?" Sirius asked.

"No, not really." Crabbe replied, "We just thought you'd teach us more considering we have the enchantments."

"Even with enchantments, we cannot do such a thing." Remus said.

"Mind telling us what our schedules are for the rest of these next five weeks? So we're actually prepared?" Hermione asked.

"Very well." Tom nodded his head at Lucius to take control of the situation.

"Mondays and Wednesdays will be breakfast, your stamina training, Transfiguration, History of Magic, followed by lunch, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts and dinner. However, your stamina training and Defense Against the Dark Arts are an exception because you will be taking them every day. Tuesdays and Thursdays is as follows: breakfast, stamina training, Flying, Herbology, followed by the rest of the afternoon with Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Friday will be free study for the entire day, but this does not mean you shall not be self-studying." His eyes narrowed at all the teens and their smiles dropped like flies, although Hermione's, Draco's, Blaise's and Luna's stayed plastered on their faces.

"Your weekends," Lucius began and everyone groaned. "Your Saturdays will be dictated by stamina training, Defense Against the Dark Arts, lunch, Potions, dinner, a break and then Astronomy. However, your Sundays will be everything from Saturday, _except_ for Potions. I'd also like to remind you that the four Guardians will be your teachers for Astronomy. Please do not feel happy that there is a large gap between Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy. I hope you all will be putting the extra free time to good use. Seeing as how enchantments were provided to speed up your education, we're dutifully making sure that assignments are up to par."

.

.

.

.

.

This was their third subject for the day – Charms.

"Ron! Don't tell me you forgot the wand movements for this spell." Hermione sternly stared at the redhead.

"It might have slipped my mind considering, I'VE NEVER USED IT AFTER FIRST YEAR._" _Ron said loudly.

"Mister Weasley." Lucius snapped. "Is there something you want to share with the rest of the class?"

"No sir." Ron mumbled, before turning to face his feather, which sat mockingly on the table in front of him.

"No? Then I suggest you get to it. You are now, currently, the only person in the class that has yet to levitate your feather."

Ron blushed crimson red when he saw that even Dudley and Petunia had mastered the spell and the wand movements before he did. He swiftly muttered the incantation and the feather wobbly rose up into the air before stabilizing along with the rest of the feathers.

Lucius nodded to everyone's accomplished feat before heading back towards the black board.

"Now, we'll be moving onto the Wand-Lighting Charm, which its incantation is –"

"_Lumos _sir." Hermione quickly answered, before Lucius nodded his head and moved on.

.

.

.

.

.

"Now, for Defense Against the Dark Arts today. We'll be learning about how to cure werewolf bites." Tom said.

He seemed with be preening at the fact that he was now able to take upon the Defense Against the Dark Arts position, even though he wasn't at Hogwarts teaching everyone else.

Remus looked somewhat uncomfortable, yet he understood that the students must learn how to protect themselves if they were, Merlin forbid, ever bitten by a werewolf.

"Now, let's start at the basics. What is Lycanthropy?"

"Lycanthropy is when a person finds him or herself turning into a fearsome and deadly wolf upon the rise of the full moon." Hermione quickly answered.

"Good. Now, how can someone determine the difference between a werewolf and an actual wolf?"

"Ron?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Why did he pick on me all the time?" The redhead frowned.

"It's because you had the audacity to roll your eyes and not pay attention to my lesson." Tom answered from behind him.

"How can you make us feel like children when you look the same age as us?" Ron mumbled.

"It's because I'm technically fifty years older than you all and I have the wisdom to prove it."

"Well, do you wish to have an actual young body rather than a glamour?" Harry asked, as they proceeded to the dining room for dinner.

Tom stopped short and everyone turned to look at him.

"Are you serious Harry? You would do that for me?" Tom whispered, his brown glamoured eyes clouding over.

"Yes, of course. We're a family now Tom. Families take care of one another."

"And Slytherins look out for one another." Draco added.

"Once a Slytherin, always a Slytherin." Blaise reminded him.

The Gryffindors nodded their approval before Hermione walked up and pulled Tom along.

"Don't worry Tom." She smiled. "If Harry says he'll do it, he'll do it. Gryffindor's Honor. Now come on, I'm starving."

She tugged Tom by the hand and they all arrived at the dining room where the table was filled with various foods. Lucius had just dismissed the house elves and they all sat down in their respective seats before eating dinner.

.

.

.

.

.

"Can you believe the amount of homework we have?" Ron groaned.

"Oh Ronald, stop complaining. Without Luna's enchantments, we would've been worse off." Hermione sniffed, as she went back to her books.

"That reminds me. Luna, how did you do it?" Neville asked.

Luna only giggled in reply before continuing to read her upside down Transfiguration textbook.

"I don't think we'll ever get it out of her." Theo replied as he scrawled the answer to one of the questions onto parchment paper.

"Could you pass more parchment paper over?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, fill up my ink jar please." Draco asked, handing over two more sheets of parchment paper to his best friend. Blaise filled it up and passed the blonde's ink jar back over. All the while, Harry was smiling at the both of them, both were busy with their work to notice anything else.

"Hey, did anyone get the answer for the question of whether or not Uric was truly dead when the Augureys started crying around him?" Goyle asked.

"He wasn't really dead, and trying to prove that he was a ghost ended up with him having a ten day long concussion when he tried to walk through a wall." Crabbe answered, scribbling down his Charms theory assignment.

"Anyone finished with Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Pansy asked.

"I'm done!" Harry cried, putting the parchment paper away and pulling the Transfiguration homework towards him.

"Give it here! I want to see if I got the werewolf differences correctly." Pansy said.

"It's fairly simple, especially since there's a picture of each side by side in the textbook." Harry said, as he slid his assignment over to the Slytherin.

"Okay, so for Transfiguration, we just have to understand and write about the alphabet, along with the transformation formula." Crystal said.

"It is influenced with bodyweight, the symbol being a, viciousness being v, wand power being w, concentration being c, and the unknown variable being z." Dudley stated.

"Would you please explain a little more on that?" Petunia tentatively asked. She felt awkward enough being in a class with children a third of her age.

"Of course, so bodyweight is …"

.

.

.

.

.

"Harry, could you come with us for a second?" Draco asked, motioning to the Gryffindor with Blaise by his side.

Harry gave a look towards his friends before standing up. "Sure. Good night everyone."

Everyone repeated their "Good nights" to the trio before the three of them left the room.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, as he followed the Slytherins down the hall.

"Remember how we said we would court you properly?" Blaise said.

"Yes." Harry remembered.

"Well, we found some time during the day to get you your first gift."

Harry's eyes widened when they opened the door to his and Draco's bedroom.

Draco and Blaise retrieved the gift with a quick "_Accio_" and presented their gifts to Harry.

Draco's present was in a box wrapped with Slytherin green paper and a silver bow. Blaise's was wrapped with Slytherin silver paper with a green bow.

Harry took them both and opened them at the same time, so as to not seem like he preferred one Slytherin to the other.

"Oh…" he cooed, "These look amazing."

Draco had gifted him a gold necklace while Blaise gifted him a sterling bracelet.

"We knew you would prefer these over silver, considering Professor Lupin is a werewolf." Draco explained, when Harry reverently picked the two gifts up from their boxes.

"We've spelled them with protection charms. Just in case." Blaise added.

"Wow. These are probably the best presents I've ever received." Harry laughed, stroking the two with tears in his eyes.

"It's really beautiful." He whispered. "What does H.B.D. stand for? Happy Birthday?"

Draco laughed. "No, it's our first names put together as initials. I thought you'd like a reminder of the three of us. Plus, it copies and replays memories you want to keep." Draco shrugged.

"And the charms?" Harry asked.

"Like Draco's gift, this one is also made to be the same. It's so whichever memory you want to keep close to your heart, you can make a copy of it and place it in the charms. Of course, it's warded so only you can open and replay them." Blaise included.

"You're making my gift seem duller by the second Zabini." Draco replied dryly.

"Nonsense. I'm giving Harry the gift of memories with his family and friends while you're gifting him the memories of the three of us together." Blaise said, waving away Draco's claims.

"Thank you. I love them already." Harry smiled. "Could you put them on for me?"

The Slytherins smiled before attaching the accessories onto their Gryffindor.

Harry thanked them once more before they all went to bed.

.

.

.

.

.

Ron groaned when the group met up for breakfast. "There was so much work to do yesterday."

"Oh come on Ron. Last night wasn't too bad." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah. We finished our assignments rather quickly." Harry agreed.

"You can't tell me there wasn't more work compared to what we had first year." The redhead argued.

"Nonsense. Compared to first year, we didn't have the enchantments _and _we have never even studied these subjects before." Ginny countered.

"So really Ron, we're getting a good deal." Neville replied.

"This is just review for us." The twins chimed.

"Review for you." Dudley muttered, before covering his mouth from a yawn.

"You were up the whole night?" Theo asked.

"Yeah." Dudley yawned once more. "I had to review everything before reading ahead and reviewing once more before I went to bed. It was about three am in the morning when I slept."

"The morning training will pick you right up." Draco said.

"Unless you slow down." Blaise chuckled darkly.

"Don't pick on Dudley." Harry reprimanded, raising his hands to rap them on the head.

"No touching Harry." Blaise reminded him, before skirting away from the Gryffindor.

"But this is not in any way sexual." Harry frowned.

"Yeah, he's only going for a beating." Pansy laughed; Crystal laughed along with her.

"Nevertheless," Draco cut in, "No contact is allowed for the next thirteen days."

"Oh right. It technically still counts even though we went back a week." Goyle said.

Blaise and Draco nodded their heads as the teens entered the dining room, said their morning greetings and ate breakfast.

"Harry, have you finished your assignments?" Remus asked.

"I did!" Harry enthusiastically replied, his arm reaching for another pancake.

"What's this pup?" Sirius asked, pulling attention to the bracelet at Harry's wrist.

"Oh, it's a present from Blaise." Harry smiled, "And this is a present from Draco." He pulled out the golden necklace for his friends to take a good look around before concealing the two gifts once more.

"It's beautiful." Lucius commented, nodding his head, approving his son's choice of the first day of gift.

"Yes. It is, isn't it?" Harry beamed, before going back to his breakfast.

"So what did Sirius get you Father?" Draco asked innocently.

The two wizards looked at one another before their cheeks tinted pink.

"Sirius has gifted me a book that I've wanted to read since I've known it was unavailable anywhere else."

.

.

.

.

.

Sirius excused himself before heading towards his room. Leaving the rest of the older wizards to their discussion.

"I think we should increase the time and have no breaks. They're not going anywhere else except for the sunroom. Why should they get breaks?" Tom argued.

"It's to give them some space to relax before moving onto another subject." Remus replied. "They always got a good fifteen minutes at Hogwarts to move from one class to another. Might as well give them this."

"Reviewing before class starts is another way to spend their break." Egidio nodded in approval.

"Fine, I guess this discussion is over."

"Lucius, may I have a moment of your time?"

Sirius had returned from wherever he had been and his hands were nervously twitching behind his back.

Lucius got up and followed Sirius to the corner of the room, away from prying eyes.

"What is it?"

Sirius looked around nervously before finally looking up at Lucius.

"Well, I thought long and hard about what to give you as the first gift for courting you." The animagus began. "I have to admit, I didn't know what to think of. Nothing came to mind. You've got everything you could ever want, and we've dated for so long, known each other for even longer." Sirius paused here, feeling his nerves come back at full force.

"Yes, we have didn't we?" Lucius gave a small smile, which Sirius accepted as a sign to continue on with his speech.

"Well, yes." Sirius cleared his throat before continuing. "So I thought and I thought and I remembered before we were dating, you had a love of books. Not that you didn't still have a love for it while we were dating, but you probably still have it right now."

"Sirius, you're going off on a tangent." Lucius smiled at the animagus's nervousness.

"Right. Well. I remembered you said you wanted to read a specific book, one that was never in stores or sold anywhere. And, only my family had possessions of it since it was handed down generation after generation. And so, Lucius, my first courting gift to you is this book." Sirius revealed the hidden book from behind him and handed it to a stunned blonde.

"Sirius… is this –"

"Yeah. It took me awhile to find it in the Black Family Vault, but it was worth it."

Lucius grew teary eyes to look at the ebony haired wizard and stepped forward, only to step back.

"I really want to hug you, but I can't." He complained, his body tense and conflicted with what his heart wants and what his mind tells him not to do.

"I think a hug is acceptable. It is neither romantic nor flirtatious. Just merely a gesture as thanks –"

Lucius wrapped his arms around Sirius's shoulders and smiled. "Thank you." He whispered.

Sirius smiled down at the blonde in his arms and hugged him around the waist. "I'm glad you liked it."

.

.

.

.

.

After breakfast, they did another ten laps within fifteen minutes. Macaire and the others were very proud of the progress they were making, even though they had only cut their time down by five seconds.

"Five seconds is still progress!" Macaire insisted when Alandair scoffed at the Guardian's praise.

"Now, go get your broomsticks. We will start with Flying for the day." Lucius announced. "And if you don't have a broom in hand, there are extra brooms in the storage house at the far end of the Quidditch field."

All the boys seemed to be jittery with anticipation about how the Malfoys' Quidditch field would look like – all of them except for the Slytherin boys of course.

"Come, you have five minutes to get your brooms and line up in two straight lines with the broomstick to your right." Remus stated, clapping his hands together and the teens made a mad dash for their broomsticks before quickly lining up.

"Now, as Madam Hooch has ordered in first year, put your right hand above your broom and say "Up"."

"Up." The teens shouted and immediately every broom flew straight into their hands, except for Neville, Hermione and Ron.

The three Gryffindors blushed heavily under the attention they were given when Sirius and Remus walked up to them to explain to them what they were doing wrong.

"Even flying uses magic." Remus began. "So take a deep breath, feel your inner magical core, let the magic slowly trickle through your body and say 'Up'."

The Gryffindors did as they were told and soon their brooms fly straight into their outstretched hands.

"Very well done." Remus praised, before he gave out another order. "Mount your brooms, gently kick off when I count to three, hover and then touch back down."

Flying was a huge success after Neville got over his flying scare ever since first year. And soon, everyone was zooming around in the air, with their 'professors' looking after them and telling them to adjust their positioning to increase their speed, or increase their balance and agility.

Next was Herbology and everyone was slowly getting through the explanations of the various plants. Neville on the other hand excelled and gladly helped to tutor the people around him.

"Neville, what is this?" Ginny asked, pointing to a picture in the textbook.

"That's a Venomous Tentacula. It can expel venom, grab living prey and its bite is deadly venomous. You can burn it up with the _Incendio_ spell." Neville explained.

"Oh, okay." Ginny quickly went back to her parchment paper to jot down everything.

And soon Herbology passed. Lunch was a quiet meal as everything was engrossed in eating as much as they could before heading to the next subject, which was Potions.

"I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death." Snape drawled from the front of the darkly lit classroom. The potions master had magically drawn the curtains closed and had tightly shut the windows. The only light given off in the sunroom was the chandelier hanging from the ceiling and the hovering, magically summoned candles that were lit aflame.

"Do you repeat that to all your first year potions class?" Harry asked cheekily. Snape's eyes narrowed before he blatantly ignored that remark from his nephew.

"Now, for your first lesson. You will learn about all the ingredients and which ingredients go into which potions and why. We will be doing this for the entire week and before we start on the first potion, we will have a test. So you best have _each_ _and every_ detail memorized." He stated in a monotone as he slowly drifted his eyes from one teen to the next.

"Very well. Now, who can tell me what I would get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of wormwood, Mister Potter?"

"Powdered root of Asphodel added to an infusion of wormwood with the addition of the Sopophorous bean's juice later in the process makes the Draught of the Living Dead." Harry smirked.

Severus gave a small twitch, which was the only indication that he was proud Harry had studied up on potions before entering the class.

"Mister Zabini, where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, sir."

"Very good. Mister Weasley, what is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Ron paled before stuttering out his answer, "N-None sir. They are the same p-plant and are also c-called Aconite."

Severus stared at Ron for several more seconds before nodding his head.

"Good. It was smart of you all to read ahead of class. Now, read the list of ingredients in the textbook and jot down their usages, their other names, their appearances and description of how to spot them. Lastly, point out which potions they are used in and how they are used for them."

Everyone looked at him and he stared them down. "Well? What are you waiting for? An invitation?" he snapped, before he turned around to sit at the desk.

The scratching of quills against parchment paper echoed throughout the silent sunroom. No one dared to look up from their paper or textbook, quickly copying down everything before the class ended.

"Now, you are to write about the following potions for tonight's assignment: Cure for Boils, the Forgetfulness Potion, Draught of the Living Dead, Wiggenweld Potion and the twelve uses of Dragon Blood - what are the ingredients and how to brew them. Be sure to be knowledgeable because we will start on them as soon as the week is over."

The class groaned, but Petunia was the only one that refrained from doing such a childish act. Although, her slight frown was the only thing that showed her displeasure.

"That is not to say that you should not review other potions as well. I will be questioning each and every one of you." Snape warned before he moved from the desk and made way for Tom to continue on with Defense Against the Dark Arts.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey guys! So I figured I would put up what they would be studying for the first 5 weeks (5 days). I would put up the weekends in the next chapter, and possibly the day before Harry's birthday! :D So I hope you look forward to it. These two chapters will be pretty much basic information. I will speed it up for the next four years' schoolwork after Harry's birthday! (:

I used some of the quotes from J.K. Rowling's storybooks! Just because it worked so well for the chapter! :D So, I'm giving credit to J.K. Rowling's books!

I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review, comment, and criticize, whichever.


	15. Tedious Week II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own this story's plot! **

**Chapter 15**

**Tedious Week II**

_~ Previously in Tedious Week I ~_

_The scratching of quills against parchment paper echoed throughout the silent sunroom. No one dared to look up from their paper or textbook, quickly copying down everything before the class ended. _

"_Now, you are to write about the following potions for tonight's assignment: Cure for Boils, the Forgetfulness Potion, Draught of the Living Dead, Wiggenweld Potion and the twelve uses of Dragon Blood - what are the ingredients and how to brew them. Be sure to be knowledgeable because we will start on them as soon as the week is over." _

_The class groaned, but Petunia was the only one that refrained from doing such a childish act. Although, her slight frown was the only thing that showed her displeasure. _

"_That is not to say that you should not review other potions as well. I will be questioning each and every one of you." Snape warned before he moved from the desk and made way for Tom to continue on with Defense Against the Dark Arts. _

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Finally, it's the weekend!" Ron breathed out, as they arrived for breakfast.

"How can you have so much energy in the morning?" Neville yawned.

"It's the weekend." Ron repeated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes, we know." Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Ron, you do realize that we still have class today?" Harry reminded him.

"And tomorrow." Hermione supplied.

"Or did you forget?"

Ron scoffed. "Of course I remember. How could I forget with a schedule like that? Besides, don't you remember? Tomorrow we have a huge gap between DADA and Astronomy!"

"Astronomy _is _interesting…" Ginny shrugged.

"That was completely irrelevant to the conversation." Crystal commented.

"Well, at least it gives us a reason to fall asleep – looking at the stars and such."

"Yeah, if you want to be reprimanded by either Lucius, Severus, Tom or Remus." Harry laughed.

"It's the guardians that will be teaching us Astronomy. Did you forget that small detail?" Luna asked.

"Oh, that's right." Pansy said, remembering.

"Oh dear, the wrackspurts really have been flying about." Luna murmured, looking above their heads.

"I think I'll be rethinking about taking a nap." Ron paled.

"Good, because I think the four of them heard you." Draco smirked, turning to show the redhead that the four mentioned wizards had their eyes pinned on him.

Ron paled even further and let out an unmanly squeak before diving to his seat and desperately staring at his empty plate, wishing the deadly gazes would just go away.

"Now remember, stamina training, DA, lunch, Potions, dinner, a break and then Astronomy." Sirius recited.

"Does that mean we'll be making potions today?" Blaise asked.

"Yes Mister Zabini. Considering we'll be taking up two periods' worth, we'll be making potions today." Severus answered.

"What will we be making today– sir?" Goyle hastily added, when the potions master turned and raised a black eyebrow at the use of familiarity.

"We'll be making the Cure for Boils. You had better have _Magical Drafts and Potions_ ready at hand for the potion making."

"Then why did we also need _Book Of Potions_?" Crabbe asked, "Sir." He included when Severus gave him the same look as he did Goyle.

"_Magical Drafts and Potions_, Mister Goyle, is a detailed version of how to make a potion. As the _Book of Potions _has the procedure included, it is not as detailed, and therefore, we shall be using that for your own reading if you must brush up on the _surface_ of potion making knowledge." Severus replied, looking at each and every one of them, those eyes of his daring them to actually do such a thing.

"But the Cure for Boils only takes about an hour the most." Pansy pointed out.

"Yes, that is why we shall also be brewing the Antidote for Common Poisons. I hope you had brought your cauldrons along with you."

Petunia and Dudley blanched. "We don't have cauldrons."

"Not to worry." Harry said, waving off their anxiousness. "I bought them for you when we took a little trip down Diagon Alley remember?"

"We should use the Copper Cauldron to brew potions then." Hermione announced. "We'd be saving time – ten minutes to be precise."

"And, that means we'd have more time to study for other subjects." Fred joined in.

"Isn't that correct Professor Snape?"

"I think not. I'll be having you scrub down the first cauldron used, considering we'd be using the Pewter Cauldron to brew the Cure for Boils potion, like all first years do. And then afterwards, you'd be cleaning your Copper Cauldron and that will be all for potions."

"No assignments?" Luna asked airily.

The teens turned their heads so fast they could have gotten a crick in their neck. How could Luna betray them like this?! Asking about homework and assignments of all things!

Snape smirked at the gobsmacked expressions on everyone's faces, everyone except for Blaise, Draco, Theo, Hermione, Dudley and Petunia.

_At least some people want to learn. _He thought to himself before clearing his throat to answer the Ravenclaw's question.

"No, you will be relieved of assignments _today_. However –" he started, cutting off the hopeful expressions on the lazy group's faces and the downfallen looks on the small group of learners. "It shall only be for today and today _only_. Do not think for one moment you will ever get another chance like this." He finished, narrowing his eyes at all of them.

"I trust everyone has the ingredients memorized, down to the last minor, insignificant detail?" he drawled, as he cut up his pancake. "I will not be lenient anymore."

"Yes sir." The teens mumbled. Petunia only nodded, not knowing whether or not to address a man who was a year younger than her as 'Sir'.

"Very well. I expect no mistakes today _or _any _future _brewing." He concluded, placing the pancake within his mouth, ending the discussion.

"Lenient? When has Severus ever been _lenient_?" Harry muttered under his breath.

Catching his muttering from besides the Gryffindor, both Draco and Blaise snorted before covering up their laughter behind their pumpkin juice.

After their stamina training, the teens walked towards the sunroom where it was entirely bare, bar the cushioning on the walls and floor and began whispering to themselves.

"Ah, I see you've noticed a change in the classroom." Tom smiled, with his arms wide open to the group. "We shall be dueling today."

Luna skipped up to him, dragged him down from his height and whispered quickly into his ear before skipping back to him group. Tom scowled angrily at her before gritting him teeth.

Tom was silent for a couple of seconds, as if in an argument with himself.

"We're going to be practicing spells today. We will start dueling next week or the week after." His right eye twitched with every word that came from his mouth.

The students were stunned before they turned to look at Luna. Just what did the blond Ravenclaw say to make the Dark Lord change his mind? And why did she look so smug about it? These were the questions swirling around their heads as they watched the stare down between the two people.

"We'll do Curse of the Bogies, and Verdimillious." Tom announced, already placing everyone in small groups of three. Draco, Harry and Blaise were in one group with Tom as the instructor. Hermione and Ron with Neville and Lucius. Ginny was partnered with Pansy and Goyle along with Sirius. Dudley was with Theo and Crabbe including Severus. Fred and George with Petunia – though the twins made to protest and were silently shut down with Tom's narrowing red eyes. Lastly, because it was only Crystal and Luna left, they were made to form a small group with Remus.

"We'll start with the Verdimillious. I do not want anyone to be sneezing or coughing or hacking if the Curse of the Bogies were to be said properly." He hissed, and he waved his hand in front of him.

"I have placed several "dark" items within the classroom. Using Verdimillious, search out these items, retrieve them and bring them to me. Whichever team hands me the most items, will win a prize."

"What kind of prize?" Crystal asked.

"One where I won't cause you pain." Tom said deadpanned. Everyone gave a small flinch before Tom nodded his head to start the little scavenger hunt.

Twenty minutes later, the one who found the most "dark" items were Dudley, Theo and Crabbe. They were rewarded with a nod of approval and the others were thrown death glares.

"You will do the Curse of the Bogies. Begin."

Soon after the DA class ended, almost three quarters of the students had caught a cold.

"Did you" Harry sneezed, "Really think we'd fail a-a-" he sneezed once more, "at this spell?"

"No I did not, but clearly since only three quarters of you are sick," Tom wrinkled his nose when several sneezes and coughs were heard, "some of you have not mastered the spell yet."

"Can we get some potions for this?" Draco groaned, rubbing his irritated red eyes.

"No, however I will allow for the rest of the week's class to end, considering we are ahead with our studies." Tom said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure _you _haven't been hit by the spell Tom?" Harry asked warily before sniffling.

Tom scowled deeply. "Do not look a gift horse in the mouth. Now be gone, we have to rearrange the classroom."

As the teens left the 'DA training room', Harry whispered to Hermione. "Did Tom really use a muggle saying?"

"I believe he did." She giggled.

"Out! And just for that comment Potter, you all have to do a three foot long paper on the difference between an Imp and a Pixie, followed by a foot long paper on Doxies." Tom bellowed, casting stunner spells that sent the teens scattering.

The group waited outside and entered when they were called. The DA training room was now transformed into the potions classroom, where all their cauldrons had been summoned – their Pewter Cauldrons already on the table at their seats and the Copper Cauldrons by the windows where they'll be using them later on.

Neville gulped, feeling trepidation at the fact that everyone would have to make his or her own potions, without any partnerships. Harry had encouraged everyone whom had a look of wariness, saying that if Severus had done so, it meant he trusted each and every one of them to work carefully and properly. Plus, he added the fact that there were now an additional four 'professors' watching over them, rather than just one. And, the fact that there were four other guardians looking after them. So they should be safe, Harry concluded.

They all walked towards their seats and on each side of the room was a large storage cabinet, no doubt filled with all the various ingredients they would need to make a potion. Oh, Severus would not make it easy for them. He would test them to see if they had indeed mastered the knowledge of each potion ingredient and have them find the ingredients they needed. He believed it helped stick the knowledge, ingrain it into their memory.

"Now," Severus said, turning to face the classroom, "You will have one hour maximum. If you are finished before the allotted time, I suggest you either brush up on the next potion or wash down your Pewter Cauldron. You may begin."

The classroom had gone silent as everyone focused on the potion at hand, with the exception of a few coughs and sneezes here and there. All the adults, aside from Petunia, walked around the room in silence, studying the students and filing away notes on how to help them with their work, as they had been doing for the past couple of days into their training.

Macaire was unable to keep his curiosity from bubbling over the surface and had darted out of Alandair's grasp and away from his harsh barking and headed towards the students, walking around them to learn new things from the wizards. Tesia shook her head laughing.

"You know he's going to be doing this for the rest of the summer. Must you prevent him from doing so?"

"He should not be bothering them." Alandair rumbled.

"It is not bothering if I am just studying them." Macaire whispered as he walked past their little hiding spot.

"Macaire, cease and desist. Your craving for knowledge is much too distracting on the young one's education." Egidio warned.

Tom walked by and muttered, "Your arguing is distracting them more than his appraisal."

Alandair looked affronted, stunned a young one would speak out so bluntly towards his commander, while Egidio raised an eyebrow at the young one's boldness.

"I suppose we should stop and allow Macaire to explore them and this world's knowledge." Egidio relented and the trio watched as Macaire glowed, beam a smile and dash away around the classroom, flitting to and fro different cauldrons.

"Must you spoil him so?" Alandair hissed.

"You will not do it. If I don't do it, who will?" Egidio smiled, finding amusement in Alandair's scowling and petulant actions. Tesia laughed softly behind her hand, though her shaking shoulders were a dead giveaway to her slight control of holding back a roaring laughter.

Alandair hissed at her before turning his attention towards his lover whose eyes were gleaming in excitement at learning new things. He slowly moved away from the hiding space to join the speculation and soon, all four guardians were wandering around the room, looking at each teen's potion.

"Four measures of crushed fang…" Macaire could hear Neville muttering to himself, sniffling as the guardian passed by his table. Though, Neville hand hovered above the pile of horned slugs, and just as he was about to pluck them up, he immediately stopped, looked at what he was doing and quickly grabbed the snake fangs before he could ruin his potions.

Snape's eyes relaxed from its narrowing as he watched Neville work. _At least Longbottom is doing better_. He thought before glancing over at everyone else.

His eyes narrowed further when he saw the youngest male Weasley sneeze and grab the porcupine quills. _That idiot_. He hissed, drawing his wand out. But, Hermione had turn in that instant and quickly slapped Weasley's hand before shoving the snake fangs at him, scowling at him before returning to her brewing. Though her scowl deepened when she pinched the bridge of her nose to prevent an oncoming sneeze.

After both potions were brewed, Severus walked around examining each one from each teen.

"At least we haven't lost a finger or a limb this time around." He drawled, retrieving each vial before stashing it away in his potions cabinet.

"Wait, were we just helping you brew potions you needed?" Harry coughed, astounded.

"Once must know how to utilize what they have Harry. You will do well to remember this." Severus quipped, as he closed the cabinet's doors.

"Take it as a compliment Harry." Draco cut in, as Harry opened his mouth to retort.

Blaise nodded his head. "Think of it like this. Seeing as how he accepted our vials, he trusts us enough to help with brewing, thereby making his job easier as a potions master."

Harry leered at the potions master, smirking all the way. "So you were compli-"

"Out!" Severus barked and the teens scattered from the room and into the hallway.

Soon everyone trudged their way into the dining room, three quarters of them sick and tired.

"We still have Astronomy and the large assignment Tom ordered for us to do." Hermione coughed.

"Blimey. Is there no other potion to chase away this spell?" Ron groaned, his eyes red and itchy.

"If there were, I'm sure Tom wouldn't let us use it. He probably wants us to fully experience it and then turn it into an assignment that we would have to write about." Harry sniffled.

"Talk about debilitating." Draco sneezed. Blaise nodded his head, wincing when too much movement earned him a headache.

"How long does this spell normally last?" Crystal groaned.

"If correctly cast," Hermione coughed, "about a good couple of days."

"I feel bad for you guys." Dudley muttered. Neville agreed as well. The two teens didn't know whether or not they should be glad they weren't under the influence of the spell or be scared and prepared for when it would hit them the next time they cast it properly.

"What I don't understand," Ron sneezed, "is how only Luna, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle and Theo missed out on the spell. The two newcomers I can understand, but why not the four of you?" he winced when he walked past a glaring light.

"Perhaps we purposefully cast it incorrectly to _not _be sick." Theo shrugged.

"Don't let Tom hear you say that." The Ravenclaw giggled. "He might be the one to cast a perfected one on you."

"A perfected one?" Blaise wrinkled his eyebrows.

"Yes, a perfected one can incapacitate a wizard for more than just a couple of days."

"I haven't read about that in any book." Hermione frowned.

"That's because the Blibbering Humdinger told me. No one's ever seen a person do a perfect Curse of the Bogies before. But I know, Tom will be able to do one."

Dudley looked at her strangely before asking her, "What's a Blib- a Bliser- a –"

"A Blibbering Humdinger?" Luna clarified.

Dudley nodded his head.

"Oh, it's a creature that lives among us that tells us the truth about things -history, about people, everything really. But sadly, not everyone can hear them, and because of that, they get really sad." Luna frowned, suddenly down in the dumps.

"I bet if you chase away the wrackspurts, people would start to hear them." Harry smiled through his sniffles.

Luna's smile glowed like the morning sun and she grasped Harry's hand before pulling a train of Harry, Draco, Blaise, Ron and Hermione after her and into the dining room, startling the adults who looked on in confusion, which eventually turned to amusement.

"I did not think you needed someone to hold your hand to find the dining room Harry." Lucius smiled.

"I don't." Harry feverishly denied. "Luna was just really happy is all." He pouted.

Dinner was quickly finished with loud boisterous chatter, even if some of the teens were sick. And soon, all the students rushed to finish their assignments before getting ready for Astronomy.

"Head to the roof of Malfoy Manor. You'll get a clearer view of the sky." Snape ordered.

"Wouldn't it be more clearer if we just laid down on the grass outside?" Harry questioned.

Snape's eye twitched, as if he were contemplating on whether or not he should scold the Gryffindor for talking back or holding back on his scolding.

"To the garden then!" Snape barked, and the kids hurriedly rushed towards Malfoy's Gardens.

Lying down on the already prepared picnic blankets, everyone took notes on the names of the constellations, the names of the stars, their positioning in the night sky and eventually walked off to bed, too tired to even do the Astronomy assignment the Guardians had assigned for them.

On Sunday, everyone had a repeat of Saturday without Potions. Their stamina training's speed had slowed down due to the Curse of the Bogies dragging them down. They had lost speed and time by at least five minutes. Clearly they were unfit to be exercising. Alandair did not think so, barking at the teens to move faster until the very end. They all collapsed onto the grass, thankful they had finished their fifteen laps before heading back into Malfoy Manor for a nice a relaxing hot bath.

Though the group knew they had a large gap between Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy, everyone was studying. Even the youngest male Weasley was studying without any complaints, which surprised everyone else.

"Ron, are you sure you're okay?" Neville asked.

Ron looked questioningly at the Gryffindor. "Why?"

"Well, you're willingly studying. You're not even _trying_ to come up with excuses to get away from the books."

"And, you _actually_ reading on your own free will. You're not _even _complaining." Harry noted.

"Or whining."

"Or grumbling."

"Is there something we should know?" The twins asked suspiciously.

Ron's face flamed in embarrassment before he scowled.

"I can be studious once in awhile."

The group scoffed.

"Oh please," Ginny responded. "You wouldn't or _couldn't _be studious even if your life depended on it."

"So what's making you study like this?" Hermione asked. Everyone really wanted to know why the redhead was suddenly a bookworm.

Ron mumbled under his breath, his skin slowly growing red with embarrassment.

"What's that?" Draco asked, his grin growing on his face.

"I thought I'd change myself." Ron shouted. "I want to change myself so I could measure up to everyone here. I want to make a name for myself!"

At the end of his outburst, Ron ended up coughing loudly. Ron, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Ginny, Pansy, Crystal, Fred and George were still under the influence of the Curse of the Bogies.

The redhead's outburst shocked everyone before the shock turned into worry.

"What do you mean?" Pansy asked.

"You do have a name." Crystal added.

Ron shook his head.

"What I mean is, I want someone to recognize me for me. I'm not the heir to my family's name. Bill is the eldest Weasley, therefore he is the heir to the Weasley Family. Then if the Prewett Family needed an heir, it would be given to Charlie. Now, you all are different. Harry is heir to the Potter and Black Family. Merlin, he's even got the title Golden Boy of Gryffindor, The Boy Who Lived for defeating V-Voldemort as a child – sorry Harry, I know how much you hate that name."

Harry waved off his apology to focus on what Ron had to say. He had no idea Ron had so much bottled up inside until he exploded.

"And then Hermione's got the title of the smartest witch of the century. Fred and George are entrepreneurs, got their own joke and prank shop in Diagon Alley, which, compared to Zonko's, is way better. Ginny's got her dream of becoming a Quidditch player – you know that what you're dreaming of Gin." Ron quickly interrupted as Ginny opened her mouth to deny his words.

"Then there's Neville with his plants, he could become the Herbology Professor at Hogwarts whenever Professor Sprouts retires and he's the heir of the Longbottom Family. Draco is the heir to the Malfoy Family and his father's in politics so he could follow in his footsteps. Blaise is heir to the Zabini Family; Pansy, Crystal, Theo, Vincent and Gregory are heirs to theirs – sorry, I'm not sure what you guys will be, just met you and all." Ron summed up, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"And Luna is the heir of the Lovegood Family and has _The Quibbler_. And I - I don't know what I'm going to do. Charlie has his dragons; Bill is a curse breaker, heck, even Percy is working in the Ministry of Magic. I don't want to be known as Harry Potter's best friend or his sidekick. I want to be known as me." He breathed out, glad to have spoken out his insecurities towards the people he trusted the most.

"Oh Ron." Hermione whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

"We … didn't know you felt that way." Harry confessed.

"Well, it's understandable considering you've been trying to stay alive your entire life you know."

"What brought this up?" Draco asked, curiously.

Ron sighed. "First year I was unable to help Harry. All I did was defeat the giant Wizard's Chess game set up by Professor McGonagall. Hermione and Harry did most of the work. Second year I was afraid of a couple of spiders – Hermione solved the problem for us to get us into the Chamber of Secrets. Third year, my leg was injured and I was unable to help Harry and Hermione when they went back in time to save Buckbeak and Sirius."

The redhead laughed self-depreciatingly. "And don't remind me about what happened fourth year. I was a total prat. I could only think of myself. I couldn't get over the fact that Harry had not put his name into the Goblet of Fire until after the first task. And fifth year, if I was strong enough –"

"Ron stop it, just stop. You know, you're going about this all wrong. You. Are. _NOT. _Useless." Harry said, strongly punctuating those four words. "Hermione and I needed you, no matter the difficulty or the situation at hand. _You _helped us as much as we all did. _You _solved the chess game to help us continue. It was _your _driving that got us out of the Arachnid's nesting grounds. It was _you _who helped us realize that Scabbers was Pettigrew's animagus form. And without that truth, without that knowledge, everyone would still think Sirius was a murderer. _I _would've still hated him for supposedly being the secret keep who revealed my parents' location under Fidelius Charm."

"And fourth year, don't you remember? I had to save the most important thing to me. It was not Hermione, it was not Ginny, it was _you_."

Hermione and Ginny coughed at that statement, drawing an impish grin from the emerald-eyed teen.

"Okay, stop right there Harry. We're best mates and all, but I don't like you like that." Ron attempted to make a laugh out of the situation.

"That's good. I thought I'd have to talk to you about it." Draco responded, narrowing his eyes.

Harry looked irritated as he slapped Draco. "No you git. That's not what I meant. What I meant was, you were my first friend _ever_. _That_ was why you were the most important thing to me, despite being all furious with me fourth year."

Ron smiled, "You do forgive and forget easily mate."

Draco grinned at that comment, "That's why it was possible for us to be dating."

Harry flushed with embarrassment before scowling at the blond.

"Anyway, for fifth year – without yours and Hermione's support, I would have never started the DA club _and _we would've never made it as far as we did into the Ministry. So don't belittle yourself Ron. You're just as important as we are and you're standing on an equal footing as we do. We make up the Golden Trio, and without you, Hermione and I would just be called the Golden Duo. Not much of a ring there is it?" Harry laughed.

Murmurs of agreement were heard before Ron smiled gratefully at Harry.

"Thanks mate. I needed to get that off my chest."

"Plus, whatever you need, we've got your back." Harry strongly insisted, as he threw his arm around Ron's shoulder. Though the picture of that looked quite hilarious towards the rest of the group, seeing as how Ron was a good couple of inches taller than Harry.

"And besides," Hermione put in, "whoever compares you to either Harry or me does _not _know you as well as you think they do. They're just see the surface of the situation, they don't know the depth of our friendship."

The Gryffindors nodded directly after Harry's comment and again after Hermione's comment, and with a slight pause, the Slytherins followed soon after. The room's atmosphere switched from somber to cheerful. And soon, everyone went back to studying.

After an early lunch, finishing up their DA assignment and Astronomy assignment, the sick group took a quick Pepper-Up potion before having a short nap and feeling a lot better as they settled in for dinner.

After Astronomy, the teens and Petunia quickly finished their assignment before heading off into a deep sleep. Even Hermione was too tired to argue about correctly formatting the paper and listing down the facts in an orderly fashion.

Soon 'two weeks' had passed. The group had moved from Malfoy's Manor in France to Malfoy's Manor in Italy.

During those two weeks, Blaise and Draco had given Harry a ring each as emergency portkey, specifically made for Harry and activated only by the Gryffindor once he had placed a droplet of his blood and watched fascinatingly as the blood was absorbed by his gifts. Then there was an entire wardrobe full of dragon-hide outfits, made from the hide of live dragons, because the Slytherins knew that Ron's older brother, Charlie, was studying dragons in Romania. Plus, it didn't hurt to know that the more dragon hide clothes they bought, a higher percentage of their purchase would be sent as donations towards Charlie's Dragon Reserve.

Following the outfits were vouchers to eat at Harry's now favorite restaurant, _L'Argent Cygne_, whenever the Gryffindor wished to go, a multi-language book for Harry's personal study when he decided he wanted to study more languages, small dates Draco and Blaise individually took with him and Draco and Blaise's daily personal cooking and baking, along with their small and sweet romantic and poetic notes. Finally at the end of their courting time frame, they ended with giving Harry promise rings and vows to forever cherish him as long as they should live.

Harry had been blushing furiously, comparing the situation with wedding vows to which Draco and Blaise laughed sheepishly, confessing that they were trying to do something similar yet not so far as to making it too serious. Harry smiled through his tears before hugging the daylights out of the Slytherins and they ended their fourteenth night sleeping together.

As for Sirius and Lucius's courting time frame, Lucius, like Harry, received an emergency portkey specifically only Lucius could use. Gifting Lucius a goblin crafted hair tie that enveloped the Malfoy in various strong protection spells soon followed that present. The rest of the gifts were similar to that of the Slytherins-Gryffindor trio such as giving the blond several accessories that were dwarf and goblin made and outfits made from Acromantula Silk, Dragonhide and Unicorn hairs; Sirius even took the opportunity to spend more money having the clothes embedded with several protection runes. Even though it had cost him a fortune, though he didn't see it that way, he thought Lucius deserved nothing but the best.

He also took Lucius on dates, wrote him small sweet notes and cooked for the elder blonde and the second to last gift was allowing Lucius permission into the Black Family Library. He spoke to Harry about this of course.

The last and final gift took Sirius the entire two weeks of his courting to find – an engagement ring for the elder Malfoy. Although the elder Malfoy had an outward appearance of wearing the newest and the most expensive clothing, item and anything that flaunted money, Sirius knew Lucius wasn't that type of person. So, he went to several antique stores throughout the courting period, just to find one that he deemed would fit Lucius. He finally decided on a 18 karat white gold willowed matched set with marquise-shaped lab emerald accents embedded within entwined metal that led to the round diamond in the center which was the color of Lucius's silver, blue-grey eyes. He engraved his name upon the ring and Lucius's upon his own, before placing them in a black velvet ring box.

He could feel sweat pooling in the palm of his hands, but in reality, his anxiousness was just getting to him. His complexion was strikingly pale, which worried the newly formed family for the entire day during his last day of his courting period. Lucius wanted to make sure that his lover was alright, but he knew he could not touch him until the courting had ended, and so he had to make due with just asking Sirius. The animagus had jumped in surprise when Lucius's soft voice drifted into his hearing range, and with a weak grin, Sirius told the former Slytherin that he was fine.

Finally at dinner time, Sirius popped the question.

He pushed his chair away from the table, pulled Lucius gently from his and knelt down on one knee. He fumbled with his speech for a couple of seconds before mentally berating himself and gathering his Gryffindor courage.

He held Lucius's hands in one of his own before looking straight up at those silver, blue-gray orbs. "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Sirius nervously licked his lips, as he reached with his free hand into his pocket and drew out the black velvet box that encased their engagement rings. He released Lucius's shaking hands to open the box wide and lifted it in front of him for the blond to see. Lucius's quivering lips were covered by his shaking hands as his eyes threatened to release the happy tears that he had gained.

Nodding his head, Lucius let out a soft answer, "Yes."

Sirius plucked Lucius's engagement ring from the box, slid it on Lucius's ring finger, mentally cheering to himself that he got Lucius's measurement correctly, before picking the blond up and spinning him around as the newly engaged couple joined together for light and happy kisses.

"Oh, we must have a big wedding!" Macaire gushed from the sidelines. Alandair rolled his eyes before looking fondly at his lover.

"I hope that _that _isn't the wedding ring." Luna cooed. "I know just the perfect wedding ring for the both of you."

"So when's the wedding?" Draco asked.

Sirius gently placed Lucius down and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"We'll announce our wedding during the Malfoy's Summer Solstice Ball and then have the wedding two weeks later?" Sirius asked, turning to look at his betrothed for confirmation.

"You know me so well." Lucius smiled brightly.

"You deserve nothing but the best." Sirius said.

"Didn't the Summer Solstice pass already?" Dudley whispered to Neville. The Gryffindor blushed at the proximity before shaking his head.

"It didn't, but it'll be soon. It's just around three days after Harry's and my birthday and four days before the Malfoy's Summer Ball. And then a week after will be the Dark Lord's ball. So the entire summer's basically filled with balls and parties, the like."

Dudley groaned quietly. "Now there's a reason for me to wear a suit."

Neville perked up at that comment before laughing quietly behind his hands. "Yes, I suppose that's a reason to wear a suit."

With the night ending on a high note, three more 'weeks' had passed. The group jumped from Malfoy Manor in Italy to Spain, back to Malfoy Manor in England, and then Neville's Manor in London, considering his Gran had gone on vacation during that specific time.

"Exam week brats." Snape reminded them two days ahead of time.

"But that's next week." Harry complained.

"It's not too early to study." Hermione chided, blushing when Severus walked by, brushing against her hand.

"What's up with that?" Pansy whispered to Crystal.

The Slytherin shrugged her shoulder before paying attention to the potions master. The girls may be a bit of a gossipmonger, but that didn't mean their education wasn't top notch.

"Mister Dursley and Miss Dursley have a reason to score lower, seeing as how it is their first accelerated wizards' course. However," he snapped, "that does not mean that the rest of you should do poorly."

Snape turned to face Petunia and Dudley before resuming. "It should be expected that you would want to do as well as the rest to make up for the lack of knowledge. If you think first years' exams are difficult, well, I suggest you just give up now to save us the time and effort of teaching you."

"Very encouraging." Petunia rolled her eyes.

"It _is _his way of encouraging you to do better." Neville shrugged.

"Silence Longbottom." Snape ordered. Neville jumped in shock before closing his mouth.

"Now, here is the overview of what the exam will be like. I expect no less than an O from all of you before we move onto the second year's workload. Now, the next two days will be self-study, for every class. So I suggest you study hard. Leave."

The teens made a mad scramble for the door before pouring into the den and dropping everything before the fireplace.

"We should start to study now to get things out of the way." Ron muttered.

"Not to get things out of the way, but to easily remember once we study more vigorously." Ginny said.

"Gin's right little bro."

"Must study hard to get a good job."

"Then again, we have the best job in the world."

"Nothing a good couple of pranks wouldn't fix."

"But that's besides the point." The twins chorused before opening up their schoolbooks.

Soon, the entire last weekend was crammed with last minute studying and exams.

The Herbology and Potions exams were on the same day, Monday to be exact. Then Astrology and History of Magic were on the same day as well – Tuesday. Transfiguration and Charms were on Wednesday. Defense Against the Dark Arts was on Thursday and Flying was on Friday.

As the students took their exams, they were glad they studied every day before heading to bed. The professors had decided that because they were going over the first year curriculum a second time around, they would add more details to the exams to make the exams even harder. The exams even included people, herbs, ingredients, and spells that were only mentioned a handful of times within their textbooks and during the lecture. They even had to go through a theory exam for Flying. And that was just the theory portion of the exams!

For the practical exams, in Herbology, the students had to move a mandrake root from one pot to another before describing in precise details _how _they went about the procedure. They then had to recognize and write down the names of each plant placed before them, as well as including the usages of the plants and how to retrieve them, if the plants were prone to attacking herb collectors.

In Transfiguration, they had to turn a mouse into a snuff box – extra points were given for the beauty of the snuff box, but points were taken off if the snuff box still had a whiskers, or even a tail. The last part of their practical exam was to know how to use the switching spell to switch the item before them with another item that was placed three tables away from where they sat.

In Charms, they were made spell a pineapple to tap dance across a desk. After that, they had to use the Softening Charm on the surface of a table before a glass chalice fell from ten feet high. The last part of the practical included using the Fire-Making spell to set a stack of woods alight in flames.

For potions, they were to brew the Forgetfulness Potion by memory, which they thought was ironic. Afterwards, they were to identify the ingredients placed before them before picking out which ingredients were used in a Wiggenweld Potion, and place them in order of which they would be used.

However, for Hogwarts, there were no practical exams for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Flying. But Tom decided because their summer course was different than Hogwarts, and that they were _outside _of Hogwarts, they should have a practical exam for Defense Against the Dark Arts – Tom didn't care if they had a practical exam for Flying or not. And so, the Defense practical exams consisted of performing a Knockback jinx in a safe-proofed room and a Wand-Lighting Charm within a dark room.

For Flying, the students were expected to hover a couple of feet, hover at least two stories up in the air and then go through an aerial obstacle course that had twists and turns before touching back down onto the Quidditch pitch.

The day before Harry's birthday, the day of their Flying exam, the day they were supposed to return to Malfoy Manor, had come and all the exams were being graded.

Everyone was discussing the exams they had already taken as they walked towards the floo room.

"What did you get for question five for the Defense Exam?" Hermione asked.

"It was Wolfsbane." Draco answered. "Come on Hermione. I thought that was an easy one."

"Better to make sure it's correct rather than gaging the difficulty of a question." Blaise remarked, mentally checking off that he answered number five correct.

"Can we not talk about the exams?" Harry groaned. "I have enough knowledge stuffed in my brain than I would ever need."

"I disagree. There's no such thing as too much knowledge." Macaire quipped from behind the children.

"Of course you would think such a thing." Alandair retorted.

"Oh? And what have you learned since you left the Academy? Nothing but fighting and using weapons." Macaire snapped.

"Please no more fighting. No more arguing." Egidio pleaded, interrupting the start of an argument.

"No, I insist. Continue on; it is most fun to watch those two fight and have Alandair crawling back, asking for forgiveness." Tesia laughed. She danced away in laughter and amusement when Alandair reached out to throttle her.

Macaire huffed before striding away.

"Now look at what you have done." The guardian growled. "Macaire, my love, please wait –"

They watched as Alandair walked briskly after his lover before disappearing around the corner.

"Do you think they'll ever stop fighting?" Crystal asked.

"If they do, it will be the end of the world." Tesia giggled.

"What's a relationship without some arguments?" Draco replied.

"You should quickly rephrase that." Harry said, raising an eyebrow.

"What Draco meant was, what's a relationship without a few disagreements." Blaise quickly corrected.

"Much better." The Gryffindor replied as they turned the corner.

"Do you all have your bags packed up and ready to go?" Lucius asked, as they met up with each other at the floo room.

Everyone nodded their heads and soon one by one, they flooed back to Malfoy Manor in England before heading towards their rooms.

"Well good night. We won't be time turning back for today. And due to a change in plans, we won't be going back in time tomorrow, during the Malfoy's Summer Solstice Ball, the Dark Lord's Ball and Lucius and Sirius's wedding." Snape explained.

"Why's that?" Dudley asked.

"Do you _want _more studying?" Tom asked, deadpanned.

Dudley and the other vigorously shook their heads. They may be studying every day and doing well in every class, but they were glad the 'professors' allowed them breaks in their torturous schedule.

"Good. Now, head to bed, we'll have breakfast in the morning." Tom ordered as he walked to his room.

Everyone disbanded and soon silence covered Malfoy Manor.

.

.

.

.

.

**crazypagen**_**: **_**Thanks for you comment! I did mean tea will be served at 3pm in the afternoon. I looked through the chapter, but I couldn't quite understand how it was worded as 3am in the early morning. Sorry! But yeah, Harry's inheritance will be soon! Just a little bit more waiting to go!**

**Kigen Dawn: I love how you tell me the emotions and expressions you feel reading my story. It makes me happy to know my writing elicit these feelings. Hope you continue enjoying the story!**

**LalalaSpacingInPandaLand: First off, nice name (: Very cute. Now, I see you want more Blaise in the story, and don't worry. I believe the next chapter will have more Blaise in it and more "cutesy stuff between the three" as you stated. So, hopefully the next chapter will work for your interests. **

**Dao: Thank you for continual comments! I try to make the characters not follow a typical cliché moment, but sometimes they do end up like that! However, I'm glad it veered off from your expectations! Keeps the readers on their toes! **

**Kemet's Queen: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed these two chapters I uploaded! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hey all! Merry Christmas! Finals are done and it's now Winter Break! :D Off from school for about a month or so. Woot! So anyway, to make it up for the lack of updates. I have, as you probably already see, uploaded two chapters to _Changing Destiny_! Sorry about these two chapters. They were mostly just fillers to speed up the last five days of the summer, or as stated in the chapter, five – six weeks!

Also, I apologize for the lack of words in it. It's quite hard to write about their studies when we all know what they've been studying for the past five years! I know I got writer's block thinking up of ways to fill these two chapters up!

But, now it's done! And I can finally continue with the story. Just so you know, there are four more years – five if I end up counting their sixth year studies – to write. However, seeing as how it was a drag to write about _just _their first year, I don't think I'll be that detailed for those. Just a heads up!

If you guys liked it, please feel free to comment, critique, private message, give your opinions, whatever! Anything is welcome (: I'm not that great of a writer, but I hope with you comments, I'll make it better! See you!


	16. Birthday Bash I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own this story's plot.**

**Chapter 16**

**Birthday Bash I**

_~Previously in Tedious Week II~_

_Everyone nodded their heads and soon one by one, they flooed back to Malfoy Manor in England before heading towards their rooms. _

"_Well good night. We won't be time turning back for today. And due to a change in plans, we won't be going back in time tomorrow, during the Malfoy's Summer Solstice Ball, the Dark Lord's Ball and Lucius and Sirius's wedding." Snape explained. _

"_Why's that?" Dudley asked. _

"_Do you want more studying?" Tom asked, deadpanned. _

_Dudley and the other vigorously shook their heads. They may be studying every day and doing well in every class, but they were glad the 'professors' allowed them breaks in their torturous schedule._

"_Good. Now, head to bed, we'll have breakfast in the morning." Tom ordered as he walked to his room. _

_Everyone disbanded and soon silence covered Malfoy Manor. _

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"Harry, wake up." Draco whispered.

The Slytherin waited a couple of seconds but the Gryffindor made no movements to show that he was waking up.

"Wake up Harry." Draco repeated, a little louder this time around and the body before him shifted before flipping over.

Draco gave Harry a couple of seconds more before those eyes blinked blearily and stared off at the ceiling.

"Are you awake now?"

Harry slowly turned his head at the sound of Draco's voice, stared at the blond for a couple of seconds before smiling goofily up at him.

"Hey you." He whispered, before closing his eyes.

"Hey you too. Don't think you can go back to sleep." Draco replied, getting up from the bed.

"Just a couple of more minutes." Came the airy reply.

"No Harry. I've prolonged it as much as possible. Everyone is awake and waiting for us."

"That's what you said the last time."

"And did you know what happened the last time you refused to wake up?"

"The twins drowned me like a rat."

"Good. Now get up."

Grumbling came from the dark haired teen as he sluggishly moved from the bed to the bathroom.

"Harry."

"What is it?" Harry turned around to look questioningly at his boyfriend.

"Happy Birthday." Draco grinned.

"Be out in ten minutes." He said before closing the door behind him.

Draco frowned and clicked his tongue. Ten minutes would not suffice at taming that wild hair of his. He sighed. _Only for today_ He thought. _Only for today. _

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Blaise greeted.

"Thank you."

Choruses of "Happy Birthday" rang out through the dining room as the couple walked in.

"What's planned for today?" Harry asked.

"Just relaxation." Tom shrugged.

"You shrugged."

Tom scowled. "Is there a reason why I cannot shrug my own shoulders?"

"No, but that's … so not …_you_." Harry commented.

"I can shrug my shoulders if I wish to shrug my shoulders." Tom hissed, exaggeratedly and petulantly shrugging his shoulders a couple times more.

"Alright Tom. I think Harry gets it." Hermione laughed, patting him on the shoulder. Tom didn't even flinch or make a face of disapproval at the action. He merely calmed down and started eating, choosing to ignore the snickering from the birthday boy.

"We have presents for you Harry." Ron said, through mouthfuls of food.

"You didn't have to." Harry cried out, blushing hotly.

"But we did." Blaise insisted. "What's a birthday without presents?"

"My birthday?" Harry replied.

Severus, Sirius and Remus narrowed their eyes at his answer.

"What do you mean _your _birthday?"

Harry sighed. Today was starting off great until he touched up on _that _topic.

"As you know, before we realized that Aunt Petunia and Dudley actually didn't hate me, the Dursleys did not present me a gift, in any form whatsoever. In fact, they ignored my birthday, the same as they ignored my existence in their home – that is, until they had chores for me to do."

Petunia and Dudley flinched at the evil glares thrown their way, withering them down as they sat uncomfortably in their seats.

"Well, every year on my birthday I would be ignored. In fact, I'd be sent to the cupboard and ordered not to make a sound. _He _told me I should be grateful for having a roof over my head, scraps to live off of and Dudley's second hand clothes –"

"Which dwarfed your body." Draco interrupted, his glare towards the mother and son turning even icier the longer he held their gazes.

"_Yes_." Harry bit out. "_Thank you_ for sharing that little tidbit of information Draco."

"Anyway, he said with all the years they've spent housing me and feeding me, I should be grateful that I'd even have any of it and to not ask for more. Of course, I didn't then, but when I was younger I didn't know. I remember looking longingly at a gift when he was forced to drag me out of the house to go on trips with them. He would beat me black and blue before throwing me back in the cupboard."

Petunia paled even more with each passing second. She was unable to refute his words, because she knew they were true. She was too weak to stop Vernon from beating Harry, too weak to do anything really. She was, after all, just a mere housewife. What could she do against a man that was at least three times her weight and three times stronger than her?

"So after that incident, I never asked for anything. Petunia gave me small gifts though, whenever he was not looking – after hours of course. I still kept them, though they're probably gone by now. Disappeared they did – I never knew what happened to them." Harry reminisced. He shook his head to clear off the memories. "All that matters now is that I'm with all of you, and I couldn't be happier. So let's just forget about the past, please. For me, for the birthday boy." He pleaded.

"Just for today." Remus replied stiffly. "It _is _your birthday."

"Great! Let's eat. I could eat a hippogriff."

Breakfast was a little tense, but with Harry's boisterous chatter, the tension lifted and soon everyone was back to conversing with one another, even if the conversation was a little strained from Petunia and Dudley's end.

"Here Harry. Happy Birthday!" Hermione repeated once more as she handed her gift over to the teen.

"Thank you Hermione. What is it?"

"Unwrap it." The brunette laughed.

Harry looked at it before sniffling. "But it's so pretty. I don't want to forget the first birthday I've been able to spend with my friends and close family."

"Don't worry pup. We're getting it all on camera." Sirius replied before behind the teens. He showed Harry the camera that floated around the group, recording the entire moment.

"Thank you." Harry sniffed as he looked back at the gifts.

"Here, return it to me." Hermione ordered. Harry gave it back with a confused look.

"I'll only take a picture of all the gifts together. So it will be the first picture of your first birthday with us."

She leapt up into the air to grab the camera that floated by before snipping various pictures and releasing the camera, which returned to hovering in the air.

"Here, now you can open it."

Harry ripped off the wrapping paper before looking at his gift in confusion. "What is it?"

The rest of the teens laughed. "It's just like Hermione to gift a book as a present." They teased.

Hermione huffed. "I'm not _that _predictable." She denied. "_This _is _The Dark Arts Outsmarted_ book we found in the Room of Requirements fifth year. I figured you'd need it more now than ever, considering what we've found out about Dumbledore. Plus, you can help train us. Like you said, we've got your back."

Harry's eyes watered. "Thanks. I'll definitely read up on it."

Tom snorted when he heard the title. "_The Dark Arts Outsmarted_? Please, that book is a load of rubbish."

"Considering a small group of teenagers were able to fend off a majority of the attacks from your Death Eaters due to this _load of rubbish, _I think Harry will manage." Hermione smirked.

Tom bristled. "Fine, but just so you know. As the _Dark Lord_," he stressed, "I'd be more than capable to teach Harry _defense against the Dark Arts_."

"Oh, that sounds like jealousy to me." Sirius barked out a laugh.

"Do not make me regret what I said yesterday Black."

"What happened yesterday?" Harry asked.

Tom bristled even further before he glared daggers at the animagus, refusing to answer the question.

"Well, it went like this…" Sirius began.

.

.

.

.

.

"_You wished to speak with us My Lord?" Severus said, as he followed Tom through the manor. _

"_Yes I did. The four of you are needed." Tom said, answering Severus's silent question. _

_What did the Dark Lord need them for? They weren't Death Eaters. That was what Sirius and Remus were thinking of as they trailed behind the three wizards before them. They hoped it had nothing to do with them. They feverishly hoped for that. Sirius and Remus would not know what to do if Tom was angered by something they did unconsciously. _

_Behind closed doors and away from prying ears, Tom began to talk. _

"_I order you to drop your guard around me and behave … as you would … to a … friend." Tom struggled through his words. He was not used to behaving in such a way. Dumbledore had repeated told everyone that Tom was incapable of feeling love. And with the Dark Lord exterior, everyone believed him. Also, it did not help with the incident that Dumbledore presented to the Wizarding World, the incident that Tom, the Dark Lord, had murdered Harry's parents and tried to do the same to Harry, everyone hung on the 'Light' wizard's words. _

_And with the memory that he _had _tried to kill Harry, Tom could do nothing but agree with Dumbledore's words – that is, until he met Harry after all these years under different circumstances. He did not think he would be able to feel such emotions around the boy. And when Tom saw Harry's friends gathering around him, he could understand why they were drawn to him. _

_Harry was a bright, cheerful child. With the knowledge of such a horrific past under his belt, Tom couldn't believe Harry had turned into such a strong man – one that was capable of holding himself as he was. Though at times when Harry was insecure, the small subtle actions would draw Draco and Blaise towards him, as his protectors. His immediate family, Sirius and Severus, were drawn to the boy as well. Harry had a big, forgiving heart – one that he had not seen in anyone in a long time. Tom didn't know what he would have become if Harry didn't turn up as he did. _

_No, he thought. He knew what he would have become, what he was on the road to becoming. He would have been a brutal dictator – one that was bent on purging the Wizarding World of all the muggleborns and all the people that crossed his path, he would have struck them down where they stood. The past couple of 'weeks' with the Gryffindor and Tom knew he had slowly changed. He had listened to Harry and agreed with the idea that muggleborns were needed in the Wizarding World. Quite frankly, he agreed with Harry that his muggleborn friend, Hermione, was the first witch to have held his interest from quiet a long time. And it surprised him because he almost _never _held anything in interest for such a long time. _

_Harry was slowly changing him and Tom didn't know if it frightened him or not – this sudden change in himself. He decided to accept those changes – if it meant he would be closer to being human, he decided it would be worth his while. _

"_My Lord?" Lucius asked tentatively. _

_The blond knew it was hazardous to interrupt the Dark Lord when he was thinking, but the emotions that flitted across his glamoured face worried him as much as it intrigued him. The Dark Lord was known for masking his emotions as well as the Malfoys did, if not even better. But here the Dark Lord was, standing before four wizards – two of which were his most loyal subjects, and showing these emotions that clearly stunned them all into silence. _

"_Yes, I apologize for the silence Lucius." _

_And the apology stunned the blond further into shock. _

"_No, of course not My Lord." Lucius replied, bowing his head down. _

"_Come now Lucius. This is what I wanted to talk to you about." Tom said. _

"_My Lord?" _

"_As my most loyal subjects, I do not wish for you to act as such anymore. You have been loyal and sworn your loyalty to me, for years. I think it is time to stop this." _

"_My Lord? I do not understand." Severus spoke up. _

"_Severus, Lucius. It is alright to speak your opinions, your thoughts to me. You will not be punished for your thoughts or for your opinions or feelings. I want you to be forthright with me. I shall not order it of you, but I insist that this is for the best. This is what you both deserve." _

_Severus was stunned into silence as was Lucius. The emotions that ran across their face was the most expressive Tom had seen since they had been sworn in as Death Eaters, accepting the Dark Mark as their own. _

"_And… why were we brought along with you?" Remus dared to ask. _

"_I expect the same from the both of you." Tom simply answered. "It would not do anyone well to have us all on different levels. We will all be equals. So do not be afraid to tell me what you feel, what you think, what it is you believe to be right or wrong. I will not curse you into oblivion if you do." _

"_Of course. It's not like I planned on doing anything else other than that." Sirius joked, but his eyes held disbelief at the sudden and abrupt change in the Dark Lord. _

"_Can you tell me why – or what brought this about, My Lord?" Severus asked. _

"_Enough of the 'My Lord' Severus, Lucius – the both of you. As people of equal stature, I must insist that you call me Tom.__ I do not wish to be called your Lord, and equal will be much appreciated. It is the least I can do to return the favor, after all these years of your continual loyalty." _

"_My L-" Lucius's voice stopped in his throat when he saw Tom raise a glamoured eyebrow. _

"… _Tom…" he began, unused to the informal way of speaking to his lord. "Will it just be… the four of us?" _

"_I will see which of my Death Eaters have been the most loyal and they will be graced with my permission." _

"_And Bellatrix?" Severus asked, eyeing Sirius from the corner of his eye. _

"_It is fortunate that Harry has decided to take her off my hands." Tom smiled. _

_Severus nodded at the information. _

"_Are there any more questions?" _

_The wizards shook their heads. _

"_Good, I will see you all tomorrow morning for young Harry's birthday." Tom said, dismissing them. _

_Everyone left for the night. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"And that's how we ended up with the ability to backtalk to Tom without any repercussions." Sirius ended.

The animagus yelped as he rubbed his backside, glaring at the Dark Lord who looked around innocently as he twisted and twirled his wand between his fingers.

"Who me? No." Tom answered exaggeratedly before handing Harry his present.

"What is it Tom?"

"Come now Harry. Are you going to keep asking everyone that before opening your gift?" Lucius chided.

"No, but it makes it easier when I know what the present is." Harry smiled when he untied the bow.

"An egg?" Blaise questioned, when he tilted his head to look into the box.

"It's one of Nagini's children. I know Draco and Blaise have their protection accessories, but I figured… if you weren't wearing any of them… or you happen to come across someone that physically hurts you… you will need an actual protector there for you…" Tom ended his explanation quietly, trying to shrink into himself. He still wasn't quite used to caring for the boy whom he was prophesized to kill.

Harry carefully set the box down before jumping Tom with a hug. "Thank you." He whispered before he drew away to return to his seat. Tom returned his thanks with a small smile that was hidden to all but his followers, as everyone's attention were on the beaming boy sitting happily on the settee as he received his gifts.

"The egg will hatch soon." Tom reminded him. "So don't freak out if you find a baby snake slithering around."

Harry nodded before looking up at the box held out to him by the twins.

"Here's our gift." The twins chorused.

Harry lifted an eyebrow and opened the box, slamming it close a second later as a blush erupted across his face. His eyes narrowed threateningly at the twins, promising vengeance as soon as he got his hands on them. They only laughed at his expression, waving away his unspoken threats carelessly.

"What was it?" Draco asked.

Harry shook his head, holding the box as close to him as possible, with the lid shut tightly. They'd have to pry it from his cold, dead hands if they wanted to find out the truth. But sadly, it did not come to that, because Blaise swiftly poked several places against his side and laughter bubbled over and out of his mouth, weakening his grasp around the box.

Draco quickly swiped it and opened the box, grinning slyly at the Gryffindor who was now taking in deep breaths after the ticklish encounter.

"Blaise and I must _thank _you for such useful gifts." Draco purred, leering at his boyfriend.

Blaise raised an eyebrow, looked into the box and a sadistic grin grew on his face.

"Yes, we really _must _thank you for such wonderful gifts. We'll be sure to put them to good use."

Harry blushed even further before smacking both Slytherins and accepting the next gift that came his way.

Ron had given him treacle tarts all shrunk down into the box that was handed to him. Ginny had handed him new seeker's gloves and though he wouldn't be using it for some time, he thanked her for her gift. Pansy and Crystal each gave him a photo album and the first couple of pictures that were secretly taken, respectively.

Harry was too happy with the gift to even bother asking where and when they had taken the pictures. Draco and Blaise were not the slightest bit amused. Their frowning was the only indication of it.

Soon came Sirius's gift of a book titled _How to Become an Animagus_. Sirius's reason was "I thought you'd like to know what your animagus form is, considering all Minerva did was lecture about Animagus. So, here you are. Oh, of course this book can be shared with your friends. You know, so you won't get lonely." Remus smiled at Sirius's words behind handing Harry his present. Remus's present was a bottle filled with memories of Harry's parents, which caused the Gryffindor to become teary eyed once more.

Lucius gave Harry a book on Wizarding Politics, stating, "If you want to learn more, I'd be glad to teach you." Harry nodded his head, taking up Lucius's offer. Severus gave him a book on Horcruxes, which fueled the red in Tom's eyes.

"Severus, what's this?" Harry asked.

"Something to help you in the future when you read it. It's something you should learn."

Petunia gave him a knitted scarf. "For the cold winter days." She said, when Harry looked at her questioningly for giving him a scarf in the summer.

Luna gave him a white gold pendant with a sun and a crescent moon put together, a circle engraved onto the back of the sun. "Unity" she simple stated before Harry wore it.

Neville gave him a nice bonsai tree from when his grandmother had returned from her trip and gave him several as souvenirs. "Stands for harmony, balance and all that is good. Seemed like a perfect gift considering we're joined together with our old enemies and such."

Dudley, Theo, Crabbe, and Goyle gave him a pack of flavored teabags, a book of Tomes, Pumpkin Pasties, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, and Chocolate Frogs respectively. The four guardians said they would give them their gifts later in the day.

And finally, Draco and Blaise each gave him several small trinkets, for his bracelet, that would play a specific memory whenever he tapped on it with a wand. Each memory held a different memory of a moment, which Harry spent with a different person amongst the group, always happy and fun moments. There was even a hilarious moment between Harry and the overly serious Alandair.

Harry hugged them both, kissing them on the cheeks before attaching them to his bracelet.

"Alright. Present giving time is finished. Time to eat." Remus announced, clapping his hands to draw their attention.

"Wait, before we eat breakfast, I have something for you guys as well." When everyone prepared to argue, he shook his head and held up his hand. "No, it is needed. This is for making my summer the best summer of my life. I wouldn't have survived with Severus or Draco. I wouldn't have gotten to know what a family was like without the Weasleys or Sirius or Remus. I wouldn't have had real friends who will stand by my side like Hermione or Neville or Luna. I wouldn't have known people are not as they seemed like the Slytherins or Lucius. And Tom would have killed me if he didn't give me a chance to side with him, and the Guardians, of course, for training us daily. I need to thank you all for being there for me and being here with me. I truly wish that we'd be together from now on."

"Oh Harry!" Hermione blubbered before hugging him tightly.

Harry struggled to rake in the air as the brunette's arms wound tighter and tighter around him. "Thanks… Hermione," he gasped, "but… a little air… would be nice."

"Oh sorry." She blushed, releasing him from her death trap.

"Here, I hope you guys like it." Harry said, waving his wand to summon the gifts, placing them in front of the designated person.

Harry gave Hermione a gold locket with a picture of the Golden Trio together, one picture from when they first met and the other taken before they left Hogwarts after their fifth year. He also gave her a pair of sterling diamond earrings with protection runes crafted unnoticeably upon them and a large book from his family vault, saying "It's better you read it than it staying in the vault collecting dust".

For Ron, Harry gave him a Chudley Cannons poster with the entire team's signature and a note from each player signed to Ron, as well as a box of assorted candy – from Chocolate Frogs to Liquorice Wands. Ron nearly fainted when he saw the autographs and promptly fainted when he saw the small notes addressed to him, calling him Chudley Cannons' number one fan. It didn't help that the team's manager had sent Ron several tickets for free so that Ron and his friends could watch the team play. Harry laughed as he placed an armband onto his best friend's unconscious body.

For Ginny, he gave her a brand new set of Quidditch equipment, dragonhide boots and a white gold anklet with several dangling animal charms, spelled that only Ginny could take off. For Neville, he gave him a big book on Herbology, a diamond bracelet and a rare potted plant only seen in the deepest and darkest parts of the swamp. "I don't really know what it is or what it does, so I hope you can take care of that for me."

Draco snorted, "It sounds like you're just giving him the responsibility of taking care of the plants you would not overlook yourselves."

Harry's eyes widened in shock before he vehemently denied the statement. "Neville, it's not true! That's not what I meant! I just thought you were the best candidate, seeing as how you're the best at Herbology among us!"

Neville laughed and waved off Harry's worry. "Not to worry Harry. I know what you mean. Thanks for the gift."

Harry beamed before elbowing Draco's abdomen for scaring him like that.

Dudley was stunned when Harry gave him the new wand holder he promised, a pocket watch and a new wizard's robe, silky to the touch but velvet on the inside, with runes sown on inside the robe. The new wizard had thought Harry hated him for how his father had treated him throughout childhood. But Harry said that he was his own person and not his father, so Dudley smiled at Harry's words and accepted his gifts.

For Petunia, he gave her a pair of diamond earrings, a pearl necklace and a nice flowing gown for the upcoming event at Lucius's Summer Masquerade Ball. "All you need is a mask now. I hope I didn't intrude on your decision for an outfit. I saw it and thought it would fit you perfectly." Harry said, biting his lip.

"Thank you for the gift Harry." Petunia smiled. She was grateful that Harry did not think badly of her, considering the times she had had to turn away from Vernon beating him.

For Remus, he gave him a receipt of a whole new wardrobe filled with newly bought clothes, a titanium beveled edge comfort fit band and some advice. "I don't particularly agree with drinking the Wolfsbane potion." Harry said. "It does help relieve the symptoms of Lycanthropy, but it doesn't really. Try not taking it for a full moon – when you get used to the transformation, you won't need the potion anymore."

Remus looked unsure. "Trust me." Harry said, his eyes speaking the truth. Remus nodded and promised that he wouldn't take the potion upon the upcoming full moon, which was in two days. He could already feel Moony barking in happiness at the knowledge of not taking the Wolfsbane potion.

"I think I know someone that can help with your transformation." Tom said. "You might know of him – Fenrir Greyback perhaps?"

Remus snarled at the wizard. "_He_ was the reason I'm a werewolf. How _dare_ you call him to assist in my transformation?"

Tom didn't even blink at the wizard who was growling viciously at him. "Come now. Fenrir is the best choice to help you with your transformation. He has had plenty of experience on hand. He will assist you even if you do not want his help. Is it correct of me to believe that you are his cub?"

Remus stiffened before narrowing his eyes. "Yes." Moony yipped at the mention of Fenrir, but growled at the hostility it felt from its host. "I am his cub, but I will not acknowledge him as anything."

"Remus please. Fenrir is the only one that can help you." Harry pleaded.

"No Harry. You don't understand how much he's changed me. My relationship with my parents changed entirely when I had been infected with lycanthropy. I am forced to become a werewolf every month on the full moon. I have to live with the fear of killing someone when I'm a werewolf."

"Remus please, you must understand you don't have to live in fear like this. Fenrir might be well known for killing children, but _you _are his cub. He won't hurt you. Trust me."

Remus sighed before turning to look at his cub. "Only for you cub, because it is your birthday."

Soon everyone had opened Harrys' gifts to them. For Sirius, Harry gave him a stainless steel, blue enamel groove doomed ring before he said the rest of Sirius's gift would come later on in the day, which caused the escaped Azkaban convict to moan at the long waiting time.

For Severus, Harry had gifted him a pocket watch, an entirely brand new potion brewing set – a golden and crystal cauldron, several crystal stirring rods which Harry assured were non-collapsible, several glass and crystal phials, a black _and _white marble mortar and pestle set, and various potions ingredients including several phials of Basilisk fangs, blood, skin, scales, the eyes – although one was punctured, and Basilisk venom.

Severus looked at Harry in awe. "D-Do you know how much this is all worth?" he whispered.

"Not really." Harry shook his head. "I figured you'd have more use for it instead of leaving it in the chamber. I've asked Dobby and Winky to distribute everything and place them into phials. It's all been placed into my vault, so feel free to ask for more if you need more."

Because the Gryffindor didn't know the monetary value of each ingredient he had placed under Severus's care, Severus had mentally calculated the cost, which brought him to a staggering price that was close to one million galleons in total. And if what Harry had said was true, the parts he currently had only made up a little of what was the _actual _cost of the entire Basilisk body.

"H-How long was it?" Snape asked, daring to further his calculations.

Harry thought for a bit. "Around sixty feet in length?"

Severus staggered into a chair to prevent himself from falling over and making a complete fool of himself.

"Thank you Harry. It really means a lot to me." Snape said, stowing away the ingredients within the folds of his cloak.

"That's the first time I've seen Sev in such shock." Draco whispered into Harry's ear.

"Really?" Draco nodded. "Well, he's in for more surprises later on." Harry laughed.

For Fred and George, Harry gave them an envelope and a small box.

"I hope you're not proposing to us Harry." Fred joked.

"Haha, very funny." Harry smiled.

The box inside had a pair of 3-carat black diamond stud earrings for the twins. The letter inside stated that Harry had invested an extra three thousand galleons on their joke shop and had given them each a thousand galleons for daily use.

"I figured you guys put your joke shop above all else. And I didn't know what to give you guys, so I figured it would be enough! If it's not, I can give you more. Plus, the earrings would look nice on you guys. "

Fred and George draped themselves onto Harry, ruffling his hair happily as they thanked him for their gifts.

For Pansy, he gave her a box filled with jewelry and accessories. For Crystal, he got her a pair of dragonhide boots, and black accessories. He didn't know them enough to know what to exactly get them.

For Theo, knowing the teen had a love of books as much as Hermione did, he gave him a thick set of book containing _A History of the Magic – Around_ _the World,_ a pair of silver tone black bordered cufflinks and an Acromantula Silk Wizard Robe. For Crabbe and Goyle, he got them each a box of Ice Mice and Sugar Mice as well as a full dragonhide outfit and a Celtic medallion chain necklace.

For Luna, he gave her a specialized pendant with a star etched on the side. "To help you better focus." Harry said, and Luna beamed a smiled at him. He also included a white gold ring and a pair of dangling earrings for her, which Luna happily accepted. Harry told the Guardians he would give them their gifts later on in the day as well.

The last two gifts, other than for Draco and Blaise, were possibly the hardest to find, considering it was for Tom and Lucius.

For Tom, Harry promised him world-domination, or at least the Wizard World's domination, to which everyone laughed at and cheered to. He also gifted Tom a box full of a variety of cufflinks, to which Harry joked "To look snazzy and fashionable even during a Death Eaters' meeting." Furiously held laughter behind hands looked to and fro between Harry and Tom, to which Tom's mouth twitched slightly at the comment. Last but not least, Harry gave him a stainless steel and black leather dragonhead and snake bracelet.

For Lucius, Harry gifted him a crystal glass elven made hair tie with an embedded jewel in the middle. Lucius's gift also included a ring, made with the Malfoy family crest in mind and a book on each of the Hogwarts Founders.

Ending with Draco and Blaise, Harry had a hard time deciding what to get for his two boyfriends. He knew they could have anything they needed, and he wanted something to give to them to show the appreciation of the two weeks of gift giving during his courting period as well as how much he adored them.

He gave them each a goblin-made ring with included enchantments and protection runes, an elven-made ring which was an emergency portkey keyed only to them and white gold bracelets, to start their own memories together.

"Hey, why is it that only Draco and Blaise received emergency portkeys? Don't you want us safe as well?" Pansy mock pouted.

Harry laughed, "No, no. You all have it as well. Hermione's locket, Ginny's anklet, Ron's armband, Neville's bracelet, Dudley and Severus's pocket watch, Sirius's and Remus's ring, Lucius's hair tie, Fred and George's earrings, Theo's cufflinks, Tom's bracelet and his various cufflinks – which by the way, took me hours to do, Aunt Petunia's earrings, Pansy and Crystal's copious amounts of jewelry and accessories, Crabbe and Goyle's necklace and Luna's pendant. Of course, it's all filled with the strongest protection charms and runes I could add onto. So it's perfectly safe to use as a shield. Though I don't recommend using them as a shield against the Killing Curse or some of the heavier hexes or curses."

"It must have taken a lot out of you to make so many portkeys." Petunia murmured.

"Not a lot of magic really." Harry denied. "Just a lot of time. Although, I _did _make a minor adjustment to the spell."

"_What_ minor adjustment?" Tom asked.

Harry squirmed in his seat. "I kind of … possibly… maybe… made it so it… goesanywhereyouthinkratherthanjustonedestination?" Harry rushed out.

"Come again?" Theo asked.

Harry sighed. "I made it so the portkey takes you anywhere you think of rather than just one destination."

"_Minor _adjustments?! Harry… that takes a lot of magic." Neville exclaimed.

"Plus, it takes a lot of control. If you mess up a portkey, I'm pretty sure it just explodes in your face. Not literally." Crystal quickly added.

"How did you do it Harry?" Hermione asked, the glint in her eyes begging for more information.

"I kind of had a little help from someone." Harry admitted.

"Me!" Macaire confessed giddily. "He asked and I helped! Magic is just so fascinating!" He gushed.

"Macaire!" Egidio scolded. "You were not to do anything."

"But he _needed _my help. He _asked _for _my _assistance. I could not _deny _him."

Egidio frowned before sighing. "This is what I get for allowing even a brief moment of contact."

"Alright now. We should eat breakfast if we want to start the day." Remus said.

The teens bustled around to their seats and sat, waiting for food to appear on the table. As soon as the food appeared, an owl arrived, hooting in the air as it sailed past the table, dropping _The Daily Prophet_ in front of Lucius.

The blond grabbed it and read it before throwing it down scowling. "I will have them sued for this." He hissed.

Sirius then grabbed the newspaper and read it aloud.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

_**The Boy Who Lived Turns Dark!**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_Harry Potter, the defeater of Voldemort, has suddenly turned his back on the Light! Accompanied by his Gryffindor schoolmates and a single Ravenclaw schoolmate known notoriously for their Light families, was seen in Diagon Alley laughing freely and happily amongst the large group, as if they had been friends forever. (See picture on the right). _

_Ronald Weasley, age sixteen, and Hermione Granger, age sixteen, is a part of the Golden Trio, well known on Hogwarts Grounds. Making up two-thirds of the Golden Trio, with Harry Potter, age fifteen, as the last third of the group, the three students were known to cause plentiful of trouble within their school years. Neville Longbottom, age fifteen, Ginny Weasley, age fourteen, Fred Weasley, age eighteen, George Weasley, age eighteen, and Luna Lovegood, age fourteen, have also joined the group as they strolled through Diagon Alley. _

_Do not be fooled by the amount of light names listed, because the Chosen One has also been seen associating with the Dark, witnesses confessed. (See photo on the left). _

_Draco Malfoy, age sixteen, Pansy Parkinson, age sixteen, Gregory Goyle, age sixteen, Vincent Crabbe, age sixteen, and Theodore Nott, age sixteen, seemed to have banded together with one person in mind, Harry Potter; no doubt their idea to fraternize with Harry Potter came from their parents. Families like the Malfoys, Parkinsons, Goyles, Crabbes, and Notts, whose children were also seen alongside the young Potter heir, have been known for their dark ancestry and history. _

_Though the young Gryffindor also has a single number of neutral families with children in the group such as Blaise Zabini and Crystal White, it can be clear that he has much influence over each of the family's heir. Has he threatened to use his magic against them if they did not join his side? _

_And it seems the Gryffindor did not stop there. Harry has not only included Dark families in his little circle, but dark magical creatures as well. Remus J. Lupin, a werewolf infected by the most savage werewolf known to the Wizarding World, Fenrir Greyback, walks with Harry Potter as if a protector, a guard if you will. What would the young boy need a protector if he is the one to defeat You-Know-Who? Is he just as power driven as You-Know-Who was when he was just a student?_

_Severus Snape, Britain's well renowned potions master, Head of Slytherin House and a confidant of the Hogwarts Headmaster Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, accompanied this group of entwined Slytherins and Gryffindors. _

_Lucius Malfoy joins the small circle with much political power. As a Ministry of Magic Official and one of the Hogwarts Board of Governors, Lucius Malfoy holds enough power to utilize – should the young Potter heir need assistance in his plans. _

_Not only does the young Gryffindor have such powerful allies from different sides of the war and of different careers, there were also several unknown people spotted with the group as they made their way through Diagon Alley. Who are these unknown people? And do they have as much power as the ones Harry has manipulated onto his side?_

_Mister Potter must have turned to the Dark when Albus Dumbledore was not around to save his parents that horrible day. Though it is hard to say whether or not Harry Potter is taking revenge on the Hogwarts Headmaster when he should take his anger out on the escaped Azkaban convict, Sirius Black, known for being the Potter's secret keeper and revealing their location to You-Know-Who. _

_Should we surrender ourselves to You-Know-Who? Did the Dark influences amongst the group deter young Mister Harry Potter from what his job is supposed to be – defending the light from the dark? _

_All this reporter can tell you is we better start protecting ourselves, even from the young fifteen year old. _

_**For The History of the Boy Wonder, see page 4. **_

_**For The Commentary of Witches and Wizards, see page 5. **_

_. . . . . . . . . . . _

Sirius's hands were shaking at the end of the article. "How _dare _that little tramp write such a thing about Harry? About all of us?" he hissed.

His hands wouldn't stop shaking in thinly held fury as Remus plucked the paper from his hands, finished reading it and was soon growling loudly.

Hermione read it as well and soon everyone was furious at the reporter. Threats spewed from everyone's lips and all Harry could do was sit in his seat, watching and waiting for them to cool down.

"You know they've been slandering _him_ and me the entire summer after the Ministry fiasco." Harry reminded them. "This does nothing than further fuel the fire."

"But you know none of that is true Harry!" said Hermione exasperatedly.

"It's true we're all dark, but we did not coerce you to join us and neither did you." Lucius said, breathing slowly to calm his rising temper.

"This is all just rubbish." Ron said.

"It's rubbish every student at Hogwarts and every witch or wizard in Britain believes."

"If they believe it, then it's their problem. They don't know you like we do." Neville declared. "So forget about _The Daily Prophet_ and let's eat."

"I will still be suing them for this article." Lucius said. "And I will check on your little muggle business too."

"Actually…" Hermione said, drawing attention to herself. "I have a little secret I've been meaning to tell you guys."

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"The only reason Skeeter's been able to write so many articles about so many people is because she's an animagus – an _unregistered _animagus. She takes the form of a beetle." Hermione informed them.

"So she secretly stalks and listens into conversations in the form of a beetle?" Tom wondered.

"Oh this is excellent. We'll be able to blackmail her into doing what we want." Sirius said, grinning evilly.

"Blackmail later, breakfast now." Remus scolded once more and everyone heartily dug into their food.

.

.

.

.

.

"Alright Harry, let's begin with Politics." Lucius said, and everyone dispersed, leaving Hermione alone with Harry and Lucius.

The rest of the group left them alone, deciding to plan a surprise party for the birthday boy.

"Miss Granger, as this concerns only Harry, please step out of the room." Lucius said.

"But I want to learn more. I plan on joining the Ministry after graduating Hogwarts!"

"This is nothing about _that _sort of politics … not yet anyway."

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said, watching as his friend rose from her seat.

"It's alright Harry. I'll see you later." And Hermione was dismissed.

"What's the big idea sending her off like that?" Harry asked grumpily.

"You must know more about your heritage before opening yourself to others. You do not know who will do what when they find out about the titles you've inherited."

"Hermione isn't that kind of person to do that!" Harry said.

"No, but others are. So it's best to do this now – quick and simple."

Harry huffed but reluctantly nodded his head.

"First off, you have inherited which titles?"

"Potter, Black, Evans, Perverall, and Gryffindor."

"Good, now in the Wizengamot, each of those families held a seat. And what does that mean Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"It means that you are able to vote on laws that will or will not be passed. Surely as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, Dumbledore has told you all about this."

"He hasn't told me anything." Harry gritted his teeth.

"Well, since you've accepted to inherit these titles, you've also inherited these seats. And as your 'magical guardian', Dumbledore has lost these titles underneath him, seeing as how you're emancipated, you should be able to join these meetings that are held. Also, because you're emancipated, he holds no power in your decisions now. He is merely your headmaster from the day you've declared yourself emancipated."

"That's good right?"

"Yes, most definitely. That way he won't be allowed to speak for you in anything. He cannot use your name or any titles to plot against us and he holds less power in the Ministry."

"Okay, I'm getting it now."

"Good, because that was just the easy explanation. We shall begin the more detailed workings of the Ministry."

Harry groaned.

"Do not fret. I will help you along the way."

.

.

.

.

.

"So what have we planned for Harry this fine day?" Fred asked.

"He deserves nothing but the best." George piped up.

"We'll keep him busy for the entire day. We'll have the birthday at the club Father bought a while back."

"Creatures' Night?" Blaise asked.

Draco nodded his head.

"We should have dinner before heading there." Said Crystal.

"Ohh! We can take him to the restaurant where there's that waterfall!" Pansy gushed.

"Oh. Tempus of the Sea?" Theo guessed.

"Yes! That one. It would be nice seeing Harry manipulate the water again."

"But he can't do that in front of the guests, especially in public." Neville reminded them.

"Darn." Pansy pouted.

"So restaurant and then club."

"But, I don't think Harry would like going to a club." Hermione said, walking into the room.

"We're just going to have some fun, besides his inheritance is tonight. Some fun before that and then we'll be ready for his inheritance."

"We're preparing for it." Blaise said, before Hermione could ask.

"Professor Snape is making a stronger version of the Wiggenweld Potion – just in case Harry feels any pain. He's probably going to bring several more phials if it is needed."

"And since this is Harry's inheritance, it will be powerful one – one that he might not survive." Remus said, wincing at the thought.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"The more powerful a witch or a wizard, the more powerful their inheritance – magical or not. And because of this, not many powerful wizards survive their inheritance." Tom informed them.

"You survived it." Ron said, blanching at the red eyes that turned his way. "What I meant was, how did you survive it?" The red eyes narrowed even further.

"Stop talking Ron. You're just digging yourself deeper into the hole you created." Ginny said.

"There is no way to learn how to survive an inheritance Mister Weasley. It's either you do or you don't." Tom informed him.

"Well that killed the mood." Crabbe said.

"Nothing like death for the birthday boy." Goyle added.

"Now, now. We must believe that Harry is strong enough to take his inheritance." Sirius said. "After all, it is he who defeated Tom several times – even if Fudge is adamant on denying the revival of the Dark Lord."

Tom growled, disliking the publicity this fact has been circulating throughout the Wizarding World. He needed people to fear him – fear him more than they already did. And it did not help that the bumbling and horrible excuse for a Minister of Magic used all means of the media to exercise his cowardice.

"You can plan a meeting with whoever's the head of the sources of media in the Wizarding World." Pansy suggested.

"And a perfect idea it is. He _is _in fact one of my followers. Shall we call an immediate meeting for this?" Tom pondered on the thought.

"It would be nice seeing how this whole Death Eater meeting works…" Ginny said. She had the group gawking at her flippant comment. "Oh come on. Don't you all wonder what it's like at these meetings? Besides the torture and killing of course. Don't you want to see into Tom's mind during these meetings?"

Tom smirked. "Then a quick meeting will begin. Let us go to the Malfoy's dining room. I'll call upon them there."

The group followed Tom and made their way onto the seats besides him – the guardians each took up a corner of the room. Tom flicked his wand and the curtains drew close, darkening the room though small candlelight flickered creating the atmosphere.

"If you cannot stomach the _Cruciatus_ Curse, any form of torturing or the … _visitors_ arriving," Here, Tom looked at Neville," I suggest you leave. You cannot speak in this meeting – only listen. You are forbidden from acting against any negative or derogative comments. This is your first and final warning."

No one made a move to leave and so Tom nodded his head.

"Wormtail." Tom hissed, before he dropped the glamour. Everyone flinched at the appearance before covering up their expressions.

The wizard scampered over to the Dark Lord, greeting him and kneeled down when pain flared in his left forearm as Tom called upon his Death Eaters.

"Stay in the corner and do no make a sound." Tom ordered. Pettigrew quickly ran off and hid behind a column.

The doors soon opened up and Death Eaters piled into the room, noticing extra younger guests in their midst – though no one mentioned it. Neville stiffened in his seat when he saw the Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix. His grip on the armrest tightened before Dudley covered it with his own hand, calming the Gryffindor down.

"You will see that there are new guests. They will be listening into our meeting. We will go start the meeting." Tom announced once everyone sat down.

"My Lord," Bellatrix began, "Is that… perhaps… the Longbottom child…?"

Dudley allowed Neville's grasp on his hand to tighten further, knowing that Neville had something to do with that witch that had spoken.

"Yes Bella, but he is here to watch the on-goings of the meeting. We _will _begin without any interruptions. Now Macavoy."

"Yes, My Lord?"

"You are in charge of all the media correct?"

"Yes, My Lord."

"Good. I want every newspaper speaking about the revival of the Dark Lord. Poor Minister Fudge would be usurped soon. His position is already dangling on a thread when he entered the Atrium and witnessed first hand my appearance."

"My Lord, if I may."

"Speak Parkinson."

"What do these… children have to do with our meetings? Surely they are not Death Eaters?"

Pansy bit the inside of her mouth when Tom sent a "_Crucio_" at her father. Her jaw locked to prevent any noise from leaving before she averted her eyes.

"McNair, would you kindly repeat to Parkinson what it was that I had said early on?"

"The children are here to listen, do not pay attention to them." The Death Eater responded.

"Where is my dear brother-in law?" Bellatrix asked. "Did he scamper away like the little coward he is?"

Draco made to jump up from his seat, but Blaise kept a strong hold on his arm – preventing any movement.

"_Crucio_." Tom spat. They watched as the Dark Lord held onto the spell much longer than he did for Parkinson before releasing it.

"Lucius is on another mission for me. Snape is doing the same thing. They will be informed of this meeting upon completing their mission. For now, we have to deal with the media. We must have word sent out that the Dark is now growing in strength, in power, in magic. And not even the old coot can stop us now."

"I suggest subtly writing out insults as bait and when they least expect it, Tom can start a raid. Afterwards, we can have the media amass a full scale of interviews on the outrage from victims of how the Light side - the Ministry and Aurors were unable to protect them." Hermione spoke up.

The room seemed to freeze and everyone turned to look at the witch.

"How dare you assume that we would follow a mudblood's –"

"_Crucio_" Hermione whispered, her eyes emotionless.

"Hermione!" Ron squeaked.

The brunette held on awhile further before releasing the curse. "Yes Ron?"

"Y-You just performed one of the Unforgivables!"

"I will not be looked down at just because I am not a pureblood. And if they are not open to the idea that muggleborns can perform just as well as purebloods do, well – I guess we have no need for them in our revolution."

"The Ministry –" Ron tried once more.

"The Ministry will fall to us and Dumbledore will be no more. Face it Ron, spells are not dark or light. They are only deemed as such depending on its caster. Do you think the levitation spell is light? What happens if the caster levitates a boulder over an infant? It becomes labeled as dark. So no Ron, I know what I'm doing. I'm just helping the Dark Lord weed out the weak links in our operation."

Tom clapped his hands as he barked out an amused laugh. "Very well put Hermione. Macavoy, Hermione will be put in charge for this project. You are to listen to your ideas, and please do not hesitate to give your input."

"Yes, please do not." Hermione repeated, staring slyly at the named Death Eater.

"Oh, and another thing." She said. "Before I forget, on the day of the raid, we should have the Aurors busy, or have the number of Aurors low before they go to deal with the raid. Of course, we can have them deal with reports or sightings of several escaped Azkaban convicts?"

Several Death Eaters stiffened at the mention of the prison that held them for a decade or more. Tom was amused; he found it an eye opener to see that Hermione was taking charge of the idea of it all. She would make a brilliant Ministry Official when she graduated.

"Yes, that would be dealt with." Macavoy promised, dipping his head in a bow.

Hermione nodded her head in affirmation before leaving the table for Tom to continue.

"Anyone else would like to criticize Hermione's idea or her _blood _status?" Tom asked. "No? Then we shall move on with the next matter at hand."

.

.

.

.

.

"Blimey Hermione. I didn't know you had it in you!" Neville exclaimed when everyone had left the meeting. Tom had called for the Lestrange brothers to stay behind when the Death Eaters trickled out of the large dining room.

"Please Neville. This is not the time to show weakness. We must band together to destroy Dumbledore. After all he did to Harry, he deserves it and more."

"We should also get our families onto our side as well." Dudley planned. "The Light families I mean."

"Yes… Ron, Ginny, Fred and George will deal with theirs. Neville has his and Luna has hers. I have my own parents to deal with." Hermione thought out.

"Blaise, Crystal, what about your families?" Pansy asked.

"We were always neutral and we will stay neutral. It does not matter to us whether or not the Light or Dark wins." Blaise answered.

"Okay, I suppose that works."

"Now, we have to plan for Harry's birthday. It's nearly lunch time and we still haven't gotten anything done."

"Food first, plans later." Ron declared.

"Of course, thinking with your stomach first." Hermione said exasperatedly.

"Food is a source of energy for the brain." Goyle supplied.

"Plus, it's close to lunch time. Harry will wonder why we're all late if we plan his birthday dinner and party."

"To lunch it is."

"Hey guys! What have you been up to?" Harry asked, as soon as he spotted them.

"Nothing much. Just brushing up on our studies." Hermione smoothly answered.

"Oh, sorry Lucius snubbed you like that before. I hope you don't take offense to that."

"Not at all Harry. I understood why I needed to leave." The brunette reassured. "So how was your lesson?"

"Informative; Lucius says we're to continue with it after lunch. Sorry I can't hang out with you guys on my birthday."

"Don't worry about it Harry."

"There are plenty of birthdays to come."

"Plus, we'll be together for dinner."

"So don't worry."

Everyone seemed to have an answer to lift Harry's spirit when they saw his downfallen expression.

"Right dinner."

"Let's dig in!" Ron interrupted, piling food onto his plate. It effectively ended any conversation on Harry's worry for the lack of time spent on his friends. But, small conversation was held amongst the group, ending the silence in the room.

.

.

.

.

.

"So are the dinner reservations set?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, but you have to wear a nice outfit. The restaurant is a pretty posh place." Draco said.

"Oh, okay."

"Don't worry Ginny. We'll find you a nice dress yet." Pansy exclaimed and she and Crystal dragged the redhead with them.

"Come ladies. We should go along." Petunia said, pushing gently against Luna and Hermione's backs to get them moving in the direction Pansy and the other two left.

"We should get ready then. The reservation is in two hours." Blaise told them.

"Two hours?!" Neville exclaimed. "We _just _had lunch!"

"Yeah, around noon. And around two hours ago, we had tea." Theo laughed.

"The reservation is at seven. We'll have dinner for a good two to three hours and head over to the club."

"Okay, now go freshen up. You must wear the best suits you've had. I forgot to mention, this restaurant tends to have reporters and paparazzi flocking, since it's a high class, top and famous restaurant where the rich and famous dine." Draco laughed weakly.

"Oh, Harry's not going to like that." Ron said, rubbing his face.

"Not to worry. We have the power of the media on our side." Tom reassured them.

"That's right." Goyle said.

"But –"

"Don't worry so much. We'll go get our suits and the girls will get their evening gowns. We'll meet up here ten minutes before the reservation time."

"How about Harry –"

"Neville, you worry too much." Ron said, draping an arm over the brunette's shoulder.

"At least I worry." The Gryffindor narrowed his eyes, shaking off the redhead's arm. Ron frowned at that action.

"So, we'll meet back here in an hour and fifty minutes. Blaise and I will deal with Harry. Everyone's been notified of our plans. All we have to do is get ready and go. So let's go." Draco said, dismissing them.

.

.

.

.

.

"No more." Harry frowned.

"Harry, if you want to be knowledgeable in the workings of the Wizengamot, you must learn."

"I've been learning the entire day!" Harry cried exasperatedly. "I'm missing my own birthday to learn about wizarding politics instead of spending time with my friends. I hate it!"

"Harry, come now. If you want to make a difference, then you must go on."

"Hah!" Harry laughed loudly. "Make a difference?! That's all anyone's ever wanted me to do! They don't even bother asking if it's what I _wanted _to do! I've been prophesied to fight Tom my entire life. That's all anyone's ever wanted me to do – needed me to accomplish – it's practically what I was born _to _do. And now you're saying I have to 'make a difference' in another field that doesn't require me to go against Tom?"

Lucius sat back and watched the green eyed teen rant and rant and vent out his frustrations. Knocking from the other side of the door was heard faintly through the destruction of the room.

"Come in." Lucius called out.

Draco and Blaise peeked their heads in before ducking behind the door that was quickly pulled shut when an expensive looking vase flew towards the entrance. They quickly opened the door and squeezed through the small opening they created before coming to sit besides the Head of the Malfoy family.

"What happened father?" Draco winced when a loud shattering pierced the room before more wood crumbling sounds were heard.

"Oh, Harry is having a meltdown."

"How did it happen?"

"All the pressure builds I suppose. And it doesn't help that that idiot of a Headmaster has put the entire fate of the Wizarding World on his shoulders."

"He's not alone." Draco shrugged. "We're there to help him."

Lucius immediately rapped Draco on the head. "What did I say about doing actions unbefitting of a Malfoy?"

Draco scowled before another expensive object shattered in the room. "How long has this been going on?"

"About half an hour before you entered. He does not seem close to calming down."

"Perhaps you can shock him." Blaise offered.

"I am not going to electrocute my boyfriend." Draco said aghast.

"He's my boyfriend too, and I'm telling you maybe it's the only thing that'll calm his temper."

"Or flare it. Either way I want it to end. I don't want another item broken if I can help it."

Draco sighed before shooting out electrical sparks at Harry. Immediately a water like shield propelled forward, blocking the sparks. Harry turned around to face them, his emerald eyes looking deadly dark.

"Did you just try to shock me?"

"Blaise's idea!" Draco squealed.

"That did not take much to hold his ground." Blaise sighed before meeting the blazing emerald orbs.

"Harry, calm down. You're destroying the room."

"Is this another thing you want me to do?!"

"No, it's something I'm asking you to do.."

All rage ended when Harry's shoulders dropped. "Okay."

"Might – Can you fix the room back to its original state?" Lucius asked, sipping the tea the house elves had brought during Harry's tirade.

Harry looked about, laughed sheepishly before reverting the room back to its former state.

"Good, we've spent enough time as it is. Father, we'll be dining at Temple of the Sea before heading to Creature's Night. The reservation is in an hour and forty-five minutes; we should get ready."

"Very well. We'll end our lesson here Harry." Lucius dismissed before he left the room.

"So… where are we going?" Harry asked.

"Somewhere you need to look spiffy." Draco and Blaise stood up before walking towards the Gryffindor.

"Why do you guys look like that? Stop prowling slowly towards me like that! No! Wait! AHHHHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

.

Heads perked up at the noise.

"Where did that girlish scream come from?" Pansy wondered, as she and the rest of the girls sifted through several magazines to find the perfect evening dress to wear.

"How are you even going to get the gowns ready for tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Falcon express of course. Speedy delivery. Haven't you ever done so?" Crystal asked, flipping a page.

"Of course not. That's way too costly." Hermione huffed. "You're spending money on a gown you will only wear for one night and never wear again. Did you know that?"

Pansy and Crystal looked up her like she had grown several heads. "Of course we know. That's the point."

Luna laughed. "Oh Hermione. You'll understand once you get into the fashion."

Ginny shrugged. "Mum makes our clothes. We don't plan on buying any anytime soon."

"Oh not to worry." Pansy interrupted. "We'll get your gowns for you. Just come and look through the magazines to see what they have to offer. If you like it you can try them on before deciding to buy it or not."

"And how is it that it works like that?" Hermione asked.

Luna blinked owlish eyes at the brunette. "You tap on the clothing of course and you'll try it on. Of course it's only just a mirror image, but it's pretty real. You get to see yourself in the mirrors that appear all around you."

"Magic really does everything." Hermione whispered before snagging a magazine thrown her way.

"Oh! Look at this one!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Harry! Are you just about ready?" Draco called as he fixed his cufflinks.

"Uh… um… I think you should go on without me!" Harry hollered back.

"Harry really. You look fine." Blaise exclaimed, fixing his attire.

"N-Not really! It makes me uncomfortable. Plus, I feel awkward in this."

"Really now Harry. Come along." Draco sighed, opening the door to the closet. He stepped in and was greeted by Harry's appearance. Though the Gryffindor's hair was far from disciplined, the rest of his attire made up his look.

Harry wore a silk green shirt with a black vest over it that covered his lithe form, even if the boy was a bit clumsy. A long black tie lay above his vest, ending his upper body attire. Harry's black slacks fit perfectly, with the slightest bit of ruffling near the pant leg – no doubt due to the fact that Draco and Blaise insisted that he would grow into it. Ending his outfit was a pair of black slacks, polished to shine even in the dimmest of lights. Harry had forgone his glasses when Draco and Blaise dragged him into an eyewear shop, urging the Gryffindor to show those emerald jewels of his to the world – even if that meant they would get jealous. They wanted the entire world to see what they had and the world couldn't even imagine laying their hands upon.

"Am I wearing this correctly?" Harry whispered. He took Draco's silence to mean that he had worn something wrong.

"No, it looks fantastic on you. Draco's just busy trying to regain his voice." Blaise laughed, pulling Harry from the closet.

Harry frowned, pulling Draco behind him. "Why is it that we have to wear such a thing? I thought we were just having a regular birthday party."

Draco shook out of his trance before answering. "Nothing is ever "regular" here in the Malfoy family. We want you to have the best of everything now that you're with us. So don't worry about a thing."

"At least you're practically wearing the same thing as I am." Harry sighed in relief. "I'd rather not have too much attention on me tonight."

"But you must! It is your birthday!" Blaise scowled. "You see Draco. I told you he should've worn that other vest. It's his birthday. He should be noticed by many."

"No! Draco did it right!" Harry denied. "I love what I'm wearing!"

While Harry had on a silk green shirt, Draco had on a silky silver shirt whilst Blaise had on a deep burgundy to highlight those purple eyes of his. Then again, all of their silk shirts highlighted the color of their eyes.

"All the guys are practically wearing the same thing – just the color of the shirts are different."

"What about the girls?"

"That's a whole different story. You know how girls are." Draco said, waving his hand to dismiss the rest of the conversation.

They met up with the rest of the guys. Ron wore a dark blue shirt, Neville with his golden brown and Dudley with his deep hazel. Fred and George decided to go for a blood red shirt, whilst Tom had on a black shirt and a slight glamour, Lucius with a steel blue, Sirius with a grey and his glamour on and Remus with an amber shirt. Even Severus surprised them by leaving his bellowing cloak in exchange for a traditional white. Each person was wearing the present Harry had gave them.

"Aw! That's a bore Severus!" Sirius booed.

"Nothing is wrong with being traditional." Came the werewolf's reply.

"The wolf is correct, as usual mutt." Came the snarl.

"If it wasn't my godson's birthday, you can bet I would've fixed that nose for you right here, right now." Sirius threatened.

Severus sniffed before turning away to face Tom and Lucius, joining in their small conversation.

"Where are the girls at?" Ron mumbled. "It's always the female counterparts that take such a long time."

"Quite frankly I'm surprised you knew what counterparts meant." Theo ribbed.

Heads turned to see the rest of the Slytherins file into the floo room, the male Guardians following behind. Theo had on a russet silk shirt, Crabbe with his deep taupe and Goyle with a coffee colored shirt. However, the Guardians had forgone the Wizard robes and Muggle suits. They had worn something completely different.

Before the boys could ask them what they had on, the female counterparts walked into the room. Ron, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Tom _and _Severus nearly swallowed their tongues at the feminine appearances the girls radiated. Only Harry, Draco, Blaise, Lucius, Remus, Sirius were not affected. The twins weren't as well, but they were dramatic in acting out their adoration for the girls.

Petunia had worn the gown Harry bought for her – a deep peach mermaid dress with a bateau neckline and heatset stones, beading and crystals wrapped around the front. The back of the dress had a swirling floral design, complete with a diagonal heavy ruches draping, and a sweep as well as trailing train to which Petunia had hooked onto her index finger. The makeup was fair and light, her hair was up in a bun, with a small Lilly flower hairpin pinned and Petunia wore the jewelry Harry had gifted her - making the perfect picture of an elegant older woman.

Pansy sported a dark sapphire floor length, sleeveless illusion evening gown. Its soft beading along the lace over illusion neckline and open v-back satin bodice had a softly beaded band highlighting the light trickling amount of icicle-like beaded lace below the soft A-line. A flowing tulle skirt completed the rest of the voluminous skirt. Her elven-made stud earrings with sapphires, dark blue eye shadow, goblin-made triple bangle bracelets with sapphires and diamond accentuated, and sprinkle necklace with sapphires followed the rest of her bluish attire. Though Pansy's hair was short, she made it into a stylish short straight formal look – the left side longer and more blow-waved with the top than the right side.

Crystal, against what all the boys had thought, also wore a full-length couture gown. The charcoal silver sheer illusion fabric features liquid beading, crystal and sequins all across the high neckline, across her shoulders and around to the open keyhole back. The silky underlay is fully covered with hand crafted and dyed-to-match lace with a stunning stain drape under the ornate flower embellishment where it falls from the small of the back into a sweep train. Her hair was parted to the side, smoothed back and twisted perfectly - pinned at the nape with gold leaf shaped comb with chain tassels. She also wore a black and white diamonded swirl necklace made of platinum, and a crystal dewdrop rose gold bangle bracelet.

Hermione had on the same hairstyle as she did during the Yule Ball fourth year; her make up an eminence color that accentuated her dress. She wore a stunning couture evening gown that had a sheer bateau v-neckline, its bodice elaborately embellished with sequins and beads in a swirling vine pattern, down to her hips. The open-back reveals embellishments that trim the opening as the front beading swirls around. The dress hugged her hips but ended in a flawless sweep train. The young lady donned the locket Harry had given her and had on dangling soleste earrings with tanzanites and diamonds and a platinum yard bracelet with a moonstone to finish off her outfit.

Ginny wore silver metallic make up, flowery earrings made of rose gold, a rose gold bone cuff, the anklet Harry had gifted her, a white gold cosette hair pin in her French twist and a timberwolf colored chiffon gown. With a sheer bateau neckline, the tangelo colored embellishments begin along the neck, extending all the way in a vine patterned embroidery wrap, through the form-fitting bodice, all the way around to the back where beading trims the opening in the center. From front to back, the bugle beads and embellishments create a crisscrossing line pattern. As the chiffon skirts extends outward, it is also slightly draped on the sides and the back, creating a pickup look for the gown. A sweep train was seen as Ginny walked past the doorway.

Luna had dark shadowy make up on, which emphasized the blood red lipstick she wore. Her dress included gold embellishments that adorned cap sleeves and a sheer neckline as well as a sheer back. The embellishments finish their symmetrical pattern along the waistline on the dress. With a stretchy black tulle skirt that touches the floor, trimmed horsehair lining finishes the breathtaking couture dress for the young Ravenclaw. Luna had on her pendant, a titanium olive leaf vine bracelet with an onyx stone and gold chandelier drop earrings. The onyx-gemmed hollow out delicacy hair accessory sat perfectly atop Luna's mid-length wavy, curled one-shouldered hairstyle. And as the Ravenclaw took steps forward, a silk black wrap hung around her arms, drifting along in the air behind her.

"I'll make sure not to dirty this." Hermione swore.

Pansy and Crystal laughed. "It's for you. A gift for the start of a new friendship between the Gryffindors and Slytherins."

"And Ravenclaws." Luna piped up.

They laughed. "Yes, Ravenclaws too. All we need is a Hufflepuff and the collection is complete."

Then Hermione turned when Tesia moved towards the Guardian male counterparts. "Oh Tesia! You look absolutely gorgeous!"

Tesia laughed. "Thank you young one."

"You all look like something out of a painting." Ginny said.

Tesia wore a simple ivory dress with silver and gold beading lining the deep Cleopatra collar with sheer illusion cutouts along the front and back. Sequins and glass cut stones lined the center of the bodice whilst more decorative beading lines the waistline and leads into a flowing chiffon breakaway skirt with a slight sweep train – a small cape was attached to the shoulders by O-rings. Her hair was up in a half ponytail with the rest of her hair pinned up in curls. Jewelry unlike any other adorned the guardian – made by materials none of the witches of wizards had ever seen before. Tesia only smiled when they asked what it was.

Egidio, Alandair and Macaire wore somewhat similar clothing. They were sheathed in robes, Egidio in white with red embellishments, Alandair in white with forest green embellishments and Macaire in white with Egyptian blue embellishments. Macaire was the only one who wore a white flowing cape, attached to O-rings in which he slipped onto his fingers, and even then, the cape allowed non-restrictive movements.

"Thank you!" Macaire beamed. He, along with the rest of the females, gushed about their appearances before Draco cleared his throat.

"We must be leaving now if we want to make our reservations."

"Oh yes! To the floo!" Harry declared, marching forward.

Blaise held him back. "Are you sure? Soot and ash might cling to your clothing."

"That is why we have the cleaning spell. What use is a cleaning spell if you don't use it?" Harry pointed out.

"Alright, but if you want to fall flat on your face…" Blaise drifted off.

"But I won't. You or Draco will catch me." Harry confidently said.

Blaise pouted, knowing Harry had won this battle.

"I just remembered," Draco began. "There's not floo leading there, only by portkey."

"Well then… To the portkeys!"

"Hello! All access transportation here!" Macaire waved his hand in the air.

"Are you advertising yourself?" Theo laughed.

"No, it's much more safer, faster and less dizzy than a portkey. Or so I've heard." Macaire quickly added when Egidio threw him a look.

"Okay, let's go!" Harry cried.

"Just a moment Harry."

"What?" Harry whined.

"I figured this might happen so I called for a ministry car – well, think of it as a muggle limo." Lucius stated.

"Where is it?"

"By the gates. It's should already be waiting for us."

They all rushed out and entered the vehicle, and soon the car drove off.

.

.

.

.

.

They could already see the flashing lights from the reporters and the screaming fans. Soon the vehicle arrived in front of the restaurant where a long red carpet was placed.

Lucius was the rest to leave the car, followed by Sirius in his glamour. Then came Remus, Severus, and Tom in his glamour. Next to step out of the car were the Slytherins, followed by the Guardians and then the Gryffindors. Harry finally stepped out and lent his hand to help Luna out of the car. That was when the cameras really started to flash – the lights blinding their eyes and blocking their vision.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Are you here to celebrate your birthday?"

"Mr. Potter! Why are you with Lord Malfoy, Mister Snape and a well-known werewolf?"

"Mr. Potter! Tell us!"

Harry just smiled through all the questions, gently leading Luna through the hoard of lights and into the restaurant – only stopping a couple of times to have his picture taken when Draco or Blaise tugged him towards them.

"Good job Harry." Luna praised, tiptoeing to pat his head; on flats, she was unable to reach his head. "You did well."

Harry grinned a satisfied grin before waiting on the others with the Ravenclaw. Soon they filed through the entrance.

"Name?"

"Malfoy."

"Right this way sir."

The maître d' walked the group through an underwater tunnel before leading them towards their table.

"Nice table." Blaise commented. Everyone else was too filled with awe to say anything. Everywhere they looked there were fish and other sea creatures on the other side of the glass; the restaurant was filled with underwater decorations and statuettes of sea creatures. There was even a fountain with the model of the underwater city of Atlantis.

Dinner went by quickly with little incident. Unlike the staff members at _Olýmpou_, the staff members at _Tempus of the Sea_ were more than capable of following directions, having impeccable manners and above all else, in Harry's point of view, keeping to themselves and not flirting with people that were taken. That was a much-needed point in Harry's books, and so far, they had passed.

"Dinner was great! The food tastes amazing!" Harry gushed. "Especially the birthday cake!"

The group had joined together to decide on a last minute design for Harry's birthday cake – one they thought was worthy enough for him. They thought he had deserved as much. And the restaurant had quickly set about making the cake – promising that it would be finished before they reached dessert.

"Thank you for your comments. I'll be sure to have the chefs hear your compliments."

Harry nodded before they left the restaurant, being bombarded with more reporters and picture taking before heading to the club.

"Are we really going to be wearing this?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. You don't think we prepared clothes for this main event?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh, so my birthday party _wasn't _the main event?" Harry joked.

Hermione arched an eyebrow before pulling out her handbag and her arm dove right in. Pulling out several outfits, she distributed them to everyone in the group; the Guardians chose to forgo the club attire and return to their normal clothing. Soon, everyone disappeared into the swirling mist.

.

.

.

.

.


	17. Birthday Bash II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I however, do own this story's plot!**

**Chapter 17**

**Birthday Bash II**

As soon as the group arrived, they could already hear the loud pulsing music from inside the club - they could feel the slight tremors as well.

"We're going in there?"

"Yep. Part two of your birthday."

Harry looked uncertainly at the entrance before his eyes darted all over the club's exterior. "Lead the way then."

Draco took the lead, nodding to the bouncer at the door. It seemed as if the Slytherins and Gryffindors had paired up together, since the Gryffindors were not used to going to clubs like this. The only ones not in a pair were, of course, Draco, Blaise and Harry.

Inside the club it was loud; the air conditioning was on full blast to cool the raging dancers, the booths were charmed with privacy and silence spells to block out the noise, the bar was filled with customers coming to and fro, the lights overhead flashed millions of colors and laser lights strobe all around. Overall the group could feel the difference in the atmosphere compared to the atmosphere at the restaurant.

Draco and Blaise led everyone to the second floor, where they could take up the entire space. Apparently the floors other than the first floor were for VIPs. Draco nodded to the bouncer there and escorted everyone to their own booths.

Neville tapped on Harry's shoulder, prompting the shorter teen to pause in his steps.

"What's the matter Neville?"

"Thanks for remembering my birthday." The shy Gryffindor whispered.

Harry beamed. "Of course I would. That's why the feast had food both you and I liked! Especially the birthday cake! Mmmm… the birthday cake." Harry drooled, remembering his last meal.

Neville smiled and the last two Gryffindors made their way towards their booth. Though it was a tight fit extending the booths for all the teens, they all fit in. The adults had their own booths as well; the Guardians politely declined to the offer, stating they were better off hiding amongst the shadows and taking in the surroundings – after all, it was their job to protect the witches and wizards.

"What do you guys want?" Blaise asked, looking around the booth.

"Firewhiskey!"

"Butterbeer!"

"Dragon Barrel Brandy."

"That's all?"

Nods answered his question and he quickly filled the order out; the ordered drinks appeared onto their table five minutes later.

"So what now?" Ron asked, after downing a quarter of the Firewhiskey.

"Have fun, go dance, go crazy." Theo said.

"But not too crazy." Pansy interrupted. "Too crazy and you'll be escorted out of the club."

"Now shoo." Draco ordered.

"No, no no." Ginny smirked. "What fun would the night be if we didn't get to know each other better?"

The Gryffindors groaned when they saw that smirk – it spelled trouble for them every time she formulated her question with a smirk on her face.

"What are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying we should play a game." She purred. "Truth or dare or I never."

The Gryffindors paled even further and even Harry tried to huddle into himself – he was always given the most embarrassing dares and asked the most embarrassing questions. He knew the group he played with never meant to embarrass him or to make fun of him, but he really hated that they asked him so many questions; there was no end to the amount of curiosity Gryffindors had.

"How about we do a mix of both?" Fred offered.

"How?"

"We'll use 'I never' as the truth part and if you somehow resist, you'll be put on a dare." George explained.

"That doesn't work out well. Everyone would just go for the shot."

"Fine, just do I never and whoever takes a shot has to do a dare." Neville compromised when it seemed as if the group were growing frustrated.

"That's not a bad idea."

"Not a bad idea at all."

"So who goes first?"

"Let me set up the game first." Ginny grinned with an evil gleam in her eyes. Soon everyone's glass was filled with alcohol and the game began.

"Let's start out with something innocent shall we?" Ginny leered.

Everyone gulped inaudibly at the expression she gave.

"I never kissed anyone."

Everyone's hand automatically went to their drink and drank two gulps – the only ones who didn't, however, were Dudley, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle, Neville and Tom.

"That was innocent?" Blaise asked, wiping away the excess foam from his upper lip.

"In Ginny's standard, it is - after all, Neville's playing. No offense Neville." Harry said.

"It's fine Harry." Neville flushed. He remembered the time when he first played the game and at the start of the game, Ginny yelled out something so embarrassing, so outrageous that made him choke on the air he breathed and had sent him in a coughing fit that took a while to calm down. He had had to leave the game after the first round.

"Alright, the dare, the dare." Ginny pondered for a moment before a wicked grin spread across her face. "We will have to go downstairs and do a sexy dance with another person."

Hermione blanched.

"For an entire song." Ginny continued.

Draco and Blaise tensed with anger; they did not want their Harry to dance with another person – especially _sexy _dancing with another person. Harry was inwardly fuming as well.

Noticing their tenseness, Ginny acquiesced.

"Fine fine. Go with Harry. Children the both of you!" she scolded.

Draco and Blaise merely grinned before dragging the protesting teen down onto the dance floor.

"Well come off it then!" Fred cried out.

"Time to do our dare." George said, pulling Hermione and Ron to their feet.

Dudley, Neville, Theo, Crabbe, Goyle and Tom looked over the balconies – eyes zooming to and fro for their friends who had to accomplish their dares. Eyeing them, they started laughing loudly. The looks on the stranger's faces when the twins had capture two, and Ron the other had them bursting into tears.

Draco and Blaise had sandwiched Harry between their bodies. They're hands kept roaming over the teen, who quite frankly seemed to enjoy the contact way too much – not that Draco and Blaise were objecting to it. All the grinding and touching gave them a 'little minor' but noticeable problem, yet they still kept going at it anyway.

The girls on the other hand had difficulty trying to get the "nice" boys' hands off of them. Even Luna, doing her own sexy version of dancing, had boys flocking over to her. And soon after the song changed, the teens left their dance partner on the floor.

Of course, the ones the girls had been sexy dancing with had tried to follow them, but were denied access onto the second floor. The bouncer really made a pretty great protection shield.

And soon the next hour was done in such a way: the 'I never' game started getting more personal and embarrassing and humiliating and the dares getting more dangerous, embarrassing and humiliating.

"What a rush!" Neville exclaimed as he sat down and downed his Butterbeer. "Are we going to dance or what?"

"I think the entire first floor recognizes us by face now, if not by our actions." Hermione's flushed face was the only indication that the game had gone a bit more actively and the amount of alcohol she consumed was quite enough to get the brunette tipsy.

"Okay, okay. Now can we please get some privacy with the birthday boy?" Blaise asked, drawing Harry closer to his chest. Draco sidled up behind Harry and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor's waist, leering at them all.

"We're gone!" The twins announced, and with that, the rest of the group dispersed.

"Why'd you do that for?" Harry pouted, looking between the Slytherin's faces.

"For this." Blaise whispered, pecking his lips before drawing Harry into a passionate kiss.

Harry let out a sound that was a cross between a moan and a mewl, accepting Blaise's quest inside his mouth. Draco watched the two as he drew slow circles on the span of flesh that was shown from underneath Harry's shirt. After Blaise pulled back, Harry had barely taken in a breath of air before Draco turned him around. Draco began his own quest, mapping out Harry's warm cavern with his tongue and drawing Harry's shy tongue into his own mouth to suck on.

Harry melted into Draco's arms, shivering when he felt Blaise brush against the same spot Draco had done on his hips, before he pulled away to take deep breaths.

"Were you both planning to suffocate me?" he laughed.

"Not suffocate you, never." Came Blaise's reply.

"Drown you in kisses … well, that's what we were going for." Draco smirked.

After several more minutes of kissing, Blaise and Draco took Harry gently by his hands and led the emerald-eyed teen to the dance floor, cocooning the smaller and shorter teen between the two.

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you want to order?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing too strong Sirius. We have to watch over the kids." Remus reminded him.

"Of course, of course." Sirius waved away the werewolf's concern before ordering several Butterbeers, quickly adding a sparkling grape juice to the list when Petunia shot down his suggestions of alcohol.

"Do you lot want some?" Sirius asked. The Guardians politely declined his invitation with a smile before turning and peering over the balcony to overlook the first floor.

"So… Petunia." Sirius began.

"Black." Petunia sniffed. Severus smirked when he heard the distaste in how she said the mutt's name.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "Snivellus."

"Mutt."

"Severus." Lucius frowned.

"Remus!" The werewolf barked out, happily sipping his Butterbeer and intentionally melting the tension around the booth.

"Now that the tension's gone. What should we talk about?" Sirius pondered on a topic.

"We should be preparing to help Harry through his inheritance. Not sit around here enjoying ourselves." Snape spat.

"So, you _are _enjoying yourself?" Lucius questioned.

Snape scowled before dripping his Butterbeer.

"I'm not sure how this 'magical inheritance' works or even what it is." Petunia confessed.

"It's when a witch or a wizard reaches the age of seventeen and goes through a sort of endowment, a magical one." Remus explained.

"But Harry's only sixteen."

"Magically powerful wizards, like _my _nephew," Severus smirked, "may go through their magical inheritance early in life. And because he is magically gifted and powerful, he will be inheriting a strong qualitative inheritance. No doubt one that we should be wary of."

"And why's that?"

"Harry comes from a long, long line of pureblood wizards. In fact, he is –"

"Black." Severus warned.

"Anyway," Sirius glared, "he is the heir of the Most Noble and Honorable House of Potter. Most of the pureblood wizards have been married into the Potter family and vise versa; therefore, Harry can inherit, from a magical creature inheritance, to basically an increase in his own magic. However, because it _is _our young Harry, anything is possible."

Lucius laughed. "Quite right Sirius. There is no such thing as the word 'impossible' in Harry's vocabulary."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be _that_ daft about the magical world." Lucius narrowed his eyes and frowned at Petunia. "I'm sure you've heard stories about the Boy Who Lived and his great adventures. There is no doubt in my mind that you know what Harry stands for in the Wizarding World."

Petunia flushed embarrassingly. "All I know was what Dumbledore had told us in the letters he sent us. He always told us to burn the letters after reading them. Though, now I understand why. If Harry were to find any of them, it would turn him against the old wizard."

"At least you were smart enough to put all the pieces together after you've signed the contract." Sirius growled, downing his own Butterbeer and ordering another one.

"Well, it does not help that I've forgotten about Dumbledore." Petunia sniffed.

"You have not forgotten." Remus corrected. "You were made to forget."

"What difference does it make? I can't believe he was the person who'd done such horrible things - and to make my ex-husband do such things. I don't know where to begin to earn Harry's forgiveness."

"For what it's worth. I'm glad Harry had you to help him. No one other than you and Dudley were able to help him during his summers. You should be proud to be the pillar of support for a couple of months whenever he returned home."

Petunia smiled, "Thank you Remus."

"Now don't go all googly eyes at Remy. He's got a girlfriend he does." Sirius warned, pulling Remus over by the shoulders.

Remus laughed awkwardly. "Yes… about that."

"Moony?"

"Tonks and I had a secret, small wedding and… well… congratulations! You're the boy's uncle and Harry's his godfather!" Remus hurried said, before busying his mouth with the rich, creaminess of the Butterbeer.

Sirius's eyes bugged from behind his own drink. Severus and Lucius both choked slightly before fixing themselves correctly. Petunia covered his mouth with both hands in open surprise.

.

.

.

.

.

After declining the drinks, Egidio turned to speak to his subordinates.

"Keep an eye on everyone. Keep vigilant on the parameters – anything that seems suspicious or even the slightest bit off, report back to me. Any sign of danger, the first priority is to get Harry out. Send a signal before returning to rescue the rest of the group and do it swiftly, cautiously and out of sight."

"Right." The trio chorused before they disappeared into the shadows.

Egidio pinpointed the three guardians all around the club. Tesia was in a corner of the first floor, though slightly more elevated to see above the crowd. Macaire was in front of the hallway leading to the lavatories, his line of vision enabling him to see all the exits. Alandair took to the floors above them, having a better bird's eye view of the entire club and of its entering and leaving customers. Overall, the team was set in their positions and nodded their heads discretely to Egidio before returning to their mission.

An hour after their scanning of the club, Macaire stiffened and made a signal.

Egidio narrowed his eyes at the signal. _Three wizards… armed, suspicious with an unknown goal. _

Egidio disappeared and intercepted one of them, leaving the other two to the other Guardians. The wizard before him narrowed his eyes at his appearance. Hearing the slightest volume of yelps of surprise when the other two disappeared before his sight, the wizard whipped out his wand. But before he could do anything, Egidio disappeared along with him into the dark alleyway, restraining the man.

"Who are you? Who do you work for?" he growled.

"I'm not," the wizard coughed, "telling you anything."

Egidio forced his arm between his shoulder blades and added pressure. The wizard hissed.

"Let me repeat it to you one more time." He hissed. "Who are you? Who do you work for?"

"You'd have to kill me to get the truth from me." The wizard spat, groaning when his arm went closer and higher up between his shoulder blades.

"That can be arranged." Egidio spat. And he knocked the wizard out before taking the unconscious wizard to the booth filled with adults.

"Who is this man? Macaire felt that he had some ill-intent towards the teens."

Snape tsked. "John Dawlish. He's an auror who acts as Fudge's bodyguard. In fact, the man is brainwashed by Fudge's mediocre work, beliefs and power."

"There were two other men with him."

Just after he said that, Alandair appeared from the mist with the last two people, a witch and a wizard; they were bounded by what seems to be black silk scarf like material and their heads were turning every which way – their eyes large and blank.

"I took away their sight and hearing." Alandair shrugged. "I figured you wouldn't want them to know who else was included in the group."

"Excellent work Alandair." Egidio praised. "Now continue with surveillance."

"Yes Egidio." Alandair saluted, his fist upon the left side of his chest, above his heart.

Lucius drawled. "Nymphadora Tonks and Jack Williamson."

Remus paled considerably; his hands started to shake and his eyes widened with shock.

"Tonks? No." he whispered. He came around the booth table and walked up to the witch.

"She's very pro-Dumbledore, isn't she?" Severus quipped, uncaringly making the situation a lot worse.

"She told me – I thought – "

"Come now Remus. You see the proof right there." Lucius frowned.

"No, Moony is right. Maybe we should let her explain herself." Sirius interrupted. He didn't believe that his cousin would be against Harry, yet he'd been in Azkaban for over thirteen years. Some things could have changed under Dumbledore's reign.

"Wake her up." Lucius ordered and Egidio snapped his finger above Tonk's head. The witch groaned when light flooded her vision and sounds came pouring into her ears.

"Tonks?" Remus asked.

"Remus! What are you doing here?! And with Malfoy and Severus... and Sirius…?"

"Why are you here to begin with?" Lucius questioned.

Tonks glared at the blond before noticing her other two companions. "Williamson! Dawlish! What have you done with them?"

"Nothing that you should be worrying about." Severus said. "Now tell us why you're here."

"Dumbledore sent me on a mission, the three of us. He told us he thought it peculiar Minerva was being insistent on Harry's being of health at the Dursleys. You lot disappeared for a good couple of days, but Harry has been gone for weeks. He told us to stake out and trail you. But now we know you're here."

"Tonks, Dumbledore's warped your mind. He's using you. Whatever he's told you isn't true. In fact, if I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it either." Remus pleaded.

"Nonsense Remus! Dumbledore knows what he's doing. You think he wouldn't have sent the Order the beginning of Harry's 5th year when he felt Harry's distress?"

"He has spies all around Harry's place and you know it! He's got eyes and ears everywhere!"

"It's for Harry's protection and the greater good." Tonks shot back.

"Tonks." Remus looked crestfallen. "Do you not believe everything I've just told you?"

"Dumbledore told me you were all traitors. You've tricked us right under our noses. But I know what Kingsley thinks – thinks you all are right and Dumbledore's in the wrong. Well, I know a spy when I see one and ALL YOU LOT ARE!" she screamed, wriggling in her bindings.

Egidio frowned and set a blade beside her throat. "Speak and I'll kill you." He threatened. Tonks knew well to hold her tongue.

"Tonks, we have proof Dumbledore is lying. In fact, here's one." Sirius explained, pulling Petunia in front of them.

Tonks's eyes narrowed asking the silent question, "Who is she?"

"She's Harry's relative, his aunt to be precise."

"That is, until I knew the truth." Petunia further explained. "I can tell you all you need to know about Harry. It _is _true that we've treated Harry horribly throughout all these years, but it has mostly been Vernon. I had a hand in it for not being strong enough to stop that man, but these people have helped my son and I escape from that life. Please, you have to trust us – trust me."

"If I believe a muggleborn over Albus, I'd be playing a fool." Tonks snarled, words catching in her throat when the blade drew nearer. "How could you do this to us Remus? To Teddy?"

Remus looked heartbroken, looking between his wife and his best friend and newly formed family; he didn't know what to do.

"Don't let her do this to you Remus. You know what you're doing is right. If we don't help Harry, no one else will. And you've seen what sort of _protection_," Sirius spat the word out in disgust, "Albus gives, what sort of protection Hogwarts gives. How can all these things happen to an eleven year old in his first year - and throughout the rest of his years as a student of Hogwarts. Don't' you think it's strange that it's only Harry that's been the one to solve everything? What kind of pressure does this cause someone who has only stepped foot into the Magical World without any knowledge? You know it's true Moony."

Remus looked straight at Sirius and looked back at Tonks.

"Think about our son Remus." Tonks said, her voice above a whisper. "Think about Teddy's future."

Remus turned away from her victorious gaze.

"Egidio…" he began.

"Yes?"

"Take them to the Malfoy dungeons." He ordered.

Tonks's eyes blazed to life in fury. "You're doing this wrong! THEY'VE CORRUPTED YOU! YOU'RE DOING THIS TO OUR SON! WHO'S GOING TO STOP YOU-KNOW-WHO IF HARRY DOESN'T?!" she shrieked, her voice above the pulsing music, drawing attention from the first floor.

Egidio quickly whisked all three magical beings away and when no one heard any more screaming, they brushed it off as someone who'd been drunk enough to start his or her own fight.

Sadly, her shrieks had caught the attention of the teenagers who scrambled, in their exhaustion, up the stairway and towards their small group.

"What happened?" Draco asked.

"We heard yelling."

"We've taken care of it. Not to worry." Lucius answered smoothly.

"It's about fifteen minutes to twelve now." Severus announced, lifting the Tempus charm.

"We should get ready then." Sirius said, downing the rest of his Butterbeer.

"Harry? Harry!"

"What's the matter with him?"

"T-Tired, just let me… take a short rest…" the Gryffindor sighed, leaning heavily onto Draco.

"His body is probably getting ready for the inheritance." Hermione suggested.

"We need to go now." Blaise said.

Egidio returned at that exact moment, waving a hand signal behind him and stepped forward, the rest of the Guardians appearing behind him.

"Where's the safest location?"

"There's a manor I bought, during fourth year…" Draco remembered. "It's a new property. No one should know about it."

"Where was I during this transaction?" Lucius raised an eyebrow.

Draco almost flinched at the some-what cool and curious tone he was being addressed in. "In a Ministry meeting." Draco meekly answered.

"Picture it and we'll do the rest." Egidio replied. And Draco, with the help of Blaise, clutched Harry to them and they were all whisked away in the mist.

.

.

.

.

.

"Quickly now. Ward the entire manor and the entire room." Tom ordered, following after Draco, Blaise, Severus and Sirius into the manor.

"The entire manor?" Ron blanched.

"Oh _come on _Ron!" Hermione grabbed the red head's hand, whipped out her wand and left him in one position while heading to the next. Soon half of the teens were positioned around the manor, facing outward towards the property, with the Guardians by their sides. Muttering protection spells and charms, wisps of different colors flew from each wand tip into the night sky and quickly created a giant protection dome around the manor.

"I don't get why we have to do this." Ron muttered in between spells.

"The manor _is _warded, but more protection does not hurt." Ginny shouted.

"Ten minutes until minute." Remus boomed from a window in the manor, using the _Sonorus_ charm.

In five minutes, the teens and Guardians had put up all the spells they've known, learned and heard about. They quickly headed to the only occupied room and quickly warded it from the inside. They were thankful the room was enormous or else it would not have fit all twenty-four of them.

Petunia was running to and from the en suite bathroom with a cold towel, drying the sweat forming on Harry's forehead.

"Two minutes." Remus muttered, quickly backing up towards the wall. They had warded it with cushioning charms and added soft beanbag chairs for everyone to sit on.

The ticking from Remus's watch seemed to slow down and echo loudly in the quiet room as everyone waited with baited breath. Harry was the only one on the bed before them; Draco and Blaise were hovering by their bedside. Severus and Sirius were at the foot of the bed. All of them were just watching over the unconscious Gryffindor.

3…

2…

1…

A deafening boom shook and exploded within the entire manor, spilling everything off the shelves, rocking the chandelier precariously as it rapidly flickered on and off. The sound was so loud, everyone had to cover their ears to protect their hearing. Only Harry seemed to be unaffected by the sudden explosion of noise. The tinkling of glass shook from the tables and dropped onto the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces. Hermione tentatively looked out of the window and found that the night sky had turned even darker, if it was even possible. The dark clouds swirled overhead the manor, dark and ominous.

Thunder clapped as loud as it could; lightening flashed brightly in the night sky; the manor shook even harder; everything was a frightening experience for the group. They had never seen weather act so hazardously before.

As soon as there was a tiny gap between the thunder clapping, lightning flashing and ground shaking experience, a bright white light highlighted with yellow beam from the center of the swirling clouds, passed through the manor and its protection and slammed into the Gryffindor. Everyone saw the pressure it caused when Harry seemed to bounce off the mattress at the force before slopping back into place.

As soon as the light hit, Harry's eyes opened and he let out a bloodcurdling scream that pierced through all the tremendous noise. Harry's body flew into muscle spasms before he was able to curl in onto himself. His hands were gripping his hair, knuckles turning white and Draco could feel his heart breaking as Harry screamed even louder through their mind link.

"Someone help him." Draco shouted, losing his composure. "JUST FUCKING HELP HIM! HE'S IN SO MUCH PAIN!"

Harry seemed to curl into himself even more if that was possible. His face was streaked with running tears and his throat was surely sore with all that screaming.

"We can't help him Draco." Severus shouted through the noise. "It will kill him."

"If we don't help him, he might die. And if we do help him, he'll die. I might as well die with Harry knowing I was able to help him than stand here and do nothing." Blaise hissed. He turned to look at Draco and they both nodded.

The Slytherin duo reached out their hands and each clasped their hands upon Harry's shoulders as the body wracked with tears and shudders. The light enveloped them, and they fell onto their knees, feeling all the force and pressure of the inheritance Harry was going through by himself. They kept their grip steady on the teen's shoulder before slowly and steadily maneuvering themselves onto the bed and wrapping Harry within their arms.

The light grew steadily around the trio, enveloping them even further. When Lucius, Sirius and Severus tried to reach the three boys, they were thrown back against the wall.

The rest of the group noted that the light was including other colors – black, blue, green, gold and silver. Even through the noise, the group was able to pinpoint the sounds of apparition beyond the manor's entrance. Remus rose shakily to his feet before slowly moving towards the closed window.

"Dumbledore's here." He shouted. "Ward the room."

Facing their backs towards the trio on the bed, everyone started to strengthen and enhance the protection charms and spells already set in the room.

"We have not come to harm you. We're here for Harry's health and safety." Dumbledore boomed from the _Sonorus _charm.

"A fat load that will do! He's perfectly fine here!" Sirius boomed with his own charm.

"Cease and desist! Harry needs our help!"

"He's doing alright thank you very much! Now leave us!"

"Uhm… Sirius. We _do _need a healer here to check things in case something happens to them." Hermione mumbled.

"Not to worry. I'll send for one of my Death Eaters." Tom said, calling for one through Severus's Dark Mark.

"Someone's mum is here." Luna giggled. And Ron and Ginny paled when they heard their mother's loud voice scolding the wizards around Dumbledore – even the old wizard himself. The twins stood by the window, guffawing at the scene.

"ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE. WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? HOW DARE YOU PUT YOURSELF BETWEEN HARRY'S INHERITANCE! LEAVE NOW BEFORE I SHOW YOU WHAT A MOTHER CAN DO!"

The Aurors looked between the short witch and the old wizard before disapparating.

"What's Mrs. Weasley doing here?" Hermione wondered.

Ron sheepishly laughed, "I sent her a patronus; thought she might like to know where we've been and gone and what we're currently doing now on Harry's birthday."

"Molly, my dear. You must know I am doing this for Harry's wellbeing." Dumbledore placated.

"Harry is in perfectly good hands! I will not have any trouble going on while he goes through his inheritance!" She exclaimed furiously, waving her wooden spoon in the air threateningly.

"Now you best leave Albus! I can only be patient for so long!" Molly's cheeks were red with fury towards the Headmaster. And the old wizard wisely made a decision to disapparate, not before looking critically at the window where the twins were.

"Thanks mum!" The twins shouted through the window and Molly smiled at them before disapparating away.

Soon another pop was heard and Tom felt the wards tremble when the visitor came through.

"You called for me My Lord?" the healer asked, on bended knee.

"Yes, you are to check over the three young wizards on the bed when the inheritance is over."

The healer's eyes widened in surprise. "But My Lord, it is unheard of. How does three wizards survive such a strong inheritance? The magic and power should have been enough to harm them. An inheritance of such magnitude can be felt all over Britain."

"That must be how Dumbledore was able to locate where we were." Ron grumbled.

"Nevertheless," Tom started, "You will be stationed here until the inheritance is complete."

"Yes My Lord."

As the inheritance went on for half an hour and slowly reached the forty-five minute period, the occupants on the bed slowly drifted away from each other. Harry was hovering several feet above the bed, but Draco and Blaise were hovering above the ground, to which Lucius and Severus quickly transfigured beanbag chairs into smaller sized beds. All three wizards were separated by a couple of feet between themselves.

A ball of blue light cocooned Harry inside, leaving just a silhouette; the same was done for Draco in a golden light and Blaise in black colored light. The group watched as the three wizards slowly spun around in the cocoon, unable to fully see what was happening to them.

"What's going on? Is everything okay?" Hermione fretted.

"Worry not young one." Tesia soothed. "Everything is going according to plan."

"According to _plan?_" Lucius gritted his teeth. "And what is this _plan_? Why are _my son _and his best friend included?"

"It is because they made contact with Harry. You must calm down Lucius." Luna smiled. "Nothing will happen to the three of them. Worrying does not help in any situation."

"What else can we do but worry? We can't even see them. We can't even help them!" Lucius nearly shouted. Sirius wrapped his arms around his fiancé and held him tightly.

"Not to worry Lucius. We all know a bit of healing spells and Tom's got a healer here. Everything will be fine."

After the inheritance reached the one-hour mark, a small beam of light from each cocoon linked itself to the other two. The witches and wizards were confused. They had never seen an inheritance like this one. Certainly not one that took so long and infused so much power into not one, but three wizards.

They could see the silhouette's of the three wizards grown in height and in hair length. Soon, the light disappeared, leaving the wizards changed and transformed. And they slowly levitated back onto the surface of the bed. The small group walked over to the bed, crowding the area – each witch and wizard wanting to see for him and herself what sort of transformation the wizards had gone through.

While it was true that Draco and Blaise had grown taller in height, Harry did as well – but not a lot. Draco and Blaise had grown almost a good six inches from their old height; Harry had grown a close four inches.

"Oh, he's not going to be happy to be the shortest boy here again." Hermione laughed.

"Ohh. Look at their hair." Pansy cooed as she ran her fingers through their long, lengthy, silky hair.

"Are you lot all blind? _Hair _is the first thing you comment on?!" Theo exclaimed.

"How about that aura shining brightly around them?!"

"Oh."

"Right."

"So how – "

"Hm…. Peculiar…" Tom whispered, looking at the wizards.

"What is?"

"They look ethereal. Harry looks slightly more feminine than either Draco or Blaise. You can hardly feel the power emanating from them, yet you know they _are _powerful. Don't you think so too?"

The girls tittered when they saw Harry's rosy cheeks, full red pouty lips and his eyelashes that were a tad longer. And when they saw Harry take a deep long breath, Draco and Blaise automatically rolled over to face Harry, as if to protect their boyfriend from any imminent danger whilst they were unconscious.

"Out of the way!" Ron ordered, as gently as he could, pushing the girls far from the bed.

"Oh! Leave off you brute!" Crystal hissed.

"I'm just pushing the beds together for them." The red head muttered, signaling to the twins and the rest of the male teens for help. Within seconds, the beds were pushed together and with the help of Severus, the beds were transfigured into one ginormous sized bed.

"Scoot them over. I think we've had enough excitement for the night." Ginny yawned.

Lucius was about to protest but Sirius shushed him and shook his head.

Enlarging the transfigured bed to its largest size, the teens squeezed onto the remaining space and quickly fell asleep. Even Hermione had held no qualms about waiting until the morning for her questions to be answered. But perhaps she already knew she would not be receiving any since the three wizards in question were unconscious.

The adults slowly walked to their rooms but had too many questions, so many questions that they wanted answered and couldn't sleep until sleep finally took over.

.

.

.

.

.

Even when it was time for breakfast, the wizards had not awakened. Deciding to let the teens have a little more time off instead of jumping straight into their studies, the adults left them alone to their own work.

"Remus." Sirius said tentatively. He knew his friend was troubled by what had happened the evening before. Seeing Tonks and sending her away in such a way probably did nothing to sooth the werewolf.

"Sirius, I'm quite alright." Remus whispered, but they both knew it wasn't true. If Harry was awake right now and knew what Remus had on his mind, he would say he was to blame – that it was the teen's entire fault for all of this happening.

Remus knew Dumbledore had a lot of supporters – strong supporters; people who would willingly fight for him and lay down their life for the "greater good". But he didn't know to what extent that sort of loyalty had become. Seeing Tonks like that yesterday evening had proved to him that Dumbledore had a really strong hold on all his followers – it proved to Remus and showed him what he had refused to believe at first, crushing all his further denials. It really opened up his eyes.

But now he had one question – what was he going to do about this? Harry would tell him to do what he believed was best – his sweet cub would never make Remus choose between his family and himself. It just made it all the harder on Remus – the werewolf truly wished there was someone that would guide him to his decision, but sadly he knew it all fell on him to choose.

_You can always have another lover, but you will never find another cub like Harry_. His mind rationalized – or perhaps he was being biased. He had known about Harry his entire life, and only knew Tonks for the good couple that they were dating, gotten engaged, gotten married and finally gotten a son. However, he did not hear of any news about Harry until he entered the Wizarding World – which put his thoughts at a standstill.

How much did he _really_ know about Harry? He looked so much like his father, yet he has his mother's eyes. "Or so people told me." He recalled the teen's remark when he commented on their eye color.

Watching Harry during his third year and helping him with his patronus, Remus finally got to see who Harry _really_ was. Though he was almost a complete carbon copy of James, he was nothing like his best friend.

Harry was completely Lily – possibly even one hundred percent all Lily, if not for his looks. His temperament was like hers, his big and warm heart and personality was like hers, Merlin, even his temper was like hers. Though Remus could see the stubborn streak in Harry that was both James's and Lily's.

Pushing away his fond memories of the couple and their son, Remus thought at the problem at hand.

He had to choose between Tonks and Harry – between his son and his cub. What was a werewolf to do? And how was he going to tell Harry he had a godson now?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Remus." Sirius called out once more. He could see his best friend caught up in his thoughts. "It doesn't have to be this way."

"What doesn't Padfoot?" The werewolf looked at the animagus warily.

"You don't have to choose between them. I know how it feels – or maybe I don't. I can't tell you I understand what you're going through, but know that we're always behind you one hundred percent, with whatever your choice is. Harry would want you to understand that."

"Thank you Sirius, but I've made my decision already." Remus admitted, getting up onto his feet.

"You have?"

"Yes, I would like to see Tonks right now."

"Let me get Lucius then."

"No, I think it would anger Tonks more. I should have a conversation with her without her anger. You know how she is."

"Yes, I can't blame you for saying that. My cousin's temper can match that of a Grindylow's."

"Yes well, I suppose that's true." Remus laughed. "I shall meet you all at lunch."

Sirius could only watch Remus's back as the werewolf walked further away down the hallway.

"I hope you've chosen correctly." Sirius whispered.

.

.

.

.

.

The heavy wooden door leading to the Malfoy Manor dungeons opened with a loud creak, closing loudly behind the werewolf once he had stepped through the doorway. Even from the top of the stairs, Remus could feel the cold temperature in the dungeons.

_No doubt to keep the prisoners from hoping for any survival._ His mind supplied.

His steps echoed through the dungeon, clearly alerting the prisoners of someone's arrival. Remus had gotten to the bottom and shivered at the cold draft that appeared from nowhere. He could see his breath in front of him when he breathed out and wrapped his jacket tightly around him, quickly summoning a thicker one, along with the necessary accessories to keep in his warmth.

He walked past several gates before arriving to the one that kept his wife behind the bars.

Tonks looked up at the sudden silence in steps and eyed Remus.

"What are you here for?" she hissed. "Come to torture me traitor?"

Remus could see that she was shivering – in fact, the other two Aurors in the cells next to her were too.

"I have come to speak with you." He admitted.

"I don't speak to anyone that's joined the dark side, especially not one who's turned their backs on family. What are you going to tell Teddy, _Lupin_?" Tonks spat. "Going to tell your own flesh and blood that you joined You-Know-Who in taking over the Wizarding World? Fat chance of that happening. Dumbledore will bring you and your leader down."

Remus shook his head. Undoubtedly Dumbledore has spread his influential and persuasive speech to every ear that was willing to follow after someone who's set their entire world's existence on a young teenage boy. How Dumbledore could ever believe Harry – a young boy with no knowledge of the Wizarding World until he was eleven, a young boy with only a handful of magical training and academic practice - could save them and take down the Dark Lord was lost on him.

It wasn't that he didn't believe Harry could do it. Oh no. He had felt the magic humming through Harry's body when he had first met the boy. Magically powerful he was. Harry, in his mind, without a doubt, could take down the Dark Lord. But experience wise, if one were to look at it logically, the Dark Lord would take Harry down before the boy could say a spell. And that knowledge frightened Remus.

"I'm telling you what Dumbledore has told you are all lies." He replied calmly.

Tonks spat in his direction. "You're a traitor to the light. Dumbledore believes Harry will be the one to save the Wizarding World and he should. After all we've done for him, he should be grateful this is the only thing he has to do."

Moony's temper flared allowing Remus's eyes to flash an ember yellow before disappearing. With the werewolf at the forefront of his mind, Remus had to rely on his on calm collectiveness to prevent his werewolf half from ripping the flesh off his wife's face.

_Perhaps it would be easily to think of her as an ex-wife_. His thoughts drifted along these lines. Even his inner wolf growled in agreement. After all, Moony had had a bad reaction when realizing Remus's "mate" would be Tonks. It took a lot of resistance to keep Moony from outright attacking her, and now Remus started at the fact that he would not feel anything if Moony _were_ to attack her. With that realization, Moony began to egg Remus, whimpering and yipping at the wizard to allow him a small opening to finish the witch off.

Remus, surprisingly, gave thought to that idea. He shook his head though. No, he would find out some information, tell Tonks his decision and then if Moony were to still want to attack her, he _might_ allow it.

"Do you really believe a fifteen –" Remus corrected himself, "a sixteen year old boy can take down a wizard that's possibly three times his age and has more battle experience and magical experience than him?"

Tonks narrowed her eyes, her hair turning a deep dark bloody red. "Of course I believe so. Are you mocking me? Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Are those your words or are they Albus's?"

"Albus has nothing to do with my decision." She snarled. "Harry can take down You-Know-Who. He has enough power to do so."

"He is just a boy. He barely knows enough to fight Voldemort."

Tonks stiffened and snapped. "You dare speak his name?! You are more traitorous than I thought."

"Fear of the name only instills fear of the thing itself." He quoted Hermione. "You should not think that a boy who's only been in the Wizarding World a good five or six years could stand against the Dark Lord."

"Stop babying him Remus. He is not your _son_. He is nothing to you, not even by blood. You cannot take James or Lily's place as his parents."

Remus felt like he had been slapped. Tonks had really hit below the belt. The werewolf growled.

"You think I'm doing this because I want to be Harry's father? His mother? He is _my cub_. Teddy is _my son_. I can tell the difference between blood relation or not. To think that you would come to such a conclusion, that I would want to replace Harry's parents, you really are despicable." He retaliated. The growl he let loose set shivers down Tonks's spine, reminding her that she had married a werewolf and that the race were susceptible to loosing their anger should anyone harm or speak ill of their cubs.

"Did you think I not would protect Harry because he is not my son by blood?" He barked. "I would protect him even if he was just a passing stranger. But fate has made him my cub, the son of my best friends had joined together in matrimony. You have spoken badly of them and I will not forgive you for that. Sirius would not punish you lightly for it either. How dare you step on their memories in such a way! Do you not respect the dead?!"

"I respect the living." Tonks retorted. "The dead are long gone. The future is within our grasps if we work for it. The past is in the past and should stay that way. There is no changing that. If you choose to live in the past, fine. But I have a son to protect and I will not let you have him."

"No, with what is happening, I shall have custody of him." Remus said confidently. He watched in glee as Tonks's eyes widened in disbelief. "I shall raise him properly. He is mine by blood and I'm positive Andy would not prohibit me for filing for custody."

"My mother will do no such thing – "

"Andy would." Remus interrupted. "She has told me several times she dislikes Dumbledore's influence on such a young population. He already holds enough power to wield and has many followers to command.

"Even if my mother allowed it, you don't _really _think the Ministry of Magic would allow the adoption of a wizard to a _werewolf_ do you?" she cackled mockingly. She knew she had hit below the belt, but she needed a way to get out of this place – to alert the Order that three of their members had turned their backs on them.

Remus narrowed his eyes – a piercing amber eerily glowing even in the midst of darkness.

"I don't think so – with Lucius and Harry and even Andromeda's help, I'll be able to take custody of Teddy."

"Using the dark side's influence are you? I thought you were more than capable than that. But I suppose there are those that are beneath a muggle sometimes."

"Do you really think the muggles would spread their arms wide open in acceptance to our kind? If you knew about the muggles' history, you would have known about the Witch Trials."

Tonks furrowed her eyebrows in thought. There was an inkling of hearing something of the sort at the back of her mind, though she could not remember it.

"But of course, History of Magic was such a bore to you wasn't it. You couldn't pay attention in such a simple class." Remus remarked. "Well, it is true. With what the muggles have done, with so many advancements and technology, they will kill us all. We _will_ be doomed and the Wizarding World will fall to its knees. But of course, Dumbledore believes the Dark Lord wants to kill off all half blood and muggleborns."

"It is true – "

"It is not. If you were to join our side, you would find that it is not true. Not a spick of what Dumbledore has told us is fact. It has all been lies – lies to deceive us all. And when the Dark Lord takes over, the Wizarding World will be righted once more."

"I did not think you held such strong beliefs for our lord." A voice drawled from the shadows.

"Lucius, I did not think you would be down here."

"It is my manor and this is my dungeons. I do enjoy visiting and torturing prisoners and Aurors. However, I don't believe now is the case for such entertainment."

"Malfoy." Tonks spat.

"Nymphadora Tonks. Are you sleeping arrangements to your liking? Cold, wet, dirty seems to improve your looks."

Tonks shot Remus a look of disbelief when he did not bother to defend her from Lucius's words.

"There is no one to help you now."

"Albus will save us." Tonks replied confidently.

"Oh, but my dear." Lucius smirked. "This manor is under so many protection charms, so many protection spells, that are intertwined with so many magical cores and under such strong pureblood lines that no one, not even the old fool can come rescue you from your demise."

"Albus is strong enough to take down those wards." Tonks repeated, albeit less confidently.

"If you've been with the Headmaster daily, you can tell he is weakening." A voice informed them, revealing Severus as he strode towards them.

"Severus, I always knew you were a traitor to our cause."

"A spy through and through. What can I say?" Snape raised his eyebrow.

"No one can save you now, so you might as well give in and give us all you know." Sirius interrupted, conjuring a chair and sitting on it.

"Cousin." Tonks narrowed her eyes.

"Cousin." Sirius repeated bored.

"I will never give the Order's information."

"You won't have to. Someone we know will give it to us." Severus answered.

"And who will that be?" she asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lucius grinned.

"This conversation is over." Remus stated. The put out and affronted looks from the three other wizards nearly destroyed Remus's composure. "I will be retrieving Teddy after this," he pushed on, interrupting Tonks's flared temper, "and I know for a fact that Andy would agree with my choices. Have fun rotting down here."

With that he left, the other three wizards trailing behind, ignoring all the screams and protests from the metamorphmagus.

.

.

.

.

.

It was silent as the wizards left the dungeons. The trailing wizards did not know how to approach the touchy subject.

"Remus." Sirius began.

"Yes Sirius?"

"H-How do you feel?"

Remus turned around and smiled. "I feel great actually. I should have known you know? That – that she would - " Remus started to falter in front of them – his smile wilting with each passing second.

Sirius quickly grabbed the werewolf and hugged him tightly. Remus burrowed his head onto Sirius's shoulder and let out body wracking, silent sobs. Lucius and Severus looked at each other uncomfortably before reaching out to pat Remus's back in silent support.

"It'll be alright Lupin. You did what you had to do to protect your family." Lucius nodded his head in respect.

Remus sniffled. "You heard the whole thing?"

"Bits and pieces." Lucius confessed. "But enough to prove that you're a man who can stand his ground, speak his beliefs and protect your loved ones. And that puts you at the top of my list."

"You have a list?" Remus laughed.

"Yes. Now shush, no one is supposed to know that."

.

.

.

.

.

Soon, lunchtime came and the teens were seen huddled around the bed making idle chatter.

Pansy quickly shushed them all, ceasing the chattering. She pointed to the bed and saw that Draco's finger had moved slightly as his body took a long deep breath. Blaise blinked blearily at ceiling lights, groaning when its brightness pierced through the hazy fog in his eyes.

"What happened?" Draco croaked.

Blaise slowly got up, with the help of Theo who helped him rest against the headboard.

"Is Harry alright?" Blaise asked, his memories finally catching up with him.

Draco slowly craned his head to his left when his hand touched another's. He saw Harry still unconscious. "Is Harry okay?"

"He's fine. The healer checked over the three of you. She said you all just needed more rest after what happened." Hermione informed them.

"It did not help that you scared your father in such a way." Pansy reprimanded the blonde.

"Here's some water." Crystal gave the two Slytherins a glass before backing up.

Draco was the first to drop his glass after several gulps. "What the bloody hell?!"

"Language Draco." Lucius scolded. The adults had decided to come fetch the children for lunch themselves. And after they heard the conversation was not nonsensical, they quickly strode towards to room to see two of the three wizards that had gone through the inheritance were awake.

"I'm sorry father."

"Quite alright. I'm glad that you're doing fine. Gave us quite a scare."

"Can you explain to me why we're glowing?"

"Perhaps… I… can answer that." Luna piped up.

"Luna?"

"You know what happened to us?"

"Of course young one. Did you think I would leave you all alone by yourselves?" a deep voice underlying Luna's own answered in return.

The lights in the manor flickered on and off. Luna was glowing brilliantly, bathed in a pure white aura. Her eyes were a pearly white, her blonde hair dancing around her. She had a kind and warm smile on her face as she looked upon the astounded faces. The Guardians in the room quickly knelt to the floor, bowing to her.

"Please rise Egidio, Alandair, Macaire, Tesia." Luna acknowledged, placing a hand on each and every one of their shoulders when she walked past them.

The wizards and witches tittered when the steps she took blossomed into small patches of grass filled with bright and colorful flowers. The air in the room took on a warm sunshine like smell and a small breeze drifted through the room.

"I have chosen for Harry to become what he is now – a God."

"A God?" Draco repeated.

"A Greek God to be precise, if that is what you were wondering."

"A Greek God." Blaise repeated.

"Goddess." Luna laughed. "This room echoes a lot doesn't it?"

"What do you mean by a Greek God?" Hermione questioned.

"Harry has now taken the place of Poseidon, God of the Seas. He wields the water element in his hands and has responsibility to his kind." Macaire explained.

"His kind?"

"There really _is _an echo in here." Luna laughed once more. "Harry has his entire kingdom waiting for him. The former Poseidon has passed away for several centuries already. It is time for the new one to take the throne."

"What kingdom? What throne?"

"Mortals, you do not think that Atlantis was a myth did you? My, what do you learn in school?" Alandair barked in laughter.

"Please excuse me for being too blunt, but… who are you?" Crystal wondered.

"Gaia, Mother Nature." Luna answered.

"And why is it that we're glowing along with Harry?" Blaise asked.

"You have touched him in his inheritance. I cannot condone this small inkling error." The edge in Luna's voice warned of severe consequences before the blonde broke into a small and gentle smile. "However, because I have felt the love between the three of you… I suppose I can let this slide."

"Why are we glowing different colors?"

"To represent the Greek God you have taken over. Draco is now in Zeus's position and Blaise is now in Hades' position. But, do not think that you now rule Olympus because you have become King of the Gods." Luna looked directly at Draco as she said this. "That authority falls under Harry as this is _his _inheritance. Choices and decisions will be run by him."

Alandair made to interrupt. The Mother was relaying too much information – information that the others were not to know. He stopped when Egidio put his arm in front of him. Turning, he saw his leader shaking his head and he resisted.

Heads turned when the blankets rustled. Harry's head poked out from underneath the blankets, revealing him bathed in bluish light. He got up sleepily, stretched and smacked his lips a couple of times before noticing he was not alone.

"Hey." He whispered. "What's going on?"

"Harry. You're a god." Blaise said seriously.

Harry turned to him, smiled and then replied, "Thank you, though that's too much of a compliment."

"No, look at yourself. You're bathed in blue light. You're now Poseidon."

Harry looked down at his hands. "Well, that was unexpected."

"That's it? You're going to accept all of this with no questions?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"Of course there are going to be questions Draco." Harry raised an eyebrow. "But I have come to accept things that happen to me that are out of my hands. And clearly," Harry waved his arms around, "_this_ is out of my hands."

"That is one way to reduce his shock." Sirius snorted.

"Now because you have become the King of the Heavens, the King of the Seas and the King of the Underworld, you do realize you're brothers in all but blood?" Luna replied.

The twins grinned. "Wicked."

"So… incest in a sort of way? Since the three of them are in a relationship." Theo scrunched up his nose. Luna shook her head at his antics.

"What are you implying?"

"I shall not reveal any more than that."

"You're dropping a bomb on us the moment we wake up?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Oh yes. I see you doing the best for everyone Harry." Luna smiled. "I am never wrong."

The Guardians stood rim-rod straight, standing behind Luna as if they were her bodyguards.

"You will know what to do Harry. I trust these four with everything. They are the best at what they do. They won't let you down. Trust me." Luna said and with that, the Ravenclaw dropped to the ground. She was just inches from the floor when she was caught and laid on the bed besides Harry when Draco and Blaise left their space unoccupied.

"At least you have more things to add to your to do list." Ron tried to lift the somber atmosphere.

"Go through inheritance – check. Have a whole new job to do, bullocks." Harry pouted.

"You can try out your new element." Pansy offered.

"Let's go try out our powers!" Harry jumped from the bed and ran out of the room, not noticing that he was dragging a good couple of feet of hair behind him.

Draco and Blaise simultaneously touched their heads, finally realizing that their head was a lot heavier than normal.

"Same transformations?" they muttered.

"Yep, in everything but the auras. Hey, at least you did not grow similarly in height. The both of you are still taller than Harry." Crystal laughed.

"I heard that." Harry said, peeking into the room before disappearing once more.

.

.

.

.

.

"Practice, practice, practice." Tesia chanted as she strolled down the hallway, following after the young ones.

"Come now Tesia, be still. You are not a young one anymore." Egidio chastised.

"Gaia allows us this moment now. She trusts us did you not hear?" Macaire preened.

"We best hurry after the young ones. They're already so far ahead." Alandair said gruffly.

Soon they arrived in the garden where the sun gleamed brightly in the clear blue sky.

"Do it." Harry giggled.

Draco raised an eyebrow and with a smirk, he brought his palm up to face the sky and lightning began to crackle and race through his hand. He turned his palm outward to face the small bush before the group and lightning shot from the palm of his outstretched hand. The bush burst into flames and Harry began to feel even giddier.

"I suggest you put out the fire. I do not want any more rose bushes burning to the ground." Lucius advised.

Harry grinned before he drew water from the grass around the area and soaked the flaming bush until the fire was gone; the smell of burning plants permeating through the air.

"That's a foul smell." Ron gagged, covering his nose and mouth with his palm.

Neville looked downhearted, "The poor plants…" he moaned.

"What can Blaise do then?"

Blaise looked at the nearby tree, waved his hand in a circle and clenched his fist. A dark mist swirled around the tree, engulfed it and pulled away, leaving the tree looking battered, dead and rotting.

"So Draco is lightning, Harry is water and Blaise is death." Hermione summed up.

"It is much more than that young one." Macaire said. "When we teach you more, you'll be able to expand your powers."

"But for now, you must focus solely on your magic studies." Snape interrupted, crushing the excited looks on the teens' faces.

"You must bring down Dumbledore before you start something else." Sirius reminded them. "It does not help to have things done separately. You can't have any mistakes in the old man's downfall. He is too strong for it."

"But _we're_ stronger, stronger than Dumbledore can even imagine. We can take him." Harry scowled.

"That sort of thinking will be your downfall." Tom snapped, putting them in their place. Though he knew Harry and every witch and wizard in their group were powerful and had a lot of potential, it would not help to boost their ego and make them feel overly confident. Years of experience had taught him that.

"We're sorry." The three wizards muttered, knowing they were in way over their heads just because they had a magical boost.

"Good." Tom patted their heads, earning sniggers and giggles from the rest of the teens.

"I believe this has been an eventful day. Shall we have lunch out here?" Remus suggested.

"A picnic?" Theo asked.

"A picnic." Remus confirmed.

"Well, it would be nice to sit on the grass and dine, though it would be the first we've ever done so." Pansy thought, looking uneasily at the innocent green grass beneath her.

"First time?" Hermione gasped. "You should try it. It's nice to feel the sun's warmth on your skin and the small breeze that brings in the smell of the garden."

"Tippy, Loppy. Prepare a picnic for us and set up a table here underneath the shade." Lucius ordered when the house elves popped in front of him.

"Yes Master Lucius." They chirped before popping away.

Soon, they all ate their fill and through numerous pleas and strong persuasion, the teens were able to get the rest of the day off as a break. But soon, they had to pack everything and begin the second "week" of their second year of schooling.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey all! It's been awhile! Sorry it's so short! I couldn't think of anything else to write about it. School's started up again, so the updates will be slow. I apologize! But bear with me! I'm trying my best. I hope you all like this chapter. The story is going to pick up speed now that you get the gist of what's happening or what's going to happen with the group. Please comment, review or critique. Anything is fine :D Just helps me get a better idea of what you guys expect!


	18. Malfoy Summer Solstice Masquerade Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own this story's plot! **

**Chapter 18**

**The Malfoy Summer Solstice Masquerade Ball**

It has been "seven weeks" since Harry's birthday and magical inheritance, but really it was just seven days. Though the group still did not know what sort of creature the teen wizard turned into, they knew he was now a Greek God, along with Draco and Blaise who had joined into his transformation.

Since the Malfoys had already been planning for the Summer Solstice Ball, all the decorations, preparations and food had been prepared on the day of. Because the teens had sped through the second year course load even quicker than the first year course load, the 'tutors' deemed it alright for them to have the rest of the time finding outfits for the ball. However, Tom, Lucius, Remus, Sirius and Severus strongly _persuaded_ them to study the third year's course work on their own time – no matter how easy it was; they insisted they would need all the knowledge they could get. Then again, with Tom's blazing red eyes pinned on each and every one of them, it was kind of hard to say no.

Not to mention the fact that considering Harry, Draco and Blaise were now Greek Gods, the three wizards had to undergo more strenuous and copious amounts of training headed by the four guardians. They were not pleased; however, the guardians were. Egidio, Alandair, Macaire and Tesia were given a non-spoken goal from the Mother and they were going to accomplish it with the highest possible results. With this kind of set mind frame, Harry, Draco and Blaise were pushed to their limits and then some, every single day.

And if they were to complain, the Guardians would make their training even harder for them to finish. But because all three wizards were stubborn, they refused to give up and give in – and so, they accomplished every task that was given to them.

The guardians were surprised with their results – mainly because they did not believe they would be able to finish them with such outstanding outcomes. With the data and results at hand, they were unable to deny the three young wizards' training potential and so it gave them a sense of accomplishment.

On the day of the ball, house elves were running around preparing for everything. The small and intermixed family was lucky to have a normal quiet breakfast together in the other smaller dining room.

"So when does this ball start?" Harry asked.

"Six sharp." Lucius answered.

"We start preparing at five. The decorations and the entertainment should be ready and fixed by fifteen after five. The food will be done ten to six; the guests should be flooing in or apparating with their invitations starting at five forty-five. So I suggest you get everything ready ten minutes before six. Lateness is not appreciated, but whoever said it wasn't exciting?"

"No, we are never late. Everyone else is simply early." Harry quipped, laughing at Snape's scowl.

"We will be having an early lunch and a light teatime. Please embrace your manners and etiquette. Or do we have to go over them again?" Lucius asked, his eyes trailing over each and every one of the Gryffindors, including Luna.

Ron paled when Lucius's silver-grey eyes landed on him a lot longer than it did for the others. He mentally reminded himself to eat slowly and neatly instead of the usual hand grabbing of the food and gorging himself with it. Shaking his head, Lucius looked away at his answer and continued with his breakfast.

Lunchtime came and went and teatime soon followed shortly after. For lunch, because it was such a large occasion for the day, there was probably about two thirds of the food they usually ate set up on the dining table. And for teatime, only a handful of biscuits were placed on everyone's plate.

As hours past, it was time for everyone to get into his or her outfits for the ball. With Ron silently complaining about the lack of food during the day, Harry and Neville patted him on the back for comfort – whispering in his ears that because it was a ball, there were probably more diversity in food and more amounts of food that he's ever seen compared to the meals in the Great Hall. With that in mind, Ron happily trailed to his room to prepare for the night.

Soon it was ten to six and all the teens met up at the top of the grand staircase leading to the foyer that they would eventually walk through in order to enter the grand ballroom.

Harry wore a black velvet tuxedo jacket with a deep green tie, set with a dark green handkerchief in his breast pocket. Draco and Blaise had managed to style his messy hair nicely and had set it into position with some hair gel, though there was a strand that refused to cooperate and so they let it hang from Harry's head as it curved from his crown.

The rest of the males wore the same thing except for the color of their ties and handkerchief. Draco had a silver tie and silver handkerchief. Blaise had on a deep maroon tie and handkerchief. Ron was surprised with the actual normal looking evening outfit his mother had sent him, but nonetheless his was a royal blue. Neville had a dark hazel tie and handkerchief whilst Dudley had on a burgundy tie, accompanied with a similar colored handkerchief. Fred and George had on the same blood red colored tie with a handkerchief. Theo had a corn yellow colored tie and a handkerchief. Crabbe and Goyle wore a red plaid and blue plaid tie accompanied with the same handkerchief respectively. Tom went with a crimson red, Lucius with a deep lavender, Sirius with a dark slate grey, Remus with the traditional black and Severus with a white tie.

The girls, however, as per usual, wore something that blew the minds of the male population of the group.

Petunia had on a black sleeveless crewneck floor-sweeping gown. Its sheer fabric inserts enhanced the peplum at her waistline and the pleated A-line skirt. Though it seemed to be rough looking, it's embroidery with lace-blocking solid trim made it soft to the touch. With her blonde hair styled in a tight bun, emphasizing the diamond stud earrings, fair makeup and light jewelry, Petunia seemed to be excited for the party to begin as she held her mask tightly against her chest.

Ginny wore a sleeveless v-neckline, plunging v-back slightly sheer draped silk crepe colored dress with black lace trim. Adorning several pearl accessories, she had on a pearly hairclip that was clipped in her half-pony tail hairstyle. She also glamoured her wand holster to her arm and twirled around to give the boys a good look at her dress, preening at all the compliments that were thrown her way.

Hermione wore a white sleeveless round neck, floor sweeping dress. With a bandage-style bodice, tonal bandaged skirt and sheer chiffon overlay, the dress accented her womanly figure. She glowed and became bashful at the compliments – normally used to be complimented on her smarts rather than her looks. Wearing dangling diamond earrings, necklace and bracelet further complimented her attire. Like Ginny, she also had her wand holster glamoured.

Pansy wore a fiery red plunging v-neckline, sleeveless gown with cutouts with horizontal straps at the bodice, complete with a golden waistband. Her hair settled just above the open back and the A-line skirt with floor length hemline just barely brushed against the floor whilst she was in her high heels. She wore a black rose broach and a black velvet lace choker. Her blood red lipstick offset the fair makeup she had on, though she did make a striking picture.

Crystal wore a light lavender sleeveless, round neckline dress, which surprised everyone considering she wasn't the type to wear anything that screamed girly. The scalloped-edge lace panels at the front and back of the bodice and banded waistline showed her perfect hourglass figure. The A-line sunburst pleated skirt just hovered an inch above the ground while the female Slytherin wore her lavender heels. "It was the simplest one out of the catalogue." She shrugged, before walking past the guys.

Luna wore a gull grey sleeveless princess seamed sequined gown that had a sheer-knit yoke, sequin detailed upon the floral lace and a mermaid skirt. Like her outfit from Harry's birthday party at _The Temple of the Sea_, Luna donned a sheer peachy grey wrap that floated behind her. She seemed to be eerily glowing a soft white aura, though once even rubbed their eyes and blinked several times, the aura seemed to disappear, leaving the blonde Ravenclaw to giggle in their midst.

Tesia had chosen to wear something more 'mortal styled' as she called it and so she wore a raspberry pink sleeveless layered lace gown. The allover lace construction with a plunging neckline and a tiered pleated chiffon skirt showed Tesia's elegance – which most people would forget considering she wore battle gear most of the time.

Egidio, Alandair and Macaire decided on robes. Egidio had on black robes with a white sash; Alandair had navy blue with a grey sash and Macaire had a magenta robe with a red sash.

"Shall we?" Lucius asked. "Oh, and I forgot to mention. It would be best not to mention who is who, though I'm quite certain everyone would know who we are."

"Andy is going to be here isn't she?" whispered Sirius in Remus's ear.

"Yes, her and Teddy. I thought I'd like to get this talk over with as soon as possible. Letting this situation linger on for too long will have dire consequences, and I really don't want anything to happen to either Andy or Teddy when Dumbledore finds out I've gone against him."

"Smart choice." Tom nodded before he strolled down the stairs and headed towards the ballroom – followed by the rest of the group.

.

.

.

.

.

Before they entered, they adjusted their masks and moved in small groups of three into the crowd – knowing their mission was to weasel out all if any information on the Ministry as well as any private and personal information on the guests themselves. They congregated back into their group – careful to make sure no one thought it suspicious a large group was talking with each other.

Soon Lucius walked onto the dais and silently gained everyone's attention when the orchestra quieted.

"Friends, family, colleagues and guests. I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, would like to thank you all for coming to this joyous summer event. I hope the music and food is to your liking. However, we have gathered here not only for relaxation and idle chatter but for a momentous occasion."

The guests stared at him with rapt attention.

Lucius signaled Sirius to come up to him and took Sirius's hand in his. "I would like you all to know, that I have become engaged to none other than Sirius Orion Black, Lord of the Most Honorable Black Family."

Whispers broke out within the audience and the reporters that were invited pushed up to the front, stopping just before the steps leading to the dais. Lights flashed and questions were shouted to the engaged couple. But Lucius silenced them with a raised hand.

"Our engagement has been decided not long ago and I have agreed to marry Lord Black, as we once again join the Prestigious Malfoy and Black family together. Invitations will be sent out as soon as possible for any further information. That is all."

The press swarmed closer to the couple as Lucius ended his speech.

"Mister Malfoy! What is the reason for the sudden news?!"

"How do you feel Lady Malfoy will feel about this?!"

"She –" Lucius began, "has and is of no importance in my happy news. We have settled our differences as civil adults before my engagement to Lord Black. There will be no further questions."

"Mister Malfoy! Is it true your engagement is the cause of your divorce with Narcissa Malfoy?!"

"It is not. And you will refer to her as Narcissa – she has no relations to the Malfoy family name any more."

"Lord Malfoy! How do you explain your sudden engagement with the sudden divorce of Narcissa Black?"

"She is also not in relation to the Honorable Black Family name." Sirius cut in. The stunned look on the reporters face almost had Sirius bursting into fits of laughter, before their quills rushed furiously across their notepads.

"Mister Malfoy! Mister Malfoy!"

Lucius brushed past the reporters with Sirius leading the way. They walked out of the ballroom with the press in tow, thanking guests who wished them well and wished them a happy marriage and soon the music started up once more. But rather than idle gossip, the news about Lucius and Sirius's engagement erupted from everyone's lips.

"I for one, am glad for Sirius." Hermione stated. "He deserves this after being stuck in Azkaban as an innocent man."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"So how _did_ you manage to prove he was innocent?" Pansy asked, turning to Harry.

The green-eyed boy grinned a broad grin and turned to look at Tom; he would've gotten Sirius to explain, but the man was busy fending off the crazed and frenzied reporters.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tom! Tom!" Harry burst through the doors leading to Tom's study, calling for the Dark Lord two more times.

It was the fifth day of the last 'week' during their second year schooling. The teens had already finished their exams and workload the first four weeks and now were on their 'break'. But it seems Harry had other ideas in mind.

"What is it?" The Dark Lord groused, rubbing his face tiredly. "And could you turn off that blasted light?"

"Sorry." Harry laughed, as he glamoured his blue aura. "I want Pettigrew. Sirius's innocence can no longer be pushed off any further."

Those ruby red eyes flashed before returning to the glamoured brown. With a sigh, Tom closed his door, threw on his robes and stepped out of his room.

"Really Harry. Couldn't you have done this when I wasn't taking a short nap?"

Harry cocked his head to the side before tilting it towards the other. "Nope." He responded, popping the p.

Tom sighed exasperatedly, motioning for Harry to follow him to the dungeons. With every step they took, the air got colder and soon they reached the front of Pettigrew's cell.

"Hello Peter." Harry grinned evilly. "We're going to take a nice trip today."

The man whimpered pitifully before scrambling backwards as if he would be able to fuse together with the stone wall behind him. With a flick of the wrist, Tom forced Peter into his animagus form and with a quick "Petrificus", the Dark Lord had Peter within a small cage and handed him to Harry.

"I'll be back soon." Harry chirped, swinging the cage back and forth, laughing as he heard Peter's rat body slamming harshly against the cage with each motion.

"Take someone with you!" Tom quickly called out.

Harry froze at the bottom step and thought, "I'll take Lucius with me!" and he skipped up the stairs as he bobbed the cage up and down like a yo-yo toy.

"Lucius!" Harry shouted, calling for the blonde.

"Yes Harry?"

"I want a meeting with Kingsley now please."

Lucius raised a pale eyebrow. "Auror Kingsley is busy with other matters. Perhaps we can call for him another time? Is there something urgent you need from him?"

"I have a surprise for him!" Harry giggled, further shaking the cage around. Lucius eyed the cage curiously before leading the boy away towards the floo.

They soon arrived at the Ministry; Lucius lead them towards the Auror Department, earning a numerous amount of curious stares. What was the Golden Boy doing with a Malfoy? And why does he look so happy?

Lucius rapped sharply on the door three times before Kingsley answered behind the door with a tired and agitated, "Come in."

"Hello Kingsley!" Harry waved, wiggling the cage about, even though he had a free arm.

"Harry!" Kingsley was surprised. "What brings you to the Ministry? Much less the Auror Department?"

"I have a gift for you!" Harry set the cage down onto the table and closed the Auror's office door behind him. Nodding to Lucius, the blonde enlarged the cage with a quick "_Engorgio_", leaving whatever was inside untouched by the spell.

"What is this Harry?" Kingsley asked once more, moving his papers away when the cage took up a majority of his desk.

"Shhhh!" Harry shushed him. "Revert the rat back to its human form!"

"Rat…?" Kingsley asked slowly. Realization dawned in both Lucius's and Kingsley's eyes when they registered where this situation was heading.

"Not to worry!" Harry whispered, giggling. "Lucius packed the cage with countless charms. He won't be able to break out of it."

Kingsley looked to Lucius to confirm what the Gryffindor had admitted but was met with a cool look. The Head Auror shook his head - always that Malfoy mask.

Waving his wand, the rat reverted back to its human form – Peter Pettigrew. Once the rat was spelled into its human form, the man inside the cage began to scuttle around the limited amount of space – still with the rat's engrained movements lingering behind.

When Peter's eyes landed on Harry, his eyes grew wide with terror at the smirk and the promise of sweet, sweet revenge in those Avada Kedavra green eyes. The eyes moved towards Harry's left and saw Lucius, whimpering when the blonde threw a deathly cold glare at him. Turning his head, his eyes finally landed on the Auror who looked on with shock, which quickly turned into a sharp gaze.

"Peter Pettigrew." Auror Kingsley stated, whipping his wand around the office, files pertaining to Sirius's Azkaban sentence and the murder of Peter Pettigrew flew into his open hand.

He ruffled through the files, quickly reading over the information to refresh his mind and quickly flicked his wand to scan the man in the cage before him. His dark brown eyes landed on the hands that gripped the bars of the cage, noticing that a finger was missing on one hand.

"Then it's true." Kingsley began. "Sirius Black is innocent."

"Yes well. I knew that." Harry blurted, arms folding across his chest and his foot tapping impatiently on the floor. His face was set in a frown when he saw the animagus looking at all three occupants in the room.

"Can we hurry this along? I'm sure the news of Sirius's innocence and lack of trial, Peter's betrayal would be the perfect story to sell to the Daily Prophet – _and_ the perfect story to get Fudge kicked from the Minster's position." Harry boldly stated, ruffling his robes and combing through the bangs that kept falling into his face.

"Now, now Harry." Lucius chided. "One must not speak badly about the Minister in such a place – especially where he works."

Harry threw Lucius a look that spoke of how he felt. _Really?_

Lucius had to keep from smiling, though the smallest twitching at the edge of his mouth _did _please Harry.

Kingsley watched the exchange before coughing to interrupt their moment. "I'll be sure to have Peter locked away. He won't be getting away anytime soon."

"Good, because if he does… Well, I wouldn't want anything to happen now would we?" Harry smiled sweetly.

Kingsley took no offense to the threat lingering in the Gryffindor's words. He knew how much the boy adored his godfather, and to be able to bring Peter Pettigrew, alive, to the Ministry rather than dealing revenge on the wizard brought a smile to Kingsley's face.

The black Auror called for several other Aurors and they quickly had Pettigrew apprehended, yet had the wizard locked in the cage before them. None of the Aurors could believe that Pettigrew was actually still alive; nonetheless, they did their job and the team of Aurors strolled through the Ministry and took Pettigrew away.

"Is that all Harry?" Kingsley asked, as the door closed behind them.

"Of course not. Just a heads up Kingsley, I'll be telling the media how much of a hero you were in fulfilling the objective of capturing Pettigrew even though the case has gone cold for a good decade and a half or so." Harry smiled.

"Alright, what do you want kid?" The Auror laughed. It was never a dull day when Harry was around.

"I want you to join us. Simple as that." Harry stated.

"Join you? In what might I ask?"

"I have some… evidence – a couple of memories if you will, to show you."

"And what do they pertain to?"

"The true face of one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." The teen grinned.

"True face?"

"Yes. The whole entire grandfatherly act, the caring and understanding Headmaster of Hogwarts, the political leader of the light side, also known as the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the all power and wise wizard of all time bar Merlin is all just a farce."

Kingsley took a minute to compose himself as he sat across from Harry. He motioned the two wizards to sit and they did. He wracked through the information that's been thrown at him through a span of just twenty minutes, or was it thirty?, since Harry and Lucius entered his office. Finally, he settled for the most obvious question.

"Do you have any proof?"

Harry grinned. "The best proof there is Kingsley – our memories to be viewed in a pensieve."

"Memories can be fabricated."

"Yes." Lucius drawled. "But a wizard who knows of such a thing happening can tell when a memory is fabricated or not."

"And you have some experience in this field of expertise?"

Lucius smiled. "Merlin forbid, no. I am not indicating that I am an expert in such an area of knowledge – however, it is just a basic knowledge every wizard should know when dealing with memory. After all, are memory charms not a branch of this field of knowledge?"

Kingsley folded his hands and thought, his eyes flickering back and forth between Harry's emerald green eyes and Lucius's steely silvery-grey eyes.

"Very well. Let's have at the evidence. Everyone is innocent until proven guilty."

"But Dumbledore is already guilty. He shall never be proven innocent." Harry firmly stated, pulling all the memories he had of Dumbledore to the forefront of his mind.

Kingsley took out a small container and poured all of Harry's memories into it. He watched as the container filled all the way up before closing the lid on and twisting it tightly, spelling the jar to be unbreakable and to be charmed to never leave his side – even if it were to be summoned from his person.

"I'm surprised Harry. I did not think you would have …"

"Such much dirt on the wizard that put me in such a situation?" Harry cheekily finished his sentence.

Kingsley narrowed his eyes before chuckling. Lucius shook his head – he really needed to teach Harry how _not _to interrupt when talking to superiors or to his betters.

"Come now Lucius. It is fine for Harry to speak with me in such an informal way. I truly believe Harry can help us – not in the way Albus believes that the fate of the entire Wizarding World sitting on the poor lad's shoulders. But, you know what I mean."

"When will this case be started?" Harry asked, slightly bouncing in his seat with glee.

"I'll review the memories. Not to worry Harry, we'll have this court case open to the Wizengamot as soon as possible."

"I'll find more evidence by then! Just tell me when the date is." Harry promised.

"Of course, but off you go now. I'm sure Lucius has some errands to run. Merlin save him from accruing more money than he already needs."

"My, Auror Shacklebolt. I did not know you could crack jokes like that." The briefest twitch of Lucius's lips indicated his surprise.

"If you tried to do more than just act as Fudge's advisor, you would come to know that people are much more than they seem." The Auror answered, with no heat behind his words.

"Yes, I've come to know that – what with Harry being in my care this summer and all."

"That reminds me, what _are _you doing with Lucius, Harry? Were you not with your muggle relatives?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the mention of his relatives. "Oh not to worry. I'm with two thirds of them right now. If you look through the memories, you'll understand why I'm with Lucius this summer. I look forward to seeing you at the Malfoy Masquerade Ball though, Kingsley. We'll leave you to your job now."

"Shall I see you out?"

"No, not at all. We'll show ourselves out." Harry smiled. And with that, Kingsley watched as Harry bounced out of the room, quickly chattering and gesturing wildly with his arms and hands to a smiling Lucius, which stunned everyone that walked past them or even turned their heads to look at the odd pairing.

.

.

.

.

.

The day after Harry and Lucius visited the Ministry, owls flew into every witch and wizard's home delivering the shocking and startling news.

**Sirius Black – Acquitted Of All Crimes?!**

**In a shocking turn of events, Sirius Black, Lord of the Oldest, Most Honorable House of Black (see picture to the right) has been deemed not guilty of the murder of Peter Pettigrew nearly a decade and a half ago! As Minster Fudge, the British Minister of Magic, ordered for Lord Black to receive the kiss not two years ago and have the innocent Lord sent to Azkaban fifteen years ago– how will he save face now?**

**Minister Fudge was the one to announce and read off all the crimes Lord Black had "committed". He pushed strongly for Lord Black to receive the Dementor's Kiss but the majority of the Wizengamot ruled for the sentence for life in Azkaban. Lord Black had been silenced with a spell during his case – unable to speak up about her innocence. Minister Fudge was actually the one to **_**spell **_**the Lord silent when he could no longer take Lord Black's cries and his so-called lies about being innocent and "pinning" everything on the "dead" wizard Peter Pettigrew. After the sentence, Lord Black was stunned to prevent from overpowering the Aurors who took him to the Azkaban prison – and soon, the case was decidedly closed. **

**Nonetheless Head Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt, (see picture on the left) was the one who blew this case wide open when he found Peter Pettigrew. Locking the Animagus away in the cage used, undoubtedly, to catch Peter's Animagus form – a rat (see both pictures to the right)– Auror Shacklebolt was able to apprehend You-Know-Who's follower, along with several Aurors from his team.**

**Questioned under Veritaserum, the criminal admitted to revealing the home of James and Lily Potter, which was under the Fidelius Charm, to You-Know-Who. For all those readers that have never heard of the Fidelius Charm, it is used to hide information within the Secret Keeper and is irretrievable unless willingly revealed by the Secret Keeper his or herself. To invoke such a powerful spell is to have complete trust and faith in the person who has been nominated as the Secret Keeper. To break that trust was to shatter the bonds and the magic that kept them together. **

**As you all know, Pettigrew was guilty of such charges. It would not be surprising to find out that these charges also include the murder of several Muggleborns that Halloween night. Pinning his murders and his "supposed" death on the innocent Lord Black, Pettigrew hid as his animagus form as the family pet to the Weasley family. The rat was finally passed off to Ronald Bilius Weasley, best friend to Mister Harry Potter, who eventually found out the rat's true form, thanks to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, Potions Professor at Hogwarts, and Remus Lupin, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor during the children's third year. **

**If a free criminal was running around Hogwarts during the children's entire third year, can we safely say Albus Dumbledore - Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is the best person to protect Hogwarts? To protect our **_**children**_**? If the all powerful, all knowing wizard is unable to detect a criminal that was living amongst the innocent and defenseless children, is he really worthy of being the Headmaster? **

**It is revealed that Pettigrew has had a hand in the resurrection of You-Know-Who during the Tri-Wizarding Tournament, held at Hogwarts the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only did Pettigrew revive You-Know-Who, but he was **_**also**_** the man whom killed the young Cedric Diggory. **

**Because of all his crimes, Pettigrew fled into the night, once again escaping capture. However, Auror Shacklebolt has finally caught the scoundrel who dared to commit more dastardly deeds. **

**All my readers should know that if Pettigrew were caught fifteen years ago, Sirius Black would have been Harry James Potter's magical guardian. But what was worse was the fact that one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, knew about this all along, yet he did NOT do anything to keep Lord Black from being sent to Azkaban. **

**Evidence has proven in the case of Pettigrew's arrest that James Potter, Lily Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew himself had asked for the wizard to take witness at the bonding that would make Pettigrew their Secret Keeper. **

**Was this an attempt to keep Lord Black unfit to be young Harry's guardian? Did the Headmaster of Hogwarts and the Minister of Magic plan this **_**knowingly**_**? I, for one, would like some clear, cut answers. **

**Rita Skeeter, from The Daily Prophet **

**For information on Peter Pettigrew's court case, see page 8 and 9 **

**For information on Lord Sirius Black's innocence, see page 10 **

.

.

.

.

.

"Bravo Harry. Great job Lucius." Rounds of applause erupted in the dining room when everyone finished reading the paper.

"It was nothing." Harry shrugged. "I didn't want people to think my godfather was a murderer. I think we brushed the issue off long enough – so I thought it was time to do so. You know, considering Sirius is getting engaged to Lucius."

"Why thank you for your concern." Lucius smiled.

"Thanks pup." Sirius beamed, throwing his arms around the teen and pulling him into a bear hug.

The others looked on with tender smiles before everyone busied themselves with breakfast – because nothing was more important than food.

"Did you see the pictures they put up on the news?" Ron laughed.

"Especially Fudge's?" Theo smirked.

"I've never seen someone sweat so much in my life." Dudley exclaimed, watching as the moving picture of the Minster of Magic dab at his face quickly and furiously with the amount of sheen sweat accumulating.

"Yeah well, he's mostly like that." Fred piped up.

"I'm surprised his statues aren't of him dabbing away at his sweat." George snickered.

"This will begin the fall from his position. It is the first step to preventing his new campaign from successfully happening when he goes for his reelection."

"If he thinks he'll be reelected with this scarring incident, he's crazy." George said.

"Or desperate." His twin added.

"Sorry Ron." Harry apologized.

"Whatever for mate?"

"The comment about you being my best friend rather than you know – "

"Nah. That's alright. Not to worry." Ron brushed it off. "Besides, I think it worked the best in this situation. After all, the report made us more innocent looking in the public's eye and put the blame on Sirius's arrest and Azkaban sentence on Fudge and Dumbledore. What could possibly make it better?"

"Ron's right Harry. It's best to start of painting the children as innocent students and have the adults as the ones that were supposed to be the guardians, the ones to lead and protect the Wizarding World." Pansy explained.

"In other words, being unfit to do their jobs." Crystal summarized.

"Now, I think it's the start of a good day, so we best finish our breakfast and make today as good as it was yesterday."

"Do not forget to pack. We are to leave tonight." Remus reminded them.

"Yes Remus." The teens chimed and they continued with their meal.

.

.

.

.

.

"So that's it?" Pansy asked.

"Yes. That's it. What more did you think would happen?" Harry asked confused.

"I thought it would be more juicier. More details! More action! The papers didn't really go into it that much." Crystal exclaimed.

"My, aren't you kids excited?"

"Mother!" Blaise exclaimed.

Gwendolyn Zabini was a tall, cocoa-colored skinned woman and had amethyst colored eyes. Seeing such a beautiful woman before them, the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors could hardly believe of the rumors surrounding her - having heard of the rumors that her partners would mysteriously die within a year of their relationship.

"We were just talking is all Lady Zabini." Draco said, bowing to the woman.

"You should go out and mingle. There are many young ladies out there that would love to dance with you all."

"Mother, I'd rather dance with Harry." Blaise said, pulling Harry up front.

"Oh? Is this the young Harry Potter that I've heard so much about?"

"It's nice to meet you Lady Zabini." Harry greeted.

Blaise's mother gave Harry a stern look over before smiling widely. "I approve." She nodded at Blaise, who beamed a large smile in return.

"Now, is your father here Draco? I'd like to speak with him."

"The last I've seen of him was father leaving with Sirius with a trailing mob of reporters."

"Well alright then. I'll go walk around and see if I can catch him."

"Have fun at the party mother." Blaise exclaimed.

"Go dance with Harry." Lady Zabini cooed.

"No, none of that. Oh look! There's Kingsley and his wife. Come now Draco, Blaise! Let's go say hi." Harry exclaimed, quickly dragging the blonde and brunette by their intertwined hands towards the married couple. If the nosy guests were surprised with the sudden act, no one dared voice their opinions at the Malfoys' ball.

The gang watched the trio slip away from the beginning of an interrogation, sighing.

"Now we'll never get the details." Ginny complained.

"Come now. This is a ball. No whining or crying or bawling about in such pretty masks and dresses. Go have fun." Theo said, tilting his head to the dance floor, which had trickled down to a handful of couples who were dancing to classical music.

"Theodore is right. You all should have fun." Lady Zabini smiled before walking away.

"I suppose you're right." Crystal sighed, picking up a glass of sparkling grape juice and downing it. "Come on then Theo. Let's dance."

The Slytherin offered his arm to Crystal and they were soon whisked away towards the middle of the dance floor. One by one, the teens either broke off into pairs and headed towards the dance floor or stayed by the buffet table picking off the magically refilling hors d'oeurves.

On the other side of the ballroom was Remus and Sirius having a serious yet somewhat strained conversation about what to do with Teddy now that Tonks was 'occupied'. The two wizards had ushered Andromeda into the corner of the ballroom, quickly throwing up spells, charms and even wards before starting the conversation.

After all the protection was set, Remus quickly blurted everything out. He just couldn't keep it in – he needed the witch to understand what was happening, what was going on, what he needed to do, what he _wanted _to do and _whose_ side he was on. He held his breath after the confession, staring at Andy warily as she bumped Teddy further up onto her shoulder. He could almost see the clogs turning in her head as she processed all the information that was thrown at her face.

"On a less somber note, I'm finally a free man!" Sirius jumped in, trying to diffuse the somewhat awkward tension. But Andy wasn't having any of it – she flashed Sirius a quick glare and turned back to Remus - keeping her eyes pinned on the werewolf before her, only turning her head to look at her grandson when Teddy took to cooing at the sparkling chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Minutes passed and Andy finally moved Teddy to her other shoulder before speaking.

"You mean to say Albus has been manipulating every follower on the Light side – but because Harry has shown _and _proven to you what has happened, you've changed sides? Now you're with his… _friend_, who just so happens to be doing the right thing? And now because you cannot convince Nymphadora about all of this, you've decided to come to me in case something were to happen and so have custody over Teddy? My grandson?"

"That's a better way of putting it." Remus nodded.

Silence blanketed the small group before Andy sighed. "I knew I should have prevented Nymphadora from joining the Order." She shook her head sadly.

"Y- I'm sorry Andy."

"None of that nonsense Remus. There is nothing you need to apologize for. It is all Albus's doing. But I agree with you."

"But you do know, if Tonks continues to resist us, we can't guarantee her safety. Her life is literally in the palm of ... a certain someone's hands…" Sirius cut in.

Andromeda's eyes dimmed once more. And Sirius understood why. The concept of family itself ran strong within pureblood families. Anything and everything was completely second to a family member.

She took a deep wavering breath and looked straight into Sirius's eyes, "I have no qualms about it. If Nymphadora understands what is best for her and understands where you're coming from, she will be safe. I know for what cause you are all doing this for – do not think I am that ignorant Sirius. But if it comes down to taking Nymphadora," she sighed, "Teddy will stay with you Remus, as he should be – with his father."

"You're not going to keep Teddy from me?" Remus asked relieved.

"Should I?"

"Well, you are Teddy's grandmother…"

"Did you think I would say no just because you've captured my daughter and locked her up somewhere?" Andromeda continued to ask.

"Well – no, but – "

"_Did_ you think I am the type of person to be close minded?"

"No." Remus shook his head.

"What kind of grandmother would I be if I did?"

"But… Tonks said the Ministry wouldn't allow me to get custody of Teddy because I am a werewolf – a dark creature."

"Oh if I had any trouble with you being a dark creature, I would have never allowed for you to marry into the family. Do not worry Remus. I see the good in you and if other people think otherwise, then they are just judging you based on stereotypes and their own fears that prevent them from seeing who you truly are. Nymphadora should be ashamed that she even dared to mention that fact. Albus must have manipulated her opinion of dark creatures – not all dark creatures are deemed evil. That line of thinking certainly did not come from her parents. I am not embarrassed that a werewolf married into the family – in fact, as you know, I have no intentions of following pureblood traditions." She laughed.

Teddy cooed and gave his grandmother's cheek a pat before pointing at Remus. He gurgled a few times, waving his arms in Remus's direction, his hair and eyes changing back to normal to match the werewolf's.

"Now, I think Teddy wants his father," she turned the child in her arms to face Remus and wrinkled her nose, "and I think his _father_ needs to change someone's dirty nappy."

Andy handed Teddy over into Remus's arms and smiled. "I'll come by to visit frequently. After all, he _is _my grandson. You all are living with Lucius now correct?" Remus and Sirius nodded. "Good. And cousin, I'm quite that you're free – did you expect anything else? I _do _read the news." She smiled before heading off in search of a waiter.

Remus and Sirius watched as Andy walked away, her dress trailing behind her in a long but elegant train. Teddy whined and wiggled in Remus's arms, alerting the werewolf that his son needed to change.

"I'll help you Moony. Not to worry, we're here for you. I'm sure Harry would like to meet his godson." Sirius gave the wizard's shoulder a pat before leading the father and son into an unoccupied bathroom.

.

.

.

.

.

"Is that… Is Remus holding a baby?" Harry asked, when his eyes strayed from Draco's. Currently the pair was waltzing around on the dance floor. Harry, aware of eyes pinning on his and Draco's form, was quite nervous at having to dance so openly; after the fiasco during the Yule Ball fourth year, he didn't think he would be dancing in public again. But Draco had laid out his hand to him, promising to be the one to lead, smirking at Harry all the while making his request to have him as his dance partner. Harry couldn't exactly say no when he knew Draco would do so, and so here they were, dancing around the ballroom floor – flowing seamlessly through the other couples.

Draco spun Harry, turning his head a fraction of the way in the direction Harry had been looking before his eyes widened slightly in surprise. "I believe that is Remus and a baby." He answered, pulling Harry back into his arms before gliding him across the dance floor.

"What is he doing with a baby?" Harry tried his best to track the werewolf's destination.

"I'm not sure, but after your dance with Blaise, you can ask." Draco replied, feeling slightly jealous that his boyfriend's attention was taken away from their small moment together.

Harry's head whipped back to look at Draco in shock. He had to dance _again_? Harry had thought one dance would suffice for the rest of the night. But he breathed out. He supposed dancing with Blaise would count as another "one" dance. However, he had no doubt that between the two Slytherins, Harry would dance away the night – even perhaps socializing with other pureblood families whenever they would come up to the two. Draco and Lucius were, perhaps, the only two people every guest could recognize. And after their dance, Harry was definitely sure everyone would wonder who the dark-haired teen was in Draco's arms.

And soon the dance ended with the customary bow or curtsy towards each other's partner. Draco felt a tap on his shoulder and made way for Blaise to take his place as Harry's partner. This small exchange certainly did not go by unnoticed by the guests and the murmurs began to grow louder when Harry took Blaise's hand and Blaise's hand drifted to Harry's waist.

"Do not worry about them." Blaise whispered, flashing a smile.

"But I'm unused to all this, especially the spotlight." Harry grimaced.

"Just look only at me and don't bother about those gossipmongers."

"Easier said than done."

Blaise pulled Harry tight against himself, feeling the shorter teen's body mold against his own. Harry let out a gasp, noticing the closer proximity.

"There, nothing to worry about. Just look at me."

Harry met Blaise's soft gaze and the pair moved to the music once it started playing – drifting off into their own little world, unaware that the murmurs had grown even louder than before.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah Lucius, what a man Draco's grown up to be."

Lucius raised an eyebrow at the kiss-up comment coming from the parent of one of many witches hoping to marry into the Malfoy family.

"Oh yes," another cooed. "He's grown into a great young man. You must be so proud of him."

"That I am." Lucius admitted, sipping the champagne to hide the disgusted look on his face when he could practically see the parents salivating at the chance to raise their social standing through the means of marriage.

"Oh, and let's not forget about the young Zabini Heir. He's such a graceful dancer isn't he?" Lady Blackwood commended. Several other mothers murmured in agreement – their daughters tittering in giggles as their eyes raked over Blaise's and Draco's form.

"Don't you think they're old enough for marriage?" Lord Reynerson hummed, sipping the champagne.

"My, what to talk about in such a place." Lucius took a long sip before turning to face Reynerson. "Am I to believe that you are wanting my son to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage and to sign a marriage contract between them?"

Lord Reynerson chuckled. "My Lydia is of age and has been brought up to be a respectable woman. I am sure there are no qualms with having the Reynerson and Malfoy family come together in a matrimonial union."

Hearing that Lord Reynerson had started on his propaganda on getting his daughter to marry into the Malfoy family, other parents started onto Lucius, trying to subtly get their own daughters into Lucius's grace.

"My, are you having a hard time Lucius?"

The blond was grateful to hear the voice of his savior and turned to speak. "I hope you're enjoying the ball Gwendolyn."

"Of course. Each year the ball becomes more and more glamorous." Lady Zabini smiled before turning to look at the crowd around them. "And… they are?"

"They want our sons to sign marriage contracts with their daughters." Lucius explained.

Gwendolyn Zabini's smile turned cold and her smiling eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"I believe our sons can decide whom they want to marry for themselves." She replied coolly.

"Surely you don't mean that. After all, he's the heir of the Zabini line." Lord William protested.

"Are you saying my son _cannot_ make such an important decision? One that will affect the rest of his life?" Gwendolyn retorted.

"O-Of course not." Lord William stammered.

"Then what exactly did you mean?"

"W-Well I – W-What I was trying to say was – "

"Please excuse me. My son requires my presence." Lucius interrupted, once he saw Draco becoming angry just a couple of feet away. He excused himself and walked off, leaving the crowd to the dangerous "Black Widow", but not before hearing Gwendolyn bite out "My son will _not_ be choosing _your_ daughter if it's the last thing he ever does! He will marry the person of his own choosing and _none_ of you will interfere!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Who is _that_?" A teenage girl asked jealously.

"Someone who definitely knows the young Malfoy heir and the young Zabini heir." Another sniffed.

"Did you see how _both _of them wanted to dance with him? A male?" Another looked on scandalously.

"What does _he _have that we don't?"

"More importantly, why would they want to dance with _him _rather than _us_? Ugh, I bet he is more than just a simple dance partner. "

A majority of the female teenage guests were looking on as Harry and Blaise danced to the song. Many of them were green with envy, looking on at the pair with jealous eyes. Some believed the shorter dark-haired teen had done something to get Draco and Blaise to dance with him. However, a handful of them, being much older, could not deny the fact that the young man in the arms of the Zabini heir looked perfect at his side, as he did in the Malfoy heir's arms.

"I did not think the McVoy heiress, the Dubois heiress, the Prideux heiress, the Accardi heiress and the Roseland heiress would be susceptible to becoming gossipmongers, much less speaking badly about my son, his best friend and their guest." A cool voice came from behind the teenage girls.

The girls whipped around facing the speaker, their dresses flowing back into place. Their mouths gaped wide open, eyes as wide as saucers and face beet red from embarrassment. The crowd had turned to watch the girls that had been named to see what would happen next – no doubt getting ready for juicy gossip that pertained to the Lord and heir Malfoy making demeaning remarks about the upbringing of those rich, but foolishly stupid girls.

"Well Father, you know what they say. Only the uneducated would stoop so low to speak badly about others they know nothing about."

The girls fled in distress and embarrassment. They had spoken badly about the Zabini heir, the Malfoy heir and in turn, spoken badly about the Head of the Malfoy family. They did not doubt that this would cause a rift between their families. The crowd had moved out of the way, allowing the girls to flee from the ballroom – no doubt running to their parents to be excused to return home and cry all night long in their bedroom.

"I wonder what that was all about." Harry mused, catching the girls dashing across the room as if their dresses had been lit on fire.

"If I can see correctly," Blaise started, pulling his eyes away from the scene, "Draco and Mister Malfoy has stopped a bunch of girls from talking poorly about us."

"Whatever for? We did nothing wrong." Harry asked innocently.

"Ah Harry. Please stay forever innocent." Blaise smiled, dipping his head to drop a kiss upon Harry's lips. His smile grew broader as Harry's face lit up like a light, the smaller teen ducking his head to prevent the dark-skinned teen from looking any further.

Soon the song ended and Blaise led Harry off the dance floor and towards the rest of the group.

"Spill Harry!" Ginny prodded.

Harry sighed. "Do I have to?"

"Yes!" The group chorused.

Harry sighed once more. "Fine, but stop harassing me after this, promise?"

Pansy grinned. "No promises."

"Tell us how you got Skeeter to write it that way."

"And tell us how the Daily Prophet _allowed_ it to be written like that."

"I can't believe they'd allow such slander to be written like that." Theo wrinkled his nose as if he had smelled something bad, but then he laughed. "No wait, actually I can."

The rest of the adults soon joined them; Lucius and Sirius were able to leave the reporters to their own gossip, after promising that anything they see that were not the spoken truth would have a large lawsuit against them – one from Lord Malfoy and the other from Lord Black.

Remus looked quite nervous, holding up a baby in his arms, as he walked up to Harry. He licked his lips with an anxious look on his face before opening his mouth.

"Harry, this is Teddy. He's … he's your godson."

Harry stared at Remus before dropping his eyes to look at the baby in the werewolf's arms. He repeated that process until the wiring in his brain helped catch him up to this moment and organized his thoughts.

"H-He's my godson?"

"Remus, when did you – "

"Last year - with Tonks. He's about four months old now."

Harry bristled with anger, his magic spiked in the air and the static charge around him seemed to amplify. His emerald eyes flashed an even deadly green as Harry gritted his teeth to contain his temper. The drinks in each of the waiters' serving tray seem to shake as if the entire manor was in an earthquake.

"You got married and didn't tell me? You had a son and didn't tell me until you saw fit this summer?" He hissed, clenching his fists.

Remus wilted under Harry's glare. Sirius stood before him.

"Now Harry, Remus and I understand you hate secrets. You hate having people telling you lies. But it's for –"

"I swear to Merlin if you say 'it's for your own good', I will blow up." Harry snarled, his green irises dilating and contracting at a rapid pace.

Sirius gulped before rethinking his words. However, Lucius stepped in before he could speak.

"Harry, it is not respectable to lose face in a public setting. You must understand where Remus is coming from. As a werewolf, a Ministry labeled dark creature, did you think he would have been able to have a fancy, newsworthy wedding? Did you think the Ministry would not have liked to take young Theodore as a test subject and subject the poor infant to hundreds of experiments to see if a child born of a bitten victim would earn his bearer's genes? Or what about testing to see if the child would bear the metamorphmagus genes? I can assure you the Ministry officials would like nothing more than to take him apart piece by piece."

Harry closed his eyes and felt Draco and Blaise's hand on his shoulder. He breathed out, blowing against his bangs – a small rippling static charge jumping across his body.

"I'm sorry Remus. I apologize for not letting you explain yourself before jumping to conclusions."

Remus straightened out some more before smiling at the teen. "It's alright Harry. It is not your fault. I'm sorry for not telling you about this in the first place. Sirius didn't even know until the day of – thought you should know." He chuckled weakly.

"And I didn't let him get away with it either." Sirius grinned, a grin full of promises that he had gotten the werewolf back for not inviting him in the first place.

"Well," Remus licked his lips in a nervous gesture, "would you like to hold Teddy?"

"I think I might drop him." Harry murmured, stretching his arms out for the child.

"It's alright. I thought I would too when I first carried him in my arms." Remus smiled, gently placing the child in Harry's arms and telling him how to adjust his position to keep Teddy's head up, yet on a respectable incline so Teddy could rest whenever it got too heavy to pick his head up.

"H-He's so precious." Harry whispered, as if his normal volume of speaking would frighten Teddy.

Remus only smiled as an answer, basking in the glow that was his godson and son. Then Harry's head shot up; his eyes widened with realization.

"Oh! I have to get him something! Something for a first present as his godfather. And we need to have a room set up for him at the manor, and all the clothes and the toys and the protection charms – "

Remus stood there stunned as Harry rattled off item after item, amazed that the Gryffindor had come to accept his position as the Godfather so easily, and so readily. He was most surprised when Harry easily forgave him – forgave him for hiding Teddy away, for hiding his relationship with Tonks – which he would soon have to tell the boy and his friends that the young Auror was down in the dungeons.

_But that could wait another time_. Remus smiled, watching as Harry's eyes glowed with happiness when Teddy had changed his looks to match his own.

"He's glamoured; not to worry Harry." Sirius assured the teen when he realized everyone in the group could see the change.

"Harry, let's be reasonable. I'm not trying to drag you off your high, but we've got revision and I'm pretty certain Professor Snape would want us to retake our O.W.L.S. and start preparing for our N.E.W.T.S I doubt Mister Malfoy would disagree with us testing ahead a year earlier." Hermione frowned. "How are we going to take care of Teddy?"

"Always the voice of reason, aren't you?" Theo asked a little snidely.

Hermione frowned at him. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to bring Harry's hopes down; she was just trying to get him to think logically and reasonably.

"Teddy's got all of us to help Hermione. Besides, _when _we all get O's on our O.W.L.S. and N.E.W.T.S, Severus, father, Tom, Remus and Sirius won't have anything else to say to us, other than to keep our heads in our books during our last year. We can relax and just study up on the exams that will be given by the Professors. We just happen to have fewer exams that need to be taken at the end of the year before we graduate. That's all." Draco responded.

Hermione's frown deepened. She did not believe that just because they will finished their education a year earlier, two for Ginny and Luna, that they should just slack off. _"Constant vigilance!"_ she remembered Mad-eye Moody stressed, and constant vigilance was what they all would need for their last year at Hogwarts if Dumbledore was still sitting in his Headmaster position.

"Draco's right. With there being twenty-six of us," Blaise said, "Yes, twenty-six – I'm counting you four too." He replied, looking pointedly at the four Guardians. "There's enough of Teddy's care to go around. And we'll have the house elves to assist us."

Hermione sighed when she heard that last bit. She still had not gotten anyone that mattered to petition against the usage of the house elves.

"But I don't think –"

"Hermione, there's twenty six of us and one child. How much trouble can one child be?" Ron shrugged. His mother had taken care of seven children all on her own; twenty six people to take care of one child didn't seem like any trouble at all. And how hard could it really be if his mother was able to do it by herself?

"Don't be such a worrywart Hermione." Ginny piped up. "With the adults around us, I don't think Teddy would be better protected. He's even under strong wards and protection spells at the manor. It'll be fine. What could happen?"

The Golden Trio winced as one. There was that foreboding phrase. What could happen? They knew though; if anything horrible could happen, it _would_ happen.

.

.

.

.

.

Hey all! Sorry about the LONG and OVERDUE update, but school comes first and foremost! That does not mean that I am abandoning my story. I REPEAT! NOT ABANDONING MY STORY. I've just got a lot of stuff to do, so updates will vary.

Also, I'm not quite satisfied with how I've written this chapter. There's something in me nagging that this chapter hasn't got enough action and drama in it. So I might rewrite this chapter at a later date. I'll be sure to keep you all updated should I attempt to do so. Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19 - The Dark Lord's Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own this story's plot! **

**Chapter 19**

**The Dark Lord's … Ball**

It was now the second week of August – just a good two weeks before the young witches and wizards returned to Hogwarts for their next school semester. The Malfoy's Summer Solstice Ball passed without any trouble, however, with the exception of the Fudge's flippant attitude towards Harry, the Gryffindors could clearly see the Slytherins holding back Draco from giving Fudge a piece of his mind. Even Lucius seemed to be at his wit's end – his smile growing colder and colder with each passing second and his remarks becoming more heavily laced with sarcasm, sarcasm that the Minister of Magic did not catch. But when Harry overheard from Lucius about children from pureblood families having an arranged marriage – Harry stared long and hard at Draco and Blaise – silently and angrily demanding an answer.

Draco and Blaise, with the help of Lucius and Narcissa, explained that while the parents of pureblood children did have arranged marriages, they themselves did not – or at least had not until after they had decided to date Harry with hopes of marrying him. It was then that their parents decided their arranged marriage was null and void – thereby ridding of the contract between the arranged families. Not that Draco or Blaise minded, because they had been arranged with their childhood friends Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass, respectively, but both girls only liked the boys as brothers – and with a little persuasion, the girls' parents ended the contract with little to no consequences.

Though, Harry had no intention of forgiving this early.

"Oh come on Harry. Are you still angry at us?" Draco frowned.

"I'm not angry. I'm just disappointed." The green-eyed teen replied.

"Disappointed?"

"That the both of you didn't tell me anything."

"We thought it was of no importance to you; we didn't think you should know about it." Blaise explained.

"So you and Draco thought that the fact that both of you were in an arranged marriage – "

"That was overruled." Draco cut in, and Harry shot a glare at the blonde for interrupting.

"… that was overruled," Harry bit out, " would not be important enough for me to know? You don't think that I should've known about this?"

"Is that why you're upset?"

"Yes."

Draco and Blaise sighed together before sitting on either side of Harry and each taking his hand in their own.

"We should've told you in the first place." Draco started. "No matter how insignificant or important it was."

"We should have known that because you did not grow up in the magical world, you would not know of the old and traditional ways us pureblood grew up with." Blaise continued.

"And for that, we're sorry." They chimed in.

Harry pouted once more before turning to look at them. "Are you really sorry?"

"Yes." Draco answered.

"Most definitely." Blaise nodded.

"Really, really sorry?" Harry asked once more.

His boyfriends nodded once more.

"Then you will tend to my every will for the next couple of days." Harry beamed before getting up from his seat.

Draco's jaw dropped. "Malfoys do_**not**_ – " He started, but Blaise punched him in the chest to stop his sentence. The olive-skinned teen had seen Harry's jaw working and clenching tightly together, and to save Draco's skin – well, more like save his own skin – he had to stop the blonde before Draco said anything stupid.

"We'd be happy to do it." Blaise smiled.

"And!"

"And…?" Draco asked warily.

"The both of you must fill out a marriage contract with me."

"We can do that." Blaise laughed.

Harry nodded his head and walked out of the room.

Draco scowled at Blaise and rubbed his chest. "What did you do that for?"

"Do you _want _Harry to stay mad at you for the rest of the summer?"

The blond scoffed. "He would've forgiven me – his Gryffindor tendencies and all."

Blaise cuffed Draco upside the head and shook his head. "Think more carefully before you say something next time."

Draco frowned before nodding in acceptance.

.

.

.

.

.

It was during this week that the adults decided to train them in how to master wandless magic. After all, once an enemy takes your wand away or you lose it in battle, how would you defend yourself from an attack?

The group started from the very basic incantations and worked up from there. Even the simplest of spells took a while for half of the group to complete.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

One by one they chanted the spell and waited for the glass cup before them to levitate into the air.

With a flick of his finger, Harry was able to levitate the glass cup from the table. It was a bit wobbly on the way over to him, but the cup made it over and Harry quickly grasped it from the air before it fell to the ground and shattered.

Draco and Blaise followed closely behind him – their own cups wiggling about in the air at a slower rate than Harry's cup did. But in the end, they were able to achieve it. The adults looked on with approval as well as the Guardians before leaving Tom to supervise the trio while the rest went around helping the rest of the group.

Though Hermione was a muggleborn, she was able to complete this feat two minutes or so after the trio did. Soon after her were Fred, George, Ginny, Pansy, Theo, and Crystal. Ron, Neville, Crabbe and Goyle had trouble completing the task – Ron because he got frustrated very easily, Neville because he didn't believe in himself to do it, Crabbe and Goyle because they didn't put enough effort into it. Not only did the quartet have trouble, but Dudley and Petunia did as well. It was because their magical core only happened to open just that summer and they didn't have enough experience in or with magic to fully grasp wandless magic. Therefore, it took longer for them to pull it off – something that seemed hopeless for them in the first place. But they understood the dangers of losing their wands and being unable to defend themselves against an attack, so they worked even harder and even longer to execute the spells.

A few days later, the group slowly moved up in regards to the level of spells they could use wandless magic with.

"_Flipendo_!" Hermione shouted, knocking back the incoming pillowcase heading towards her.

"Are you ready for something heavier?" Remus asked. Hermione nodded her head and the pair advanced onto more substantial items.

"_Engorgio_!" Ginny flicked her hand and the beanbag chair before her increased in size. She jumped onto it, sighing with happiness at the softness of the material and the chair itself. The redhead decided to lie back and relax after several hours of training.

"_Reparo_!" Theo muttered, fixing a page in the notebook he was holding.

"_Accio notebook_!" Draco said, grinning wickedly at Theo when the Slytherin looked at him with a scowl.

"_Protego_!" Ron yelled, blocking an incoming stunner from Sirius.

"Focus Ron! That was just a weak stunner and your shield already broke down. Again." Sirius ordered, waiting for the redhead male to adjust his posture before throwing another stunner at him.

"_Incendio_!" Neville uttered, watching a flame flicker alive on the candlestick.

"Not bad Neville." The twins chorused, before wandlessly summoning more candlesticks before the Gryffindor. "Keep going." They encouraged, watching as Neville repeatedly lighted a flame, wandlessly, onto the candle.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"Don't get so cocky Harry. Just because I allow you to disarm me, doesn't mean you're stronger than I am." Tom reminded the teen. Harry only scoffed before readying his stance and choosing another spell.

"_Incarcerous!_" Dudley chanted, ropes flying appearing of thin air to wrap around the training dummy in front of him.

Petunia, on the other hand, decided to cut away all the ropes her son had created with a "_Diffindo_!" before the two of them decided to swap spells and do the same thing all over again.

Crabbe and Goyle decided to go with "_Geminino_", not knowing that Sirius had played a small prank on them to have their copied items split even more once touched. That was the reason why the group grew flustered at the multitude of duplicated items that spun out of control when bounced upon another. It took two hours for the teens to undo the spell and clean their training room up, while Lucius took his sweet time and spent over half an hour berating his fiancé that they, as adults, were supposed to be training the students, not creating messes for them to clean up.

All in all, Draco, Harry and Blaise took to wandless magic quickly while the rest of the group stumbled along the way. But Ron had complained it was because they were gods now – Hermione smacked him upside the head, harping on that it was because he refused to practice more. Therefore, most of the week was spent on wandless magic training – not that they didn't zoom through their review of the schoolwork. They had been separated into smaller groups with one adult in each group to teach them how to use wandless magic and to focus their studies on the core subjects. It was then that Harry began to become curious.

"Lucius?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Are there other classes besides these that we can learn?"

"There are quite a few other classes that Hogwarts does not include in its curriculum if that is what you mean."

Harry nodded his head. "Why aren't they included?"

Tom happened to overhear their conversation and brought his group along with him to join in – busying the groups to practice with each other while he, Lucius and Harry had a nice chat.

"It was when your _prestigious_ headmaster took his position at Hogwarts that the classes were removed from the curriculum. There used to be a healing course, alchemy, flying –"

"But we do have flying already, with Madame Hooch."

Tom narrowed his eyes at Harry's interruption. "I meant actual flying. Did you think it was impossible? No, I was able to accomplish that feat. Only that fool of a headmaster thought it was dark magic so it was banned. Now where was I? Oh yes, besides healing, alchemy and flying, there is also the study of wards, rituals, blood magic and many others."

"How are we going to implement them back into the curriculum?"

"The first step is to get rid of your _esteemed_ Headmaster. He will never allow for the classes to return if he's in power.

"He preaches house unity but favors Gryffindors." Theo spat.

The trio turned to see everyone else gathered around them. It seemed studies and wandless magic training had finished for the time being. Everyone seemed to be more interested in their little conversation.

"It's true. In all of our years at Hogwarts, do you ever hear or see him do anything to promote house unity? No, those stupid 'friendly house games' during the start of Quidditch season doesn't count." Theo growled, when Ron opened his mouth to speak.

Ron closed him mouth and flushed in embarrassment.

"He _was _a Gryffindor during his time at Hogwarts." Neville piped up.

"Doesn't matter. He's a hypocrite, making the Slytherins look bad by one-upping us in the house cup."

"Are you still upset about that?" Ginny laughed.

"It was not fair that he added all those points to have Gryffindor come up from behind Slytherin. We worked hard for those points only to lose it to you guys in the end." Pansy sniffed.

"We could use what happened these past five years to take him down." Hermione suggested.

"What do you mean what happened these past five years?" Snape asked.

"You didn't think we earned those points at the end of the year for free did you?" Hermione raised an eyebrow. "What did you think those 'services to the magical community' were?"

"Include what happened at the Dursleys as well." Ron and the twins interrupted, remembering their second year when they went to fetch Harry from his relatives.

"I think the bit about Dumbledore stealing money from Harry's vaults would suffice as well." Sirius joined in.

"So we got him on all angles?" Blaise asked.

"Possibly, but Tom and I will tie up some loose ends and I'll subtly hint to Fudge about this to get him started on the case." Lucius nodded. "But, I expect to hear about your services to the magical community. After all, I am a part of the Hogwarts Board of Governors."

The group spent the rest of their day throwing out ideas and compiling everything together to start the fall of one Albus Dumbledore.

When Lucius had heard about the Golden Trio's little adventures, his face grew flushed with bristling anger and his eyes had this killer gleam in it as he scribbled down every single detail that was told to him.

"What do you mean there was a three headed dog on the Third Floor Forbidden Corridor?"

"You see, Hagrid raised a three-headed dog and named him Fluffy. Dumbledore set him up as the first line of defense before you jump through a trap door to land in a pile of Devil's Snare. After that was the flying keys, real life wizard's chess, the troll and then the potions." Ron ticked off one by one. "Then Harry reached the end and there was Professor Quirrell who was possessed by… well… you… and found that through the Mirror of Erised, he realized he was in possession of the Philosopher's Stone."

"That was your first year?" Sirius asked incredulously. The Golden Trio nodded their heads.

"Not to mention the troll Professor Quirrell let in to distract the professors and get a head start in finding the Philosopher's Stone."

"And did you know what Dumbledore did when he heard that the troll was loose in the dungeons? He told the prefects to take us all back to our dormitories." Blaise cracked up.

"And guess where the Slytherins' dormitories were." Pansy deadpanned.

"The dungeons." They all chorused.

"That lunatic of a headmaster was going to send the Slytherins _towards_ the troll loose in the _dungeons_?!" The air around the head of the Malfoy family crackled ominously.

"Oh, but there's four more years to go through." Draco drawled.

"Second year was Tom's," Tom hissed at the use of his muggle name,"…dairy." Ginny continued. "I was possessed and opened the Chamber of Secrets, which let loose the basilisk." Remus's eyes seemed to bug out of his head at that information. "Oh! But don't worry! Harry took him out. I mean, the basilisk's fang puncture a hole in his arm, but Fawkes came and healed him."

"And where did you acquire _my_ dairy?" Tom asked.

"It was my fault, My Lord." Lucius got up from his seat, bowing in apology to the Dark Lord.

"Be grateful I now view you as a friend Lucius and not my subordinate any longer." Tom snapped. "The next time however, will end up with a punishment."

"Thank you, My Lord." Lucius said gratefully, sitting back down.

"So the two of you went down into the Chamber of Secrets _alone_?" Severus asked.

"Of course not! We brought Lockhart with us, considering he was DA professor for the year. But then, we found out he was a fraud." Harry admitted.

"A fraud?" Tom asked.

"Yes. When we found him, he was already flustered and packing to leave. He was going to leave Ginny down there to die. But Harry and I had our wands on him before he could pull his out, and so we marched him towards the entrance of the chamber." Ron explained.

"We made him go down there first." Harry said. "Better him than us."

"Then, he supposedly 'fainted' at the large basilisk skin down there and stole my wand off me. Lockhart admitted to having obliviated all those witches and wizards whose true stories he stole from. He even said he would obliviated us, leave Ginny there to die while he became a hero for having tried to save her, but only to fail because of us." Ron growled.

"Oh yeah. That reminds me, Tom do you want it?" Harry asked.

"It is not mine anymore Harry. You do with it as you please." The wizard said, waving away the raven's concern.

"Oh, okay." Harry smiled. "That's good, considering I've given some parts to Severus."

"I know Harry. I was there when you gave the parts to him." Tom drawled, making Harry smile grow bigger.

"I'll have Dumbledore down for allowing degenerate and despicable applicants to apply for any position at Hogwarts _and_ for having miscreants teach students when they could not teach for – " Lucius snarled.

"I think you should stop while you're ahead Luce." Sirius said, patting his fiancé to calm him down.

"Third year was the Dementors and Sirius's escape from Azkaban." Remus supplied.

The students nodded their heads. "Harry and I used a time turner to save two lives – Sirius's and Buckbeak's. Harry had to use the Patronus charm to ward off over a hundred Dementors."

"You casted a corporal Patronus charm? In your third year at only thirteen years old?!" Severus was shocked.

"I had to! The Dementors would've kissed Sirius! His soul would've been sucked out!" Harry cried exasperatedly. "Besides, Remus taught me how to."

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"You taught Harry how to cast the Patronus charm?"

"Of course. You should've seen him Sirius. On the train to Hogwarts, Dementors entered and Harry was down for the count. I had to use the charm to prevent the Dementor from taking his soul."

"Then there was the Quidditch match where the Dementors got too close to Harry and he plummeted a good hundred feet."

"Harry could've died, but Dumbledore used a spell to stop him from falling."

"It's the lack of wards I tell you! There's no way Hogwarts' wards are _that_ weak! They're supposed to be stronger than ever! Remember the troll incident? A troll wouldn't have gotten in if the wards were in top form."

"It must be Dumbledore's doing then." Remus sighed.

"Back to the situation at hand… You mean the two of you went and saved the bloody _chicken_?! And a mass murderer whom was rumored to be after _you,_ Harry?!" Draco hissed.

Harry nodded his head and let out a weak chuckle before dropping it when he saw Draco's face gave a no-nonsense expression.

"Why couldn't Dumbledore have saved Sirius?"

"Because, he wanted Sirius to stay on the run, away from the Ministry's eyes. If Sirius was found innocent, Dumbledore's plans would've gone awry and Sirius would have custody over me. He wanted to prevent me from being in a loving home and so Sirius had to stay at the top of the Ministry's wanted list." Harry said.

"Well fourth year, we don't have to explain what happened. _Everyone _knows what went down."

"How are we going to use that against Dumbledore?" Neville asked.

The group fell silent as everyone tried to think up of a way to add Harry's fourth year into the evidence.

"Did you know," Crystal piped up, "that the Supreme Mugwump, otherwise known as the head of the International Confederation of Wizards, and or the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot can overrule the magical contract created by the Goblet of Fire?" Crystal smiled.

Everyone turned to look at her in shock. "What are those looks for?! I read up on things you know!"

"So he left me to compete in that competition known to kill its competitors when I'm only fourteen years old?! He _wanted_ me to be a part of Tom's resurrection?!" Harry shouted, gripping his fork in anger. His magic pulsed around him and the fork creaked as it bent at a ninety-degree angle.

Remus's eyes had flashed amber and stayed its color for quite a while throughout the conversation.

"Oh, that reminds me." Harry said. "Ludo Bagman was trying to cheat for me. He said if I needed any help at all, that he would assist me. Of course, I found out he was betting on me, and that he was cheating the goblins of their gold."

"I'm sure the goblins at Gringotts would _love_ to hear about this." Lucius promised. "Especially since he is the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports. So much for sportsmanship."

"You know, he owes Forge and I some gold as well."

"Swindled us out of our money he did! Using Leprechaun gold on us and Lee."

"This is excellent. The more we have on everyone else, the more powerful we will be. Always several steps ahead of everyone." Tom nodded in approval.

"And fifth year was when Umbitch became the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Then came the Inquisitorial Squad, and did you know? She used blood quills on all the students in detention!" The twins' jaws were set in anger. "Show them Harry! Show them what that bitch did to you!"

Harry slowly and reluctantly lifted his right hand up and watched as the light caught upon the light scar on his skin. Though he had gone through his magical inheritance, he willed the remnants of the scarred tissue onto the surface of his hand. After everyone had a good look at it, the scarred tissue faded away, leaving clear skin on the surface of his hand.

"And you know… I wasn't the only one to be put under the Blood quills…" Harry whispered. "Everyone was – students who defied Umbridge's rules, disliked her ideas and went against the Ministry. Even students in first year used Blood quills during detention."

Draco paled in horror. He had been a part of the Inquisitorial Squad during Umbridge's reign of terror at Hogwarts. He had to be partially to blame for Harry's scars.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Harry." Draco choked with tears in his eyes, grabbing Harry's hand and rubbing lightly across the scar – the words burned into his mind.

Sirius whistled in anger like a kettle before stalking out of the dining room for a few minutes.

With Draco's multitude of apologies, as well as the rest of the Slytherins who joined, Harry had to get them to settle down – though, they only accepted Harry's forgiveness when Harry reluctantly agreed to them owing him several favors.

Sirius returned, tucking his wand into his holster.

"You need a new Qing Dynasty flower vase in the hallway Luce." The wizard stated gruffly, but Lucius could care less about the priceless artifact. Harry, practically his future son-in-law, had been exploited to such a degree that he didn't have any words of comfort for the boy.

"None of the professors knew about the Blood Quills you know. And when they did, they did nothing because Umbridge threatened that they would be defying the Minister's words and beliefs. Though Professor McGonagall tried to one up Umbitch, she stepped down when that pink pug said McGonagall was pushing her limits."

"Then came the fight at the Ministry of Magic." Luna spoke up. "And we all know what happened there."

"What happened?" Theo asked.

"We fought against some Death Eaters because they were going after the prophecy and we ended up fighting in a room where the Veil was hidden in."

"I almost fell in, but Harry pushed me out of the way." Sirius shuddered at the thought of falling through.

"What did the prophecy say?"

"It said: The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"

"Now you tell me the prophecy?" Tom was not amused.

"I didn't want to repeat it. I've had to repeat my school years three times already." Harry said exasperatedly. "Three times!"

"Other than that, here we are!" Luna giggled.

"Here you guys are…" Blaise trailed off, looking at the Gryffindors in a new light.

"Hey… you guys are being very quiet." Crystal said, turning to look at the Guardians.

"It's just… we weren't able to protect the little one. And, after all he's been through…" Macaire sniffled.

"We'll kill him – rip him limb from limp." Alandair snarled, anger flashing wildly in his eyes.

"We will do no such thing." Egidio ordered.

Tesia made to object before she was interrupted. "It is Harry's decision on what to do with the old man. It is none of our concern. It wouldn't be fair to Harry if we took his death upon us. I believe Harry wishes to dispose of the man by himself with his own means."

Snape had sputtered incoherently when he found out that the Gryffindors, bar Luna until her fourth year, had risked their lives every year just because Dumbledore was unable to help them in any way. Harry had to move besides Remus because Moony wouldn't have it any other way. Tom's eyes grew murderous as his grin grew more sadistic – no doubt planning all the ways he could get back at the old Headmaster.

Then it brought up several questions. Why did the Headmaster require three first year students to take down Professor Quirrell – who was possessed by Voldemort at the time? As strong as Dumbledore was, he was unable to protect any of his students when it mattered. There was definitely something suspicious about how the Magical world portrayed Dumbledore to be – it's no wonder everyone looked up to Dumbledore like he was Merlin himself.

"So to sum it all up…" Crabbe began.

"Dumbledore set everything up to test your strengths?" Goyle finished.

The Gryffindors nodded their heads.

"You would think the leader of the light was powerful enough to take down the Dark Lord, but no. He puts his faith on a prophecy and on an infant who just happens to survive the killing curse." Blaise scoffed.

"You would think that he'd start your magical training early on rather than leaving you at that muggle's home."

"He wanted me to latch onto the first person who actually ever cared about me. And that happened to be Hagrid when he came to take me away at the house on the rocks by the sea."

"The house on the rocks by the sea?" Pansy repeated.

"Long story short, Vernon thought Dumbledore was watching them daily and so when the letters about my coming to Hogwarts came every day nonstop, he moved all of us far, far away in hopes of having little reach to us. Sadly, it didn't work. So he sent Hagrid to retrieve me. That was when Hagrid started talking all about magic, the magical world, and how Slytherins were bad and how Tom was in Slytherin and that Dumbledore was the strongest wizard ever to live."

"Playing on a child's need of comfort and love. That manipulative old bastard." Sirius clenched his fists.

"Tell us about your childhood Harry." Lucius probed.

Yet, when it came to Harry's abusive situation, the boy in question was reluctant to reveal his past. Dudley and Petunia looked down at the floor flushed and feeling ashamed of themselves. All eyes were pinned to the duo when Harry stuttered through his story – his eyes filling up with unshed tears at having to finally have someone to talk to about it.

"I was left out on the doorstep of 4 Privet Drive that night…" Harry began.

Lucius gripped his snake cane firmly, knuckles turning white. "How could he leave a child out on a cold night like that? What if something happened to you?" He hissed.

Harry laughed before shrugging. "I guess he didn't think about that. After all, he probably believed the blood wards were more important in protecting me than the cold weather. As far as I can remember, I've been doing the work meant for house elves."

"They made you their personal _slave_?" Hermione hissed, her chocolate brown eyes gleaming in fury as she turned to pierce her gaze at the duo shuffling in their seats.

"Cooking, cleaning, dusting, laundry… you name it, I did it. I was probably four when I started. I couldn't even reach the stove so I had to drag a chair there every time."

The room grew colder and the tension elevated. Dudley and Petunia felt shivers run down their spine as they moved their chairs to huddle up closer together.

"Soon came the punishments."

"Punishments?" Sirius breathed out, as if he had never heard of the word before.

"I had several moments of accidental magic occurring. First was turn my teacher's hair blue, then it was apparating to the school's rooftop when Dudley and his… friends… started playing Harry hunting. After that, several incidents occurred at home and I was to blame. Vernon would hit me you know. Back hand, slap me, cuff me on the head, throw me against my cupboard door and lock me in there with no food to eat for the rest of the night. Small stuff like that lead up to much harsher punishments as I grew older."

The twins started muttering to themselves as they jotted stuff down onto their little notepad. Only Ron could feel their murderous intent when he overheard their mutterings of "poison laced foods" and even "miniature bombs set to explode" if the fat man were to ever swallow one of them.

Dudley and Petunia did not even look sheepish. They knew they were guilty of all the things Harry was saying. They knew they could not make it up to him – but they hoped he could forgive them and they would move past this entire thing. Clearly speaking about it was hard for Harry, and the murderous atmosphere in the dining room spoke for the rest of the residents living at the manor.

"I spent the first eleven years of my life thinking my parents died in a car crash, you know. Because they thought magic was abnormal – that I was a freak. Vernon tried to beat the freakishness out of me multiple times, but it wouldn't work. It actually made my magic try to protect me more – which made his punishments last even longer."

Sirius made several choking gestures with his hands as his eyes looked far beyond the room. Remus flexed his hands, reveling at the slight sharpening of his claws. Hermione choked on her tears while Ron patted her shoulder in comfort. If they had only looked carefully at Harry, they would have seen the bruises he tried to cover up each year. They _should have_ been able to see how skinny Harry was and how little food he ate – but they were only selfish. They only thought of themselves when it came to Harry's health. Ron and Hermione had believed in every word Dumbledore had told them – saying that Harry and his cousin only roughed up and that boys were boys because of this.

Then their sadness became anger. How dare that man manipulate Harry in such a way; even before he was a student at Hogwarts! They vowed to themselves that they would support Harry in every decision and watch his back.

Severus seemed to be rummaging through his potions bag – the only sound of clinking glass vials sounding in the room besides Harry's voice. No doubt the look in his eyes proved that he was thinking of creating some toxin that would kill the man that Harry had once lived with.

"Were you ever starved Harry?" Remus asked tentatively.

Harry could only nod his head. Severus immediately placed four vials in front of Harry, telling him to drink each one right after he had his dinner. Though the young wizard had put on weight and muscles since staying with the Malfoys, Severus thought he would need more nutrition in order to fully if not at least gain the physique he should have gotten compared to the rest of the young male wizards. The emerald-eyed boy smiled in thanks. He placed a hand upon Blaise's and Draco's clenched ones, calming them down to prevent Blaise from leaking the black mist and to prevent Draco from releasing any more electricity.

"We'll take care of him for you Harry." Sirius promised.

Tom nodded his head at that as he twirled his wand in between his fingers, his eyes glowing a particularly eerier red.

Tears started to drop from Harry's eyes. He feverishly tried to wipe them away but they kept falling. Blaise and Draco clamored around him, trying to relieve Harry of his sadness. While some of Harry's tears were of relief, the rest of Harry's tears were tears of happiness. Someone was finally listening and understanding and hearing his voice! No longer will he have to return to 4 Privet Drive any more; his family was here, right in front of him, with him now.

.

.

.

.

.

At last, the next event the group was to attend made them feel a bit more anxious – the Dark Lord's Death Eater party.

There was in no way the young witches and wizards would know what would happen at the event. They were, after all, going to be attending with Death Eaters – people who are loyal to the Dark Lord and his cause; people who held much hatred against Harry and anyone who was not of pureblood status as the Dark Lord did, or in this case, had.

So, it was quite sensible for Hermione, the Weasleys and the rest of the Gryffindors, and ex-Gryffindors, to be feeling on guard as they walked around the ballroom – their eyes swerving at each and every direction, with their hands twitching every few seconds to pull their wands from their holsters if necessary.

They had entered through the huge double doors leading towards the ballroom. The doors creaked open ominously, drawing the room's occupants' attention towards them. The decorations, or lack thereof, made the social affair even more serious and had a general sense of gloom and doom; the cold atmosphere did nothing to dissolve the feeling. The curtains were drawn closed over the windows and had been spelled black for the occasion. The lights were dimmed all around the ballroom and there was no noise other than the clacking of heels and shoes against the white and black checkered marble floor. All the Death Eaters had their eyes pinned on the group, narrowed in suspicion, hate and even promises of death.

The only ones that seemed to be comfortable with the Gryffindors' presence were Severus and Lucius. The wizards were openly chatting with the group, trying to draw them out from their shell, but their efforts were lost – seeing as how the tension in the room kept escalating and building.

The doors to the ballroom creaked open once more and the Death Eaters knelt onto their knees, bowing to the Dark Lord's arrival. They waited until Tom had sat at his throne on the dais before standing up when told to.

"My Lord." They murmured.

"Is there something you wish to ask me about?"

"What are they doing here?" Bellatrix asked. "They, whom are against your cause and the reason we fight in this war." She hissed.

Tom raised an eyebrow at the question before he smiled. "Why do you question me and not our guests?"

Bellatrix snarled as she turned to face the Gryffindors, her wand poised to aim and fire spells at the group. As she did so, several other Death Eaters followed her lead.

The Gryffindors pulled their wands and held them steady, ready for the slightest twitch in their opponents' bodies.

"Tom, aren't you going to do anything about this?" Harry asked curiously.

Bellatrix hissed at the mention of Voldemort's muggle name. "How _dare_ you speak to the Dark Lord like that! Who do you think you are you filthy half blood!"

Harry smiled lazily at her. "I think I'm Harry Potter."

Tom only looked on with a smile, though the small flicker in his eyes knew that he did not approve of Bellatrix bringing up blood status when he himself was a half blood. 'Entertain me." He stated, before sweeping off towards the throne on the dais.

As if granted permission, all the Death Eaters threw spell after spell towards the group.

"Neville, Luna." Harry ordered. The pair stepped up front and threw up a shield – watching as it merged together and formed solidly in front of them. All the spells seemed to bounce right off, knocking into other spells, which seemed to set off a reaction – prohibiting the Death Eaters from inching forward.

Bellatrix snarled in anger, darker spells thrown towards the young group. Lucius and Severus stepped towards them, but were motioned to stand down by their Dark Lord. It was a sort of test, they realized, that the Dark Lord had come up with on the spot – to see if the young Gryffindors and Slytherins were worthy of the cause, were strong enough to take down a bunch of witches and wizards whom had years of experience on them. Sirius looked down at the fight with a large grin while Remus had to cover his son's ears from the sudden loud noise. Nonetheless, Teddy seemed to enjoy seeing all the colors flying across the room if his cooing and outstretched grasping hands were any indication of his enjoyment.

Even Egidio had the Guardians stand down. He wanted to see the Guardian to see for themselves how strong their training had affected the young ones – and he wanted to see for himself whether or not they were ready for more intensive training.

"Ready…." Harry spoke up; the Golden Trio and the rest of the Weasley teenagers' wands dropped to their hands. "Attack!"

Neville and Luna immediately dropped their shield to help aid the Golden Trio's attacks while the twins and Ginny set apart disarming them. Seeing their plan, the Slytherins split into two separate groups to do the same, though Crabbe, Goyle, Dudley and Petunia threw up shields whenever a stray spell was sent flying towards them – as they were better with defensive spells than offensive ones.

Because the Death Eaters were more focused on the spells thrown towards them, they didn't notice Harry, Draco and Blaise stepping back to channel their powers from the Gods.

Harry took a deep breath before raising his outstretched hand towards the Death Eaters. Focusing on those in his line of sight, he slowly closed his hand and fisted them, watching in delight and fascination as the Death Eaters clawed at their skin at the sudden rise in body temperature. Only when they were boiling hot and bright red did Harry yank his hand towards his body to collapse the Death Eater's bodies to the ground.

A quick flash of lightning whizzed through Draco's eyes, exhibiting the start of his powers. The static all around the blond could be seen as it crackled in the space around the young wizard, appearing and disappearing whenever it collided with another forming spark. Opening his fist, a lightning bolt appeared as the temperature in the room got hotter. Draco threw the lightning bolt in a small space between a large group of Death Eaters, knocking them all unconscious as the marble floor burst into debris and rubble.

Blaise took pride in his power as black mist floated from his open hands, drifted down towards the marble floor and slid towards the Death Eaters. He fed on their screams and on their fears, their rapid heartbeats and accelerated breathing. The mist travelled through the entire room, turning the room into an icy and cold temperature.

Finally, joining their hands together, the three young wizards threw an electrified water orb emitting the dark mist towards Bellatrix. Once hit, the witch screeched noisily towards the ceiling. Her wand clattered towards the ground as the body dropped towards the floor.

"Did you kill her?" Ginny asked, toeing the body when no more Death Eaters were willing to fight them.

Harry smirked. "You can restart her heart, but make it quick. She only has three minutes before she dies."

Neville snorted when Draco snapped his fingers – the tip of his index finger glowing with electricity. The blond walked up towards his deranged aunt and pressed his finger upon her chest – right above the heart – several times before the witch coughed and gasped with the sudden intake of breath.

"You owe Harry a life debt." Draco growled before walking back to the group.

"Anyone else have anything to say to us?" Harry asked, his eyes glowing an eerie AK green.

The room was silent as the Death Eaters shuffled further away from them without any subtlety. Lucius, Severus, Sirius and Remus moved towards the group again. Teddy gurgled in delight when Harry entered his vision – apparently the baby took no note of the strained atmosphere.

"Take them away to be healed. Let this be a warning to you all – if you go against the young Gryffindors and Slytherins, they have my permission to kill you. I have no need for those who are useless and worthless." Tom stated, waving several Death Eaters to take away the unconscious bodies of the rest of the attackers.

"Let this ball begin, no?" Tom smiled and with a flick of his wand, music played throughout the room. Yet, the tension was still there. Even with the fight over and done with, the Death Eaters were frightened of the students – those who could take down a dozen Death Eaters, especially Bellatrix, and live to tell the tale were impossibly strong in their books. And so, most of the gossip amongst the group were of them – the students who were not marked by the Dark Lord, yet were loyal to their cause – especially the Gryffindors and the Boy-Who-Lived as their leader.

Though Tom had a surprise that he did not tell the large cluster of students – every summer ball, he and the rest of the Death Eaters would be introduced to the potential Death Eaters – students that were around the same age as Harry and his group. They would find out in the end though, because in order to be selected as future Death Eaters loyal to his cause, they had to under a test.

.

.

.

.

.

"Come my followers. It is now time to meet the new recruits." Tom announced.

One by one, the Death Eaters parted like a wave, opening the center of the ballroom for the recruits to walk through. Harry and his friends moved up towards Tom's dais, leaving Lucius and Snape to stand amongst the Death Eaters. Sirius and Remus stood off to the side with Teddy in tow.

Tom waved his hand and black cloaks draped over Harry and the others, hiding their faces. Even the Death Eaters were wearing their Death Eater gear, the full cloak and mask on – hiding their identity. Though, Harry did not enjoy being labeled as a part of Tom's group and so, with a wave of his hand, he turned his friends' and Sirius and Remus's cloak a blood red with a white gold Celtic dragon chain clasp. Even little Teddy had his own blood red cloak, though he had a golden wolf as a clasp.

Looking as formidable as they possibly could, Harry and the Gryffindors stood to the left side while the Slytherins stood to the right. The two groups were made to look like an impenetrable defense for the Dark Lord sitting on the dais behind them. The aura radiating from the groups helped to form a scarier atmosphere around Tom – one that Tom happily and silently approved of.

Tom waved his hand once more, opening the doors of the ballroom to allow the new recruits in. The new recruits quickly walked through the center and knelt to the ground, facing the marble tiled floor. Of course, Draco and the rest of the Slytherins could identify some of those new faces. Even Hermione and Luna could. After all, they were the most attentive of the bunch. There were a handful of Gryffindors, two from Ravenclaw, three surprisingly from Hufflepuff and more than a dozen from Slytherin. There was Brandon Angel, Aiden O'Connor, Kate Stewart, Natalie Fairway and surprisingly Cormac McLaggen - who once identified had made Ron hiss silently and Hermione groan in annoyance. From Ravenclaw was Rebecca Seil and Grant Sanders. From Hufflepuff came Jamie and Lysander Chant, and even Zacharias Smith, who sent Ron into another silent but angry titter. From Slytherin came Daniel Rockwood, Layla Davie, Amy Hawk, Lucinda Shore, Carl Baddock and many more.

"You are here because you want to change the Wizarding World. You are here because you want to follow me and help change this regime. You are here because you want power. And I can give it to you." Tom promised, his voice resounding velvety off of the ballroom's walls.

"The time has come for Dumbledore's reign to fall. Though he states his position as the leader of light, the fighter of justice – he had done _nothing_ to support his claims. He is only here for _power_, for _superiority_, to _manipulate_ your dearly beloved Minister of Magic. But _I _hold equal power to Dumbledore. I can create a better world for all wizards and witches, all magical creatures. No longer will the magical community fear for our lives, no longer will injustice prevail. If I cannot do it, who will? If Dumbledore fights back, who can defend against his attacks? I ask you all again, will you stand by my side and fight along with me? Or will you turn your backs to this world like the cowards others are?"

"We live to serve you, My Lord." The Death Eaters chanted.

"We will join and fight for your cause." The recruits said as one.

"Not my cause – _our_ cause." Tom corrected, before lifting his hand to allow the recruits to stand. Tom turned to look at Severus who nodded to him. The potions master had gone through each and every one of their heads; there was not a traitor in their midst.

"Come and receive your mark. The mark that will be remembered and go through history as the time of change and evolution." Tom said.

Harry and his friends doubled up in pairs, each pair standing on the dais – one step above the other. Draco and the Slytherins moved to copy the motion. Soon, a red carpet formed between the two groups, starting from Tom's throne and reaching the bottom of the dais. One by one the recruits stepped up onto the dais tentatively, their eyes flickering towards Harry and his friends – trying to see who was beneath that hood.

One by one the recruits received their mark – some of them whimpering upon the onslaught of pain, others silently and stoically taking the pain. Only once the last of the recruits joined the rest of the Death Eaters did Tom speak again.

"Welcome new recruits, to our worthy cause. Now many of you have noticed the people under the blood red cloaks – they are not to be trifled with. They _do not_ answer to me, but instead are in partnership _with _me. They will help to bring about great development in our plans. And do not think that because they are not under my rule that you will get away with troubling them, because I can assure you," Tom got up at this part, "_I _will not be saving your skins when they dole out your punishments."

The Death Eaters murmured their understanding before Tom spoke once more. "Enjoy the rest of the ball. I have business to attend to." With that, he swept from the halls, followed by Harry and his group.

.

.

.

.

.

"Way to tell us about your new recruits." Harry said, pulling his hood off.

"Did you like the surprise?" Tom smirked.

"I thought your ball was just a party… though I kind of knew some of your followers would be here."

"It was a real eye-opener, wasn't it? Of course you know that the war will start even before you graduate from Hogwarts."

"But I didn't expect there to be spies all throughout Hogwarts."

"Really Harry, you can't be _that_ oblivious." Hermione sighed.

"Mione's right Harry. The more spies there are at Hogwarts – the more we can watch Dumbledore's moves _and _save innocent lives. It's a win-win situation." Ron said, ever the strategist of the Golden Trio.

"These recruits will be the ears of their houses. Whoever wants to join will be notified and sent to me. Of course, the more we have on our side, the better I should say. But I promise you Harry, I'll try not to take innocent lives. But war is war – no one is really safe from harm. Only those with the power to protect themselves, with the will to live and survive _will_ survive."

Harry grumbled, but he thought it was better than nothing. If he did not fight on Dumbledore's side, then there should be less casualties.

"Why did you change the color of your robes, Harry?" Tom inquired. The Dark Lord was not upset, he was merely curious at Harry's decision.

"Well, although we're working together, I don't want others to think of us as your subordinates, but rather as your equals – Draco, Blaise and I." Harry quickly amended when Tom narrowed his eyes. "So, I would like for us to be another group apart from your Death Eaters. I'll even come up with the name of the group, the outfits and everything."

Tom rubbed his chin in thought before acquiescing to Harry's choice. "Fine, but you will run it by me. I don't want anyone to think any less of my… friends." He said with difficulty. To Tom, there was no such thing as 'friends' or 'companions', only 'followers' and 'subordinates' or even 'slaves' and 'prisoners'. But when Harry entered his life – not when the teen was a baby and had him killed, Tom finally started to understand what it was like to have close relationships with someone other than his snake, Nagini.

"Got it." Harry said, willing to compromise with the wizard. And so, within the next two hours, Harry and his friends decided on being called _Iudicium, _meaning Judgment in Latin. They would each have their own black velvet cloaks with royal purple silk material on the inside, as well as dragonhide boots – all charmed with maximum protection from spells, jinxes, curses, and elemental spells. Whatever the group wanted to wear underneath the robes were purely up to them. And the good thing was, Egidio, Alandair, Macaire and Tesia, with the help of Luna, placed an enchantment on their cloaks' hood, so it could never be removed by other people except for themselves. Not only did those enchantments prevent any 'tampering', but it cloaked their voices and overshadowed their faces to prevent any forms of identity being reviewed.

The males would wear a white gold ring set that looked as if its layers overlapped one another, filled with diamonds, amethysts and lapis lazuli – charmed with a multitude of protection spells, charms and even blood magic. The females would wear a white gold ring set fully paved with a diamond motif with a purple chalcedony, two chrysoprases, and a black lacquere – like its male ring counterpart, it was also heavily protected. However, Harry had Snape also infuse the small diamonds and stones in their rings with antidotes to rid of any type of poison. Both the witches and wizards also had a pendant they wore around their neck to warn them of poisoned or tampered food and drinks that came their way. The girls were also heavily protected with their white gold earrings set with a ceramic ring where a panther figurine with black lacquer spots, onyx noses, tsavorite garnet eyes and diamonds sat regally.

Harry, along with Tom, Severus, Lucius, Sirius, and Remus had charmed the panthers into becoming real live panthers which would appear to protect the girls in times of need– Harry figured a little extra protection wouldn't hurt, and it certainly didn't put a dent in his vaults – not that anyone would allow him to do so. His friends did not permit him to pay for everything, considering all the presents he's given them before. And so, the price of the accessories and clothing were paid for equally amongst them all. Tom had even accepted their group name, so they were now called _Iudicium_ during Tom's Death Eater meetings.

"Are we done for the day?" Severus droned – the amount of magic each person used to create such complicated charms was draining.

"Yes, we're done." Tom frowned. Although he allowed Severus and Lucius the benefit of being his closest confidants, and dare he say it, friends – he didn't like the tone the wizard used. Perhaps it was because he wasn't used to such a thing from someone whom he used to view as his subordinate and follower.

"Great! Come along Sirius! The wedding's next week! We still have so much to plan for!" Lucius beamed, dragging his silently pleading fiancé behind him. The teens snickered at Sirius's fearful gaze and Lucius's determined one.

"We'll never see them this week." Draco shook his head.

"Perhaps a break…?" Harry asked slyly.

"No." Severus automatically answered. Harry's pout was his retort to the potions master's answer.

"We will be teaching you while Lucius and Sirius are occupied. Harry, Draco, Blaise, the Guardians will train you. The three of you are already ahead of the rest of the group. Go train with them." Tom ordered.

The trio protested, but wilted under Alandair's wicked grin.

"Oh great." They sighed.

….

**Hey guys! Sorry about the longest wait for an update, but I've had several ideas floating around for another Harry Potter story! Also, I'm extremely busy, and writer's block is not helping. I tend to write the story as inspiration comes to me – or add more details to certain scenes of the chapter. Therefore, I hope you all enjoy the story so far! There will be more to come soon! **


	20. Chapter 20 - The Main Event

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own this story's plot! **

**Chapter 20**

**The Main Event**

"Why did we allow for this to happen again?" Blaise groaned, feeling his muscles protest at the lack of rest from their brutal training.

"Because Tom ordered it." Draco snapped. The blonde's irritation level was near sky high – with the continuous and copious amount of training, the blonde's muscles were in pain. And not even Severus's muscle relaxant potions were helping.

"No talking!" Alandair barked. "Unless you wish to run more laps!"

Harry bit his lip hard, preventing his harsh retort from slipping out. He, like everyone else, understood why the adults and the Guardians were all training them so hard. It was to better their posture, strengthen their muscles, calm their mind and help them power up. But Harry knew he wasn't physically fit like everyone else he knew – especially being a boy his age. Even after all the daily training, Harry was still shorter than most boys his age – yet both his father and mother had been tall, so the gene was already in him. Harry was starved and beaten when he lived with the Dursleys, so he didn't have enough nutrition to build his physique up to par. Even when Severus was helping to brew strong nutrition potions for him, as well as many other potions, to take at every meal, he still hadn't caught up to the boys his age.

Nonetheless, Harry knew it wasn't an excuse to use for the Guardians. Everyone else had grown up different; heck even Ron had compared to the other pureblooded wizards, but the redhead had still grown taller. But no matter what he thought, Harry wanted to rest so badly; the trio had gone through such strenuous training for days on end. And at that thought, his muscles gave out and the rope slipped from his hands.

"HARRY!" Draco and Blaise screamed.

The raven barely heard their screams as he slipped into unconsciousness. His body was going on automatic – starting the process of healing and soothing his aching muscles. Harry was soon caught in Egidio's arms, his limp form hanging off of the Guardian's arms.

Draco and Blaise didn't even bother climbing back down slowly. They had just jumped off from their height and landed safely on the ground besides the Guardian. Egidio bent down and laid Harry on the ground – allowing Tesia to step up and check on the unconscious wizard.

Draco quickly turned on Alandair, his aura just radiating anger and disgust. Alandair merely raised an eyebrow as if Draco's anger were amusing – similar to that of a child's temper tantrum. Draco bristled at that look before he punched Alandair in the stomach, adding a few volts of electricity into his attack. The Guardian coughed and bent over slightly, as if he had been winded from running before returning to his previous posture. He reached for his weapon but Macaire and Egidio held his hand and prevent him from drawing it.

"He deserves to be punished. Attacking me when I was trying to help them get stronger." Alandair gritted his teeth.

"Oh yeah?! And how did helping Harry into unconsciousness get him stronger?!" Draco growled, his eyes sparking electricity.

"I apologize Draco. We should have let the three of you rest." said Egidio.

"Well Harry's _resting_ now." The blonde hissed, his hands glowing a bright yellow. Blaise automatically stepped in front of Harry's unconscious body as if to protect him in case Draco's anger went wild. Tesia had already stepped away from Harry and promptly gave Egidio the report.

"We'll give you two days' rest." Egidio ordered.

Alandair looked at him in shock. "Two _days_? When we were training, we were given _minutes_ if not _seconds_ to recover. They should be training like we were." He ignored the threatening growl emitting from Draco.

"You seem to have forgotten, my dear." Macaire petted Alandair's arm, soothing his anger by a tiny bit. "They have just been Gods this summer, not their entire life. They've lived in their wizarding world while we lived in ours. It is completely different."

Tesia frowned at the warrior. "I'll bring Harry to the makeshift infirmary." Quickly saluting Egidio, she picked Harry up as if he weighed nothing, and excused herself.

Draco was still sizing up the burly warrior, and Blaise did nothing to encourage or discourage the blonde from attacking. The olive-skinned wizard just looked at the situation from where he was, wondering to himself if he should attack Alandair as well. Somewhere deep inside him, there was that instinct to defend Harry and attack the one that caused Harry to fall unconscious. But, the wizard held it down as much as possible, drowning that instinct with his logical reasoning. Perhaps, the reason why Draco's acting in such a way, was because he automatically leapt onto the instinct and followed it. The blonde was usually a calm and collected wizard with an indifferent expression on his face – so it was somewhat surprising to the Zabini heir to see the Malfoy heir act in such a barbaric way. And quite frankly, it was kind of hot.

The way Draco's eyes would practically glow ominously, with his teeth bared. His body tensed and taut as if preparing to attack or defend himself. The way his hair would ruffle in the air due to his anger channeling his magic. Blaise gulped. Yep, it was definitely hot.

"Come now Draco." Blaise said, placing his hand on top of Draco's arm, slowly lowering it.

Draco whipped his head around, his eyes glowing widely as electrical currents ran through it. His hands were still emitting electrical shocks, but stopped once Draco realized who it was that touched him.

"We should check to see if Harry's alright." Blaise suggested.

With a tight nod, Draco slowly relaxed, before glowering at Alandair. "You're lucky I let you off the hook."

The duo left the room before Alandair walked to the nearest wall and punched it.

"Come now Alandair. You know you would've been bested if you were in a fight." Egidio chided.

Macaire chuckled. "Unable to control their god-like powers would be a downfall for us all, not just the world we live in."

"Two days." Alandair said gruffly, before leaving the room.

Egidio sighed at his subordinate's temper tantrum and waved his hand. The dent in the wall fixed itself before looking like new once more.

"Come Macaire. We must plan now." Egidio said, sweeping out of the room. Macaire just bounced on his toes as he followed his commander out.

….

"Harry!" Draco burst into the room screaming the wizard's name. Tesia shushed him quickly before turning back to heal Harry.

"How is he?" Blaise asked.

"He should be fine with a couple hours rest. I've already added this… drip? to help hydrate him while he's unconscious. Your potions master also said it would be fine to add another drip for the nutrition potions, but that's the only one needed here. It would help to quicken his healing, if even it was only by a few minutes or hours. The things humans create." Tesia said, her voice filled with wonder.

"Is there anything else we can help with?" Draco asked, worriedly. He sat down besides Harry's bed and held the wizard's hand.

"No, just leave him be. I recommend a light lunch or a light dinner – whenever he wakes up of course." The Guardian hurriedly amended when she saw the looks of horror on their faces at the fact that Harry would be sleeping for a long time.

"We're taking the day off." Draco said, his voice heavy with order.

"Of course. I shall tell the others." Tesia said, before bowing out of the room.

….

"What do you mean they're taking the day off?" Alandair snapped.

"That's exactly what it sounds like." Tesia said, blowing the pink bangs from her eyes.

"Come now Alandair. They have already undergone strenuous training these past couple of weeks." Macaire cooed, running his hands through his silvery white hair. Alandair quickly stopped his process – watching the guardian's fingers move like that through his hair was getting him a bit hard.

Noticing his subordinate's rising issue, Egidio cleared his throat, motioned to the problem and laughed with Tesia as Alandair pulled Macaire out of the room with him. Macaire giggled all the way, waving good bye to the two and telling them they would be busy for the next couple of hours.

"Commander? The boys?" Tesia asked, bringing the topic back into focus.

"We'll allow for this one day. And Harry will have the second day as well. Training will end this week, and we'll allow for them to have the week off before Lucius's and Sirius's wedding." Egidio finalized the plan.

Tesia nodded her head and excused herself from the room.

….

It had taken Harry until an hour before dinner to wake up. Pressed with worry from his two lovers, he reassured them that the rest had benefitted him. Draco and Blaise revealed that Egidio had allowed Harry another day to rest and then the rest of the week to finish training. He also said that they would get the week off before Lucius's and Sirius's wedding.

Harry was thankful for that and had shooed the boys off to eat their dinner, leaving him alone in the makeshift infirmary. After dinner, everyone had decided to visit the wizard, asking about his health. Harry smiled at their worriedness, and promised that he was right as rain. And he asked Lucius to set up an appointment with his lawyer to speak to him the next day. Lucius obliged and everyone left the room to allow Harry more time to rest up.

….

"I'd like to speak with the director of Grunnings." Harry said politely.

"And who might _you _be?" The secretary asked. She didn't acknowledge Harry as a person, but merely a child whom was bothering her with unnecessary things. After all, what could a child such as the boy who stood before her want with the _director_ of Grunnings?

"_I _happen to be a major stockholder of Grunnings. Take note of this moment Miss… Featherway," Harry said, taking a small moment to read her nametag, "I shall be speaking to your boss about the lack of manners and hospitality that a _company worker_ such as yourself has."

Ms. Featherway mockingly laughed at Harry. There was no way the child was a stockholder; he was barely in his thirties, let alone in his twenties. He was just a teenager. She looked at him with a cold expression, "You best leave right now before I call security." She threatened.

"By all means, please do." Lucius cut in. "I would love to see how your company will survive after losing Mister Potter as a shareholder."

The woman sniffed at them before calling security like she said she would. "There are two unwelcomed _guests_ at the sixteenth floor. Please come and escort them away." She hung up before picking up her magazine and dutifully ignoring the two wizards.

Soon, within minutes, four burly looking security guards walked down the hallway and looked at them. "These the two you were talking about Francisca?"

"Yes, please take them away. I'm afraid they've mistaken Mr. Robinson for someone else."

The security guards made their way over to the wizards and gripped their arms, trying to manhandle them away from the area.

"Unhand me you brute! Your director will hear about this!" Harry shouted. His shout had brought attention from the entire floor as people began to peer from their cubicles and down towards the office.

"What's all the ruckus?" A loud voice boomed.

"Mr. Robinson, I apologize for all the noise. But these two have mistakenly thought you were someone else. I have just called security to take them off premises."

"Mr. Robinson, I'm sure that as your shareholder, you will be intelligent enough to tell these oafs to unhand me." Harry said, his eyes glaring piercingly at those cobalt orbs.

"And you are?" Mr. Robinson asked gruffly. Like his secretary Francisca, he did not believe the teenager before him could be a stockholder.

"I am Harry James Potter." Harry said, watching with glee as the director's face paled with him revealing his name. He pulled his arms away from slackened arms before attempting to remove the wrinkles on his jacket.

"You fool!" Mr. Robinson shouted at Francisca and the security guards. "He's the one that has a majority of our stocks in his possession! At least a good eighty percent of it! And now you've angered him!"

Francisca paled at those words before looking between her boss and the teenager who had been telling the truth. The teenager standing before them was the only reason they had their jobs and additional bonuses after their director had informed them of an impromptu takeover of stocks in the young teen's name. And now, she had angered the stockholder _and _her boss. Francisca knew that there was no way she was going to make it out of this mess unscathed.

"But Sir – "

"You're fired! I expect to see your things removed when I'm done having a meeting with Mister Potter and his associate." Mr. Robinson growled, before turning a weakly presented smile on his face to them. "I'm sorry about my secretary's thoughtless actions. Rest assured it has now been dealt with accordingly."

"Of course. Shall we adjourn to your room?"

"Yes, yes! Of course! Please, enter."

The director invited them in before closing the door and hastily making an introduction and his apologies. But Harry held out a hand to stop him from any further rambling.

"I was looking over your employee list, Mr. Robinson." Harry began, thoroughly snubbing the director and refusing to use his first name in the conversation. This was not an informal talk and would stay that way. It was then that Mr. Robinson knew something was wrong. Shareholders didn't bother knowing anything about a company unless it dealt with them receiving a substantial amount of income.

"I see you have an employee named Vernon Dursley." Harry said, pausing to allow the director to lead the conversation.

"Yes! Mister Dursley! I know him. The hardest worker I've ever employed to the company. He's the best man for a job and gets his work done. Top notch skills and is a people person." He praised.

Harry barely withheld the snort coming from within, but a sharp glance from Lucius made it clear that he should not have lost his composure, even for a tiny bit.

"I wish to have him in this conversation as well." Harry said, folding his hands onto his lap.

"Of course. He'll be with us shortly." Mr. Robinson walked out of his room, after realizing that he had just fired his secretary, and shouted for the nearest person to call Dursley on the sixth floor. "He'll be coming soon. Shall I get you anything to drink?"

"It is fine. Please do not mind us. We're only here for a brief amount of time."

Lucius was proud of Harry. His eyes clearly showed it. He was practically radiating pride all around him. His future son-in-law was taking the reins and Harry was doing a great job at it. He now understood why Hermione had insisted for him to lead the DA group and teach them Defense Against the Dark Arts – other than the fact that the four out of the five DA professors had been useless, of course.

A knock sounded at the door and Mr. Robinson looked up. Harry scooted up further against his seat with a smug look on his face.

"Come in."

"You called for me Mr. Robinson?"

"Yes Mr. Dursley. Might I introduce you to our shareholder, Mr. Potter?"

Vernon stumbled at the sound of Harry's name before whipping his head around and landing his beady looking eyes at the child.

"What are _you _doing here?" He asked with hate dripping off of every word.

"_I'm _here because I am your company's _shareholder_. Then again, after all that's happened in the past twenty minutes, I could care less about this company and pull my finances from it." Harry explained.

"Ah… So, you've met?" Peter asked. He took out a handkerchief and dabbed at his forehead, already feeling beads of sweat trickling down his face.

"What finances?" Vernon growled, completely ignoring the fact that his boss was even in the room.

"I've gone through my inheritance – from my father of course, and my godfather you know. Then with the additional inheritance from my lineage, it has enabled me to become the wealthiest person in _both _worlds." Harry said, his eyes taunting the overgrown man before him.

Vernon had turned a putrid purple in rage. The boy was _wealthy?! _And he could have gotten all that wealth and never had to lift another finger for the rest of his life?!

"Of course, this is all very drab. I'm sure this conversation is supposed to include your _director_, is it not, _Dursley_." Lucius interrupted. And he saw a semblance of recognition from the man – not from knowing _of _him, but knowing that he and Harry were from the same world, the same _freaks_ he's always been disgusted with.

"Let's get straight to it." Harry said, turning to face Peter. "I wish for you to fire this man and make him unable to work at any other companies and or small businesses. Of course, if it isn't possible, then I'll have to withdraw my finances; not that I will not withdraw a considerable from the _unfortunate_ mishaps that have occurred before I even met with you Mr. Robinson."

"What makes you think Mr. Robinson will even consider that proposal?" Vernon shouted, spit flying from his mouth.

"Rude, disgraceful and ugh." Harry said, drawing his handkerchief from his pocket and dabbing at the places Vernon's spit had touched. "I'll have you know. I currently hold at least _eighty _percent of this company's stock. And if I were to retract that, no one else would ever buy from here ever again. It would completely ruin this company and for what? Just so _you _can continue working here? Is the director really going to save you and ruin the lives of hundreds employed here? Oh, but it doesn't matter either way. If he does, every employee will hate you and you'll eventually get fired. And the news of certain … affairs will be leaked concerning your dealings with the company. If he doesn't, well, he's still going to lose a portion of my investment. It's _still _a win-win situation for me."

Peter didn't know what to do. This conversation had taken a hard left since Dursley entered this room, but he already knew something would happen. Not this though! It was completely random! Out of nowhere!

"Well Mr. Robinson? What's your decision on this?" Lucius asked.

And Vernon knew he was fired when Mr. Robinson looked at him with a sorrowful look. "I'm sorry Dursley, but –"

"You can't be serious!" He shouted. "You are going to take _his_ side?! I've worked at this company for over fifteen years! You cannot fire me! I'm the best employee you've got! I'M THE BEST EMPLOYEE YOU'LL EVER GET!"

"I've heard complaints from your colleagues Mr. Dursley. I'm afraid this is good enough to have you removed from the company. The allegations towards your working ethic and attitude to others only reinforce my decision. Please remove your things. You're fired."

"COMPLAINTS?! WHAT COMPLAINTS?! I'VE BEEN AS NICE AS ANY OTHER PERSON THAT'S WORKING HERE!"

"Please remove yourself from my office and this building."

"YOU CAN'T FIRE ME! THIS COMPANY HAS MY BLOOD, SWEAT AND TEARS IN IT!" Vernon roared. "YOU! YOU DID THIS. I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He said, turning to Harry quick as a flash. He lumbered over to Harry with his arms outstretched, beefy fingers curled to choke the life out of the teenager as his face flushed purple in outrage.

But before he could even get two feet close to Harry, security guards had gotten a hold of him. It seemed that the director had been smart enough to discretely call for help when he saw Dursley's expression at seeing Harry. Those eyes had been glaring daggers at the boy with the intent to murder, to kill. And now that his ex-employee _had _threatened to kill the teenager, he could now file a suit to court on Dursley. Mr. Robinson had no doubt that Mister Potter would be doing the same thing once he left the office.

"UNHAND ME! I WORK HERE! I AM AN EMPLOYEE IN THIS ESTABLISHMENT!" Vernon bellowed. The door to Mr. Robinson's office had been left open from the onrush of entering security guards and so everyone on the floor had peaked in.

"You are not an employee here any longer Mister Dursley. Remove him from the premises." Mr. Robinson ordered. The security guards nodded at the command and escorted Dursley away from the floor and out of the building. They literally, with difficulty, tossed the man onto his arse upon the opening of the building's entrance.

Mr. Robinson looked back at the shareholders, wondering how he would be able to fix this mess. Harry was looking smug and happy under these circumstances. He finally got one on Vernon, after all these years. Lucius was proud that Harry had kept his calm throughout the entire exchange. Yes, Harry was indeed the perfect one for Draco. There was no doubt about it.

"Mister Potter, about your investment…" Mr. Robinson began weakly.

"I will be removing my investment in increments." Harry stated abruptly. And the director of Grunnings paled. "I am not satisfied with this company, the _director_ or the employees here. I shall have the city's decree for the decimation of the building before rebuilding another enterprise on it. You would do well to give your employees a warning. Because of you and two other employees, you have now lost hundreds their jobs. You have a year to remove everything off these premises. But not to worry, after the completion of the new franchise, I shall be looking to hire people. Just a heads-up." Harry said, watching with satisfaction as the blood drained from the director's face.

"But – Mister Potter! Surely there is something else that can be done!" Peter was grasping at straws. He had seen the look on the teenager's face – it was one that showed his final decision on the matter. There was no turning back. This entire company was over.

….

"Well done Harry." Lucius praised. He had never seen the Gryffindor take someone down a few pegs, or even crush the ground underneath them and let them diminish. Harry James Potter was truly a person to behold.

"Thank you Lucius." Harry beamed. Having that weight of his shoulders was something that had relieved him. Now that Vernon had lost his wife and kid and now his job, Harry knew that the last step was to have the man homeless.

Lucius looked at Harry and could practically see the gears turning in his head. The Gryffindor was a really vindictive person when he wanted to me. Lucius shuddered to think what would happen if Harry had been his enemy – not that he wasn't before, but it was under certain circumstances.

"I need to make my way over to a lawyer." Harry said.

"Might I suggest my own? Though he works as both a muggle and a magical lawyer, he is the best one I've hired. Of course, you are free to see whom else to hire. His company is full of lawyer who work between our worlds." Lucius offered. When Harry nodded his head at the proposition, Lucius took his hand and apparated to the front of his lawyer's firm.

"I'd like to speak with Darrel, please." Lucius said.

"Oh! Mr. Malfoy! How nice to see you again. Darrel should be in his office, just right around the corner. Do you need me to direct you there?"

"No, thank you." Lucius said, before leaving with a trailing Harry behind him.

"You were very courteous." The boy noted.

"Of course. This law firm is the best one yet. When Darrel has helped the family all this time – actually his whole family for the past generations, you start to trust him, even the people who work here. They are the top notch lawyers in both worlds – the best there is." Lucius said, singing their praise.

"All the documents are processed though? For the property I mean?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry. Do not worry. It has been processed a couple of weeks back. All it needs is the go-ahead from you and they will start the eviction. They've already gotten all the documents they needed from the mayor of the area. Of course, you can give them an exact time to begin the eviction."

"How about give him until the beginning of September? The day before we head off the Hogwarts? I want to be able to see him get kicked out before I start my semester. It would brighten up my year."

"I am certain that it would." Lucius chuckled, before rounding the corner and knocking on the second door to the right. The name plaque on the door was made with gold and had D. Jans engraved into it.

"Come in." Lucius opened the door and closed it after Harry had entered.

"Ah Lucius! Long time no see." Darrel said. Harry noticed a hint of German accent while the lawyer spoke. "And who is this?"

"This, Darrel, is Harry Potter."

Harry was grateful for the lack of response to his name, but he saw Darrel raise his eyebrows in recognition. So the lawyer _did _know who he was.

"Mister Potter, so nice to meet you." Darrel said, gesturing to the seats in front of his table. "Please Lucius, just let me finish up some paperwork before we talk." He waved his wand towards the corner of his room and the sound of a coffee machine reverberated in the room. "Oh, where are my manners. Coffee or tea Mister Potter?"

"Tea would be fine. Thank you." Harry said. Another swish of Darrel's wand had the tea maker besides the coffee machine running.

"How is it that you're able to use magic on a muggle device?" Harry asked.

"Ah. The thing is, I'm not using magic to start the machines." Darrel laughed. "I've just merely sent magic to press several buttons in quick succession so it makes it look like magic has gotten it to work. The water and coffee beans are already added of course. Same with the tea leaves."

Harry nodded his head. Perhaps he should ask Tom or even Fred and George to better the muggle inventions in order for them to be adjustable to magic.

"So, what is it that you came here for? Did you need help with something?" Darrel asked, waving his wand to send the paperwork into automatic filing. The cups of coffee and tea drifted over to the trio, before floating before each person respectively. They each took a sip before Lucius began speaking.

"I've sent you some files for a certain eviction of a person from a certain property a couple of weeks back. Do you remember?"

"Of course." Darrel opened his right hand drawer and pulled out the documents. "It's all right here."

"Well, Harry here wishes to speak to you about it. But he isn't sure if he wants you to start the process or not. Harry might decide on another lawyer to take this case. He isn't quite familiar with the legal system between and of both worlds."

Darrel nodded his head in understanding. "I see. Well, Mister Potter – "

"Harry is fine."

"Well Harry," Darrel smiled, "I can explain the process to you and then you can decide whether or not you want me on the case." Harry nodded his head.

"So you see, you've already signed these documents and I've filed them already. But they are currently inactive because you haven't given me a specific time to enact the motions stated in these papers." Darrel explained. Harry could easily follow along. After all, Lucius had said the same thing earlier before. "Now, once you've given me a date, we'll start the process. Because you've shown proof that Dursley has somehow taken the property from you when it was clearly yours, it makes it a legal case. Your inheritance includes this property, and if not, you are able to remove this property from his hands, seeing as how Mr. Dursley is currently unemployed, and from what I hear, will never be again."

Harry looked surprised. How did Darrel know about this?

"Word gets around Harry. Especially when a good thirty to forty people heard the news when a certain someone didn't close his office door after the security guards entered it. It also helps that someone happened to be driving by Grunnings during that time to see and hear Dursley screaming profanities at the company, at you and at the director himself." Darrel admitted with a chuckle. "Anyway, once you've given me a set time and the okay, I'll have the process started. It should take up to a week before the letter is sent to Dursley. He will have another two months, or depending on how long he has or he is allowed, to move out and find another home and be left on the streets. After that, everything goes exactly as planned."

"I would like for the house to be newly renovated. I've nearly liked that the houses on Privet Drive were all similar to one another." Harry admitted.

"It will be done. Just give the word." Darrel assured him.

"Will it be rentable? I want an income from the estate."

"That is not in our jurisdiction, _but _when finding, selecting, and finalizing the process between yourself and the new occupants, it will be my job – or your chosen lawyer. Everything else, including advertising the property and the dealership will fall on you and the real estate agent." Darrel said. "Of course, our law firm also has close ties to a real estate agency if you ever need to find a realtor for your property." He offered.

"What do you think Harry?" Lucius asked.

"Can I see a list of the lawyers at the firm?" Harry asked. Darrel handed over the list on a muggle device and Harry looked through the names. He tapped on each name and saw the lawyer's information, picture, experiences, education level and cases done. He hmm'd at certain intervals and frowned at others before deciding that he was neither comfortable nor willing to choose any of them.

"None of them are to your liking?" Lucius asked. Harry shook his head.

"Would you be willing to take on this case Darrel? I don't mean to be a bother." He murmured.

"Not at all Harry. I would be glad to take this case. Let me draw up a contract first."

In a few minutes, Darrel and Harry had signed a contract discussing the situation, the case, and the payment after completing it. Harry had whined when Lucius told him to sign his entire full name – including the surnames that were hyphenated.

"Thank you. Now, when do you want this done?"

"Have the letter sent out today, give him about a week and a half. I want to speak to some architects about the renovation and afterwards, we'll go from there." Harry said.

"It will be done as soon as possible." Darrel promised him, "Is there anything else that you want me to do?"

"Yes. I also want a lawsuit drawn against Vernon Dursley. There are witnesses that will prove that _that_ man has threatened and attempted to kill me." Harry said.

Lucius turned to look at Harry with a shocked expression. "But Harry, that would mean – "

"It's okay Lucius. It was bound to happen sooner or later. He'll be dealt with by the muggle judicial system and after finishing his sentence, he will be sent to the wizarding judicial system."

Lucius nodded and gave Darrel the 'okay' before the lawyer drew up another contract to become a part of the case. Soon, everything was completed and set. And with that, Harry thanks both Lucius and Darrel for their help and Darrel waved them off. Lucius and Harry soon apparated back home where Lucius immediately left to continue with his wedding planning.

….

"Ruddy boy. Ignorant director." Vernon was furious. He drove all the way home and slammed the car door hard, uncaring that it had caused several other cars to go off on their alarms. He scowled furiously when the car window shattered at the force. Great, another thing ruined. Vernon rustled through his pockets for his keys before jamming it into the keyhole and slamming the door shut behind him.

Vernon did not care anymore about what the stupid neighbors thought about him. His wife and son were missing. Gone from the house, from the area, and without a letter or a note from them. At first, the heavily obese man had to act like she was still home and tending to the house to keep the neighbors from finding out, but after several weekends of Petunia "missing" from the neighborhood housewives' weekly tea parties – rumors started to spread. It even led to rumors being spread about Dudley being missing and running away from home or even Petunia packing up and leaving with their only son.

He threw his keys onto the kitchen table and went to boil water. Vernon placed his coat onto the back of the chair and stared hard at the spot on the table before him. After weeks of having his wife and son gone, the rooms started to get dustier, dirtier and smellier. But of course, Vernon only cursed the bloody freak for his misfortunes. After all, none of this would have happened if they hadn't taken the freak in when he was a child.

Hearing the kettle rise in pitch and volume, Vernon got up to make himself a cup of tea. He cursed as he dropped the kettle back onto the stove, sloshing burning water all over himself, the appliances nearby and the kitchen floor. He quickly pulled his vest off and noticed a bright red inflamed area on his stomach. He cursed once more and stomped over to the chair, falling through it in his angry haze. Cursing loudly, he picked himself off up the floor and fought with himself. Should he write to the bloody old man who started this mess?

An owl hooted outside of the house and two letters flew through the mail slot at his front door. He picked up the letters and attempted to rip it up, but they floated from his grasp and one of them opened itself up before a voice was heard. No doubt the second one would be doing the same thing.

"_Dear Mister Dursley, _

_ As of today, Thursday August 20__th__, 1996, by order of the Muggle Mayor, I Darrel D. Jans, lawyer at the M&amp;M law firm have the right to remove your person and your belongings from the property of Privet 4 Drive. This property has been bought, signed, leased and now is in possession of Mister Harrison James Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell. If you are apprehensive about this and feel the need to take it up to court, I have no means of stopping you. However, please note that previous allegations to your upbringing of your nephew will be brought to play as well. This is not a matter to be taken likely, and if need be, you will be forcibly removed from the property in less than a week and a half if you still remain there. Please take this time, until August 30__th__, to remove yourself and your belongings from the premises. At exactly 8:00 am on the Sunday of August 30__th__, 1996, construction workers and several city laborers will be there to confirm your removal and begin the remodeling of the property. Thank you for your time. _

_Sincerely, _

_Darrel D. Jans"_

The letter immediately floated onto the ground after its contents were spoken. Next, the second letter opened itself up and the same process was repeated.

"_Dear Mister Dursley, _

_ As of today, Thursday August 20__th__, 1996, by order of my client, Mister Harrison James Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell, I, Darrel D. Jans, lawyer at the M&amp;M law firm am writing to notify you of your scheduled court case on the threatened and attempted murder of Mister Potter-Black. By order of the Supreme Court, your court case has been scheduled to be at 8:00 am on the Monday of August 31__st__, 1996. Please be advised that the court case will be held promptly at said scheduled time – no sooner, no later. Have a lawyer present to defend your case and please arrive on time. The court case will be done at Surrey Court House. We expect to see you there. Thank you for your time. _

_Sincerely, _

_Darrel D. Jans"_

Vernon could never be more furious than he was then. And so, he decided to write to the bloody old coot after all. He was unemployed as of today, and now he was going to be evicted! And now he was being sued?! His accounts had been frozen and the money in it removed! How was he going to get himself a lawyer?! That freak of an old man had better do something!

….

"Father, how are you feeling?"

It was the day of the wedding. Everyone was dressed up for the main event of the summer. Not even the Malfoy's Summer Solstice Ball or the Dark Lord's Ball could hold a candle to Lucius's and Sirius's Summer wedding. The event hall for the two wizards' wedding was surprisingly on Malfoy property. Lucius believed that the manor's magic would help to strengthen their bonding for the wedding as well as strengthen in its own protective wards. And so, the halls were heavily but not tackily decorated.

"_Malfoys are not tacky." _Harry remembered Lucius sniffing before walking away, dragging Sirius by his hand.

"I am fine Draco. There's nothing to worry about." Lucius answered briefly as he looked himself in the mirror.

"You're allowed to be frightened and scared you know." Draco said. He didn't want to sound like he was against his father's wedding, but seeing his father looking so composed as if the wedding was nothing more than a business transaction had made him feel uncomfortable. And just when he had finished his statement, Draco's arms were full of his father.

"Do you think he'll regret it?" Lucius whispered. Draco smiled softly before petting his father's hair.

"No he won't. He wouldn't. You should see the look in his eyes whenever he sees you. That spark in it practically lights up the room whenever Sirius glances at you. He ends up looking as sappy as ever and grinning like a loon whenever you touch him or speak to him. You must be blind not to see it father." Draco chided, loving the feeling of his father's soft silvery blond hair.

"Well, yes. He should be. He's marrying me after all." Lucius managed to say. Though there lacked any haughtiness behind his words.

Draco pushed his father back and looked his straight in the eyes. "Sirius Orion Black loves you, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. And you both would be damned to let the other go."

Seeing the truth in his son's eyes, Lucius gathered his wits and smiled. "Thank you." Draco nodded before tending to his father's needs before the wedding ceremony.

In a room several floors down, Sirius himself was pacing to and fro. Harry couldn't help but laugh at his godfather's nervousness.

"It's no laughing matter pup! I'm getting married in two hours!"

"Sirius calm down. Sir- SIRIUS!" Harry shouted, when his godfather seemed to ignore his words. "Calm down and breathe with me. In and out. In and out. In – that's it. Good. Now calm down before you pass out. I don't want to tell Lucius that his fiancé fainted on their big day."

"What if –"

"He won't."

"But Lucius –"

"He's just as nervous as you."

Sirius choked on the next set of words before Harry shook him. "Get a grip man! Lucius loves you!"

"Harry, you're wrinkling my robes."

"Well, I wouldn't be if you _calmed down_." The Gryffindor stressed, flattening the creases. "Now, are you fine or do you want me to give you a good slap?"

Sirius gulped. "I'm fine." If Harry slapped as hard as Lily had back then, he would be bruised in that area.

"Good, now let me help you get ready. You have to be down there to greet the guests soon. The others are making sure all the preparations are good to go and leading the guests to their seats. It wouldn't do to keep them waiting."

….

The halls were beautifully decorated with extravagant ornamentations. The main hall and the wedding hall had sea foam green tulle attached from the chandeliers and ending up being draped along the walls before allowing them to slide all the way down to the marble floor. The chairs were covered with silver silk, the backs of them tied with silver tulle. The wedding isle was covered with a deep blue velvet carpet. Small soft glowing orbs of random colored light floated all around the ceiling of the wedding hall. The lights to the hanging chandeliers were lightly dimmed, though it illuminated the reception hall.

While Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and the twins were dealing with the arriving guests, the Slytherins were dealing with arriving reporters. Luna stood at the entrance of the reception hall, smiling at each passing guest and handing them a small yellow flower, called a Tansy. She motioned to each of them, telling them to clip it on or to have it on their person, before her eyes narrowed at their backs. Luna had charmed the Tansies to change color should the guests have hostile thoughts towards any one of the hosts' family and friends. Other than that, she would keep the meaning of the Tansy a secret. The blonde witch immediately set about handing out the rest as soon as the next guest appeared, allowing the six Gryffindors to return to the portkey hub.

Guests with an invitation were automatically portkeyed through the wards. Reporters' invitations were done so in a similar way; it was to prevent unwanted visitors from crashing the event. Harry, with his big pleading emerald green eyes, had been able to get Kingsley and his top few Aurors to act as security for the wedding. The Gryffindor had made sure that none of those Aurors were biased against the Malfoys; after all, it wouldn't do to upset Lucius, especially considering the Malfoys had become like family to the young Lord Potter. As it was, two Aurors were posted at the portkey hub where the guests would arrive, one overlooking the guests and the other overlooking the media. Two others were posted along the halls, on the way to the reception hall, to prevent anyone from sneaking around the Malfoy Manor. Finally, Kingsley had one Auror posted in the shadows of the reception hall's entrance while the other three Aurors stood guard at the very back of the reception hall, hidden in the shadows.

Severus and Remus went about showing the guests to their seats and even engaging some of them in conversation – though some were cut short when they realized that Remus's amber eyes would flash intermittently whenever a guest made a subtle, but rude comment about either Lucius or Sirius. Though, the guests were not informed that once they entered the wards, they were bound by magic to prevent from speaking about the wedding and the entire event, to anyone who had not received an invitation themselves. The reporters on the other hand, were bound by magic to write only the facts. No gossip or reputation-bashing remarks would be allowed. The Malfoys had a reputation to uphold; that and the entire event was hosted by the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Malfoy and the previous Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, being backed by the Lord of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, Evans, Perverall and Gryffindor.

Yes it was true, the reporters had somehow found out that young Harry Potter was Lord to not only one Ancient and Most Noble House, but in fact, four! Bar the Evans family title, considering Lily Potter née Evans was a muggleborn. But much research to determine why Evans was considered an Ancient and Most Noble House was being done, considering there was only about thirty or so pureblood families that were truly worthy of being deemed an Ancient and Most Noble House. Other than that, no one wanted that sort of political power looming above their heads should they miswrite or misprint a single word concerning such a huge event.

…..

"Ah, Ms. Skeeter." Blaise greeted, eyeing the blonde reporter with hidden distain.

"The young Lord Zabini is sent to greet _moi_?" She smiled thinly, her quick-quill already hovering over her shoulder.

"Just making sure that the guests and reporters are cared for individually. Shall I show you to the reception hall?" The Italian wizard asked, his arm outstretched in the direction of the reception hall.

"It is not needed." simpered Rita. "I can find my way around, thank you." She made a moved to Blaise's right before he slide in front her, cutting the reporter off.

"I must insist. Though you may carry an invitation, the Malfoy wards will automatically eject any and every person who fails to comply with our hospitality." Blaise smiled.

"Is there a problem Blaise?" Pansy asked, as she glided towards the Slytherin's side. She gave Rita a swift perusal before turning to her friend.

"Nothing that I can not handle Pansy. In fact, why don't you assist me in showing Rita and her plus one to the reception hall? I'm sure you can show them to their seats afterwards."

"Perfect." The girl answered, before motioning Rita and the photographer to follow her, with Blaise walking a few paces behind the two witches and wizard.

Not letting this small mishap disparage her, the blonde reporter set about asking leading questions to both students. She was certain to get some juicy news from this event.

"Who was the one to propose? I bet it was set with a romantic atmosphere before someone popped the question. After all, the divorce of Narcissa Malfoy from the soon to be married Lucius Malfoy, must have been quite rushed. It has not even been two months since such an arrangement."

The two students stayed quiet, only speaking when greeting other passing by guests and their classmates from Hogwarts. Rita's feigned smile dropped as a small frown replaced it. She tried once more.

"Perhaps this is something that Sirius Black had arranged? To get back into the pureblood society? Of course, being damned to Azkaban only to be set free with evidence from the Savior of the Wizarding World has it perks. Has it been twelve – no, thirteen years already? Of course, when you're in hiding for the past two years – freedom is just within reach yet it is so far away." Rita accepted the yellow flower being handed out from the Lovegood girl before attaching it onto her shirt with a sticking charm. She did not notice that the flower had turned a dark greenish-yellow, nor did she notice the dark piercing gaze from Luna.

The two students remained silent, completely ignoring the reporter. Showing the blonde witch to her seat, the two left. And as soon as they did, Rita started to sneeze.

Luna smirked widely at Rita's action. Not only did Tansy mean hostile thoughts, but it was also widely used in insect repellants. The blonde witch masked her grin before continuing on in her task, watching as the reception hall quickly filled with guests and the media. Soon, the last of the guests had arrived and Luna quickly waved her hand over the entrance, closing off all entry to anyone without an invitation. She motioned to the four guardians to watch the room before she slipped to the front row. The Slytherins and the rest of the Gryffindors had found their seats, though Harry and Remus were standing beside Sirius. The animagus had already arrived about thirty minutes before Luna closed off the entranceway, and had put on a calm yet blank expression.

Those who had known Sirius for a long time saw specks of nervousness, anxiousness and worry in those grey eyes. Soon, the reception hall was drawn to a hush when a hovering ball of light shot a soft beam towards the back of the room.

It was then that Sirius made eye contact with Lucius.

….

To Sirius, Lucius looked like an ethereal being. His long silky white blonde hair was tied with a clasp engraved with the Malfoy family insignia. On his head sat an elven made silver circlet with an emerald as the centerpiece. His Alice Blue robes were spun from the finest Acromantula silk, weaved with the finest Egyptian cotton, decorated by the Wizarding World's most famous and best designer, and charmed with Luna's protection and blessing. The pale coloring of his robes made his hair gleam all the more brighter, highlighting the Malfoy's famous alabaster complexion. His dark colored dragonhide boots made to present a shocking contrast to Lucius's attire, yet it did nothing but justice to his outfit. And on Lucius's finger sat his engagement ring, soon to be joined with a ceremonial band. Though Lucius's ensemble was remarkably played down, it was definitely not understated in the least. In fact, it only seemed to underline Lucius's objective: he was laying himself practically bare to Sirius, in hopes of having the ex-Lord Black accept him for who he was, in nothing but himself and that the person he is.

It touched Sirius greatly to see his fiancé display himself in such a way – especially in front of the mass of people whom were invited to the wedding, especially in front of the horde of media whom were always noted to degrade the Malfoy name. Giving thanks to Luna and the guardians' handiwork on spelling the guests to speak of nothing but respect about the wedding, Sirius held out his hand to receive Lucius's.

Gently pulling his fiancé closer to him, Sirius was nothing but smiles staring riveted at Lucius's being. And that was when the ceremony began.

…..

Lucius had fretted at the back entrance of the reception hall. He had caught a glimpse of all those people sitting there, waiting and watching for him. Though he cared not for their opinions, Lucius was still nervous about Sirius's. He was about to be married to the wizard for Merlin's sake! After all these years of being away from him, to make such a large drastic change had practically threw Lucius off balance. But it was a good thing, he supposed. Narcissa was out of the picture. Harry was now siding with Tom's cause. A few extra Gryffindors had followed the young wizard. Dumbledore's downfall was eminent. His son was going to get his magical inheritance soon – even though he had passed his sixteenth birthday. His son was joined in a triad with the young Zabini heir and the young Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell heir. No doubt the three of them would be the most powerful team when combined with Tom's experience, Hermione's intelligence, Ron's strategy, Neville's loyalty, Ginny's fieriness, Fred and George's humor and Luna's outlook on the future.

Overall, Lucius could not have planned to have the perfect path given to them. Strangely enough, though the blond wizard was quite used to paving the path for himself and his family, it was nice to have someone present something to him so easily.

The blond wizard's attention snapped back once he felt Draco nudge him on the side.

"It's time father."

As best man and the relative to give Lucius away to Sirius, Draco was standing besides his father, awaiting his move. With a firm grip on Draco's arm, the pair moved towards the aisle and down to Sirius.

…..

As Sirius took Lucius's hand, he gently pulled the blond wizard closer to him, draping his arm around his waist. The two could only see themselves in each other's eyes; they barely heard ceremony officiant call the wedding to begin. They kept their eyes firmly on each other; until it was time for their vows did the two wizards begin to speak.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, promise to love and to cherish, to stay with you during the good and bad times, to protect and nurture you. I have many things that pushed you away, only for me to use it as an excuse to say that I was protecting you, but with this ring," He took the ring Luna had procured for them, "I promise to be with you every step of the way. I will love you until the ends of the Earth, the world and beyond. I will be with you through the struggles, through the happiness, the sadness, and anger. I will stand with you as an equal and love you with my entire being." He slid the wedding band onto Lucius's finger, and rubbed the back of Lucius's hand gently.

Lucius managed a watery laugh when Sirius kept repeating words of love to him. "I, Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, promise to love and to cherish, to stay with you during the good and bad times, to protect and nurture you. I never have given up on you, even when we were apart. With this ring, I promise to be a person worthy of being called your husband, your lover, your partner, your confidant and your best friend. I promise to stand by your side when the going gets tough, and I promise to love you with my entire being, even when we are gone from this world." He slid the wedding band onto Sirius's finger and gripped his hands lovingly.

The wedding band was a wide antique scroll platinum ring with tiny diamonds embedded on each end of the scrolls. The inscription in the middle in Greek was translated to "Forever Entwined" and within the band engraving, the two could feel, was Gaia's own protection spell.

"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the –"

Sirius immediately drew Lucius close and kissed him in a ferocious manner that set off the twins to wolf whistle. Slowly, the kiss calmed into gentle lapses and they broke apart. Sirius grinned widely when he saw the slightly dazed look Lucius was giving him.

"Onto the reception party!" He shouted, drawing Lucius close to him. The entire group moved out into the wide backyard. It was immensely decorated like the reception hall, yet with the Guardians' help, they managed to raise the grounds where Lucius and Sirius's family and friends would be sitting, thus creating a dais fit for three large tables.

As the guests took to their seats, dinner went off with a hitch. It was then that Sirius and Lucius stepped off the dais and went to greet their guests, leaving Harry and Draco alone with their group of friends.

…..

"I must say, that's the happiest I've seen your dad." Blaise commented. He was sitting besides Draco, although the two of them had argued whether or not Harry would be sitting in between them. But Harry had immediately closed their argument saying he would be sitting with his Godfather. In the end, besides Draco sat Blaise, then Theodore, Pansy and Crystal. On Sirius's side sat Harry, followed by Remus, Hermione, Ron and then Neville. This group sat in the middle table.

The left table sat Petunia, Dudley, Fred and George, Ginny, Luna, Tom, Severus, Egidio, Alandair, Macaire and Tesia. The table to the right of the middle table sat the parents of Blaise, Pansy, Theodore and Crystal, as well as Crabbe, Goyle and their own parents. The rest of the backyard was sectioned off, invited guests were towards the front – closer to the wedding couple, while the invited media were behind the sectioned off area – in order to prevent them harassing the guests. Aurors poured around the vicinity, keeping their watchful gaze on everyone and everything.

"I'm glad he's that happy." Draco smiled. Harry cleared his throat and Draco amended his words. "I'm glad that both Sirius and my father are happy."

"Oh, you're definitely going to get a reward tonight!" Crystal teased, covering her giggles behind her hand.

Harry flushed red, and tried to hide it, but Draco had seen and was now grinning widely.

"What about me?" questioned Blaise, his voice low and husky. Harry shivered with pleasure as the tone reached his ears and seemingly caressed him.

"One kiss and _only _one." Harry said.

"Two and some fondling." Draco grinned wickedly. Blaise wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"How about none and I rip your balls off?" Harry smiled widely.

Draco and Blaise paled. "I think one is fine." Draco confirmed.

"One is good." Blaise reiterated.

"Oh, he's got you whipped." Pansy giggled, imitating the sounds of a cracking whip.

"Good; that means they know Harry means business." Hermione approved.

Scowling at the brunette, the two Slytherins were pulled from their sullen state with a quick peck on the cheek from Harry. With a smile, they each took his hand and held it, waiting for the wedded couple to return to their table.

"Oh Harry, I see Shacklebolt here." Neville said, motioning to the black Auror at the table directly below the dais. Harry stood up and walked to him, followed closely by Blaise and Draco.

…..

"Kingsley! How are you?"

"Harry! I'm good, thank you for asking. Congratulations. I'm sure Sirius is extremely happy about this wedding."

"For sure. They've been together for so long only to have the war tear them apart." Harry nodded. Their eyes followed the newly wed couple as Sirius and Lucius walked around to greet their guests.

After a few moments, Harry spoke. "So what do you think Kingsley?"

"Regarding …"

"Yes."

"I have to tell you Harry. I was surprised by the memories." Kingsley seemed to be thinking about how to word his next few sentences. "I must remind you… Dumbledore has been the leader of the Light for a long, long time."

"Yes. I can assure you that I have knowledge of that fact."

"He has undoubtedly persuaded the Wizengamot, the public and the ICW of his position to do everything for the 'greater good'."

Harry scoffed. "Please don't remind me of how he would justify his ways for those two measly words."

Kingsley smiled, his eyes tracking the wedded couple as they moved towards another table. "I have no doubt that your memories are fact."

"Then you believe that Dumbledore has ruined the Wizarding World?"

Kingsley winced. "I wouldn't say ruined…"

"Well all right; polluted."

Kingsley frowned, turning to the young wizard besides him. "Polluted isn't the correct word either."

"Then what is?" Harry scowled. "Brainwashing? Lied? Destroyed? Decimated?"

Kingsley winced with every negative word that spewed from Harry's lips. "I concede. It is true that he has thought to ruin your childhood Harry, but –"

"No buts. Have you ever seen him do anything that would benefit the Wizarding World?"

"He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts. He's the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and is the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards."

"No Kingsley. Has. Dumbledore. Done. _Anything_. That. Helps. The Wizarding World?"

Kingsley ran through his memories of the past decade or so regarding Dumbledore being seated in a position with power. He shook his head with a sigh. "He hasn't."

"Has he tried to pass laws that would give magical creatures and races equal rights to witches and wizards?"

"No."

"Has he given the students at Hogwarts a better chance at defending themselves whenever a situation arises?"

"…No."

"Has he done anything else that would benefit our economy? Our world? Our students and upcoming generations?"

With a heavy heart and a sigh, Kingsley answered, "No."

"Has he told you that Voldemort will be returning soon?"

"Yes."

"He has proof."

"Of that only because of what happened in the Ministry."

"And people should believe his every world as if he were a deity just because he happened to be able to prove one thing amongst everything that could have happened?"

"No."

"And he should be held at the highest regard just because he happened to save the Wizarding World from Gellert Grindelwald? His ex-lover?"

Kingsley gapped. "Gellert Grindelwald was Albus' lover?"

"Yes. You'd be amazed at how much evidence you can find against the leader of the Light." Harry smiled, his eyes still pinned on his godfather and Lucius. "Did you know, Kingsley, that after Dumbledore had become the Headmaster of Hogwarts, many classes were dropped from the school's curriculum?"

Kingsley swallowed. "Like..?"

"Healing. Dueling. Blood magic. Alchemy. Several others that would take too long for me to list out orally."

Kingsley winced. "Did you also know, Kingsley, that once Dumbledore had become the Headmaster, Slytherin was seen more in a negative light than it was originally supposed to?"

"Slytherin was always seen as a house of dark witches and wizards."

Harry shook his head. "No, it wasn't. Before Dumbledore had taken position, Slytherin was just a house known for being filled with pureblood families whom continued to hail the old traditions and customs – beliefs that have been whittled away by muggleborn that pushed their own customs into the Wizarding World so they wouldn't feel like _they_ were any different."

"But they were." Kingsley surmised.

"Of course they were. I must remind you Kingsley that it is the muggle world – the muggles – that have created the Salem witch trials – burning any and all victims who were seen, heard or even thought to have been witches and wizards who believed in and used magic. Anyone who were following the Wiccan traditions was seen as abnormal, as evil… as _freaks_."

Draco and Blaise immediately put their hand on Harry's shoulder, soothing their Gryffindor lover.

Kingsley frowned. "We are not _freaks_."

"Did you know," Harry looked at Kingsley, "Dumbledore's sister was killed by muggles? That was why their father was arrested for killing the muggles and was sent to Azkaban for a breach in the Statute of Secrecy?"

"That case was labeled as murder."

"But of course it was. Killing three muggles in cold blood." Harry scoffed.

"Dumbledore loved his sister."

"Enough to hate the muggles for having attacked her."

"Is that why you believe he had a romantic affection towards Grindelwald?"

"Common interests, no?"

Kingsley frowned. "I suppose."

"Dumbledore needn't become Minister of Magic."

"He told us he didn't want to be the Minister."

"And why would he? As Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump, he holds power even more than being the Minister of Magic."

"All the power without the needless paperwork." said Kingsley, realization dawning upon him.

"I see you're catching up." Harry's eyes sought out his godfather and Lucius, seeing the couple make their way over to Fudge's table. He inwardly scoffed when the Minister had a fake smile plastered on his face; those fumbling hands would depict the Minister's greed, but it wasn't hard for anyone to see.

"I am a member of the Order of Phoenix." Kingsley finally said.

"Yes, and I know that."

"Dumbledore has his explicit trust in me."

"Not as much as a King would have towards his pawn nor would a puppeteer to his puppet."

"Surely he's done some good for the Wizarding World." Kingsley tried weakly.

"Not that I've seen or heard of."

With a sigh, Kingsley turned to look at Harry. "Very well. You have my partnership."

"Trust me Kingsley. You won't regret it." Harry smiled, shaking the Auror's hand.

"It always did bug me that a wizard as powerful as Albus would require a child to fight off You-Know-Who's advances."

"Oh? Didn't you know about the prophecy?"

"I do now." The Auror grumbled.

"I'll be expecting a missive regarding his trial." Harry said, taking his leave. Kingsley watched Draco and Blaise followed Harry away to their table.

…..

"Ah! Lucius, congratulations!" Minister Fudge crowed, his eyes depicting the greediness at having his advisor become a part of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Oh! He could almost feel all the extra money entering his own vaults already.

Lucius smiled coolly. "Thank you for accepting the invitation, Minister. I hope you enjoy the rest of the event." He dragged Sirius behind him, allowing his new husband to throw a vicious grin with a malicious gleam in his eyes. Minister Fudge swallowed the lump lodged in his throat before nervously chuckling and returning to his seat. The rest of his tablemates followed along, silently wishing the two newly wedded couple good welfare and a happy future.

"Why didn't you stay and chat with him a little more?" asked Sirius.

"You really want to spend a while standing with him?"

"No, but it would work if he were deeper in our pockets."

"After the incident you mean?"

"Yes. Now that he's realized that Voldemort is back, Albus has the upper hand."

"Worry not. Cornelius won't be our problem much longer."

After twenty minutes, the couple returned to the head table and gave a small speech before they ended their dialogue with the hopes of the guests being entertained in the event.

Soon the event had ended with a splendid showcase – one that had immediately sent all other uninvited guests into a titter. One by one the guests left; and one by one the media quickly fled to be the first to have the wedding printed out.

X – X

"W-Wait. S-Sirius! Mmmph!" Lucius tried in vain to keep Sirius from ravishing him, but the man was too strong, too much in love and in lust to give into the blond's demands.

The blond pulled away from Sirius's lips, gasping for air. The plump red lips were thoroughly plundered and his silver eyes were dazed. Sirius watched as Lucius's tongue ran across them, allowing Sirius to see it glazed with moisture.

"S-Sirius! W-Wait." Lucius breathed out when the Marauder dived in for another kiss.

"What?" He asked.

"Bedroom! N-not here. We've barely made it –" He couldn't finish his sentence as the dark-haired wizard swooped in to lay claim to his lips.

Sirius quickly stripped Lucius of his matrimonial robes, nearly waving his wrist to banish it.

"Don't!" Lucius cried out, halting the motion.

"Whatever for?" Sirius mumbled, kissing up and down the flawless neck.

"Those are my favorite dress robes." He pouted.

"Those are only to be worn once." Sirius ended his sentence with a brief kiss. "And are only to be seen by me, myself and I."

"But those are my favorite!" Lucius protested. He even had the urge to stomp his foot on the ground in protest.

Sirius balked at the childish tantrum that was nearly forming from his husband. "Fine, fine. I won't banish them, but it will be sent off for cleaning." Sirius said, diving in to continue the kiss.

Lucius pulled away. "Ironed and hand washed. Left hanging to dry and - mmph!"

"You're speaking too much." Sirius growled, throwing the robes onto the floor. In turn, he took off his own and had them join the pile left strewn all across the floor.

"No! Wait – Sirius, oh!"

X – X

A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter! I know I've rated this story an 'M', but not yet (: R&amp;R please. I want to know what you guys thought.


	21. Chapter 21 - Return to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; J.K. Rowling does. I do, however, own this story's plot! **

**Chapter 21**

**~ Return to Hogwarts ~**

In the sky, an owl was flying towards Hogwarts – heading for a certain twinkly-eyed headmaster. Once it breached the school's wards, Dumbledore was alerted and perked up from his paperwork. He looked towards the open window near the ceiling of his office and waited for the animal to enter. Once it did, he removed the letter and sent the owl off.

Overall, the letter itself was strongly worded, depicting open anger and frustration, and had been written in barely contained slurs. But Dumbledore guessed from the scratched out sections, that those had been unrestrained curse words towards the old man. Dumbledore had looked at the letter and fumed at the hidden meanings that Dursley insinuated. That damned _muggle_ had dared to question _his_ authority over that boy! And now that Dumbledore realized that Harry had sat down for his parents' will readings, the old headmaster knew that the jig was up. _However_, that didn't mean that Albus couldn't do a little fixer upper.

The Headmaster walked over to his personal fireplace before throwing the floo powder in and shouting, "Kitty house, Surrey." Fawkes trilled sadly, not enjoying how Albus had gone dark, and so he flew around the office three times and in a burst of flames disappeared.

…..

The fireplace at Arabella Figg's house enlarged to allow the Headmaster to enter before returning to its normal size as he stepped out of it.

"Oh! Albus! What are you doing here? Has something happened?"

"Nothing has happened my dear. I have come to check on the Dursleys' residence. My wards have gone off and I wanted to make sure nothing has happened."

"Oh of course," The female squib nodded her head. "But rest assured Albus. Nothing of importance has happened. Everything is all right."

"I trust your judgment Arabella. I wanted to make sure for myself."

The squib led Albus to the door and closed it behind him, shifting to the window and drawing the drapes open slightly to watch the Headmaster cross the street and enter the Dursleys' residence."

…..

"Dursley!" he shouted.

"What is it?" Vernon spat, his face already a putrid purple.

"How dare you insinuate that it is _my_ fault that _you_ lost the boy?"

"DO YOU SEE WHAT'S AROUND YOU?" Vernon roared. "NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!"

Albus took a few seconds to glance about, but there were still furniture in the living room. "What are you talking about?" he hissed.

"You _filthy_ freaks have cost me my job, my marriage, my child, my fortune and wealth. I'M TO LEAVE THIS HOUSE BY AUGUST 30TH!" Vernon shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. "WHERE AM I TO GO?! MARGE IS WILLING TO HOUSE ME, BUT NOT FOR LONG! I AM TO FIND ANOTHER PROPERTY AND ANOTHER JOB! BUT WHO WILL HIRE ME? I'M POOR! HOMELESS! JUST ANOTHER MAN WITH A DEGREE! NO ONE WILL HIRE SOMEONE WITH NO PERMANENT RESIDENCE!"

The old wizard took a breath. It wouldn't do to lose his temper. "Calm." Albus said, raising a hand. With that action, it infuriated Vernon more. "I will help you solve this problem. Is there anything else I can do for you, my boy?"

"I am being _sued_." Vernon said, with a sudden drop in volume. "SUED YOU FREAK! HOW ARE YOU TO HELP ME? I'VE LOST EVERYTHING! EVERYTHING I'VE EVER HAD, EVERYTHING I'VE EVER OWNED! GONE! GONE BECAUSE OF YOU FREAKS AND YOUR FREAKISHNESS!"

"Can I see your documentations?" Vernon threw the letters at him and waited impatiently for the old man to finish reading them.

"I recognize this emblem. It is a law firm of both wizarding and muggle folk. I apologize, but I cannot do anything about this suit. I can, however, find you a house."

"I have no money. How am I to pay for it?"

"My boy," Albus chuckled, "I can get you a house without having to pay." He walked towards the door and shrunk all of Vernon's possessions before motioning to the large man to put them in his pocket.

They walked out of the house and Albus raised his arm, "Hold on tightly." he advised before both men apparated away.

…..

"Is this property to your liking?" The old wizard asked, motioning for the muggle beside him to check it out for himself.

"It's a big dingy." Vernon grumbled, judging the outward structure. He opened the door and walked inside, travelling through the house, up the stairs and back down. The overgrown man grumbled a bit more, but Vernon liked it nonetheless. It was a nice two-story house with a garage attached to it. There were three bedrooms, one master bedroom with an en-suite bathroom and two smaller bedrooms, one bathroom down the hallway and one on the first floor. The kitchen was fairly large and the living room was perfect to entertain his future guests and clients should he manage to regain a job. "How will I pay for it? I most certainly don't have any money left to buy any furnishings."

"My boy," Dumbledore chuckled, "who said anything about having you pay?"

Vernon growled at the old man's little term of endearment towards him, knowing that it was to scold like the little child that he wasn't. "Then how am I supposed to afford this? Are you going to do something _freakish_ to get this?"

Albus frowned at the term Vernon used, but he supposed it would have to do, considering Vernon's love for all this normal had molded Harry into a pliable child when he had entered the wizarding world. "Yes, it was all done when we arrived of course. A well placed _Obliviate_ and several forged documents did the trick. This property is all yours. As for furnishings, there's nothing a little magic can't fix."

…..

"Harry, a moment of your time if you will." Lucius said, bidding the boy close. The blond wizard had been looking for the Gryffindor for a while now. None of the other children had seen Harry; he had disappeared after breakfast and his friends had thought he had resumed his training with the Guardians.

The Gryffindor looked up at the blond from his tome with confusion before following said wizard to his study. Upon entering, he saw Sirius, Draco, Blaise and Blaise's mother, Gwendolyn.

"Er… what's with the gathering?" Harry asked warily. Once the door closed behind him, Harry's eyes immediately darted around the study, looking for a quick escape route.

"Sit down." Sirius sighed with a touch of amusement. He wanted to laugh so badly at the scene his godson was making. They weren't going to hurt him!

Harry slowly inched his way towards the last empty seat and took the spot there. "So… what's this all about?"

"You've asked for a marriage contract between Draco and Blaise, did you not?" Lucius asked.

The Gryffindor flushed. "W-Well, yes. I did. Is that what this is all about?"

Draco and Blaise grinned besides him.

"You want a marriage contract, and now you've got one."

"Our parents have approved, and so has your godfather."

"Though we need not your signature, I thought it would be better for you to join us for the signing." Lucius explained.

Harry nodded and waited patiently as the adults explained to him what the marriage contract stated and allowed him to read it on his own. With several explanations after, Lucius and Sirius signed the contract before pulling out another one just for Draco, Blaise and Harry.

"I thought you said I didn't need to sign it?"

"The boys thought it would be best to show you how much they were willing to marry you. Of course, once signed, the contract will be enacted. We chose for the best contract and conditions – once signed, it will give you the maximum amount of protection the contract carries, from cheating scandals to being truthful with each other to a certain extent." Lucius added, noticing how Harry had stiffened. "However, the wedding can be planned whenever the three of you wish to be married."

"Thank you Lucius." Harry said gratefully.

"Nonsense. I am your father from now on." The blonde wizard waved him off.

"Now, let's get down to business," Sirius was awfully serious. "Now, Lucius. With this marriage contract binding between Hadrian James Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell and Draconis Lucius Malfoy, what do you have to offer? We offer our political backing, economic wealth and social standing to the marriage. Should the Malfoy family ever need assistance in their endeavors, the Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell family will always be there. Regarding the heirs to each title, the firstborn son will be heir to the Malfoy family and so on and so forth. As such, even a firstborn daughter will be able to take the title as heiress to the families."

"With this marriage contract binding between Draconis Lucius Malfoy and Hardrian James Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell, the Malfoy family offers our political backing, our economic wealth and social standing to the marriage. Should the Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell family ever need assistance in their endeavors, the Malfoy family will always be there. Regarding the heirs to each title, we accept the terms. And with our connection to our French roots, we offer the same connection to our British counterpart."

The marriage contract glowed gold before the two guardians ushered the aforementioned boys to sign the contract. Once done, Sirius turned to Gwendolyn.

"With this marriage contract binding between Hadrian James Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell and Blaise Gabriele Zabini, we offer our political backing, economic wealth and social standing to the marriage. Should the Zabini family ever need assistance in their endeavors, the Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell family will always be there. Regarding the heirs to each title, the firstborn son will be heir to the Zabini family and so on and so forth. As such, even a firstborn daughter will be able to take the title as heiress to the families."

"With this marriage contract binding between Blaise Gabriele Zabini and Hadrian James Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell, the Zabini family offers our political backing, economic wealth and social standing to the marriage. Should the Potter-Evans-Black-Gryffindor-Peverell family ever need assistance in their endeavors, the Zabini family will always be there. Regarding the heirs to each title, we accept the terms. And with our connection to our Italian roots, we offer the same connection to our British counterpart."

The marriage contract glowed gold before the two guardians ushered the aforementioned boys to sign the contract. And in five minutes, with the signing of the contracts, the group watched as it was copied, filed and sent off to the Ministry, Gringotts and everyone's law firm.

"We thought it would be too early," Draco began.

"But, since we all signed it," Blaise continued.

The two of them got onto one knee and looked at Harry, pulling out a small black velvet box.

"Harry, though we have known each other for years, we've been enemies for a majority of them." Draco said, relishing in the tearful and shocked gaze that his lover wore. "We've been through so much, and – I had this all written up, but I've forgotten it in the heat of the moment." The blonde confessed, flushing red. "Anyway, I would have rather proposed in a romantic setting, but what else is better when doing it in front of your family? Your friends will have to wait until later." Draco breathed out and looked Harry straight in the eyes, opening the velvet box. "Harry James Potter, and your many many hyphenated surnames, would you make me the most happiest man alive and marry me?"

Harry blubbered tearfully, sniffling here and there when he couldn't form his answer. He nodded his head frantically before allowing Draco to slide the engagement ring onto his finger. Harry threw himself at the blond, kissing the living daylights out of him before Blaise gently dragged him away to face the olive-skinned teen.

"Harry, I know that Draco's beat me to you, but there will be no one else besides Draco and I who will love you as much as we do. I may not have had much interaction with you, but I've always been looking at you ever since we've been first years. You might call me a stalker, but I was always intrigued and fascinated with you. I've never been one for the names, but I'm just glad that I've got to know you. In other words, I will always be there for you. I will always protect you no matter what happens. So, if you, Harry James Potter, would do me the honor of marrying me, I will be the happiest man alive. Draco would have to fight me for that position." Blaise smiled nervously, his own velvet box opened for Harry.

"Mhm." Harry could only make out, before watching as Blaise slid the engagement ring onto his finger besides Draco's. Like what he had done to the blonde, Harry threw himself at Blaise and kissed the living daylights out of him.

"Awww." Gwendolyn cooed, watching through tears as her son was now engaged with his best friend and the love of his life.

They watched as Draco and Blaise exchanged bonding rings before hugging each other. Though the two teenagers were not entirely in love with each other as they were with Harry, they felt small simmering feelings at the pit of their stomach and knew that they would eventually feel the same.

When the trio had left Lucius's study, their friends in the living room immediately bombarded them when Pansy's eyes caught the gleam from Harry's two engagement rings.

The girls aww'd and cooed at the design, while the guys thumped Draco and Blaise on the back.

Draco's ring to Harry was a 14K white gold band with five precious gems inlayed in them – two light azore that were a few shades off of the color of Draco's eyes sat at the edges, two emeralds that were the same color of Harry's eyes (which took Draco a long time to find, but he wasn't complaining) were next and a diamond in the very center. Blaise's ring to Harry was a 10K two-tone gold band with a 10K rose gold frame that encircles the 1 Carat diamond.

"It must have cost a fortune!" Hermione surmised, looking intrigued at the rings' designs.

"Are you implying that money is worth something to gain Harry's favor?" Draco snarled, his silver eyes flashing.

"W-What –"

"Hey! She didn't mean that." Ron said, pushing Hermione behind him.

Draco bristled when his attention turned to the redhead before him. Blaise and Harry touched his arms and his temper decreased, drawing his attention towards his two lovers.

"Draco? What's the matter?" asked Harry. It was strange to see his boyfriend – now fiancé – act in this sort of way when it came to his friends. He hadn't acted in such a way since two months ago. However, when Hermione made that statement, Harry's anger seemed to simmer underneath his skin as well. But he had to think rationally, and he didn't nearly fly off the handle as Draco almost did.

"Nothing is more important than Harry." Blaise replied in a terse tone.

"I don't think she meant that," Neville tried to placate the two parties – well, Draco, Blaise and Ron. The Gryffindor hoped they wouldn't become irrational in their haze of anger.

Ginny frowned and looked to Pansy. They nodded their heads and walked into the middle of the conflict. Ginny turned and faced Ron while Pansy turned and faced Draco and Blaise. They raised a hand and gave the three boys a good slap on the head – pulling them from out of their rising temper.

"What was that for?!" Blaise yelped.

"Ginny!"

"Ronald! Calm yourself or I'll tell Mum."

Perfectly cowed, Ron rubbed his head where his baby sister slapped him and stepped around her. "I apologize for that. Don't know what got into me."

"Stupid boy hormones," he heard Ginny mutter behind him.

Draco scowled at Pansy before walking over to Ron as well. Blaise followed behind him, making sure to keep Harry behind the two of them. They put their hand out and shook Ron's, accepting the apology and giving an apology all in one go.

After that situation had been brushed off, Harry asked, "What made you guys all – " And he did some weird gestures in the air in front of him.

"Not sure." Ron said, shoveling food into his mouth. He only slowed down when Hermione elbowed him on his side.

"It's like our instinct sort of felt insulted when Hermione thought money would equate to your happiness." Blaise said, cutting his steak into smaller pieces before placing them onto Harry's plate.

Harry frowned at the gesture but ate it nonetheless, giving Blaise a wet kiss, juice lingering from the steak sauce.

"Instinct? But we're practically deities."

"Perhaps it's the animals that the deities themselves can transform? There are plenty of myths that say Zeus would transform into many animals to seduce the women he fancied. Though there doesn't seem to be any myths of Hades' animal forms Hades stole away with Persephone and had the food from the Underworld and Poseidon had either stolen away with the women he fancied into the sea or had brought them gifts from the sea."

"I felt rather insulted when I thought she insinuated that money would be a problem when getting whatever you wanted, wished for or needed." Draco said, drinking his pumpkin juice. "I don't think it had anything to do with animals or whatever."

Harry made a noise that sounded as if he were thinking over their answers before piling his plate with vegetables when Alandair gave him a pointed look. The guardian then focused on his own lover before scowling and preventing Macaire from taking in more sweets like usual.

…..

"Lucius, what is the meaning of this?"

Several owls had flown in that morning during breakfast. Other than the owls delivering the _Daily Prophet_, an owl dropped off letters to Petunia, Sirius and Remus – flying off after it had hopped over to Harry's plate to steal some bacon bits.

"Oh, the stocks have risen. Good fortune for the Malfoy family." Lucius darted around the question.

"Lucius." Tom's voice held a warning tone. Though he was slowly changing, it didn't mean that the Dark Lord wouldn't punish the blond wizard, his right hand man.

Lucius finally relented. "Do you like it? It would work wonders for us, you know."

Tom was intrigued by his friend's lack of information, but the look in the blond's eyes clearly showed a vast amount of anticipated entertainment. So the Dark Lord would wait and abide his time, allowing the three aforementioned adults to finish reading their letters.

"Well?" Severus asked, putting his cup of tea down.

"We've been selected to fill positions within the Hogwarts staff." Petunia replied. Her eyes were wide with surprise, slowly placing the letter down onto the dining table. "I'm the Professor of Muggle Studies."

"I'm the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Sirius announced.

"I'm the assistant." Remus smiled.

"I apologize, Remus. I pulled many strings but after the third year incident…" Lucius trailed off.

The werewolf smiled. "That's all right Lucius. Just having you pull strings to land me a job is enough. Thank you."

"Does that mean –" Harry gasped, unable to believe what just happened.

"We're coming to school with you pup!" Sirius grinned broadly.

"Oh my god! Yes! I can finally see you guys every day! We have so much catching up to do!" rushed Harry, his words deeply intermingling with his exuberant emotion.

"But wait –" Petunia interrupted the early festivities. "How am I allowed a position at Hogwarts when I've only learned magic for a few weeks?"

"Well, I had taken the liberty of going through your background, Petunia. I hope you don't mind." Petunia's face was stone still at his words. "I only looked at your educational background." Lucius mended, watching the woman slowly relax. "And I saw that before you've become a housewife to Mr. Dursley, you had received a degree in teaching. And regarding the position as the Professor of Muggle Studies, you don't really need to use magic or to teach the students magic. All you need is to teach them the muggle technology and progresses within the muggle world. A little extra muggle history will work wonders as well."

Petunia nodded her head, finally relaxing her body. She was thankful she wouldn't need to teach magic, but at least she'd had magic to use – as well as have knowledge about the spells, curses, hexes and jinxes the students would use against one another. Petunia Evans did not tolerate bullying and she would not allow the students to do so. Considering she heard and learned about the house rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor, she hoped with Harry's new found friendship, that rivalry would disperse. And if she had anything to do with it, it would also take Dumbledore down a few notches.

"Do not forget," Alandair said, scooping some mashed potatoes onto his plate, "training still happens while you're in school."

Blaise, Harry and Draco groaned. "But, your friends will also be joining you." That made the trio throw a wicked grin at their group of friends, who simultaneously gulped with anticipated fear and a shiver that ran up their spine.

"There's only a few days left until you leave for Hogwarts, but I think we can get you started on the training. Isn't it wonderful these humans have thought of time-turners?" Tesia grinned, watching the color drain from their faces.

"Stop scaring them." Egidio ordered, but the smirk on his face belied his feeling of having more students to train.

A burst of flames interrupted what the guardian was going to say. They immediately drew their weapons before Harry realized it was Fawkes.

"Stop! Stop! It's just Fawkes!" The Gryffindor cried out, pushing the weapons far away from the flaming bird.

"What's Dumbledore's phoenix doing here?" Theo snapped. "Come to spy on us for your master, have you?"

Fawkes gave a short trill before flying over to beat Theo with its red wings. He practically pecked at the Slytherin as he beat his wings in the air. After Theo apologized, Fawkes flew to land on Harry's arm.

"What's the matter Fawkes? What are you doing here?"

'_I came to see you hatchling. I fear Albus has many plans for you this school year.'_

"It's not like he never does. There's always something each year." Harry replied ruefully.

'_Yes, but I believe this year would be most harsh. Even you and – well, I'll let you figure it out yourselves.' _The phoenix let out an amused trill before settling down on Harry's arm.

"Harry… what is Fawkes saying?"

The Gryffindor repeated what the bird said before he turned to see Lucius's gobsmacked expression. "What's wrong?"

"You can… communicate with the phoenix?"

"Well… yes. Can't you hear it too? That reminds me… I have yet to tell you guys what Hedwig's true form is."

'_I deserve to be bonded to you; not that hatchling.'_

"Is it possible though? For two?"

'_You are strong enough to have more than us two. I hope you understand that.'_

"Really?! Oh! That would be so exciting!"

"What?!" Draco frowned. "What would be so exciting?"

"Fawkes said I could be bonded to more than two familiars!"

Now everyone in the room gawked at the exuberant look on Harry's face.

"What's wrong?" His smiled fell. "D-Did I say something weird?"

"No! Not at all." Blaise shook out of his stupor before patting Harry's hand. "We just didn't know how strong of a wizard you were."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry…" Draco started. "There are several marks of a wizard that shows how strong one is. One of the many ways is to show their accomplishments to the society…"

"Another way is how many familiars said witch or wizard can bond to." Blaise finished.

"And if Fawkes believe that you can bond to more than two familiars…" Hermione trailed off.

"That means I'm a strong wizard?"

"Precisely."

"Aw man. Now, I'm now more of a freak than Uncle Vernon said I was." Harry burst into tears. Fawkes flew around his head, hovering several feet away as he trilled a song so light and cheerful that it dried up Harry's tears.

"You are _not_ a freak!" Petunia shouted, starting everyone in the room. "Dursley was a crazy man. A vicious, psychotic lard of a man. And I – _I _was a stupid, stupid woman. To think that my nephew was ever crazy when you did nothing to me, to us, to our family. And it was all a misunderstanding on your part. I was a jealous prat. I was a vain woman. I should have never called you a freak, Harry. I sincerely hope that you forgive me. And even if you did, the guilt still lies with me. I encouraged Dursley's slurs against you and your parents. I did nothing to stop them and only further fueled his restlessness. If it weren't for me, you would have lived a better life –"

"I don't think making yourself look like the one Harry should apologize to is helping." Draco spat. He knew Harry had forgiven both Petunia and Dudley, but he and the rest of Harry's friends, both Slytherin and Gryffindor, still had a touch of coolness towards them.

"I never meant for it to come out that way."

"Nevertheless, this conversation is over. I suspect Fawkes will be bonding with you Harry?" Tom inquired.

The phoenix landed in front of Harry, right on the dining table. The Gryffindor turned to look at Fawkes and when the two felt a spark within their gaze, Fawkes lit up in fire while Harry glowed a rich gold and red. Fawkes disappeared, leaving a pile of ashes on the table and in a few seconds, everyone heard the trill of a baby phoenix before they saw Fawkes being reborn.

"I guess I am bonded to him."

At that moment, Hedwig flew into the dining room and hovered around the pile of ashes, hooting at it irritably.

"Come now Hedwig. I think it's time for everyone to know what your true form is."

With what seemed to be a shake of her head, Hedwig flashed in a bright white light and revealed herself.

"Dear Merlin…" Sirius gasped. "Is that…"

"Sirius, everyone. I'd like you to meet Hedwig. She's… a white phoenix."

…..

On Monday August 31st, Harry Potter, Darrel D. Jans and Lucius Malfoy arrived at the Surrey Courthouse to deal with the lawsuit against Vernon Dursley. The others were following along behind Darrel and Lucius; Harry was walking in the middle between Blaise and Draco, whose hands were holding Harry's for silent support. When they all entered the courtroom, the Slytherins and some of the Gryffindors were to sit in the section behind the gates. Petunia, Dudley, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and Draco had to wait to be called in as witnesses. After several minutes, everyone was in place and the trial began.

"All rise for the Honorable Judge Harrison." Everyone in the courtroom stood up before returning to their seats after the judge himself took his seat.

"We are here on Monday, August 31st at 8:00 AM. to discuss the case of threatened and attempted murder on one Harrison James Potter-Evans-Black- Gryffindor-Peverell against the defendant, Vernon Dursley. Will the plaintiff please begin?"

"Thank you." Darrel said, getting up from his seat. "Your honor, honorable jury and all those in the court room, my client Harry James Potter is a relative of Mr. Dursley. There are abundant files that are evident in Vernon's harsh dealings with Mr. Potter if you will please check it." Harry's lawyer moved to Judge Harrison to place all the evidence before him.

"Exhibit A. The cupboard. My client has been living there ever since he was an infant. As the house in 4 Privet Drive is a two story home with four bedrooms, one for the parents, one for their child, another for the occasional guest and one for their child's old and used toys. As you can see here, the cupboard is underneath the stairs – it is old and dusty. It is large enough for my client to live in until he reached the age of 11, but it is too small for a grown teenager, let alone an adult, to continue living there."

"Exhibit B. My client's cousin's second bedroom. From the picture there, and from my client's report, Harry had moved there during the summer after his first year at a private boarding school. Your honor, you can see that from the pictures, there are multiple locks drilled to lock my client in and there is the use of the cat flap at the very bottom of the door. My client has revealed that the cat flap was for Mr. Dursley to push food and drinks through. This is just the outside of the room. If you will turn the page, the following three pages are evidence of Harry's mistreatment. The room is filled with old toys and junk. There is a small bed – big enough for an eight year old, but too small for a fifteen year old. The walls' plaster is peeling off; there are cracks all along the walls and the ceiling. The small closet, if that can be called so, is broken. But the main point is, the second bedroom is inhabitable for my client. "

"Exhibit C. My client's previous attire. Harry has never had anything to call his own. His clothes were all hand-me-downs from his cousin, who was about three times his size. The only thing that was given to him were jumpers sewn by Harry's friend's mother. His glasses were found in the lost-and-found bin, but thankfully, Harry has no need for glasses anymore. Pictures of his clothes and glasses can be viewed in the following three pages."

"Exhibit D. My client's malnutrition. Due to my client's reluctance to show his body, I hope you understand that the physique Harry has acquired now had taken the entire summer's worth of a strict nutrition plan and exercise regime. However, because there is no pictures of his malnutrition, we have attained past medical records – given by his nurse from his private boarding school. As you can see, Harry has never gone to a doctor's office whilst he was a child. All vaccinations were given during his years within his boarding school as there is a strict policy for students to be seen to before the school semester begins. All remaining vaccinations are implemented during this summer with the help of my client's new attained physician. Page 8 shows his physique now compared to his lack of nutrition then."

"I apologize for interrupting, Mr. Jans, but how is this relevant to your lawsuit against the defendant Vernon Dursley?"

"I apologize, your honor. I was merely going through the evidence from the beginning until we reach the actual cause for the lawsuit against Mr. Dursley."

Judge Harrison nodded his head and allowed Darrel to continue. "As you can see, your honor, this is before young Harry realized that he was, within his right and blood, an heir to several affluent lordships. It was during this summer that, approximately a week and four days ago on August 20th, my client realized a majority his shares were held by Grunnings. When he was meeting with the director, he realized that his uncle was a part of the company. By the end of the meeting, Mr. Dursley was threatening to murder my client through the use of strangling. I call upon Peter Robinson, the director of Grunnings, as witness to this testament."

"The court calls Peter Robinson to the stand."

A few seconds later, the interrogation began.

"Mr. Robinson, you say that you heard my client, Mr. Dursley, threaten to murder Mr. Potter. Is this true?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure you weren't mistaken?"

"It is hard to be mistaken when Mr. Dursley was extremely angry, his face went red with fury and his arms were out trying to strangle Mr. Potter."

"The cause for the reason for Mr. Dursley's anger was?"

"Mr. Potter stated that he knew there were some affairs Mr. Dursley was linked to that would ruin the company. And as such, as a large shareholder for Grunnings, he wished for Mr. Dursley to be fired."

"And it was then that my client went to attack Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, that's correct. He shouted that he would kill Mr. Potter and in doing so, he ran towards Mr. Potter with his hands outstretched."

"Thank you. No further questions." Vernon's lawyer returned to his seat, looking at Vernon with a frown on his face. He didn't know how his client was going to get out of this lawsuit.

And soon, one by one, name after name, witnesses were called to testify against Vernon Dursley. Even some employees from Grunnings had been called to tell their account of Vernon embezzling from their company. The accountants would always end up with incorrect numbers when dealing with the company's holdings, but Vernon would always find a way to make excuses to take them off his path, considering he would be the last one to leave the company whenever he decided to take some money from Grunnings.

It shocked Vernon when he heard his ex-wife's name and his son's name being called in as witnesses. His face had turned a putrid purple and his fists were clenched in fury. The lawyer by his side had shaken his head, knowing that his case was a lost cause. Just the appearance of seeing Vernon get angry so easily did not help Vernon's statement of being an okay kind of guy.

"The jury has reached a verdict. We believe Vernon Dursley to be guilty on all accounts held against him."

With that, Vernon jumped to his feet, shouting his lungs out with spit flying from his mouth.

"Order! ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" Judge Harrison shouted, hammering the gavel down several times. Guards had grabbed a hold of Vernon whom had made his way towards Harry with his hands out to strangle the boy. They quickly detained him, pushing Vernon onto the table and pulled his arms behind his body.

"Mr. Vernon Dursley. You have been found guilty of all charges. As such, you will be sentenced to prison for twenty years for attempted murder, an additional five years for neglect and abuse and an additional five years for company embezzlement. After your sentence, you will be sent to a correctional facility for five years. If you maintain good behavior, your sentence can possibly be shortened. That is all." With that, Judge Harrison hammered the gavel one last time and Vernon was removed, kicking and screaming, from the courtroom.

…..

After the trial, everyone watched as Vernon was dragged away to prison. However, Darrel promised Harry that once Vernon was done with his muggle sentence, he would be tried in the Wizarding World. With that announcement, the group left the courthouse with a smile, thanking Darrel for his hard work. But, their smiles didn't last long. Once they reached home, the guardians immediately put the teenagers to work. And so, it was with a sad and heavy heart that the group of Slytherin and Gryffindor witches and wizards were tested day after day with only a half an hour break in between each version of training. As the days progressed, the training grew harsher and their breaks grew shorter. By the time the day to return to Hogwarts had rolled by, muscles were cramped and in pain, fingers twitched at every sudden movement, ears were open to every small sound and eyes would flicker around nonchalantly.

"Great, you've made them suspicious and paranoid." Harry sighed, turning to the four guardians.

"It is better to be suspicious and paranoid than dead." Alandair waved off Harry's concerns. He, out of the four guardians, had felt that the guardians had did a wonderful job with the last remaining 'weeks' they had used to brush up on the Slytherin-Gryffindor couple's group of friends' training. Compared to what they saw at the very beginning of the training, the group at large had increased in stamina, strength and speed. They, however, needed to work harder on fights and on their magic. That, however, could be dealt with when the children returned to that insolent school they call Hogwarts.

'_School! BAH!_ _If anything, it's a waste of money compared to Beauxbatons and Durmstrang.'_

"Your feelings are clearly displayed." Macaire laughed, wrapping his arms around Alandair's waist.

The raven-haired guardian wrapped his arms around Macaire automatically, already having schooled his expression into a stern look. "Now, now my love. Feelings don't make you weak."

"I understand." Alandair replied and the issue was quickly dropped.

"Come on children!" Macaire clapped, generating a loud sound wave that rippled through the manor. "You best hurry up or you'll be late! It's nearly 10:30! Your train leaves in half an hour!"

The four guardians heard rumbling footsteps above them before it lead to the long grand staircase before them. All they saw was a jumble of children running down the stairs and skidding to a halt before them, their luggage in one hand and their other hand quickly smoothing down any wrinkles in their clothes and appearance.

"10:30!" Ron complained, "I could've gotten ten more minutes of sleep! Why did we have to wake up at 9:00?!"

"The early bird catches the worm, young one."

Ron looked at Macaire with a funny expression on his face. _What did worms and birds have anything to do with getting to the Hogwarts Express?_

"It's a muggle expression Ron." Hermione explained. She quickly ran through her mental list, checking off what she had brought with her just in case she left something behind.

Ten minutes later, they were out of the manor and flooing to the 9¾ platform. There, in front of them, was the velvet train herself – the Hogwarts Express.

As the Gryffindors and Slytherins made their way down the platform, the students and parents that were already there at such an early time watched with shocked expressions. They had not known that the two houses were or had gotten along during the past two months of their summer; _especially_ not the Golden Trio, the Silver Trio, the Weasleys, Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, White, Longbottom and Lovegood. That combination just wasn't right! The Slytherin and Gryffindor houses had always hated each other! It's always been that way! And who were those other two teenagers amongst their group?!

"Come along children. No need to block the rest of the platform." Lucius said, ushering the children onboard the train. He stopped Draco, Harry and Blaise as they were the last three to get on after their group of friends.

"Make sure to write me. Anything regarding Dumbledore's actions, thoughts or words is of importance. No doubt the old coot is furious with having Sirius, Remus and Petunia as part of the staff now. I believe it's only a matter of time before he makes his move and when he does, we'll be ready for him."

The three nodded their heads and bid the Lord Malfoy a good day and a good bye. They quickly made their way through the train to reach the last compartment in the train. Though that specific compartment was for the larger groups that stayed together, it was still small for their group consisting of sixteen teenagers. Yet it was completely perfect for them. Harry was pulled down onto Draco's lap; Luna sat on Tom's lap much to the Dark Lord's outward displeasure and inward shock. Even though Tom hissed in annoyance, a quick and sharp glance into those brown tinted red eyes had him falling silent. Alandair and Macaire were standing guard by the door – hidden in the shadows so they wouldn't be privy to curious eyes. Egidio and Tesia stood in the shadows within the room, just in case there was a chance that someone or something was able to bypass the two guardians outside the compartment.

After casting a strong silence charm, a notice-me-not and erecting a privacy ward, the group was pulled into the conversation.

"What did Lucius say?"

"We're to report to him all that Dumbledore does. Father doesn't believe Dumbledore will take this change standing."

Theo scoffed. "Of course he wouldn't! He's already lost Black and Lupin. Severus is a spy but he's a double spy, which Dumbledore doesn't know. And with Evans here as part of the staff, he's baffled."

"Not to mention he wouldn't be able to recognize our dear Dark Lord."

"But it's so like Lucius to remind you even though you know what to do already." Tom chuckled. His serpentine appearance was hidden under a complex glamour coupled with the Guardians' own skills. The trio had promised Tom, earlier in the summer, that they were researching for ways to return him to his human appearance and with the Guardians' help and Luna's guidance, they've almost reached a solution. It wouldn't take long to find it and when they've found it, hopefully it would be during Yule when they can change Tom.

"How about Fred and George?" Neville asked.

"They'll be our sources from outside the school."

Tom smirked. "Already gathering followers, Harry?"

"Might as well start now." The Gryffindor laughed.

Tom nodded his head, proud of the Gryffindor for gathering sources from all over.

"So Dudley, what house do you think you'll be sorted in?" asked Harry.

"Haven't a clue. I don't think I've portrayed any great characteristics or strength growing up." He said uncomfortably.

Harry smiled encouragingly at his cousin before taking Dudley's hands in his. "Based on what you've said and what you've shown to us these past couple of weeks, you'll no doubt be sorted in Gryffindor."

Draco snorted. "Is there a problem love?"

"Gryffindor? Don't be ridiculous. Dudley will be a Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Ginny looked affronted. "If anything, he'll be a Ravenclaw! Did you see how fast he caught up with us those past couple of weeks?"

Dudley looked embarrassed as everyone began to fight over which house he would be sorted in. He had heard from them that a Sorting Hat would be placing him where it thought he would be. The teenager had also heard that one's characteristics, skills, strengths and goals were also taken into account before the hat would decide the house. But, as Dudley looked at the group of true friends he's acquired, he thought that whichever house he was going to be sorted in wouldn't matter, because everyone would always be there for him.

"Don't you just love badgers?" Luna said suddenly, her calm soothing voice interrupting everyone's loud statements. Instantly, the atmosphere settled down and the topic was dropped.

"W-What just happened?" Dudley said. He wondered how Luna was able to do such a thing. Was it because she was their 'Mother' – was Gaia?

Hermione saw the curious look on his face and laughed. "Don't worry about it Dudley. When Luna says something or even predicts something, it usually comes out to be true. So I guess you'll be in Hufflepuff – the house known for loyal hard workers."

"I suppose that applies to him." Draco muttered, disliking how he was interrupted and his opinion shot down.

"I think it fits perfectly!" Neville retorted, his face flushed when all eyes turned to him. He looked down at his lap and didn't notice how everyone would flick their eyes to him, to Dudley and back.

The door to the compartment suddenly opened, "Anything off the trolley dears?"

Harry instantaneously jumped up with his hand stuffed into his pockets. "You've got to try the Chocolate Frogs Dudley! Oh, I can't believe they didn't let us eat junk food while we were training." Harry complained. He faced the elderly lady by the trolley and smiled, "We'll take the lot of them." He said, pulling out several shiny galleons.

Harry happily ignored the guardians' glares and frowns thrown at him. Only Macaire and Tesia seemed to be amused by his actions.

…..

A few hours later, the group felt the Hogwarts Express begin to slow down. It helped that an announcement was heard that the train would soon be arriving at Hogsmeade Station, so they quickly put on their uniform and relaxed.

"Okay guys. We'll be gone for now, but we'll meet up in the morning for breakfast?" Hermione asked, getting up. Hermione, Ron, Draco and Pansy were prefects this year – something they were most glad for. Though it wasn't as "prestigious" as being a Head Boy or a Head Girl, the position still allowed for some authority, which they would definitely use to their advantage.

"Good bye Draco. I'll be sure to keep Harry from feeling lonely without you here." Blaise said, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulder and dragging his fiancé onto his lap. He enjoyed the blush that erupted across Harry's face as he snuggled closer to his beloved.

"Now, now Blaise." Draco chided. "I must receive a good bye kiss from my sweet, sweet Harry. Since I won't be seeing him until tomorrow morning and you get him all to yourself until you separate for the start-of-term feast, I deserve at least that much."

The blond wizard tugged Harry off Blaise's lap and pulled Harry into a kiss. The rest of their friends looked away and covered their ears, snickering under their breath when they heard Harry's mewls and moans when Draco's nibbled on his lips and licked his bottom lip for entry. Draco pulled Harry closer, opening his eyes to see Harry's flushed face and eyeing Blaise from the corner of his eye, seeing his best mate looking hungrily at their shared fiancé. Draco pulled away, smirking when Harry tried his best to follow him if his dissatisfied pout were any indication.

"I'm sorry love." Draco said, placing small kisses on Harry's lips. "I must be going now. I have a group of first years to tend to and the other students to rearrange."

"One more?" Harry stuck his bottom lip out and shone big Avada green eyes at his blond lover.

Draco seemed to contemplate on that thought before giving Harry one last kiss and pulling away. "All right now. That should set you for the rest of the evening. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay." Harry nodded, watching Draco leave their compartment.

"Come here Harry."

"Don't order me around."

"Please?"

"Okay." The Gryffindor conceded, sitting on Blaise's lap and hugging his arms around the Slytherin's waist.

"We've given you journals and the mirrors. Don't worry. If you need us, we'll be there."

"But I don't want to be separated."

"We'll be in the same classes Harry."

"But not in the same dorm! Not even the same house! Oh, I should've listened to the Sorting Hat back in first year," complained Harry.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you see. I was supposed to go to Slytherin, but because I met Draco and he was sort of a bully then… and Ron and Hagrid were a bit… well, bias," He laughed. "I went to Gryffindor to be with Ron."

Dudley nodded his head in understanding. He too had received a feeling that Draco was a bully, but judging by the way that Harry had paused and glanced at Dudley meaningfully, Dudley had realized that Draco had been compared to himself when Harry first met him. That meant that Dudley had ruined Harry's first encounter with the blond wizard.

"I'm sorry Harry."

"It's okay Dudley. We'll all good now. I'm glad Draco is one of my fiancés. And besides, since you've had a change of heart, it proves that even the worst of people can go through a transformation, right Tom?"

"Shut up, Harry." The wizard growled playfully, returning to the tome that Harry had presented to him just last week.

"See?" Harry giggled, drawing a smile from his cousin. "Don't worry Dudley. You were only attacking me for self-preservation. I don't doubt that Vernon wouldn't punish you for acting all friendly with me. Besides, it's all in the past. We're all together now and nothing will change a thing."

…..

Ten minutes later, the Hogwarts Express stopped at Hogsmeade Station. Student poured out of the red velvet train; upper years were left to their own means of transportation through the use of the carriages pulled by Thestrals. Dudley and Tom had moved to Hagrid to join the rest of the first years as they would need to be sorted into their houses.

When their group reached Hogwarts, they piled out and sat in the Great Hall, waiting for the first years to arrive. Minutes later, Professor McGonagall left the Great Hall and escorted the nervous looking first years in. After Dumbledore had given his start-of-term speech – introducing the three new professors sitting at the staff table, Petunia Evans for Muggle Studies, Sirius Black for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Remus Lupin as his assistant - and the Sorting Hat had startled a good amount of the new students, the sorting began. Gryffindor had received eight new students: 3 boys and 5 girls, Ravenclaw had received ten new students: 5 girls and 5 boys, Hufflepuff had received nine new students: 5 boys and 4 girls, and Slytherin had received thirteen new students: 7 girls and 6 boys. After the last first year was seated, it was time for Tom and Dudley's sorting. It was no surprise to Harry and the others that Tom had been resorted into the Slytherin house, under his new name Liam Trido. It also wasn't surprising that Dudley had been sorted into Hufflepuff, under his chosen name Dudley Evans, considering the boy's loyalty had shone through during the rest of their entire summer, but Harry and everyone else had clapped for him.

Dumbledore stood up to give his speech – confusing the rest of the school as the Sorting Hat remained where it was sitting.

"My dear students. Welcome back old students, and to our new students welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now before we begin, we have some students who had requested for a resorting."

The Golden Trio snorted at Dumbledore's stupid guise to justify his want to resort the Golden Trio and the rest of Harry's Gryffindor friends. They saw how each person in their group had nudged the other when they spotted Dumbledore's different appearance.

"He's going to resort us." Harry laughed quietly. He enjoyed how wary and old the Headmaster looked; no doubt Dumbledore was feeling the side effects of having lost the bond of a powerful figure like Fawkes, the phoenix.

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes. "Of course he is." She too had noted that there were more wrinkles littering the Headmaster's face than there was before. Even his white beard looked limp, wiry and lackluster. Even his body looked his age; Dumbledore was slouching a bit as he said his welcome speech. The brunette witch wondered how long he'd been walking like that; perhaps with Fawkes' additional boost of magic helped to glamour the Headmaster to make his look a tad younger and healthier?

"Now when I call your names, please come and have the Sorting Hat sort you in your rightful house. Granger, Hermione."

Murmurs rippled through the Great Hall when Hermione's name was called. She walked towards the Sorting Hat with her head held high and sneered at Dumbledore before turning around to take a seat. The Sorting Hat was placed upon her head and the Headmaster stood facing his school with a jolly smile on his face.

"_Ah Miss Granger. Here to get resorted I see."_

"_You know I haven't asked for a resorting."_

"_Of course not. It is just another one of Dumbledore's plans to separate you and your two friends; it only increases in his favor if the three of you are sorted into Slytherin."_

"_Well, I'd like to stay in Gryffindor, but I should've stayed in Ravenclaw like you've wanted to sort me back in first year."_

"_Yes, yes. The Headmaster has tried, with no luck, to make myself malleable against his wishes – trying to make me sort the students into whichever houses he wanted them in. But what he doesn't know is that the combination of Godric and Rowena's enchantments has prevented any compulsion charms or any spells, matter of fact, to work on little old me."_

"_Then... do you mean –" _

"_Yes, yes. Better be –"_

"RAVENCLAW!"

Hermione's tie and robes changed from Gryffindor red and gold to Ravenclaw's blue and bronze. She turned to remove the hat from her head, smirking evilly at Dumbledore. She moved to the Ravenclaw table and sat beside Luna, chatting amicably with the young girl. Dumbledore frowned; the Granger girl was supposed to be moved to Slytherin! That way the rest of the school would look down on her! That way the Slytherin house would step on her and look to her as if she were the grime underneath their shoes! Now, Dumbledore felt that he had done the wrong thing trying to resort the muggleborn. With a slight twitch of a frown, he looked down at the list and called the next name out, "Longbottom, Neville."

The Gryffindors weren't surprised, considering they had thought that Neville wasn't brave nor was he as courageous as a Gryffindor was supposed to be. Harry could see it on their faces and he snorted; they hadn't seen Neville fight during the Ministry incident. The murmurs for Neville's resorting were much quieter than the murmurs for Hermione's resorting.

Neville moved to the stool holding the Sorting Hat and narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. He sat down and the Sorting Hat was placed onto his head.

"_Hello Sorting Hat."_

"_Ah, call me by Eldric."_

"_An old, wise ruler," _Neville mused, _"What a perfect name befitting of someone with your years of knowledge."_

"_Now, now. There is no need to flatter me, Mister Longbottom. Shall we get your resorting done quickly?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Well, I've sorted you in based on your decision once. But I believe you know that I'll sort you in your rightful place."_

Neville smiled widely. _"I'm okay with that. My friends are behind me every step of the way."_

"Better be… HUFFLEPUFF!"

Smirking at the headmaster, Neville set the hat down onto the stool and walked to the Hufflepuff table, his tie changing from red and gold to yellow and black and his robes changing to Hufflepuff's emblem. "Strange how Dumbledore's only choosing Gryffindors to resort isn't it Dudley?" Neville asked, nonchalantly. He inwardly grinned when some Hufflepuffs subtly turned their heads to better hear him. "I wonder what he's thinking.

"Potter, Harry."

"It _is_ strange. It seems like he's specifically targeting Harry and his friends." Dudley answered Neville before turning to look at his cousin. That statement had gotten the Hufflepuff's notice as they quietly murmured amongst themselves.

"It's Potter-Black now Headmaster." Harry scowled, before walking up to the Sorting Hat. The volume in the Great Hall had risen dramatically when everyone realized their Golden Boy was to be resorted. Neville and Dudley snickered when their little statement reached the ears of the Ravenclaws, who promptly passed it toward the Gryffindor table where the Slytherins caught wind of their little floating rumor.

"It's for the greater good, Mister Potter-Black."

"_Lord_ Potter-Black." Harry snapped in return – their exchange silent to all but the duo.

Harry sat down onto the stool and allowed for the Sorting Hat to be placed upon his head.

"_Ah Mister Potter, or should I call you Lord Potter-Black."_

"_Harry is fine, Mister…."_

"_Eldric. Call me Eldric." _

"_Harry is fine, Eldric. So I assume you're going to resort me into my proper house?"_

"_Of course. There was always no other choice besides that house."_

"_Well, I'm ready!"_

"_Very well. I hope you change the Wizarding World for the better. Dumbledore has ruled the people for far too long… Better be –"_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Great Hall fell silent when the Savior of the Wizarding World was resorted into Slytherin. They watched as his tie bled green and silver, drowning out Gryffindor's red and gold. Severus, Petunia, Remus and Sirius began clapping, soon followed by Harry's friends, Draco and his friends and the rest of Slytherin house – though the students there were confused. When Ron and Ginny began clapping, the rest of the Gryffindor followed slowly in suit. Luna, Hermione, Neville and Dudley were already clapping for their friend, bringing up the rest of their own houses to the applause. Harry grinned evilly at Dumbledore before he left the stool saying, "What a nice surprise. To be where I was originally supposed to be."

This comment had left the Headmaster flustered, as he looked at the last two names on his list. "Weasley, Ginevra."

The youngest Weasley moved to the Sorting Hat, smiling brightly at the headmaster. She greeted her friends from other houses before finally sitting down on the stool. Within two minutes, Ginny was resorted to Gryffindor. Lastly was "Weasley, Ronald", but Ron was also resorted into Gryffindor. With a heavy heart and a slight foreboding, Dumbledore requested that the feast begin before moving the Sorting Hat to his throne-like seat and occasionally flickering his eyes towards the Slytherin table, looking solely at one Harry James Potter-Black.

…..

"We've basically got Hogwarts." Draco immediately said. He discretely wrapped his arm around Harry's waist when the Gryffindor turned Slytherin sat down between him and Blaise.

"What do you mean?" Crystal whispered.

"We've got two people in each house, other than Slytherin. With Ron, Hermione and Neville in different houses, we're going to be able to stop Dumbledore's campaign of viewing Slytherin House as full of just Death Eater kids and evil witches and wizards." Blaise explained.

"It's a good thing. When the school sees that the Golden Trio is _still_ the Golden Trio, even when one of their members had been sorted into Gryffindor, the balance of power will shift to our advantage."

"Harry," Tom said, drawing the newly sorted Slytherin's attention, "I have a suspicion… I'm not quite sure, but I think at the very first Hogsmeade weekend, we should have a portkey to Gringotts to see the rest of our inheritances."

"The first Hogsmeade weekend is in October. Is something wrong? Is it important?"

"Nothing is wrong…" Tom shook his head, "But I believe it is imperative that my suspicions are correct. There's something about Luna and Neville…"

Catching onto what the Dark Lord was thinking, Harry nodded his head. "I'll make sure to tell the others. We still have the fake galleon from fifth year."

"Fake galleon?" Blaise asked, scooping some food onto Harry's empty plate.

And with the rest of the feast, Harry was spent telling the Slytherins all about what happened during fifth year.

…...

"So _that's_ how we were unable to catch any of you." Draco said, realization dawning on him.

Harry laughed. "Yep. It was smart of Hermione to think of it. With the galleon, we were able to hide from Umbitch's evil clutches."

"Until Cho's friend ratted you out."

"Yep, just like Peter Pettigrew." Harry's eyes darkened with fury at having to deal with another Peter Pettigrew. But Marietta Edgecombe had deserved it; even right now, Harry could see that heavy makeup was used, covering up Hermione's jinx that spelled 'SNEAK' across her face. Of course, Hermione hadn't removed the jinx from her.

"Enough about that. Dinner's almost over. How are we going to meet up with everyone?" Blaise asked.

"We'll head to the Common Rooms, stay for the Head of House speech before heading to the Room of Requirement. Sixth year curfew isn't until 11:00PM, and we've still got 3 hours. We've got enough time."

In half an hour, the remaining, unfinished and untouched dessert vanished from the table. Everyone looked up at Dumbledore when he stood up to bid the students good night, ending his mini-speech with a subtle but clear warning to Harry and his friends.

"Oh… is he threatening us?" Harry laughed behind his hands.

"I believe his is." Blaise smirked, wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders. Draco saw Dumbledore's eyes light up with fury before he turned away to hid his laughter behind a cold façade.

"I'll meet you guys in the Common Room." Draco said. The blonde and Pansy got up from their seats and starting calling over the first year Slytherins to them, leaving the upper years to return to the dormitories on their own.

While exiting the Great Hall, Harry quickly told Ron, Hermione and Neville of the plan to meet up at the Room of Requirement around 9:00PM. With that, they headed to their dormitories.

….

"My name is Draco Malfoy and this is Pansy Parkinson. We are the Slytherin prefects. There are three rules that the Slytherin house must uphold. First, Slytherins must stick together. I'm sure, as you've all heard, that all witches and wizards that enter and leave Slytherin are seen as dark lords or evil witches and wizards. So, that makes us a target for other houses, especially Gryffindors considering a majority of their pranks come from that house. Show unity for the school, but your masks can come down within the Common Room and dormitories. Second, Slytherins should not create conflict within or outside of the house. If there are any troubles with other Slytherin students, it will be dealt with within the Common Room; no exceptions. Lastly, Slytherins are always prompt. Never be late to anything; always arrive 10 minutes early to every class. Make sure to stay in groups of two or more when roaming the halls or heading to and from classes. Do not make yourself a target should you walk alone. Any questions?"

No one voiced their opposition.

"Good. Our Head of Slytherin House is Professor Severus Snape, our potions master at Hogwarts."

"Thank you Mister Malfoy, Miss Parkinson." Severus stepped up while Draco and Pansy stepped back. "I expect Slytherin to abide by the rules. Slytherin is seen as cunning and ambitious, but do not mistake it for being Gryffindors who charge into situations without thinking. As such, I expect you to do well in your studies if you wish to make it in the Wizarding World. Anything less than an Exceeds Expectations is not allowed. I will not have a house full of idiotic students and be sure that discipline will be necessary should any grades drop. Due to this, attached to the bulletin is a list of all available hours of the upper years, not including fifth or seventh years as they will be studying for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s respectively. My office hours are also included at the top of the page; do not be afraid to ask for help. Any additional research regarding any topics that is in need of access to the Forbidden Section will be brought to my attention where I will hand a permission slip for you to show to Madame Pince. Any further questions?"

No one spoke.

"Good. Curfew is listed at another notice attached to the bulletin. Do not disappoint me and do not embarrass Slytherin house." With a flourish of bellowing robes, Snape left the Common Room.

"Right. Five students per room; but our dorms are larger and more spacious, so there is no need to worry. There are two en-suite bathrooms per dormitory. First and second years lights out at 10:00PM. Third to four years 11:00 PM and fifth to seventh years know when their own curfew is. Breakfast starts at 8:00AM everyday, so be prompt and arrive 10 minutes early – whether it is to every class or to every meal. On the weekends, we are more lenient, as we can be half an hour to an hour late to each meal. No exceptions. If there is any problems, be it family, friends, classmates, housemates, you can come to the Slytherin prefects or Professor Snape. Understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go."

….

"How are the new dorms guys?" Harry asked once everyone was settled in.

"There's a lack of red and gold; that's for sure." Hermione said, sinking into the beanbag chair.

"I don't know. I think I like it." Neville smiled. His prefect had told them that, unlike the other three houses, Hufflepuff was more securely guarded. While Ravenclaw had their riddles, Slytherin had their potions ingredients and Gryffindor just a password, Hufflepuff had something similar to a code that allowed wizards and witches into Diagon Alley.

"I can't believe I had to live in a room filled with red and gold everywhere." Hermione agreed. "It's just so obnoxiously… obnoxious!"

"Every house is like that due to their house pride," said Harry.

"What about you, Harry? How are you liking the Slytherin dorms?"

Harry's flushed face answered Ginny's question, "Ohhhh, what sneaky things are you doing behind closed doors?"

"Ginny!" Harry shouted. "I'm not doing anything. Blaise, Draco and I just pushed our beds together and transformed them into a large king-sized bed. That's it! I swear! No hanky-panky!"

The lecherous gleam in Ginny's eyes, coupled by her sly smirk, had Harry flushing even further.

"Yes, well at least we can bring together all four houses." Ron said, quickly changing the topic. Harry sent him a grateful look before he began munching on the snacks that Dobby had brought in when they had convened inside the Room of Requirement.

"I'd like to see Dumbledore try to break us apart." Harry smiled.

"Young ones." Alandair called out. He smirked when no one jumped at his voice or his sudden presence. "Your friend… the talking hat –"

"Eldric." Harry and Neville chimed.

"Eldric," Alandair drawled, "has told us that your Headmaster is planning something big and would report to us when it has been revealed."

"Of course." Draco scoffed. "Though he has resorted several of us, he believes he needs a fallback plan in case anything goes awry."

"What was it that Moody person said?" Macaire laughed. "Oh yes… CONSTANT VIGILANCE!"

The children burst out laughing at Macaire's impression of Alastor Moody, drawing the guardian's frown. It was so hard for the chirpy, happy-go-lucky guardian to imitate the always frowning and scowling Order member.

"Don't laugh! I'm serious!"

"You're as serious as a unicorn is dark." Harry choked out.

Macaire frowned some more before beaming a bright smile. "Well, you understand what I mean."

"Yes, yes." Blaise sighed, drying the tears from his eyes. "We'll start with bringing the houses together and keeping everyone from believing Harry has gone dark. After that, we'll start sending articles to Rita and The Quibbler – you don't mind being our messengers do you?"

"Do we get to blackmail people?" Tesia bounced on her heels.

"Get them to sign the contracts and maybe a little blackmail here and there." Ginny said, yawning.

"Once Dumbledore's reputation is ruined, we'll get him."

Tom cleared his throat. "Of course, we will have your transformation fully researched by Yule," promised Harry.

"Now we should head to bed. It's getting late. No doubt Dumbledore has his eyes on the school now."

"Alandair, take Neville and Dudley back to their dorm. Macaire, take Ginny and Ronald. Tesia take Hermione and Luna. I will take these four back to their own. Your orders are to remain being unseen to the other students. Protect the children."

"We're not children!" Harry scowled.

"You are mere babes in our eyes." Macaire cooed.

His scowl deepening even more, the four guardians split up and returned the children to their dorms.

…...

A/N: Okay, so, as you can see, I suck at the written trial section. I should've done more research to make it more believable, but real life interruptions are plentiful and therefore, my scene was horrid to write and horrid to read. I understand if there are any (if not a lot) of criticisms for that, so feel free to write all about it. I will probably rewrite some scenes in the future when real life doesn't drag me through the mud.


End file.
